


老爷轻点儿

by 8k8kllg



Category: laoye
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 216,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8k8kllg/pseuds/8k8kllg
Summary: 彩蛋严星楚被肏了几天几夜，过后遇到宋老爷跟遇见鬼一样。心悦男人，和他做那种事是很快乐，可宋老爷的精力实在太惊人了。严星楚躲了他几天，终于被宋老爷抓住，男人嘴上一大堆什么捆绑道具听不懂的词，简直把他吓得瑟瑟发抖，猫一样的王爷生生抖成了个兔子。他奋力反抗，眼眶红红的，不甘心哭出来。“你这变态，离我远点！放肆啊——”“明明很爽，小楚为什么不承认呢？”笑眯眯抱走。“不许你叫我小楚，走开！不要插进来——嗯啊——”“还是得绑着你才能给我好好肏。”“你、混蛋！变态！”美人哭了出来。“是是是，我混蛋我变态，不该对你一见钟情拼了命想要你。”“呜你走开……呜…我才不信…”“那为夫肏到你信为止好吗，宝贝。”“呜呜……”“好吗，宝贝。”“走开…呜…”“好吗，宝贝。”“……呜嗯…”“好吗，宝贝。”“……”“好吗，宝贝。”“你他妈到底是多烦，不干就滚，呃啊——”“遵命，我的宝贝王爷。”





	1. 老爷轻点儿 一 老爷和大夫人的恩恩爱爱(H)

宋家老爷原本还是少爷的时候，有一道士路过其家门，为他占了一卦，说宋老爷命中将有七位贵人，这几位均是用情至深的绝才妙人，冥冥之中皆会聚齐在宋老爷身边，宋老爷莫不可辜负任何一位，否则祸不单行，将有旦夕之危。  
日子过了一天又一天，宋少爷先后娶了两房男妻，而剩下的五人，天南地北，更无从寻起。  
又过了些日子，家中二老渐不管事，由独当一面的儿子掌管了家里一切生意，风华正茂的宋少爷变成了宋老爷，他的生意手段在商圈里也是出了名的雷厉风行，狠绝果断。  
只是有一遗憾，便是家中多年还未添一子。

“嗯…老爷…好深…我不行了……咿呀……”  
宋老爷狠狠顶撞坐在他身上的美人，巨大的性器在美人臀间不断进出，熟艳女穴堪堪吃进整根阳具，抽插带出的大量汁水彻底湿濡两人结合处，闷在私处的啪啪水声随着宋老爷几百次的肏弄变得越来越大声。  
“茗儿，你好美。”宋老爷看着自己的爱妻被肏得浑身透着粉色，拧起好看的眉毛，轻咬朱唇，被快感蒸发的眼泪流个不停，美艳的脸庞更是红润潋滟，双腿还紧紧夹着自己的腰，欢愉的肉穴抽搐颤动吸食自己的大屌。  
宋老爷的称赞让宋玉茗心跳加速，白嫩手臂搂着男人的肩膀身下害羞地摆动腰肢，美目微张尽收夫君粗壮性器刺入体内的攻势，花唇被肏得红熟翻开，穴内媚肉一圈一圈荡漾收紧，深处又喷出了一波潮水。  
“宋郎……嗯…用力…就要肏到了……”  
宋玉茗羞赧别过头不去看那物事在体内进出，感受体内的巨棒寸寸破开紧致湿滑的肉道，顶住了深处敏感的凸起。  
“呀啊……顶到了…好深……宋郎的大棒、呜怎么这么长…呜轻点…”  
宋老爷撞到了宋玉茗的妙处，低头含住美人带哭腔娇吟的红唇，温柔吻去宋玉茗的泪珠，把他放倒在床上翻了个身背对着自己，性器不曾离开那湿滑花穴，巨大的龟头顶着那个小口狠狠碾磨了一圈，把美人肏得快感翻倍，控制不住地大声淫叫起来。  
“不行了……茗儿要去了………”宋玉茗转过脸泪眼朦胧看向自己的身后，宋老爷在狠狠肏着他的花穴，还每次故意抽出把两个大囊袋堵住骚穴，蘸完了一波波漫出的淫水，才又把粗壮大屌捅进那肉穴。  
“嗯？茗儿忘了夫君说过的话吗？想射的时候该怎么说。”  
宋老爷见美人滴液玉柱高耸，早已蓄势待发，大手用力攥住，手指堵住精口，只见那精致性器被玩弄涨得通红却不能释放，而宋玉茗被肏得浑身发软，只懂趴扶在床上高高翘起肉臀迎合身后的撞击。  
宋玉茗不敢去触碰早早贴着自己小腹的肉棒，宋老爷说过小茗儿只能让他来摸，只能让他肏射，宋玉茗羞得哭了出来，一双美目眼波流盼哀怨看着身后的郎君，出身书香门第的恭谨矜持在欲望面前快要荡然无存，他的男人，总要在床上让他们说出羞于启齿的话语。  
“夫、夫君…呜…求你，让茗儿射吧……夫君老爷的大肉棒肏得茗儿……好舒服……嗯——”宋玉茗满眼春情，双手忍不住搭上套在分身上的大手，他强忍要释放的冲动，一边让汁水充沛的花穴讨好绞紧体内的肉棒。  
“好茗儿，这好像和为夫教的不一样啊，不好好说出来的话，茗儿这里可不能出来。”  
宋老爷说完，突然暴风骤雨般抽插起身下大张的骚穴，完全撑开的四瓣花唇彻底绽放泛出淋漓蜜汁，抽插带出来的淫水把整根阳具濡湿得一塌糊涂，宋老爷打桩一般高频率肏弄深处的小口，硕大的龟头不住顶开小口缝隙，一时间宋玉茗被无以复加的快感淹没，头脑一片空白，只懂本能地收缩蜜穴迎合男人的撞击。  
“不行了呜嗯——骚穴被宋郎肏开了——龟头要肏进来了——”里面被肏得又酸又痛，宋玉茗仰着头承受这铺天灭地的快感，嘴巴张着大声淫叫嘴角流下涎液，腰部深陷拱起肉臀与背后的撞击配合无间，花穴吞吐那根巨物至根部，还被两个硕大的囊袋无情拍打，兴奋不已的阴蒂刚探出个头就被闷在囊袋里碾压，男人部分刺硬的阴毛甚至还被贪吃的花穴吃了进去。  
宋老爷一边狠肏淫态毕现的美人，想着宋玉茗平日无比端庄矜持，此刻在他身下被肏得花穴疯狂喷汁，还肏得他失神淫叫，玉茎被自己一手操控，溢出的液体早已弄湿了手掌。  
白皙背部美丽的线条，汗湿的黑发，美人一脸春情顺从，心甘情愿任宋老爷淫弄，嘴边全是平日里说不出的淫乱句子，身下的肉棒还在男人手里不得释放，甜腻的娇吟与求饶听得男人根本把持不住，一个挺身终于肏开了花穴深处那道细缝，硕大的龟头勇猛挺进湿滑高热的宫腔，占据了穴道深处的密地。  
“哈啊——肏进来了、宋郎的大龟头把骚穴肏开了——骚穴好酸，不行了、呜被夫君的大屌干潮吹了……”美人爽得大声哭叫出来，承受不住地摇头，美目满含欲望的泪水。  
宋玉茗穴腔深处射出一道道有力的阴精打在宋老爷硕大的肉冠上，冠沟处被水柱焦点冲击爽得男人大吼一声，充血的巨根牢牢堵在宫口，承受着宋玉茗一波波淫水的冲刷洗礼。  
宋老爷大手紧紧钳着美人的腰部，弯腰舔着宋玉茗的耳根，湿热的男性气息让宋玉茗刚高潮过的敏感身子颤抖不已，紧紧绞缠体内的巨物，花穴又开始不知羞耻地吞吐吮吸男人的阳具。  
“啊里面……又兴奋了、想要宋郎的大屌狠狠肏茗儿的子宫……呜嗯——夫君喜不喜欢茗儿里面……”  
“当然喜欢，茗儿喷潮好厉害，骚水都快把为夫的肉棒喷射了。现在，你的小玉茗可以射了——”宋老爷性感磁性的声音直入美人的脑髓，大手放开贲张通红的玉茎，任由宋玉茗娇喘着射了出来。  
“嗯…好舒服…茗儿好喜欢被宋郎肏射……”花穴还含着男人的巨物，身前的肉棒射出白液，落在两人的衣裳被褥上，白星点点缀落着红色的丝绸缎面。  
“宋郎还没射……嗯骚穴好想吃宋郎的阳精……唔嗯……”  
宋老爷把美人上半身抱起，从后吻住宋玉茗的姣好红唇，两人下体结合在一起半跪在床上热情拥吻，男人大手在美人胸前流连，捏住挺立的红樱，不时双手按揉起美人软嫩的胸脯，涨紫的男根深深嵌入在美人绽放的花唇里温情地抽动，两人吻得浑身燥热，宋玉茗更是被吻得花穴又涌出一汩汩淫水，被男人抽动带出滴在了绸被上，晕湿了一处又一处。  
宋老爷看着美人情动的反应，温柔笑道，“茗儿的骚豆都肿了，还不快摸摸。”  
“呜嗯…阴蒂好肿好痒、嗯啊想要宋郎摸……”  
“可为夫还要肏你的子宫，把子孙精射满茗儿的里面，分不出身了。”宋老爷吻着美人的脖颈，舔弄娇小可爱的耳垂，脸贴着美人温柔道。  
“呜啊……夫君好、好色……”宋玉茗光是听到那形容就要高潮了，美目波光迷离，痴痴看着身后英俊的丈夫。“那怎么办……阴蒂想要夫君摸摸……呜好大好痒……”越发勃起的阴蒂还没被爱抚便已肿得绿豆大小一般，花穴一缩一缩地吮吸男人硬热的阳具，浑身叫嚣着欲望的盛宴。  
“那为夫先伺候你的骚花蒂，再负责把你肏得爽飞起来怎么样？”宋老爷手指划过宋玉茗的腰腹，逗弄美人身上的敏感点，修长的食指无名指落到两人结合处，用力分开被硕大撑满的两片大花唇，中指对着勃起敏感的大花蒂狠狠按压了下去！  
“呜嗯——骚阴蒂要被宋郎玩坏了——”  
全身的快感迅速集中在被玩弄的花蒂上，宋玉茗浑身软在宋老爷怀里淫叫连连，四肢无力任他把敏感娇小的阴蒂玩弄到黄豆般大小，“不行、好像里面又要潮吹了呃啊——！”花穴兴奋得抽搐颤抖，失禁般喷出汹涌的潮水。  
宋老爷一边勇猛地在高潮不断的花穴里奋力冲刺，大力肏干娇嫩美妙的宫口，一边双手按拉挑拨着美人的骚豆，刺激宋玉茗绞紧淫荡的肉道，打桩一般抽插几百下后，终于在妻子体内喷射出大量子孙精，灌满了窄小娇嫩的花腔。  
“啊嗯……夫君好厉害……又射了好多给茗儿……”美人被肏得失神，只懂得双手捂住被肏干开的花穴，不让郎君的阳精浪费。宋玉茗看着爱人，羞赧道，“想要夫君、的大肉棒堵住里面，不让它们出来。”  
宋老爷笑了，亲了亲宋玉茗的额头，“傻瓜，你会拉肚子的。”  
“呜呜……就要嘛……我想给夫君生孩子……”  
宋老爷看着宋玉茗笑，知道这只是爱人情欲餍足的爱意表现，真要这么做了茗儿万一生病他可舍不得。  
“茗儿乖，听老爷的。”  
宋玉茗听到只好顺从嗯了一声，启唇又亲上宋老爷好看的薄唇。  
宋老爷吻住难得撒娇的爱人，腰部移动抽出性器，用手指代替把花穴里的白浊淫液一一导出，抱起情事过后仍一脸荡漾春意的宋玉茗，两人含情脉脉互相拥吻着，在爱意满溢的气氛中移步到了屋后的浴池。


	2. 老爷轻点儿 二 老爷和大夫人恩爱被看到了

宋老爷和宋玉茗二人在浴池里洗漱完毕，又温柔地做了一回，宋老爷把宋玉茗肏得浑身酸软迷迷糊糊，紧致肉道彻底被肏得红肿熟艳，翻开的花唇已阻止不了浴池的热水源源不断涌进，而美味的后穴此时正被男人凶猛地霸道侵犯。  
宋玉茗后穴勉强容纳男人的巨刃，甜腻呻吟被宋老爷撞得破碎，抱着宋老爷嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫声软糯婉转，无比诱人。  
“不要了…宋郎…老爷…呜做太多了……”想让宋老爷快点射出来，宋玉茗只好偷偷地绞紧后穴，他被高热的池水和极致的快感双重折磨，神智逐渐模糊起来。  
两人就在池子里做着香艳旖旎的情事，浑然不觉另一个人的脚步声越来越近。  
“你、你们——”  
宋玉茗听到有人惊呼头脑顿时有如被冷水浇醒，情热的后穴深深一绞，直直把体内肉根又刺激涨大了一圈。  
“啊——哈啊，老爷…不要了，小楚在看呢……”  
严星楚见宋玉茗满脸通红春态娇妍，被按在宋老爷怀里上下耸动腰肢乱颤，嘴边呻吟都被撞到破碎，和平日端庄文雅的气度完全天差地别。  
可恨作祟那人竟没当严星楚在场，依旧抱着宋玉茗亲吻，在两条玉腿间疯狂抽插。  
严星楚咬牙，“玉茗你——怎么就让这人这样作弄你！”  
宋老爷被撞破情事不以为然，但听到这句，深深看了严星楚一眼，“星楚，你与茗儿既嫁与我，便是宋家正妻，丈夫妻子共享鱼水有何不妥。”  
严星楚气宋玉茗任宋老爷摆布，又恨自己身处宋家也是一同为妻，那纸皇命把他赐给了这男人，丝毫不顾他的意愿。  
他贵为皇家亲胄，自小锦衣玉食，受与皆是辅佐帝王安命朝廷的皇家教育，而自从下嫁给这无耻商人，以后只能过上从夫诞子的人生，年少意气满怀抱负到头来无处可施，怎能不让他烦郁抱恨。  
严星楚凛了宋老爷一眼，“是丈夫又如何，宋老爷也不过是个商人。光天化日，做出这种羞耻的事，也是让星楚见识了。”说完头也不回大步离开了。  
宋老爷脸皮比城墙厚，丝毫不以为意地挑挑眉，目送严星楚离开的背影，内心暗暗下了决定。  
“老爷，小楚他不是故意的，你别生他的气。”宋玉茗软手搭在宋老爷健实胸肌前，虽有被严星楚最后那句话刺到，自己正是那不知廉耻光天化日就含着夫君男根呻吟求欢之人，但是和宋老爷欢好他是心甘情愿的。  
“茗儿，不去理他。”宋老爷知宋玉茗与严星楚两人从小一起长大，一起苦学，他何尝不知眼前的美人是经世之才，也曾是才子风流，名冠五甲。  
宋老爷亲了亲宋玉茗，下身继续挺动起来，“宋某何德何能，竟娶了你们两位当世人杰。”抱着软倒在身上的宋玉茗，大力挺刺，奋力撞击美人后穴里已被肏得变大的骚点。  
“呀…嗯老爷、不许瞎说，宋郎最厉害……啊啊——”男人一个顶弄又把停滞的性事撞得火热起来，宋玉茗两条玉腿挂在宋老爷腰间抖着收紧，后穴被肏得发骚发软，内里吸住肉棒，每次那肉刃抽离媚肉都在不舍余力地挽留。  
“呼…茗儿也厉害，下面的两个穴真是骚得不行。”  
宋玉茗被肏得大叫，那肉洞被男人巨棒越肏越软，前穴和玉茎在水里无人碰触竟又高潮过一次，玉茎已经射无可射，花穴的大小阴唇大大翻开紧紧贴在男人腹部浓密阴毛处，贪吃的花唇覆盖了一大片阴毛，后穴被抽插同时粗硬的男性阴毛也在肏弄敏感的花蒂花穴。  
“呜——要到了，宋郎…老爷…嗯——”宋玉茗抖着腰向前拱起，拼命耸动玉臀在宋老爷大屌上疯狂摩擦，“要宋郎射前面……要射给茗儿的子宫——呜……快、要喷潮了——快嘛——”  
宋老爷嘉奖般亲吻宋玉茗，抽出后穴的硕大，双手用力分开急速收缩蠕动的花穴，一记重重挺入，直捣进肉洞甜美深处，勇猛地肏进了花穴最娇嫩的敏感地。  
“哈啊——又要喷给老爷了……好多水嗯——！”  
两人激烈的欢爱把周围水波拍得四处飞溅，身处激情的二人紧紧抱在一起，宋玉茗仰起美丽的头颅，抱着胸前宋老爷的俊颜，主动把红樱送到男人嘴里，极致的快感让他得到了无上的满足，丝毫不觉自己正失控淫叫让人脸红，“好深啊……老爷的阳精快把子宫射穿了…呜好多……”  
宋老爷咬起诱人的乳珠，在宋玉茗花穴里射了片刻，便抽出了射后仍有分量的性器。  
激情过后，宋玉茗昏昏欲睡，宋老爷给他细致清洗一番，轻轻抱起走回收拾好的卧室，欣赏了一会美人春睡，宋老爷便满足地闭目怡神，抱过妻子一同休憩。

宋家从祖辈开始，便与朝廷保持着千丝万缕的联系。最主要的联系，便是幕后联姻。家族的事业多年以来悉是主脉一代传一代，从不落旁支。  
然而幕后联姻的背后，是让宋家维持着皇室一个不为人知的秘密。  
即是，必须娶有双性体质的双人为妻。  
不知何时开始，皇室开始诞生了同时拥有两种性别的男婴，一开始被视为是妖人作乱，这类男婴因是皇室宗亲才处置不得，但连同母体都会遭受诟病白眼，而非正统血脉宗族的男婴，有的刚出生就被生母缢死，有的母亲不忍心便暗自连夜将孩子送走，也管不上等待自己孩儿的是何种命运。  
而此类婴儿还不绝一次，甚至开始有些朝廷命官家中也开始诞出双儿。  
皇室本以为国家有双人诞生，是先亡人后亡国之兆，没想保留下来培养的双儿悉数天赋聪颖，敏学多才，让太师赞叹不已，爱才之心切，遂连同朝廷众文官纷表上书，望皇室正视双儿这一事实，将其数暗培成秘异人才。  
然而这些双人逐渐长大，人人端丽之姿，貌美名扬，风格体态不输阳刚男子，眉目清秀更不输婉柔女性，尤其才干出众，光芒实在难以掩盖。  
时皇朝南风盛行，民风开放，男子嫁与男子虽不可多见，亦有真情爱侣永结秦晋之好。而宋家世代经商却向来低调行事，被选与皇族秘密联姻，既让双儿远离朝廷有个好的归宿，也让皇族秘密得以固护稳定，不出一家。


	3. 老爷轻点儿 三 二夫人居然在做羞羞的事(H)

严星楚气愤无比回到房内，在茶几旁走来走去平复心情，可一想到宋玉茗在那商人怀里自得其乐婉转承欢，顿时又气血上涌义愤烦躁。  
他在宋玉茗嫁进后进的宋家，当他知自己与旁人不同，最后只会像女人嫁个归宿，满腔愤懑化作对宋老爷的报复，多年来丝毫不许他碰触自己。  
可今天看到那两人欢爱，自小一同成长的伙伴坐在另一个男人身上闭目娇吟满脸欢愉，那被自己嫌弃厌恶的商人丈夫散发出慑人的阳刚气息，雄浑有力的臂膀牢牢钳住好友的细腰，在岸边耸动健腰干得一次比一次用力，男人的硕大完全插在好友身后粉嫩的蜜洞里，抽插时候那紫红巨棒上暴涨的青筋肉眼可见，直把好友肏得汁水四溅嗯嗯啊啊淫叫连连。  
呜……  
严星楚一闭上眼睛，就是今日窥到的激烈情事，流连在脑海里的刺激景象仿佛刻入了脑髓，在未经人事的处子之身上激起了千层浪花。  
严星楚厌恶自己的身体，厌恶身体给他带来的一切，可此时他无法忽略身下的反应。  
严星楚捂着裆部双腿一软滑坐在地上，他不明白为什么光是想着那种不堪的画面，自己身体就火热不已。  
水汽逐渐泛上眼眸，漂亮光滑的脸蛋透着红晕，严星楚一向厌弃自己过于阴柔的外表，与宋玉茗的温文儒雅不一样，他同那倾国倾城的母妃长得无甚区别，即便多了些硬朗的线条，在外人看来也仍是雌雄莫辨的倾世容颜。  
严星楚脑中的淫靡景象依旧挥之不去，此时脑中甚至已经过滤掉好友的面容，满脑子都是自己丈夫英挺的剑眉，刀刻的俊朗五官，爆发力的肌肉，纯男性的身体，健壮的腰肢，陌生的律动……  
“呜……”  
严星楚明显感受到下身不知名处滑动的水意，双腿横在地上紧紧交缠，贴在私处的袭裤布料更不用说，早已湿透鼓起。  
他用手在衣裳外捂住泛上酸意的私处，不自觉伸手扯拉内里的袭裤，袭裤被他往上一拉，顿时收紧了私处的黏滑布料，玉茎被布料轻轻摩擦悄悄挺起，而早已成熟亟待摘取的女穴被抽紧的布料勒出了美妙的形状。  
“嗯……”  
布料牢牢贴在严星楚的阴阜清晰无比描绘着两片大阴唇的形状，诸多布料卡在穴缝中间有如一条细绳，其余则包裹着充血鼓起的湿润阴阜。  
“啊……”  
严星楚找到了纾解下身的方法，愉悦地揪起袭裤，慢慢用穴摩擦粗糙黏滑的布料。  
脑中就算再抗拒也无法不想象自己的夫君，那讨厌的人，从来也不多看一眼自己，贵为高高在上的王爷，下嫁给他这种再普通不过的商人刁民已是天大的恩赐，宋家这蠢材居然也不懂讨好他，让他至今仍是个有名无实的宋家妻子，万一传了出去让他颜面何存。  
都是那个男人的错。  
严星楚咬牙，水汽弥漫的美眸微张，眼角落下了欲望泪水，越发瘙痒的水穴叫嚣更多的触碰，发河般不断涌出情动的蜜液。  
严星楚唾弃自己在宋家的遭遇，多年的委屈与不满竟让他小声啜泣起来。  
出生皇家，正值年少，惊才绝艳，被整个国家最权力无上的人们捧在手心里长大，自当是尊贵无比，心比天高。  
而尊贵的身份并不能解决此刻严星楚身体上的淫意，高高在上的自尊也不能允许严星楚做出自渎这样的行为。  
“呜……”严星楚边啜泣边抓住袭裤不放，像抓了根救命稻草，肉穴带动嫩臀在唯一的“工具”上不断磨蹭，然而布料已经完全被打湿完全失去了阻力，随着淫水越多互相磨蹭的水声就越大，听得严星楚快要欲念烧烬了理智。  
“呜怎么办……宋郎……呜呜……”  
严星楚哽咽着哭了起来，再骄傲的少年也抵不过成熟身体带来的淫欲意念。  
花穴已经完全准备好被夫君冲刺肏干，但一想到那人还在和好友云里雨里，严星楚原本满腔愤怒此刻都化作了悔意。  
“宋郎……嗯……老爷……”  
花穴含着那段布料不断收缩急速蠕动着，就像一张会呼吸的嘴开开合合，花缝周围的布料被肥厚的阴唇撑满，越来越多集中在中间凹陷的部位。  
许久得不到满足的身子出了一身热汗，布料被揉成一团堵在打开的穴口，把穴口撑出了个洞，那团布料越塞越多突然就擦到了藏在阴唇里的花蒂。  
“嗯啊——！”阴蒂被摩擦，身体有如被一道激雷打中，严星楚下身抖动颤栗起来，随即而来是灭顶的快感。  
“这什么——嗯嗯——！”  
身体像是找到了通往极乐的法门，严星楚握着那团湿布抽插起自己的穴口，不得要领刺激着娇小的阴蒂，生生把阴蒂磨得勃起充血翘出头来。  
严星楚本能追寻身体上的愉悦快感，撑起双腿半跪在地上，双手都探进内衣抓着袭裤对准骚穴口不断摩擦按压，丰满的翘臀颤抖颠晃起来，花蒂被刺激到了顶峰，严星楚双腿夹紧自己的双手，花穴里的淫肉疯狂抽动亲吻吮吸穴口的布料，终于抽搐着达到了高潮，从深处喷出一大波汹涌的汁水。  
“哈啊…啊…”  
骚水瞬间湿透了私处的衣物，甚至滴到了地上，形成一小滩水渍。  
高潮后的严星楚瘫坐在地上，身体是暂时满足了，心底却被一阵阵空虚占据。  
“呜呜……宋郎……”  
自认为已经再也得不到夫君的爱怜，这身子淫乱至此，长此以往只会需求越来越多，而宋老爷现在全然只当有宋玉茗一人似的宠着爱着，以后不还是得他一个人这般不堪地解决。  
严星楚越想越怕，什么天生高傲什么百斗才学，如果终究最后还是要一个人，还不如死了倒好。  
思及此，严星楚心中明朗许多，想着以后得跟宋玉茗学着怎么服侍自家男人，想着老爷平时对好友的关怀备至，想着自身才学是否也能为他所用……  
严星楚挥去脑中乱七八糟的想法，摇了摇头，再看到地上未干的水滩，脸又刷地红了，弯下酸软腰身来默默用衣物擦干了去。


	4. 老爷轻点儿 四 二夫人送夜宵被强吻

第二日早，严星楚早早等在饭桌旁，一双美目扫向桌上的各式早点，悉数询问了早点的名称后，掸了掸衣裳端坐在自己位置，他的心跳有点厉害，面上却装作镇定地往门外张望，他从未如此期待能快点见到宋老爷。终于在早点上完桌后，宋老爷携宋玉茗谈笑风生走了进来。  
经过昨天被撞破两人的情事，宋玉茗面对严星楚时难免有点羞赧，可两人打小的交情，没有人比他更知道严星楚的为人。  
“早啊，小楚。”  
“嗯，玉茗早。”严星楚注意到宋玉茗肤色红润，鲜亮光泽，眉间似乎还略带春意，双手还悄悄按压着腰部推挤，行走比平日稍显缓慢，脑子里登时电光一闪仿佛有个声音在说他们早上肯定又做了那种事。  
严星楚脸红红的，不自在别过脸，看到宋老爷在看他，心跳更是漏了一拍。  
严星楚强自镇定，装作不在意咳了一声。  
“老爷早。”  
“嗯，开早饭吧。”  
宋老爷一边接过宋玉茗为他挑好的早点，一边交代今天出门要办的事务。  
宋玉茗一一记下，询问两句有关问题，又提了些意见，两人才开始动筷。  
而一旁的严星楚向来不闻不问，只顾自己吃饱就走，可今天他是吃得特别慢，边吃边竖起耳朵听两人商量的内容，甚至不着痕迹瞟了宋老爷吃多了几口的早点，心里偷偷记了下来。  
吃过饭后，宋老爷出门办事去了。  
严星楚知他晚上会回来，想提起勇气告诉宋老爷自己的心意。  
苦于不知如何开口，只好去找自己的好友寻求办法。

宋玉茗一看到严星楚站在自己房门前低头红着个脸，就晓得时日终于到了。  
宋玉茗笑道，“小楚，想通了？”  
严星楚点了点头。  
“进来吧。”  
屋内装饰清素精致，几幅字画，几盏灯茶，几件古朝文物，几处趣玩巧饰，正如宋玉茗给人温润如玉，素心玲珑的印象，屋内燃着檀香，让人从心底感到轻松舒畅。  
“你在练字啊。”  
严星楚看到桌上的墨宝，一眼认出了宋玉茗的字迹。  
“是啊，好久没动笔了，之前得了块好墨，小楚要不要试试。”  
宋玉茗沏了茶又道，“这是老爷上次送的茗品，汤色品味都不错，值得一喝。”  
“我……”  
严星楚捋衣坐下，接过茶杯，看见清茶碧绿透亮，茶香悠远绵长，心底倒是平静了些。  
“我猜小楚是想问，如何与老爷重修与好，如何与老爷欢享敦伦对不对。”  
严星楚见他说得如此直白，脸霎时就红了。  
“我、我只是想和他好点，没想其他的……”  
宋玉茗笑了笑，“夫妻之间敦伦再正常不过，如今你我嫁进宋家已成事实，这么多年来你视老爷若无物，你又怎知其实他一片真心待你。”  
严星楚听得脑袋一蒙，“这不可能……他从来、从来都不看我，也不同我好好说话。”  
宋玉茗看着眼前的天家王爷摇了摇头，纵是严星楚阅尽万卷书，在书外也看不懂真正爱他的人对他的付出。  
“小楚，你不看他，你又怎么知道他在看你呢？你想让他和那些臣民向你伏低，可他并不是你的臣民，他是你的夫君。”  
“可我若全心全意对他，他有你，他又怎会全心全意待我。”严星楚说出了心声，眼眶也红红的。  
宋玉茗闻言还是叹了口气。  
“我从小既知身体有异常人，便想通过勤学改变身体带来的宿命，可我终究还是逃不过。当遇到他直到嫁进宋家，才知晓自己并不能独占这个男人，”宋玉茗像是回想起往事，脸上一片柔和，“可是我居然一下子就轻易接受了，我心甘情愿的，怪不得别人。他心底有我，还能和我在一起，这就够了。”  
“况且，若当你经历过生死，你便不会再犹豫。”  
严星楚见他提到生死二字顿生疑问，开口正要详问。  
“总之，小楚今晚去老爷房里好好谈谈怎么样。我让厨房做点夜宵，到时你送过去可好。”  
“夜、夜宵……”  
严星楚脸色瞬间涨红，那个时间去，不等同于诱惑自己的夫君。  
宋玉茗对他眨眨眼，“这么多年，我都替小楚分担不知多少回日夜，宋郎神勇，我都快消受不住了。”  
“玉茗你……你怎么变成这样……”严星楚脸红得跟个煮熟的虾子。  
宋玉茗浅笑，“剩下的就让老爷好好教你吧，好好学着就行了。”  
“我、我才不会让他得逞的！”  
严星楚再也听不下去，捂着耳朵脸色通红大步离开了房间。

在外办完事归家的宋老爷完全不知为什么自己只是出了趟门，当晚回来就能吃到傲娇二夫人王爷送来的夜宵。  
而且这二夫人从未把自己放眼里，直到昨天还骂自己光天化日行淫无耻，今晚脸红红地来送夜宵，还给自己准备好了洗漱衣物。  
宋老爷摸摸下巴，觉得这事很有趣。  
严星楚送了宵夜过来，硬邦邦说了一句，玉茗今天发烧了，我替他照顾你。  
宋老爷问茗儿没事吧，要不要紧，请个大夫看看。  
严星楚神色躲闪，没什么大事，就小病，刚吃过药睡着了。  
宋老爷吃完夜宵抬头看他一眼，那你也去休息吧，辛苦你了。  
严星楚听到宋老爷在赶他，心里不是滋味，“是玉茗让我伺候你洗漱的，我才不要听他说我。”  
宋老爷再深深看了他一眼，了然哦了一声，起身就开始脱衣服。  
严星楚一见他脱衣马上羞红了脸，“你这人，怎么就这样脱了衣服！你不知羞耻的吗！”  
宋老爷见严星楚羞恼的样子特别可爱，更想逗逗他。  
宋老爷委屈道，“我和茗儿都是这样过来的，有什么问题吗？”  
说完还移步走到了严星楚身前，高大的影子把严星楚笼罩了起来。宋老爷一把抱住严星楚，对着思念已久的红唇就这么亲了下去。  
“唔嗯！”  
严星楚猝不及防被男人抱在怀里，还被强势地亲吻。  
严星楚挣扎起来，想挥记拳头过去被牢牢抓住，想咬破对方唇舌却被男人长驱直入，霸道搜刮他的口腔，双手被男人一手掌控屈在两人胸前抵住，肩膀被横在背后的大手死死压稳，身体不得动弹。  
见挣扎无效，严星楚只好被动承受宋老爷火热霸道的湿吻，那疯狂的舌头入侵无阻并还想撺掇他长大嘴巴，男人舔了他满嘴，逼他吞咽不下流出的涎液，挑逗啃咬他的嘴唇，撩拨青涩的唇舌一同嬉戏，周围萦绕彼此黏热的吐息，在对方脸上在耳朵旁，暧昧与爱欲在迅速搅动，严星楚在热吻中忘记了挣扎，迷迷糊糊地被带动投入到了其中。  
“嗯……嗯呼……”  
宋老爷见严星楚被吻得晕头转向呼吸紊乱，绝美脸上飞起诱人红晕，神色不再清明倨傲，取而代之是柔媚妖冶不可方物，男人看得呼吸粗重，下身有如一把火在烧，长久以来想对这个人做的事终于做到了，严星楚终于心甘情愿接受这段关系，他内心抑制不住的兴奋狂喜，手上唇上动作也逐渐温柔许多。  
“星楚，我很高兴。你怎么突然就……”  
严星楚被牢牢抱住在男人怀里，承受对方温柔爱意的亲吻，舒服亲密，甜美如饴，是从未体验过的满足享受。  
“我…我之前…对你很坏……”严星楚半敛美目看着宋老爷，羞涩地承认自己过往的不成熟，翘长的睫毛扇动微颤，眼角挂着动情泪珠，脸上红得异常好看，被亲肿的红唇悄悄嘟起，水光潋滟，诱人采撷。“以后我会好好……嗯……服侍老爷……”  
宋老爷听得胸前如雷鼓，他肯定是做了什么错事，才会让这高傲单纯的人向自己低头。宋老爷无比爱怜地吻住眼前坦率可爱的贵胄王爷，轻轻吻过他的眼睛、眉毛、鼻子、脸颊。  
“星楚做自己就好。”  
宋老爷吻着爱人，大手托住美人的玉臀把人抱了起来。  
“啊——”  
严星楚附在宋老爷身上，害怕地抱住男人脖颈，看到宋老爷抱着自己离床越来越近，脸上更是红得鲜艳欲滴。  
宋老爷看严星楚害羞，喜滋滋道，“成亲多年，当年洞房花烛夜我还记忆犹新。”  
严星楚也想起当年对方刚要掀开盖头，便被自己先一把掀开，指着宋老爷大骂一句:我只是遵从皇命嫁入宋家，而你，想都别想碰我一根手指头！  
严星楚就这样丢下了新婚的丈夫跑到自己房间，气愤难消摔翻一切喜事物品，摔累了就倦极睡去。  
如今严星楚内心芥蒂消除，想起往事也是微微一笑。  
“今晚，我俩算是再成亲一次了。”宋老爷温情脉脉看着严星楚，把对方看得身体火热起来。  
“宋郎……”  
两人深情对视，在床上缠绵拥吻在了一起。


	5. 老爷轻点儿 五 二夫人居然觉得手指就够了(H)

时深夜。  
书房传出一阵阵好听的低吟。  
“嗯……”  
严星楚躺在宋老爷怀里，面色酡红低喘连连，两人刚才吻作一块，宋老爷教他用鼻子呼吸但他还是不得要领，时间一长就面色涨红呼吸粗重。  
水雾朦胧了泪眼，严星楚倾城之姿春色毕现，挽着男人垂下的头颅，娇喘着又要亲上去。  
宋老爷与他热吻，大手在严星楚身上煽风点火，时而揉搓美人的胸乳，时而戳弄挺立的粉色乳珠，用力按揉爱人的小腹，最后来到下身敏感的宝地。  
“嗯……不……”  
严星楚软躺在床上任由宋老爷深浅不一的逗弄爱抚，挺立的玉茎被男人握在手中上下套弄，马眼处被拇指来回搔刮，严星楚被刺激得拱起细腰，娇吟着渴望更多爱抚。  
“星楚，为夫在弄你哪里？”  
“不、呜不知道……”严星楚未经人事，哪里懂得回答这种问话，睁着泪眸看向英俊的夫君，不自觉挺腰追逐起快感。  
“这里是小星楚的龟头，这里是马眼，套动你的小星楚，射出来的白色液体叫做男精，平时这里也是排尿的地方。”  
“呜…不要说了…”严星楚见宋老爷一本正经把器官说得如此细致，羞得快背过气去。  
而自己玉茎被男人抓在手里，快感源源不断从那里传来，下身更不为人知的一处也开始奇妙泛起阵阵酸意。  
宋老爷套弄没几下，严星楚就腰肢乱颤地泄了出来。宋老爷舔了舔手上的白浊，在严星楚看来更是淫乱不堪，美人呜咽着骂了出来，“你…混蛋……吃那种东西……”  
“是星楚的我才吃。”  
“呜……不要作弄我，下面、好难受……”  
“下面是哪里？”宋老爷伸手探入玉茎下的美妙秘地，滑溜溜的阴阜上全是动情的淫水，稚嫩的阴唇包裹着还未开发的洞口，粉色的娇嫩肉缝呼吸收缩着，吐出晶晶亮亮的淫液。  
宋老爷看着那穴吞了吞口水，浑身燥热难当，脸慢慢递进认真看了个仔细。  
“这里星楚知道是什么吗？”  
严星楚见男人直直看着自己多年隐秘的私处，羞得只想两眼一翻昏死过去。  
“这叫骚穴。”宋老爷用食指中指在肉缝上细细搓弄，磨开色泽淡雅的花唇，露出吐水的穴口，用手指在穴口蘸了淫水轻轻拍打，不一会就弄得严星楚发出甜腻的求饶。  
“骚穴外侧包着花唇，骚穴还藏着花蒂，花道，还有子宫。”  
宋老爷边说还边触点示范，这种情色淫靡的教学前所未见，严星楚只能抽泣颤抖着腰肢乖乖记下。  
“嗯…呜…宋郎…我不要这样…”严星楚不堪花穴被如此细致折磨，曲起双腿收紧，不想让男人看到光是被玩穴口自己就快要泄了。  
宋老爷不顾收紧的双腿，直接用力夹住肉缝两侧变大的阴唇，狠狠摩擦起来。  
“啊——不要玩那里——”  
“星楚，怎么还说那里。”宋老爷舔着花穴周围肌肤，用舌头刷过掐住的肥大花唇，舔掉了肉缝流出来的淫水。  
“好痒……”严星楚看到宋老爷的头在他阴部来回摆动，不用想都知道刚才在舔自己的是什么。巨大的快感羞耻感与视觉冲击冲刷着这副禁欲多年的美妙躯体，美人哭着求饶，理智防线终于溃败一地。  
“唔嗯——不——要被老爷舔射了——骚穴会射出来的呜呜……”  
严星楚无力推拒着男人作祟的头颅，两条细长白腿彻底打开，欲拒还迎的艳情模样在宋老爷眼底尽数绽放。  
宋老爷知他还是第一次承欢，想尽量温柔做足前戏，可看到严星楚这副淫荡求欢的绝美风情，哪个男人还能忍得下去。  
宋老爷下身硬得快爆炸了，只想不顾一切肏进那个娇嫩的洞口，把里面层层骚肉搅得天翻地覆。  
男人脱掉袭裤内衣，露出了粗长的紫红阳具，硕大的龟头顶部已经开始流出粘液，青筋突出的柱身雄伟无比，直看得严星楚两眼发愣，面红娇喘。  
“星楚，还满意吗。”宋老爷见美人都看呆了，附身继续亲吻美人的花穴，又坐起身用那阳具拍打穴口，把周围淫水拍打得啪啪作响。  
“老爷好大……呜进不去的……”严星楚近距离看得清清楚楚，脑海中又浮现那天好友坐在这根巨棒上欢愉哭泣，可实在太大了，这怎么能……  
严星楚别过脸，不去看那可怖的巨棒，然而身下花穴闻到男性的气息，竟激动得跟小嘴一样开合收缩，被大龟头敲打的花穴色泽开始变得暗红熟艳，花唇被龟头顶开，露出粉嫩的肉洞，周围的淫水被抹成一圈圈白色的泡沫粘在大花唇上，迫不及待的小花唇从里面想要接触那热源，花穴就这样滴着水被男人用柱头肏开了。  
“星楚的骚穴，要被为夫的大龟头肏开了。”  
“啊——不行的——疼……”阳具龟头卡在肉缝处，下身有如被一根火热的硬铁牢牢抵住，严星楚细腰反射性弹了起来，眼角滑落情热的泪水，穴口太敏感了，美人又害怕又期待接受着那热度，可没想到下一刻那热源竟撤走了。  
“哈啊……怎么……”花穴离了热棒瞬间空虚起来，严星楚敛着迷离媚眼看向身下，马上取代热棒的是男人两根手指，直接探入穴口往肉壁深处开拓。  
“啊——这是什么，不要——拿出去……呜……”  
“只是手指，星楚，乖，我不会伤害你的，交给我。”  
宋老爷刚才肏红了眼，差点就想直接用阳具破开肉道，还好那紧致穴口捅不进去，听到严星楚痛呼才清醒过来。  
手指在花穴里扩张按压，见严星楚缓过神来脸红喘息，极力配合的乖顺样子，宋老爷又加进了一指。  
穴内被手指温柔揉弄，愉悦吐着汁水与其共舞，把手指引向更深处。  
“啊……舒服…骚穴被老爷的手指肏得好舒服………”严星楚舒展开美妙身躯，握着夫君的手，也开始懂得摆臀迎合。  
宋老爷忍着腹下的反应帮严星楚扩张，发泄般咬起美人胸前硬挺的红樱，把乳头乳晕咬得肿大了一倍，鲜艳欲滴水润发亮。  
“嗯……”严星楚终于知道为什么老爷总是和宋玉茗在做这种事，心意相通的欢爱真是舒服得要死掉了，仅是被手指肏弄就满足的美人娇喘不已，丝毫不知道还有更极乐的欢愉等着他。


	6. 老爷轻点儿 六 二夫人太敏感啦好好吃 含彩蛋

扩张到了四根手指，严星楚明显感到穴内饱胀难受，男人四根骨节分明的手指并拢在花穴里抽出插进，洞口越插越大淌出一波又一波淫液。  
宋老爷大拇指按压戳弄美人的敏感花蒂，电击一般酥麻的快感，让严星楚不由得想起那天在房里自己光是揪着袭裤就能高潮的瞬间。  
“呜——好麻——”严星楚被刺激花蒂，爽得整个上半身弹起来，柔嫩的双手按在穴口的大手上想要推拒大拇指的刺激，却没想一个半身纵起腰腹直挺挺把四指吞进得更深，肿起的花蒂更是直接送到男人大拇指上被剧烈碾压！  
“哈啊——呀啊啊——不——要出来了——骚阴蒂被宋郎指奸到高潮了——”严星楚没想到一个挺身直接坐在男人手上就被大手肏到高潮，花穴疯狂痉挛着喷出一大波一大波透明阴精，噗嗤噗嗤在插满手指的穴口缝隙溅射到外面，宋老爷不防被美人喷了一手湿淋淋的骚水，愣愣看着严星楚高潮后的绝美表情。  
“哈啊……嗯……老爷、手指再深点好不好……”被开发出淫性的二夫人，只是吞着男人的手指就能高潮了，高潮完还一脸天真无意识用骚穴肏着手指，催促男人给他更多。  
宋老爷眼神一暗，这还没破处呢就这么不得了了。  
“星楚，你喷潮的样子好美，想不想更舒服。”宋老爷舔了舔嘴唇，抽出全是骚液的手掌，抹上了严星楚意乱情迷的倾国美颜，在启唇娇喘的红唇上，在皓白粉红的唇齿里，在迷离美眸的眼角边。  
“自己的味道尝尝。”  
“唔不……”满是自己淫液的手指不管不顾直接入侵到严星楚口腔，男人用手指挑逗翻搅内里的敏感带，凑过去同美人激情接吻，两人多多少少舔食完手上腥甜液体，宋老爷才放过他。  
严星楚被如此淫乱动作刺激得玉茎再次勃起，花穴刚被满足撑成个肉洞，里面粉色肉壁蠕动清晰可见，花壁上还挂着些许蜜水打成的泡沫。  
“老爷……嗯……”严星楚两条粉藕似的玉臂搭在男人肩上，眼底的欲望毫不掩饰，媚眼如丝看着自己的夫君。  
“想要夫君的大肉棒肏干你的骚穴吗？”宋老爷岂能不知，笑着在严星楚耳边低沉细语，讲出的话私密又大胆，要是美人平时早就破口大骂起来。  
“呜…别说…老爷…宋郎……下面又湿了……”耳边男人像在说什么低沉的咒语，听得美人耳根发热，只觉得内容一片荒唐下流无比。  
宋老爷心眼太坏，说半天情话，又用紫红大屌拍打软糯待肏的熟艳花穴，但就是不想轻易肏进美人哭泣的花穴。  
严星楚从小到大就没怎么被人拒绝过，自己恐怕是拒绝他次数最多的那个人吧。  
宋老爷心里想。  
“不要拍了…呜……进来好不好……”严星楚被欺负得快哭了，宋老爷的大肉棒热热的硬硬的像根烙铁，比手指还粗还热，进到花穴肯定很舒服。  
宋老爷改变姿势，决定坐靠在床头，“星楚，想要为夫做什么。”  
严星楚看到宋老爷和他距离变远，呜咽了一声，小腹挺着肉棒蹭着身子乖乖挪过来，很自然分开双腿在男人身侧，讨好地把花穴摆到男人粗长的上方，搂着宋老爷的脖子又哭又亲，“呜……我不会，宋郎帮帮我……”  
宋老爷心底叹气，这妖精真是……  
“星楚想要什么。”  
“想要……老爷插进来……呜——”严星楚终于亲口承认需要宋老爷的阳具满足他，强烈的羞耻感刺激他的花穴又滴出一丝清液，浇在大阴唇下的粗壮龟头上。  
“会痛也没关系吗？”宋老爷忍耐几乎要到了极限。  
“没关系，宋郎怎么对我都可以，求求——呃啊啊——”  
还没等严星楚说完，宋老爷大手一抱把严星楚腰肢用力按下，粗大的龟头迫不及待破开期待已久的花穴，硕大的巨刃如头破框猛兽在甬道勇猛前行，无视前方娇嫩的薄膜，直接肏干进严星楚花穴深处。  
“疼——呜啊——老爷、轻点…呜骚穴被肏开了——”严星楚被进入直接破了处子地，花穴又酸又疼，含着男人的巨棒就跟含了根硬铁，怕疼的严星楚反射性令花穴立即收缩绞紧了体内男根。  
“呼……星楚不要夹这么紧，为夫动不了。”宋老爷闷哼一声，处子的紧致让他又痛又爽，但看坐在自己性器上的美人仰头蹙眉的姣好容颜，他又想多欣赏一会。  
“呜不行——宋郎我们不要做了好不好……好痛……”严星楚不知道被破身会带来无法想象的疼痛，花穴里的一小汩血水顺着体内流了出来，消失在男人茂密草丛里，他并不知道下身早就流血。  
宋老爷一听差点吐血，这时候箭都快拉满弓准备离弦了他居然说要放弃比赛，男人脸色阴沉，没有什么事是一顿肏解决不了的。  
如果有，那就两顿。  
“星楚，你先放松，待会就舒服了，你看为夫都还没进去完呢。”  
“不做了好不好……疼……”严星楚委屈，他也不想，可宋老爷像是要把他吃了的眼神也挺可怕的。  
“不行。”宋老爷马上否定，抓住严星楚的后颈把人扯过来狠狠亲了一顿。  
一双大手在美人身上不断游移，一手来到两人结合的部位温柔抚弄，挑拉被巨棒分开的深色肉唇，用指甲戳刺肿大的阴核，不一会又把美人玩出了水。  
“啊……好像不太疼了……”严星楚头靠在宋老爷肩上舒服地呻吟，缓解过紧张的花穴又重新接纳起体内巨棒，穴里酸酸涨涨的又涌出些淫水浇给龟头，“嗯……”全身重新燃起情潮，严星楚亲着老爷面颊，收缩起花穴开始感受描绘体内纯男性的性器，“嗯啊——”  
两人汗湿的气息交织在一起，严星楚翘起白嫩肉臀与身下男人的律动相配合，正要感受到甜美的和谐，宋老爷一个挺刺把整根肉刃都撞了进来。  
“啊——好满、好深——”宋老爷不再忍耐，那种温吞细雨哪能满足一个丈夫的征服欲，挺到花穴深处马上火力全开，勇猛地从下往上肏干刚被破处的绝色美人。  
“不行、啊——好快——”严星楚被男人钳制了腰肢，双腿大张被男人全力冲刺，有几次想直起身逃离都被更重重地按在男人的性器上。  
“呼，星楚，泄点水出来，这样才能更好好肏你。”宋老爷呼吸逐渐粗重，在湿热紧致的甬道内畅通无阻，两瓣肥厚花唇被肉棒快速抽插一部分都快被带进穴内，紫红性器每次进出都故意碾过肥大勃起的阴蒂，直把严星楚肏得失控淫叫，难耐地甩头娇吟。  
“讨厌，呜——出的骚水、都给宋郎的大肉棒肏出来了——”严星楚搂着带给他无上愉悦的男人，快速适应了男人肏干的频率，花穴被肏得自动分泌淫液，方便宋老爷的大屌干得更是绵滑通畅。  
“呼，才被破身就这么骚……看来星楚以后都离不开为夫的肉棒了。”  
“不要……不要宋郎离开……”  
“星楚……”  
宋老爷爱怜不已地亲他脸颊，两人在欲海中沉沦，交颈缠绵，下身亲密无间结合在了一起，嘴巴也吻得不可开交。  
宋老爷不断开拓甜美的花穴，终于一个撞击，肏到了严星楚最为娇嫩敏感的部位。  
“嗯呃——要被顶穿了——好酸啊——”  
不顾严星楚立即绞紧的肉道，宋老爷眼中精光一闪，对着那道缝口狠命冲刺起来，把美人肏得完全反应不过来，直接软倒身体缴械投降，严星楚腰肢无力只能翘着肥美肉臀钉坐在男根上不住颤抖，捂着热乎乎的小腹和性器细细抚摸，花穴根本无法配合宋老爷的速度，失控地流淌出一大波一大波淫水。  
“呜嗯——宋郎、太深了……”抱着男人像抱着块浮木，花穴被肏得又酸又麻，已经不知道泄了多少次，玉茎上的手被男人拍开，还被恶劣威胁不许自己碰触，严星楚体内那小口被肏得越来越软，终于再次承受不住抖着身体两处都射了出来。  
“嗯——骚穴忍不住了——又要喷出好多水——呜嗯……宋郎呃啊——”  
宋老爷在美人潮吹结束的最后一刻，终于如愿以偿肏开了那个小口，严星楚抑制不住剧烈高潮的淫叫，刚喷完一波又被肏开了宫口，瞬间又再次登上一轮高峰，连着射出了第二波阴精！  
“嗯嗯不——好可怕——为什么、呜又喷了——被大肉棒肏喷了两次——”严星楚失控地尖叫出来声音都变了调，整个人坐在男根上弓起身子小腹挺得高高的，身体已经承受不住如此巨大的灭顶快感，只懂不住甩着头夹紧两侧白腿哭泣淫叫。  
宋老爷被连续高潮两次的紧致湿滑肉穴绞缠到极致，终于舍得放开精关，在高热的腔炉里满足射出一道道有力的男精，打在娇嫩的腔壁上，精量充足瞬间把整个子宫灌得又涨又满。  
“宝贝星楚，为夫在你子宫射得又多又满，以后这里会怀上孩子，你愿意吗？”  
严星楚被肏得头脑一片空白，只懂得自己最后被男人射了一大泡阳精，而不知下身花穴花唇被肏得熟红翻肿了出来，一大滩自己的淫水混合精液从大张的肉洞中泄了出来，两人结合处简直泥泞不堪，一身皮肉欲望彻底被宋老爷给予的巅峰快感得到满足，严星楚初次承欢便潮吹多次，他失神地点点头脸红道，“愿意……”  
“星楚，你是我的人了。”宋老爷抱起软若无骨的美人，温柔地亲了上去。  
“嗯…宋郎……”  
严星楚内心满足喜悦，成了夫君的人，以后再有什么难处，这个人也会陪着自己。  
两人激爱后甜蜜拥吻，共享欢爱后的温馨余韵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋
> 
> 严星楚被肏了几天几夜，过后遇到宋老爷跟遇见鬼一样。  
> 心悦男人，和他做那种事是很快乐，可宋老爷的精力实在太惊人了。  
> 严星楚躲了他几天，终于被宋老爷抓住，男人嘴上一大堆什么捆绑道具听不懂的词，简直把他吓得瑟瑟发抖，猫一样的王爷生生抖成了个兔子。  
> 他奋力反抗，眼眶红红的，不甘心哭出来。  
> “你这变态，离我远点！放肆啊——”  
> “明明很爽，小楚为什么不承认呢？”笑眯眯抱走。  
> “不许你叫我小楚，走开！不要插进来——嗯啊——”  
> “还是得绑着你才能给我好好肏。”  
> “你、混蛋！变态！”美人哭了出来。  
> “是是是，我混蛋我变态，不该对你一见钟情拼了命想要你。”  
> “呜你走开……呜…我才不信…”  
> “那为夫肏到你信为止好吗，宝贝。”  
> “呜呜……”  
> “好吗，宝贝。”  
> “走开…呜…”  
> “好吗，宝贝。”  
> “……呜嗯…”  
> “好吗，宝贝。”  
> “……”  
> “好吗，宝贝。”  
> “你他妈到底是多烦，不干就滚，呃啊——”  
> “遵命，我的宝贝王爷。”


	7. 老爷轻点儿 七 三夫人出场 大夫人吃味 含彩蛋

宋老爷同二夫人颠鸾倒凤荒唐几日后，精神焕发如同新婚。  
今天他起了个早，简单洗漱完毕，看向还在床内睡得香甜的美貌星楚，感到了幸福充实。  
宋老爷脚步轻盈走出卧室，随后悄悄掩上房门，在练功房稍作锻炼后出了身汗，移步浴池冲了个澡，最后才去到饭厅，时早点刚好上桌，宋老爷吩咐下人给二夫人送早点过去后，大口吃了几个肉馅包子喝了杯清甜豆浆，再入口半碗鲜虾生滚蛋粥，一个人吃饱后也没见大夫人来用餐，以为他真像严星楚说的生病了，担心地来到宋玉茗房门前。  
“茗儿？”  
宋老爷敲了敲门。  
里面毫无动静。  
宋老爷奇怪，推门进去，也没见宋玉茗人影。  
来到里间，才见到宋玉茗躺床上睡得正香，男人松了口气，慢慢走过去，打算吻醒他的大夫人。  
“嗯……”宋玉茗被宋老爷熟悉亲吻到悠悠醒转，“老爷……”宋玉茗几日没见到男人了，最近事务大小都是他在帮忙打理，昨晚也是看账到深夜。  
宋老爷见一向温柔如水的大夫人都累出了黑眼圈，又是心疼又是过意不去，手掌轻轻抚摸宋玉茗的脸颊，“茗儿……这几天辛苦你了。”  
宋玉茗脸蛋贴在宋老爷手心里轻柔蹭动，“我不累。”  
“老爷，有位姓凤的客人向店里下了很大一笔金额的订金，需要老爷去看看。我已经差人在水云轩留了雅间，还得劳烦老爷去详谈。”  
“好啊。”宋老爷变着角度亲他，闻他身上清新的檀香，亲吻他露出一大截的白皙后颈，“茗儿，好香……”  
“老爷有没有在听我说话啊。”宋玉茗浅笑着躲闪，男人压住乱动的身子扯开他衣襟手快地溜了进去，“嗯……老爷待会你还要出门，我们晚上再……。”宋玉茗收紧胸前的衣服，想劝阻宋老爷，如玉的脸庞早已泛起红晕。  
宋老爷见宋玉茗温声劝他，只好放开在他耳边用低沉声音回应，说完又用力亲了他几口把人亲得眼泛水光气喘连连，来来回回摸摸抱抱数次才肯离去。

水云轩是开在湖边的豪华画舫，画舫上筑有双层观台，雕饰精美做工精湛，舫内还设雅间供宾客啜饮小憩，门窗与外部隔有绿绦纱帘，来此赏玩的客人不仅可以欣赏湖光美景还可惬意歇息。画舫的管事被问起主人是谁时只说了化名，真正其主一直不为人所知。  
宋老爷到达水云轩时，管事同他说客人已经早早等在房里，老爷进去便知。  
宋老爷点头，问来人是否等了很久。  
管事说来了好一会了，这客人长得无比好看，性格却好生奇怪，进了房间就静静喝茶，其他什么也不要。  
宋老爷暗忖里面来人的身份，对管事嘱咐道没事别来打扰，待会叫你再进来。  
管事点头应下，退了出去。  
关于这个客人宋玉茗那边也得不到什么信息，只知此人姓凤。天下姓凤的不多，但名声最响的倒有一个，商界无人不知无人不晓。  
宋老爷进了房门，看到眼前的人登时一愣。  
眼前的青年正站着细品手中茗茶，他面容俊美，举手投足优雅自然，望向湖面的星眸波光流转，美不胜收，只是眉宇间透着淡淡疏离，清冷出尘，实在是好看得不似凡人。  
青年长身玉立，身姿风骨比宋老爷见过的任何一个商人都要华贵雍容。  
“宋老板既然来了，进来喝一杯如何。”  
宋老爷收起打量，面容带笑点头:“凤老板。”  
见凤庭不苟言笑，宋老爷面上笑容有点挂不住，“鄙人宋流煦，敢问凤老板怎么称呼。”  
“姓凤，单名一个庭字。”凤庭声音清冽如泉，又融如露霖，很是动听悦耳。  
“原来是凤大老板，真是百闻不如一见，果真气度不凡。”宋老爷客套几句，见那人惜字如金着实不易沟通，暗讶此人如此冷淡待人接物却经商至大，也实是商界奇葩了。  
“我听闻宋老板家有天下奇珍，不知可否割爱让与于我。”  
宋老爷心里咯噔，家里奇珍除了那两人还有何物，莫不是凤庭知道了什么秘密。  
“不知凤老板说的奇珍……”  
“那当是寒玉碧骨，玲珑棋局，当世不二棋盘珑玉。”  
宋老爷一听心里松了口气，“凤老板好眼光，这棋盘稀世难得，我当初也是花了好大力气到手。”  
“不知宋老板可否割爱？我愿出重金相购。”  
“凤老板如此喜爱棋奕，此物也算遇到了有缘人。”宋老爷见凤庭有意要买，也不好当下拂他意，“只是我家夫人也是个爱棋之人，也烦请凤老板稍等些天，待我回去问过内人再给答复。”  
凤庭点头，眼中似乎有了点温度，“那便有劳。”  
宋老爷见他面目生的好看又如自家茗儿喜好相同，本想有意结交，只是凤庭态度时时拒人千里之外，心下稍感失落，觉察说得再多也是话不投机，几句了了便借说还有事即拱手离去。

宋老爷晚上回到家中，睡前抱着宋玉茗说了此事。  
“既然凤老板如此看重珑玉，老爷卖给他也无妨。”宋玉茗把宋老爷顺着头发，除下外衣，“我这还有一副棋盘可作替代，暖玉棋子在冬日里也不似珑玉触手生寒，反而温润可爱更适合在掌心把玩。”  
宋老爷抱住他，似有点不开心道:“你都没见那凤老板求人是各种态度，明明是求我让与宝物，却还一副不咸不淡的样子。”  
宋玉茗笑了笑，道:“说不定那人生性如此，不喜谄媚附笑，喜爱对弈之人往往容易沉浸在其中，巧思诡想，杀伐果断，那位凤老板看来也是个怪人。”  
宋老爷见宋玉茗还替凤庭说话，脸上佯装忿忿不平，手上在宋玉茗身上乱摸一气:“我的茗儿怎么老替外人说话，几日不见就不向着你男人了。”  
宋玉茗被摸到痒处笑得腰都软了下来，纷纷说着不敢不敢老爷饶命，宋老爷见他笑得特别好看，忍不住重重亲了他一口。  
两人笑闹停止对望片刻，宋老爷顺势打横抱起宋玉茗，与他唇舌交缠躺到床上。  
“嗯……”宋玉茗发出好听的呻吟，“老爷……今晚不去小楚那儿吗。”  
宋老爷苦笑，“他还在躲我……”  
宋玉茗听了忍笑道:“要不是你把他弄的床都下不了，他又怎会如此。”  
“这不能怪我，心意相通，而且实在是太久了。”宋老爷丝毫不觉得把人做不下床有什么不妥，他继续亲吻宋玉茗红红的脸蛋和嘴唇，还是担心道:“他以后不会讨厌我吧。”  
“怎么会。和老爷做这种事有多舒服…嗯……他肯定最清楚不过……”宋玉茗被男人深深一吻，劝慰的话到此结束，好几日没见到男人，今天还听他说了半天凤老板，心里就算有点吃味也不会表露出来。  
宋玉茗一个翻身把男人压在下面，眼睛亮亮有神，嘴角弯起意味深长的弧度，双手捧起宋老爷的脸亲了下去。  
“茗儿？唔唔……”宋老爷被亲了个措手不及，茗儿平时可没那么主动啊。  
“今天的凤老板，肯定是姿色卓绝。”  
宋老爷见他突然提起，被亲得有点蒙圈。  
“怎么突然说这个。”  
宋玉茗弯眼笑笑，“老爷，您大概是不知道你提了多少次凤老板吧。”  
宋老爷心里咯噔一下，看宋玉茗眼神毫无笑意，顿觉不妙，立即老老实实交代:“他的确是好看，可人实在冷淡，我本想结交为朋友，不想人家根本没那意思，我就不自讨没趣了。”  
宋玉茗听他说到这份上，放了他一马，乖顺翻身侧躺，牵起男人的手放到自己下体，双腿夹紧缓缓动作。  
“反正老爷现在，只能想着我。”  
宋老爷被他弄的内心一荡，手指分开花唇插进那妙处，抽插搅弄里面漾出的蜜液。  
“嗯嗯——”宋玉茗把头埋进宋老爷肩窝里哼哼，感受男人粗壮指节在穴里翻搅，肉壁动情含着一收一缩，滋噗滋噗吃得好不快活。  
“茗儿……今天好主动。”宋老爷一下子就硬了，在穴内逐渐加入手指，提起宋玉茗一玉条腿横在自己身侧，抽出手指，就过身子把半勃性器埋了进去。  
“嗯——”宋玉茗轻咬红唇，微汗的黑发贴在  
耳侧，衬得脸部白皙皎洁，透着薄粉。美眸微微张开，小扇子一样扑棱的睫毛扇得宋老爷心里一动一动的。  
“茗儿不要忍着。”宋老爷最爱宋玉茗害羞的样子，伸舌撬开美人的唇齿，舔食对方口中津液，戏弄那条诱人小舌，非得把宋玉茗亲得合不拢嘴才罢休。  
“哈啊——好大……”身下被男人缓慢挺动抽插，宋玉茗感受体内男根渐渐涨大，男人动作温柔还转着圈，细细碾磨花穴内各个角落。  
宋玉茗很喜欢这样不断累积快感，他脸红心跳坐起身来，配合宋老爷的节奏，晃起腰肢逆时针画着圈，感受体内巨棒频频制造的刺激。  
“啊……嗯……”  
没有什么能比美人沉醉在欲望里更值得观赏了，宋老爷心想。只见宋玉茗双腿大开颠着肉棒坐在男人根部，被肏熟艳的两瓣大花唇包住宋老爷的硕大一吞一吐，两人阴部周围挂满了淫水被打散的泡沫，宋玉茗还不时顺起男人茂密的草丛，旋压细腰吞进肉棒时故意放低腹部，让凸出的花蒂被一大撮硬毛戳刺，每次都浑身发抖满足娇喘地重复动作。  
今晚主动到有点反常的宋大夫人，就这么用夫君的身体把自己玩到高潮。  
“嗯……射了——”  
大量花液从里涌出，和里面的龟头匆匆打了个招呼，就被宋玉茗的连续摆腰弄出了体外。  
宋老爷觉得此景美是美矣，自己也是爽了，却总感觉缺了点什么。  
宋玉茗高潮后依然占据主动，收紧花穴，嘴上催促着男人快快出精。  
宋老爷被他的尽情娇吟叫得有点把持不住，一不小心就缴械，还没怎么进入宫口就全数泄了进去。  
看着宋玉茗满脸满足的情欲汗湿模样，也是美得动人心魄，不过宋老爷还是觉得哪里不对。  
嘶……到底是哪里不对了。  
！  
宋老爷睡之前终于反应过来，今晚居然是被媳妇用花穴肏了自己？  
刚想问清楚茗儿怎么就生气了，不想对方才做了一次就困得迷迷糊糊地说道:“宋郎，好困，我们睡吧。”  
宋玉茗说完还伸手抱住宋老爷腰，一副正要陷入睡眠的甜香里。  
“好好好……睡睡睡……”  
宋老爷今晚雄风未振满肚子问号还被打了回去，茗儿到底是不是在生气？脑袋里就萦绕着大堆问号进入了疑团的梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋
> 
> 第二天一早，早茶桌上缺席了两个。  
> 宋玉茗慢悠悠吃完早点，啜着茶，听着隔墙来自下人窸窸窣窣的八卦。  
> “哎，听说了没，老爷和二夫人昨晚都在一房间里，今早还让咱把早茶送过去，小午送完餐都红着脸回来的。”  
> “哎哟二夫人终于啊！”  
> “是啊都多少年了，咱们都帮老爷看在眼里不是。”  
> “那可不是，老爷从几年前二夫人进门闹的那事儿都懂吧，之后连出差在外，也挂念着二夫人今天吃得好是不好开不开心。”  
> “就是就是……”  
> ……  
> 宋玉茗淡定自在，吃完用棉帕抹抹嘴，不去点破那些碎言碎语。  
> 宋大夫人吃饱起来伸了个懒腰，昨晚真是睡了个有史以来最好的觉。  
> 嗯，剩下的就只剩慢慢把手中一半事务慢慢交给小楚打理，自己又可以更清闲了。不枉他也是多年敲打那块砖头，不下猛药还真是不会开窍。  
> 宋玉茗哼着调走向自己的书房，开心想着周围是该添点什么品种的花草虫鱼为好。  
> 真是非常完美的早晨。
> 
> “呜嗯……老爷该去洗漱了……”  
> 严星楚一大早醒来就发现自己又被按在男人怀中，宋老爷晨勃的巨棒就这么贴在一晚上被肏干的花阜上细细磨蹭。  
> “洗漱之前都是要做一次的……”  
> 严星楚睡意朦胧，昨晚花穴被肏喷了好几次，没想到被巨棒蹭着蹭着又开始流出水开，“嗯……插进来……宋郎在星楚里面射了我们就去洗漱……”花穴自动收缩，严星楚主动探到身后，握到了那根又硬又粗的阳物，被那粗长烫得浑身发软不自觉嗯了一声，颤抖兴奋的花穴骚水又多一点。  
> “那星楚把它放进去。”  
> 严星楚睡得迷迷糊糊，鬼使神差地就按照男人诱惑般低语说的去做，撇开一条细长白腿搭在身后宋老爷的大腿上，一边撸动那根粗热巨棒一边把喷着热气的大龟头放到自己花穴口蘸了点淫液，再慢慢破开被一晚上数不清多少次浊液黏连的穴缝，波的一声吞进了宋老爷的性器直到根部，“啊……好大……”  
> 红肿的花穴不应该再容纳巨物，刚被破身的严星楚不晓得花穴再被肏就会彻底翻开花，然而此时穴内只有辣辣的感觉，和被填满的愉悦。  
> “老爷……你动动……”严星楚还未彻底醒来，只是依照男人说的吃进了肉棒，让他再动那是不能的了。  
> 宋老爷咬起美人的耳垂，“星楚，为夫还想睡会，你用骚穴把它夹射好不好。”  
> 严星楚脸上荡起娇羞，转过头看向夫君，发现宋老爷居然就这么闭目睡去，花穴含着热铁里面烫烫的好舒服，下身的瘙痒磨得蠕动的穴肉好空虚。  
> “嗯哈……”严星楚不想吵醒夫君，但刚被插穴男人就不动了，毫无主动经验的他只好轻轻抬起多肉的翘臀，挺起落下慢慢用花穴套弄丈夫的男根。“嗯…不行……肏不到……呜好痒…宋郎……醒醒…”  
> 严星楚推了推身后的男人，男人毫无反应就像睡死了过去，严星楚急得快哭了，说要做一次的现在又是什么情况啊。夫君用肉棒把自己剩下的睡意都驱赶走，还这么睡了过去，宋郎真的太过分了，呜这变态混蛋……  
> 严星楚红着脸蛋就着肉棒插入花穴的姿势，慢慢在男人身上坐了起来，“嗯嗯……嗯——”严星楚双腿大开跨在宋老爷身侧，用手撑在男人腿上，不得不用力上下耸动丰满的屁股，一下一下坐在男人性器上满足自己。  
> “啊……哈啊不……好深……”坐在男人身上整根吞入，分泌的淫水打湿两人密不透风结合处，男根肏到花穴最深的地方，硕大的龟头次次都差一点就顶到穴内最隐秘的宫口。  
> “嗯——不行……呜宋郎……宋郎……呜呜……”严星楚无助地哭了出来，“骚穴好痒啊……好想要宋郎狠狠肏子宫——”  
> 宋老爷当然是装睡观赏了那绝美人儿从躺着到坐起的全过程，从严星楚坐起身用花穴套弄自己，被两瓣肿大肥厚的花唇包裹自己性器，一边流水一边收缩，阳具在毫不知情的二夫人体内又大了一圈。  
> 听到严星楚甜腻的呻吟求饶，宋老爷再也忍不住，在美人抬起臀就要落下的瞬间，自己突然掐紧他的细腰狠狠往上一顶！  
> “啊——老爷肏进来了——呜大龟头又把宫口撑开了呜嗯……好酸好舒服……”严星楚被狠狠一顶登时尖叫了出来，肉臀死死钉在男人腹部上颤抖，花穴痉挛一般绞紧了体内的男根，流了一大滩水缓了过来后发现男人睡醒正一脸精神看着他，“呜……混蛋老爷…你故意的！”  
> “宝贝，我才刚醒。”宋老爷打死不承认。  
> “你、你混蛋……我不要做了，说洗漱前做一次肯定也是骗人的。”严星楚不顾花穴又痛又痒，就想起身抽离。  
> 宋老爷哪肯让他走，一个更深的顶入就把美人肏得软下身，严星楚泪眼朦胧满脸通红看向男人，“讨厌宋郎……你滚！——呃啊——”  
> 宋老爷有的是办法治他，曲起健壮的大腿让严星楚抱着，“星楚抱稳了。”说完快速耸动强健腰肢，把美人从下至上肏得无力抵抗，只能大张双腿露出深红色的美艳花穴被肉棒冲刺的风景。  
> “唔嗯——太快、子宫要被肏坏了呜——”严星楚抱着男人膝盖，承受身后狂风暴雨般抽插，脸红得要滴血嘴边嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，好舒服被男人肏得舒服死了，严星楚听着两具肉体啪啪声迷迷糊糊地想。  
> 宋老爷见那骚穴水流个不停，用手绕到花穴前面，轻轻碰了下那颗饱满的肉蒂，瞬间激起穴内巨大的反应。  
> “呜呃——不要玩阴蒂了……昨夜都快被玩破了——啊啊——”严星楚瘫倒在男人大腿上，想抓住那只在肆虐阴蒂的大手，被那里又痛又尖锐的快感刺激得发抖，“骚阴蒂不能玩了……呜呜一玩骚穴就会射好多水——”  
> “你不知道为夫就想看你喷潮么。”宋老爷手指来到结合处，“星楚喷了为夫就好好射里面，好不好。”  
> “不行——呜呜你会再肏进子宫让我喷两次的——宋郎混蛋、嗯呃——！”严星楚哭了出来，那坏人又在玩他的阴蒂。  
> “这都被你发现了，真是了解为夫。”宋老爷继续努力肏干里面的宫口，“那就只喷一次，喷得里面湿湿的为夫马上肏进去。”  
> 严星楚见男人退让了一步只好抽咽着妥协了，委屈想骚穴再喷水就要坏掉了，“那老爷快把星楚的骚穴肏射吧——呃啊——”宋老爷听到下令发狠一样顶进了美人的宫口，大龟头直接卡进了里面，同时拇指食指用力捏住了大如黄豆的阴核，“嗯啊不行了骚阴蒂也被玩坏了——骚穴忍不住了、要射给老爷了——大龟头又要被星楚的骚水给喷到了——”  
> 严星楚扭曲腰肢重重挺起，哭着达到了高潮，花穴失禁一般从子宫喷出一道道有力的阴精浇灌在宫口的龟头上，白嫩的臀瓣像是钉在了夫君的男根上不住颤抖晃动，花穴深深吃到根部，内里正经历一场肉欲极乐的洗礼。  
> 宋老爷等严星楚差不多高潮完毕，才打开精关在里面狠狠射了进去。  
> “嗯呼…里面又被宋郎射精——子宫好满啊装不下了……”严星楚无力瘫在男人大腿上，闭眼感受一波波射进来的男精，细长白腿在男人两侧细细蹭动。  
> “星楚是不是累了。”宋老爷见严星楚又要合上眼。  
> 超级累。  
> 严星楚累得不愿说话，点点头，正想直接这样睡去。下面花穴高潮后又辣又疼，呜，肯定是被肏坏了。  
> “那老爷抱你去洗漱，要把里面东西清理干净才行。”宋老爷不一会站起身来披了件外衣，“回来吃了早点再好好睡上一觉嗯？”  
> 严星楚困得再次点点头，任宋老爷用床单包裹他抱起，走到卧室后的浴池去了。


	8. 老爷轻点儿 八 凤大美人终于要开吃了！(一)

宋老爷第二天处理完手上的事，出信约见了凤庭，隔天收装好珑玉，踱步来到凤庭下榻的客栈。  
来到门外，屋内却传来打斗声。  
“哼，好个凤大老板，原来还深藏不露。”  
里头传来个陌生的声音，听上去像是个少年。  
“凤某与阁下素未蒙面，不知暗中偷袭有何指教。”声音清清冷冷，是凤庭。  
“交出图谱我便不杀你，否则……”  
“我不知什么图谱，阁下莫不是认错人了。”  
“少废话，图谱就在你身上，待我把你弄死搜身自有答案。”少年声音明媚说话却动辄杀人夺财，语气非常凶狠。  
“那你尽管放马过来。”凤庭应对沉着，他曾有缘拜师学武，几十招之内依然不见败迹，那少年见无机可乘，心道这人有两下子，招式松动故意露出破绽。  
凤庭不急不躁，一个迈步攻击对手下盘，没想对面正是等他这个动作，那少年双腿钳住凤庭前脚，一个使力就要把人翻倒。  
凤庭前脚不稳牵动全身，顿觉自己着了对方的道，头也不转掌风照背后来势呼了过去。  
少年见凤庭背对出掌闪身灵活躲过，眼露凶光，杀机毕现。  
两人打斗声霹雳乓啷，传到门外，听得宋老爷顾不上敲门，抬脚狠狠一踹，大喝:“哪来的狂徒，也敢对宋某的客人无礼。”  
眼前只见凤庭在与一黑衣人交手，战况因多了宋老爷立即偏向凤庭，黑衣少年惊觉这来人居然毫无声息靠近还冲了进来，暗道不妙提身要撤。  
宋老爷箭步刹住少年，那少年见状更是一惊，这人速度好快！  
宋老爷不容对手迟疑，几招之内制服了这个年少刺客。  
凤庭上前扯开敌人黑面，竟是一娇俏貌美的少年。  
宋老爷心有薄怒，喝声质问少年姓甚名谁，受谁指使，为了何物不惜偷袭杀人。  
那少年见被擒，瞬间跟变了个人，摆出人见犹怜的脸色，委屈娇道：“宋叔叔好厉害，人家打不过，你就放过人家吧。”  
宋老板见他长得稚气未脱，想想应该也是他一时听信了什么来此调皮捣蛋，语气不禁放软了一些:“那你告诉叔叔，你叫什么，武功在哪学的，受谁指使，来这里做什么，叔叔和这边的大哥哥就放了你好不好。”  
凤庭在旁默不作声，静静看着宋老板就跟自己人一样审问那少年。  
少年眨了眨双美目，眼角冒出几滴泪珠，害怕道：“我叫舒二一，是我师父让我来杀掉这个好看的哥哥，说是要拿什么图谱。”  
宋老爷微讶，什么师父能让自己徒弟出手杀人，仅仅就为了一张图谱。  
“那图谱是何物？”凤庭终于开了口。  
“我也不知道，好像是印在一张很漂亮的纸上。师父叫我做事我也反抗不了呀……”少年闪动起天真可怜的眼眸看向宋老爷，把宋老爷看得心又软了一截。  
“那你再告诉叔叔，你的师父叫什么，是哪个门派？”宋老爷心下觉得孩子可怜，摸了摸少年的头发。  
“我…我不知道师父名字，师父就是师父啊。”  
宋老板见问不出什么，无言看向凤庭。  
凤庭点了点头，“你且走吧，那师父不拜也罢。”凤庭见那少年楚楚可怜的样子，也不想多费口舌。  
少年谢过两人，抹了一把眼泪，临走前还抓住两个大人的手，感激道谢一番才离去。  
宋老爷见那少年走了，看向凤庭关切问道:“凤老板可有受伤？”  
“无妨。”凤庭斟茶喝了一口，“原来宋老板功夫这样好。”  
“出门在外，学过些拳脚，不值一提。”宋老板呵呵一笑，拿起门外地上装珑玉的箱子，“凤老板有心重金相购珑玉，我家夫人说有缘物自然归有缘人，这珑玉现在是凤老板的了。”  
宋老爷将箱子放置桌上打开，寒玉碧骨，玲珑棋盘，上好玉石打造的棋盘与黑白棋子，玉棋整体呈象牙白色，亦有更难得的黑玉作为黑子，玉质通透，光滑圆润，流光下泛出丝丝碧绿纹理，雕刻技术复杂精妙，棋盘雕饰简约仿若浑然一体，美轮美奂。  
“多谢宋老板割爱，凤某感激不尽。”凤庭看到珑玉纤尘不染，整齐收纳于箱中，不禁用手抚过一遍，梦寐以求的心愿之物摆在眼前，凤庭看起来比平时有生气了许多。他看向珑玉的脸庞微红映着玉光，肌肤柔嫩莹润白皙，眼中似乎只有这方寸之间的玉棋世界，眼底被衬得一片清澈透亮，流光动人，一时也把宋老爷看呆了。  
凤庭抬头向宋老爷拱手致谢，嘴角微微含笑，言语之间已非第一次见面时的疏离。  
宋老爷支支吾吾客套了几句，见凤庭又扭头去看棋，葱玉般白细长手指拨弄棋子，传来玉石相碰的咯拉咯拉声，宋老爷就在这声音里看着凤庭，心里想的只有一句话。  
他终于笑了。

宋老爷觉得自己完了。

两人就着玉棋聊了起来。  
凤庭不愿讲述过多自身的事，潦草带过，说是以前一位故人带他学了棋奕，现一直喜爱至今。  
宋老爷知他面冷心不冷，说话也渐渐不再拘谨词句，边喝边聊，同凤庭讲述了去寻找珑玉时的有趣故事。  
宋老爷口才极好，讲出的故事犹像一副生动画卷展现眼前，其间故事曲折中又富柔情，惊险中又蕴藏生机，听得凤庭津津有味如临其境，更为其中妙趣横生的波折情节感叹不已，他没想到一副小小棋盘，背后也如人一般可以经历许多，不禁想到故人那句:人生如棋，棋如人生。  
两人这次聊了许久，桌上的茶水就要饮歇，宋老爷起身出门，下楼吩咐了小二再送盏茶上来，不想回来一进门，就见凤庭撑着头一脸潮红难受的样子。  
宋老爷上前关心道:“凤老板，可是身体不适。”  
凤庭摇摇头，被宋老爷一碰，顿时感到身上迅速蔓延了一团邪火，烧过脑袋又烧至全身，然后又重重击到下腹，迸发一阵阵涨痛。  
凤庭把头匐到桌上，埋在手臂里。全身血管好像都被那火烧开烧沸似的，一突一突闹着涨着，凤庭被那热度熏红了脸颊，脑袋渐渐也被热浪冲得昏沉起来。  
“热……好热……”  
凤庭像是做梦般呓语起来，头蹭着手臂，身体坐在凳椅上不适扭动，下腹又热又涨，腰身却越来越无力，全身只能依靠桌上的双手支撑才不倒下。  
“凤老板…凤兄？你怎么了，怎么额头这么烫。”宋老板见情况不对，扶住凤庭肩膀扳过来一看，面色涨得潮红，细汗密布把平时整理齐妥的头发打湿弄乱，贴在额边，耳垂下，脖子上。喷出的热气把抿住的红唇熏得像上了一层胭脂，平时清冷的眼神此时却迷离得看不清焦点，眼里一片蜜汤春水似有似无，情动地荡起簌簌泪光。  
“凤……”  
宋老板看得心热狂跳，明知不能越界，却又小心翼翼抬起凤庭的脸想看更多。  
凤庭被一双微凉大手拖起脸颊，无意识舒服地蹭了蹭，他微张开美眸，发现宋老爷的脸近在咫尺，他吓了一跳想要逃离开，不喜与人亲近的自己，现在居然因为这男人的触碰，感到放松和快意。  
宋老爷见凤庭微弱挣来，瞬间脑袋一醒立即拉开距离，咳一下道:“凤兄，我去给你找个女人来。”  
“不不……不行……”凤庭直摇头，他全身都高热敏感非常，甚至衣物的布料都在摩擦他敏感的皮肤，造成刺激。  
而这些刺激，让他的分身站了起来。  
“呜……热……”凤庭绝望闭起眼睛，任由眼角的热泪断线掉落，脑中尽量保持清明，“宋老板…走开……”  
“你这药性太重，不泄出来会死人的。”宋老板不忍看他难受，直接搂过凤庭的肩膀抱入怀里，矮身用手臂穿过凤庭双腿膝盖弯，低喝一声把人打横抱起放到床上。  
凤庭身子被宋老爷碰到哪里，哪里就跟被烙火擦过一样，全身血肉都在渴望被剥光被触摸被侵犯，他强忍住体内汹涌不止的浪潮，翻身滚进床里面，低声闷哼用手紧紧抓住下腹的衣摆。  
宋老爷知他不愿让自己帮忙，便不再提出，现下只是怕他出事。  
“凤老板，凤老板，凤庭！看着我！”宋老板叫唤凤庭，抓住凤庭不知所措的双手，不断喊凤庭的名字，叫得凤庭转头过来，睁开红通通的眼睛，眸里一片泪水，里面昭然若揭的欲望与无助已经无从闪躲。  
“不……不用你……”  
“我帮你把手放进去，你上下套出来就好了明白吗？”宋老爷情急，以防不虞，不顾他挣扎强行扯开他的袭裤，用衣摆挡住凤庭私密的地方，用手引导凤庭的双手去到了那里。  
“呜……”凤庭双手一碰到，那物几乎就要射了，高热敏感的肉棒在自己无章法随意几下套弄，匆匆射了出来，凤庭睁大眼睛泪水断了线流出来，他不想去看宋老爷脸上的表情，低头咬唇喘得厉害，继续用手搓揉起被挡住的性器，堪堪挡住的衣物下双手快速起伏，凤庭怎么都不得方法，性急地把那物粗鲁撸过一遍，自己又痛又得不到快感，身体的热意也丝毫得不到缓解，眉头痛苦蹙起，几丝黑发贴在潮红湿热的脸上，少了十分的清远，却添了几分禁欲妩媚，宋老爷看得目不转睛，又不敢再看下去。  
宋老爷按捺心里翻腾的欲念，忍下冲动扭头就要离开床边，却被一股扯力留住，那指节像是灌注了全身心的力气，却又轻弱无力般捻住宋老爷的衣摆，那人已经再也控制不住身体的洪水猛兽，放开咬出红印的嘴唇，嘴角逸出抽泣的低吟。  
“我……我不会……”  
宋老爷背对凤庭，脸上一片看不清的表情。


	9. 老爷轻点儿 九 凤大美人被吃掉了(二)

宋老爷转身去看凤庭，就算被欲望本能折磨，凤庭也没崩溃失态，脸蛋涨红闷在被子里，越发没有声音。  
宋老爷把他从被子里捞起来，凤庭哭湿的脸颊默默淌过眼泪，睁开眼无助地看着眼前的男人。  
宋老爷轻柔抚过青年的脸庞，从第一眼见他，慕他风姿想结交成好友，今日两人相谈甚欢以为从此可如亲友来往，根本没想到自己有一天也会对所谓“朋友”动了不该动的心思。  
“凤庭，我可不止想帮你。”宋老爷低头亲吻凤庭的脸颊，浑身软热的美人无处闪躲，听见男人不同寻常沙哑磁性的声音，凤庭看不清男人的表情，眼前一片迷糊，隐约感受到自己的性器被附上了一只宽大微凉的手掌。  
凤庭舒服低喘，高热肌肤接触到男人体温正常的身体，被那凉意吸引身体不自觉靠了过去。  
凤庭追逐那凉意，连自己什么时候被剥光，全身赤裸抱住宋老爷，被搂在男人怀里也不知。  
宋老爷摸着凤庭宛如白玉的细腻肌肤，一双大手在他背后臀上来回逡巡，顶在两人之间的两根肉棒相互挤压，宋老爷用手把两根合并在手里上下滑动，一手来到凤庭身后，想要探寻美人的蜜洞。  
“不……那里不……”  
“乖，不进去的话，你的药过不了。”  
宋老爷把美人压在身下，不让他挣扎过多，抬起美人一条腿折到他胸前，强迫美人自己抱住膝盖，舔弄美人胸前早已挺立绽放的蜜豆，嘬吮周围的细嫩乳肉，美味无比吸咬起来。  
宋老爷大手往下一探，愣了一下。  
那蜜洞的上方，居然长着不属于男人的肉缝，那里早已湿得一塌糊涂，沾了宋老爷满手湿滑黏腻的液体。  
宋老爷不可置信，抬高那两条腿，细细看了片刻。  
凤庭见被男人看到了自己隐藏多年的秘密，屈辱别过头默默流泪，他让男人弄他，男人肯定会看到，凤庭想到了宋老爷会发现他的身体如此畸形，更准备好了男人会说出恶心、异形这样的字眼。  
“你是…双人。”宋老爷惊愕，谁想到在商界里举足轻重的凤大老板，居然还是个皇城旧眷，带有不为世人知晓的秘密。  
“别看……用后面……”凤庭不想去看男人的表情，那对他来说和凌迟处死没有什么区别。  
宋老板怜心大盛，抱着凤庭激动得又亲又吻，吻着凤庭闭起的眼睛，吻上美人姣好的嘴唇。  
宋老爷低声在凤庭耳边道:“凤庭，我要你。”  
凤庭被那不容拒绝的声音震到，不去细想自己为何轻易被男人接纳，只当那人没有折辱自己的意思，脑中绷紧的神经似乎一下子松懈下来，取而代之的是神智被情欲折磨得越发模糊，渴望触碰却不得让这副躯体迎来更炙热的浪潮，未被满足的肉欲几乎就要占据凤庭的理智。  
“帮我……宋……流煦……”凤庭闭上眼睛流泪，抱着胸前大开的双腿，把自己原原本本呈现在宋老爷眼下，销魂蚀骨的美景让宋老爷硬挺又涨大了一圈。  
凤庭像是在把自己献祭出去，寻求肉体上的救赎。  
宋老爷知凤庭并非出自自愿，而是事发突然迫不得已，他心有不忍，决意快速结束此事。  
他手指探入凤庭花穴下的蜜穴，积极扩张，毫不拖延，那蜜穴早已自动分泌粘液亟待男人肏干，宋老爷手指感受着里面的潮热湿滑，待扩充到三指，便扶好自己性器，对准那蜜洞，慢慢插了进去。  
“啊——”凤庭承受那巨刃破开自己，在穴内长驱直入，只感到穴内传来的钝重麻木，那肉刃在体内好热好满。  
男人最粗那部分已经进来，粗长柱身卡着洞口抽插，缓缓撞击着娇嫩紧致的内壁。  
“啊啊……快点……”凤庭只想尽快结束这场荒唐，脸蛋红得能滴血，长睫低垂眼睛看向别处，抱着自己的双腿任由男人肆意在体内肏干进出，两人结合处密不透风，上面的花穴穴口因腿张太大，咧开一指宽的细缝，里头的肉芽深藏不露，潜伏在两瓣淡色花唇里。  
花唇淌下清液，流到被男人撞击得发红的穴口，宋老爷尽责在那穴里进进出出，撞得水声噗嗤噗嗤发出声音，硕大柱头在里面四处探索，终于探到一处凸起，龟头撞到体内骚点立马让凤庭浑身紧绷，娇吟冲出口齿失控叫了出来。  
“啊——”  
声音一出，凤庭立即闭上了嘴巴，牙齿紧紧咬住红唇，咬出了血也不肯让自己再失态发声，空气里一时只有两个男人此起彼伏的喘息声，和肉体顶撞的拍打声。  
那声喘叫听得宋老爷身都酥了，可惜凤庭又绷紧了神经不肯再度失控，男人把控好精关在那紧致甬道里，对着那小口继续疯狂戳刺。  
“呜啊啊——”  
骚点被密集攻击，覆天灭地的快感就要深入凤庭脑髓，咬唇已经不能阻止呻吟，凤庭改咬上白玉般手臂，眼泪泉涌一般，快感太过强烈，他快要被逼疯了。  
宋老爷不忍他受伤，一手控制住凤庭手腕，一手悄悄抚上美妙的前穴。  
“乖，叫出来，别咬伤自己。”  
“啊……不……放开…哈啊…”凤庭被男人掣肘双手，口中再无遮拦，弱气的低吟被宋老爷撞得破碎，后穴不断被男人顶弄，快感与之倍增，当骚点再次被侵犯，凤庭终于抑制不住，抖着夹紧在男人身侧的双腿，弓起微颤的细腰，大声喘息着射了出来。  
“呜嗯——不——”一股股白色液体从涨红的性器喷射出来，高高射到了半空，全数滴落在凤庭挺起的胸乳上。还有几滴白液挂在粉嫩乳头被男人的顶弄滑落到身侧，星星点点，淫糜凌乱。  
宋老爷被凤庭泄精瞬间缩紧的甬道狠狠一绞，低声闷哼，继续发狠肏干那肉穴百来下，抖动着肉刃就要喷薄而出。  
“不要射进去……嗯不——”  
宋老爷哪里肯听，在几个深入撞击后，对着凤庭体内被肏得肿大的骚点，射出一道强力的阳精，就连最后也不放过任何一个能让凤庭失态的机会。  
“那里——不要、呃——”凤庭穴内骚豆被准确对着射到再肿了一圈，身前的肉棒又开始渐渐勃起，凤庭理智开始回笼，可身体却无法抗拒本能追逐欲望，任由宋老爷把他带入另一个极乐的世界。


	10. 老爷轻点儿 十 三夫人攻略失败 心疼老爷

宋老爷把凤庭一双白腿抗在肩上压低了身体，嘴一张吻上美人无声低泣的轻喘，在美人体内满足射了出来后，又浅浅插了几下才撤出来。  
“不要弄我了……停下……”凤庭被破了后穴，以为药效就会过去，眼见自己那根玉棒又要涨起，身下还有一处地方不知廉耻一直流水，那处穴口被宋老爷用手打着圈揉弄，还被男人用中指在那缝上来回滑动，用指甲搔刮敏感的阴唇。  
宋老爷伸进两指用力扩开那道肉缝，看到里面翻出娇嫩粉红的肉壁，粉色肉壁上还粘着丝丝透明的花液。肉壁在宋老爷目光注视下一缩一缩地翕动，不断情动泌出的花液被挤成一小片水渍黏连在肉壁收缩处，娇媚繁复的花道看得宋老爷气血上涌，血脉贲张。  
“凤庭，你都不知道……你这里有多美……”  
宋老爷吻上凤庭的大腿一侧，在内侧细嫩的地方又舔又吸，来到腿根咬住一片充血的花唇轻轻吮吸。  
“不…那里不行…停下…”凤庭害怕宋老爷要做的事，更害怕自己明明清醒，却无力阻止这男人要破自己两处穴，更怕自己给了这人，从此便要依附于他。  
凤庭挣扎起来，用手推拒男人，阻止那淫浪唇舌抵在他花唇上肆意入侵。  
“宋流煦……你、适可而止……”  
宋老爷抬头就见凤庭瞪着眼睛看他，眼角红红的，脸颊嘴唇也红红的，煞是好看。  
“我就在外面弄弄，不进去，你会很舒服的。”  
“你……这副身子，有什么好……”凤庭不懂男人，他从小和别人不一样，害怕自己秘密被发现，害怕被取笑，渐渐不爱和人来往，终日沉浸在自己世界，所幸他遇到了教他围棋的师父，遇到了肯为他人前人后付出的好友。  
而宋老爷，他心里也颇为欣赏。  
他以为他们彼此也能成为好友。  
只是到底如何中了春药，又如何阴差阳错和他成了这般关系。  
“哪里都好。”宋老爷温声道。  
宋老爷看凤庭恢复清明的眼神，暗想之前在后穴解决了一次，这次要想取得凤庭的前穴，大抵是不能的了。  
宋老爷觉得可惜。  
“就算这样…我也不愿……”凤庭挪了挪身子，用被子遮盖住躯体，翻过身想让情潮慢慢褪去。  
宋老爷见他一脸拒绝，心下黯然，拂过那人的发丝，贴在凤庭耳边道:“我会负责的，我会娶你。”  
王朝民风开放，男子嫁与男子不足为奇，可凤庭这样的人，又怎会甘心像个女人雌伏男人身下当个妻妾。  
凤庭背对宋老爷脸向着床里，看不到任何表情:“你不必如此，日后就当做…什么事都没发生过。”凤庭暗暗压抑体内逐渐苏醒的欲望，他闭上眼睛，脑中千思万绪，他脑子一定是被药弄迷糊了，宋流煦如此待他他竟不觉反感。  
他天性清冷，却天赋极高，学什么都很快，跟着师父学习经商手段，与官与商与民打交道这种繁杂之事都丢给好友去做，自己只愿意当个幕后主使人出主意做决策，他了解官场商界弱肉强食，名利浮沉，这么多年来自己也只是背后统领整个家族生意，平日也只与好友下属沟通，没想到这次独自出门寻宝，却有人如此加害自己，而且还是以这种让人难堪的方式。  
凤庭心下叹了口气，经商至大得罪的人总会有，就是不知谁会使得如此下作手段。  
身上还残留被男人抚摸亲吻的气息，凤庭抱紧了被子，幽幽说道:  
“宋老板可否让凤某独自休息，先不送了。”  
宋老爷见他有意赶人，心里一阵酸楚，半晌才道:“那起码，得让我抓住那个对你下药的人。”  
凤庭默道:“那便有劳了，宋老板需要什么消息可书信传来。”  
宋老爷哑然，苦笑道:“书信，你竟不愿见我至此？是你要留我的，也算是你情我愿，现下竟连朋友都没得做吗？”  
凤庭想起是自己留住了男人，悔意涌上心头，他不想再看背后的男人，抬起清醒的眼眸看床内纱帐，“凤某想忘了今日之事，还请宋老板也忘了罢。”  
宋老爷见他态度决绝，但一想到以后不能再见这人，心里一痛，他俯身在凤庭的耳边恨道:“凤庭，你有本事，你能忘，我做不到，你别想摆脱我。”说罢，宋老爷趁凤庭不及硬扳过他的下颚，对着红唇亲了下去。  
“唔你——”  
好不容易压下去的欲意又被男人侵犯的气息与唇舌撩拨起，凤庭只感觉自己腰身又开始发软，他眸光一闪，掌上用了七分力打在了宋老爷背上。  
宋老爷觉察凤庭动作，一手拆解凤庭招式，一手横在他咽喉锁骨用力稳住，双腿绞缠稳稳禁锢凤庭下体。  
逐渐凤庭使不上力，被宋老爷压着大口喘气，他脱力躺在床上，目光盯着宋老爷，凛道:“宋流煦，你莫要逼我做那种事。”  
宋老爷觉得好笑:“刚才该做的都做了，你莫不是忘了刚才在我身下，被我干得流水的样子。”  
凤庭被他言辞下流说的一愣，一个不备，疏于防范的唇舌又被男人侵犯进来。  
“唔……”凤庭扭头躲闪，发丝凌乱，两人亲得气喘呼呼，男人暧昧的气息喷在对方脸上，把凤庭的白玉脸颊熏起了薄红。  
凤庭见挣扎不能，气息不稳道:“你要是做了，我便从此不当有你这个人，今世再也不会见你。”  
宋老爷道:“你都说不再见我，今时今世又有什么区别，你不见我，便换我去见你，你总归是要见我的。”  
宋老爷深情吻了凤庭，极尽温柔施展各种柔情蜜意。他眼色一沉，缓缓说道:  
“我可以忘了今天的事，但我有个条件。”  
凤庭快被吻得缴械投降，脸红心热浑身发烫，被亲吻打乱的气息让凤庭脸蛋通红，肌肤透起一层薄汗。  
“你……唔呼……”  
宋老爷看着那人被亲得眸光越发迷离，低声道:“答应我我们还会是朋友，不要不见我。”  
凤庭被亲得喘不过气来，他不懂男人是怎么把他亲成这样还有余力说话，他口中发出唔唔呻吟，越发招架不住那缠人的唇舌。  
“凤庭，答应我好不好。”宋老爷着迷一样变着法子亲吻凤庭，让他无法顺利说出一句话，说着要做朋友，可在这嘴上发生的可不是朋友之间该有的情况。  
两片唇瓣牢牢实实贴在一起，宋老爷爱极凤庭不懂亲吻技巧，自己把他逼得泪眼朦胧脸热潮红，心里想着，再一点点，等他答应了就亲不到了。  
凤庭被宋老爷压着狠狠亲了一顿，心里泛起异样却又马上被忽略掉，他脑子快被那人弄得一片空白，只想顺着男人说的，答应后让他放了自己。  
凤庭唔唔出声，他只好答应男人的条件，再这样下去，不仅会被亲晕，下身的反应也越来越无法平复。  
他的身子为何会对男人的动作有这么大的反应。  
“凤兄，点个头答应我，我就放开你。”  
凤庭半睁着失神水眸，水气在里面翻动，他闭上眼睛，趁着被放开的空挡大口喘气，胸脯剧烈起伏，干咳了几下，妥协地点了点头。  
“凤兄，以后我再也不会对你做这种事，我们会是很好的朋友。”宋老爷见他答应，自嘲笑笑，起身穿衣，帮凤庭重新盖上被子，“明天我再来看你，你好好休息。”  
凤庭一语不发，直到宋老爷关门离去。  
扑通。  
扑通。  
凤庭对胸腔不可名状的剧烈跳动感到陌生，以为是被亲吻过度缺乏空气所致。  
他并不在意，咬牙平复了身体翻腾不已的阵阵欲潮，等待躁动的躯体冷静下来。  
他疲倦地合上眼帘，意识被睡意侵占前略庆幸想着男人要他答应的事。  
还可以做朋友。  
那也，挺好。


	11. 老爷轻点儿 十一 花灯节三位夫人撞见 老爷3P计划(上)

皇城适逢灯市，大街小巷张灯结彩，一盏盏光黄街灯烘亮了夜空，闹市上许多人结伴游逛，到处充满欢声笑语。  
说到灯市，不得不提生意最好的还是湖边的七巧灯，每逢过节，男子女子皆来此处把许愿信物置于灯内，灯放湖面随水而去，寄托心中思念。  
宋老爷与两位夫人在画舫上纵览岸上街灯美美景，画舫在湖上来回行驶，船上灯影绰绰，与湖灯交织相对，荧荧流转美不胜收。  
宋老爷高大英俊，宋玉茗文雅翩翩，严星楚姿容端丽，三人在画舫最上层把酒言欢，畅快无比。  
“每到灯市，就数这湖灯最好看。”严星楚喝得微醺，眼波流转，双颊透着薄粉，煞是好看。  
“甚是，男子女子在湖边泛灯，若是有互相看上眼的结成姻缘，也算是还了一桩心愿不是。”宋玉茗三人里最为喜酒，喝了许多眼神仍是清清亮亮。  
“待会咱们上岸也去放灯玩，你俩少喝点。”宋老爷皱眉，晚灯才刚点上这俩祖宗就喝成这样，还没逛灯市就先睡了去那可怎么行。  
“老爷你怎么不喝，这景色多好。”严星楚脸红红不满道，他酒量最浅又爱喝，“灯市又有什么好逛，人这么多挤死了。”  
“自然是要去泛上几盏，许个好愿。”宋老爷坐在三人中间，眼看严星楚就要喝醉，拿了他嘴边的酒杯一饮而尽，“星楚，少喝点。”  
严星楚更是不满，自从那几晚被做得起不来之后自己一直躲着宋老爷，男人居然也不去理睬他，如今又被男人管小孩一样管，脑袋已经喝得不清醒的严星楚，无端气上头来，冲道：“老爷你不许管我，我喝我的，干你什么关系嘛。”  
宋玉茗在一边心道不妙，眼看宋老爷脸上笑容变大，说了句:“好，那便随你，不过酒是不能再喝了，让人上茶吧。”  
宋玉茗心想，小楚这次不知什么时候又要被折腾了。  
宋老爷就最喜用严星楚说过的话制得他服帖，当然地点是在床上。  
此时大夫人已看透一切，道：“不如现在就上岸如何，昨年许的愿还挺灵，我也想再去试试。”  
宋老爷问道:“不知茗儿许的什么愿。”  
宋玉茗道:“说出来也无妨，自是希望老爷能与小楚消除芥蒂，三人一齐泛舟赏灯。”  
宋老爷听了感动，牵过宋玉茗的手亲了亲:“茗儿，你对我真好。”  
宋玉茗羞赧道:“你对我也很好。”  
严星楚看这俩人温情脉脉，有点嫉妒也有点羡慕，老爷就总不遂自己心意，还总顺着玉茗，他心里酸酸的不想说话，默默又喝了一杯。  
“小楚待会想许什么愿望。”宋玉茗一看严星楚便知他心底所想，不着痕迹把话题引开。  
“我、我才没什么愿望可许。”严星楚脸上一红，其实他有心愿与宋郎的关系就如眼前一样，但当着宋老爷面他才说不出口。“而且，说出来不就不准了。”  
宋玉茗笑道:“也是，我怎么也忘了。”  
等船停靠岸边，三人下了画舫，宋老爷见严星楚喝得脚步漂浮，伸手拉住严星楚的手稳住他，一路竟再无放开。  
严星楚既怕又羞，怕人来人往看见，皇朝民风虽然开放，但两个男子在街上牵手总不多见，然而他感受着宋老爷掌心传过的温度，任由男人牵着，脸颊飞红，心底甜丝丝的，适才翻倒的那点小醋坛小委屈此刻已经荡然无存。

宋老爷一家在热闹街市闲逛，三人容貌出众，时常引人侧目。  
宋老爷携严星楚与宋玉茗正在一个摊上把玩一件精巧舶来品，忽得听到一个熟悉的声音。  
“麻烦帮我把这件用这个羊皮卷起来。”那声音清冷自持，与热闹街市叫喊的声音格格不入，显得分外冷静从容。  
宋老爷转头一看，可不正是凤庭。  
“凤老板，没想到你也在此处。”  
凤庭侧过头，发现宋老爷就在他旁边，心里一跳。  
再看到宋老爷身旁牵着容貌倾城的严星楚，眼神不自觉黯了下来。  
“宋老板，好巧。”凤庭点头当打了招呼，接过包好的羊皮卷，就要离开此处，“在下事已办妥，先行离开一步，宋老板玩得开心。”  
宋老爷见凤庭要走，急道:“等等。”抓住了凤庭的手，“适才看到一件精巧玩意，不知凤兄是否喜欢。”  
凤庭轻轻挣开宋老爷，道:“宋老板眼光不会错，还不知道是何件事物？”  
宋老爷敛了敛神，让凤庭过来，指着摊上那件舶来品道:“这是怀表，内芯精巧，机构复杂，可惜表面过于简朴以致无人问津，可实则是难得的匠心之作。”  
凤庭盯着那块黄铜怀表，灯光下泛着淡淡金光，表壳纹案简单却不失精美，表盘刻度清晰走针正常，表盘挖空处机芯错落有致，确是不常见的精巧工艺。  
凤庭一看爱不释手，盯着研究了许久。  
宋玉茗和严星楚见宋老爷身旁多了个人，见凤庭容貌俊美，气质清冷出众，也是难得一见的绝色。  
两人用眼神询问着宋老爷，才让宋老爷咳了咳道：“凤兄，我介绍一下，这两位是我夫人，茗儿与星楚。”宋老爷心底有点虚，“茗儿，星楚，这是凤老板，商界无人不知无人不晓。”  
“凤老板，果真百闻不如一见。”宋玉茗点了点头。  
严星楚身为皇室，什么天人姿色没见过，也就看了一眼，算是招呼了。  
宋老爷感觉手心有点发汗，毕竟凤庭和他曾共度一夜，茗儿估计一听名字什么都懂了，就怕星楚看出点什么来。  
所幸凤庭买下那块怀表就告辞离去，宋老爷提落的心才稳下来。  
这段小插曲过去后，三人开心自在地玩了一圈，坐上马车驮着一堆买来的物品打道回府了。

回到府里，严星楚醉醺醺说要和玉茗说话，和宋玉茗去到房里，话还没说几句头一倒，居然就在床上睡了过去。  
宋玉茗无奈看严星楚赖在自己床上倒下便睡，只好把自己和星楚收拾妥当，洗漱一番后，等着男人过来。  
宋老爷沐浴后一进屋就见宋玉茗喝着酒等他，脸色不虞，“怎么又喝起来了，喝多伤身。”  
“无妨，只是一些桂花酿。”大夫人淡淡一笑，起身替宋老爷宽了外衣，拿起一杯酒抵在宋老爷唇边，“这是我自己酿的酒，宋郎试试？”  
宋老爷亲了亲宋玉茗微红脸颊，在滑嫩脸蛋上轻轻嘬吻，“我喝你这里的就够了。”说完张嘴把美人唇上薄酒舔了一番，灵巧舌头侵入对方口腔，搜刮里面花香的津液。  
“唔嗯……”宋玉茗与男人吻得如痴如醉，手掌抵在男人胸前，着迷地抚摸男人雄壮的身躯。  
“啊……”  
宋老爷抬起宋玉茗一条腿别在腰间，下身早已隆起的巨物牢牢实实贴紧宋玉茗穴缝，敏感多水的花穴被男人顶起的布料碾磨，发出滋遛滋遛的声响。  
“嗯……不行水好多………”宋玉茗挺起小腹，抱住男人腰间，把瘙痒的肉穴往男人的肉根上撞，“啊嗯……”  
“这么快就出水了，茗儿真厉害，快让老爷肏进去把你骚穴里的水插出来好不好？”  
宋玉茗忘情地吻着男人，身上打开的薄薄里衣勉强挂在手臂上，身下早已一丝不挂等着男人疼爱，他脱掉男人的遮挡，主动坐到沉木桌上，“嗯嗯……星楚还在房里睡觉，老爷轻点儿声……”  
“那茗儿待会得控制好自己声音才行呢。”宋老爷把粗壮阳具抵在那肉穴上，伸手抚摸宋玉茗早就勃起的欲望，解下美人发带把滴水的花茎绑了起来。  
美人一头亮丽黑发铺泻在桌上，更衬得宋玉茗肤白如玉，但见宋玉茗娇喘吐气，眼神迷离，容颜娇媚，胸口因情动起伏，胸前两粒粉色乳珠正被男人屈身疼爱，在男人嘴里若隐若现，被吸食得水润光亮，红肿娇艳。  
“哈啊……”肉唇上的肉棒迟迟不肯进来，宋玉茗被逗弄得浑身通红，两条白腿缠上男人腰间细细磨蹭，未被满足的肉欲逼得他眼角泛泪，只能期待男人饶过他的乳头，用那大棒狠狠插进来。  
“茗儿水好多，为夫的大宝贝都被打湿了，好棒。”雄伟的肉冠承接花穴溢出的汁水，男人恶意地用硬柱抵在咧开的花唇中间慢慢摩擦，虬起的青筋刮搔敏感的两瓣贝肉，引起身下美人腰肢乱颤，不自觉迎合男人的动作。  
“茗儿好不乖，居然想吃进去。”宋老爷俯视躺在桌上被自己折腾得凌乱美人，“茗儿想要什么，不说就不给。”  
男人很过分，每次都要逼他说那些话出来。  
宋玉茗看宋老爷的那根涨紫高高竖起，顶端如鸡蛋般大小，圆润的柱头光滑柔软，柱身一片湿亮水光，强烈的雄性气息让他的下身更是疯狂般骚动。  
“嗯…宋郎进来……”宋玉茗害羞别过头，抬起大开的双腿，把自己最私密的部位呈现在男人眼前，他又忍不住去看男人的动作，似乎接下来的一举一动都能让他达到快乐的顶峰。  
嘴里吐出湿热的气息，眼里除了那根热棒再也顾不上其他，男人迟迟不动作让宋玉茗的羞耻感提到了最高点。  
宋玉茗文气秀丽的容颜此刻被欲望泪水占据，他放弃般哭了出来：“要宋郎……插进来、把骚穴的水都插出去……嗯——”  
哭着说完，把已经大开的双腿更是分开，翘起的花茎被发带箍着无法释放，只能依赖亟待填满的肉穴达到高潮。  
宋老爷喘着粗气，握紧自己快要爆炸的男根，看着眼下裂开一道细缝的肥美花穴，里面那颗敏感无比的骚豆，在无人安慰下居然勃起探出头来，他激动得用硕大的龟头去戳刺那颗蜜豆，用力压在翻开的水穴上狠狠摩擦。  
“呀啊——不行！不能磨那里——会喷潮的、呜嗯……宋郎……呜呜不行了——”宋玉茗整个身体颤抖起来，剧烈的快感让他彻底丧失了理智，手快速地掰开花唇欢迎男人的肏干，对着男人高声媚叫起来:“嗯啊——里面要射出来了——宋郎快进来嘛——”  
宋老爷极尽耐力忍了下来，他抽开肉根再度对花蒂重重碾了下去。  
“哈啊——不行了……嗯呀——！！”只见宋玉茗剧烈抖起细腰，粉色花唇大开，里面的嬖肉清晰可见，都在疯狂痉挛吐出蜜汁，花瓣深处蓦地喷出大量透明液体，一条条水柱破开肉洞射了出来。  
一瞬间，到处都是宋玉茗的汁液。  
宋老爷等那花瓣射完再度闭合时，终于把那粗壮阳物插进了繁蜜花道，搅得里面天翻地覆。  
“哈啊……好满……好舒服……”宋玉茗高潮过后又被插入，满足感更甚平时，激烈地吮吸体内肉棒。  
宋老爷感受着宋玉茗高潮后的湿滑紧致，爽得腰力大开，对着那美穴用自己的孽根狠狠鞭笞起来。  
肉体碰撞的啪啪声不绝，此起彼伏的爱语充斥室内，两人丝毫不在意房内还躺着另一个活人，在入口的大桌子上干得热火朝天，浑然不觉只在假寐的严星楚，躺在床上看了全程。  
那两人情色无比的交欢，看得严星楚浑身发热发软脸色涨得通红，连在下体的床单不知不觉湿了一片也不知道。


	12. 老爷轻点儿 十二 大夫人喷完二夫人喷 老爷的3P计划(中)

“啊……哈啊……”  
宋玉茗大腿开到最大，宋老爷一边捏紧花穴顶端艳丽的蜜豆，把它玩得又大又肿。  
巨大的性器撑满穴口，抽插带出大量淫水，带出的蜜液喷溅各处，花唇附近早已被打成一圈圈白色细沫，湿漉漉的弄得两人下腹泥泞不堪液体黏连。  
被插得情迷失神的宋玉茗整个人被宋老爷抱了起来，他被宋老爷插得浑身发软，只懂得四肢紧紧缠绕在男人身上，白桃般肉臀被男人抓在手里，一边缓慢顶撞着一边走近床，花穴里被不断插出的液体啪嗒啪嗒滴了一路，听得宋玉茗更是羞耻得哭泣不止。  
然而他本能地追随快感不断迎合，直到看见床上睡觉的严星楚，呼吸一滞瞬间惊醒:小楚还在！  
“不、嗯不、小楚在，万一醒了怎么办……”宋玉茗白皙藕臂抱住男人脖子，不禁转头想看严星楚是否被吵醒，却又被男人一记顶弄舒服得仰起头颅，难耐地娇吟出声:“嗯啊……好深、宋郎再快点……”  
缓慢的抽插显然不能满足媚穴开发已久的渴求，美貌的大夫人把男人吞得更深，为即将到达的甜美释放出更多的淫液。  
等到宋玉茗就着插入的姿势被男人换了个面向，他已经顾不上眼前的小楚是否在看，心爱的夫君在他好友前大力肏弄他，好友还同是夫君的妻子，一想到有第三人在，宋玉茗身体更是敏感，欲液忍不住泛滥出一波又一波，灌浇给体内无所顾忌仍在冲刺的阳具。  
“不……嗯…”宋玉茗左腿被男人凌空抬起，右腿勉强撑在床上跪坐着，身体重心完全依靠在背后站着疯狂抽插的男人。  
“嗯啊……好痒、大肉棒要到了——宋郎、再深点……唔嗯嗯……”宋玉茗秀美的脸庞  
被宋老爷从背后舔吻，他伸出红艳小舌追逐男人唇舌，两人唇瓣贴合吻得难舍难分。  
宋老爷抬高美人左腿，把紧密结合淫乱不堪的部位直接面对严星楚睡觉的面向，巨大性器把两瓣花唇撑到几乎平坦，硕大沉重的两颗囊球上下拍打着敏感肉瓣，沾着女穴口大量的骚水甩了出去。  
“茗儿被星楚看着有这么兴奋么，里面一直水都没停地流。”  
“不是的……啊、宋郎……要宋郎……”宋玉茗忍不住睁眼看向严星楚，见他还在熟睡悄悄安了个心，放低声音在宋老爷耳边娇弱地呻吟。  
宋老爷满足一笑，“茗儿用手掰开，为夫自然就进去。”  
宋玉茗一听几乎羞得昏死过去，对着好友掰开自己骚穴求男人肏弄深处，就算小楚没再看，他也……  
“宋郎、呜…好羞耻、宋郎直接进来好不好……”宋玉茗脸烧得不行，讨好地用手抚摸起男人故意卡在肉穴口处的硕大肉囊，“嗯……都这么硬了，宋郎进里面射给茗儿……啊、啊啊呀——”  
还没说完，宋老爷又开始新一轮顶撞，但就是迟迟不碰体内那处最美妙的宝地。  
男人沉声道:“茗儿，你是想把为夫夹到射吗？那我直接射在外头可好。”  
宋玉茗一听慌了，扭头吻上男人投降哭道:“不要……呜…宋郎好坏、快点肏进子宫好不好……”说完他还是哭着用双手移到花穴口，“骚穴掰不开了都被撑大了……嗯——”  
见实在掰不开了，宋老爷只好用力肏干密不透风的肉穴，肉穴顶端大如黄豆的骚蒂在空中簌簌发抖无人照料，宋老爷大手玩弄着那颗骚豆，满意美人越发哭泣颤抖的身体，在雌穴又一波汹涌的灌浇里冲进了宋玉茗的深处。  
“呀啊——”娇嫩的宫口被毫无防备顶开，宋玉茗失控得大声娇吟起来，“啊啊——宋郎好棒……”终于被满足顶入，覆顶快感贯穿了全身，宋玉茗小腹一抽一抽，宫腔喷射出一道道水柱泼在卡进宫口的肉冠上，瞬间的紧致湿润爽得宋老爷低吼了出来。  
“刚插进去又高潮了，茗儿又这么爽吗？”宋老爷呼吸变粗，不住在那蜜穴深处捣弄，一次又一次破开那道蜜口。  
“舒服……嗯啊……被宋郎插得又要喷水了、呃啊——骚阴蒂要被玩破了嗯嗯——”  
宋老爷的粗壮性器把那肉穴插得红肿淫美，娇艳欲滴，变大的蜜核依旧逃脱不了男人手掌心，被男人换着角度戳刺戏弄，诱发美人体内无尽的情潮。  
宋老爷吻着美人后颈，眼光却射向床内的严星楚，了然笑道:“星楚听得还开心么，是不是等为夫射了进去才肯睁眼？”  
宋玉茗浑身一震，抬起迷蒙的眸子看向严星楚，被肏得失神的大夫人，眼睁睁看着自己的好友，此刻已然双颊通红，双目微睁，适才给好友披上的薄衣尽湿，侧躺的双腿夹得生紧，隐秘的私处已然见到一大片渗出的水渍。  
宋玉茗更觉羞耻无比，但此刻他又准备迎来下一波高潮，竟脑中一时空白觉得此景也无不妥，都是老爷的妻子，一起伺候他也是理所当然的，想到这点身体越发敏感，情绪更是高涨。  
“嗯啊……小楚起来、我们一起……”宋玉茗沉下玉臀把阳具吞吃得更深，用手大力掰开花唇一侧，让硕大囊袋上的阴毛戳进更多，面对着严星楚不顾形象高声媚叫道:“啊啊——宋郎射进来、把茗儿里面射满……嗯啊、茗儿许愿就是被宋郎肏怀孕…宋郎给我——”  
严星楚醉得迷糊看着宋玉茗被那巨物捣得欲仙欲死，嘴边全是淫词浪语，哪还是平日端庄矜持、游刃有余的宋玉茗？  
近距离看到两人交合，清楚无比领略到好友身下蜜洞和宋老爷展现的雄风，严星楚明显感到穴内也疯狂分泌骚水，绝美脸蛋湿热潮红，诱人嘴唇微张呼吸逐渐粗重，但眼神片刻不离眼前刺激无比的景象。  
宋老板一听宋玉茗如此哪还忍得住，顿时腰力全开，在洞开的骚穴大力抽插，硕大的前端飞快在花道嬖肉里勇猛冲刺，每次都要顶进宫口再抽离，虬结青筋密布在火热肉柱上摩擦湿滑穴道，终于在一个重重顶入，全数爆发在不断喷水的宫腔里面。  
“呀啊——啊啊——不行了、嗯会被宋郎射到潮吹的……啊——里面又要喷水了……”宋玉茗承受不住强烈的快感，无意识想要抽离那阵射精，无奈腰胯被男人强制稳住，只能像个雌兽一般顺从承受男人有力狂猛的授精。  
宋玉茗小腹抽紧，肉唇像个小嘴不断吮吸外唇上的肉囊，男人在灌注他大量阳精时，宋玉茗下身肉棒早已射过一次，此时天翻地覆的花道里失禁般涌出了一簌簌透明水柱，穿过硕大的男根，突破被手掰开的细缝，噗嗤噗嗤地喷了一股又一股，大量淫水洒在了床单上，有些还喷到了严星楚的脸上。  
“哈啊——好棒……宋郎射了好多——嗯唔……出了好多水……”宋玉茗满足地软下身体，就着被插入的姿势仰躺于身后男人怀中，与男人再次唇舌交缠，互相享受着高潮后的甜美余韵。  
宋老爷温柔抚摸宋玉茗高潮后敏感的躯体，抽出射后仍粗长的性器，坐上床把眼神迷离的严星楚拉近，大手摸上那漂亮脸蛋，揉开对方红艳薄唇，低声性感道:“星楚，到你了。”  
严星楚被男人阳具散发的雄性气息吸引，双腿光是看到那根粗壮就忍不住交叠摩擦起来，胯下袭裤被玉茎撑起许久，顶端布料早就湿得一塌糊涂，汗湿娇躯在薄衣下若隐若现，透出淡淡的薄粉。  
“老爷……下面好热、下面……”严星楚口干舌燥，喉咙不断吞咽唾液，看见宋老爷刚从宋玉茗那里抽出的紫红性器，透明液体与精液斑驳附在上面，迷糊的脑子里不由一阵冲动，张嘴就想含了进去。  
好脏……可是……好热……  
严星楚嫩手刚要摸上两个囊袋，头颅却被宋老爷扳了过去，被动承受男人湿热情色的舔吻。  
“星楚不是不让为夫管你么，无论星楚的小浪穴里怎么流水发骚，为夫可管不着。”宋老爷邪恶笑道，“也许你真该和茗儿学学，什么叫出嫁从夫这个道理。”  
说罢扶起严星楚，和自己保持一段距离，任由那人身下床单湿了一片也不管。  
宋玉茗同情看着严星楚，小楚一脸不可置信，脸上委屈得快哭了。  
宋玉茗不忍心，伸手搂住宋老爷脖子，劝了一句:“宋郎，算了吧。”  
宋老爷抱起宋玉茗，拉过他的双腿分开在自己腰侧，还未勃起的性器顺着敞开的熟红雌穴捅了进去。  
“啊…小楚喝醉了说的话你当真什么…啊呀——”宋玉茗里面高潮余韵还未平息，敏感的甬道一被进入立即含着男根紧紧不放，淫乱的肉体食髓知味开始骚动起来。  
宋老爷知道不宜过火，沉着脸对严星楚道:“过来。”  
严星楚这才委屈哭了出来:“老爷、老爷好坏……呜呜……”  
宋老爷见他哭的梨花带雨，也是又心疼又心痒，他总爱欺负严星楚，好像只有这样星楚才会更在乎他，才会全身心都在自己身上。  
“怎么哭得和个小孩子似的，过来吧。”宋老爷失笑，对严星楚宠爱道，“帮我舔湿可好？”  
说罢把右手伸到严星楚嘴边，把他引向自己身边。  
严星楚怯怯地捧起男人手掌，抽噎着启唇把一根根手指含舔濡湿，像在舔美味糖果般发出滋滋声，不一会儿五根手指都被星楚的津液占据，水光发亮。  
宋老爷看他那专注的可爱样子，下腹烧得一紧，埋在宋玉茗体内的硕大慢慢变硬，一阵肏弄又把宋玉茗顶得腰酸腿软，黑发被汗液打湿在背部上蜿蜒而下，白皙身子无力趴在宋老爷壮阔胸膛上，衬得男人蜜色肌肤更是阳刚健壮。  
严星楚羡慕地看着大夫人被老爷纵溺宠爱，自己只能含着夫君的手指，心里一酸泪眼盈眶，绝色的脸上又要掉下泪来，他娇声求饶道:“老爷……呜呜……星楚下面也好想要……”  
宋老爷喘着粗气，左手拍了拍宋玉茗让他自己动，右手从严星楚红唇里抽出，把那些津液悉数抹在美人娇唇上，“星楚，自己来。”  
严星楚呜咽一声，像是得到允许的小猫，着急地扯开身子袭裤，把宋老爷的大手按到身下蜜穴处，双腿颤抖着夹住，用手并拢好男人的手指，一手两指用力分开不断淌出蜜液的女穴，露出的粉色肉唇对准男人的并拢四指，慢吞吞用骚穴吞了进去。  
“嗯——老爷……你动动……”高热的穴肉内酸软不已，只是吃进了手指就能疯狂驱动层层媚肉贪婪地绞缠，严星楚眯起迷离美眸，双手固定好男人手臂，抬动饱满玉臀不住在男人手指上起伏耸动，贪吃的洞穴不一会就把半个手掌吃了进去。  
“呜嗯……好撑……”严星楚把宋老爷的大手在里面侧翻了一下，肉唇一滑卡进男人虎口，敏感的肉蒂正好抵在大拇指上，强烈的快感一时让严星楚忘乎所以，更是快速摆动翘臀，往大拇指上撞去。“啊啊——骚豆被老爷大拇指肏得好舒服——”  
手指不断被艳丽雌穴吞吐发出咕啾咕啾的水声，配合宋玉茗在男人怀里用臀瓣上下吞吐那根性器一起，一时室内不是暧昧喘息声，便是这脸红心跳的肉体拍打声。  
“嗯呃……不够、想要老爷大肉棒肏进来——哈啊……”严星楚把宋老爷的大手想象成粗大的阳具，像骑马一样用蜜穴飞快套弄男人手掌，白嫩的屁股快速在手掌上耸动，细长白腿害羞地收紧并狠狠夹着那手，倾城的脸上迷醉又放荡，雾气氤氲的水眸看着宋老爷，勾人的红唇半张露出小舌，“宋郎、嗯——不行、骚穴要被老爷的大手肏喷了——呜啊……”  
宋老爷见严星楚要丢，倏地曲起美人体内手指肆意按揉抠挖穴内嬖肉，直接刺激得那淫肉剧烈缠绞起来，严星楚毫无防备被这一弄，细腰往前一送把阴蒂用力按在男人大拇指上，颤抖着大哭高潮了，一大片淫水淅淅沥沥地冲出蜜穴，一瞬间洒得大腿上床单上到处都是。  
宋老爷看着星楚潮吹美景下身的阳具越涨越大，在宋玉茗水润花穴套弄下，完全勃起成傲人的尺寸，直又顶到了宋玉茗的子宫。  
“嗯啊——大肉棒变大了……宋郎好棒…又要被大肉棒顶开了…”宋玉茗腰身一酸，动作停了下来，着迷感受体内粗长的变化，摆动臀部转着圈，收缩穴肉细细安抚夫君的雄伟。  
严星楚看宋玉茗享受得又要高潮的样子，更是刺激到他心里，他带着哭腔和男人求道:“老爷……我怎么办、呜嗯……骚穴也好想要——”  
宋老爷被宋玉茗伺候得无比爽利，也终于满足严星楚的态度，低声道:“那便随了星楚，上来吧。”  
严星楚终于如愿以偿，看着男人抽出硕大的性器，他顺从地背向男人，双腿跨在男人阳具上方，翘起蜜臀，手指向后掰开了熟艳淫乱的花唇，另一手在身前绕到身下挑拨自己的蜜豆，细腰乱颤花唇上的大量液体簌簌滴下全数落在了男人涨紫的大宝贝上，“宋郎…骚穴…哈啊…好痒…进、进来……”  
宋玉茗花穴虽然不舍肉棒离开，既见星楚上来了，他身软得无法动弹，只好与严星楚亲密地贴在了一起。  
宋老爷看到两位美人交叠在一起的景色，阳具似乎又涨大了一圈，他喘着粗气，终于慢慢挺入眼前星楚掰开的美味蜜穴。


	13. 老爷轻点儿 十三 二夫人终于被肏服帖了 老爷的3P计划(下)

“啊……”严星楚发出满足的喟叹，里面一寸一寸被男人贯穿，深处酸酸涨涨又淋下许多骚水欢迎异物的到来。  
“老爷好硬、好大……嗯…哈……”两手保持玩弄刺激湿滑外阴唇与勃起的阴蒂，密密麻麻的快感在两人交合部位盘踞，偶尔带来触电般的激流，让两人又是一阵舒爽长叹。  
“啊——要宋郎、嗯嗯进去……直接肏子宫…好硬好深…”严星楚直接坐在男人胯下，肉唇容纳着男人巨物逐层翻开，最终吞吃完那婴儿臂粗细的硕大直到根部，不停流水的骚穴全数隐没到男人茂密硬黑的草丛里。  
“呀、好刺激……宋郎好大、好猛啊——呀啊——前面射了、呃——”严星楚花穴一被填满，腹前的性器径自靠着女穴高潮了，白色浊物泄了出来，尽数铺在自己与宋玉茗之间皮肤上。  
看星楚泫然欲泣般达到高潮的样子更是绝美，宋玉茗也不由赞道:“小楚好美。”  
“玉茗……呜、别看……”双手向后与宋老爷十指交缠，星楚柔软身肢被弯成一道玉弓，丰满肉臀紧紧贴住男人前胯，射后低着头的玉茎也因男人肏干动作上下甩动，密不透风的结合激得星楚浑身通红，难耐地仰起头颅形成一道美妙弧线。  
“星楚真是太骚了，里面的水多得不可思议，骚穴一阵阵箍得好紧，是不是想直接夹射大肉棒？”  
“嗯…不是的…——骚穴是想老爷进去，顶开那里、啊……”  
“为夫看是你的骚子宫想要了吧，太久没被大肉棒插，还记得那滋味吗？”  
严星楚迟迟没被得到满足，呜咽着哭道:“呜……是骚子宫想要宋郎狠狠干进去吃宋郎的阳精、想怀宋郎的孩子……”  
宋老爷奋力鞭笞二夫人那处甜美，感受久违的紧致包裹着自己，粗喘道:“以后还敢不敢躲着为夫，嗯？”  
严星楚快被男人坏心抽插折磨得意识涣散，再也无心抗拒男人强制的爱意，下体被插得缓慢有力却更为瘙痒，蜜穴涌出的大量淫液早已湿透茂密丛林，只剩男人用刁钻角度边摩擦安慰外头的骚豆边在里头制造波涛汹涌的浪潮。  
“不敢、呜……再也不敢了……宋郎快顶进来、呜呜……”  
宋玉茗在旁看得也是欲火焚身，他和严星楚相贴，星楚被肏干得上下起伏时，双方腹间相互摩擦，洞开的肉穴翻出粉色美丽的内唇，时而被星楚的玉茎擦过，又激起身体阵阵涟漪。  
他不敢触碰花穴，只好一边用手指插着后穴配合星楚的节奏，也缓慢律动着，嘴里不时发出舒服的低吟。  
宋老爷见调教星楚差不多了，才用那根硬铁在雌穴里找准入口位置，硕大圆滑的前端对着那小口勇猛开火，一层一层凿开淫乱软肉，火热而凶狠地顶了进去。  
“啊——”严星楚期待已久的快感终于来临，花穴里又酸又紧，缠得那根硬铁就要透不过气，“进来了——嗯嗯——”他不顾形象大声娇吟出来，倾城的容颜全是肉欲被满足的狂喜：“大肉棒把里面撑得好开，啊啊——好长好深……不行、不能再进去了呜——会失禁的……”  
宋老爷努力凿开那处，粗长的肉冠毫不服软咬住宫腔，拼了命想挤进更多。  
“不行、太深了……宋郎不要再、啊——”严星楚承受不住几乎顶到嗓子眼的恐怖快意，迷离的眼神向宋玉茗发出求救的目光，“玉茗、救我……呜啊——不、大龟头都进来了…要坏掉了呜呜…”  
严星楚里面被撑得又酸又痛，他哽咽抽泣着，感受紧致无比的宫腔用力嘬着男人探进去的肉冠，为自己更淫荡的身体落下泪来。  
“呼，你这里还能生个大胖娃娃呢，为夫的肉棒能进去又算什么。”  
“星楚坏掉了……呜呜、没有水了……”  
宋老爷简直被他可爱的哭泣打倒，他再次顶入软口肏干里面的紧致，抱住严星楚安慰亲吻道，“胡说，看为夫怎么用大铁楸把你的骚泉水凿出来。”  
严星楚听得脸红心跳，不安地用臀肉磨蹭男人小腹，“宋郎……把里面射满就有了……嗯唔……”  
就在两人你情我色地吐出更羞耻的话，宋玉茗脸红咳了咳，“小楚里面不会没有水的，你看。”说完用自己胸膛上凸起的乳粒去磨蹭严星楚的乳首，在宋老爷眼光允许下把手绕到严星楚身后，轻而易举在星楚的后穴放入了一根手指。“小楚舒服吗……嗯……”  
严星楚迷离眼眸一下睁大，身后陌生的插入让他无所适从:“玉茗你在干什么，嗯……后面不可以的、呀啊——老爷轻点儿——”  
前后都被夹击刺激，弄得严星楚除了扭腰配合男人插干之外，还要被自己好友欺负。  
“嗯……你们、住手——”大肉棒和手指把严星楚两个穴都插得水声大作，噗滋噗滋，不一会儿柔软蜜穴里面又开始泛滥成灾。  
适应了宫腔被男人肆意肏干后，里面不断冒出一泡泡清澈的淫液，和着肉冠的捣弄泄出口去，流淌过湿滑的嬖肉又再次流出红肿的阴唇，“嗯嗯——宋郎凿出了好多水……呜啊——”  
宋老爷也是爽得不行，身心达到双重满足，挺腰加快肏干速度，把严星楚干得喘叫连连。  
“好舒服……哈啊……要被宋郎肏死了……”严星楚失神道，三人一齐律动起来实在太过刺激，他后穴塞着好友手指，前穴被男人撞击着深处花心，胸乳和好友贴在一起相互安慰，早已射不出什么的性器滴着清澈的不知名液体，敏感肥大的花蒂被男人用指甲搔刮，浑身像湮没在肉欲海洋里沉沉浮浮，娇媚的脸上似痛苦似欢愉。  
“不行了、呃嗯——呜宋郎别玩骚蒂了快射进来、里面要喷出来了……要和宋郎一起——嗯呃——”压紧花蒂上男人的拇指，剧烈的快感终于到达顶峰，星楚失控地哭叫出来，花心深处失禁般泄出大量淫液，花穴疯狂般抽动收缩起来咬紧男人的硕大。严星楚双手胡乱挥动被宋玉茗接过稳住，身下被宋老爷大手牢牢钳制在胯部，剧烈的高潮令他难耐地扭起肥臀在男人腹部来回磨蹭，终于又一阵痉挛两瓣唇肉夹着那根热铁欢喜地吐出了大量阴精。  
“呀啊——”  
宋老爷趁机在抽搐不已的水穴内疯狂抽插，噗呲噗呲的滑溜声响从结合处大声传出，宋老爷不再忍耐，在星楚里面勇猛冲刺几百下后性器又大了几分，打开精关突突射出一道道阳精，冲刷着宫腔里的敏感内壁。  
“嗯……”严星楚抖着细腰感受男人持久强力的射精，深陷欲望的眼眸泪雾迷离，红色嘴唇微肿可爱，熟艳花穴已然无法包覆住两人分量的爱液，在缝隙中一波又一波淌了出来。  
宋老爷射得干干净净后退了出来，在星楚臀后胡乱擦了一把，满意看到粉嫩若桃的白臀沾上浊液，又看到那嫣红后穴一张一缩的样子不由得挑了挑眉，乐道:“下次再来破你这处的穴，看你还敢不敢躲着为夫。”  
说罢大掌一拍，拍得那柔嫩翘臀颠晃出阵阵肉波，激的严星楚羞耻掉下泪来:“呜……你、你都把我弄成这样了，嗝，还不信我……以后不躲宋郎就是了。”  
宋玉茗不忍看到严星楚哭得眼睛都肿，拍拍他肩膀，柔声提醒道:“小楚，待会还要去伺候老爷洗漱呢。”  
严星楚一听哪还不知道接下来还要被宋老爷索取，羞得脸都烧起来，只好用穴在外按摩着宋老爷的肉棒，羞道:“我知道了……”  
宋老爷不声不响抽出严星楚阴阜处的肉棒，带出淋漓汁水，他起身穿上外衣亲了亲宋玉茗，“茗儿今天辛苦了，等会咱们洗完就歇息吧。”  
宋玉茗点点头。  
宋老爷同样也亲了亲严星楚，“待会池子里可不许不给为夫肏你后面的穴。”  
严星楚被宋老爷当着自己好友面前说要破自己的穴，羞耻别过红红的脸，努着嘴道:“依宋郎喜欢就好……”  
宋老爷心里欢喜，给两位夫人披上薄衣，一左一右搂着俩美人移步去了水池里。  
洗漱沐浴，鱼水欢爱直到深夜。  
此后宋玉茗严星楚经常两人一起伺候男人，宋老爷齐人之福享得无比饱满，出门走路都带风，英俊的脸上如沐春风，洋溢着幸福的笑容。


	14. 老爷轻点儿 十四 老爷英雄救美三夫人 没想帅不过三秒

宋老爷闺中得意，却不忘凤庭之前被黑衣少年偷袭时说出的图谱一事。  
到达客栈正想与凤庭商量此事，被小二告知凤庭竟随人乘车离去。  
宋老爷心下失落，听店小二抱怨似嘟嘟囔囔道:“那位凤客官也是奇怪，身上行李都带走了，就唯独留下个棋盘棋子，和凤客官一起的那位爷，更是神神秘秘，一大早就要带人走，都还没开业呢！”  
宋老爷疑道:“你说凤兄是被带走的？”  
店小二:“早上我实在困得迷糊，开门见有位爷说接凤客官回去，我便引他退了房，至于凤客官我倒不太清楚是几时走……”  
宋老爷不放心，追问道:“那人有说接凤兄到何地？”  
“似乎说是要去城西碧园山庄……哦还有，那位爷是驾了顶马车来的，一看就非常气派。”  
宋老爷把情报特征牢记心里，从怀里掏出一锭银子，“劳烦小二哥帮我备匹快马，我去去就回。那棋盘帮我收拾存好，不可有损。”  
店小二接过银子笑逐颜开:“这位官爷您放心，快马这就给您牵来！”  
宋老爷骑上快马，“驾”的一声，往城西方向奔驰而去。

凤庭悠悠醒来，顿觉四肢无力无法动弹，知道自己是被下了药，心里一沉，他冷眼观察车内四处，还听外头驾车的车夫哼着小调，开口想要说话发现喉咙沙哑疼痛，咳了两声启声问道:“阁下何人，为何把凤庭绑于此。”  
外头声音戛然而止，那人顿了一顿说道:“奉主人之命，请凤老板到碧园山庄做客。”  
“我并不认识碧园山庄的主人，莫不是认错人了。”  
那人道:“凤老板到了便知。”便不再说话。  
凤庭心里风平浪静，自己身上并无值钱物什，大不了命一条，这山庄主人请客手段如此大费周章，想来这次交易可能有去无回了。  
马车轱辘前行，又行驶了段距离，却突然停下。  
凤庭闭目听到车外又传来一人高声道:“敢问阁下，车里坐的是何人。”  
凤庭心里一震，竟然是他。  
那车夫道:“是我家主子请的贵客。”  
那人又道:“可否让我与这位贵客一见，在下正寻一位好友。”  
凤庭听到是宋老爷来寻他，心里不知作何滋味，刚想张口呼唤，不料车夫居然快一步掀开帘子点了他哑穴，还佯装对外客气道:“待我问过这位爷的意思，阁下稍等。”  
凤庭睁开眼睛，盯着车夫半晌，默不作声又闭上了眼。  
车夫冷哼一声，悄声道:“凤老板果然好人缘，你的情郎这么快就寻了上来。”  
凤庭听到情郎二字心里有如被蜜蜂蛰了一口，酸酸麻麻也不知什么感觉，但宋老爷来寻他，他总归是感激的。  
凤庭又睁开眼，掠过车夫一动不动看向车外，透过的些许亮光可看到宋老爷额头冒汗发衫不整，一脸焦急奔波的样子。  
在旁车夫继续道:“凤老板别着急，待我杀了你情郎，你可还得乖乖和我走。”  
说罢眼露凶光，抄起盖在车毡下的凶器收入袖中，转头下了车。  
“阁下久等，客官说见你一面也无妨。”  
宋老爷不疑有诈，掀开车帘上了车，还没看到车内人影，便觉耳后风声微动，竟是那车夫想作暗算！  
宋老爷登时肯定车内的人就是凤庭，迅速反手就是一掌，直接打在了车夫的胸口，把那贼人打下了马车，贼人吐一大口血，晕了过去。  
宋老爷看到凤庭一动不动，知他被点了穴道，三两下解了他的穴，扶他靠在车窗边坐起身来。  
凤庭心里感激，面上和煦道:“多谢宋老板出手相救，你又救了我一次。”  
宋老爷擦了擦汗湿额边:“你没事就好，我的担心果然没错。”  
凤庭:“你怎知我会被绑？”  
宋老爷笑了笑，简述一番从店小二那打听来的消息，又道:“况且凤兄的棋盘居然未带走，一看就知不是熟人所为。”  
凤庭点了点头，看宋老爷笑得开怀，他也露出了微笑。  
宋老爷面上轻松，心里还是跳个不停，他收起笑容，张臂把凤庭揽进怀里，感受这人正实实在在的被他抱着。  
凤庭眼里闪过一丝慌乱，正要推拒，耳边听那人沉声道:“我差点就错过了。”  
凤庭心里何尝没有感觉，他知就算再怎么逃避，他也忘不了和这人肌肤相亲过，更忘不了此时此刻，与他相贴的男人胸膛里传来的擂鼓般跳动，惊天动地的，好像也快要把他的心房震碎了。  
宋老爷紧紧抱着凤庭，用力感受属于这人独有的气息，去他的称兄道弟，此刻他心想只要能拥有他，便是让他死了也甘愿。  
两人抱在一起，仿佛时间停在了这一刻。  
“啧啧，好一对鸳鸯眷侣，连我看着都想祝你们白头偕老了。”  
马车外传来一道明媚的少年音两人一看，不就是那日被放过的黑衣少年。  
宋老爷暗觉不妙，他竟没察觉这人就在车外。  
那少年今天穿了套缎面白衣，灰蓝色的纹饰奇异古怪，不像是中原人所着服饰。白衣衬得那少年面容姣好，眉目间透着些许媚气，嘴角更是得意上扬，嘴里吐出更是恶毒的真相:“宋叔叔好福气啊，家里有了二美不说，如今又虏获了凤老板芳心，不知是不是该给本公子包个大礼，为成全你们那日的鱼水之欢贡献了妙药呢！”  
宋老爷一听，怒道:“想不到你小小年纪，竟用这般下作手段害人？”  
那少年咯咯笑道:“本公子一没杀二没抢，只是下了点春药罢了，现下我只是想邀请这位漂亮哥哥去府上做客，顺便问问哥哥身上的图谱下落，方法奇怪了点，但也没伤到你们呀。”  
宋老爷怒极反笑:“如果问不出图谱下落，是不是从此世上便没有凤庭这人了。”  
少年妩媚一笑：“凤哥哥要是不知道图谱在哪，那我只好扒了他的全身，搜一下便知。”  
“你——”  
宋老爷还想作声斥骂，被凤庭阻了。  
凤庭道:“小兄弟说在下身上有什么图谱，在下从未去寻图谱这样的宝贵事物，不知你从何得知，更不知那图谱到底是何物。”  
那少年见凤庭概不承认，冷笑道:“当然是你那日收到的那封请帖，主人便是这碧园山庄的前任庄主。”  
凤庭思考半会，道:“在下并未收到过请帖，也不认识碧园山庄的庄主。”  
少年冷冷一笑:“你不承认也罢，本想引你到山庄再好好拷问，现下本公子还得审问山庄那个臭老头，没工夫在这里浪费，你们就先给我到这个山崖下稍住些天罢！”  
少年说罢大袖一挥往车中撒了一把药粉，一掌打向马车，马受痛嘶叫起来，拔足狂奔，眼看就要往悬崖那边疾驰而去。  
宋老爷和凤庭两人不设防对方又使这等不齿招数，中了软筋散使不上力气，倒在车内任由马车颠簸，眼看就要冲出悬崖，宋老爷使出浑身解数把凤庭护在怀里，双唇用尽力气贴着凤庭唇边笑道:“去他妈的做兄弟，来世老子一定只让你做我老婆。”  
说罢不看凤庭惊愕的眼色，在最后一刻对着那片红唇亲了上去。  
马车嘶鸣着疾驰出悬崖，画出了一道抛物线，直直下坠，最终消失在树海里。


	15. 老爷轻点儿 十五 山洞中脸红心跳的互相抚慰

当宋老爷醒来的时候，周身骨肉跟被碾过似的，浑身疼痛地躺在一个山洞里，身下铺了些干草，蓬松干燥的味道充斥在周围，让宋老爷稍稍放松了神经，双眼打量起这环境。  
凤庭呢？  
他有没有受伤？  
宋老爷看不到凤庭人影，叫了几声，才见凤庭从洞口进来。  
宋老爷见他无恙，松了口气问道:“凤庭，这是哪里。”  
“我俩掉下山崖，我没什么事，等药效一过就能动了，我便寻到了这地方，把你带了过来。”  
自己应该是被他照料过了，宋老爷心想。  
“你要喝点水吗？”凤庭问道，宋老爷不远处放着叶子盛的水。  
宋老爷曾昏迷不醒时，感觉有人在给他哺水，以至他现在并不觉干渴。  
宋老爷摇摇头，乐道:“你是不是给我喂过水，我当时隐约记得的。”  
凤庭点点头:“我是见你吞不进，好不容易打来的水不想浪费，只好给你哺了点。”  
宋老爷心里乐开花了:“那你再给我喂点。”  
凤庭不解:“你只是身体动不得，喝水已经不成问题。”  
宋老爷见他果然不识风情但也没拒绝，更是一乐:“我想要你嘴对嘴给我哺。”  
凤庭脸上不觉一热，心想宋老爷救他多次，总不好这点要求也拒绝，况且两人早有夫妻之实，这样的亲近也不算什么。  
凤庭小心端起树叶，喝了一口抿着，附身对着宋老爷张开的唇，轻轻贴了上去。  
清冽甘甜的水润进喉里，宋老爷全部喝了下去，抬起酸痛的手想要抚摸凤庭的后颈，那人喂了水居然就抽离开，剩那只手尴尬立在空气中。  
宋老爷干笑，又看着凤庭暧昧道:“我还想喝。”  
凤庭知他想做什么，脸上更热了，心里是认了他，可面上皮薄，怎么也不肯再哺水。  
宋老爷哄道:“好夫人，我身子疼，口又渴，你行行好。”  
凤庭见他得寸进尺，脸上红红不自在道:“莫要胡说，我不是你夫人。”  
“好好好，求凤兄赏口水喝。”宋老爷心里打着小九九，只要凤庭再来一次，定把他吻得缴械投降。  
凤庭拗不过他，只好再低头贴上渡了水过去。  
宋老爷心里美滋滋的，喝完水还不罢休，趁凤庭一不留神就伸出舌头，勾住美人的小舌，尽情戏弄了起来。  
那可恶的手更是扳住凤庭后颈，不让他逃离。  
“唔——嗯、嗯！”凤庭还是避不过男人的唇舌，身体软倒在男人身上，红唇被宋老爷侵犯到无处可逃，被亲得神智快要模糊起来。  
宋老爷看着凤庭的反应，内心简直要炸起了烟花，浑身疼痛算什么，美人当前，不吃干抹净还是男人吗！  
“你、嗯、你的伤……”凤庭担心看着宋老爷，自己前襟衣服不知不觉已经被男人扯开，露出白皙亮滑的胸膛，大开的衣裳挂在双臂上，男人温热的大手早已占据一颗红缨，变着法子把颤抖的蜜豆和周围的乳肉揉捏得又硬又红。  
“嗯、等你伤好了再做不行吗？”凤庭躲不过男人桎梏他的手掌，全身被他玩弄得热了起来，双腿被迫张开趴在男人身上，未被开发过的女穴此时正被一根热铁牢牢抵住摩擦，穴内不断泛酸，饥渴着新鲜的刺激与热情的抚慰。  
宋老爷哪还知道自己身上有伤，光是能抱着凤庭，他的下身就硬到不行了。  
他在凤庭耳边沉声低笑道:“为夫的肉棒都这么硬了，夫人行行好，让为夫进去消消热好不好。”  
凤庭脸皮薄，受不住他那些言语:“你要做便做，可不许说那些话欺侮我。”  
宋老爷失笑：“宝贝，那是情趣。”  
宋老爷硬得不行，但糟糕地发现身体越来越没力气，他内心痛哭哀嚎，遂又心生一计。  
再次把凤庭亲得浑身发软，低喘连连，宋老爷舔舔嘴道:“凤庭宝贝，为夫虽然很想马上与你大战三百个回合，但实在没力气了，咱俩用嘴好不好。”  
凤庭听到用嘴，眼神晕乎乎地看着男人，不解道:“怎么用嘴？”  
宋老爷看美人一脸顺从，喉咙一紧，龌龊的想法不绝于脑，大胆道:“我先示范一次，你骑在我脸上。”  
凤庭不懂男人，配合他说的调转了方向，膝盖分开在男人双肩旁半跪着，自己看不到的阴部正正对着男人英俊面庞，凤庭瞬间知道男人的用嘴是什么意思，大羞得马上就要起来。  
“不行、这样实在不知羞耻……”凤庭心里羞恼，可恨男人反手压住他不许他动弹，从自己身下传来男人热切的请求，着实令他无所适从，他发现自己竟不忍心拒绝男人的请求。  
“凤庭宝贝，你忍心看到我要下身爆炸而死吗。”  
凤庭俊脸通红，双手撑在男人腰侧的干草上，默默不语，任由男人快速把他下衣连同袭裤一并脱掉，露出了莹玉白皙的身体，以及被此情此景刺激得半勃的性器。  
宋老爷赞叹道:“宝贝，你真好看。”看着眼前因大腿分开展现的两处蜜穴，宋老爷激动地伸出舌头，扫荡起那裂开的稚嫩穴缝。  
“啊！”凤庭没想到男人竟是舔他前穴，敏感花穴未经人事，此刻却被男人大嘴疯狂占据着行淫乱之事，“啊、嗯、嗯不行、不能舔那里——”  
凤庭隐秘而羞耻的部位在男人眼前绽放，花穴不一会儿就收缩着分泌出淫水，流落进宋老爷的嘴里。  
“宝贝流出了好东西，再蹲下来点！让为夫好好舔舔你这小骚穴。”  
凤庭难为情地听着宋老爷的淫话，可花穴里面酸酸的，身体荡漾着不同于上次的饥渴与快感，既然男人这么想要，给他就是了。  
凤庭羞耻地把双膝分得更开，压低腰肢，身前肉棒几乎贴在男人胸前，他动了动臀部，把花唇里翻出的媚肉彻底送进了男人的嘴里。  
“嗯、嗯、嗯——舌头不行、不要进来了……嗯、嗯……”  
宋老爷激动地张开大嘴把滴着水的花唇吃了进去，长长的舌头刺进滑嫩嬖肉，抽出又插进去，来回舔弄拍打着娇嫩的女穴，下巴抵着突出头的阴蒂摩擦，绵软的花唇一下子就被弄得无法抗拒大大翻开，露出里面更多淫乱穴肉。  
“凤庭宝贝，我的亲亲凤儿，你的下面流了好多骚水，把为夫都快淹没了。”  
“你、你住口……不许说……”凤庭第一次未被破穴便有如此刺激，陌生的快感让他注意力更集中在花穴，他甚至能感受到自己下面在男人舌头离去时不舍地挽留，每次被男人舌头侵犯都带起体内一阵阵莫名的骚动，在自己看不到的地方，女穴被男人舔弄得湿了一片，还发出很多令人脸红心跳的水声。  
“不行了、嗯、嗯、有什么要出来——”  
宋老爷正挑逗凤庭的阴蒂，听到上头的凤庭情难自抑地叫了出来，心里无比满足:“哪里哪里，我看看，是不是骚穴要出潮了，为夫正好渴了，夫人快快出水罢。”  
凤庭一听，哪懂出潮是什么，又听自己的穴儿会出水，迷迷糊糊还听见男人说渴，竟鬼使神差说了句:“水都给你、嗯、要舔舔、里面、要……”  
“凤儿，唤我夫君。”宋老爷唇舌仍旧大力舔弄凤庭的私处，吃得水声啧啧作响，牙齿衔起那颗蜜豆拉拉扯扯，觉察到凤庭臀部浪得更是上下摆动起来，“来，唤我，唤我就让你舒服。”  
“嗯、夫君……啊、舌头不能咬那里——”  
凤庭阴蒂被他咬住掌控，瞬间体内快感有如巨浪迅速冲刷到下面，他扬起头高声吟叫出来，大张的花穴甚至把男人的鼻子包了进去，不一会儿小腹迅速绷紧，花穴疯狂收缩抽动着，从花腔深处释放出一波又一波的大量湿滑花液，尽数喷射进了男人的嘴里，还弄脏了男人的鼻子和下巴。  
“嗯、嗯、夫君——那里不行了、全部、嗯都出来了……”  
凤庭整个臀部都坐在了男人脸上，美丽的脸庞流下情欲的泪水，高潮后的花穴感受男人舌头温风细雨般的舔弄，不一会儿，硬邦邦的前端性器，也射了出来，大量的白浊落在了宋老爷胸腹上。  
“哈啊……嗯……”凤庭翘着臀部抬高了些，花穴因动作又落下几滴汁水，腰肢软得没法使力，他挪开了些许，回头看着男人，一向清冷的容颜早已被欲望染上妩媚的色彩，端的是美艳不可方物。  
宋老爷无法起身拥抱他，暗恨自己的无力，下身杵着巨大的肉棒，把袭裤都快顶穿了。  
“凤儿宝贝，到你了。”  
凤庭脸上红晕未退，知道自己也要用嘴给夫君舔弄一番，伸出软软的手，解开了男人身下蔽物，惊愕地看着那根雄伟就这么跳了出来，鸡蛋大的龟头吐露晶莹腺液，紫红柱身散发热气，充满了阳刚的男性气息。  
“好大……”上次凤庭还没准备好就被这大家伙破了后穴，如今又要自己用嘴去伺候它……  
“凤儿喜欢吗，这可是会让你两个穴都欲仙欲死的宝贝。”  
“……”凤庭不想回应男人越发得意的污言秽语，一手握住根部，脸红靠近道:“怎、怎么做……”  
宋老爷看他那清冷禁欲的脸上被情欲蒸得通红，美人神圣不可侵犯的嘴唇就要含住自已孽根，美人会帮他含到射，还会让他每一滴子孙精都流进肚子里，宋老爷想着想着，那阳具又涨大了一分。  
凤庭手中感受男人的尺寸，也是吓了一跳，又变大了。  
“宝贝你舔舔它，然后不要碰到牙齿…对…含进去…嘶——呼、慢慢来…很棒…然后让舌头在里面慢慢动就好……好棒……”  
宋老爷一边教导，一边被凤庭惊人速度的学习运用给爽到，他把两人放成侧躺，抬起美人一条长腿折起来放在胸上，继续舔弄起凤庭的花穴和男根。  
“嗯、呼……”凤庭依照男人教诲一丝不苟取悦着眼前的性器，而身下的蜜穴更是被男人舔得频频出水，他眯着眼含住男人巨根吞吐，瞟见宋老爷两手掰开自己的花穴，红色的舌头在那秘处进进出出，脑内被男人淫浪唇舌折腾得云里雾里，感觉全身都被男人这样情色地舔了个遍，嘴巴堪堪含住又忘了动作，一时间快感从下至上又从上到下，不一会儿，花穴又泄了出来。  
“嗯、嗯……”含着男人肉棒，花穴被舔高潮了两次，原来一本正经的冷美人，面对喜欢的人，再冷傲也会张开双腿，任其爱抚着达到爱欲巅峰。  
宋老爷看向凤庭早已停下动作，依然乖顺含着自己性器，眼角泛泪，脸颊红红的，这人以前是何等冷若冰霜，现在便是何等可爱勾人，他千辛万苦终于挺动起腰部，缓缓地在凤庭的小嘴里抽插。  
“宝贝是不是又要到了？”宋老爷又咬起唇边的淫豆，食指中指顺着咧开的肉缝探了进去，骚刮不断冒水的粉色内里，弄得那穴内咕啾咕啾滑腻不堪。  
“嗯、嗯……”过于激烈的快感使得凤庭迫切需要事物填满越发空虚的花穴，配着手指频率轻轻晃着细腰，勾人的长腿在宋老爷胸前来回蹭动，手轻握宋老爷的命根，摸到底下炙热肉囊，又细细舔去马眼溢出的液体，脸色通红，呼吸紊乱，湿乱黑发随意披散在白皙的背上，含着男根的凤庭眼神迷醉，活色生香。  
宋老爷不再忍住，手指直接插进美人花穴最深处，趁凤庭又要含进突地一个挺腰，整根没入凤庭嘴里，微颤着在温热的口腔中射了出来。  
“唔——！”凤庭被迫口射，还适应不了，愣了半晌，才反应过来男人居然把阳精都射了进来，自己来不及抽身，嘴也被巨根堵住，大量子孙精直直射过自己喉道，他居然就这样全部吞了进去。  
“嗯呃、咳咳……你、你——”凤庭被呛得满脸通红，喉咙更似被灼烧过一般，被迫吞咽下的带腥液体，身体一阵反胃，不由得干呕了几下。  
凤庭就算再拒绝不了男人，此时发生的情况已超出自己认知范围，羞耻大过生气，他转头看着元凶恼道:“宋流煦！”  
宋老爷舔了舔唇，嘴边全是凤庭的淫液，已经成熟绽开的花穴，彻底变成了娇媚无比亟待男人享用的样子，宋老爷不管美人即将恼怒的神情，指根全部没入花穴内部，终于寻到花心，重重一按，激得凤庭立即失声高叫起来，“凤儿的骚花心可让为夫好找，来，含着为夫的肉棒，咱俩一起到！”  
“嗯、呃——啊啊啊不、不要按那里——里面好酸唔、嗯……”  
凤庭闭目流下情欲泪水，嘴边挂着男人刚射出的浊液，那根射后依旧挺立的大屌无情拍打着美人的脸蛋，宋老爷找了个角度，重新进入了凤庭温热的嘴里，舒服得低吼一声，更继续低声道:“凤儿的骚豆都被为夫玩肿了，这身子简直就是淫乱，可惜现下不能用肉棒享你这妙处，等我伤好了，天天把为夫的子孙精灌进你这里，让夫人怀上我的种！”  
凤庭听得又羞又怕，穴内的手指一直戳刺他体内的敏感点，身下传来的水声越来越大，呲溜呲溜的声响回荡在整个山洞里，羞得凤庭恨不得晕死过去。  
可体内一阵阵巨浪情潮冲刷全身，被男人手指开发就绪的花穴，终于在又一次男人重重地突刺，达到了又一次的高潮，清澈的水源源不断从穴腔内激射出来，宋老爷大嘴一张包住整个花穴用力吸吮，更让情欲翻上另一层高峰，凤庭失神含着男人再度涨大的性器，下身花穴大张着被男人含在嘴里，小腹剧烈抽动，花腔颤抖着泄出大量蜜液，顺着男人的吸吮，被男人吞了个干净。  
宋老爷在凤庭口里再次射出第二发，凤庭还处于高潮颤栗不已，再也无力拒绝男人射进他嘴里，宋老爷射后又抽出把性器擦在凤庭脸上逡巡，清冷又妖艳的美丽脸庞上均是男人的阳精，凤庭像个被玩坏的美丽布偶，彻底沉醉在宋老爷给他编织的无形欲网中，沉沦而无法自拔。


	16. 老爷轻点儿 十六 幕天席地 好不快活 (上)

两人在山洞相处数日，两情相悦，过得甚是甜甜蜜蜜，跟蜜里调油似的。  
宋老爷身体逐渐好了起来，平日与凤庭除了打些野味回来，便是和着鲜果一同进食。两人在山洞附近搜寻数日，仍无法找出离开此地方法，倒是在山洞后山不远处，寻得一处水流。  
本想沿着水流一路向前走，没想尽头又是处悬崖天井，两人对视相笑，都说再回去想想办法。  
凤庭与宋老爷在山洞里住着数日，并不觉烦闷无聊，对宋老爷打开心扉后，觉得世间一切竟是如此新鲜快活，受宋老爷的乐观善谈感染，整个人变得比以前更有活力，变得爱笑，不再是开始那样冷冰冰的模样。  
宋老爷最喜欢看凤庭笑，便时时哄得凤庭开怀而笑，自己看着心里也乐开了花。  
有时候宋老爷会生出和凤庭从此在这里生活，远离尘世纠纷的想法。  
当然，要是茗儿和星楚也在就好了。  
宋老爷想起家中两位夫人，又是苦恼又是思念。  
凤庭见他心有所想，知他放心不下家里二妻，宽慰道:“舒二一只是冲着我来，此人虽嘴上歹毒做事手段不正，其实并非杀人不眨眼的魔头，宋郎不必过于担心。”  
两人才两情相悦，自己就挂念其他人，见凤庭如此善解人意，宋老爷心下更是过意不去，他揽过凤庭的腰，亲了亲对方的唇:“凤儿真是厉害，三言两语就道破我内心所想。”  
凤庭羞赧一笑，宋老爷是他头一次真实恋上的人，他并不介意宋老爷家中有多少倾城美眷，只要这人心里有他，他便欢喜。  
宋老爷见凤庭害羞，抱在腰上的手又收紧一分，他突然低声道:“凤儿，为夫身上的伤全好了。”  
凤庭被他抱着，腰间传来阵阵热度，不用想也知道男人已经硬了。  
凤庭脸上热热的，雾气渐渐盈上眼眶，他不敢乱动，生怕宋老爷就地把他肏了。  
光天化日之下，可不能如此荒唐。  
凤庭为自己的想法羞惭，嚅声道:“回去再……”  
“不行，就这里。”  
宋老爷抱着不撒手:“今天我要进去。”  
进去？  
进去哪里？  
凤庭脑内千回百转，才知宋老爷说的进去，是要把自己前穴给肏了。  
凤庭脸蛋霎地红了，其实这么多天，两人从未停止过互相爱抚，在对方口中交待出来后，宋老爷便不再碰他。  
每次他的女穴在高潮后总觉得不甚满足，但这种话他说不出口，只能一次比一次更专注热切地伺候宋老爷的阳具。  
这些变化凤庭不说，宋老爷也早已看在眼里。  
就像现在，宋老爷只是言语挑逗，就知道凤庭下面已经湿了。  
若是此时用手指摸上那细缝，花穴会立即吐着淫液把手指吞食进去，像个小嘴细细嘬着，直到把手指吞没至指根才肯罢休。  
这都是宋老爷数日以来，特意调教的结果。  
百般玩弄过凤庭花穴，如今那处既有处子般紧致，更有成熟蜜桃般的甜美。  
连宋老爷都快觉得自己是个禽兽。  
“凤儿的身体快忍不住了吧，是不是越来越想为夫的大肉棒肏进骚穴里狠狠插上一番？”  
凤庭简直无法拒绝男人在耳边低沉的诱惑，光是想象那根东西进入身体，下面就跟发了个河似的暗暗兴奋起来，他被自己淫乱的反应震到，闭目不敢直视男人，狼狈的把头埋在宋老爷肩上。  
宋老爷说的是事实，以前有多嫌弃自己的身体，如今就有多渴望与男人结合、交融在一起。  
“嗯、嗯……”  
凤庭被男人言语所诱，和他亲热，被他控制。躺在两人衣物上互相抚慰对方，是多日以来他做得最多的事情。  
他性子冷淡，却不想宋老爷如此精力非凡，时刻要缠着他做。他越来越无法拒绝男人，由着宋老爷在他身上施展了百般淫邪技巧，身体日渐被调教得只对男人一人有所反应。  
不同的是，今日在旷无人迹的野外白日宣淫，更大大刺激了凤庭的羞耻心。  
“啊、那里……不要那么快、嗯、要手指全进来、宋郎……”凤庭含着宋老爷的性器，富有技巧给予刺激，前穴和玉茎都被男人大手占据着，后穴被男人用舌头舔着周围，居然也开始淫荡的分泌液体，更不用说其他两处，亮晶晶的花液早已铺满了整个阴部，花穴更是被四只手指牢牢插入，玉茎歪着头挺得高高的，不时被男人温柔抚慰，滴下清澈的淫液。  
“嗯、嗯、嗯——又要去了——”凤庭嘴里满是男人腥臊的液体，宋老爷刚在他嘴里射了一次，现在又在他嘴里，被一直含着直到又变大了起来。  
“凤儿一下子丢了两次，光天化日之下身体更是淫荡了，为夫还没破你的穴就流了这么多水，肯定是痒得不行了，待会插进去岂不是要爽死了？”宋老爷低笑道，挺腰催促凤大美人加快口上的速度，“宝贝再快点儿，把它伺候到最大，为夫就插进你这骚穴，给你止痒。”  
凤庭闭目不去听宋老爷在性事上老爱挑逗他的话语，可被调教成熟的身体对那些话反应非常激烈，花穴紧紧吸吮着男人粗壮的指节，被揉得又大又美的臀肉忍不住因为那些话晃得起劲，就连后穴都像个小嘴开开合合，急需粗大的事物填满，性器颤巍巍流着水，一副随时就能泄精的样子，身体被男人开发彻底，若是青楼女子见到想必都要汗颜几分。  
“宋郎……嗯、又变大了、嗯——唔、嗯不能摸那里，会出来的！啊、啊、啊啊——”  
花穴里探出头的蜜豆又翘又硬，仅是被指甲刮一下就在空气中抖得不行，带起凤庭腹腔一阵酸麻抽动，花穴又汨汨泄出一股甘霖，对着宋老爷的脸喷了出来。  
“啊、啊——”绷着小腹又达到了高潮，凤庭翘着肉臀、阴豆抵在宋老爷下巴上被些许胡茬摩擦刺激得又肿又大，淫液喷的到处都是，剧烈的快感让他再也含不住男人，只能失控地高叫出来。  
“凤儿太厉害了，你这处的骚阴蒂太敏感太骚了，一碰就射，一碰就喷水，怎么可以这么美……”宋老爷怜爱地吻着他的脸颊，看凤庭失神地高潮着，被自己做得快神智模糊，任他肆意摆弄。  
“嗯、还不是你……嗯、嗯——”挺着小腹高潮刚结束，花穴就被巨大的热柱抵着，宋老爷把美人推倒在地，在肥美花穴外用大屌摩擦着，把花唇都磨开了，又粗又长的阳茎上全是凤庭泌出的骚水，阳茎又烫又热，把花穴灼得发红发软，一双长腿被宋老爷交由凤庭自己挽着，从中间向两边大大分开，至此凤庭的全部，都在这景色中，在宋老爷眼里完全展开了。  
“……好热……”  
凤庭泪眼模糊看着男人把他摆弄成这样，顾不上羞耻，他一心被花穴外的男根吸引，热度全部集中在下身，花穴饥渴地想要凑上去，凤庭用残余理智生生忍住了，可欲望泪水也跟断了线似的流了出来。  
宋老爷见美人已经被玩的脸热潮红，白皙的肉体满是情欲痕迹，更自己架住双腿为他敞开，允许他随时可以进入这美妙的身子。  
“凤儿想不想为夫进去？”  
凤庭摇摇头，又点点头，神智被情欲蒸得快要昏聩，迷蒙水润的眼睛看向男人，无声发出邀请。  
“不说我可不要进去。”  
凤庭摆着羞耻姿势，感觉心底那根防线又往前迈了一大步，他终于忍不住动了动臀部，滴水的花穴凑了上去，咽道:“宋郎，进来、进来……”  
宋老爷见他快要投降，调笑道:“宝贝想要啊，得说清楚才行。”  
凤庭身体热透了全身泛起情欲粉色，脑内理智那根线被熏得蹦的一声断了，凤庭把双腿分得更开，花穴被大大拉开，媚肉早已准备就绪，吐着淫汁等待男人。  
“不要再、嗯嗯、我不说了……”凤庭神智几乎溃散，理智被男人的手段折磨得早已一败涂地，只想男人行行好把那孽根放进他身体里，再插上几百下缓解他体内越发空虚的瘙痒。  
见凤庭不愿再吟叫出声，宋老爷温言道:“罢了罢了，怕了你。”身下阳具又硬又痛，他慢慢扶起蛋大的龟头，对准凤庭，一寸一寸迅速埋了进去。  
“啊……好大、啊——痛、呜、太满……”花穴再怎么被开发的湿润流水，此刻也承受不住男人的巨大，凤庭蹙眉痛苦地推拒男人，摇头想要逃离，奈何腰肢要被宋老爷死死钳住，那根热铁破开娇嫩的花穴，进去了半晌，还剩一半露在外头。  
“宝贝流点水，这样不会太痛。”  
宋老爷动作稍缓，等凤庭慢慢适应又开始插入，过了一会儿才整根没入花穴，撑得凤庭无法动弹，只能大开麻木的双腿，默默看完宋老爷那根肉刃一寸一寸被自己吞了进去。  
“要被顶穿了、嗯、太深了——嗯、宋郎你动动……”凤庭难耐含着巨棒，阳具正好抵在他深处的花心，好不容易适应了尺寸，隐约花心深处传来酥麻快感，“不要顶着、嗯、动动……”花心爽的开始自动分泌液体，浇灌体内的男根。  
宋老爷被那高热肉道的按摩爽得不能自已，按住凤庭就这样抽插起来。  
肉体相接的啪啪声响彻山谷，凤庭终于再次与宋老爷结合，两人身体交融，情意绵绵，幕天席地，共同徜徉爱欲之中。


	17. 老爷轻点儿 十七 幕天席地 好不快活 (下) 含彩蛋

宋老爷在凤庭体内抽插了几百下，抱起凤庭变换姿势，从后面抓住凤庭双臂，让美人跪在地上，任他从后大力插入。  
噗滋噗滋的水声夹着肉体碰撞的啪啪声，听得凤庭更是羞耻敏感。  
“嗯、嗯……太快、慢点……要坏掉了、嗯、嗯会被插出来——”凤庭转头求饶道，美丽的脸庞被情欲熏得神情迷醉，叫的合不拢的嘴巴溢出涎液，双手还被桎梏起来，上身下身都被男人牢牢掌控，只能听见身后一直响得不停的交合声。  
宋老爷卖力在后面耸动屁股，次次插到花穴深处的骚心，插得凤庭双腿发软，四肢无力，绷着大腿弱弱跪在两人衣服上，膝盖被撞麻了都未发觉。  
两瓣熟红的大花唇已经被撞击得厚厚隆起，热情包住深陷穴内的男根，与男人小腹紧贴时被粗硬的黑丛骚扰，刺挠着又红上几分。  
“啊、啊、好深——宋郎不要再玩了…不要磨、嗯——要出来了、啊、啊——”  
让凤庭更为疯狂的，是粉嫩肉蒂不时被男人精囊上的硬挺黑毛刺进，宋老爷全根没入时，用手撸齐阴囊上茂密草丛，束成一小撮刺入又肿大了好几倍的阴蒂，双管齐下把花穴又生生玩高潮了好几次，前面挺立的玉茎早已射无可射，垂着头不时滴落几滴不明浊液。  
“嗯、嗯嗯嗯——”凤庭被干得高潮连连，身下衣物上全是一滩滩的淫水，“宋郎、嗯、夫君——那里好麻、好痛……”  
“都怪这里太可爱了，快有指甲那么大了……”宋老爷喘着粗气，下身狠命肏干着凤庭，还不忘捏着肉蒂拉扯出去，“凤儿的花道又紧又滑，怎么肏都不过瘾，到底把里面的小口藏哪儿了。”  
“啊、不要扯、会坏的、啊啊——”凤庭无论是不是处于高潮都在被男人狠狠插着干着，脑里完全一片模糊，已经无法分辨男人说了什么。  
宋老爷双手袭上凤庭的胸脯，早已被玩弄红肿挺立的乳头在空中颤抖着，红艳艳的乳肉上全是男人揉捏的痕迹，敏感得凤庭又想泄了出来。  
“不要玩了……嗯、我受不住了——”凤庭崩溃求饶，浑身上下全是宋老爷的痕迹，手无助地攀上男人横在胸腹的大手，用尽力气本能收缩着花穴，无意识催促起男人释放，似乎只有这样自己才能得到解放。  
宋老爷还未得偿所愿，眼看凤庭再被干就要失禁了，不忿道:“凤儿，让为夫再试试。”  
凤庭知他持久力惊人，还说要试什么，迷迷糊糊点点头，“那你不要再玩……嗯、就只在里面动……”天真想着只要男人不玩的花蒂，他还是可以承受的住。  
宋老爷亲了亲凤庭，赞道:“凤儿好棒，里面很舒服。”  
“……嗯、宋郎……”凤庭侧躺在湿透的衣服上，女穴里撤出宋老爷的热铁，他媚眼如丝看向男人，两人汗湿黑发缠绕在一起，披散开来，手指交缠，宋老爷抬起凤庭一条腿折到他胸前，手指继续分开穴缝，熟门熟路插了进去。  
“嗯、嗯……”凤庭被插得神魂颠倒，连自己一边玩着自己阴蒂都不知，还道是男人又想玩坏他让他出水。“宋郎、说好不玩那了——嗯、不要掐——”  
宋老爷喘着气委屈道:“宝贝，我干你穴还来不及，哪有空……”说罢更是卖力在穴里变着角度戳刺，使劲找着埋在深处的宫口。  
但他看凤庭如此可爱得趣，又不想停下凤庭自渎的美景，遂不道破。  
“好深……怎么又变大了……”  
“因为找到了。”宋老爷内心狂喜，冲着那处隐秘小口火力全开，全速插干起来。  
凤庭还没反应过来，直到体内男根抵上那个小口，他已经来不及说不，更大的浪潮铺天盖地俘获他的身体，凤庭这时才慌神，“这什么、啊——”  
男人闷声在里面冲刺，次次插到最深往小口缝里撞，干得凤庭惊慌失措，怕是自己要被捅穿了。  
“不要、宋郎、不要这么深……”凤庭害怕道，手掌向后想把男人推走，臀部却被抓住一直往男根方向撞。  
宋老爷不知疲倦，着迷于攻占最后一道防线，把凤庭一条长腿往肩上扛，全根没入花穴，大力肏干着，嘴上不饶人:“宝贝，快了，快了，让为夫进去。”  
那小口被大龟头撞得绵软无力，不多时便露出破绽，竟咧了些缝隙开来。  
凤庭里面被干得又酸又痛，蹙紧眉头，咬着唇呜咽着，手掌搭到小腹软软摸着，依稀还感受到男人在里面迅猛的冲撞。  
“啊……太深了……”凤庭的花穴食髓知味吞没男根直至完全贴上对方腹部，竟还不知餍足吸吮起外面两个大球，又肥又大的花唇随着抽插全部外翻出来，内里淫汁被干得直流，蜿蜒淌满两人交合的部位。  
宋老爷兴奋地喘着粗气，在那穴肏了百来下，终于破开了小口，直接干进了凤庭花道深处。半大个龟头死缠烂打咬住宫口不放，一逮着缝隙就把肉冠挤了进去。  
凤庭已经被肏得浑浑噩噩，宫口被刺入时竟无法自控、被强烈快感刺激的高吟一声，前身玉茎抖动着射出几滴白浊，不一会儿，全身抖了起来，前面竟淅淅沥沥射出了一道道浅黄色的尿液。  
“啊、啊、啊——不要再进去、里面又要、呃——”凤庭呆呆的看着自己被男人肏到失禁射尿，完全没法控制被情欲与极乐占领的身体，他顾不上震惊失态，男人又开始在穴里狠狠干起宫口，那处嫩肉怎抵这粗硬巨物侵犯，只好被撞得放弃抵抗，结果到底是让男人粗大肉冠彻底强占了宫壁花腔。  
凤庭整个身体像被蒸熟的虾，弓着腰不住打颤，体内快感欲潮一波接着一波翻腾拍打他的肉体，手臂攀抱住男人失控哭了出来，美丽脸蛋别过一边，紧蹙眉头，哽咽催促道:“快些…快些泄出来罢……”  
宋老爷被凤庭饱含情欲又勾人的眼神击得下身又是一硬，加速摆动健壮腰肢，附身咬上凤庭红肿艳丽的嘴唇:“好了好了，凤儿别哭，射给你。”  
“呜、嗯、嗯……”  
双唇交叠，凤庭浑身浊液与宋老爷抱在一起，乖顺承接男人在他体内突突突射出的十几炮阳精，他失神的看向头顶蓝天白云，颠着双腿夹紧男人的健腰，搂住男人脖子与他热情吻在一起，一时天地间，他觉得世上没有比这更快活的事了。  
宋老爷终于得偿所愿，搂过凤庭，与他交颈温存。  
“宝贝，舒服吗。”宋老爷抽出射过之后的性器，用手指代替，又插进了穴内。  
“嗯……我不要做了。”凤庭不想回答，身体被男人从后抱住，那淫邪的手指不仅在前穴抠抠挖挖，还明目张胆移到后穴作祟。  
凤庭刚才被干到失禁，尿液射的又多又远，心里对身体变得淫乱又惊又怕，而男人非但不嫌弃，还赞叹他的反应，说他身体是极品，还说看他这样差点就交待了。  
凤庭辨不出是好是坏，顺着男人，想着失禁在情事中也应是和男子出精一样，是达到极乐的正常宣泄。  
尽管如此，他还是耻于身体变得淫乱，身心放松下来慢慢消化高潮的余韵。  
“你、嗯、都说不做了……”凤庭见男人又要把男根放进来，嘴上说着不要，可处于高潮余韵的肉体却欢迎不已，花穴被肉棒缠着一下一下骚动起来。  
“凤儿，可是……那里又硬了。”宋老爷刚把人吃干抹净，正兴奋头上哪里是一次就能解决的。  
眼看男人半推半就又要插进来，凤庭紧紧合拢双腿，摇头拒绝身后那人再次侵犯:“我不要做了，下面都肿了。”  
宋老爷见不得逞，五指在凤庭腿根逡巡，大力揉捏着无意识翘起的肉臀，从花穴延伸的会阴处色情按摩起来，在腿里头的外阴乱摸一把，又带出一手的淫水。  
“宝贝下面还在出水，分明是还想被肏。”宋老爷把手上的水舔去，见凤庭不想理他，复又哄道:“等会我就在你这后穴里面快活好不好，不弄你前面了。”宋老爷温柔地抚摸凤庭小腹，吻着美人后颈轻声道。  
凤庭默不作声，直到男人滚烫的肉棒开始变大，硬邦邦抵着自己后穴碾磨半晌，他才为难点了头应允。  
“那你轻点儿，别碰着前面。”凤庭难为情地趴在衣物上，下体一片黏腻潮湿不说，红肿的花穴还不时溢出宋老爷刚灌进的白浊，腿根处星星点点全是两人交合的爱液，看得宋老爷下身又硬了几分。  
凤庭躺好红着脸等待男人进入，后穴早被花穴流出液体打湿，羞涩的菊洞一缩一缩，还泛出晶莹的液体。  
宋老爷两手抓住美人的白臀，大拇指按住会阴往两边掰开，左手中指不顾凤庭阻挠，在湿嗒嗒的女穴处来回磨蹭，右手食指在菊穴打转几次，合着冒出来的淫水，顺畅地插了进去。  
“嗯……”凤庭两个穴都被男人玩弄，尤其是前穴高潮太多次，高高勃起的肉蒂又痛又痒，被男人中指擦过又是一麻，类似抗议般摆动臀部，时间一久便默认男人又玩上了前面，两个穴同时被伺候得发骚起来。  
凤庭不自觉拱起细腰，两条长腿不住在衣裳上轻蹭，性器难耐摩擦着，久久不见男人动作，红着脸回头疑惑看向宋老爷，眼眸染上一层情欲的雾气，两个穴越发急促收缩着，泌出细细清液，对男人发出甜美的邀请。  
宋老爷不再忍耐，两指草草扩张了后穴，见已湿润顺滑，抬高凤庭后臀，用滚烫肉冠抵在后穴，把周围嫩肉磨擦得通红，手掌轻拍白臀让凤庭放松，一个挺身半根就没了进去。  
“啊、啊啊——”凤庭腰肢深陷在衣物上，唯独臀部被宋老爷架得老高，柔软迎合身后男人的插入。  
宋老爷被那处紧致爽得低吼一声，随后紧接着把剩在外头的部分也干了进去。  
“呃、嗯、嗯——不行、太长了、里面要破了……”凤庭上次被下春药，糊里糊涂就允了宋老爷干他后穴，那时神智不清对男人毫无爱意，怎抵得现下心甘情愿的情欲交合。  
后穴密密麻麻传来不同前穴高昂的快感，他哪懂宋老爷早就记住他体内敏感点，两人下体结合得密不可分，滚烫肉刃在后穴不断进出，次次集中攻击凤庭体内那处，愣是又把凤庭肏得流泪求饶。  
宋老爷身型高大健壮，加上常年练武，体力自然不在话下。苦了凤庭，被做得快要晕厥，宋老爷干了前穴，又干后穴，还在抽插时故意重复用肉囊上硬毛刺挠敏感的前穴，恶劣地用两指掰开合不拢的花唇，用精囊重重在嫩肉上碾磨，把媚肉媚汁磨得又多又滑，当即恨不得把两个硕大囊球也一并塞进去。  
凤庭被男人干得浑身无力双腿打颤，脑袋一片空白，后穴带来的快感无法言喻，折磨得他云里雾里，前头性器也被身后撞得半硬，更别说被玩大的雌花，直接被干成了合不拢的肉洞，肉花顶头还吊着肿大的熟红肉蒂，花穴的外头里头全是不知道高潮过几次的春水与白浊。  
在男人狠命干后穴时，花穴被两颗大球又拍又磨，花蒂还被黑毛丛完全覆没，凤庭忍不住偷偷高潮过一次，噗噗噗射出更多花液，两人下体湿漉漉的，水声越来越多。  
“呼…呼……凤儿，宝贝，好美。”宋老爷看得兴奋无比，凤庭眼看就要被他干坏了，美丽脸上尽是痛苦又欢愉的神情，身下翘高白嫩的屁股，雌伏在他胯下温顺地任他进进出出。  
勇猛的欲望抽抽插插又是几百来下，宋老爷压上凤庭美背，撩开在背上湿掉的黑发，吻上美人优美白皙的后颈，在最后冲刺里更是用尽全力干着，逼得凤庭又是啜泣不已。  
“你、嗯、嗯……快点结束……”  
“宝贝，咱俩一块，嗯！”宋老爷就在最后关头，居然把粗大抽了出来，又全数插进前面女穴里，一下子就干进了宫口。  
“啊、前面不行的——！”  
“宝贝里头再射一次，咱俩一起去——”  
“不行、没水了……里面什么都射不出来了……啊啊、啊——”凤庭没想到男人还要干他前面，失控到尖叫出来，花穴宫口被撑到麻木，酸痛得凤庭流下泪来，“夫君、呜……前面没水了、宋郎、快些射进来罢……”  
“宝贝你可以的。”说罢男人狠狠捏住凤庭的阴蒂，往花唇里重重按了下去，“你的花蒂一碰就喷水，宝贝、来，最后一次了！”  
“嗯、不要、呃——”凤庭深深弓起腰肢，花蒂被男人按下又拉出，玩着花样百般挑逗，“嗯、嗯嗯——宋郎、不行、里面再出来就——”花腔被刺激到无以复加，凤庭含着男人肉棒，整个身子抖着痉挛不已，终于如宋老爷说的，在深处又释放出大量淫水，齐刷刷灌给了子宫里的龟头。“啊——哈啊…居然又去了、呜、怎么会……”  
宋老爷心疼吻住爱人的脸，轻轻说了句对不住，搅动满腔春水再次紧紧撞了进去，每次都把整个龟头全部塞了进去，在高热穴腔里，在凤庭高声大叫中，紧紧稳住两人结合的姿势，剧烈抖射出一发又一发强力的男精。  
“不行……里面装不下了……”  
凤庭整个人虚脱了，不自觉喃喃自语，体内连续两次受精，肚子被注射得又涨又满，身体又酸又痛、又湿又黏，太过激烈的性事把他折腾的一阵发愣失神，身上、周围全是情欲的味道，身边还被男人歉意抱着，他以前怎么也想不到，冷淡如冰的自己竟会有一天，和这个男人，在这光天化日之下，仅仅地上铺了几件衣裳，就能赤身裸体干柴烈火，翻来覆去，共享鱼水之欢至精疲力竭。  
凤庭头埋进宋老爷温暖的肩窝里，手自动环在男人腰间。  
内心万分羞惭想着，这……实在是太不知羞耻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋
> 
> 凤庭和宋老爷回到宋家，传信给好友杨大哥道明与宋老爷的关系，还决定入住宋家一段时间，并称过后再回本部，期间若有要事可让下人送文件到宋府，杨大哥回信表示一通惊喜祝贺，千里迢迢寄了一整车的嫁妆，还说让凤庭好好歇着，不日将会拜访宋老爷，一睹宋家主人风采。  
> 宋老爷内心略在意这名好友与凤庭的关系，但见凤庭待杨如长兄，才放下心来。  
> 凤庭在宋家住下，他喜竹，宋老爷便命人在府上后院林子里修了竹园，两人日常在此浅酌谈笑，交流生意上的心得，日子过得相当快活惬意。  
> 宋玉茗住梅园，与竹园对临分隔，两园中间隔着花圃，花圃通了泉水，泉水中庭修了亭子，凉亭接着小拱桥连到地面，走道用鹅卵石铺设而成，道上鲜花繁盛，花香沁人心脾。  
> 宋玉茗与凤庭颇喜这花园小景，两人常在此相遇，知对方喜爱对弈后，见面总要对上一盘。两人棋力相当，有赢有输，一来二去也成了无话不谈的好友。  
> 至于严星楚住的偏远一些，还总爱往宋玉茗这边跑，每次与凤庭点头招呼后便不再有多交集。  
> 星楚刚开始不待见宋老爷带凤庭回来，为此还伤心的和宋老爷闹过小别扭，后来在一次与宋老爷详谈后，才不情不愿接受了现实。  
> 凤庭性子本来就冷，严星楚更是端着架子，结果直到凤庭离开宋家回本部时，两人关系还是不咸不淡，最多点头之交。
> 
> 这日凤庭在府上闲逛，无意闯入一处颇具气势的假山群，假山最高有两人叠起来般高度，假山里小道很多，绕来绕去，凤庭发现自己竟出不去了。  
> 凤庭又走了几次，见此处不像多人走动的样子，高声喊了几下也无人应答。眼看天色快近黄昏，他正想抬脚施展轻功跃上山石，不料听到有人窸窸窣窣往他这边走来。  
> “我看老爷果真鸿运齐天，出去一趟还带了个美人回来，你和那凤大美人逍遥快活的时候，哪想我和玉茗在这里是如何的提心吊胆。”  
> “星楚，你听我解释。”  
> “宋老爷哪需要跟我解释什么，我不过就一闲人，那管的了老爷见哪个又爱哪个，男人三妻四妾总是正常，老爷尽管去娶完十个八个，星楚一点怨言都没有。”  
> “星楚你听我解释嘛！”  
> “我才不要听！反正你哄了我，不还是得去哄别人。”  
> “我有苦衷的。”  
> “是啦是啦，玉茗说你命中是有七人伺候你，老爷实在好福气，这些我早都知道了。”  
> “星楚……”  
> ……  
> 凤庭默默听他们对话，想来此处应是严星楚住的地方了，严星楚贵为王爷，此处假山群占地较大，各种修葺摆设更是气势十足，很是符合天家皇胄的身份。  
> 那两人听得出在拉扯，互相你来我往斗了几句，突然陷入一阵沉默，凤庭心想莫不是发生了什么事。  
> “星楚，宝贝，别闹了，再闹我就要亲你了。”  
> “唔……嗯，你就懂欺负我……”  
> ……  
> 这两人说着说着居然亲到一块去，亲吻的水声大得都传到他耳朵里了，凤庭顿觉脸上一热，他与宋老爷那几日在山洞颠鸾倒凤，回到宋家后连着几晚也是和男人欢爱共寝到天明，此时要让他听到男人与他人交欢，他不禁想起男人在性事中的样子，心里扑通直跳，此刻更是不想再多停留半步。  
> 宋老爷武功高强，他要是走了肯定会被发现，两人若这一打断被坏了好事，宋老爷不至于恼他，可严星楚估计会更讨厌他了吧。  
> 凤庭闭目，只好平稳起气息，尽力不去听那些声音。  
> “嗯嗯……宋郎、啊、宋郎的大肉棒顶到我了——”  
> “星楚昨晚不是肏得里面水都流光了，嗯？怎么现在又这么多水？”  
> “呃、别磨了快进来——嗯、嗯嗯……”  
> “宝贝叫的真好听，再多叫些。”  
> “呜……你就知道、欺负我……嗯、要老爷的大肉棒插进来、嗯嗯——把骚穴插得满满的、嗯……”  
> 耳边不间断传来各种让人脸红心跳的声音，衣服翻动摩擦轻微的响动，男人与他人欢爱时发出的性感低喘，更不用说健壮的雄腰在私处撞击时发出的啪啪声，混杂啪嗒啪嗒的啧啧水声。  
> 凤庭并非有心听，可他现在却拒绝不了那些声音，如同被拉扯进与男人的性事里，一度腿软得快站不稳，几乎就要坐倒在地。  
> “啊、哈啊……宋郎、宋郎的大肉棒好大好粗，搅的里面水全出来了、呜、嗯——”  
> “星楚里面又湿又滑，还要不够似的吞着为夫，明明早上把你喂得这么饱了，现在又骚得欠肏了，真是可爱。”  
> “嗯、嗯……都是你害的、讨厌、啊不要、大龟头要干到子宫了、嗯啊啊——”  
> “呼、这骚水真是太多了，星楚不要再泄了，太滑了干不进去。”  
> “嗯、老爷你…呜…讨厌……这又不是我自己能控制的……呜呜、里面好痒、嗯…好想要、要老爷肏进子宫里……”  
> “宝贝真是可怜，为夫帮你掰开这骚穴，先擦擦好不好？”  
> “嗯……”  
> 那两人的淫声浪语不绝于耳，此刻居然缓了下来，只听到严星楚弱弱的呻吟与华服翻动的声音，凤庭按耐不住心跳的更快了，知道男人擦穴过后又要开始大力肏干了。  
> 他曾经有次在山洞与男人欢爱时，穴里流的水泛滥成灾，男人用身下干草硬是擦着流水的穴，那里不但止不住水，最后反而被干草刺得再次喷了春潮。  
> “啊、宋郎不要擦了、嗯嗯不、不行——不要一直擦阴蒂啊……嗯、好坏、你故意的——”  
> “宝贝冤枉啊，明明是这骚阴蒂肿的太大，为夫不小心擦到的。”  
> “你——混蛋、禽兽——我不要让你擦了、快进来……呜呜、里面好酸……又要出水了……”  
> “那为夫只好从命了。”  
> “嗯……啊、啊……龟头终于、肏进去了…里面又喷潮了…嗯——”  
> 严星楚被男人干得淫叫连连，欲望下的绝美痴态被男人看得一清二楚。  
> 宋老爷拖起星楚的肉臀，欲望从下往上狠命顶弄。  
> 严星楚发软的四肢环住男人身体，双臂抱住宋老爷的脖子兴奋地打颤，两条细长白腿颤巍巍地交叠在男人腰后，整个重量全部依靠宋老爷那根粗物进出支撑着。  
> 星楚上身衣服被两人动作弄得凌乱，下身直接被男人扯下裤子扔在一旁。丝缎白袜挂在脚踝上还来不及脱，宋老爷抬着美人赤裸白臀就这么干了进去，哼哧哼哧一干就是几百下。  
> 宋老爷身上衣物完整，游刃有余地把美人肏干得喘叫求饶，肏得地上东一滩西一滩，全是严星楚被插到高潮时疯狂甩出的淫水，弄得宋老爷脚下鞋履都被打湿了。  
> 两人就在自家园里干得如火如荼，也不怕被人发现。  
> 最后男人咬住美人红唇，在紧热宫腔里射了出来。  
> 星楚一阵颤栗后，长腿更是紧紧绞缠住男人，小腹急促挺动，穴里淅淅沥沥倾泄出一股股春液，哗啦啦的滴在石板上。前端无人照料的性器，也抖着射出稀薄的精水，全数落在两人胸腹上，缓缓到交合相接的地方。  
> “嗯……”  
> “宝贝在外头，身体更敏感了。”  
> “宋郎……嗯、混蛋……”  
> “星楚太美，我忍不住。”  
> “哼，下次不许这样了……要是让别人看到、别怪我不理你……”  
> “不会的，这里又没人来。”  
> “可是好累…嗯嗯、嗯——啊、宋郎不要动，不然骚穴又想要了……”  
> “你这小妖精，骚穴到底怎么长的，这么勾人，乖，咱们回房继续……”  
> “不要、啊——骚穴等不及了、嗯嗯——大肉棒变大了、啊啊——”  
> “呼、别急、乖宝贝，今晚有一晚上喂饱你……”  
> 凤庭隔着半座假山听完了两人欢爱全程，脑里全是没听过的淫声浪语，见他俩居然还要继续，再也沉不住气，衣袖一挥，悄悄踩着轻功离开了。  
> 宋老爷听到动静，思忖一下，脸上露出了然的神情，再看星楚一脸欲壑难填眼含春水，倾城脸蛋充满了欲望，他沉声低笑:“星楚，那再给你一次，就当奖励了。”  
> 严星楚被干得如痴如醉，对宋老爷的话不明所以，隐约觉得男人又在取笑他，脸更是羞得通红，呜咽道:“你、你快些……快些动嘛……”  
> 宋老爷抽出性器，干进美人后穴，两人又是一阵干柴烈火，最后在星楚满足的高声吟叫中，双双达到了高潮。  
> 性事结束后，宋老爷抱起浑身酸软的星楚回到房里，当晚两人都没在饭桌上出现，一直沉溺在对方身体里纵情爱欲，直到深夜。


	18. 老爷轻点儿 十八 三夫人被做个不停 两人终于找到出路

凤庭初尝情事，又被宋老爷亲手调教数日，最终浑身上下被男人吃干抹净，什么礼义廉耻几乎都抛诸脑后，原本清冷出尘的气质，经历一番云雨洗礼后，看宋老爷的眼神总是不自觉带着一股子媚意。  
这日两人大清早就在山洞开始胡天胡地，宋老爷一连整晚插在凤庭前穴里，早晨才刚醒，满脸胡茬就吻住熟睡的凤庭，下身晨间半勃的欲望直接在水穴里噗嗤噗嗤干了起来，直把美人肏得嗯嗯低吟，迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。  
凤庭自从那日被破了前穴，宋老爷就跟刚开荤的懵懂小子似的，每日精力旺盛到不可思议，晚上一定要缠着他做上几次，还强行把性器整晚放在他体内，到了早上两人又接着欢爱，之后腹中填些鲜果和野味，才浑身黏腻走到不远处泉水里沐浴清洁。  
说来也奇怪，两人不知道吃了什么，明明每天做得不停，尤其晚上，宋老爷把凤庭敏感身体干得什么都射不出来，两个穴更是红肿不堪，但一到第二天清早，两人身体竟奇迹般恢复原样，还觉体内精力源源不断，元气充沛到不可思议。  
期间两人更是练功时不小心发现，在欢爱至高潮极乐时稍微运行内功，男人在凤庭体内射出阳精，而凤庭同时在前穴泄出阴精，功力居然迅速大涨，一阵云雨下来不仅快活无比，快感还比平时延长了数倍，最后两人脸上都满足无比，浑身透着愉悦的潮红。  
“啊……啊、啊、宋郎……”凤庭闭目受着男人背后的进攻，恢复紧致的女穴一大早就被干得又滑又软，兴奋无比地吐出淫液。  
“凤儿这才醒了？凤儿的骚穴一大早就含着为夫的肉棒骚动得不行，真是好不羞耻。”宋老爷舔进凤庭耳廓，唇舌一路向下滑，大手揉搓起凤庭胸脯，夹起粉色肉粒，用舌尖又刺又舔，爽得凤庭身体一抖，居然就这样高潮了。  
“啊、嗯……”凤庭反驳不了男人，实在羞耻得不行才会回嘴，如今被男人插一插弄一弄就泄了，也是这几日宋老爷辛勤耕耘的成果。  
他身体快活淫乱的不行，越来越习惯男人在他身子里醒来，习惯宋老爷吻他舔他，干他的两个穴，最后在他体内满足释放。  
“宋郎、后面也要……嗯……”凤庭半侧躺着被男人从后面温柔侵犯，男人大手边摸他前端性器边用小指指甲干着花核，另一只手罩在美人胸部上，把乳首周围白肉揉得又大又圆，情动的汗水都能沿着隆起的弧度淌过，消失在底下垫的衣物里。  
“啊、好麻、嗯——后面、要……”凤庭知道男人很久才会泄出元阳，只有轮流用两个穴伺候体内的肉刃，才能让那巨物尽快泄出来。  
“宝贝，这里就做一次好不好，待会去池子里再做一次。”宋老爷两手环住凤庭，把湿漉漉的巨棒抽了出来，贴在两个穴上来回蹭动。  
“好、嗯、都随你……宋郎想做多少次、都可以、嗯嗯——进来、啊、后面要——”凤庭见宋老爷只在外面干蹭着，迫不及待用手绕到身下抓住男人欲根，臀部稍稍往上移，用后穴对准噗嗤一下全根吃了进去。  
“啊、啊啊——”凤庭见男人温柔吻着他，下身却不怎么动，模糊中明白了宋老爷的意思，他只好一边大力揉起臀下两只大球，一边顺着男人的支撑，缓缓坐在男人腹上，肉棒从未离开过身体，动作自然技巧高超。  
凤庭背向半跪在男人身上，无师自通颠弄起两瓣屁股，反复用后穴里的骚点撞上滚烫巨棒，使身体次次能享受到灭顶的欢愉。  
“真棒。”  
“嗯……嗯、嗯……”凤庭动作熟练起来后，后穴在男根上抽离，转了面向，对着宋老爷，再次用女穴吞进，此后两穴重复交换多次，才让宋老爷心甘情愿把大量浊液射进雌花宫壁里，同时凤庭也抖着身体彻底释放了自己的欲望，情动不已时仰起优美头颅，语无伦次呻吟着，任由花液像开了闸一般，痛痛快快泄给了体内的男根。  
宋老爷爽得头皮发麻，两人刚才不忘运功，释放过后，精力似乎又回来了。  
宋老爷吻着倒在自己身上的凤庭，起身拿起衣服披上，把凤庭裹住大力抱起，刚射的分身又插进后穴，稳当颠弄起身上无力的美人，从山洞通向那一侧走了过去。  
“嗯……嗯——”凤庭四肢软在宋老爷身上，后穴被肉棒塞满，一路上前穴竟靠摩擦男人腹部不小心又达到一次小高潮，宋老爷走到池子时，两人结合处的浊液也滴了一路。  
“凤儿，到了。”  
“……好冰……”凤庭情热的身子慢慢被放入池子，接触到泉水，他开始瑟缩了一下，好在练功之人身体素质优秀，适应后倒觉这泉水不但不冷，还能稍微缓解体内情欲，这才靠坐在岸边，等待男人一同下来洗漱沐浴。  
宋老爷并不马上入水，只是坐在岸上让池子没过半腿，身旁凤庭靠在他大腿上，掬起水慢慢清理自己。  
宋老爷看向凤庭白皙莹润的身体，胸部背部都有两人欢爱时浅浅的青紫痕迹，部分黑发蜿蜒贴在他玉白身体上，湿湿亮亮在水面上晃动，凤庭也正看着他，眼眸里多了分亲近依赖，与当日初见的冷傲截然不同，看得宋老爷心里一动，嘴唇自然贴了上去，与凤庭吻在一起。  
凤庭与男人在性事时赤身相对不觉不妥，可此时是羞涩的，沐浴在男人眼中，虽看起来与欢爱时一样，实则身体会处在相对平静的状态，但被男人灼热视线盯着，敏感的身子会被灼得又热又软，心脏一阵扑通扑通狂跳。  
好像……宋郎说在这里也要做一次。  
凤庭咬唇，光是想着要和宋老爷做那种事，下半身就习惯性骚动起来。  
凤庭偷偷瞟过宋老爷双腿之间的性器，刚在自己后穴插着走了一路，又开始变大了，气宇轩昂地挺在空气中。  
就是这东西这几日与自己一直连在一起。  
他羞涩别过眼，刚要继续扑水洗身子，就听头顶宋老爷道:“凤儿，乖，帮为夫含住，把骚穴往为夫脚上放。”  
凤庭一听要含住男人，下面就情不自禁涌出水，他难耐呻吟了一声，按照宋老爷说的，移动身体乖乖把脸递到男人根部，下身则在水里蹲坐着，前穴软软贴在男人脚背上，姿势摆好便伸舌舔了舔那巨物，张开红红小嘴，在外头舔了半会儿就把肉柱吃了进去。  
“嗯、唔……”  
好大……  
凤庭给男人含过不知道多少次，这次好像又不太一样。  
宋老爷男根在凤庭熟稔的技巧里越涨越大，脚背又被花穴那处软嫩贝肉按摩着，他曲起脚趾，抵在花穴口磨砺翻出的媚肉，一圈圈磨开后，和第二个脚趾一同摸上内穴口处的花核，在水下看不清晰，只好胡乱在那穴口乱插乱碾，搞得凤庭不一会儿就射了出来。  
“啊、啊啊——不、不能进去——”  
凤庭察觉到宋老爷想用脚趾肏他的穴时已经来不及走开，粗壮的大脚趾迅速挤进花穴，一瞬间就肏了进去。  
羞耻度一下子被拉到最高，居然被男人用脚干了自己，凤庭心里哭泣不愿接受，又舍不得脚趾在穴里乱窜乱刮，下面体会到了不一样的刺激与快感。  
好淫荡……  
身体这是怎么了……  
凤庭花穴在水里出着水，被脚趾进进出出带进冷水又被带出体内热液，身体温度越升越高，最后竟都觉得随脚趾进来的都是温水。  
“哈啊……唔嗯……”  
脚趾也好舒服……  
凤庭被男人脚趾玩得又高潮一次，小腹贴在男人小腿上一抽一抽颤栗起来，肉穴不甚满足往前拱把脚趾吃到指跟，红唇被男根堵着只能发出失控的嗯嗯叫声，整个如玉身体羞耻到泛起薄红，含着男人巨物扭着细腰在男人脚上，放荡地高潮了。  
“凤儿三个小嘴都好爽好会伺候，骚穴喷了无数次都还这么紧，呼，真是太骚了。”  
宋老爷低头看着美人被他玩的高潮连连，  
“啊、啊啊——”  
凤庭放开肉棒，忍不住高声叫了起来，“不要这么玩、啊、宋郎——脚趾在里面的话、水会一直、不行、嗯、停不下来了——”凤庭强忍快感手滑到水下抓起男人大脚，正吃得高兴的花穴十分不舍地抽离，他还是想与男人真正结合在一起，只能忍着下身酸软，从水中直起身来分开双腿，湿淋淋的肉唇急切贴上硬热的巨物，主动牵起宋老爷的大手放在穴上，哽道:“宋郎，宋郎进来——嗯、放进来……”  
宋老爷毫不客气掰开那处，两手四指直接把花道往外扩，“啊、啊不要这么用力——就要、就要出来了——”粗暴的手法惹得凤庭又是一阵颤抖，只见高度敏感的花肉疯狂蠕动起来，噗嗤一声，先是喷出一股花液，在外直接浇给了男人粗大顶端，后又一边喷出更多全部洒在了男人根部、茂密黑丛、大大的囊袋上。  
“凤儿真是太敏感了，还没进去就喷了，真这么快活？”宋老爷趁着美人高潮，一鼓作气从下面插了进去，腰胯对准凤庭骚心，狠命撞了起来。  
凤庭被干得只能抱住男人脖子呻吟，理智和呻吟都要被撞碎了，腰身柔软的不像话，各种迎合男人的节奏，花穴在彻底又爽了一次后，男人抽出欲望，又干进菊穴里，反反复复，肏得两个穴无法合拢，穴洞被干得和肉刃一样大小，红肿糜艳还淌着各种汁液。  
凤庭再又一次被肏得失禁后，两个穴骤然夹紧，他见男人又肏进花穴还干进子宫，更是不由得狠命一夹，肉嬖不顾一切疯狂吸吮起来，引得宋老爷精关大开，整个龟头卡在里面噗噗噗瞬间射满了整个花腔。  
“嗯、嗯嗯……宋郎射好多、好热……”凤庭迷醉地接受男人持续的内射，脑袋里模模糊糊想着，果然还是要三处一起，男人才会更快射出来呢……  
大胆的想法让他又羞又愧闭上眼睛，双臂环上男人，两人下体不断结合着，一同享受高潮的余韵。  
宋老爷终于做够了，抱着凤庭在池子里清理干净后，两人又像新婚恩爱夫夫一样，牵着手继续寻找离开山崖底的出路。  
也不知是不是这两人摔下崖底大难不死，必有后福，他俩这次沿着水流往上游走，竟听到有孩童在嬉笑，两人跟着声音来到小溪边，又看到一农夫在此处打水。  
孩童甩着钩子捉鱼儿虾蟹玩，一看见这俩人，连忙拉扯着身后农夫衣衫，指着宋老爷嚷嚷，说什么看到一个胡子拉碴的大汉，还牵着一个长得跟天仙似的哥哥。  
凤庭看了看男人，的确是胡子拉渣不修边幅的样子，忍俊不住，微微笑了起来。  
宋老爷不以为然，反而笑道:“凤儿，咱们有救了。”  
凤庭点点头，和宋老爷一同向农夫走去，希望他能帮助他们离开这个地方。


	19. 老爷轻点儿 十九 无法按捺的夜晚 三夫人上瘾

宋老爷与凤庭跟着农夫一路弯弯绕绕，总算出了这片林子。  
路上孩童见他两人一直牵手，看似古怪，又觉新奇，那壮汉一跟漂亮哥哥耳边说话，漂亮哥哥就会脸上红扑扑的，还用又黑又亮的眸子回看汉子，脸上不苟言笑，眼里却满是笑意，可像极阿娘时常看阿爹的眼神。  
孩童很是喜欢这个漂亮哥哥，说哥哥长得真好看，和村里前几天来的哥哥一样好看。  
凤庭本就生得好看，加上这几天更是日夜被宋老爷恩爱滋润，自然更是面容如玉，风采夺目。  
双人与普通男子不同，其中一处便是一旦前穴被破，双人男方特征会开始慢慢收缓，女方特征渐渐萌芽发育，直到瓜熟蒂落，受孕诞下后代。  
这也是皇朝与宋家经历几次双人合姻，秘密观察数年才得出的结论。  
以致宋老爷胡茬邋遢，凤庭还是无比清爽干净，与宋老爷形成鲜明对比。

四人到达村里，已近黄昏。  
一路寡言少语的农夫挑着水，回到家中自然和他婆娘招待了宋老爷二人，农妇是个开朗热情的好客性子，二话不说多下了几碟好菜，还倒腾出间干净的侧卧房供他俩休息。  
宋老爷与凤庭感激不尽，声称日后定当还礼报答。  
农妇咧嘴一笑:“不用客气，村里小地方，凑合着住吧。倒是咱那狗子太爱闹腾，白日里准累着两位。”  
宋老爷连说:“孩子很活泼，挺好的。我和凤兄不用露宿街头已是万幸，多谢大叔大婶收留。”  
农妇大方一笑，留下备用衣服，说洗澡水正烧着过一会就能用，便不打扰了。  
等农妇出了侧卧，宋老爷和凤庭相视一笑，又牵起对方的手，温情握在一起。

“凤儿，”宋老爷手掌抚摸凤庭脸庞，见他眼底又清又亮，心里一动亲了过去，“待会沐浴完毕，”一手揽抱住凤庭细腰，用下身紧紧贴过去，“咱俩又可以……”  
“啊……”凤庭哪还不知道宋老爷的意思，白玉脸上顿时羞红一片，宋郎那里硬硬的抵着他，又热又大，“你、你怎么……”  
“我也不知道为什么，一看到你就变这样了。”宋老爷苦笑，“凤儿可得对为夫负责。”  
凤庭抿唇不语，眼神闪躲到一边，脸颊绯红，衣袍下收紧大腿抵抗下身传来的情欲，那肉穴一收到男人的请求就会自动收缩泌水，凤庭脸红别过头，手掌轻轻在宋老爷厚实胸肌上推拒，启唇道:“可是，这是在别人家……”  
宋老爷大手早已滑到凤庭臀上慢慢揉搓起来，一手更是直接探入袭裤，那里一阵潮热湿意，男人两指毫不犹豫捏起两瓣花唇，中指在肉缝上来回搓滑，滑出一手的淫液。  
凤庭被他这样一弄，腰都要软了，两手攀在男人肩膀，拱起微颤腰臀，好让宋老爷更加为所欲为。  
宋老爷大嘴吻住凤庭将要溢出的呻吟，把他吻得晕头转向，半晌在凤庭耳边劝诱道:“凤儿这几日都是含着为夫肉棒入睡，今晚要是为夫不进去，凤儿怎生睡好？”  
凤庭花穴被手指快速插着，身子软在宋老爷身上勉强站稳，噗嗤噗嗤的水声和滴在地板上的嘀嗒声令他羞于启齿，听男人言语是要让他主动求着含肉棒过夜，如今已经无法拒绝宋老爷的凤庭，就算被欺负得泪眼汪汪，也只能忍着羞耻道:“那宋郎的、今晚就在里面，可好？”  
宋老爷满意一笑，加快手上速度，手指全根没入花穴肆意按压深挖，在凤庭高潮瞬间，用唇舌撬开他紧闭檀口，把娇媚的呻吟全数吞没干净。  
“唔——”凤庭被男人吻得激烈，挺着腰身在男人手中泄了出来。花穴里全是情热潮水，被几根作乱手指挖出个干净，顺着大腿流下滴到灰色泥地上，空气里瞬间弥漫一股淫腻的甜香。  
凤庭高潮后软了身子，手指还在他体内慢慢蹭着摸着，他忍住体内骚动，连忙道:“宋郎，沐浴完我们再……”  
宋老爷见凤庭高潮后的春情模样，心里一荡，吻了他脸颊，这才答应放过他。

两人沐浴完后，农家早已熄灯熟睡下了。  
宋老爷抱起凤庭上了床，手立即开始不老实。  
“嗯……”凤庭赤裸白玉躯体，双腿面向宋老爷大张着，男人埋头在他阴部不停耸动，一双大手高高拖起凤庭玉臀送到自己下巴前，灵巧的舌头正大力侵犯美味花穴，宋老爷大嘴包住两片肿胀熟红的蚌唇，狠狠吮嘬起内里充沛的淫液。  
“呃嗯——又被吸出来了——”凤庭大腿根部紧紧夹起男人的头颅，高潮了好几次的身体颤抖个不停，每次一被男人大力吮吸，花穴就不受控制喷出一大股一大股阴精，腹部绷紧挺起，勃起的昂扬被发带束缚住，一双长腿在宋老爷脑后晃动，好几次高潮时绷直了，之后又脱力般舒展开，使得双腿往两边越分越开，几乎开成个一字。  
“滋噗…噗呲…”  
宋老爷不知餍足用舌头肏干凤庭的雌穴，满意地看到双腿开成一字，合拢不上的粉穴大大咧开，连肿胀几倍的大阴唇也被拉开几乎摊平。凤庭大腿根部全是花穴喷出的淫液，大张的洞穴中层峦繁覆的穴肉不断急速蠕动，花核早就勃起涨大，高高挺立在分开的大小阴唇顶端，于空中簌簌发抖，诱人采摘。  
“宋郎……”被男人这样看着，凤庭怎么也想不到会有这样一天，几乎对折的身体完全打开，露出最为羞耻的部位供男人品赏，骚穴还不断溢出淫液供给男人吸食，这一切只为了和男人共享云雨欢爱，登上极乐最终被他灌满。  
“宝贝，做给为夫看。”宋老爷舔了舔唇边液体，掏出胯下昂扬的雄根，怒胀的大龟头对准凤庭的花蒂花唇，重重碾了下去。  
“啊啊啊——不、好硬——要被宋郎弄坏了——啊啊！”凤庭最受不了这敏感的两处被肉棒折磨，刚高潮完的身子再度狂抖起来，大开的肉穴一阵酸麻到脑髓的痉挛，花穴更是瞬间疯狂地分泌出大量淫水，犹如开闸一般，失控地冲出花穴，一条如龙水柱奋力喷了出去！  
“啊、哈啊——肚子好酸——”凤庭美目睁开，眼角全是欲望的泪水，他不可置信看着自己那里被宋老爷玩得像个喷泉，在空中竟就这样激射了出来。  
宋老爷看得肉棒胀痛不已，雄伟柱身更是青筋暴起，他稳住呼吸，赞道:“凤儿真是太棒了，你的骚水喷得为夫肉棒甚是畅快，给你点奖励。”  
凤庭在高潮中失了神，保持双腿大张的姿势，胸口剧烈起伏，喘着气喃喃道:“宋郎……我是不是要死掉了……”  
“宝贝，怎么会，为夫还没进去呢。”  
“你不要……再弄我那处了、好痛……”  
宋老爷爱怜地亲亲他，把巨根移开插进雌穴，从上依靠重力，重重插到了凤庭深处。  
“嗯…宋郎…夫君……轻点……”凤庭被男人垂直着插入，竟然被他进到前所未有的深度，那处心口被撞得又痛又麻，但比起阴蒂遭受的刺激，这样已经好很多了，凤庭心里想。  
“凤儿穴里的水怎么这么多，刚喷了一大股，现在里面又滑起来了，真是又紧又滑，爽死为夫了。”宋老爷兴奋地发现这个姿势更容易到达宫口，更是用力压住两边大张的双腿，挺身压上凤庭的大腿根部，与身下美人深深结合在一起。  
凤庭被肏得头脑空白，胡乱摇着头，凌乱汗湿的黑发打乱在脸上身上，衬得如玉肌肤更是白皙细腻，尤其是胸前挺立已久无人问津的两朵红梅，乳头红艳硬热连带乳晕也变大了几倍，周围的乳肉居然有如少女酥胸隆起甚多。  
宋老爷眼神一暗，衔起一头叼在嘴里，舌头发狠刺进乳孔，引得凤庭差点失控尖叫。  
“不、唔——”凤庭下身正被肏得舒爽，猛然被胸前刺痛惊醒，才发现自己正抱着宋老爷的头颅，不知廉耻挺起胸脯往男人嘴里送，才想把头颅拿开，却被男人叼起另外一头，细细嘬食起来。  
“啊……啊……”凤庭无力抗拒，脸蛋潮红，眼神迷离看着腰被大手稳立在半空，男人像要把他钉死在床上一般，在他体内用力的冲刺着，体内的大龟头早已击溃宫口的防线肆意进出，不知疲倦搅动丰沛的水源源头，甚至捅了进去晃起健腰甩动顶端，让宫口狠狠吸住再抽出来，如此反复，直让凤庭穴内不断颤抖着分泌出大量淫液，到达爱欲的巅峰。  
“啊——”乳头被男人占有，花穴被男人干到宫口，束缚住的性器再也无法承受汹涌浪潮般的快感，凤庭在自己更为失控叫出声前，不得已抬起宋老爷的头颅，急切亲了过去。  
“唔唔——！”凤庭再次被快感逼出最后一丝力气，双腿快速收回夹紧男人后臀，性器抖着射出一簇簇白液落在了两人腰腹间，花穴紧紧咬住宋老爷雄物直到根部，宫口大力收缩吮吸体内的大龟头，吸得肉冠上的沟口大开，淫水一波又一波都丢在了精口上面。  
“啊——喷了……宋郎、给我……射在里面——”凤庭用宫口讨好着男人，里面又热又湿，爽得宋老爷当即一个挺身，用粗硬黑毛再次刺入肿大花蒂，激得凤庭小声尖叫着又高潮了一次，被黑丛覆盖的花穴恨不得把那两个大球也吞食进去，溢出的花液脏污两人结合的下体，啪啪啪的水声撞击声愈演愈烈。  
“凤儿，给为夫生个孩子吧。”宋老爷扛起美人玉腿，打桩一般在花穴内疯狂抽插，“你已经开始涨乳，表示你已经可以受孕了。”  
凤庭断断续续听进了男人说的话，此时他已然无法分辨话中意思，一心期盼他的夫君能射满他的体内，他只好呜咽道:“都依你……嗯……我生、给我……”  
宋老爷无比兴奋，激动得又是重重一顶，硕大前端破入宫口继续往前，大开精关，抖动性器射出大量阳精，纯男性的白液瞬间溢满整个宫腔，顺着花道流了出来。  
“啊……啊——”凤庭迷朦泪眼彻底被欲望占据，如玉脸庞绯红欲滴，他挺着肚子接受男人持久刚强的内射，仿佛早已化作待孕的雌兽，贪婪吸收起夫君播下的爱欲种子。  
凤庭含住男人肉根，花穴像呼吸一样按摩释放后仍雄壮的巨物，吞吞吐吐，丝毫没有让它出去的意思。  
“宝贝……”宋老爷把凤庭从高潮失神中吻了回来，让凤庭侧躺下来，在背后抱着他。粗大未勃的性器就着浊液在花穴里缓缓抽插，插得凤庭嗯嗯连吟。  
“宋郎，嗯……还要吗？”凤庭柔情看向男人，宋老爷亲了亲他，道:“宝贝还不够？”  
凤庭处在高潮余韵正被插得舒服，小声嗯嗯叫着，心想再要下去，自己怕是会失禁……  
可是，后面还……  
凤庭羞惭道:“那不要了，就此休息便可。”  
宋老爷知美人后穴未得满足，他刚发现凤庭可以受孕，心里还是想多肏肏前面，多射点进去。  
“那为夫放后面可好？”说完男人“啵”的一声抽出前穴肉棒，湿漉漉的移到凤庭臀缝处摩擦。  
“嗯……放进来……”凤庭前穴一旦被抽出，大量浊液争先恐后流了出来，后穴湿润紧致，凤庭提高臀部，用手在后面扶住男人，慢慢把宋老爷吞了进去。  
“啊……”凤庭自从前穴被破，男人用前穴次数日益增多，晚上也多半放在前穴里，今晚后穴刚被充满，前面竟又开始空虚了起来。  
“啊……宋郎、前面……嗯——”凤庭前面痒得厉害，只好抬臀后穴抽离男人，转了身过来面向宋老爷，眼神闪躲，面上羞红:“宋郎，我……”  
宋老爷看凤庭眼神闪烁，面红含羞，搂了过来，含笑道:“凤儿，还是想为夫在前面？”  
凤庭不语，脸现羞惭之色，默默再往前靠点，无声把腿搭上男人大腿上，嚅嗫着:“你进来……”  
宋老爷看他欲拒还迎的模样，心里又烧起火，存心作弄道:“宝贝前面太湿了，得擦干净才行。”  
凤庭看了宋老爷一眼，见他不似开玩笑，道:“你……你来……”手指攥起身旁衣物，递给男人。  
“这可不行，宝贝得亲自做给为夫看。”  
宋老爷拉过搭在他腿上的白腿，雄根一下子刺进雌穴，把凤庭插得低吟一声后又撤了出来，蘸了穴内些许浊液，性器又变得湿漉漉了。  
“凤儿，为夫的肉棒又湿了，你也一同清理如何。”  
凤庭又怨又羞，只好先拿衣物去擦男人下体。  
不想又被宋老爷阻止:“宝贝，为夫的这处，以后都不想被这些布料清理，你可愿意？”  
凤庭一听心里咚咚直跳，又要含宋郎的……  
凤庭一看宋老爷下身，粗大的雄物又再昂扬起头，青筋隐约可见，顶端马眼吐出粘液，柱身湿漉漉的，实在狰狞可怖。  
凤庭早已尝过无数次肉棒的滋味，此时只觉得口干舌燥，道:“那……便依宋郎。”  
“宝贝真乖，转过身去吧。”  
凤庭起了半身，面对男根跪趴在宋老爷身上，身后被宋老爷看着，伸手捏起衣物聚成细绳，慢慢探入花穴内，“嗯……嗯——”  
凤庭仰起头，难耐地叫了出来，一手扳过男人雄根，红舌微露先把柱身的浊液舔净，再用舌尖刷过冠沟，集中围绕柱头舔弄吐水的柱眼，随后才启唇覆住，从顶端含了进去。  
“凤儿，你这儿布都湿透了。”  
扭成细绳的布料越进越多，被渗透出一大片水渍，里面的浊液带了出来，可同时情动的骚穴又开始泌水，而且还越来越多。  
“唔嗯……宋郎……帮我……嗯——”布料一旦不小心碰到阴蒂，又会带起一波情潮。  
“宝贝，是想为夫帮你吸干净，还是擦干净啊。”  
凤庭不敢再让宋老爷舔他下面，这样他会一直高潮到失禁的。  
“宋郎、帮我擦……啊、又碰到了、呜——”  
熟透的花唇和花蒂敏感无比，经不得一点刺激，凤庭无力趴在男人身上，含住肉棒拖住精囊，上下吞吐着。  
宋老爷看花穴刚被玩得又大又骚，这点细绳不顶用，他拿过两件自己的衣服，照样扭成绳，还在中心打了两个大结，那绳结小球正好和他精囊般大小，大球则有俩小球的大小，男人嘴角一笑:“凤儿宝贝，那为夫只好依你，把这骚穴擦干净。”  
宋老爷把衣绳拧好，把小球对准花穴，慢慢推了进去。  
“嗯……好大……”凤庭不懂宋老爷做了什么，那团布料结实塞在穴里，一下子把水都擦干了，凤庭以为快要结束，更为卖力舔弄眼前男根。  
谁知宋老爷拉扯两端绳头，使得小球掉了出来，衣绳陷在红肿穴缝里不断摩擦，两瓣大花唇顿时被磨得火辣无比，酸软地包住衣绳任其进进出出，宋老爷又突然用力提拉绳头，更是使得衣绳把花穴堪堪勒开成两瓣，小球再次被花穴含了进去，在外的衣绳则包住了敏感的阴蒂，依稀可见其突出的形状。  
凤庭顿觉不对，花穴被宋老爷越玩越酸，花蒂好几次还被磨擦到，现在直接就是被用力勒出来形状，他不由得直起身来想往后看看，谁知宋老爷迅速把小球抽出，扯上不远处的大球，大力掰开凤庭的雌穴，全部塞了进去，小球正好覆在挺翘的阴蒂处，宋老爷不等凤庭挣扎，双手用力提起绳头，使大球小球同时肏着花穴和阴蒂！  
“啊啊、不——啊啊啊——住手、宋郎——”凤庭来不及躲闪，被男人用衣绳死命勒住下体，大球深深干进了花穴，骚阴蒂也被小球强力摩擦着，凤庭一下子受不住刺激，失声叫了出来，身下一大股一大股淫水再次疯狂分泌出来，瞬间湿透了体内大球，狂喷出来，阴蒂更是被磨得又肿大了两倍，而身前的玉茎竟直接失禁，在空中射出了一道淡黄的液体落到了地面上。  
“啊啊啊——不行、太刺激了……宋郎不要、那里——要烂了、再玩就、呃——不要再喷了——”凤庭被两个球肏得失禁哭了出来，宋老爷还不顾他哭，径自扯高两端衣绳迅速摩擦，让凤庭更是难耐，抖着身子呜咽哭叫出声。  
“宝贝，舒服吗。”宋老爷挺着巨根，起身抵在凤庭前穴阴蒂上，“想不想为夫进去。”  
“啊啊——会坏掉的……唔——”凤庭害怕摇头，哭得梨花带雨，“不要了、进不去的……宋郎、不要再顶了——”  
“宝贝，你骚穴含着的和我这俩囊球差不多大了，宝贝把为夫大龟头吃进去可好。”  
凤庭一听又羞又怕，自己居然能把这么大的事物吞了进去，花穴虽愉悦吞吐着可那已经是极限了，他转头亲了亲宋老爷的唇，咽声拒绝:“不要衣服，抽、抽出来……要宋郎进来……”  
花穴里面还在不断喷水，肉蒂已肿成大拇指头大小，凤庭怕他真要进来，也顾不上最后一点矜持了，羞哭道:“不要衣服，想要宋郎……大肉棒狠狠插进来……”  
宋老爷一听瞬间心跳加速，差点当场流鼻血，凤庭和他日夜欢爱这半月，从未吐出床笫间粗俗情话，如今可见他是真怕了这般玩弄。  
宋老爷心脏狂跳，得美人这一句，不干得他软成一团娇声求饶，他宋老爷岂不是白忙活了，借助道具算什么本事，真男人从来提枪就上。  
宋老爷眼神瞬间变得深邃，眼底熊熊燃烧起欲望之火，他抽出衣绳，下一刻便换上了自己的怒冠长枪。  
“啊……夫君、好大……”凤庭见男人终于饶过他，遂甘心享受起被男人抽插带来的快感。  
凤庭半身软倒在床，胯部被男人提握起，健壮的雄腰不断侵犯甜美的蜜穴，把凤庭肏得高潮不断，花穴终于又一次高潮之后，把宋老爷夹射了出来，滚烫浓精依然瞬间占满凤庭宫腔，而凤庭也终于被做得晕了过去。  
宋老爷看美人竟晕了过去，心里颇愧疚，他搂住凤庭躺了下来，性器仍埋在花穴不打算抽出，牢牢堵住宫口满腔子孙精。  
两人做到半夜，声响不小也不大，好在没吵醒农夫一家。  
宋老爷激爱过后精疲力尽，无比满足抱着凤庭，两人一觉睡到天亮。


	20. 老爷轻点儿 二十 两人一波三折 回到宋宅 含彩蛋

村里人少，信息传得也快。  
也就一晚上，村西边的老李从山上带回俩人这事，家家都知道了。  
村里很少来客人，大家伙对这两人也好奇的紧。  
李大爷和李大嫂忙完农活牵着孩子回家时，就见家门口围了好些人。  
“这是怎么了？”李大嫂穿过人群，看到自家门前站着一少年，衣着光鲜亮丽，说是要接二位爷回城里。  
宋老爷和凤庭并未见过此人，少年自称是洛月观的人，此次前来是受主人所托，带二位出去。  
洛月观以炼丹制药闻名，在全国遍布药铺医馆，做的是取人钱财救人性命的买卖。  
然而此观名声却不太好，所谓救人，一律只看钱救人，出多少钱，救多少钱的命，分文不佘，分寸不少。因此就算颇有骂名，洛月观医术高明大有人在，千金求医、重金求药的人依然络绎不绝，不仅达官贵人，多年以来也成了江湖榜上鼎鼎有名的求医之所。  
宋老爷皱眉，洛月观的人怎会无缘无故来这里。  
凤庭默然，洛月观与朝廷有千丝万缕的联系，世人不知，如今的国师正是洛月观的掌门。  
宋老爷问道:“阁下是如何找到这来的，又是怎知我二人在此处？”  
少年笑道:“我家主人料事如神，定然知道二位今日便会在此处。两位不必多虑，主人知二位是受人所害，特命我前来带二位出去。”  
宋老爷道:“那你口中的主人，又是哪位高人？”  
那少年从容答道:“主人乃洛月观柳夕乔掌使，掌使身有要事不方便前来，故命我接二位出去。”  
宋老爷与凤庭对视一眼，宋老爷点头道:“倒是听过柳掌使大名，既如此，便有劳这位兄弟。”又道:“不知这位兄弟怎么称呼。”  
少年笑笑:“区区一名小卒，不足挂齿，唤我阿三便是了。”  
宋老爷拱手道谢，与凤庭上了马车。  
凤庭被宋老爷抱在怀里，听对方低声道:“这少年不似骗人，却也不足为信，咱俩待会见机行事。”  
凤庭点头，清眸扫了窗外一眼，道:“既有所图，那便不会真正送我们出去。”  
“凤儿说的正是。”说完快速亲了凤庭一下。  
“呀，你正经些。”凤庭脸红，捂住被亲的地方，屁股一挪，坐到宋老爷对面去了。  
“不怕呢，有我在。宝贝过来，不逗你了。”  
凤庭见他无赖，别过头去，脸红红的:“都什么时候了，你再这样，我不理你。”  
宋老爷咧嘴一笑，拉过对方身子，凤庭推了两把又任他抱着。  
“为夫什么都不怕，就怕凤娘子不理我。”宋老爷乐道。  
凤庭瞪他一眼，又要抽身起来，被宋老爷按住，“别别别，我不说了我不说了……”宋老爷话还没说完，神情一凛，起身掀开马车门帘，“况且外面的客人，也不太想让我继续说下去了吧。”  
果不其然，马车还未行驶至半路，周围草丛里突然窜出两三个蒙面江湖人士，似是早知马车经过于此。  
“什么人！”  
阿三眼见不对，立即上去交手，那三人武功不弱，其中一个蒙面人突然闪到阿三背后，一掌把他打晕。  
宋老爷跃下马车，与蒙面人交起手，那人不似有伤人之意，宋老爷也并未出全力，一面小心应付，一面打量起这人来。  
那人武功招式甚是平平，蒙面下却有着一双漂亮眉眼，眼里笑意盈盈，波光流转，双眸秀气灵动，惊鸿一瞥，令人过目难忘。  
“好了，住手！”三人中最高大的那人喝声阻止，打斗的两人停了下来。  
凤庭走到宋老爷身边，看他没受伤松了口气。  
只听那高大男人忿道:“舒三情这厮真是什么都做得出来，这次居然还敢冒柳掌使身份骗人，下次让爷爷我见到，非一巴掌呼在他那狐媚脸上不可。”  
另一个蒙面人哈哈笑道:“他手下连你名字都盗了，阿三，我可不知道你原来还可以长得这般秀气文弱，还满口酸话。”  
叫阿三的大汉啐了一声:“要不是看在柳掌使的面上，迟早把他那些手下干趴下。”  
“好了，都消停点。”与宋老爷交手的蒙面人出声劝阻，看向宋老爷客气道:“宋老板与凤老板二位受累了，这次二位受到这般无妄之灾，乃我观弟子舒三情一意孤行所致，还请二位接受洛月观的赔罪。”  
宋老爷听的一头雾水，与凤庭面面相觑，一时不知作何回答。  
还听那人继续道:“你们那日遇到自称舒二一的少年，原名为舒三情，是我洛月观内颇有天资的弟子，如今他在碧园山庄已经闯下大祸，观内不得不派我等前来收拾残局。”  
宋老爷想起舒二一先前逼问他俩不成，下药害他们摔下山崖，差点把他和凤庭活活摔死，他冷笑一声:“这位舒公子武功一般轻功却不错，我俩与他素无纠葛，却无缘无故几次陷得我和凤兄于危难之中。”但也成了我俩的好事，宋老爷心里默道。  
无论是那日在客栈凤庭中春药与他共度一晚春宵，还是山洞中两人数日的颠鸾倒凤，终让宋老爷抱得了美人归，再危险的难关也不算什么了。  
现下宋老爷只想赶快回到宋宅，他的两位夫人肯定担心死了，他收起冷脸，沉声道:“既然是贵观管教不严想要赔罪，那便先请三位送我和凤兄回到宋宅，再做打算如何。”  
为首的蒙面人眼睛弯弯，拱手道:“那是自然。”  
“有劳。”  
宋老爷见他们三人把打晕的“阿三”放进马车，也不知从哪里牵来两匹马，正好一人驱车两人骑马，把宋老爷和凤庭送回到了宋宅。

 

 

彩蛋 

 

第二天清早，凤庭被体内阳物肏着醒了过来。他已习惯男人早上在他体内晨射，遂迷迷糊糊由宋老爷动作。

“嗯…别…宋郎，这是别人家…”

“不打紧，我俩起晚了，大叔大婶早去忙了。”

“可是，嗯，嗯啊，别摸那……”

男人边说边用手滑到凤庭下面，按摩他小腹，揉起他花唇，性器边插边探入一指随意玩弄，宋老爷反复亲吻着凤庭，空出大手罩住凤庭的手，让他一同按揉敏感的大阴蒂。

“嗯…宋郎、那里为何没恢复……”凤庭颤栗看向自己下体，大如指甲的花核不但没恢复如初，竟还一直裸露出来，稍稍按压便会敏感酸胀涌起浪潮般快感，轻易就让凤庭抖着腰达到一次又一次的小高潮。

宋老爷也觉奇怪，把凤庭换成骑在自己腰上动，他得好好研究一下才行。

“呜……宋郎一大早…就好大……”凤庭骑着男人阳具在宋老爷身上来回蹭动，昨夜体内浊液还未排尽，如今穴里湿热如水包住男人，爽得宋老爷不住拍打美人肉臀，催他动作加快些。

“为夫帮凤儿看看你这骚花蒂……哦，莫不是昨晚被玩得狠了。万一以后就这样，凤儿估计哪里都不能去，只能在床上，每天用这俩妙处伺候为夫了。”

凤庭羞于听男人的污言秽语，但也怕极他说的以后哪都不能去，只能在家给男人肏了，他心里着急，花穴不停流水讨好男人，宫口一阵阵紧缩，把体内的大龟头伺候得又大了一圈。他眼睛一红，清冷自持的俊脸艳红一片，又把腿打开了些:“你快看看罢……只要让它变回去，平时怎么玩都依你。”

宋老爷心里有数，面上却严肃道:“凤儿，不如看看这骚蒂还能怎么变大，到时一并治了如何。”

凤庭腰臀在男人胯部上下转圈动作，双手按在男人腹肌勉强支撑，听到男人还想玩大那里，浑身打颤，半晌才不情愿移开遮挡在阴蒂前的双手，让它颤巍巍暴露出来。

“嗯…嗯嗯……宋郎轻些、啊……”

宋老爷见那肉蒂红肿可爱，从大小花唇内高高探出，稍微用手捻一下，凤庭花穴便会一阵紧缩。

宋老爷从衣物中翻出他们山上吃剩的果实。果实取下，用柔韧细长果茎绕过食指做成小圈，小心翼翼把茎圈套入花蒂根部，等粗糙果茎打圈束缚好后，花蒂又变大了一些。

“嗯——好酸、我受不住了……会坏掉的、啊——”

娇嫩无比的私处被束缚，花蒂被玩弄得又涨又痛，源源不断的尖锐快感激荡水穴疯狂收缩蠕动，激得凤庭难耐高叫，白皙的身子骑在男人胯上熟练摆动臀部，在哭泣中达到高潮，穴内宫口更是大力吮吸起男根，饥渴地把它引向深处。

凤庭小高潮了好几次，小腹不断抽动，大量淫水发河一样奔涌而出，花穴被男人巨物充满，茂密黑丛被淫水打湿，硬毛仍然不屈地刺挠大小花唇，极致的情欲刺激把凤庭仅有的理智侵蚀殆尽，被玩弄玩哭，一时间胡言乱语，还被男人又哄又骗，流着泪说出更多难于启齿的话来。

“凤儿这处不会坏的，相信为夫。”宋老爷肉棒被吸得爽快无比，凤庭宫口深深吮吸他的硕大，肉棒在里头如同享用至高无上的按摩与口技，他想到昨晚凤庭吃进他囊球大小的衣物，下身就不由兴奋一顶，卡在宫口的硕大又进了少许。

“啊——好热——好深——”凤庭脸色涨红，私处早已承受不住过分的侵犯，他仰起头，闭目流下欲望泪水，跨坐在男人身上簌簌颤抖，两人结合处找不到一丝缝隙，连硬刺的黑毛都被花穴吞吃进去，男人手中的花蒂被无情玩弄，似乎没有个极限。

凤庭被宋老爷调教得越发懂得性欲乐趣，察觉体内的阳物似乎要到了极限:“嗯，宋郎要、要出来……”

“宝贝骚穴真会吸，为夫这就给你。”宋老爷爽得无法自制，握紧美人肉臀大力肏干了几下，两人一同达到了高潮。

“嗯嗯——”凤庭前面性器射出稀薄精水，前后穴都兴奋达到高潮，分泌出大量淫水肠液，与男人浊精混在一起，脏污了身下一大片床单。

“宝贝，为夫还有东西射给你。”宋老爷不顾凤庭还处在刚高潮浑身颤抖无力，迅速抽离大屌，带出一大片汤汤水水，大龟头抽出后又恶意顶住充血肥厚的阴蒂大肆摩擦，几十下后才顺势插进凤庭后穴。

“嗯不要顶——”凤庭肿大的肉蒂再次被龟头顶高，那里又痛又麻，雷霆快感像要劈开身体直把凤庭击溃，凤庭下身再也控制不住，射无可射的性器再次失禁，全身一阵痉挛，肉茎歪在一头泄出大量淡黄色尿液，渗透床单沿着床板滴到了地上，“不行——坏掉了…坏嗯呜……”

凤庭一大早又被玩到失禁，四处全是情欲尿液混合的腥膻味道，后穴插着男人性器骤然夹得死紧，宋老爷不及闷哼一声，又爽又痛，几下抽插，沉声低吼射了出来。

宋老爷射完几发残留男精，在里面顶入深处花心，对准敏感处，继续打开马眼，尿液开闸一般统统泄了出来。

“嗯……啊——”后穴被一道强力水柱冲击，凤庭这才知宋老爷正射尿给自己，他再次被激烈性爱冲击，强烈的羞耻心让他失控哭了出来，“不要了、太多了……啊——”

水柱源源不断激射体内敏感点，里面又涨又爽，凤庭不住高声呻吟，眼看平坦小腹慢慢被撑起，最后居然有女子初孕时大小。

“好涨……宋郎饶了我罢……呜……”凤庭再也承受不住，日夜被性爱调教成熟的身体，被怎么对待都无法拒绝，臣服于无尽快感。

宋老爷抽出后穴男根，吩咐凤庭夹紧不许漏出，凤庭啜泣答应，夹紧两个穴不让液体漏了出来。

“宝贝，花穴再高潮一次，就放开你。”宋老爷轻轻在凤庭耳边低声说道，绕到凤庭身后，把凤庭臀部抬高，用性器轻轻肏干起肥厚花蒂，满意它变得更大，满意凤庭颤抖不已的身体。

“宋郎、我忍不住了……前面要，又要去了……”凤庭流泪求饶道。

“还不行哦，好好夹紧。”

“嗯嗯——”凤庭认命把双腿紧紧夹住，外翻的大花唇厚厚凸出，阴蒂更是被果茎禁锢无法收回，纵使如何夹紧双腿，男人还是轻而易举肏着花蒂。

“啊……不要顶那里，轻点——嗯，嗯嗯——”

“宝贝，来，掰开你的骚穴，让为夫看得更清楚些。”

凤庭跪坐在床上朝男人撅高臀部，穴缝被男人性器肆意摩擦，肿厚花唇根本无法招架这等侵犯，浊液不断淌出，早把两人下身床单弄得脏污不堪。

“掰开就夹不住了……里面、会流出来……”

“那就流出来，为夫用嘴接着。”

“呜……不、嗯再被舔的话……”

“再被舔穴会怎样？”

“会、会不断高潮的……嗯啊……”

凤庭知男人要看他潮吹还要吸他那里，心脏狂跳，美丽的脸上烧得通红，他犹豫片刻还是两手乖乖绕到身后，两指颤巍巍分开红肿花穴，露出里面全是浊液的媚红色嫩肉与张开的肉洞。

“好凤儿，乖宝贝的里面待会可要尽情射出来。”

“……好、啊——”

宋老爷舔了舔唇，扶好性器继续肏干花蒂，不一会儿，就见凤庭无法抑制断续吟叫起来，双腿绷紧，“宋郎、里面、啊、要、嗯啊——”宋老爷大嘴连忙凑了过去包住花穴和手指，倏地一道清澈水柱从花穴肉洞中激射而出，全部射进了宋老爷的嘴里。

“嗯、啊嗯、嗯嗯——还有……又要潮喷了、啊——”

凤庭放弃般哭叫，手指软软掰着花穴任男人狠狠嘬吸里头的嫩肉，花液迫不及待灌入男人的口腔，他被男人舔穴多次，也早已习惯在醒来时，为心爱的夫君献上充沛的淫水。

宋老爷一边含住花穴，一边解开肉蒂上的果茎，嘴边全是花穴激射出来的水渍，不意外还吃到几股喷出来的花液，悉数吞进腹中，之后百般舔弄肿大的阴核，才算满意。

“啊……别再舔了……我受不住了……那里好麻……”

“宝贝喷了好多，连续高潮这么舒服吗？”

绵长的高潮让凤庭浑身愉悦发颤，花穴大张露出深色的媚肉，在空气中一抖一抖的耸动，湿答答的淫液流得到处都是，凤庭趴在床上，被宋老爷抱在怀里吻着，一想到男人方才吞食干净的液体，就羞耻地想哭。

敏感不已的身体慢慢被宋老爷从后抱起，像给婴儿把尿似的，抱到角落一容器处，低声诱道:“凤儿，后面的也排出来。”

“呜……”

凤庭已顾不上此刻被男人抱在怀中的姿势有多难堪，得到释放的命令，如小孩般抽噎着亲吻男人脸颊，慢慢放松后穴，让里面混着精水尿水一大滩浊液尽数泄了殆尽。

待凤庭后穴排尽浊液，宋老爷在与凤庭情意绵绵拥吻中，喘着粗气色情道:“凤儿，再让为夫射一次如何，下面又精神了。”

凤庭被做得几乎晕厥，头脑发热得不像自己，他不忍宋老爷无法释放，又怕他做个没完，他知身子还在处于极乐状态，花穴里面兴奋得收缩个不停，宋郎此时进来一定很舒服。

凤庭躺在床上，向男人张开双臂，美丽脸庞充满爱欲，鲜红欲滴嘴唇吐出羞涩的允许:“嗯……进来……最后一次了……”

宋老爷心喜，道了一声宝贝真棒，边说着柔情蜜语，边把硕大缓缓插入红肿前穴，在高热腔炉里温吞又坚定地抽插起来。

“…嗯、慢点……”

“凤儿这穴太厉害了，感受到了吗，里面又在狠狠吸住为夫……”

“不要说……”

凤庭无力攀住男人脖颈，想用嘴封住那坏人滔滔不绝的淫浪情话，下身被性器不停出入，男人的雄壮就在体内温柔顶撞，爱意如水化为快感充盈凤庭全身，他被做着舒服无比的事，手更自然抱住压在身上的男人，任宋老爷掠夺索取自己的一切。

“啊，好热，怎么都肏不够我的凤儿宝贝……宝贝里面又兴奋了，骚蒂居然抵着为夫，好厉害……”

“还不是被你弄成这样的……不害臊、嗯啊……”

“可是凤儿里面好舒服……”宋老爷抽出性器，用粗大蹭起花唇穴缝，默默肏弄几下前面的阴蒂，在凤庭吟叫中又把阳具滑入花穴内继续抽插。

“啊、你别再……”凤庭真怕他又折磨自己敏感，每次男人最喜玩弄此处看他失态模样，这次竟然用果茎束缚住，还用那阳具把它弄大，着实让他耻态百出，简直是说不出的浪荡。

花核被解放后在花唇外吊着头，竟随着男人再次抽插，硬硬抵在那性器根部，宋老爷心念一动，不着痕迹变换了角度，故意让肉棒每次进出都能剧烈摩擦到肿大的花核，原本温柔的性事瞬间变得炽热浓烈起来。

“宝贝休息够了吧，为夫要加快速度了。”说罢不管不顾，起身抬起凤庭一条长腿扛上肩，把另一条拐在腰间，凶猛硕大对着浪穴狠狠抽插起来。

“啊、不……那里不行了……”凤庭再无力承受暴风雨般性爱，头歪在一边断断续续呻吟，手无意识捏起胸前乳珠，另一只手也贪欢搓起半挺的玉棒抚慰，下身被男人摆成如何淫荡的姿势也管不上，只是习惯性摆腰配合男人节奏，看男人肏着自己一脸满足的英俊模样。

噗嗤噗嗤，叽咕叽咕。

“凤儿，凤儿……”

“嗯…夫君……宋郎、啊，再深就……”

凤庭摇头拒绝更多的快感，宋老爷见他反应可爱，双手袭上柔软乳肉，细细揉搓起来，并在美人体内渐渐放慢速度，又恢复温吞如雨的进入。

“嗯……你快点……”凤庭正兴奋男人却慢了下来，里面到处叫嚣得不到满足，凤庭抬腰往男人身上凑，手按在男人大手上一同动作，嘴边语无伦次道:“宋郎快点、快点，快……”

宋老爷失笑，大力揉起爱人微涨的胸脯，身下动作不停，“夫人这么喜欢为夫的这根宝贝？”

凤庭见宋老爷又要取笑自己，软绵绵瞪了他一眼，一双似水秋眸似还徜徉在欲海里，泪濛濛的，“宋郎，快些给我罢……我、我很欢喜……”

宋老爷见美人如此，心神荡漾，再也忍不住吻上凤庭红唇，“凤儿，再射进去，说不定什么时候就会有宝宝了。”

凤庭被男人玩着胸部，花穴更是被插入射精了无数次，如今宋老爷说他会怀孕，然后还在慢吞吞折磨他。

凤庭别过头，腿又夹紧了些:“我早…早就是你的人了，宋郎，我是心甘情愿的……”

宋老爷听他真诚告白，爱意涌满心胸，两人情动不已吻在一起，男人下身更是打桩般疯狂抽插。

“啊啊……好深、啊，夫君……”

“凤庭……”

“射进来……”

终于在凤庭哭声吟叫中，宋老爷彻底满足地释放在在花穴深处。

“嗯——”凤庭抖着身子，承受男人一波波射入的阳精，胸乳被男人吸进嘴里舔弄，两人抱着结合在一起，享受美妙愉悦的余韵。

事后宋老爷清理好两人身体，为凤庭私处涂上药果汁液，搂着劳累的美人又抱又亲，又说一大堆情话，直把凤庭羞得不想看他。

凤庭的顺从是宋老爷始料未及的，宋老爷真是爱极凤庭床事上心思单纯，温润良顺，尤其浪起来更是让人欲罢不能，任自己对他百般欺负，凤庭也不曾抗拒。

凤庭每次欢爱后，都被宋老爷灌输这些闺中乐趣是欢爱中再正常不过的，他自己之前毫无任何房事经验，既认定了宋老爷便听了进去，渐渐不再抗拒男人制造的愉悦与快感，每每宋老爷缠着他胡天胡地，他也羞着任取任求，百般顺从。

只是宋老爷每次花样甚多，他真有点招架不住。

被宋老爷抱在怀里，凤庭闭目微憩，他如今和宋老爷相爱相守，心里实在无比满足惬意。


	21. 老爷轻点儿 二十一 老爷回家大夫人落泪 纵情无眠夜

两人回到宋家，宋玉茗一听老爷回来了，笔都没放下，匆匆赶到门口，见那人正好从马车上下来，数日的担惊受怕顿时化为乌有，他迎将上去，唤一声宋郎，眼眶一热，眼泪在眸子里打转，差点在人前流了下来。  
宋老爷见宋玉茗形容消瘦许多，又是心疼又是难过，他紧紧握住宋玉茗的手，叫他别担心，他已无恙归来。  
宋玉茗把脸埋进宋老爷胸膛，肩膀微颤，已是在他怀中无声哭了。  
一个月杳无音信，连星楚都去恳求皇帝秘密派人搜寻，仍是找不到宋老爷任何踪迹。生不见人死不见尸，没找到也许还是好消息，宋玉茗有一丝希望撑着，继续操持家事生意，星楚则整日愁眉不展，还做梦梦到宋老爷被害死，半夜惊醒，坐在床上默默流泪。  
派出去的人一点消息都没有，如今宋老爷却突然就站在那里，一声不吭回来了。  
宋老爷抱抱宋玉茗，他的茗儿跟他这么久，何时在人眼前如此伤心失态过，想来全是被他害的。宋老爷心如刀绞，低声在宋玉茗耳边安抚几句，才把他哄得平静。  
宋玉茗情绪稍安，哽咽道:“星楚还在宫里，晚上才会回来，老爷一路风尘，快快进屋吧。”  
宋玉茗转过身去，吩咐下人安妥三位客人，带领宋老爷和凤庭来到浴池，“老爷，凤老板，你们先洗漱一番，我让下人准备晚饭。”说罢眼睛又是一红，“老爷在外想必经历许多，实在让我很是担心。”  
“茗儿……”宋老爷心疼道，“这些天，让你受苦了。”  
宋玉茗摇摇头，把衣物准备好后，在浴池旁帮宋老爷宽衣解带，随他下了汤池。  
凤庭默不作声，也脱衣下了池子。  
宋玉茗给宋老爷擦洗一番打理妥当，便想过去帮凤庭擦身体，凤庭惊讶推拒，宋玉茗温柔一笑:“凤老板不用拘谨，我都知道的。”  
两人身上痕迹再明显不过，新旧都有，想必这些天，老爷都没闲着。  
宋玉茗暗暗看了男人一眼，那些痕迹让他有点心跳加速，如今宋老爷回来，他心里一块大石头早已放下，方才情绪激动，现下泡了一阵澡，自然缓如平时温润模样。  
凤庭见宋玉茗说的直接，也不好再拒绝，两人就这样擦着身体，聊了几句。  
“茗儿……”宋老爷见自己被忽略，健壮的身躯靠过来，从后抱住玉茗，下身那根已然硬热抵在宋玉茗臀瓣上。  
宋玉茗登时羞红了脸，呀了一声，“老爷不要在这里……”  
凤庭正要开口说话，就见男人紧紧靠了过来，再见玉茗表情变得娇羞，就知宋老爷肯定又要做那种事。  
凤庭游开了一些，别过头不去看宋老爷，暗恼身体暗暗兴奋起来。  
宋老爷一边拉住凤庭，身下两指叩开宋玉茗的前穴，有池水相助，很快一举干了进去。  
“啊……啊啊——”宋玉茗许久没被进入，突然遭此侵犯，身体兴奋得发热，手掌软软搭在池边，下身不住摆臀顺从含入男人的手指，收缩花穴细细嘬吮，嘴边逸出甜腻的呻吟。  
宋老爷一手拉过凤庭，对脸红凤庭说道:“凤儿，过来。”转而握住玉茗的肉棒，在水下有力磋磨挑逗，把玉茗玩得更是情难自制，浪叫连连。  
凤庭羞道:“你与宋夫人太久不见，你好好待他，我洗好先进屋。”  
宋老爷出言挽留:“我现在两个都想要。”说罢抽出手指，把玉茗横抱起来，示意凤庭跟上。  
凤庭羞得快不敢看他，男人说要三个人一起，他从未如此做过，心里觉得过于惊世骇俗，他不想让宋老爷得逞，身体偏偏无法拒绝男人的邀请，赤身裸体的三人一同进了不远处的卧房。  
宋老爷把玉茗抱到床上，坐在床边，掰开他的腿竖立，两指就这么顺着花穴插了进去。  
“啊……”玉茗坐在床上分开双腿让男人玩弄起花穴，自己还不断来回抚摸花唇，乞求男人更多的触碰，“老爷……骚穴里面好痒……手指深点……”  
“茗儿，你辛苦了。”宋老爷又送入一指，满意听到美人的娇呼，转头看向站在床边的凤庭，“凤儿，快帮我含含。”  
男人下身高昂的阳具看得凤庭又害羞又不敢接近，听着在玉茗花穴作乱的手指发出咕啾水声，凤庭腰软了下去，嫩手扶起巨棒，启唇舔了起来。  
宋玉茗看到，起身道:“我也想……含夫君的肉棒。”说罢软着身子滑到床边，和凤庭一人一侧，伸出红舌，一同伺候起他们的丈夫。  
宋老爷求之不得，让他们都上床屁股伸过来，自己躺着接受二美服侍，大手揉起四瓣肉臀，手指在双花上面流连抚摸，蘸起花穴流出的蜜汁，涂得私处到处都是。  
“凤儿还不知道茗儿也是双人吧，顺便说一下，宋家二夫人星楚也是双人。”宋老爷着迷双花收缩吞吐的美景，下身阳具又变大许多。  
凤庭与玉茗神情迷醉舔起男人肉根，一个含入柱头另一个便舔弄硕囊，轮流反复乐此不疲，至于宋老爷说的话，凤庭听着觉得新奇，抬眸看了眼宋玉茗，对方正熟练嘬吮宋郎的男根，还用手分开蛋大的柱头，对着马眼用舌头来回戳刺。  
凤庭看他技巧纯熟，神情专注，样貌更是一等一的温良秀美，谁看了他都会觉此人真是按着文雅二字长的，怎么看都与熟练床事搭不上边。  
再加上，玉茗在床上向来大胆，兴头上，什么话都能说。  
凤庭转头回了句:“宋夫人的确好看的紧。”  
宋玉茗听他称赞，不禁羞道:“凤老板是没见过小楚伺候老爷，想来那位才是真正的姿色绝伦。”  
两人你一言我一语，居然也不看看情形，他俩面前高高竖着的一根狰狞肉棒被视若无物，也是很让宋老爷无可奈何。  
宋老爷咳声提醒:“两位夫人，为夫……”为夫还硬着呢。  
宋玉茗继续道:“不过凤老板亦是容貌卓绝，老爷能与你交好，我也很欢喜。”  
凤庭:“我……”凤庭看他言语大方，自己从未与人共侍夫君，以往更是从未做此想，方才只觉惊世骇俗，此刻宋玉茗言语间接纳之意明显，他也渐渐不再觉有何不妥之处。  
宋玉茗撇开男人肉棒，径自笑道:“凤老板…我唤你凤凤可好，你就叫我玉茗，这样岂不亲切许多。”  
“两位夫人……”不要在床上讨论称呼这种煞风景的事情好吗。  
宋老爷哭笑不得，作为丈夫，夫人们最爱的肉棒此时已被忽略，他心里纳罕两人这也能聊起来，简直前所未有。  
“凤凤……”凤庭未被叫过如此亲密，一时接受不住，刚想让玉茗改口，便听男人谑道:“你俩再聊下去，别怪为夫不客气啊。”  
男人说罢，一手三指先是插入凤庭花穴，一边直接用嘴吻上玉茗花唇，对着阴蒂疯狂用舌头拍打起来。  
两人被弄得措手不及，哪还有兴致聊天，顿时软倒在床，翘着屁股任男人随意淫弄，嘴边只能溢出情动的娇吟。  
“啊，啊啊，阴蒂被舔得好舒服……”宋玉茗被舔穴，下身饥渴地分泌爱液，双手更是从后掰开两片大花唇，亟待男人更深的侵犯。  
凤庭穴里的手指不断戳着他敏感点，三指全部进入直到指根，在蜜穴里逍遥霸道，胡搅蛮缠，花穴光是被手指抽插就能涌出大量淫水，两人下身不一会就被宋老爷玩得淫液纵横，湿滑不堪。  
“呼，太骚了。两位夫人真是极品，出的水都一样多。”宋老爷起身半跪在两人身后，扶起性器对准穴口，直接干进了宋玉茗花穴深处。  
“啊——好大……呀啊，好硬，老爷好猛啊……”宋玉茗前面直接被插射，一股浓浊精液射在半空滴落下来，花穴太久没被男人甘露滋润，紧致湿滑得不可思议，夹得宋老爷爽快无比，只见男人大唇一张吻住玉茗，有力腰肢登时大肆动作，粗长肉棒在宋玉茗花穴里迅猛抽插起来。  
“啊，不要这么快、会，嗯，会高潮的……”宋玉茗被男人激烈进入，与他热烈接吻，忘情呻吟着。  
“凤儿躺着。”宋老爷眼中精光一闪，让凤庭面朝上仰躺，肏着宋玉茗扑倒在凤庭身上。两位美人私处不断厮磨，花穴更是上下贴得紧紧的，甚至男人在上面花穴进出，凤庭在下面也能感受到肉棒的摩擦。  
“哈啊…不行、要潮吹了……呀啊，老爷，要把茗儿干到高潮了，嗯啊——”宋玉茗下身颤抖不已，察觉男人要抽出性器，极力箍紧挽留体内男根，“不要抽出来，嗯不——”  
宋老爷差点被夹得缴械投降，用力拍打宋玉茗白肉臀瓣，狠狠道:“骚穴还想把为夫夹射，呼，宝贝，把你的骚水分点给凤儿。”  
凤庭一听这等淫词浪语，脸红得跟煮过一样，宋老爷抽出性器，压低玉茗下身与凤庭紧贴，四瓣柔软花唇牢牢吻在一起，令两位美人惊叫出声，宋玉茗被这淫乱的情景刺激到，忍不住用花穴按压凤庭的阴阜，柔嫩的双花摩擦带来别样的快感，令凤庭也不自觉晃腰回应起来。  
“啊……啊，不，嗯……”凤庭不能接受如此放浪形骸的交合，然而下身绵软的触碰，实在是让他兴奋难耐，身体迫切感受更多，他躺在床上，与宋玉茗压着用花穴互相抚慰，两瓣雪花花白臀上下滑动，紧贴的性器更是交叠出更多快感，两人看着对方美丽的脸庞，热气喷到对方红润脸蛋上，身下被男人随意玩弄，下身摩擦越变越快，淫浪的水声与气味在三人之间弥漫，三副汗湿炙热的赤裸躯体压作一团，空气里情热湿润的呻吟从未停断。  
“啊……嗯……凤凤慢点，你的阴蒂变得好大，顶着我了、呜嗯——”  
“嗯，嗯嗯——我不行了，你的也顶着我……要被磨出来了……嗯呀——”  
两人身下动作越来越快，两粒肥厚饱满的阴蒂互相摩擦，花唇疯狂张合就像两片红唇不断在疯狂接吻，不一会两人竟尖叫着同时达到高潮，颤抖的双花达到巅峰泄出大量透明的淫水。  
“啊——好舒服…天啊、嗯啊，水喷得停不下来了，啊啊——”  
“不行、里面又，呜嗯——”高昂绵长的潮喷让两人在空中缠抱在一起，细腰剧烈抖着贴在一起，仰着头经历高潮后才无力软倒在床的一头，两双长腿相互交叠细微打颤，两位美人眼神被欲望冲击迷乱涣散，嘴角淌下涎液，胸部剧烈起伏，下身均被双方液体弄得湿乱淫靡，发泄后的玉棒在一旁仍汨汨流着清液，红肿肥美的花穴还不住情动开合，尤其花唇中高高凸起的肉蒂粉嫩圆润，似暗示身体的主人还能达到更高的情欲巅峰。  
宋老爷见此美景，又是兴奋又是嫉妒，这两人居然不靠自己就能玩到喷潮，还喷了这么多，他撸紧自己的勃发带射的阳具，再看两位美人身酥体软，正闭眼享受高潮余韵，鼻尖尽呼出甜腻香气，他几次被两人忽视，此刻心头火死，更觉要用行动匡振夫纲。  
宋老爷喘着粗气:“两位夫人好生厉害，看来没有为夫，以后也能很快活了。”  
凤庭闻言睁开美目，低喘道:“你，休要乱说，要不是你要，我怎么会……”  
宋老爷抚上凤庭白腿，低沉道:“凤儿刚爽完，现莫要不认了？”说罢直接进入凤庭后穴，动起雄腰，猛力插干起来。  
“啊，啊啊，不、才高潮完——不要，呜嗯——”凤庭被男人次次干到穴心，瘫倒在床，丝毫无力阻止男人强势的侵犯。  
“骚凤儿莫不是又要潮吹了，呼，快来，前面给为夫喷会儿水。”宋老爷奋力鞭笞凤庭后穴，插得后穴疯狂分泌肠液，前庭无人关照，宋老爷只好引导凤庭一手插入花穴，另一手抚摸起变大的乳肉，他则双手箍紧美人的纤腰，在美人体内毫不留情肆意征伐。  
“你，啊……夫君不要了、再下去，呜嗯……会、又出来了……”  
“自己玩前面，听话。”宋老爷吻住凤庭因快感落泪的脸庞，性器全部抽出再全部插入，对准凤庭体内敏感点反复碾磨，“好凤儿，好好做，做完就射给你。”  
凤庭眼泪流了下来，男人的话就像咒语，他亟待那根大棒射满他的子宫，让他怀孕，他只能照着他说的去做。  
宋老爷躺了下来，欣赏凤庭一边不情愿地揉捏胸部，一边双腿大张被他肏干，“凤儿又硬了，后面有这么舒服吗？”  
凤庭的性器直挺挺在半空吐着唌液，玉脂般白的身体此刻在宋老爷的阳具上耸动颠簸，一手还在抚慰自己的花蒂花唇，越来越多的快感让他应接不暇，他头脑逐渐发热，动作越来越快，眼前泪濛濛模模糊糊的，已经快要听不清男人是否还有更多要求。  
“啊……啊，嗯……舒服，宋郎，前面也想要……唔嗯——”  
等凤庭回过神来，发现宋玉茗也与他坐在宋郎身上，对方也是一片泪眼婆娑，一副被情欲控制，即将达到快感巅峰的美艳模样。  
“嗯啊，骚穴要被宋郎的舌头肏穿了……呀啊又要喷了、呃嗯——”  
凤庭看着玉茗早已陷入情欲漩涡，再看他疯狂摆动着臀部，对着男人伸出的舌头上下耸动，手指还怕舌头进入不够多，把肥美熟艳的花唇用力翻开，男人的唇舌才露出来又快速消失在花唇里，不久随着男人吞咽的动作，宋玉茗高声叫着把整个阴部彻底压了下去，肿大的阴蒂抵在男人的高挺下巴上，伴随着高昂充满欲望的娇吟，迅速达到连续的高潮。  
“啊啊——啊啊，不行了、子宫好酸——骚水又要喷完了……”  
凤庭被玉茗高潮的样子带动，浑身兴奋得不能自抑，终于用后穴大力按摩起体内肉棒，哭叫着让宋老爷快射给他。  
宋老爷忍耐多时，此时无需再忍耐，让凤庭把一边哭着高潮一边把他肉棒塞进前穴，硬铁二话不说直接干进花道深处直达子宫，打开精关，一大股有力浓精嚣张地冲了出来，道道打在敏感宫嬖上。  
三人同时达到高潮，宋老爷射满了存货，抽出性器，看到凤庭又变大了一些的双乳，伸过手去，温风细雨抚摸着。  
凤庭发出舒服的低吟，一闭上眼便疲惫地睡了过去，迷迷糊糊中，耳边又隐约响起宋玉茗好听的娇吟，以及熟悉的肢体碰撞声……


	22. 老爷轻点儿 二十二 星楚回来 三人再次聚首

二十二 

严星楚从从宫中收到消息，马不停蹄赶了回来。  
被下人告知府上来了客人，老爷和大夫人以及凤公子已经歇息了。  
多日来的提心吊胆顿时放松许多，他正想去看看老爷，在听到凤公子三字，脚步一顿。  
严星楚挑眉，凤公子？  
哪位凤公子？  
下人说凤公子是和老爷一同回来的，他们已经去了浴池洗漱，还用过了饭，估计这会已经歇下了。  
严星楚听完大步走去卧房，心想混蛋老爷回来肯定会缠着玉茗，哪会这么快就歇下。  
星楚一路跑到卧房门前，顾不上气喘脸红，才要推开房门，便听到里面传来宋玉茗的叫声。  
“啊，宋郎，嗯嗯，再深点……”  
“茗儿好美……”  
星楚霎时面红耳赤，他就知道老爷回来，肯定要做那种事。  
星楚听得下身一阵骚动，踟蹰半会，还是轻轻把门推开，慢慢走了进去。  
果不意外见到两人站在床边淫乱交欢的画面，床上还躺着一人，玉体横陈，身下一片淫液污浊，似已睡了过去。  
床边，宋老爷有力的臂膀抱起宋玉茗一条白腿扛在肩上，剩玉茗一条腿弱弱撑着身体站着，下身雄壮男根迅速在花穴里冲刺顶撞，两人脚下已经一滩水渍，想必全是宋玉茗流出的淫水。  
“嗯、宋郎……我要站不住了……”玉茗白嫩手臂搂住男人脖子，另一手和男人一同压着自己的肉蒂，好让肉棒进出时能狠狠摩擦而过。  
“茗儿的身体真是柔软，站着都能被为夫肏这么久，这样骚穴是不是更舒服了，后穴也紧紧吸住为夫手指，真是淫乱。”  
“呜啊——舒服，嗯嗯——骚穴被老爷站着肏，好舒服，舒服得又要潮吹了，嗯嗯……嗯啊——”宋玉茗高高弓起颤抖的细腰，快要被宋老爷言语刺激到达顶点。  
宋老爷在玉茗后穴的手指反复戳弄内里的骚点，前面漆黑茂密的丛林用力磨起玉茗柔嫩花唇，爽得宋玉茗两个穴不断喷出大量湿滑液体，结合私处全是透明淫液。  
这时宋老爷已经看到星楚，眼神示意他过去。  
严星楚早已看得口干舌燥，眼热不已，私处的袭裤渐渐被打湿，黏腻贴着底下雌穴，身体服从宋老爷慑人的眼神，双腿走动带起湿滑的布料摩擦，才到男人跟前，下身就发骚得翕动不已。  
“星楚，你瘦了……”  
宋老爷慢下抽送速度，玉茗便自觉揽抱住男人壮实身躯，缓缓用雌穴撞起男人的阳具，嫣红嘴唇吐出愉悦低吟。  
严星楚脸红别过头去，正好看到床上躺着凤庭，生的倒是容貌俊美，而且还是双人，印象中是花灯夜市那天见过的人。  
星楚本来心怀哀怨，自己为宋老爷提心吊胆一个多月，还哀求皇兄出暗卫搜寻他的下落，如今他不仅带了人回来，还把这人和玉茗一同带上床，那他的担心又算什么。  
可又见宋老爷看向他的眼神，炽热浓烈，充满欲望，对男人日夜的思念霎时化作情欲，从内心深处涌起甜蜜的悸动，心怦怦直跳。  
“老爷……”  
宋老爷见星楚面带桃花，水眸含春，便知他已情动，他递出手掌，朝星楚示意，“把骚穴放上来，让为夫摸摸。”  
严星楚见状脚都要软了，小腹一阵细细抽动，淫乱的身体光是看到男人的手掌，就想男人直接用手肏他的穴，把他肏到高潮。  
身上利落脱得只剩件内衣，袭裤被踢到一边，星楚衣摆下一双白腿显露无疑，勃起的性器把衣摆撑出了羞耻的形状，他羞涩地抓起衣摆，把湿滑雌穴抵上男人手掌，分开双腿，色情晃动起纤腰，摩擦起自己的花穴。  
“啊，嗯……”  
“哈啊，啊啊，嗯啊……”  
两位美人就这样各自开始用花穴伺候宋老爷，直到玉茗腿麻得快要站不住脚，撒娇似的抽离开去，说要跟星楚换位置。  
严星楚被那淫邪手掌摸出一片蜜水，雌穴内更是含进男人两根手指，像在品尝美味般讨好吸吮，绯红脸蛋抵在老爷肩上，喘息娇吟，双眼早被欲望熏上一层雾气，“老爷，嗯嗯，骚穴想要老爷的大肉棒插进来……”  
宋老爷低头吻上星楚，与他唇舌交缠，手掌滑出花穴，移到丰满肉臀摸了一番，满意星楚难耐吟叫出声后，才举起美人的一条腿，把刚从玉茗穴内抽出的涨紫阳具调转方向，直接肏进星楚扩张好的前穴。  
“唔嗯——啊，好大、啊……”  
宋老爷被星楚的湿滑紧致夹得舒爽无比，高速收缩的肉道把他的龟头不断引向深处，贪吃的花穴还不断分泌淫液，让肉棒更为顺畅破开花道勇往直前，直达敏感柔嫩的宫口。  
“啊——哈啊，要到了，老爷大肉棒，肏到星楚的子宫了，啊啊……”严星楚被大龟头一下子就肏到宫口，小腹又酸又麻，穴里面更是爽得直接对着龟头喷出大股淫水，星楚仰着头高声淫叫，没想到这么快就被肏得浑身颤抖着高潮了。  
“唔！”宋老爷也没想到自己才进入，星楚的花穴就迫不及待把他引到深处，现在大龟头卡在里面宫口，被箍得又软又紧，爽得他也是低吼出声，“星楚骚子宫这么想为夫……呼，真是夹得我快要射了。”说罢挺动健壮腰杆，奋力在星楚体内撞击起来。  
“哈啊……嗯……是骚子宫想老爷的，啊啊，大肉棒……”星楚被肏得浑身通红，绝美的脸蛋挂着欲望泪水，他一条腿被男人扛在肩上，以和玉茗方才无异的姿势被男人进出着，双手颤抖抱稳男人脖颈，单脚吃力站着，脚下同样也已经一滩浊液，与宋玉茗刚才喷出的淫液混在一起，端地淫乱不堪。  
“啊——好深——不行、不要在里面磨……呜，呜啊——”星楚一边高潮还一边被男人大力插穴，涨紫阳具肏进子宫，在里面晃动着大龟头戏水，“嗯，嗯呃，不、会坏掉，呃呃——”  
强烈的快感把星楚的呻吟撞得破碎，听在宋老爷耳边宛如天籁，男人更是奋力冲刺，使出所有手段，把星楚又送上一次高潮。  
“呀啊——好棒，嗯呃，骚穴在潮吹，嗯嗯…又被老爷肏…停不下来了，哈啊——”  
宋玉茗看着星楚达到顶峰的美艳表情，还有男人不断进出的硕大肉棒，以及卡在星楚花穴唇口沉甸甸的精囊，花穴正不断流出大量透明花液，男人根部湿漉漉的，玉茗吞了吞口水，竟意乱情迷蹲下身来，舔弄起男人的硕囊。  
“哈啊，玉茗…不，嗯…你，你舔到我了……”  
“呼，茗儿继续，爽死为夫了。”  
宋玉茗听到两人这么说，灵巧的红舌在两人结合处细细舔弄起来，近距离看着星楚淫荡的肉穴吃进男人的肉根，层层粉红媚肉被肏翻了出来，他舌头舔上星楚红肿肥大的两瓣肉唇，再到男人露出一小截的紫色肉根，舔上柱身凸起的青筋，张嘴含入男人的阴囊又嘬又吸，舌尖更是在两人结合处打转，滑到星楚高挺的阴蒂上细细戳刺起来。  
宋老爷爽得两眼发红，也开始继续抽插的动作。  
“啊——不要，玉茗不要，老爷，呜呜……骚穴要被你们玩坏了……”  
星楚被男人插着，还被好友用嘴淫弄他的花穴，视觉身体心理三重刺激，剧烈快感已经烧晕他的脑袋，他不断哭泣吟叫，才高潮完的肉穴，居然就这样被男人插，被好友舔到又高潮了一次。  
玉茗看他又喷出淫水，他也难耐地用手插入自己花穴，“唔嗯，小楚喷好多水、小楚的阴蒂变得好大好硬……唔啊，啊啊——”手指插到了妙处，宋玉茗一下子软得膝盖着地，他干脆半跪在地上，一边舔着男人根部看着两人交合，一边兴奋地用手指自慰，前后穴不断流出潮水，滴落在地板上。  
“茗儿星楚真是太骚了，为夫被你们伺候得真是舒服死了。”  
“啊，老爷，哈啊……骚穴又要丢了…呜呜玉茗好会舔……要去了，唔、呜啊——”  
“嗯，明明是，嗯…小楚你太骚了……”  
“讨厌，啊……嗯，阴蒂被舔的好舒服……”  
宋玉茗看男人性器涨紫发红，知他快要射精，舌头更想窜入星楚花穴内，和穴肉一同伺候那肉棒。  
宋老爷知他意图，阻止道:“茗儿起来吧，为夫先射给你。”宋老爷单手扶起宋玉茗，让他把一腿竖起放在自己肩膀上，抽出星楚体内的性器，对准玉茗的穴再次捅了进去。  
“嗯啊——好深……老爷射进来，茗儿想要夫君的阳精……唔嗯，嗯嗯，嗯——”花穴紧紧含住男人的巨棒，宫口大力收缩起来，宋玉茗搂住男人虎腰，把骚穴往前一送，让体内大龟头瞬间插进了敏感的宫嬖，剧烈的快感让他瞬间达到高潮，“啊啊——”  
小腹剧烈抽动，子宫强烈的吸力把宋老爷的龟头打开，迫切需要男人的灌注填满。  
宋老爷低吼一声，腰身再次一挺，在玉茗深处满足地射了出来。  
“嗯…啊…”得到阳精浇灌的花穴欢天喜地高潮着，玉茗软了身子，靠坐在床边，闭合双腿夹紧花穴不让精液流出来，他手指绕到蚌唇上细细抚摸，一副情欲餍足的模样。  
宋老爷射了半管进玉茗体内，剩下的直接干回星楚花穴，强忍射精欲望狠狠又插了几十下，逼得星楚哭叫着也要夫君的阳精，才满足地打开精关，在星楚绵软紧致的子宫里痛快射了出来。  
“呜呜……好涨，唔嗯……夫君的精液，射好多……”男人射后仍不愿抽离，在星楚耳边说了会情话，逗得星楚满脸羞红，气恼得他轻锤几下。  
之后宋老爷在床上躺着，肉根埋在星楚穴里，和两位美人说了会话，过不多久，星楚穴里的男根又硬了起来。  
三人又糊里糊涂做了起来，正做着快到巅峰，凤庭却醒了，看着眼前匪夷所思的淫乱交合，还没来得及思考就被玉茗拉了进来，一同伺候龙精虎猛的宋老爷。  
四人就这样胡闹到半夜，最后都精疲力尽睡了过去。  
宋老爷临睡前陷入沉思，夫人是越来越多了，可他只有一个屌，万一都来抢，他能怎么办呢，他也很绝望啊。  
黑暗中眸光一闪，宋老爷想到了什么，嘴角邪邪一笑，才渐渐闭目睡下。

 

深夜，一道阴影悄无声息闪入宋府客房。  
“夕乔，事情办妥了吗。”那人影低声道，声音清脆明媚，却少了分平日的无情跋扈。  
“阿情，你怎么来了。”客房内的人刚要摘下蒙面，听见来人声音，美眸闪起了一丝欣喜。  
“我来看看你。”阴影从暗处走了出来，摘下夜行衣面具，露出娇俏明艳的样貌。  
正是那日害宋凤两人落足山崖的舒二一。  
柳夕乔笑眼弯弯，“我办事你还不放心吗，这次一定能把图谱找回，到时我给你把它交给师父……”说完握起舒三情的手，“让他答应我们俩的事。”  
舒三情皱眉，抽出手:“我俩不会有什么的，你不要再浪费时间，图谱找到你让阿三唤我，我便再来。”  
柳夕乔心中一刺，星眸暗淡下来:“我知道你不愿意接受我，我这样的人怎么配有人喜欢，但我是真心——”  
“此事之后再说吧。”舒三情打断道，“你我之间，不应该这样的，夕乔，你懂我意思。”  
柳夕乔咬唇，胸中一股郁气难纾，心中百转千肠，眸光一冷，嘴上恶狠狠道:“阿情，你，你是不是看上那个宋家男人了。”  
舒三情闻言惊愕，看了柳夕乔半晌，怒极反笑:“柳夕乔，你这话什么意思。”  
“我什么意思，我什么意思你还不明白吗！”  
柳夕乔目中含泪，一把扯下蒙面，露出了一张和舒三情一模一样的脸。


	23. 老爷轻点儿 二十三 4P爆字数啦 肉算什么剧情才是重点【雾】

舒三情见柳夕乔流泪，心有不忍:“阿乔，你别哭。”  
柳夕乔收起眼泪，声音哽咽:“我知道你会怪我，可我更不想见你痛苦，就算你恼我毁你名声，我也要想办法拿到图谱交给师父，让他救你！”  
舒三情见柳夕乔对他用情至深，表面不动声色，心里却感动不已，只是柳夕乔终归是自己双生胞弟，他内心早已认定两人之间除了亲情，不可能再有其他。  
“图谱要找，救我却不必。至于名声名字对我更是无用，我本属月部的掌使，终究是要一辈子在暗处做见不得光的事。”舒三情顿了顿，“而且师父已经说过了，我这病是天生所致无药可医，好在也不会致命。我平日出门外表更是千变万化，从不会引人怀疑。”  
柳夕乔默默听着，喃喃道:“可与其这么不伦不类活着，还不如死了干净。”  
舒三情见他脸色沉重，轻叹道:“夕乔，这世上我就你一个亲人，如果你死了，想必我活着也没什么意思。”  
柳夕乔听他这么一说，原本沉重的心情一下被挥开，心脏突地怦怦直跳，脸上悄悄泛起红晕，“阿情……”  
柳夕乔眼底一片柔光，看向舒三情更是多了几分爱慕。  
舒三情见他如此，知自己又是一时不慎说错了话，顿时正色纠正道:“你是我的好兄弟，以后一直都是。”  
柳夕乔见他有意岔开话意，忿忿道:“谁要和你做兄弟。还有图谱，不管用什么手段，我一定让宋流煦乖乖给我交出来。”  
舒三情见他心已决，只好实话实说:“你从小开始学的就是习医救人，武功也就轻功练的不错，肚子里那么多弯弯肠子没一个有用，三番几次害得别人死去活来，图谱万一不在这里，你岂不是白忙活。”  
柳夕乔俏脸一红，嘴硬道:“那是我心软，谁叫他们不肯说出图谱下落，那次他们落崖我也是有分寸计划好的，后来也不是和阿三他们把人接出来了。”  
舒三情不愿再多说:“图谱可能就是流落在塞外的秘传医术，也许还和长生不老药有关。师父再三叮嘱，人不能有事，图谱更要不声张地找到并带回去。”  
说罢不放心又看了柳夕乔一眼，“阿乔，我再去次碧园山庄，你就在这里，看有没有线索。”  
柳夕乔点点头，心里欢喜舒三情如此信任他，更对此次任务物品势在必得。  
舒三情见这次出行时间也差不多了，叮嘱下一些细节，和柳夕乔作别后，轻松翻身过墙，一个纵身消失在了黑夜里。  
柳夕乔还沉浸在见到意中人的喜悦里，睡前回味刚才舒三情对他说过的话，那就像块甜饼烙在了他心上，冒着喜滋滋的热气，伴他入睡。

 

宋老爷四人胡闹到半夜，最后都睡倒在一张大床上。  
早晨凤庭迷糊睁开眼，发现自己正和宋老爷和他的大夫人二夫人一起躺在床上，他一下想起昨晚的荒唐情事，脸上霎时烧得通红。  
凤庭抬起惺忪睡眼看向床内，文雅秀美的大夫人宋玉茗枕着宋老爷手臂睡得正香，宋老爷与宋玉茗凑在一起，两人睡在与自己相反的方向，右手旁是大夫人，再到宋老爷，再到……  
“唔……嗯，唔……”  
再到二夫人。  
此时有着倾国倾城容颜的二夫人，正一脸娇羞含着夫君半勃的肉棒，津津有味吃了起来。  
严星楚和凤庭睡在床尾同一侧，他早早醒了，看见夫君和另外两人还在睡，便习惯性开始伺候男人的肉棒，他与宋玉茗经常两人一同伺候男人醒来，好让他们的夫君能一早就在他们体内释放。  
严星楚见没人起来，只好自己红着脸，默默舔上男人蛰伏在胯间的巨龙，直到它开始兴奋变大，在草丛慢慢挺起昂扬的龟头，在空中叫嚣起来。  
严星楚闭目舔着，一手偷偷伸到身后，纤细的食指中指插进自己的雌穴翻搅，兴奋的花穴一受到刺激便开始欣喜分泌淫液，不用多久，白桃般的嫩臀上就全是星楚自己插出来的淫水。  
“嗯……嗯，嗯嗯，唔嗯……好大，含不住……”星楚把夫君的男根舔得充血胀大，眼里渐渐失去清明，半敛美眸，满脸透着红晕，神情着迷而专注，红唇吐着热气在腥膻涨紫的肉棒上流连，红舌曲起细细描绘肉根上凸出的青筋，舌尖挑逗柱头的马眼，舔掉上面汨出的液体。  
凤庭看得出神，他知道二夫人长得貌美，昨晚也见识到他在老爷身下娇吟着高潮的绝美风姿，现在的星楚，就像个需要爱人阳精灌养的美貌狐妖，面如桃，唇如酒，真是说不出的魅惑、淫荡。  
察觉有人醒了，星楚抬头一看发现凤庭在看他，像被对方撞破正做什么坏事，眼神闪过一丝慌乱，僵硬把含得水光淋漓的硬铁吐出，脸红不满道:“你看什么。”  
凤庭没想他突然出声，愣了一下:“二夫人好早。”  
星楚就算习惯于此，但第一次被不是好友的人看到，再见凤庭毫无尬色，他一下臊得烧红了脸:“看什么看啊，你没做过吗。”  
凤庭一时语塞，不知如何反应，快嘴的二夫人抢道:“老爷早上也要做那种事，我和玉茗要是先起来就会伺候老爷醒来，老爷要是先起来会很麻烦……”  
星楚说着说着声音越来越小，凤庭刚想问为何宋老爷先起来会变得麻烦，又听星楚羞道:“你也知道，我们都是那种体质，混蛋老爷要是先起来的话，肯定会把我们弄到不行的。”  
说罢星楚的穴像是想起被男人舌头入侵时的滋味，不由蠕动湿润得更快了，此时穴内已增至三根手指，雌穴因自己口中所说的画面变得更为兴奋，小腹里面一阵接一阵缩紧颤抖起来。  
“你，嗯…你到底来不来的……”星楚扶着夫君的男根舔得又大又硬，湿透的手指已无法满足饥渴的花穴，下身难耐地夹紧蹭动，他看向无动于衷的凤庭，羞恼喘道:“我快忍不住了……嗯，你，我不管你了……”  
凤庭听得脸红心跳，他想起山洞那时体内含着男人肉棒入睡又醒来的日子，甚至有一两天，两人从来都分开过，在树林里，草地上，水里，墙上，男人的雄根在自己体内不断顶撞，花穴被干得又红又肿，然而两个人就像不知疲倦一般，做了一次又一次。  
凤庭敏感的身子渐渐有了晨间反应，下身的骚穴已经开始自动分泌液体，他被诱得红舌微露，才想凑过去舔，却被性急的星楚打断:“嗯，我受不住了，嗯嗯…好痒…”  
只见星楚迫不及待起身，跨坐在宋老爷身上，一手熟练掰开自己的花穴，一手稳住宋老爷的肉棒用花唇贴上，就着这根昂扬的热铁迅速摩擦起来。  
“唔，嗯……好棒……老爷，怎么还不醒……”星楚扶着肉棒用花穴乱蹭一气，还不时用花蒂抵上硬热的龟头，更是玩得仰头高叫出声，丰满的花唇欢天喜地夹住男人阳具吐出蜜汁，阴蒂顶在马眼处来回晃动身子，星楚愉悦吟叫着，临近高潮时终于用花穴把整根吞了进去。  
“唔嗯嗯，嗯啊——”星楚长长叫了一声，骑在男人胯上绷紧了身子，挺翘可爱的性器哭泣着，两条白腿在男人腰间不住收紧，高潮同时整根含入夫君的肉棒让他无比兴奋，如玉嫩滑的肉臀开始剧烈晃动起来，“啊嗯……骚穴好舒服……”  
凤庭看得面红耳赤，目光移向别处，竟发现男人也在看着他，宋老爷不知什么时候已经醒来。  
“宋郎……”凤庭心跳加速，像是被夫君无意撞见欲火难耐的妻子，两条白腿夹着私处的淫水来回磨蹭，两腿之间湿漉漉的，传出令人脸红的水声。  
星楚在男人胯上轻轻晃动腰肢打圈，看到宋老爷醒了，附身把脸递过去与男人唇舌交缠，花穴愉快地伺候男人的肉棒，两人下体亲密结合，在星楚抬臀间隐约可见紫红性器进进出出。  
“唔嗯……啊，哈啊……嗯……”星楚上下动作一阵，体力略有不支，趴在宋老爷身上喘着，用白嫩双乳蹭起男人深色乳头，在男人胸前不断滑动挺立的红樱，让它们变得又红又大，下身含住宋老爷肉根缓慢抬臀落下，嘬吮肉棒画着腰身圆圈打转，交合的缝隙不停溢出淫汁，花唇与肉棒上全是亮晶晶的花液，肉体相撞发出更羞于耳闻的啪啪水声。  
“看来星楚玩得很开心啊。”  
“嗯，老爷，刚才高潮过一次了……宋郎，啊……”  
宋老爷身下轻顶星楚，闻言笑道:“星楚想要吗。”宋老爷在白臀正好落下重重往上一顶，“想要该怎么说。”  
“啊——顶进去了，嗯啊——要宋郎，射在子宫里面……”星楚哪还懂老爷说的什么，只顾仰起头发出满足的喟叹，直挺在小腹的性器在空中高高射出一道白液，洒在星楚美丽妖娆的脸上身上。星楚一动不动享受着子宫被男根插入的快感，体内被玉茎泄出阳精带动，敏感淫荡的子宫内对着肉棒马眼疯狂射出阴精，“啊……嗯，不行，里面要潮吹，嗯——射了，骚水要射进大龟头了，不行了、嗯——”  
宋老爷极力忍耐射精的欲望，享受星楚高度敏感的花穴带来的紧致湿润，泡在子宫的柱眼被强力水柱冲刷爽得他快失去理智。  
星楚美妙身子坐在男人胯上向前弯成一张白弓，美丽脸蛋映着极乐满足的喜悦，艳红嘴唇挂着来不及吞咽的香涎，胸前高挺两个又大又肿的乳头，玉茎泄后半硬在空中，下身不知餍足吸吮夫君的男根，红肿淫靡的骚穴夹紧肉棒尽情高潮，似要把男人所有子孙精吸光才肯罢休。  
凤庭在旁边看得目不转睛，欲火夹杂一丝嫉妒又带有欣赏，原来这就是宋老爷的二夫人，样貌与身体自然都是美艳无比，且房事与宋郎高度契合，尤其高潮欲望中的样子这般放得开，难怪让宋郎如此牵念心折。  
凤庭欲望正炙，看着眼前交合更是欲火难耐，他胸前倍感酸涨，低头一看，胸脯竟又大了些，此时受到情潮催动，更是突出像个山包。乳尖颜色由粉红转为艳红，乳晕又大又肥，似乎体内已经产生了变化。  
宋老爷也看到了，沉声道:“凤儿过来。”  
凤庭被宋老爷低沉声音所诱，微颤的身躯跪坐起来，中间隔着还未醒的玉茗，凤庭搂上男人的肩膀，递过火热的红唇，两人就这样凌空舌吻起来。  
“嗯……”  
宋老爷大手搓揉起凤庭奶子，滑过平坦光滑的小腹，摸上玉茎爱抚片刻，才转到凤庭的水穴，挑出藏不住的阴蒂，用指甲轻轻刺挠起来。  
“宋郎，宋郎，射进来……嗯……”  
“唔…嗯…不要玩、啊——要丢了，嗯呃——”  
“嗯……好吵……”  
耳边传来两美人情难自制的吟叫，中间还夹着被吵醒的玉茗不满的抗议，宋老爷知道玉茗醒来，边与凤庭接吻，一边亢奋地在星楚体内射出晨精，手掌半托起凤庭娇颤发软身躯，两根手指直接捅进花穴一顿抽插狂搅，拇指重重压上硬核，把凤庭插得乱声高叫起来。  
凤庭淫荡的身子经不起花蒂刺激，身体控制不住狂抖起来，他无暇顾及回避，饥渴大张的阴户对着刚醒的玉茗，开闸一般喷出一大滩汹涌的淫水。  
“嗯嗯——玉茗对，对不住……啊，宋郎不要——”  
玉茗被凤庭淫液喷到脸上，非但不介意，还启唇舔了一下，脸红道:“凤凤的味道真好。”  
凤庭羞耻地哭了出来，有次花穴被宋郎舔着男人也说过这样的话，当时他已无力合拢双腿，花穴失禁涌出大量淫液润滑着男人的抽插，最后持续高潮着直到小腹酸软无比再也射不出任何东西，现如今又被玉茗说出，回想起那时被男人插着一直高潮的情景就恨不得钻进缝里。  
宋老爷见玉茗醒来，抱过他又亲又吻，想要抽出凤庭穴内的手指却被花穴热情挽留，凤庭不情愿手指离开，按住男人手腕，动情在男人耳边低喘道:“宋郎，嗯……手指，再进来……”  
宋老爷大拇指依旧按在花蒂上，逐渐加入剩下两根手指，半个手掌插在嫣红湿滑花穴里按揉花嬖媚肉，给凤庭带来意想不到的快感。  
“啊……好厉害，里面，嗯……一直在高潮……”凤庭夹紧手掌，抖着翘臀上下缓缓动作。  
这边星楚刚被内射得心满意足，见到玉茗醒来正与男人接吻，又见凤庭骑在宋老爷手掌上不住吟叫，想到自己往常也如眼前这般放荡，不觉羞红了脸从男人身上下来，让出湿淋淋的肉棒。  
玉茗揽上宋老爷脖子，一见夫君的男根才从星楚体内出来，便迫不及待摇着屁股贴将上去，湿淋淋的花穴盖在男根上，柔嫩肥美的两瓣花唇被肉棒软软分开，夹住未勃起的男茎细细蹭动。  
“星楚，得把自己的东西弄干净才行。”  
宋老爷刚射过的粗大肉根垂在双腿间，粗长被玉茗花穴覆盖依然露出半截，硕大饱满的龟头被淫液浸得发亮，诱得星楚俯下身来，含在嘴里把上面浊液舔弄干净。  
“唔……呼，嗯……”高高在上的美貌王爷一脸陶醉舔弄男人的肉棒，发出噗呲噗呲的淫荡声音，听得另俩美人荡漾不已。  
玉茗与宋老爷拥吻着，下身跨坐在男人小腹，用雌穴和星楚一同伺候半挺的硬热巨龙，星楚脸红红看着好友粉色花穴抽动饥渴的样子，想起昨晚自己被老爷站着肏干被他舔穴的快感，心头羞恼，在玉茗摩擦正起劲，用手指探入好友雌穴，看到里面更多沾满淫水的粉色内嬖，伸出舌头灵活地舔了进去。  
“呀啊——小楚你，嗯……好舒服……骚穴好热嗯啊——”  
玉茗在床上一向比星楚放得更开，一个挺身正好把胸前乳头送进宋老爷嘴里，甚至纤细手臂绕到身后摸索，熟练无比分开自己的女穴，催促星楚把夫君的男根放进来，并继续用舌头肏他雌穴。  
星楚满脸通红，他只是不平昨晚被好友与老爷联合整弄到一直不断高潮，刚才只是恶意戏弄一番，并不是有心重复玉茗昨晚的逗弄。  
可是玉茗昨晚也让自己很舒服……  
玉茗被老爷吸得正爽，见身后还无动作，回头看到星楚桃面含羞，不知所措为难的样子，就知脸皮薄的这人做不出来，眉眼弯弯道:“小楚不乐意便不做了罢，我自己来。”  
说罢扶起男人半勃的阳具，在星楚眼前一寸一寸吃了进去。  
“啊，啊，嗯啊——好大……”  
宋老爷津津有味看着三人互动，自己只管享受就好，阳具泡在水穴里舒服无比，不时在玉茗落下时往上一顶，轻而易举就干进大夫人的子宫，看着美人在自己身上颤抖着双腿，平坦小腹剧烈抽动，不一会儿便高声淫叫着达到高潮。  
星楚见好有和凤庭都被宋老爷插得愉悦得趣，刚被内射的花穴又不满足起来，黑眸蒙上水雾，水盈盈的看向宋老爷。  
“星楚，自慰给为夫看可好。”  
“夫，夫君……”星楚坐在床里，双腿不知所措夹紧，在老爷面前也就算了，在好友和凤庭面前让他自慰，他哪里做的出。  
“好星楚，为夫想看星楚双腿打开把自己玩到潮吹的样子，好不好？”  
“呜……”  
星楚脸红不已，美眸瞥向玉茗和凤庭，发现他们已经沉浸在各自的爱欲里，像是没听到宋老爷的话语一般。  
星楚这才稍安下心，在宋老爷注视下慢慢打开双腿，露出半挺的玉茎和流着淫水的雌穴。  
宋老爷视线一下子热了起来，扫视自己倾城的二夫人完美无瑕的身体，尤其是下身私密处的花园，正汨汨流出透明淫液与白浊。  
“先玩弄乳头。”  
“呜……”星楚羞耻别过头，开始在男人眼前照着他说的自慰。两手盖在平坦乳肉上打着圈，双指夹起红樱提拉，手掌按摩双乳两侧，光是被男人看着玩奶，他的花穴就兴奋得泄出一大股花液。  
“然后玩自己的肉棒。”  
“嗯……嗯，嗯，哈啊……”  
葱白玉手把胸前揉红泛粉后，细长白皙的手指来到挺立的玉茎处，开始玩弄自己从未用过的肉棒。  
“好乖。手要在阴茎上撸动，手指在顶端戳进去，用指甲刺一下马眼。”  
“嗯不……呃、痛——嗯……”星楚按照男人的话做，指甲刺入敏感的龟头让他一阵酸痛，随即而来又有无法言喻的快感，使得他不由自主加快手上的动作，用指甲不断摩擦顶端嫩处。  
“唔、唔、呜……啊，哈啊……好舒服……”玉茎不断溢出透明的淫液湿透了星楚双手，花穴更是动情分泌出更多，湿滑的液体浸满星楚的下体，随着动作发出的水声越来越大。  
宋老爷赞赏地看着美人自慰的美景，说道:“星楚不许射，现在放开肉棒，两只手用两根手指插进骚穴。”  
星楚肉棒快要到达顶峰，但空虚的花穴同时已变得瘙痒无比，此时被男人命令要放开肉棒插入花穴，他早已求之不得，双手迅速摸到阴唇，各自探入两指，三两下就把手指吞没至根部。  
“啊，啊啊……骚穴被手指插进来了……呃啊，好爽……”星楚仰起头高声叫了出来，艳丽花穴得到暂时的满足立即兴奋缠绕上来，在打开的双腿之间咬住白皙手指蠕动吞咽，淫液打成的泡沫黏在暴露的深色嫩肉上，配合星楚吟叫有节奏的开开合合。  
“做得很好，剩下的就把自己玩到潮吹。”  
“嗯…呜……老爷，想要老爷……呜……骚穴好痒，手指、嗝…呜呜不够……”星楚哀求的容颜惹人怜爱，手指插到最后竟越发得不到满足地哭了出来。  
“不行，为夫要射给玉茗，不能任性。”  
“呜嗯……呜呜…好难过…好想射……”星楚泪濛濛的美眸看着男人，在宋老爷注视下自慰，身体不但羞耻得敏感，骚穴也比平时更渴望夫君火热的阳具填满。  
“那就只能用骚阴蒂高潮了，星楚。”  
“呜……”  
凤庭在旁其实是听进了全程，他在听到男人要求星楚用阴蒂高潮时，竟兴奋得开始摆腰顶撞男人压在阴蒂上的拇指，压抑的低吟再也无法抑制，变得大声起来。  
“啊……啊啊……好舒服，被宋郎手指肏阴蒂好舒服……”  
玉茗也同样抚上自己的花蒂，就着男人插入的肉棒，同时用手刺激，也舒爽得高叫出声。  
宋老爷哪还不知其实另外两人都听了进去，得意地继续命令星楚用花蒂高潮。  
凤庭抓住宋老爷手掌自得乐趣上下颠弄起身躯，玉茗借着雌穴高潮卖力套弄着男人的肉棒，星楚大开双腿在男人眼前自慰到高潮，三人被宋老爷弄得欲仙欲死，光是一个早晨就如此活色生香，四人同床进行着淫乱不堪的性事，最后宋老爷分别射给玉茗与凤庭后，三位美人瘫软在床上，私处泛滥的浊液肆意流淌，腰身在高潮余韵下微颤不已，尤其凤庭是最后得到夫君的浓精，他的胸乳和花蒂又被玩大了一倍，下体连着男人的硕大，被强力持续的内射撑起了肚皮，看起来更像是怀孕了一般。  
清冷出尘的凤庭此时被欲望抹上妖冶的色彩，媚眼如丝看着宋老爷，失神地享受激荡在身体的快意。  
“嗯……”美人们各自低吟喘息，终于把宋老爷伺候得神清气爽。  
宋老爷揉着凤庭奶子，他现今已然无法一手掌握凤庭变大的双乳，愉悦道:“凤儿若是日后有了身孕，可不能像现在这样一起做舒服的事了，这奶子到时会出汁，凤儿可得给为夫好好留着。”  
凤庭被他抱在怀里任他揉动胸前变大的两团白乳，舒服得闷哼出声，听到要给男人喂奶羞臊不已:“这么大个人，还要吃奶……”  
宋老爷没脸没皮，也不反驳。  
玉茗则羡慕道:“凤凤好生幸运，这么快就能涨乳，想必很快就有身孕了。”  
星楚看着凤庭白雪一样的两团奶子，心里觉得别扭，但又觉得这奶子生在凤庭身上倒也好看，看了半天更是觉得无甚不妥之处，心里也羞涩期待着有朝一日能给宋老爷生个胖娃娃。  
星楚嘴上哼哼，别过头不要再看。虽然共同伺候老爷，并不代表他就接受凤庭，他心爱的男人又被分走了一点，以后还会被分得越来越多，想想就让人生气。  
玉茗看在眼里，温柔一笑，对宋老爷道:“老爷，时候不早了，该起身了。”  
宋老爷左拥右抱躺在大床上，右手边躺着清冷顺从的凤美人，左手边趴着温柔如水的大夫人，再过去是别扭美艳的二夫人，三位夫人性格不一，同是天人之姿，却又各有其美。宋老爷心里充实得紧，亲了一口大夫人，眼里全是笑意:“好，起身。”  
四人同床玩乐，欢愉不过一瞬。  
里头云雨将歇，外头春光明媚。


	24. 老爷轻点儿 二十四 三夫人还没过门就被道具play了

柳夕乔说要向宋老爷赔罪，无非也是些金银财宝珍贵文物，一来投大夫人三夫人所好，二来洛月观财大势大，赔个五六箱也不足为虑。  
宋老爷看着满地价值连城的宝贝不为所动，他本想洛月观好歹也是济世救人的大派，多少会拿些诚意赔罪道歉，没想居然如此简单粗暴。  
宋老爷皮笑肉不笑:“舒三情差点害得我和夫人命丧崖底，如今这般，莫要是不将人交出来的意思？”  
柳夕乔面罩上露出的美眸弯弯，笑道:“宋老板莫要动气，敝观一定会抓到此人给宋府个交代，只是舒三情狡猾多疑，屡次撞破我们的陷阱，抓他着实得费点手段，还请宋老板多宽待时日。”  
宋老爷越看此人眉眼越觉熟悉，可有说不上来在哪见过，“既如此，兄台在府上再留久些，待把人抓到，还请送来给宋某一个交代。”  
柳夕乔拱手，“承蒙宋老板大量，柳某感激不尽。”  
宋老爷笑笑，再过不久便是他和凤庭的大婚，多几个人热闹热闹也好。

宋府要有新夫人进门，全府上下洋溢喜庆忙碌的欢喜，房间张贴红囍窗纸，四处可见红灯结彩，红礼成双。  
凤庭为人不喜张扬，他素来离群寡居，纵有通天经商本事，那也只是在幕后筹划，运筹帷幄之中。  
这次除了几个心腹手下，只邀请到了一位亲人前来。  
杨照是凤庭的师兄，听闻师弟嫁了人，还是宋流煦这般善名在外的儒商，大喜过望，命手下拉几十车金银财宝珍珠绸缎到宋府作为彩礼，哈哈大笑写下:“舍弟凤庭与宋老板喜结连理，再好不过，再好不过！师父那边我会去说的，师弟不要担心！”  
凤庭握着信的手有点抖，他未得师父允许便私自与宋老爷定了终身，这次也邀请了师父却得不到回音，想起以前师父严厉又温柔的教诲，凤庭叹了口气，把信收了起来。  
晚上凤庭同宋老爷说了这事，宋老爷安慰道:“凤儿别难过，也许是你师父太过惊喜，不知如何答复，以致这么久都没有回信。”  
凤庭摇摇头，“师父待我有如亲子，既然师兄都知道了，师父不会不知道，他不回信，肯定是气我不早些告诉他。”  
宋老爷搂过他亲上去，把他抱到自己腿上坐在床上，“凤儿别多想，也许师父只是出去云游，没你想象中那般情况呢。”  
凤庭贴上男人温热的胸膛，安心点点头，“若是如此，那我再书信一封，问师兄该如何。”  
宋老爷见他张口闭口都是杨照，心里堵堵的，抱在腰间的手紧了紧，任性咬上凤庭红唇，舌头探了进去，勾起里面小舌嬉玩。  
“嗯……嗯，嗯……”凤庭被宋老爷深吻，渐渐忘了刚才说的话，身体诚实有了反应，臀下也被一根粗大热铁硬硬抵着，他变换了姿势双腿分开坐在男人身上，隔着布料用花穴浅浅磨砺男人的性器。  
“嗯，嗯，啊……”凤庭被男人吻上雪白的脖子，衣衫半褪，露出优美的锁骨与光滑的背部，宋老爷把他胸前衣衫拉扯开，温热大手在衣内抓起一边的奶子揉了起来。  
“呀，呼，嗯……嗯！”凤庭衣服还没脱完，就被男人用手放在衣服里揉奶，胸前的衣料被男人的大手撑起，他玉白手臂搂上夫君的脖子，手掌按在男人厚实胸肌上来回抚摸起来。  
宋老爷揉了一阵，双手抓起美人衣襟，粗鲁往两边扯开，一对雪白硕大的娇乳弹跳出来，在空中晃荡出迷人的乳波。  
宋老爷着迷吻上凤庭的大奶子，声音嘶哑，“凤儿好美。”  
凤庭羞红了脸，默默压低下身，加快摩擦男人的粗大。  
宋老爷叼起一颗粉嫩乳珠含进嘴里，手掌拖起凤庭屁股，三两下除了两人的袭裤，摸了几把水穴，毫不犹豫顶了进去。  
“嗯，嗯——太快了，好大……”凤庭猝不及防他就这么进来了，不得已抱住埋在胸前的头颅，把更多乳肉送进男人嘴里。下身外裤还没脱，却在衣服遮挡之下，两人早已深深连接在一起。  
今天怎么这么急……  
凤庭被插得舒服，脑袋里模模糊糊的想着。  
花穴噗呲噗嗤吃着肉棒，结合处传来闷闷的啪啪声，声音只在两人之间回旋，隐秘又色情。  
“凤儿，出点奶给为夫尝尝。”  
宋老爷狠狠嘬着凤庭的乳头，似乎下一刻里面就会溢出香甜的乳汁。  
凤庭大羞，乳头被吸咬得又大又肿，男人还嫌不够，想让他泌乳。  
“夫君，嗯……”凤庭被男人搓着奶子，花穴被不停进出，淫水早已湿透两人下体，每次宋老爷狠狠一吸，凤庭的水穴就狠狠一绞，两人都爽得粗喘不已。  
“宋郎，啊，玩玩那里……”即便如此，被调教得淫乱的肉体还是不甚满足，凤庭深深含进男人紫红的阳具直到根部，身体却越来越得不到满足似的扭动起来。  
凤庭抓起男人大手放到自己私处，脸红无比，“宋郎，玩玩那里……”  
宋老爷几次重点调教全是调教凤庭的阴蒂，如今凤庭已是阴蒂得不到满足便达不到高潮极乐的体质，男人心里清楚，嘴上恶劣道:“凤儿想要为夫玩哪里？”  
凤庭眼角含泪，美丽脸庞被欲望蒸腾，两团硕大圆润的雪白大奶子暴露在衣服外面，乳头颜色变得嫣红，他双腿跨坐在男人腰上，臀部与男人私处紧紧相贴，腰身不时往前紧绷弓起又细细颤抖，美人原本清冷出尘的气质此时当然无存，有的只是一个哭泣着求夫君用淫根满足淫欲的荡妇而已。  
凤庭见男人发问，双手颤巍巍抓起衣摆，抬动下身吞吐肉棒，喘着提升遮挡的衣物，渐渐露出两人结合的潮湿下体，以及在两片大花唇间早已高高勃起的阴蒂。  
“啊，嗯，夫君……宋郎……”  
看着美人耸动臀部默默吞吐自己的肉棒，拉高下摆露出亟待取悦的部位，宋老爷肉棒又涨大一圈，龟头一个挺刺直接顶进凤庭的子宫口，激得美人瞬间大叫一声，花穴骤然夹紧，爽得宋老爷更是勇猛追击，大力肏干起来。  
“呀……不，要被插射了，啊，嗯嗯——”  
子宫口不断被猛烈进攻，男人似乎忘了要给夫人刺激那处敏感，只顾用性器狂风骤雨进出美人的花穴。  
“啊，好厉害……里面，好热……宋郎，玩玩那里、唔，嗯——”  
凤庭怕是夫君忘了玩他花蒂，这次抓起男人大手拇指，按在了自己阴蒂上。大如黄豆的肉蒂被粗糙拇指按压摩擦，激起花穴疯狂收缩，迅速按摩着体内进出的性器，子宫深处更是激动得淋下一波又一波的淫水，打在不断驰骋的龟头上。  
“嗯，嗯嗯——好舒服，哈，啊——里面要高潮了，啊，嗯，嗯嗯！”凤庭绷紧小腹，高高弓起美妙的身躯，两团奶子被男人撞得四处颠簸，男人见它们晃得好看，又咬了上去，美人玉茎早就泄了出来全数射在衣服上，花蒂被男人的拇指重重按压摩擦，臀下则被男人紫黑的粗大不停抽插鞭笞，红肿花穴翻出更多淫肉淫汁，激得凤庭终于高声叫着达到高潮。  
随后，宋老爷也满足地射进高热的花腔里。  
两人气喘吁吁享受着性爱的余韵，凤庭更是满足地靠在男人胸膛，露出浅浅微笑。  
宋老爷啄米一样亲着凤庭脸蛋，把凤庭逗笑了一阵，伸手在床内格子里取出一样事物。  
凤庭见那事物粗大如同男人的阳具，连顶端都仿造得一模一样，他看得脸红发热，羞道:“宋郎，你……”  
那根假阳具看起来相当绵软弹性，外表裹着肉白色的羊皮，泛着透明软滑的光泽，羊皮下不知是什么材料，整根握起来硬挺结实，手感无比真实。阳具根部甚至模仿男人囊球大小做了方形薄底，以防根部插入时不够堵住里头的液体。  
宋老爷见凤庭脸红快滴出血，骄傲道:“这根假鸡巴是我专门去房事术人那里订制的好东西，按着为夫尺寸做的，夫人喜不喜欢。”  
凤庭被那粗俗名字弄得害羞不语，又听宋老爷道:“这物有个好处，便是可以伸缩自如，弹性极好，尤其还可以注入热水，使用起来感觉无比真实。”  
凤庭听着男人解释，刚高潮过的敏感身子微微骚动起来，下体含着男人的肉棒，居然有点跃跃欲试起来。  
宋老爷俊脸一笑，搂过凤庭，低沉道:“宝贝以后若是有了身孕，便无法含着为夫肉棒入睡了，但可用此物代替，为夫在骚穴浅处射给你，然后用假鸡巴堵住里面的精水可好？”  
凤庭听得满脸潮红，男人三言两语就把这用处描绘清晰，也是不害臊。但想及日后迟早会有如此需要，他才不由得脸红点头，当是应允了下来。  
宋老爷就知他顺从，开心亲了一口，把假阳具递到凤庭唇边，诱道:“不如今日来试试，凤儿，把它含湿。”  
凤庭近距离看那粗大抵在自己唇边，听话地伸舌舔了上去。那阳具不似看上去光滑，皮上还有大大小小不平的颗粒凸起，舌头舔过时会觉得略微粗糙，但好在皮质上乘，一轮舔弄后也甚是水光淋漓，泛着淫荡的光泽。  
宋老爷看得小腹一紧，让凤庭张嘴继续舔得更多。下身感受到花穴的邀请，也开始第二次的进攻。  
凤庭吃力把那根假阳具含了进去，蠕动舌头，把顶部硕大的龟头都舔湿滑得一塌糊涂。随后直接两手抓住假肉棒，轮流舔着柱身和柱头。  
“嗯，唔，嗯……呼……”  
下身又被宋老爷开始肏干，碍事的衣物渐渐被褪去，两人裸裎相对，凤庭上下两个嘴都被宋老爷的阳具和“阳具”充满，他突然想到什么，把男人的手掌移到后臀，意乱情迷的眼神里充斥着渴望。  
宋老爷遂他意，慢慢加入手指，扩张凤庭许久不用的后穴。  
“呜……嗯，啊，那里——夫君，可以了，嗯……”  
“凤儿先忍忍，为夫想看你把假鸡巴放进后穴，肉棒先抽出来。”  
“嗯，嗯，不要抽出去——呜呜，等高潮完再、哈，啊，不要抽，嗯、要出来了…不行……唔呃——”  
宋老爷在凤庭高潮时抽出性器，同时抬高凤庭的身子让他跪坐起身，惹来凤庭哭声吟叫挽留，然而高潮的花穴已经收拢不住，随着性器的抽离，大张的花穴淌下一大滩淫水后，又一大股一大股喷出汹涌的阴精，透明的淫水一下子喷得到处都是。  
“就现在，放进去！”  
“啊——不行，不行的——前面会停不下来的，啊，嗯啊——”凤庭大哭着摇头拒绝，他本把假阳具放在臀后想要高潮后再插入，谁知恶劣的男人早已看穿他的意图，逼着他高潮时才插进去。  
“宝贝听话，为夫用大肉棒肏你的骚阴蒂，你自己用假鸡巴肏后面，会很舒服的，一起好不好，嗯？”  
凤庭正弓起身子在男人面前喷水高潮，两团硕大的乳房随着身体的剧烈颤抖晃来晃去，他摇着头还想拒绝，却又被男人诱导，用假阳具分开扩张好的后穴，随着前穴高潮，哭泣着插了进去。  
“啊，啊——”  
宋老爷用肉根抵上凤庭勃起的肉蒂，用龟头深深覆盖硬挺的阴蒂，兴奋得看着凤庭一边高潮喷水，一边哭泣着把假阳具送进后穴里。  
“哈啊——呜……夫君，夫君我不行了，前面好痒，后面好满，不要再玩那里了、嗯呜……嗯，啊，进来，前面还在高潮，嗯进来啊……”  
凤庭哭泣着邀请男人肏入他的雌穴，甚至一手扶着假阳具抽插起后穴，一手来到前穴，急切用手指分开合拢不上的花穴，想要含入正肏着阴蒂的大龟头。  
“可是说好了，为夫肏夫人的骚阴蒂，夫人的骚花穴为夫无能为力了啊。”  
凤庭哪受得了这般作恶，顿时抓住宋老爷的紫黑男根，就着大开的花穴，一股脑吞吃了进去。  
“啊，啊——”凤庭发出一声长长的喟叹，满足地仰起头，汗湿的黑发在空中划过优美的抛物线，贴在摇晃的雪白双乳上。  
身下被两根巨大充满，那两根热块隔着一层隔膜交错抽插着凤庭的两个淫穴，凤庭在宋老爷身上舒展身体，任由两根肉棒给自己带来更多欢愉，布满红晕的脸上尽是情动潮热的汗水，火红的唇舌吐出越发羞耻放荡的话语，水汽弥漫的清眸眼底一片欲意火光，与宋老爷热烈浓稠的视线交织，双方都越发感受到交合带来的欢愉。  
“嗯，嗯，嗯……”凤庭仰头抱住男人在胸前吮吸的头颅，乳肉被挤得又满又多，他此刻被男人激烈进出着，后穴假阳具也被男人夺取迅速地操作，两根肉棒有节奏抽插他的两个穴，下体被宋老爷的爱意塞得满满的，从未得到这样的快感让他应接不暇，只顾得上呻吟，加上男人变换着角度，抽插时轻易摩擦着肿大的花蒂，让凤庭很快又迎来高潮。  
“唔嗯，嗯……好舒服，啊，哈啊……两根一起，宋郎好厉害……”  
宋老爷闷声冲刺着，还一边大力吮吸红肿不堪的乳头，两个大奶子又被玩大了一些，另一边随着男人的插干不停上下晃动跳跃，诱得宋老爷大手抓住跳动的乳球，肆意揉捏成不同的形状。  
“啊……好深，快丢了，嗯，要丢了，下面要出来了，宋郎，一起，嗯啊——！”  
“宝贝，好，我们一起。”  
两人下体深深结合在一起，凤庭疯狂收缩花穴，高热的子宫里被男人横冲直撞，他尽情被插着高潮，任由子宫喷射出大量淫水浇洒在龟头上，湿滑的花道迅速按摩推压体内的两根肉棒，花穴迫切需要男人的阳精灌满，想与夫君一同达到高潮的想法催动凤庭摇头吟叫，“宋郎，快射，射进来，射给凤儿…想要夫君的精液灌满里面………”  
宋老爷爱极凤庭被欲望逼得胡言乱语的可爱模样，挺动性器直捣深处，精关大开对准花腔射了出来。同时在后穴操作假阳具对准凤庭敏感点变换戳刺，被溢出的肠液淋湿了满手。  
“嗯，嗯……”凤庭双手软软搭在宋老爷肩上，挺着奶子被男人吸吮，闭目享受着被男人射精的高潮快感，嘴边满足地语无伦次起来，说出更多宋老爷爱听的可爱话语。  
宋老爷射完最后一滴阳精之后，把后穴的假阳具抽出，想插入还含着自己的肉棒花穴。  
“不行的，插不进去的，好大……”凤庭害怕地缩了缩身子，想回头看男人大胆的动作，男人射完依然巨大的尺寸还埋在他体内，此时还要塞入和男人全勃时一样粗壮的假鸡巴，乳头还被男人不知疲倦舔着，他全身被肏得酸软，再无力拒绝男人强势的侵入。  
“没事的，凤儿，相信我。”宋老爷舔舔唇，用手指插入凤庭的花穴往外扩张，缓缓把假阳具的龟头插了进去。  
“嗯呃——”凤庭痛得叫出声，紧紧抱住宋老爷，纤腰一抖一抖的，看起来实在可怜。  
等到宋老爷把假阳具全根没入凤庭的花穴，才缓缓把自己抽出，用假阳具替代自己堵住了满肚子精液。  
等到做完，凤庭居然又小高潮了一次。  
宋老爷笑着吻他，“宝贝又舒服得潮吹了一次，好了，都进去了。”  
凤庭羞得不敢看他，不同于男人性器的异物填满花穴，这更让他觉得羞耻。搞得他好似随时都要含着男人肉棒才行。  
“凤儿，适应之后会很舒服的。”  
凤庭点头，努力适应起体内的粗大，眼神看向男人脸红道:“抱歉，宋郎，今天也没有奶。”  
宋老爷搂过他腰身，两人一起躺在床上，大手滑过高耸的奶子，摸上凤庭平坦的小腹，温柔道:“很快就有了。”  
凤庭默默抱紧宋老爷，安心笑着睡了过去。


	25. 老爷轻点儿 二十五 受孕原来非难事 暗夜秘花四夫人(上)

皇城男子婚前需要大摆一周的酒席宴请宾客，摆完酒席过后才能在双方父母见证下，登堂成婚。  
知闻宋家老爷迎娶三夫人，各地的家族朋友以及生意上的伙伴纷纷前来祝贺，宋老爷人脉通天下，一时间门庭若市，热闹非凡。

宋玉茗在后院清点礼品，他今日身着素兰白衣，修身的布料更衬得他宽肩窄腰，臀圆挺翘。玉茗正指导下人归类礼品，亲切温和的脸上不时露出笑容，他不厌其烦一点点张罗着宋老爷的婚事，把原本忙碌混乱的婚事处理得井井有条。  
严星楚贵为王爷，自然不会去处理那些琐事，索性关在房里，一个人清静看书玩古董。  
他并非对宋老爷娶妻不满，只是不久前自己才与宋郎恩爱结合，才过多久宋老爷这么快就有了新人，他十分清楚老爷心里有着那位凤老板，他也知道自己被老爷爱着，但说不准不久之后还有什么赵老板钱老板孙老板的进门，他一想到这里心就烦闷，书也看不进去，百无聊赖坐着发呆。  
凤庭新婚将至，按习俗是无法见客的，上上下下的婚事打理不得经手，大摆宴席的这几天更是不得与任何男子包括丈夫亲近，他这几日做任何事都有侍女来伺候，好在侍女贴心清净，他在竹园下着珑玉，静看满园翠色，春风拂面，心想无论是否进门，他也迟早会在这里住下，和宋郎一直在一起。  
看着手中珑玉棋子，清冷的俊容淡淡一笑，妥帖放在了棋盘上。

宋老爷作为新郎官在前院招待客人，一天下来，饭没吃几口，肚子却喝撑了。  
他酒里掺水，喝几轮下来也醉了个半。他抱起酒壶，巡视一圈大堂，稍稍离开主席，来到一人跟前。  
“劲兄。”  
宋劲回过头，毫不意外看到宋老爷在他背后，回道:“煦弟。”  
宋老爷见到宋劲就跟见到宝贝一样，看了眼周围，以旁人听不到的声音兴冲冲问道:“我听劲兄最近得一子，我也知道大嫂是……嗯，还想请问劲兄些方法。”  
宋劲挑挑眉，粗犷英俊的脸上毫无表情，他不动声色道:“你是想问什么方法。”  
“咳咳，自然是全部。”宋老爷斟满酒，敬了宋劲一杯。  
宋劲看向同桌不远处的妻子，把玩着手中杯盏，对方感受到他眼神，脸转了过来对视，温柔一笑。  
宋老爷怎会不知宋劲的妻子是个男人，只是那妻子生得无比貌美状若女子，平日只喜欢穿女装出门，使得宋劲家人也不知道宋劲其实娶了个男人进门，加上最近还生了个儿子，根本没人怀疑宋劲夫人的真实性别。  
皇朝男女皆可嫁娶，其实若是娶了个男人进门，虽不至于贻笑大方，但对于想要后代的家庭来说，男人不能生子必定会留下遗憾。  
宋老爷知道宋劲的夫人采琉璃就是个不折不扣的双人，他所知道关于双人生子的消息，半数是来自好友宋劲。  
宋劲皱眉道:“该说的我也和你说过了，莫不是要我再说一遍？”  
宋老爷脸皮比城墙厚:“劲兄说的双人胸部变大乃是得孕征兆，我见采夫人一年得子，嗯，今日是想请教，房事时，是不是需要采取一些特别的方法，才会加速受孕。”  
“哦，你是想知道怎么样才快。”  
“正是。”  
宋劲喝了口酒:“兄弟，不是我说你，各人有所长，我的方法不一定适合你。”  
“劲兄你就别卖关子了，但说无妨。”  
宋劲只好道:“琉璃诊出有孕那天，我们反推回受孕那天房事的情况，发现那天是在，咳，是在室外闲逛的时候，意外怀上的。琉璃后来说到，怕是情绪过于集中或者极度兴奋下才会使得受孕成功，而且不一定适用其他双人。”  
宋老爷听了恍然大悟，原来是之前与凤儿在山洞里行房，才会让凤庭这么快就出了征兆。  
“那，还有没有其他法子？”宋老爷虽觉得在外面来一次也很不错，但这三位夫人在府里任他胡天胡地，出门在外却死死不让他得逞。  
宋劲的这个方法他实在无能为力，同时他也羡慕宋劲，采琉璃肯如此配合，才能得出皆大欢喜的成果。  
“嗯……其他法子，估计那就只有堵住里面，不让阳物流出来。”  
“这法子上个月就开始试了，怕是行不通。”  
宋劲摇头道:“不只是用器物堵住，而是用细小的柱头，堵在受孕的宫口。”  
宋老爷皱眉道:“那会不会很痛。”  
“好像并不会，我看琉璃习惯一段时间，现在不也如常。”  
“那现在也是……”  
“嗯，正是。最近他又开始涨胸，想必又要怀上了。”  
宋老爷羡慕道:“劲兄真是好福气。”  
“不过我还听说，山林里有种植物，也能加大双人受孕的几率，就不知是何物……”  
“啊，莫不是上次我……”  
两人喝酒聊天，眨眼间过了晚饭，吃过饭后又喝了许久。到了深夜，宋老爷喝得快昏头，才匆匆告辞，踉踉跄跄来到书房门前。  
此时估计夫人们都睡了，宋老爷一身酒气，眼皮直打架，推开房门，大步跨了进去，摇晃着躺到床上，手一伸，竟摸到个人。  
“嗯……？”宋老爷抬眼想看是谁，眼前黑魆魆看不清楚。他转过身，心想不知是哪位夫人，这么懂得体谅为夫。  
“茗儿……？星楚……？”宋老爷醉醺醺的，不管是谁，循着对方脸上，找到嘴唇，缓缓亲了上去。  
宋老爷一边亲，还一边把那人衣服脱下。  
“……怎么这么难脱……”宋老爷脱到一半，隐约觉得今天的夫人穿得有点多。  
躺床上的美人一动不动，只是软软熟睡着，任宋老爷动作再大，也丝毫不见醒来。  
宋老爷脱完两人衣服，大手往美人胸前摸过去。  
嗯？  
“哦，是凤儿啊……”宋老爷抓住美人两团乳房尽情揉搓起来，“凤儿的奶子……怎么今天特别大……”  
宋老爷兴奋得硬了，粗壮的肉根抵在美人的身后，一手来到美人身下，手掌快速在阴部摩擦，身体与对方背部相贴，清楚感受到身下人轻颤着身体，压抑着情欲的快意。  
宋老爷轻声笑道:“凤儿，再不醒来，为夫就进去了……”


	26. 老爷轻点儿 二十六 受孕原来非难事 暗夜秘花四夫人(下)

今晚月亮不甚明媚，晕晕溶溶，在地上漫下一层淡月光辉，即便些许漏进室内，也模糊着物事光影，不辨明形。  
柳夕乔趁着宋家大婚，悄悄渡进宋老爷的书房。他要找的图谱秘卷，应该就在此处。  
他一路调查追踪，知晓碧园山庄的主人其实另有其人，上次审问那个臭老头，不但什么都没问出来，自己还被调戏了一把。一想到这柳夕乔就怒火中烧，恨不得把那老头千刀万剐。  
他只能抓着凤庭这条线索，然而凤庭说他并未收到碧园山庄的请柬，也不曾去过，哼，商人心口不一的话说得还少吗，想在我柳爷面前蒙混过去，还早一百年。  
柳夕乔探入房门，里面没有任何机关，放心来到书桌上，亮起火折子点亮自带的灯烛，快速翻动书房里的文件。  
“啧，怎么都是些字画书法。”柳夕乔继续耐心查找，一边留神是否有人随时进来。  
翻到书柜，看到柜底有个长长的暗盒，柳夕乔心底一喜，立即打开暗盒，只见里面放着几幅卷轴。  
“这宋老爷是多爱字画啊。”柳夕乔嘀咕着，随手打开了一卷。但看到画卷的内容让他顿时目瞪口呆，下一秒火速收了起来放回原处。  
“不知羞耻！”柳夕乔啐道，“还什么儒商呢，整日就知道荒淫作乐，迟早马上风。”柳夕乔收起内心对宋老爷的鄙夷，再次找了起来。  
书房外黑影一闪，落到地面上，直接推门进房。  
“谁！”柳夕乔听到响动，正要灭了火折子和来人动手。  
“是我。阿乔，你实在太冲动，图谱不在这里。”  
“阿情？”柳夕乔顿下动作，“你怎么在这里。”  
“我去你房间正要说这事，见你不在，出来找你。”  
柳夕乔听他说得笃定，对找到的线索开始摇摆不定:“你说不在这里，怎么回事。凤庭收到的请柬，不正是碧园山庄寄给他的图谱么。”  
“是请柬没错，但中途被人做了手脚。凤庭收到请柬不假，但已被人藏在诸多信件之中，那封请柬没被看到也就不足为奇。”舒三情娓娓道出原因，“我查到碧园山庄与凤家早有来往，只是区区一个山庄，你可知凤家为何还多年与其保持联络。”  
“这是为何？”柳夕乔奇道，凤家在江湖上也是赫赫有名的大商，不少武林高手都为其效力。而碧园山庄默默无名，这两家有所牵扯，背后定有不为人知的秘事。  
“那到底是为何，何不也去把宋家的主人抓来审问一番，他知道的可也不少啊，哈哈哈！”  
窗外一阵爽朗的笑声，柳夕乔与舒三情内心一惊，还未来得及反应便被来人闪身进屋，那人身影游走，瞬间点了两人几处大穴，两人不得动弹，舒三情镇定打量来人，脸上显出惊讶神色。  
柳夕乔看舒三情脸色有异，想必是认识那人。他用眼神传递给舒三情——阿情，这人是谁。  
舒三情合上眼睛又开，示意他不要再问。  
“我当是哪来的老鼠，背后搅我宋兄弟的大好喜事，原来不是老鼠，是两只小黄雀啊。”男子笑笑，掀去两人的面罩，“哟，还是两只漂亮的小雀。”  
烛光下柳夕乔和舒三情一模一样的两张脸露了出来，不同的是柳夕乔较白皙，舒三情则是健康的蜜色肌肤。  
“啧啧，还是两个小美人儿，可惜在下无福消受啊。”男子摇头遗憾道，“既然你们也没找出啥东西来，那也不好惩罚你们什么。”  
舒三情镇定看着那人，又看了柳夕乔一眼，眼神迸发出决意，已做好找机会救出夕乔牺牲自己的心理准备。  
那男子佯装被吓到:“诶，别别别，我可不想在宋家玩出人命，让宋兄弟知道我在这里，我也百口莫辩不是？不过……”男子看穿舒三情的用意，“既然你有觉悟，那便就……如此这般，哈哈，看天行事，好玩好玩。”  
男子说罢点了两人睡穴，坏笑着把昏睡过去的舒三情放在书房床内，再抱起柳夕乔，趁着夜色正浓翻身出了宋府，消失在黑夜中。

“凤儿，再不醒来，为夫就进去了……”  
舒三情隐约听到一个低沉好听的男声在对他说话，悠悠转醒，却见男人吻了过来。  
麻木的身体感觉渐渐回笼，舒三情清晰感受到这男人正和他肌肤相贴，他正想抬手打晕背后的人，却发现身体无法动弹。  
怎么可能！  
舒三情立即想起方才被那人点穴，心里咬碎一口牙，那人武功高强内功深厚，自己怕是一时半会冲不出穴道。  
舒三情被宋老爷抱着，感到对方的性器正抵在自己身下，他闭上眼，默默在体内运功。  
就算是这副畸形的身体，如今也要不属于自己了，只是那人怎知宋老爷会来书房，故意把自己放在床上。舒三情倍感屈辱，摒弃脑中杂念，专心运功起来。  
然而事不遂人愿，宋老爷见身下美人毫无反应，他稍稍被激起了战意，醉醺醺道:“哼哼……宝贝不出声，定是想为夫伺候你了，嗝，为夫偏不。”  
宋老爷说罢缓缓挪动放在美人阴部的手掌，他哪知道身下人根本不是他的夫人，他恶作剧地开始加快手掌的速度，手掌快速摩擦着阴部的嫩肉，像要刷出里面的汁液才肯罢休。  
舒三情闭上眼睛，身体完全不受自己掌控，异样的快感慢慢从底下传来，被男人摩擦的嫩出发热发红，不为人知的地方早就被揉搓得红肿变形。  
宋老爷摸了半天，也没察觉出什么不对，他熟门熟路探入手指，搅得舒三情下体一阵淫靡的水声。  
本不该是男人所有的部位正津津有味含着宋老爷的手指，舒三情这时才恨透自己的身体，为什么，为什么会有这种淫荡的反应。  
舒三情闭上眼睛，无力仰躺在床上，看着将要进入自己的男人，他辨不清男人是何等痴迷纵情的样子，只听到低沉的声音说着与自己无关的情话。  
男人把他的身体打开到最大，用手指扩张了几下，下一刻巨大的性器闯了进来，痛得舒三情几乎晕厥，淡淡的血腥味混杂在两人情欲交织的气味中，喝醉的男人像寻到宝地疯狂在他体内冲刺起来。  
淡淡月光透过男人的身影，舒三情看到自己胸前两团乳球随着男人动作不断起伏晃荡，宋老爷健壮的腰肢打桩一样在自己两腿间凶蛮直撞，月光勾勒出男人迷醉英俊的容颜，舒三情清晰感受到自己体内肉刃还在变大，那凶器又热又硬，快要把他体内与脑袋融化成一团浆糊。  
好热……好痛……  
舒三情无法抑制身体被侵犯时溢出的痛苦泪水，他无法动弹，甚至无法开口出声，他浑身像被熔炉炙烤，体内滚烫的肉刃快把他的理智层层捅破。舒三情迷离着双眼看向不断在他身上耸动的男人，想必此刻对喝醉的宋老爷来说，这只是一次日常与妻子玩乐的发泄，醒来之后，一切还是如常。  
“呼，好紧……宝贝的穴，含得为夫好舒服……”宋老爷在黑暗中吻上自己的“妻子”，酣畅淋漓的情爱让他低喘不已，被酒精侵占的大脑渐渐只开始追逐原始的快感，就算一时疑惑今日异常沉默的夫人，下一刻也被身下甜美紧致的穴洞征服，那妙处像千万张小嘴，无不周到在舔刷他的巨根，里面充沛的淫水时刻润滑娇嫩的肉道，方便他畅快地进出，肆意疯狂地抽插。  
好热……好麻……  
在男人抽插几百下后，舒三情才渐渐适应体内的粗大，下体升腾起莫名的快意开始越变越多，被男人使劲顶弄的肉穴深处，像是打开了什么机关，慢慢垂下高傲的姿态，作出对异物接纳的表示。  
他进得好深，我要死了吗……  
舒三情的臀部被男人抓在手里，双腿都被放在宋老爷的肩上，男人像是急切进入他身体的某处，体内硕大的龟头不断顶撞肉穴里的那个小口，几下就把舒三情顶得快飞起来。  
这什么……不，不要……  
舒三情有不好的预感，他天生残缺，此刻被破身也就算了，可现在，好像要有什么不可控制的东西在改变，体内滚烫的结合要把他烧晕了，他张开口却说不出一个字，只能发出一丝微弱嘶哑的音。  
“呜……”  
不要再顶了……  
“宝贝，要到了……好好接着为夫的阳精！”  
宋老爷下一个挺身直接闯进肉穴深处的小口，舒三情被撞得眼前一白，不用想也知道体内正疯狂吸纳卡在小口处的龟头，他似痛苦似愉悦，蹙起好看俏丽的眉眼，眼泪控制不住地流下。  
宋老爷像感应到了什么，喷着酒气贴近舒三情，温柔吻去舒三情的泪水:“宝贝没事的，别哭，一会就好了……”  
舒三情知男人不是酒醒，只是下意识的安慰，他被干得全身发热，心跳如擂鼓一样，再也无力去拒绝男人带来的快感，敏感的下体似有什么东西射了出来，而容纳男人器具的地方，早已湿的一塌糊涂，喷出了不知多少的淫水。  
“唔！……呼，怎么突然夹这么紧，别急，这就给你。”宋老爷干进舒三情的宫口，那里一下子热情缠绕上来，吸得他差点把持不住。  
快点……快点给我……  
舒三情热得脑袋晕，胸部剧烈起伏着，他也不知道想要什么，他只知道身上的男人会满足他，面对即将到来的快感，身体更加兴奋地抚慰起体内的肉棒。  
宋老爷爽得缓口气，抓起身下人细瘦的腰肢狠狠顶了进去，龟头又进了宫口几寸，撑开水嫩的宫嬖，噗嗤噗嗤射出了一大炮强力的阳精。  
舒三情被充满，浑身兴奋颤抖起来，他的下体被宋老爷牢牢卡在腰间，被男人强势地射精，体内被那道精水烫得又软又热，舒三情张口哑叫着，眼前一片灿烂夺目的白光，他被前所未有的快感充盈全身，肉穴失禁般泄出大量清澈淫靡的液体，透过结合的缝隙流了出来。  
好舒服……  
仿佛禁锢在暗夜的灵魂得到释放，舒三情一下觉得无比快意，身体大开地在男人身下尽情高潮，在男人抽出性器后牵连起一道透明的淫液，在空中啵地断开，之后就听到扑洒扑洒的淫水喷了出来。  
下面是怎么了，一直不停地……啊……停下来……快停下……  
舒三情好不容易结束了高潮，脑袋渐渐由空白转回到现实。  
宋老爷早已搂着他，把头埋在舒三情高耸的双乳间熟睡，嘴里不时还呓念着孩子，奶水之类的词。  
“……”  
会怀上孩子吗……  
舒三情脑袋放空，他这畸形的身子，也会像女人那样给男人生育？  
夕乔，夕乔呢……  
夕乔！  
舒三情这才想到柳夕乔不是跟他一起，他惊慌看了四周，确定人不在，心里才松了口气。  
要是被看到，阿乔估计会杀了这人吧。  
舒三情看着胸前睡得正香的宋老爷，眼里迸出一抹冷冷的杀意。


	27. 老爷轻点儿 二十七 想要逃却逃不掉

一夜激情，舒三情靠两人身体相撞的力劲，再次凝神屏息，直到天亮才冲破穴道。  
舒三情面无表情看向匍在胸前睡着正香的宋老爷，他身下麻木酸痛，轻轻挪动，却发现下身还和男人的孽根连在一起，稍一拔出，里面温热浊液便争先恐后流了出来。  
舒三情从未应对这样局面，不知作何表情，他从小在洛月观的月部长大，师父只是教他武功，培养他成为掌使，并没有说过，如果有一天让人上了该怎么解决。  
舒三情也只想到一个办法解决。  
杀。  
舒三情毫不犹豫从身旁衣物内抽出细刃，眼神一冷，抬手欲要往宋老爷脖子上抹去。  
“都说一夜夫妻百日恩，你就这么忍心？”  
“！”舒三情不察宋老爷早已醒来，下手惊得迅速收回，同时人从床上翻身跃起，借力跳出十几步远，瞬间已然与宋老爷有一段距离。  
宋老爷起身露出半个身子，悠悠打了个哈欠，眼神肆意扫射不远处舒三情裸露的的身躯，“看来你已经知道，图谱不在我这里了。”  
舒三情被那火热的眼神看得略不自在，低头一看才发现，原来自己情急，身上未着寸缕。  
光滑漂亮的蜜色肌肤展现在男人眼前，高耸的双乳顶端挺着两粒可爱的红樱，舒三情胸脯微微起伏，他此刻赤裸示人，两腿间粉嫩的性器毫无遮拦，大腿根部处更是不断流下难以启齿的液体，他放缓呼吸，极力忍耐对方大胆毫不避讳的视线，宋老爷的视线让他下意识攥紧手中细刃，沉着警惕的目光牢牢盯住男人的一举一动，他此时已顾不上身体的秘密，冷冷道:“你知道我是谁。”  
宋老爷欣赏不已，挑眉一笑，“当然。我还知道，府里的另一个，是你的双生弟弟。”  
舒三情心里顿时惊疑不定，脸上不动声色，“你到底是谁！”  
宋老爷慢悠悠道:“都还没调查好宋某是谁，就敢擅闯宋府，该说是你们笨，还是教你们的人笨呢？”  
舒三情心道此人必不简单，既然身份已经暴露，还是早点脱身为妙。  
“宋老爷深不可测，在下佩服。既然你已经知道阿乔的身份，为何不抓他。”舒三情余光暼到右侧关闭的窗台，他不打算再与宋老爷纠缠下去，不管自己是否赤裸，他都要破窗而出，从这里出去。  
“我看他还是个孩子，不想和他计较。”宋老爷从床上掀开被子，就要起身下地。  
“！”舒三情看他一动，立刻做出防卫的姿势，眼睛死死盯着男人的动作，额头上渐渐冒出细汗。  
宋老爷见舒三情十分紧张，笑道:“好歹我们春宵一度，我也不会对你怎么样。”  
宋老爷悠闲地赤身下地，仿若无人一般，展露出傲人健壮的躯体。  
只是宋老爷话还没说完就一个闪身，来到舒三情背后，舒三情措手不及，瞬间被男人点了穴，武器当啷掉地，整个人动弹不得。  
“放开我！”舒三情见状再也无法淡定，毕竟还是个少年，他从未直面如此强大的对手，内心忍不住慌乱起来，连带声音都微微地颤抖。  
宋老爷默然从后抱住舒三情，宽阔的胸膛紧贴少年背部，双手绕到舒三情前方，一双大手贴着腰部缓缓滑上少年的胸前，慢慢罩住两团蜜色的乳肉，食指分别按在红嫩乳头上来回摩挲，他还伸出舌头舔起少年的后颈，声音沙哑:“舒三情，我虽不会对你怎么样，可咱们也算是一夜夫妻，我会对你负责的。”  
“不、我不要！”无法挣脱男人的桎梏，舒三情开始像个孩子一样害怕起来，已被破花的身体在男人手指玩弄下，不顾本人意愿，竟渐渐发热情动，乳头被宋老爷玩得更是坚挺，又热又硬的在空气中晃动。  
“唔……不要，你，你禽兽不如！”  
“这事本非你我所愿，既然你已委身与我，我们何不就此成亲，共结夫妻？”  
宋老爷双臂收紧，用腿分开舒三情站立的双腿，一手压下高高勃起的巨大，重新塞进少年娇嫩的双腿之间。  
宋老爷怜他是初次承欢，不想索取过多，掌下的肌肤如绢丝滑，少年罕见的肤色异样的色情，刺激着他的审美，他不觉着迷地在少年双腿间抽插起来。  
“你！住手！不、不要！”舒三情见宋老爷似要重温昨晚那场欢事一般，让他无法动弹的承欢，一想起昨晚销魂蚀骨的快感，舒三情又惊又疑，他从不知这残缺的身体竟能带来如此大的快乐。  
“不要……嗯，不——呀啊，啊！”  
男人的巨根把少年的花穴磨出一阵阵淫水，不一会儿舒三情就从奋力抵抗到细声呻吟着，不断拒绝的话语带上了颤颤的哭腔，十分惹人怜爱。  
宋老爷双手揉玩少年细嫩的双乳，大屌不住磨出更多的水，两人身下水声就没听过，男人分下一只手，绕过少年挺立可爱的性器，直接来到只容纳过一次的秘处，细细挑出隐藏在花穴中的蜜豆，低沉的声音在少年耳边回响:“放松，你会很舒服的。”  
舒三情站在地上被男人摆得双腿大张着，他不知道身后的人做了什么，他只知道身体越来越热，理智被男人的话语动作搅得乱七八糟，身体很很喜欢被碰触，被玩弄，甚至……  
“啊，啊啊，嗯，呀啊，你……住手，啊好可怕，啊，啊啊不要——！”  
舒三情身体突然猛烈颤动起来，只见他双腿大张着，身上的大奶已无宋老爷的玩弄，但身下完全勃起的玉茎越涨越大，几有喷薄而出之势。而花穴竟然就这么高潮了，一波波潮水从骚穴里冲出来，疯狂洒在地上快速形成一小滩水。  
“嗯啊……住手、你做了什么……呃啊、嗯，啊啊，啊！”  
原来宋老爷不知道哪里摸出一个精巧的环扣，方才手指摸进花穴里乱挖半天，而后又把花蒂又拉又扯，弄得那颗肉粒又大又肿十分可怜，生生把舒三情玩到潮吹了，宋老爷趁着舒三情高潮那失神的瞬间，把阴蒂环扣上了那颗可怜的肉蒂，如今那肉蒂被束缚着回不去，再度掀起了少年身体里的滔天巨浪。  
“呜嗯……好痛，啊啊，放开，放开！禽兽，呜，啊啊，快停下……”  
浑身被快感蒸成了蜜粉色，舒三情忍受不住如此快感的折磨，俏丽的双眼蒙上一层迷离水雾，红艳艳的小嘴闭合不起，悄悄露出可爱的小舌，若隐若现。  
“是好痛还是好舒服啊，舒掌使真是好运，此物本是想与夫人闺中乐趣一番，没想到却让你先用上了。”宋老爷见舒三情高潮时散发的风情，再也顾不上这是个少年，忍不住停止调教，扶起胀痛的硕大，往前一送，再次破开舒三情的花穴，冲进了绵软湿润的里面。  
“呃！唔嗯……痛……呜……”舒三情细细啜泣，脑子里浑浑噩噩的，只想着又被男人插进来了，那东西好大，好热，捅得里面满满的。  
宋老爷闷笑出声:“有这么舒服吗？”少年那处紧致无比，粗大仍未能完全进入，宋老爷又再次抚弄美人精致的性器和双乳。  
“舒服……嗯，不……”舒三情被男人在身后不断进入，小巧的花穴被宋老爷的性器撑开，大龟头顺着方才高潮的水源，一路畅通无阻，狠狠顶撞着里头的嫩肉。  
“嗯……嗯呃，不……”舒三情被男人抱在胸前，一条大腿腿弯处被男人手臂举起，他快要无力站立，脑子被快感冲得昏沉沉的，连被男人解穴了也不知道，傻傻地任男人从后肆意抽插。  
“啊，啊啊，嗯……好快……啊，慢点……”花穴不知餍足的欢喜吞进更多男人的肉棒，舒三情被插得无比舒爽，爽得自己也不自觉扭起腰来迎合宋老爷的动作。  
“呵……”宋老爷见他得趣可爱的样子，另一只手也穿过少年的另一条腿弯，两手一下使力，把舒三情整个人抱了起来。  
“呀啊！”被男人抱起再次落下时，花穴直接把男人整根吃了下去，舒三情被爽得尖叫出声，胸前两团大奶起起落落，晃得十分色情。  
“好深，啊……好深，不行的……啊，嗯唔唔……”  
宋老爷像给小孩子把尿似的，把舒三情当把尿一样插着，腰部十分有力顶撞着身上的人，还不时出言调戏:“舒掌使真是人间瑰宝，这穴紧紧咬着你男人，有这么不舍得松开吗！”宋老爷一边插得痛快，还不忘打了那翘臀一大巴掌，“这奶子也是，太大了吧，呼，你到底几岁，说说，嗯？”  
“啊，啊啊！别打……不，我不是……呜嗯……”舒三情被插得意乱情迷还不忘反驳，惹得宋老爷更是欲火大炽，把舒三情放在窗台边的小桌子上，大手抬起少年笔直的双腿，把两腿掰成一字，好在少年身体韧性极佳，宋老爷这才紧箍舒三情的腰，大力抽插起来。  
“你、啊，啊啊！好深，出去……快出去……”  
“掌使里面已经离不开宋某的肉棒了吧，宋某要是出去，掌使岂不是又要哀求宋某进来？”  
“你……嗯呀，不、不是的……啊，哈啊，太长了……嗯呃——”  
舒三情想在桌上曲起双腿，好逃离男人的钳制，无奈身后与宋老爷紧紧相连，一动便有滔天的快感袭来，他仰着头弱弱娇吟，俏丽通红的脸上布满泪痕，男人把他撞得不断往前，又扳住他双肩不让他逃走，花穴被干得翻出肉唇，抽出之际可见里头淫靡粉嫩的媚肉，无处不泌出大量透明花液，花液尽数淌过红木的方桌，滴滴答答落在了地板上。  
“嗯……嗯呃，嗯……”即便解了穴道，舒三情也无力反抗，任由破了他初次的男人，继续在他身体里横冲直撞，肆意驰骋。  
宋老爷顶到少年深处，直接干进窄小的宫口，他昨晚也是被这紧致夹醒，以致到睡着前才发现，此人不是他的凤庭，而是又一个双人。  
“呃嗯——好痛，停下，那里好痛……唔嗯嗯，唔，痛，唔嗯……”  
宋老爷用嘴制止身下人的痛呼，唇舌齐上把舒三情吻得再也说不出拒绝的话，身下放慢进攻速度，用尽温柔与少年热情舌吻起来。  
“嗯呼，唔唔，嗯……”被迫承受如此激烈的吻，舒三情蹙眉想要逃离，谁知被男人灵巧的舌头缠住，不甘心发起青涩的反击，立即与那舌缠斗一处。两人一时吻得情浓忘我，舒三情也渐渐放开关口，让宋老爷长驱直入，两人身体相贴，密不透风，舒三情扭头与男人亲吻，双乳被大手挤出各种形状，他的玉茎被压在桌上不住摩擦，精致的顶部开始兴奋地射精，容纳男人的雌穴配合上千次的勇猛抽插，越发识趣，体内深邃绵长的快感，不自觉让舒三情向宋老爷索取更多。  
“宝贝，你真棒。”宋老爷把舒三情吻得意乱情迷，身下又开始快而狠的冲锋，硕大的龟头终于顶入羞涩的宫房，享受里面无上的温暖与嘉奖。  
“啊，嗯啊，怎么可以，那么深……好大……啊，呀啊，别顶了、好麻，唔！”舒三情用力弓起身子，在两人之间划出美好的弧线，耸动的双乳被男人抓在手里大力揉搓着，身后被大屌疯狂出入，敏感的宫嬖更是被干得哭泣不已，纷纷缴械投降，乖乖伺候起男人的肉棒。  
“掌使真是厉害，里面不仅湿滑紧致，还相当甜蜜持久，”宋老爷夸赞道，“若是我那几位夫人，光是被狠狠干进这里——”  
宋老爷再次挺身顶进去，不意外听见少年拔高的娇吟。  
“啊——”体内的粗长次次顶进柔嫩宫房，对于这个硕大的不速之客子宫亢奋不已，甚至放低姿态，吸吮讨好着那截不顾一切冲进来的猛兽。  
“居然还不出水……”宋老爷啧啧称奇，方才只是用手，舒三情便大张着腿高潮了，现下早已占据少年体内花心，却不见他失控高潮，莫非还得刺激阴蒂不成。  
宋老爷一手抓住少年一边的硕乳，一手来到两人结合的地方，方才环扣已被取出，敏感娇嫩的阴蒂已然回到花唇里，纵是被无上快感滋润，那花蒂也不曾变大变肿，更没有在花丛中探头出来，安分得像个摆设。  
“嗯……不，那里不要……”忆起昨晚黑暗中与宋老爷初次交欢，舒三情很快就缴械投降，疯狂射出大量阴精，如今被男人清醒抱着，阳光从窗透进，两人身体悉数映在对方眼中，舒三情弓着身，下体几乎贴在桌边沿上，而私处被男人用手玩弄，小巧的肉蒂被手指摩挲刺激，宋老爷专心玩他的阴蒂，抽插便停了下来。  
“宝贝这处，与人倒是不同。”宋老爷摸了半天不见那花蒂变大，奇怪地拔出性器，抽离时波的一声，牵连出许多花液，而后任巨棒挺在腹前，弯下腰来，审视舒三情双腿之间。  
“啊，啊啊……”舒三情无力趴在桌上，一身漂亮的蜜色肌肤与红木桌形成对比，尤其花穴处颜色略深的蜜色花唇夹着翻出的粉色嬖肉，被男人撑开了一个洞，洞里的肉嬖起起伏伏，挂着细碎的淫水和泡沫，时刻邀请着宋老爷再次光临。  
“嗯……啊，呀啊，那里……”舒三情感受到花蒂被一阵湿热包裹，随即敏感被一灵巧之物刷过，他看到宋老爷埋头在他下体，这才知道男人在舔他的阴蒂。  
“唔嗯……嗯，嗯呃——停下、哈啊，不要……那里好麻，啊，别咬，呃啊！”  
终于在宋老爷的努力下，那花蒂才开始变大，宋老爷心满意足再次从后干了进去，手也不忘玩弄舒三情的肉棒和阴蒂，花穴深处绞得男人无比舒服，不一会儿便弃械投降，为体内的大屌洒下充沛的花液。  
“呃嗯，嗯啊啊——” 舒三情哭着达到顶峰，高潮带来的快感充袭全身，他只觉眼前道道五彩白光，两眼失神看着眼前的窗台，全身已被男人玩得酥软，绞紧巨大的性器，痉挛着泄出一大股甜美的骚水，舌头更是从嘴里伸出，闭合不上的小嘴流下涎水，趴在桌子上微颤着身子，像个破布娃娃一般，放弃挣扎，一心体味这极乐的癫狂。  
“果然好紧！”宋老爷被一时绞得把持不住，只好停下抽插等待那阵高潮缓下，才再度在紧致的肉洞中抽送。  
“嗯……嗯嗯，不要玩那里了……好累……”  
宋老爷在舒三情高潮那阵也不忘刺激对方的阴蒂，如今肏得舒爽也没落下刺激前处。  
“真是倔强的肉体，呼，这么紧，就迫不及待想要宋某的阳精？”宋老爷鞭笞着舒三情的翘臀，肉棍毫不留情把宫口撑得越来越大，见舒三情无力地摇头呻吟拒绝，再插了百下后，终究不忍，才放开精关，在里头痛痛快快射了出来。  
“嗯……”  
宋老爷见舒三情终于乖顺地承受他的射精，心里一阵欢喜，拔出射后的性器，再由带出的大量浊液流淌出来，顺着少年双腿，蜿蜒而下。  
他伸出双臂，想把舒三情从桌上捞起抱过床上，不料舒三情用尽最后一丝力气，反身便点了宋老爷穴道，男人愣在当场，手还在空中作抱的姿势，宋老爷苦笑一声:“掌使，好计谋。”  
舒三情手撑着桌面缓缓，眼里还氤氲着方才欢爱模糊的水汽，看向宋老爷的眼神辨不出情绪。被男人强制肏干，他的双腿一时半会使不上劲，下了地面仍无法支撑，他自己最终得逞，见宋老爷一动不动，这才放下心来。  
“舒掌使假意承欢，原来是为了此时能将宋某制住，实在是忍人所不能忍。”  
舒三情不理会宋老爷，径自慢慢踱步到床，翻出衣物穿在身上，神情镇定，动作分毫不乱。  
“不知道舒掌使如何处置宋某？”宋老爷轻松说道，像是丝毫不把眼前自己受制当回事。  
舒三情穿好衣物，捡起地上细刃，横在宋老爷脖子之间，神色凛凛：“夕乔在哪。”  
宋老没想到有一天会死在佳人手上，俊脸依旧保持风度：“宋某不知。”  
舒三情:“死到临头，还不肯说真话！”  
“这是真的不知道，我俩一夜夫妻，我又岂会骗你。”  
“你！”舒三情闻言微怒，“再不说，我把你这命根子切下来！”  
宋老爷大惊失色，“万万不可，你弟弟在哪我是真不知！”  
舒三情眼神狠戾，“那杨照怎么把他带走了，他可是你好友！”  
宋老爷反驳，“杨兄弟？这事我真不知，我宋流煦对天发誓，此事绝对不知！”  
舒三情见宋老爷言辞恳恳，不像说谎，夕乔下落不明，他心急如焚，生怕唯一的胞弟出事，这就要抬脚离开追寻出去。  
“舒掌使别走啊，解穴，解穴！”  
舒三情厌恶地看了眼宋老爷，身上还残留这人给予的感觉，“今日这笔暂且记下，若是他日再见，我定不会放过你！”  
留下狠话，舒三情便匆匆离开书房，提气施展轻功，不一会儿便出了几里远。  
还被定在房里的宋老爷等人一走，只见他身体抖两抖，轻松便把穴解开，手臂伸展自如，方才受制简直无关痛痒。  
他走到床前，眼角暼到被褥里那个精巧环扣，不由得拾起，放到唇边轻轻一舔。  
“下次再见……我也不放过你。”  
猎物需要追捕，而宋老爷，是天生的猎手。  
舒三情，下次你逃不掉了。


	28. 老爷轻点儿 二十八 洞房花烛夜 你三我一怎么样

一周酒席过后，是一对新人的大喜日子。  
两人拜过宋家父母，又拜过凤庭的师兄杨照，敬上结亲茶，夫妻交拜三次，这才在众人欢天喜地的气氛中，把凤庭送入洞房。  
两位男子婚礼不同男女，穿着礼服甚是接近，连绣花都是出自一套图案，只是不同之处在于，为妻者男子需一周前戴上红色斗笠挡住容颜，斗笠在洞房花烛夜才可摘下，寓意新面迎新君，白首不相离。

此时凤庭一人端坐婚房内，身披大红喜袍，在床上等待夫君的到来。  
新人坐的端正，斗笠下的容颜也不曾露面。只不时身体微颤，带动笠帘微动，能隐约见美人轻咬朱唇，脸颊薄红如添胭脂，像是难抑婚喜，不胜欣荣。  
宋老爷可被一帮子亲戚朋友闹够了，门前喜哄哄围着一群闹洞房的人，载歌载舞后才乘兴而归，留得宋老爷摇头失笑，推门进房。  
一进房门，世界像是突然安静下来。  
宋老爷看向床上那人，新婚大喜，终于可以与他相守一生。  
宋老爷端起桌上合卺，走到床前，递给默然不语的夫人，“凤儿，今日你我大喜的日子，你可开心？”  
“……自然开心。”凤庭身体微颤，片刻才回话，语调颇有些不稳。  
“喝过合卺，那便是一世的夫妻，你可愿意？”  
凤庭颤颤抬起手，接过卺杯，看到与夫君杯上相连的红线，“凤庭……自然愿意，纵使，你不娶我，我，我也不会离开你。”  
宋老爷闻言感动，“那我俩便一起，把它喝了。”  
“……好。”  
两人将卺举过眉前，身前倾侧缓缓贴近，才能一同饮下合卺酒。  
凤庭像是使出很大力气才喝完那杯酒，饮尽后便“啊”的一声，软倒在宋老爷的怀里，他扯掉头上的斗笠，已是一脸情动看着宋老爷，“宋郎，宋郎……嗯……”  
美人脸蛋通红，额上已然细汗潮热，红唇微张吐出绵热气息，一双夺目星眸弥漫暧昧水汽，春情娇态，无比渴求地看着宋老爷。  
“宋郎，热……”  
宋老爷把美人抱在怀里，“今日辛苦你了，凤儿。”搂过凤庭腰间想要把他抱起，却不料怀中人颤声呻吟变快，坐在床上的臀部难耐地快速摩擦，突然间喘叫声骤然拔高，凤庭抓紧男人在腰间的手，脸上泫然欲泣，摇着头让宋老爷别再碰，“宋郎，啊，不……”  
宋老爷强势搂过凤庭颤抖的身子，不意外看他别过头强行忍耐的样子，热泪顺着脸颊悄悄流下，宋老爷伸舌舔去凤庭的泪水，声音沙哑，“宝贝，今晚谁先？”  
被紧紧楼着，凤庭只好抱住夫君的脖子摇头，“我已经……唔嗯，已经……嗯啊——”  
“夫人今日是不是一直都在兴奋地出水？”  
凤庭不堪他出言调笑，羞得吻上宋老爷的唇，“宋郎……嗯，今天，一天都被，插着，嗯……呜，下面好麻……拿出来，可好……”  
宋老爷听他带哭腔的哀求，一下子就硬了，用力吻上凤庭的红唇，一手撩起美人下摆，直接探入凤庭的双腿之间。  
“好多水，凤儿好厉害。”窸窸窣窣的衣物翻动，凤庭闷声在宋老爷肩窝里喘着热气，双腿在男人身上自动打开，方便那只大手解开自己袭裤，抚慰他的私处。  
“嗯，嗯，放进去……好痒啊，嗯嗯……”  
宋老爷轻笑一声，“宝贝别急，让我摸摸。果然两层衣服都能湿透，真的这么舒服吗。”  
“唔……嗯、嗯嗯、别隔着衣服，摸那里，快，啊……”  
凤庭半张一双迷离泪眼，见男人迟迟不去碰触他快乐的地方，开始欲求不满，“宋郎，你，怎么还不来……”  
宋老爷吻上他美丽的脸蛋，“凤儿，夜还很长啊。”  
“嗯……想要你……”清冷出尘的美人此时一脸娇羞爱意看着自己夫君，不知是否今日大婚，他的动作大胆不少，纤长白皙的手也一同伸到自己身下，牵起宋老爷的手，放进自己的私处，“啊……”  
宋老爷顺势摸了一把，雌穴那里实在湿滑得不像样，绕到后穴，发现之前交于凤庭的假阳具已然被后庭完全吃进，凤庭在一周之前拗不过宋老爷的攻势，在床上哭泣应允今日体内含着阳具过大婚。  
凤庭今日在拜堂前已然插入假阳具，以致走动时仿若被男人当着众人面肏弄，害他一路战战兢兢又如临极乐走来，好在礼数时间短并有斗笠遮面，加上步履缓慢无人看得出，否则他是死也不会做出如此淫乱之事。自古为妻者礼成之前不得触碰前穴，一周以来，凤庭都是靠着这根假阳具在后穴稍作抚慰，今日一番带动了前穴的饥渴，在路上，前穴不断分泌出大量的爱液，全靠繁复衣饰遮挡，才无人看得出异样。  
“啊……好舒服……”宋老爷大手摩擦起凤庭的阴部，蚌唇雌花早已湿滑不堪，花穴一周不曾被入侵，此时已然恢复如处子般紧致。  
“凤儿这么舒服，想不想更舒服。”宋老爷在凤庭耳边诱道，手下继续摩擦水润的肉唇，就是不肯插进去。  
凤庭被摸得舒服但还觉不够，曾被男人调教的身子怎会轻易就满足，“想要……夫君进来……”  
“好，那为夫先享用了。”说罢宋老爷把人扶在床边坐好再躺下，自己下床跪坐在地，再把凤庭落地的脚抬起支在床上，让美人双腿大开对着自己。  
被衣袍挡住了腿间的风景，宋老爷不疾不徐挑起衣摆，头窜进凤庭的下摆里，衣物轻薄透光，袭裤里的滴水雌花照样看得一清二楚。  
“宋郎，你……”  
宋老爷毫不犹豫，张嘴便罩住那双蚌唇，胡乱舔了几下，就把湿润的淫液舔弄干净，深吸几口夫人私处的淫香，把凤庭弄得大羞无比，在遮掩下看不清男人的行为，反而觉得更色更激动。  
“啊，啊嗯……宋郎，舒服……”双腿大张任男人舔舐自己的阴阜早就习以为常，凤庭不由得抓起衣摆，脚趾兴奋得扣住床沿，腰颤抖得一阵一阵向上拱动，他拨开层叠的衣摆，露出自身翘起的玉茎，和男人在腿间不断蹭动的黑色头颅。  
“再深点……嗯，舌头好厉害，嗯嗯，水又要喷出来了，嗯——”  
“夫人骚穴出水真多，又香又甜，这骚阴蒂又硬得挺起，真是惹人怜爱。”宋老爷看着烛光下肥美的花穴，舌头再次浅浅抵进甜美的穴肉，在里头翻动拍打，不意外那穴喷射出几股腥甜的淫液，转而吃进花唇顶端上肿大的凸起，含着住那颗阴核往外吮吸，耳旁传来美人被快感打碎的呻吟，欣赏着在床上高高弓起的曼妙身躯。  
“夫君，嗯，夫君……吸得，好舒服……好棒，啊，啊啊——要高潮了，要高潮了！宋郎，嗯呃——”凤庭高声叫起来，才刚被玩外面就忍不住爽得潮吹了，他顾不上男人还咬着阴蒂，潮吹的浪穴往前一送，把阴蒂重重撞进男人的嘴里，“嗯啊……呀啊啊啊——要被夫君咬破了，嗯啊——！好舒服，好舒服，好多水要被咬出来了……呃啊——”  
宋老爷不料凤庭难以招架，见状已然来不及松口，那淫荡水柱先是一道汹涌地从洞口急速射出，后续便是连着十几股春潮扑洒着喷了出来，宋老爷被喷了满脸，一下愣了神，才接着后面那几股，尽数用嘴堵住凤庭的花穴，这才不落下遗憾。  
“哈……哈……嗯……”凤庭高潮过后，失神地躺在床上低喘，太久没被碰触花蒂，现在一被吸便投降了，他为自己失态捂住脸，羞耻地流下眼泪。  
“宝贝别害羞，只有我能看见凤儿这么美的时候，我高兴还来不及。”  
“呜……我，我这身子……变得好奇怪……”在新婚之夜的新娘，为自己淫乱的身体而哭泣。  
宋老爷未觉不妥，“宝贝这身子哪里奇怪，为夫喜欢得很。”亲亲美人的脸蛋，宋老爷一边安慰一边脱下两人的衣物。  
裸裎相对时，凤庭看到男人胯下早就怒涨硬挺的昂扬，花穴又开始收缩起来，他眼神被那粗大吸引，想起往日被它充满时的愉悦，以及现在后穴的满足，他吞了吞口水，抬手摸上那份坚挺。  
“喜欢吗。”宋老爷见凤庭看得着迷，心底充满男人的骄傲自豪，他摸上凤庭胸前被束衣解放的双乳，上床坐到美人脸侧。  
躺着的凤庭知道男人的用意，翻了个身，用嘴慢慢吞入男人的巨大，舌头在里面柔顺伺候着宋老爷的龟头，收缩喉咙吮吸肉冠上的粘液，双手更是拖起宋老爷的双囊不断按揉，豪乳抵在男人腿上不住磨蹭。  
“嗯……唔嗯……”  
依然大开的双腿让宋老爷有机可乘，掏出口袋中的精巧环扣，俯身来到凤庭花穴处，照样用舌插入凤庭花穴，挑逗肿大的阴蒂，用舌尖把蜜豆挑高，再把环扣锁在阴蒂根部，激得美人下身不住弹跳起来，次次把穴送进男人嘴里。  
“嗯唔，唔唔——！”含住男人的肉棒，凤庭又快因身下的阴蒂环直达高潮，男人还不断用舌头舔刷被束高的阴蒂，害他不敢松口吐出阴茎，只能哭泣着讨好口中巨棒，任由自己的花穴被男人唇舌堵着，刚经历过潮吹不久的湿热花道，再次从深处喷射出大量的阴精。  
“唔唔唔——哈啊，嗯嗯——”凤庭爽得两眼发白，痉挛的身子在床上高高弯起，臀部离床上已然有半枕之高，在宋老爷口中高潮也习以为常，只是阴蒂仍被不断刺激，注定这次潮吹绵长又极致。  
宋老爷心满意足，把美人短时间玩高潮了两次，这下才从美人口中抽出肉棒，把凤庭平躺放在床里，抬起美人的一条大腿，欣赏起腿间淫靡不堪的风景。  
“宋郎，那里要被玩坏了……唔，嗯……”  
凤庭看着居高临下的夫君，眼神集中在男人雄壮的男根上，宋郎的肉棒已经这么硬挺了还不插进来吗……  
“宝贝，还有一次，还有一次，为夫就狠狠插进去满足你。”  
凤庭低喘着，雌穴欲求不满地骚动起来，花穴不远处就是男人散发热气的肉棒，他恨不得抬高下体，迎接男根的凶蛮入侵。  
“我……不行，呜……宋郎，饶了我吧，再不进来，今晚不知道会……呜，喷多少次……”  
漫漫长夜，每次与宋老爷欢爱都是顶级的欢愉，要不是与其他两位夫人一同伺候，这被调教得欢嗜肉欲的身体，还不知道能淫乱到什么地步。  
“按照凤儿的频率，好像是有点快。”宋老爷点头，“可新婚总是夫人为先，夫人再不快些，恐怕为夫要忍到身爆而死了。”  
凤庭呜咽了一声，“这，这是谁定的规矩……真是，让人无从说起……”  
“自然是，为夫。”  
凤庭哀怨看了眼宋老爷，知道自己就是拒绝不了他，认命地开始抚慰起身子，准备迎来第三次高潮。  
“其实只要碰夫人这骚阴蒂，想必夫人很快就潮吹了，但为夫现在不许你碰这里，你得自己让自己高潮。”  
“呜……宋郎，你好过分……”美人不可置信看着自己的夫君，躺在床上对着男人大开双腿着自慰已然是他的极限，如今还被命令不许触碰那里，凤庭啜泣着把手指伸到后穴，他只能想到这个方法了，握住假阳具根部，缓缓抽出来又放进去，时间一久，后穴浅浅的抽插不但不能促发他的春潮，反而让他的花穴更为饥渴地绽放收缩，他一手抚上自己的奶子，在男人面前把它揉捏成各种形状，“啊……啊啊……宋郎，看我的，下面……要，嗯……要出来了……”  
宋老爷不置可否，只是一屁股坐到床头，看着美人自慰低声哑道，“宝贝快潮吹了就自己坐上来，为夫一定狠狠地顶进你的子宫，把你干到爽。”  
“呜……”想到美好的交合，凤庭手中动作变得更快了，只是他已被调教成不碰花蒂便不能高潮的身子，无论如何这样程度的触碰，是无法达到丈夫的要求的。  
“夫君，嗯……夫君，那里……呜，想摸那里……”  
“夫人得好好说出来，不然为夫怎么会知道。”  
凤庭啜泣着放弃手上的自慰，前端肉棒早在前两次高潮中射完存量，后穴咬着半截假阳具不断收缩，一双大奶子涨大不已，他毫无办法，手微颤着来到花穴处，“宋郎，让我摸吧……嗯，摸了就出来了……”  
宋老爷眼神一暗，“夫人要摸哪里？”  
“阴……阴蒂……”凤庭羞耻别过头，小声说道。  
“为夫没听清，夫人不愿说也不必勉强。”  
眼神被饥渴的泪水浸得水汪汪的，又冷又媚的凤庭，终于舍下床上最后一丝挣扎，“凤儿……想摸阴蒂，呜……夫君允了吧……呜夫君……”  
宋老爷胯下硬得充血发痛，听凤庭叫着夫君宋郎哀求他，他实在恨不得马上冲进那浪穴狠插个几百下。  
“如此，便随夫人。”  
凤庭如临大赦，酸软的腰肢轻抬，他还得在高潮时吞入男人的巨根，顾不得羞耻地直跪起来，膝盖一挪一挪来到男人胯上，把花穴正对在直挺挺的男根上，舔了舔嘴唇，开始愉悦地玩弄起自己的花蒂。  
“嗯——！啊，啊啊，宋郎……花蒂好舒服……”凤庭手指捏住自己的阴核，爽得腰下一塌，竟吃进了半个龟头，“呃嗯——！啊，不行，还没……嗯，还没高潮……嗯呃……”嘴上这么说着，浪穴却不肯放开得来不易的巨物，凤庭心一横，手指重重按下自己的阴蒂，阴蒂环重重摩擦着花蒂根部，美人激动得腰身都狂抖起来，顺带花穴紧紧咬着龟头来回转圈，“呀啊——忍不住了，嗯呀——夫君、里面又要喷水了——啊嗯——”  
“来，夫人整根吃下去。”  
“唔嗯——啊，啊啊！”保持着手碾压花蒂的姿势，凤庭仰着头压下身子，咬着龟头的花穴终于如愿吃进整根大屌，同时体内高速蠕动起绵密紧致水道，直把男根引向深处迅速地破开紧窄的宫口，实实在在地肏进了敏感高热的宫腔内。  
“嗯唔——！！”电击般的快感让凤庭全身抖动起来，腰身猛地向前弹起，高叫一声，直挺挺地在男人身上高潮了。体内插着两根巨棒，阴蒂还被自己重重压下，过度的快感让凤庭一瞬间灵魂都失控了，他失神地看着床顶，连自己花穴被阳根堵着，子宫被大肉棒肏着，喷射了多少次都不知道。  
“嗯嗯……嗯……”凤庭被宋老爷大力吸着奶，下身被肏得上下颠簸，全身都爽得冒泡，他抱着丈夫的头颅，任由他欺负自己，嘴角满是笑意，“夫君……嗯，宋郎……啊……再深点，要夫君把凤儿的里面，干得一塌糊涂……”  
失神地说出平时不会说的话，但他知道自己从被男人进入，就从未停止过高潮，全身兴奋到极点，爽得毛孔炸开，浑身都是通透的快意，“嗯啊……好棒……宋郎……夫君……老爷……”  
被摆成不同的姿势，宋老爷看着凤庭被情欲占据理智的样子，得逞一笑再重重顶入，此时的三夫人已然不知道何为矜持何为欢愉，在两具肉体充满爱欲的交合中，两人灵神融为一体，共达云雨之巅。  
“宝贝这次会怀上的，一定会。”宋老爷狠狠咬住美人肿大的乳头，粗长进到了前所未有的深度，在凤庭热情的宫腔里，痛快地射了出来。  
“好……给老爷，嗯……生孩子……”几十发勇猛的精炮打在体内宫嬖上，凤庭紧紧搂住身上的男人，与他深情接吻，唇舌交缠，欣然接受了丈夫的给予。  
两人相视一笑，又拥吻在一起，感受绵长甜蜜的余韵。  
洞房花烛夜，恩爱未尽时。


	29. 老爷轻点儿 二十九 夫人怀孕了！

新婚过后，凤庭寻思要回澜山看望恩师，他的师父待他如亲子，从小教他知晓天下事，师恩如温沐雨露伴他成长，那份情意怎能轻易忘怀。  
而如今只有师兄一人出席在婚宴，莫不是师兄真没告知师父？  
凤庭怔看眼前竹园出神，素手落下半步棋，思绪却已不在这上面。

又过了几日，凤庭正想与宋老爷商谈回澜山一事，问过路的下人老爷在何处。  
下人回道宋老爷在书房与大夫人商量正事，凤庭边思考着走向书房，此番回澜山历经路途并不遥远，不如让宋老爷也与他一同前去，也好向师父言明关系。  
凤庭想到要带心上人见师父，脸上一红，伸手轻轻推开了书房门。  
“嗯，嗯……有人来了，老爷，手拿出来，嗯——”  
“宝贝茗儿，你看谁来了。”  
宋老爷坐在太师椅上亲密抱着大夫人宋玉茗，方才还在谈正事的两人，此刻居然吻作一块去，宋老爷一手抱住宋玉茗后腰，一手早已探入对方下体，中指食指在袭裤内不断玩弄着宋玉茗的雌穴。  
凤庭不料撞见这等情事，脸上霎红一片，他知道宋老爷欲求旺盛，时刻都能按着人狂亲猛干起来，他早已不是第一次看到自己的夫君与其他两位夫人亲热的情景，只是现下找他有事要说，此情此景更不知如何开口。  
“宋郎……”  
看出凤庭欲言又止，宋老爷眼里都是笑意，“凤儿有话便说，快过来些。”  
宋玉茗揽住宋老爷脖子，在他肩膀旁细细喘息，温润漆黑的眸下双颊晕红，飞了一眼不远处门口的美人，刚想说些什么却不由得娇呼一声，下身在男人手里顿时不断扭动起来，嘴边更是逸出破碎难耐的哀求，听得凤庭脸上烧了起来。  
凤庭本不想过去，他知道男人肯定不会轻易与了他们二人，新婚那几日在房里和夫君日日夜夜的结合，使他更无法拒绝自己的丈夫。  
成熟如果实甜美的身体犹如收到致命的信号，动摇着凤庭前来的目的。  
“凤儿，过来啊。坐桌子上，宝贝。”  
“嗯……”  
宋老爷抽出被蜜穴湿润的手指，让宋玉茗坐到眼前半人高的榉木书桌上，宋玉茗脸红看了凤庭一眼，搭着宋老爷站了起来，强忍欲意挪开屁股坐在了书桌上。  
“凤凤有事要说，你先听。”  
宋老爷凑上盯着眼前濡湿一大片的裤子，那里正不断渗水，早已透露描摹着清晰诱人的阴唇，闻着玉茗下体溢出的淫香，正想伸舌覆上那片湿润，却被宋玉茗推拒阻止。  
“不行，先听完。”  
凤庭不知所措，宋老爷完全不顾他在看，大胆埋进宋玉茗下体，仍不依不挠舔了上去。  
“我耳朵又没堵上。”宋老爷无赖道，双唇含住隆起的袭裤，咬起一边肥厚阴唇吮吸起来，宋玉茗无奈软下身，双腿打得更开些。  
“嗯……老爷，舌头好厉害……”在他人面前被舔穴，宋玉茗背上似能感受身后凤庭窘迫目光，脸上也要烧了起来，双手撑在身后对夫君大开双腿，隔着裤子就被玩湿了，衣物覆在隆起的大阴唇上不断渗出水，宋老爷褪下大夫人袭裤，揉起两瓣圆润白臀，张嘴对准潋滟娇媚的雌穴，舌头一探，双唇包住整个花穴，狠狠吮吸起来。  
“啊……”宋玉茗仰起头发出一声满足喟叹，一手搭在宋老爷后脑，挺腰与体内那舌互动，宋老爷知道宋玉茗喜欢被舔穴，变着花样用舌头戳入嫩穴的花心，“啊……哈啊……好棒，要被老爷，舔到高潮了……啊啊——”  
宋玉茗花心骚动，宋老爷尽情又舔又吸，那淫乱舌头不一会便带动花道紧缩，绞得它更深一刺，宋玉茗无法自抑的大叫一声，下体紧紧贴在男人脸上，甚至连白臀都紧绷着离开台面少许，臀下一片湿滑淫液，倏地花穴深处喷出一道道水柱，男人的舌头近在咫尺，一个用力破开粉红媚肉，淫舌一卷，大量淫水全数进了男人嘴里。  
宋玉茗目光失去焦点，男人唇舌离开后下身仍在抖颤，花唇滴下淫汁，臀下一大片透明水渍。  
凤庭在后听得春情一阵荡漾，他看着宋玉茗挺起腰肢与宋老爷唇舌相戏，甚至高潮时仰头高叫，两边大腿绷紧身子弹起重重一抖，在男人嘴里直挺挺喷出水来。  
凤庭身体一瞬间燥得发热，他下面水意涟涟，恐怕也已濡湿一片。  
他脸红妍妍，才想迈开步子，不想身下接连传来一阵恶寒，如一记闷锤把他撞得头晕目眩，他才想说出一个字，眼前突然一黑，脑袋一懵竟晕了过去。

“凤……庭……凤……凤庭，凤儿！”  
凤庭从黑甜中醒来，眼前是熟悉的床帐，昏昏沉沉的脑袋似有嗡嗡声回响，他眼神游离片刻，才定定看清眼前一脸担忧的夫君。  
夫君旁边还站着一脸担心的宋玉茗。  
说是担忧，却都透着一股情难自抑的喜色。  
“宋郎……玉茗……我怎么了……”突然倒下，莫不是生了病。  
宋老爷抓住凤庭的手，喜不自胜，“凤儿原来是有喜了，肚子里怀了我的孩子！”  
有孕……  
凤庭一怔，自己竟已有孕。  
“凤凤已经有了一个月身孕，真是太好了。”宋玉茗含笑道，看宋老爷如此兴高采烈像个孩子，他心里为两人高兴，同时也忍不住慨叹。  
宋玉茗做为雌雄同体的双人，本不易怀孕生子，嫁作人妻几年来，即便与宋老爷日夜相处，也不曾为宋家诞过一儿半女。  
宋玉茗知道涨胸乃是得孕前兆，他研究医术试过一些催乳药物，可长久以来也不曾见这平坦胸部有何反应，宋老爷甚是体谅他，看似也接受了无后的事实，在他面前从不多说一字半句。他知道男人很是体贴，只是身子不争气，着实是个遗憾。  
如今三夫人才进门，便喜迎一子，宋老爷怎能不高兴。  
宋老爷拉起凤庭的手贴在脸上，眼里全是浓浓爱意，凤庭看他像孩子一样笑，便也笑了笑，回握住男人的大手。  
宋玉茗看两人一时半会像是有说不完的话，笑着就要离开。  
宋老爷及时拉住宋玉茗，温热的拇指在宋玉茗掌心捏了捏，眼神传递间，宋玉茗了然一笑，“我没事，你陪陪凤凤。”  
宋老爷点头，手掌扣过宋玉茗掌心，一个吻落在对方手背上，“茗儿，辛苦你了。”  
宋玉茗见他如此挂念自己心情，心中感动，眼眶微酸，他摇摇头，“不辛苦。”说罢亲亲宋老爷脸颊，抽出手离开了。  
凤庭一看便知两人心照不宣的情谊，心里感慨，见宋老爷仍看着宋玉茗离去的背影，反手握住宋老爷的手，也学着男人捏了捏掌心，淡淡笑道，“老爷不必难过，玉茗会好的。”  
宋老爷思及过往，化作一笑，“凤儿心善，好好养身体，定能给为夫生个大胖娃娃。”  
脸颊飞上欣喜红晕，凤庭手掌摸在男人脸侧，点头应了。  
宋老爷看他低眉羞涩的情态，心中一动，低过头吻上凤庭的唇。  
两人细细吻着，都为这来之不易的孩子感到欢欣。宋老爷搂过凤庭身体与他亲吻，手也开始不老实在对方身上游走。  
身体相贴，凤庭知道男人硬了，红唇被亲得一片水光潋滟，宋老爷温热大手早摸进他的奶子揉了起来，“嗯，嗯……”凤庭仰起头让男人亲吻他的脖子，衣襟敞开跳出半边雪白乳房，衣服被扯下露出光滑肩头，男人从凤庭脖子一路亲到乳房上，拖起硕乳张嘴含了进去。  
“呀啊……”凤庭软在床上任宋老爷为所欲为，胸部不断起伏，脸上身上一时泛起情欲的粉色，宋老爷舔弄一阵半边奶子，扯开凤庭腰带，对着平坦的小腹亲了上去。  
凤庭捧住宋老爷脸颊，淡淡一笑。  
宋老爷抱住凤庭后腰，脸贴在对方肚子上，“方才真是把我吓到，还好茗儿诊出是这个小东西在捣乱。”在肚子上重重亲了一口。  
凤庭看他已有个父亲的样子，却又孩子气，不禁莞尔，“你啊……”  
宋老爷大手撩开凤庭下摆，手直接探入凤庭两腿之间，随意摸了几下有反应的玉茎，手指叩开水意潮湿的雌穴，中指在大花唇上划了几下，沿着咧开的唇缝插了进去。  
“嗯……”凤庭喘息着和男人亲吻，手上不停抚慰宋老爷顶起的裆部，男人吻得越来越急，手抬起美人一条腿，迫不及待拉扯下凤庭袭裤，只露出半个臀部便把自己下体顶了过去。  
“嗯……进来……”急促潮热的呼吸在两人之间窜动，凤庭解开宋老爷的裤子，掏出那根炙热紫红阳具，雌穴淫水泛滥，宋老爷圆润饱满的大龟头抵在穴口被露水浸湿恩泽，凤庭低喘着催促道：“老爷，进来……”  
宋老爷情急之下连忙刹车，稳住凤庭不断蹭动的白臀，嘴唇贴在凤庭耳边沙哑道：“宝贝，为夫不能进去。”  
凤庭蹙眉，淫穴瘙痒难耐，他又情动又渴望，眸里一片水汽，泪水眼看就要滑落，“进来……要老爷的肉棒……”凤庭以为他又要作弄自己，毫不掩饰说出羞耻的请求，“夫君，弄弄里面，好痒……进来……”凤庭忍不住用手在前握住那根阳具，一手绕后分开雌穴，眼看就要用淫荡的肉穴吞入夫君的肉棒。  
“不行。”宋老爷强忍欲望，声音低沉带着粗喘，“会伤到孩子，你才有孕一个月，不能乱来。”  
凤庭落下泪来，宋老爷床事上到底总会满足他，也正是如此，他才一步步沦陷直至离不开男人带给他的爱欲与欢愉。  
如今宋老爷说不行，这淫荡身子却起了淫性，又该如何是好。  
“宋郎……”  
宋老爷看凤庭又把下体凑过来，只好撤离坚挺的性器，他不忍凤庭欲望难纾，提议帮凤庭舔穴让他高潮，凤庭不得已放开那根阳具，眼眶红红答允了。  
清冷出尘的美人倒在床上，衣衫凌乱，满面桃红，两团肥嫩的大乳房赤裸裸露出来，腰带与外衣均被解开丢在一旁，白色的丝质袭衣勾勒美好的曲线起伏。  
他张开的双腿之间一个黑色头颅不住耸动，宋老爷长舌深入在美妙穴里舔舐戳刺，一手还不忘握住对方形状漂亮的玉茎上下套弄，两指沾上前穴溢出的淫水在菊穴周围打圈，美人喘着轻按那颗头颅，两条长腿张得更开，往常重点被欺负的地方如今却无人问津，勃起的阴蒂高高挺立在空中簌簌发抖，直到现在还未曾被男人爱抚过。  
“嗯——”被舔到花心，凤庭忍不住腰部往上一弹，宋老爷终于含入凤庭的阴蒂，大嘴包住整个阴唇，舌头来回刷起湿润娇嫩的蚌部，“啊啊……”凤庭歪过头似无法承受突如其来的快感，双手插入男人黑发用力把头按向自己阴部，腰部更是随着男人吮吸摆动淫荡的臀波，“要出水了……哈啊，要来了，里面、要、嗯……啊——！”  
宋老爷便对准花穴狠狠一吸，凤庭的腰身往上高弹一下，强烈的快感瞬间淹没他的理智，他失声哭叫出来，双眼失神看向床顶，一双白腿无力倒在两侧径自颤抖着，他满面桃花，美艳不可方物。  
凤庭绷紧两腿，他想要并拢双腿却被宋老爷阻止，只好闭上眼睛感受花穴在男人嘴里汹涌喷着十几股阴精。  
宋老爷舔去嘴边淫液，握住自己阳具套弄几下，溅出些许透明粘液，他抬起头发现凤庭高潮后睡了过去，苦笑一声，本想射进美人嘴里，现下只能自己动手了。  
过了好一会儿，宋老爷终于到达临界点，扶着阳具抵在穴口，大拇指把淫穴掰开，听得凤庭无意中嘤咛，肥厚大花唇里露出深红媚肉与湿滑肉洞，宋老爷撸动巨炮对准洞内射了进去。  
阳精到达不了深处，只射到半途便全溢出来，宋老爷只好转而向上，对着凤庭娇嫩的阴蒂头狂射出来。  
美人下体一片浑浊精液淫水，没被插入的花穴被男人玩得外翻红肿，肿大花核在花唇中微微翘着头，双乳更是被咬的痕迹斑斑，白皙身子上全是情欲的印记。  
“嗯……”凤庭意识被拉回来些，他是十分累了竟不觉自己睡过去，又听得男人在耳旁十分温柔劝他入睡，他下意识点点头，又进入了梦乡。


	30. 老爷轻点儿 三十 浴池边上春光无限

待到傍晚，严星楚从宫里风风火火回来，深紫色官服还未换下，急急忙忙奔向宋老爷书房内。  
“老爷，我听说凤庭有喜了？”  
宋老爷书写收笔，点点头，看了他一眼，“用过晚膳了吗？”  
严星楚见宋老爷承认，对事实惊奇不已，在原地目瞪口呆。  
双人真的可以生子……  
想来凤庭也不是长相阴柔之辈，与女气更是毫不沾边，被老爷娶进门时早就大着一对丰满奶子，入门后更是几乎每夜与宋老爷欢好，甚至三人共侍一夫时，老爷也是每每多射入凤庭体内。如今男人怀胎这等荒谬之事，想来早有征兆，日夜被阳精灌养的子宫，竟要开花结果了。  
听到严星楚的声音，宋玉茗从里间走了出来，含笑道，“小楚今天好晚，晚膳在宫里吃了吗？”  
看到好友也在此处，严星楚心里一下通透，想必是玉茗诊出的喜脉，星楚知他做梦都想怀上宋老爷的孩子，结果这么多年一点讯息都无，两人本来都准备放弃了，如今居然…  
唉。  
严星楚回道吃过了，他看宋玉茗神色如常，心里对好友爱惜万分，忍不住道，“玉茗，凤庭有孕你也别多想，会好起来的。”  
料到他会这么说，宋玉茗展颜一笑，小楚从来是心里有话都写在了脸上，他哪能看不出。  
“好啦，你们一个个的，都当我这辈子没福分似的，一个比一个紧张。”  
宋老爷走过来抱住宋玉茗，用额头碰了碰宋玉茗额前，“莫要胡说。”  
手牵上严星楚亲吻他的手背，戏谑一笑，“星楚什么时候也懂得安慰人了，为夫倒是有点意外。”  
严星楚脸上一红，宋老爷今日格外温柔，声音又沉又好听，他心跳加速，别扭转过头，不去看男人嘴角上翘的俊颜。  
“不是玉茗，我才懒得理。”严星楚小声嚅道，声音虽小，也是被两人听了去。  
两人相视一笑，忍俊不禁。  
严星楚微微脸红，也笑了出来。  
三人就在书房里聊天写字，不知不觉到了晚休时辰，宋玉茗对宋老爷道：“老爷，时候也不早了，今晚就由小楚侍候可好，我去吩咐下人准备，你俩好好休息。”  
自凤庭入门后，府中三位妻则按日序伺候宋老爷，两遍轮过即六晚之后，三人一同服侍夫君，有时候男人干得兴起，也会一连几个晚上都需要三人共侍。  
有段时候四个人厮混半个月，宋老爷不是在娇妻嘴中清醒，便是插着娇妻们嫰穴入睡，本来规模异常傲人的阳具被各种淫液浸润滋养，形状越发变得更为粗长可观，肏干起来更是凶猛刚强，时时把三人顶得哭叫连连，最后才在一片湿漉漉的蜜穴中尽情狂射。  
听自己要单独侍奉宋老爷，严星楚瞬间羞红脸，男人笑着对他伸出手，那仿佛有魔力一般，吸引严星楚手递了过去。  
大手一扯，阴柔美艳的二夫人顺势倒在宋老爷怀里，一双凤眸莹莹熠熠，欲说还休地看着男人，看着男人打横抱他起来，还看到自己在男人眼里映出的是何等痴心模样，严星楚心里突突狂跳，手臂舒展揽上宋老爷脖子，望着头顶处不远的夫君，露出自己也不曾见过的羞怯与欣喜。  
“星楚，咱们沐浴去。”宋老爷抱起严星楚，与宋玉茗道别后，一路抱到不远处室内的浴池里。  
书房附近有个修葺相当精致的楼阁，相对竹园那片有个露天浴池的奢华，此处则是精雕灰石砌成的浴场，朴素大方。  
两处浴池泉源互通，泉水是由专人从山上开凿借源，无论四季变化，温泉都会冒着蒸腾热气，按不同时令变化着适宜的温度。  
严星楚看着夫君旁若无人一般开始脱衣服，连袭衣袭裤一并除去，露出宽阔厚实的蜜色胸肌，健壮有力的臂膀，棱角分明的八块腹肌，下身黝黑茂密的丛林，以及昂扬挺起的巨大阳具。  
严星楚呼吸变得急促，脱衣服的手不自觉慢了下来，宋老爷脱完看过来，发现严星楚在看他。  
“怎么，看为夫看入迷了？”  
严星楚脱得只剩袭衣，羞赧反驳，“谁会看你看入迷，又在说浑话。”  
宋老爷失笑，“是，是为夫失言。”  
宋老爷向严星楚走来，半挺的性器在胯间带动下面两个硕大囊球摆动，看得严星楚更是脸色潮红，热气上涌。  
宋老爷大手摸上严星楚腰后，在背上臀后来回抚摸，星楚光是感受到男人的热度便软成一滩水，宋老爷覆唇过来，火热的唇瓣交叠在一起，宋老爷长舌撬开星楚诱人的红唇，引出那骄傲的小舌相互勾缠，深吻对方分享彼此的津液。  
“哈……啊……”宋老爷不断挑逗星楚唇舌的敏感，美人被吻得昏头转向娇喘不已，一时眼里泪濛濛的，张着小嘴露出娇艳小舌，嘴边的津液被男人舔了去，只懂得嗯嗯啊啊逸出甜腻的呻吟气息。  
“嗯唔……”再次吻上美艳的二夫人，宋老爷大手在美人的身体上到处煽风点火，星楚被他抬起一条腿，脱掉袭裤后私处直接暴露出来，宋老爷把阳具插在星楚两腿之间，顶住娇嫩花穴的穴缝，用硕大圆润的龟头在穴缝上来回戳刺。  
“啊……进来，老爷的，嗯……大肉棒……”星楚手绕到身后，配合男人的玩弄，用手把坚硬滚烫的阳具按在穴上来回抚摸，被磨得红艳湿润的花穴乖巧地张开了嘴，含住男人冒水的顶部不断嘬吮，“啊……好大，夫君的龟头，顶得星楚，好舒服……”  
“骚星楚想要为夫的大肉棒吗？”宋老爷在浴池边抬起妻子的一条腿，正用自己男性的象征肏干着妻子的花穴口，硕大的顶端磨磨蹭蹭不肯进去，惹得妻子紧紧抱住自己的夫君，拼命用穴凑过去，盼望那个坏人用那根硬杵弄一弄他。  
“要……进来，干星楚的骚穴，嗯……”花穴被热源抵住不断急促收缩着，不由得从深处泌出许多香滑液体，粗大的龟头卡在穴口，伴随星楚一阵激烈淫荡的高声昂叫，滚烫肉刃迅速凿开紧致湿滑的花穴，一寸一寸直插到根部，狰狞涨紫的阳具又粗又长，一下直接干进星楚的骚心，光是才被这硬杵进入，星楚就感觉自己快要高潮了。  
“——唔嗯——啊，好深，好大……”攀附上男人壮实胸膛，细白双臂抱住男人脖颈，美艳的脸蛋靠在男人颈边发出甜腻娇吟，绵软的身子被干得上下颠簸，花穴被阳具深插出水，淫荡肉穴不断带出粉嫩的内嬖，两瓣白臀被捏成各种形状，后穴一缩一缩开合纷纷冒着淫水，前端的性器在男人腹前上下磨蹭，不一会儿便颤巍巍射了出来。“嗯——前面射了——”  
嗤嗤射出几发白浊，悉数洒在男人胸膛腹肌上，宋老爷抱起星楚白臀用力一提，“啊——不要这么用力……啊，顶到了，嗯啊……”  
花穴一下子被顶进子宫，星楚仰起头尖叫，灭顶快感让他不由自主追求更多，一条腿紧紧缠在男人腰上，挺腰快速晃起淫荡花穴，手摸到与男人结合部位下的双囊，一边揉搓着一边向男人渴求更多，“老爷，好舒服……要把星楚，肏死了……嗯啊——”  
“骚穴太多水了，星楚的里面一直咬住为夫的肉棒不放，真是，唔，淫乱！”宋老爷吻上美人泫然欲泣的美丽侧脸，健壮的臂膀稳稳托住细瘦腰肢，身下狂风暴雨狠肏起来，  
“唔嗯……骚穴要被干到潮吹了，嗯——呀啊——”站在池边被男人猛力干着骚穴，身为王爷一人之下，万人之上，如今却在男人身下婉转承欢，没羞没臊说出宋老爷教过的床笫淫话，以让男人痛快射进他的子宫里。  
“老爷的肉棒，好大，嗯，啊、插进子宫里，把骚穴射满——”在欲望面前，星楚早已放下骄傲的贵矜，只想在夫君面前展露自己男人最喜欢的一面。  
“宝贝，为夫还不想射。”宋老爷惋惜道，纵然大屌一副欲将在花穴内狂喷射出的模样，男人丝毫不松懈，严守精关就是不肯如星楚所愿。  
听男人还不想射，星楚都急哭了，“你……嗯，混蛋，那要怎么样，你才肯射……唔啊……”  
“星楚今天还没和为夫的小兄弟打招呼，直接用骚穴吃了去，那可不太礼貌吧。”  
星楚大羞，照男人说的，平日都是先给男人口含巨根再让他进来，今日男人一下子就插进来了，花穴虽欢喜但总像是少了点什么。  
“那老爷……坐下来，我……”小手搭在男人胸膛上，花穴还在一缩一缩嘬吸体内的阳具，像是要知道肉棒离去似的，迫不及待把花唇撞压进硬刺茂密的丛林里，扭动淫荡的屁股，主动让硬刺阴毛擦过他的花蒂，“啊啊，嗯……马上就给老爷，嗯吹箫……”  
敏感娇嫩的肉蒂贴在男人浓密草丛里上下滑动，快感瞬间电击一般把花穴电得酥酥麻麻，星楚被大肉棒干得浑身发软还不忘给男人口交，挣扎着扭臀想要吐出肉棒，就在花穴口不舍地含住即将离开的大龟头时，宋老爷却坏心地往前一送，整根强壮的阳具又重新插入肥美的淫穴中，“啊啊——老爷，好猛、骚穴要潮吹了……哈啊……呀啊啊——！”  
星楚说要给男人品箫，结果却在男人身上放荡高潮了。  
轻吻落在星楚光滑的脸蛋上，大手揉着正欣喜喷水痉挛不停的肉穴，后穴同样被高潮带动，如同紧含着阳具的雌穴一般淫荡张合收缩。  
“嗯……可以了，老爷，放我下来……”星楚见男人还未泄精，自己仅被肉棒插穴几下就兴奋高潮了，身体渴望男人的填满让他不禁脸红如血，凤眸湿润红唇潋滟，星楚羞耻低下了头，软着双腿让花穴吐出肉棒，“老爷要坐下吗……”望着男人昂扬雄壮的阳物，星楚脸红低喘，喉咙咽下唾液，男人紫红粗大的性器上全是他骚穴射出的淫液，看得他一阵心跳加速，羞惭不已。  
宋老爷见他如此听话，心中爱怜大盛，遂在池边的躺椅坐下，让星楚覆在身上，动情地和他亲吻。  
“星楚，不做也没关系的。”宋老爷温柔道，他不想宝贝这么辛苦，“咱们去池子里做如何？”  
星楚摇摇头，嘴巴张开让男人舌头侵犯进来，“嗯唔……不行，星楚想吃老爷的肉棒……”说完握住男人腹间的阳具，矮下身来，张嘴含了进去。  
男人深吸一口气，这妖精……

宽阔的浴池边放置了供人休憩的巨大圆形躺椅，躺椅顶部布置幔帐，可同时睡上三五个人，是以宋老爷经常与夫人们在此泡浴玩乐，累了便会进到里间卧房休息。  
因此星楚对这里再熟悉不过，他与其他二位夫人在此伺候男人不知多少次，就像如今为夫君口交被夫君玩穴，也已经是做得极为自然，不复初次的忸怩惊慌。  
“嗯……老爷，唔嗯……怎么还不射……”星楚卖力吮吸男人的阳具，柔嫩手掌托起沉甸甸精囊不住按揉，他吸得嘴都酸软男人却还是一副游刃有余的模样。  
凤眸盈满水汽，星楚吐出撑满自己小嘴的硕大，粉红舌尖绕上饱满的龟头，挑进肉冠上的孔洞，双唇含住用力吸了起来。  
男人闷哼，粗喘着一声低吼，“星楚，唔——你就这么想吃为夫的阳精？”  
星楚见男人被他吸得差点把持不住，心里感觉扳回了一城，脸色微喜，嘟囔道：“谁让老爷一直不射，我的嘴巴要酸死了。”  
宋老爷强忍射精欲望，嗓子都沙哑起来：“骚穴不要为夫射进去了吗，嘴巴就这么想要？”  
美人还在舔弄大鸡巴上的肉筋，听到老爷要射进穴里腰身猛的一颤，雌穴顿时饥渴瘙痒，方才高潮后未被阳精填满的空虚席卷而来，红肿的花唇一张一缩往外吐着透明的淫液，星楚连忙挺起小腹夹紧两瓣肥臀，脸红得滴血，“老爷想射哪里……都可以……”  
“把骚穴递过来，嘴巴别停。”  
星楚乖乖照做，头部含着宋老爷的胯间不动，为男人一边口交一边挪动白嫩身子，转了半圈，把流着水的浪穴展现在夫君面前。  
“啧，好多水，为夫进去肯定被滑出来。”  
星楚羞得眼角泛泪，他的穴就是很容易出水，大量充沛淫水从张开的大阴唇里汨汨流淌出来，好几次都被男人吸到喷潮都能如同泉涌般射出壮观的水柱。  
美艳动人的星楚吞下夫君的阳具，为自己的淫荡低声啜泣，抬高挺翘的白臀递近男人的脸庞，“唔嗯……夫君，舔舔骚穴，水就不多了，嗯啊……”  
宋老爷当然不会客气，“自己掰开你的骚花唇，让为夫好好看看里面。”  
纤细手指绕过背后，按照夫君的命令，两手的食指中指叩进肥嫩花唇，一个用力往两边扯开，露出不断冒水的粉色肉洞和疯狂蠕动着的层层肉嬖。  
“呜……嗯嗯，老爷，要滴出来了，快……”星楚无力掰着自己的穴给男人舔弄，光是被夫君注视隐秘的部位，就能羞耻地高潮了。  
“里面全是你的骚水，唔……太多了，为夫得给你好好舔舔。”宋老爷舌头抽出来，躺下身让星楚坐在他脸上。  
“啊啊，舌头好深……呀啊，不行，舔阴蒂会高潮的，啊嗯——”星楚坐在男人脸上，挺翘的白臀盖在男人额头，雌穴大量的淫水全数倾注给了男人，听着宋老爷喉咙不断下咽的咕噜声，星楚淫荡地媚叫，身体更是羞耻而兴奋。  
“不要了，呜……要肉棒进来……呜呜，再继续就、又潮吹了……唔啊啊不要、那里，嗯呀啊啊——”星楚艰难地提起臀部，被舔得太舒服的淫穴一时无法合拢，星楚迫不及待转过身，扶住男人硕大的鸡巴，往下一坐，一下子全根吞了进去。  
“啊啊——不、大鸡巴才进来……还不能高潮，嗯啊啊……好大，啊、老爷进到子宫了，啊啊——”  
宋老爷不满星楚没在自己嘴里高潮，但见他如此满足被自己肉棒填满，遂如他愿从下到上狠狠干了起来。  
美人坐在胯间夹紧美穴疯狂摆腰，眼角欲望的泪水更填妩媚风情，原本的倾国姿色在欢爱中更是风华绝代，美艳动人。  
宽阔的浴池边，男人的粗喘和美人的娇吟越发大声，躺椅上交合的两人彼此纠缠，幔帐里的美人突然发出一阵绵长高昂的淫叫，男人不遗余力在美人两腿间疯狂冲刺，低吼着用力一顶，嘴唇一张含住美人的红唇，两人紧紧抱在一起，在狂欢的颤栗中达到爱欲的巅峰。  
“哈啊……嗯……老爷，好棒……肏得星楚好舒服……”  
体内的肉棒射出大量阳精灌在他的子宫里，星楚满足地伏在男人胸前与他接吻。  
“宝贝还有力气吗，咱们去浴池里继续如何。”宋老爷体贴吻着星楚，抚摸他的全身，在花穴处不断打圈按摩着。  
“啊……别玩那里，才潮吹完又会，嗯嗯……”讨好吻上男人的唇，身体又因那根作乱手指有了反应，星楚啜泣着夹紧穴里阳根：“夫君，去浴池再做吧……肉棒别抽出来，唔嗯……”  
宋老爷心中怜他直接又可爱，抱着他去浴池又温柔做了两回，把人肏得精疲力尽了才满足搂着他睡去。


	31. 老爷轻点儿 三十一 谁说孕期不能做

皇城有家以点心出名的茶楼，茶楼每日满座生意十分红火。这日不知哪家奴仆匆匆忙忙跑了进来，满头大汗叫道：“掌柜的，给我包三斤酸枣两斤芳草饯！”  
掌柜见那奴仆衣着干净靓丽，乐呵呵让店小二赶紧备好打包，还不忘八卦问道：“敢问兄弟是哪位大人府上，要的这些都是酸物，不来点甜的？”  
奴仆喝了口水，客气道：“我家主子最近只爱吃酸的，拿了就得回去交差了。”  
说罢拿起桌上点心，交了钱便匆匆离开。

宋府。  
凤庭百无聊赖在竹园里闭眼歇息，宋老爷和宋玉茗一大早便出去与人商谈正事，严星楚更不会过来此处找他，身旁的侍女香竹文静贴心，只是话也不多说一句。  
凤庭本喜静，只是自从有了身孕，体温升高，腹中时常一阵闷热，又听宋老爷说三月内不能行房，平日除了男人帮他舔穴纾解，竟无再多碰触。  
胸口……  
凤庭想起早上老爷出门前又帮他舔到高潮，只是夫君匆忙离去，胸前的双乳未曾被玩弄，是以现在复又感觉乳房涨大硬热，被包裹在衣物中，在外隆起圆润的弧度。  
凤庭不由情动，脸色泛红，让香竹退下后回到房里，解开衣裳只着袭衣，双腿在床上交叠摩擦着，打开床头香柜拿出昔日宋老爷赠送的假阳具，含在嘴里把顶端舔湿，一路滑过硕大双乳来到股间。  
“嗯……啊——”假鸡巴被穴口一下子吸了进去，太久未被舌头以外的器物入侵，让凤庭整个下体都兴奋得颤抖起来。  
“不行……会，嗯……”花穴犹自吞吐起一小节粗壮的龟头，凤庭还记着宋老爷说不能插入会伤到孩子，小心翼翼不把假阳具插入太深，仅吃进了半个龟头便软倒在床上，香汗淋漓，眉眼氤氲。  
双乳被一件肚兜胸衣围住，方形的布料正好能遮住一半的豪乳，上沿和左右延伸出的丝带分别在颈后和后背上打结，凤庭羞耻不已，明明是男子却要穿上女子的胸衣，就算肚里怀着夫君的子嗣，他的外表却与女子毫不沾边，只是宋老爷说穿上胸衣会让胸部好受一些，也不会让乳尖顶起外衣的形状，过于让人遐想。  
只是现在，乳房实在涨得酸痛，男人曾吩咐过他不能自行解开胸衣，还说一旦解开仅凭一个人是无法系好的。  
“唔……嗯……好痛……”凤庭蹙起好看的眉，躺在床上拉过被褥夹在腿间，撩起衣摆让手指探入花唇间，他不舍地把假阳具拿走放在阴蒂上，腿间贴着被褥边较厚的布料，大腿根部夹紧那根假阳具和被褥，屁股模仿被男人肏干时的样子，在被子上轻轻律动了起来。  
“唔……嗯嗯——呀啊，啊啊……”  
待被假阳具在花缝中干得久了，身子淫性不退反升，胸前的涨痛更想夫君来帮他吸走，凤庭难过地哭了起来，嘴里唤着宋郎，玉茎和花穴在摩擦中不甚满足地达到了高潮。  
美人倒在床上，光着屁股夹紧穴缝的器物，再次把它想象成男人粗热坚硬的肉棒，靠着仅有的淫具抚慰这副饥渴淫荡的身躯。  
就这么过了一下午，凤庭甚是羞惭自己的放荡，待听到宋老爷回来，才疲惫地洗好身子，梳理一番去见他。

晚上四人用饭之前，宋老爷贴心准备了些解他口腻的点心，凤庭尝了一口。  
“……好吃。”清新的酸味在嘴里漫开，像是一扫他多日以来莫名的郁燥无力，胸中一阵轻松快意，味蕾被独特的甜酸打开，脸上浮现起由衷的笑容。  
宋老爷见他喜欢，不忘夸赞身旁的严星楚，“这是星楚从宫中带回来的蜜饯，是宫中医膳官专为害喜的娘娘准备的点心，凤儿这下是有口福啦。”  
凤庭笑着感激道，“星楚，谢谢你，我这几日身子不适，这份点心十分好吃。”  
严星楚总见凤庭爱冷着脸，没想到笑起来却如此真诚好看，脸不自在红了，“这没什么，不过是举手之劳。”  
宋玉茗呵呵笑了起来，“小楚就是脸皮薄，做了好事也不乐意承认。”  
“我、我哪有。”脸又是一红，“我吃饭了，不理你们。”  
四人吃着晚膳，期间说着白日发生的事，不似皇家那般食不言的教条刻板，尤其是严星楚与凤庭之间，无形的隔阂渐渐消除，一家人相谈甚欢，其乐也融融。

晚膳用毕，府上来了客人。  
那人一走进来，爽朗的笑声立即响满整个客堂。  
凤庭一下认出来人声音，又惊又喜。  
“师兄！”  
杨照从宋家婚宴上离去后，此处再次见到师弟，语气透着欢喜：“凤师弟，最近过得可好。”  
凤庭展颜，“我一切如常，师父可还好？”  
“师父也来了，就在外面。”杨照神神秘秘凑过凤庭旁边低声说，“他见你没跟他说便嫁了人，自己生气跑过来了，你别气着他。”  
凤庭知道师父来了，又听杨照这样说，心里不由一紧，怕师父不同意他的婚事。  
宋老爷在一旁咳了数声，不着痕迹把凤庭拉到一边，“凤儿有什么想说的，说出来便好了，师父大人会理解的。”  
凤庭点点头，走出门去。

庭中伫立一道修长的身影，月光倾泻而下笼上那袭白衣，皎洁又神圣。青丝如长瀑，眼神似利剑，纵使生得一副平凡面孔，也掩不了骨子里的淡漠与疏离。  
凤倚楼眼神复杂看向不远处的爱徒，凤庭依然是俊美无畴的脸庞，可神态早已与出谷前判若两人，眉眼里的幸福和快乐展露无遗，只是多年喜怒不形于色的习惯，使得面容在常人眼中，仍是一副清冷贵矜的模样。  
“怎么不过来，还怕了为师不成。”凤倚楼脸色不虞，“你师兄没大没小就算了，怎地你也要违抗我吗？”  
凤庭哪敢不尊，当即上前一步，“师父，我……”  
“我还没问你，这一出谷就被人骗了去，还瞒着为师嫁人，翅膀真是硬了。”  
凤庭不敢多言，乖乖站着，像小时候犯错那样被师父训斥。只是心里不免难过，宋郎待他很好，他不想师父认为自己的夫君是个骗子。  
“知道自己错了就马上休了那浑人，和我回澜山去！”凤倚楼越说越气，眼看就要抓起凤庭，把人带回来处。  
凤庭一听哪里肯，急道：“师父不可，我与宋郎两情相悦早已拜堂成亲，哪能说走就走！”  
凤倚楼眼里迸出寒光，“我还管不了你了！”  
凤庭眼神坚决，摇了摇头，“师父，庭儿已经长大，这件事要自己做主。何况……”凤庭看向自己小腹，眼里全是温柔，“何况我已怀上宋郎的骨肉，他不但不介意我的身子，甚至还十分爱护我，我……我很幸福。”  
凤倚楼不可置信睁大眼睛，凤庭竟有了身孕！  
是了，难怪凤庭胸前隆起状若女子，目前腹中胎儿还未成形，小腹仍是一片平坦，待得几个月后便会如女子一般腹大如球，只是，双人也能如女子那样平安产子吗？  
凤倚楼觉得自己快要晕厥，从未听过双人也能产子，他一想到凤庭可能在产子过程中死在血泊之中，心如坠入冰窖，不自觉露出痛苦的神色：“你，你知不知道，双人产子，有违天道，是要出人命的！”  
“怎么会，宋郎和我说过，他的好友也曾娶过一位双人为妻，如今不仅平安诞下子嗣，还又怀上第二胎……”凤庭见师父脸色灰暗，连忙以他人为例，意图让师父安心。  
“还有第二个双人……？”凤倚楼见凤庭不似说谎，心里放下一块石头，但还是免不了担忧起来，“那你可曾有何不适？”  
“最近几日只是浑身无力，比较嗜睡，对酸的食物会多吃几口。”  
凤倚楼神色复杂，原本想要训斥爱徒一番，让他别再执迷不悟好带他回谷，谁知凤庭竟能以双人体质怀上子嗣，他一时不知如何是好，加上凤庭好言相劝让他留下，他只能答应在宋家住上几天。  
凤庭见说服了师父，想着不久就要和宋老爷介绍他的亲人，他满心欢喜，不料进入客堂，不但宋老爷不在了，连师兄杨照也似凭空消失一般，桌上的茶盏已然凉了，人却不知道去了哪里。

 

宋老爷和杨照是多年生意上往来的知交好友。  
杨照这人风流不羁，却硬说自己是个专情之人，三千流水只取一瓢，万花丛中只摘一朵，多亏是皮相俊美的佳公子，流连花间不知惹了多少多情债。  
多年前他与宋老爷打了个赌，说这世上不会出现让自己倾心相恋之人。  
结果杨照输了。  
不是相思，胜似相思。  
他爱上了自己的师父。  
宋老爷取笑他，喜欢的话何不靠自己的实力去争取？  
杨照如同失了心的青年，对这份感情患得患失，以致至今未曾对师父表明心迹。那位恪守教条、严于律己的师父，高如天上的皎月，尤其心智过人，谋术手段均不是他能比拟。  
若说有什么能够青出于蓝的……  
杨照苦笑，“估计也就我这身勤学苦练来之不易的武功了吧。”  
两人方才在宋家约好今晚痛饮千杯，不醉不归，路上甚至还比试了一轮轻功，不觉来到一处小镇的酒肆，单独开了雅间，杨照仰头便闷了半瓶竹叶青，大喝一声好酒，喝完便与好友倾诉半年以来的惆怅情结。  
宋老爷见他为情所苦，给他斟了一杯，“杨兄何必失落至此，世间仍有大好年华，尊师纵然再好，也是你的师父。”  
“你不懂……你不懂他有多好……”杨照低声咕哝。  
两人畅聊片刻，却听闻隔间传来桌椅踢倒翻动的响声。  
“怎么会这样，我要杀了那个淫贼！”  
“万万不可，你打不过他的，听我的，先回去找到师父再做定夺。”  
“不行，我非得把宋流煦那厮剁成肉酱！”  
杨照揶揄看向宋老爷，指着隔壁动动口型。  
宋兄怕不是抢了别人媳妇吧，把人弄的如此生气。  
宋老爷横了他一眼，默不作声。  
“阿情，你告诉我，那淫贼……呿，那淫贼现在在哪！”  
“夕乔，我们先回洛月观好不好，让师父……啊！”  
“阿情你怎么了，是不是很痛？你别吓我……呜呜，都怪那淫贼，把你弄成这样。”  
“不……不要说他了……”  
“你还偏袒他，你是不是喜欢上他了，呜呜……我就知道，我就知道你一开始就喜欢他，他不就是救过你一次……”  
“别说了！你我说过不要再提这事的。”  
“我偏不！宋流煦这淫贼，他死不足惜！他让你这么辛苦，还不知道在和哪个夫人在逍遥快活呢！”  
宋老爷挑眉，他从那骂声一响起便知隔间是那对双胞胎，冤家路窄，柳夕乔大声嚷嚷着要把他剁成肉酱，殊不知要成为肉酱的本人在隔壁听了全程，还把不该听的都听到了。  
“我……我也没想到这身子竟如此容易……呕……”  
“阿情，阿情！快别说了，你先吃点果子，阿三在城里帮你买了回来，你这几天都没怎么吃东西，来，喝水。”  
舒三情好似生病，还病的不轻，宋老爷皱眉，为什么不好好吃药，还吃什么果子。  
杨照全都看在眼里，他两眼弯弯，想起隔间其中一人的声音，便是他那时掳走的小雀，之后见那小雀有趣至极，逗弄了几天便放他走了。  
没想到今日竟又遇上。  
果真是冤家路窄。  
过了一会儿，隔间像是不再传来咒骂声，宋老爷和杨照当无事发生，复又喝起酒来。

喝至深夜，两人都未曾酒醉，杨照摆摆手说要回宋府找师父，看出宋老爷还未想走，笑着与他告辞，轻功一提先行离去。  
宋老爷笑笑，抿酒不语。  
隔壁早就熄灯，宋老爷闪身进入房内，寻到床边，就着月光，看清了睡梦中的舒三情。  
梦中的少年呓语不清，不知梦到了什么。  
宋老爷想起方才柳夕乔脱口而出又被舒三情制止的话语，他已记不清何时救过眼前的少年，更不知这人原来对自己抱有情意。  
距离上次分别也已多日未见，宋老爷喝了点酒，俯下身去亲吻少年干净的嘴唇。  
“宝贝，我来了。”  
温柔如水的亲吻遍布少年的脸颊、嘴唇，舒三情迷糊中感觉有人在亲自己，男人低沉的嗓音如此熟悉，他像在梦中见到了那个人，忍不住抱上对方的脖子，一行清泪无视他的意志从眼角划过，“嗯，我这是……在做梦吗……”  
黑夜中酝酿的情酒简直要把宋老爷灌醉，男人急切地脱掉舒三情的衣服，摸上少年胸前不合年龄的巨乳，舌尖叼起甜美乳尖尽情享用，满意听到身下人情动的低喘，嘴上更是卖力吸吮起娇嫩的乳头。  
“嗯……呼嗯……”舒三情以为自己肯定是在做春梦，梦中的那人竟然如此温柔，他不由得大胆地打开双腿圈住男人的雄腰，嘴上无意识吐出甜腻的娇吟，“嗯……进来，快……”  
宋老爷哪能拒绝如此淫浪的邀请，几乎是蛮力扯开自己的袭裤，拉扯下舒三情的裤子，手指在淫穴内插了几下，带出一大片淫水后，迅速换上自己涨痛的阳具。  
“唔呃——”舒三情被插入的同时瞬间清醒，张大眼睛不可置信看着身上的男人，“嗯啊……不是，啊、怎么是你……啊啊——”  
“宝贝醒了吗，呼，在梦中是不是还想着和为夫做爱？”宋老爷抓住舒三情手腕放在对方头上，雄腰一下一下顶着舒三情的花心，屁股耸动不断撞击美妙的雌穴，温柔又强势地侵犯着身下的少年。  
“啊……杀了你，唔嗯……我要、呃嗯——”花心被撞得四处乱丢，噗嗤噗嗤交待出一大波淫水浇灌给体内的阳具，繁复的嬖肉如千万张小嘴舔舐里头的肉棒，里面又湿又滑，爽得宋老爷不停往深处撞去，似要再次侵进绝美的领地，深入美人的花心。  
“不要，呜嗯……好深，不要……呜……孩子，会……不要……”舒三情推拒男人的强势入侵，拼命夹紧体内攻势如虹的巨龙，哭泣着低声求饶，“别再进去了……不行，要忍不住了，要喷水……不要、别抽出去，唔呃、嗯啊——”  
宋老爷一愣，当即停止激烈的侵犯，在舒三情高潮的同时，不顾对方挽留，迅速抽出了硕大的肉根。舒三情以为阳具会帮他堵住喷水的花穴，不料男人真的全根抽出，空留一大股阴精洒水一样的喷了出来。  
“啊啊……嗯……别看……呜呜……不要，还在喷……呜……”花穴对着男人的阳具喷出大量淫水，把两人身下的床单都渗透了，舒三情低声啜泣着达到高潮，余光看到男人正盯着他私处怔愣，他用手掩盖住不断潮吹的花穴，手背碰到灼热的阳具，像被烫到一样闪躲在一边。  
“肚子里……是我的孩子？”宋老爷回过神来，就看到美人捂着自己喷水的私处，一脸难堪又娇羞的模样，“怎么……一次就……”  
舒三情以为男人不想要这个孩子，心里一阵酸楚，“又不是我愿意的，我已打算回到洛月观便喝药把他去掉，宋流煦你不必在这里惺惺作态。”  
“打掉？”宋老爷语气一变，“不许打掉！这是我俩的孩子！”  
舒三情被他吼住，愣了片刻，脸上一红，“这孩子就算出生，也不会知道自己的父亲是谁，我也不会让他知道。”  
宋老爷皱眉不悦，“这是为何，舒掌使明明对我有意，为何不肯嫁给我，好给这孩子一个名分？”  
舒三情别过头去，“我……我才没那意思……”  
“方才你和柳掌使的对话我在隔壁听得一清二楚，现在怎地又不承认？”  
舒三情又惊又羞，原来他早就在……  
只是这人，想来已记不清曾经救过的那个小叫花子了吧……


	32. 老爷轻点儿 三十二 才怀上就飙车真的很危险啊

“……啊，唔嗯…不要……”舒三情双腿夹紧在身上勇猛律动的男人，手臂攀上对方强健的身躯，男人在不断肏干他的花唇和大腿内侧，甚至还把手指插在他的雌穴里，合着淫水玩弄他的花唇花核，用大龟头故意顶弄他的阴蒂，就是不肯插进他的阴道在里面畅快驰骋一番。  
“乖宝贝，我不能进去，好好夹住为夫的肉棒！”  
“唔啊，不——”嘴里不小心漏出愉悦的吟叫，花穴口被干得又红又肿，身体被顶得宛如浪里的浮萍，少年原本还抱着小腹的手臂下意识抗拒男人狂放的入侵，不得已按住腿间不断进出的大肉棒，哭着求饶道，“宋，呜……宋流煦……唔你，嗯慢点……”  
宋老爷吻去少年美丽的泪水，月光下无助的脆弱让他感觉心动不已，这娇媚的身子不顾主人的意愿越发缠了上来，细瘦腰肢颤着拱起，粉嫩的性器直挺挺在空中，不时被男人粗大炙热的阳具从下顶上来，身体又是一阵甜美的细颤。  
宋老爷覆下身去与舒三情接吻，他实在忍不住去品尝少年口中甘甜津液，挑逗身下人青涩的口舌。  
“肚子里怀着我的骨肉，还这么想要这根进去？”宋老爷温热的呼吸喷在少年耳边，低沉的嗓音似在说着诱惑的情话。  
舒三情被亲得失了神智，习惯摇头想要拒绝，话还没说出口又被亲得一阵天翻地覆，按着男人阳具的手也不知什么时候开始，像是贪恋那份炙热便任它粗鲁压在嫩穴上挺动，宋老爷停下进攻时，自己已在无意识扭着腰肢用花穴殷切地去亲吻那根肉棒。  
“嗯……唔，呼嗯……”舒三情被男人压着狂亲，奶子又被男人揉捏，手中的肉棒不知不觉离开了，胸前却突然贴上一个坚硬湿润的热源，黑夜中看不清那物，只觉男人靠得很近，沙哑湿润的低喘从头上传来。  
宋老爷骑在舒三情小腹上却不坐下，那里正孕育着自己另一个子嗣，他眸色闪动，昂扬的雄根拍打上娇嫩的蜜乳，肉冠兴奋地泌出透明液体，在胸前肌肤上濡出一道道水痕。  
舒三情被那烫人粗物吓得想要逃离，殊不知半身已被男人健壮大腿圈在其中，他这才知胸前热源是宋老爷的那根凶器。被做出如此淫猥之事，少年羞愤闭眼别过头去，咬唇流泪道：“你要做便做好了，何必在此用这物折辱我。”  
宋老爷嘴角在暗处微微上扬，低头舔去他的泪水，亲着少年的眼睑脸颊，哑声道：“宝贝怕是不知道自己多诱人，双人孕子本就极少，为夫爱你还来不及，怎会辱你。”  
舒三情被那句温柔情话说得心里突突直跳，俏眸含着水汽看向男人，暗夜中月光勾勒出宋老爷英俊的轮廓，他痴痴想起第一次也是这样不清不楚就做了，这人真是擅长极了花言巧语，怪不得骗了这么多夫人爱他，自己只是阴差阳错怀上他的孩子便这样轻车熟路就做上来，口中的那份爱又不知轻重几何了？  
心中酸楚，舒三情别过头，自己心意被这坏人知晓，还怀了他的孩子，他气愤自己让男人这般为所欲为。  
宋老爷听身下人低喘着，聚拢起手中面团似的硕乳，粗壮阳具缓缓插入双乳合拢的窄缝当中。  
“呃嗯……痛……”娇嫩的胸部怎堪如此对待，沟缝之间被摩擦得又红又辣，男人还边揉他奶子边调整缝隙，直到整根大肉棒能穿过合拢的乳缝，男人才爽得低喘几声，抓住双乳便这么按揉着抽插起来。  
“宝贝忍着点儿，为夫想你想得好苦。”  
又是这种话，但舒三情听来还是忍不住心里泛甜，男人一边在他奶子里抽插一边说着动听情话，少年身心都软了下来，双手搭在胸前大手上，跟着男人温热手掌一起揉动自己的双乳。  
“嗯……轻点儿……”看着那根热棒不依不挠凶狠在乳间进出，舒三情皱着眉头，眼前一下一下逼近的黑丛和味道浓郁的阳具，还有那对固执又粗鲁揉着他胸乳的大手，饱满怒张的大龟头像是故意似的不时顶在他下巴，他的半身卡在健壮大腿之间，身上宛如被千钧巨石压住，动弹不得，呼吸逐渐粗重。  
“宝贝张张嘴儿，张嘴呼气，乖，舌头伸出来帮我舔舔。”宋老爷见少年还和他一起揉乳，更是兴奋地用狰狞肉棍在美好乳穴间抽插，尽情挺腰着享受那份紧密的绵软触感，又见舒三情皱眉压着粗喘不肯张嘴，宋老爷动作慢了下来，性器只卡在乳穴慢慢挺动，取而代之是双手开始有技巧玩弄起那对奶子。  
这是天生的，宋老爷心想，这少年天生媚骨，就等着男人来肏他好让他怀孕，双人本就比平常人性欲更强，身体越是淫荡的就越容易喜爱上男人的玩弄，而这对奶子就是身子淫荡最好的证据。  
他知道少年破身后肯定日夜欲热难当，以致在梦里都在和他云雨欢快，而当他又开始温柔抚摸少年欲热的身子时，那些妙处立即欣喜迎合起来，巴不得男人更多的触碰。  
“宝贝手别离开，乖，揉着奶子张嘴，帮为夫舔舔。”宋老爷依旧挺动性器摩擦少年乳间，还教导他一边揉奶子给肉棒按摩。  
“呃嗯——呼，不……啊唔……”舒三情被他哄着张开嘴，任由那根雄物从他乳穴中穿出撞上他的唇，手上毫无技巧地挤压自己奶子，那阳具又粗又长，硕大的前端一下便捅入他的口腔。  
闻着那股淫靡腥膻的味道，少年含着欲根摇着头，忍下呕吐的感觉，眼角淌下泪水，舌尖抵在肉冠处，毫无章法舔了几下，又怕牙齿咬到男人，不得几下便把阳具吐了出来。  
“不……你别进来，我不会……唔嗯……”  
“乖，帮为夫舔出来可好，它快忍不住了，好想要你。”  
宋老爷低沉着声哄着，少年不情愿按着教导，重新伺候起这庞然巨物，青涩的口技让宋老爷不甚尽兴，苦于无法肏进那阴穴大干一场，他最终还是抽出来在乳穴里插上几十下，在少年胸前、脸上、唇边射出久积的阳精。  
“唔……唔嗯……”  
黑夜中少年被射了满脸的白浊，一想到这些液体也曾经充满过他的体内，能让他顺利怀有身孕，舒三情晕乎乎地想，这下射在外面岂不是浪费了……  
不料耳边传来宋老爷压抑的低笑：“怎么，阿情宝贝舍不得为夫射在外面？”  
你怎么知道我心里这样想，胡说。  
“宝贝这是累坏了，今晚你可还没高潮啊。”  
男人把他抱在怀里，温柔抚摸他的全身，少年脸上胸前全是男人的精液，那些液体也渐渐被宋老爷用手划走送进了少年嘴里。  
“这样就不浪费了，宝贝好好吞下去，为夫帮你弄弄穴。”  
“唔……呀，啊……那里……”舒三情乖乖张嘴含入戏弄他唇舌的手指，男人躺在背后抱着他，大手游移全身缓缓滑过平坦的肚皮，掠过挺立勃起的玉茎，来到湿润的阴户，手掌罩住两片丰满成熟的阴唇，中指微微弓起，在少年的阴部快速摩擦起来。  
“呜……”淫荡的水声从下体传来，男人一手罩住少年的乳房，一手二指并拢插进美妙雌穴，手指时而往两边分开，时而叩开雌穴掏出穴内更多淫水，涂得整个阴部湿漉漉的。  
阴唇被玩弄成各种形状，被用力分开，被夹住隆起，被手指插出水，粘腻水声越来越大，尤其娇小的阴蒂早已兴奋勃起，硬硬地别在张开的阴户上，诱着男人采撷。  
“骚阴蒂都硬成这样，宝贝是想被肏穴了。”宋老爷滚烫肉棍来到穴口，他改为双手四指一起拉开那两瓣肥大花唇，翻出里面更多的媚肉，亲自用自己的肉棒肏着那些媚肉，满意地听着少年低泣又带哭腔的呻吟。  
舒三情又被他弄得想要丢了，花蒂被龟头顶着，爽得他几乎晕厥过去，花唇被霸道的手指占据，不由分说便被大肉棒按在外面肏穴，骚穴则在那根热棒顶弄下不断流出淫腻的骚水。  
“啊，啊啊……”舒三情快要疯了，那根肉棒又大又热，穴也被他玩得又大又多汁，为什么还不赶紧插进来，里面痒死了，“插进来……好不好……嗯，好痒……”  
后背贴在男人坚实的胸膛里，舒三情不安地去寻求男人的答案，寻到那片饱满的薄唇，伸出小舌讨好地舔上去，被男人张嘴逮住，又是一顿狂亲。  
“不行，会伤到孩子。”  
“呜……想你进来……进来好不好……”少年哭泣着请求男人别再这样惩罚他，穴内已经痒到不行，“宋流煦……呜……宋郎……”  
宋老爷听到那声软软的宋郎，心神一震，下意识发了狂地吻上怀里的少年，想要把他拆吃入腹，想要肏得他下不了床，然后被自己抱回家关着，欺负他还未及冠便被自己肏大好几次肚子，然后生下一群胖娃娃。  
“啊……嗯，好舒服，呀啊——啊，啊……”  
回过神来，宋老爷已然按着身下人的细腰抽插好几百次了，粗大阳具在那处窄小紧致不断进出，摸到阴蒂处却发现少年早已愉悦自渎着，男人心中叹了口气，想着这次孩子可能要没了，遂放任自己全数插入那蜜穴中，“宝贝，跟我回家吧。”  
终于得到满足的舒三情已彻底沉浸在男人带给他的欢愉肉欲里，听不清宋老爷说了什么，只知道自己只是唤了声宋郎，便如愿以偿让那根肉棒肏了进来，无意识玩着自己身上敏感处，甚至扭动着腰肢去吞吐身后硕大的肉棒。  
“啊，哈啊……好棒，嗯……宋郎，再深点……”  
“啊——那里，不行……呃啊，好深……呀啊，水要、要出来……”  
怀着孕被插进了子宫，少年抖着双乳兴奋地夹紧双腿，屁股一颤一颤地，含着男人的肉棒射出了阴精。  
“啊……嗯，宋郎……好大，好深……舒服……”  
宋老爷插着少年，看他在怀里低声淫叫着高潮，长达几十秒的潮喷依然停不下来，男人便继续在高潮的穴内抽插起来。  
“啊，啊啊……”  
见少年无何不适，怀着身孕反而更为敏感贪欲，宋老爷不知该喜该忧，扶起舒三情臀部，半跪在床上缓缓撞击着身下人。  
“嗯……嗯唔，嗯嗯……好深，顶进去了，好深啊……”  
少年趴跪在床上，闭眼感受男人一下一下温和有力的律动，雌穴被阳具塞得满满的，肚子里又热又舒服，体内的大龟头正肏着他的宫口，他不由得更为用力玩弄自己阴蒂，发出更多愉悦的喟叹。  
双手不自觉环上已然有了男人孩子的小腹，舒三情此时又听到男人在他耳边说：“阿情，让我娶你，跟我回家。”  
缱绻情话让他心神动摇，男人温热的胸膛贴上来抱住他，舒三情的心像被一只手托住烘得暖暖的，他几乎就要点头答应了。  
“嗯，不行……不行的，呜……我……”舒三情摇着头，男人就着插入的姿势把他翻转过来抱住，体内阳具辗转碾磨着他的意志，少年紧紧抱住对方宽阔的臂膀，忘情地与他拥吻。  
耳边依旧是男人低声的请求，少年满心欢喜，泪水却无法抑制地流下，“宋郎……嗯，宋郎……”舒三情圈住宋老爷的脖子，下身被撞得酥麻绵软淫水泛滥，一个闷哼被对方吃进嘴里，男人腰身往上一挺，少年两瓣屁股抖了抖，双腿交叉缠在男人腰上夹得死紧，花心又被干到了潮吹。  
“嗯，唔嗯——！”舒三情挺着身子高潮却不让男人抽离开，穴内洪水一般的阴精涌出穴外，男人迎着那道水柱奋力撞击，啪啪啪的水声响彻耳边，宋老爷抱住两瓣肉感极好的屁股快速干了起来，被高潮中的嫩穴夹得太紧，终于也随着一声低吼痛快射了出来。  
“啊……”  
抖着身子承受男人一股一股的阳精，大开的红肿阴穴被撑满到极致，雄根堵在雌穴口不肯退让还在射精，硬是把两人泄出的液体一并灌注在窄小的花腔里，满涨的感觉并不好受，少年摸到微微隆起的小腹，想要拉扯阴蒂处的花唇让液体流出，被男人拍去，取而代之是强势的手指玩弄那块硬蒂把它压扁，让身下人抖叫着泄出更多淫潮。  
两人抱着温存，宋老爷性器并未退出，一口叼过少年硕乳上的蜜豆，轻轻吮着。  
“嗯……”舒三情失神地抱住胸前正在品尝的头颅，这人是他的任务目标，是他的情郎，是肚子里孩子的父亲，他正津津有味吃着自己的奶头，还用阳具肏自己的穴，“别这么用力……啊，啊嗯……不行，你这样舔下面又会……嗯……”  
“宝贝真是让我刮目相看，潮吹的时间又长量又多，莫不是这样才能保护到腹中孩儿不被为夫所伤？”  
舒三情昏昏沉沉听着宋老爷不正经的调笑，双腿无意识搭在男人腰侧来回蹭动，花穴也因男人吸乳舔乳重新骚动起来，利用结合的部位慢慢吞吐起体内的肉根，嘴里呢喃着不清的话语，凑到宋老爷脖颈处蜻蜓点水般落下亲吻，用软嫩双乳去磨对方坚硬的胸膛，花心断断续续还在射着阴精，待得最后一下重重吃进男人的阳根，舒三情才泄完这波潮吹，像被抽去所有力气，再也一动不动。  
宋老爷轻声低笑，他才知少年就算累极，也会被肉欲驱使，最终达到自己的目的。  
宋老爷舍不得放手，他擦掉两人身上遍布的浊液，给少年穿上原本的衣服，趁他沉沉睡去时，抱起少年施展轻功回到了宋府。  
既然你是我的人了，就别想从我身边逃走。  
月色下一位俊朗非凡的男人，抱着一位少年，身轻如燕，月光照过男人的脸，他在看着熟睡的少年，漆黑如墨的眸子里闪过一丝不为人知的阴鸷，瞬又化作一片柔情。


	33. 老爷轻点儿 三十三 怀孕的双人异常能干

宋老爷抱着舒三情趁夜回到宋府，来到书房发现房内依然亮灯，他心下一顿，轻手打开房门，见凤庭一人侧躺在榻上已熟睡过去，手旁搁着几本消遣杂书，身上仅披一层薄被。  
宋老爷把舒三情抱进室内大床，回头看向凤庭端和睡姿，知他等自己这般晚，心中一暖，遂走过去轻柔抱起爱妻，一同入室睡在大床上。  
似是察觉身旁有人，凤庭迷糊中醒来。  
“……老爷？”  
背后就是男人温阔的胸膛，男人在他颈边柔柔蹭着，汲取美人沐浴后的清香。  
“凤儿专门等为夫回来？”  
沙哑醇厚的嗓音由远及近在凤庭耳边回响，怀孕的身子似是嗅到情欲的信号，不顾主人的意愿渐渐发热起来。  
凤庭在宋老爷与杨照离去后一直等到现在，倦了才倚榻而眠，今晚是轮到他侍奉夫君，只是久久等不见人，问了下人才知是和师兄相约出门喝酒。  
宋老爷知他等了许久，又愧疚又心疼，不顾身旁还睡着方才云雨毕歇的舒三情，两手穿过凤庭腰前，拉下半边衣襟，绕吻上美人锁骨，大力搓揉烛光下莹莹白玉般的双乳，抓起一团奶子又舔又吮，引得凤庭难耐地欢吟出声。  
“嗯……嗯，嗯，轻点儿……”凤庭以为男人憋得久了，半睁惺忪的眸子，双颊绯红，主动抬起胸部让男人肆意玩弄。奶子被吸得又大又美，粉色大乳头被深红淫乱的舌头勾住拍打，乳晕都被那张狂浪大嘴吸食进去，“啊，啊，老爷……慢点……这样吸，下面会……”  
“想要了吗，嗯？今晚为夫，说不定能肏进凤儿的骚穴里，狠狠撞进子宫呢。”  
凤庭被他说得大羞，但身体又忍不住因为男人这些话兴奋颤抖，雌穴已许久未被男人肏干，在袭裤里一缩一缩期待起来，被吸着双乳的敏感身体甜美微颤着回应男人，盼望那句淫话变为现实。  
“…真的，会插进来吗……”凤庭忍不住低喘，他渴望着夫君，甚至进行了好几次不为人知的自渎，他无法想象自己竟能变得如此淫乱贪欢，“老爷…下面…嗯、痒，啊……”  
宋老爷听到那句问话，脑袋里一瞬间似有一根弦崩掉了，他压着粗喘，恶狠狠吻上凤庭微张的红唇，像是凌虐般疯狂卷入他的口舌，唇舌极尽纠缠，他翻了个身，压下凤庭逼迫他吞咽两人的津液，“当然……不会插进去，宝贝乖，不能冒险。”  
就知道夫君会戏弄他，凤庭眼眶微红，扭头拒绝男人再次低下头来的热吻，“不要……戏弄我……”  
黑发凌乱打在晕红的脸颊边，俊美的三夫人，此刻已经完全蜕变成了男人喜爱的模样，衣襟大敞起伏着一对女子都要嫉妒的白玉硕乳，上面全是深浅不一的淫靡吻痕，肚子里怀有夫君的骨肉，是男人无数次在他身上耕耘的成果，翘起的粉嫩玉茎从未使用过，但肥美雌穴里已不知被射入多少次滚烫浓精，而后穴被进入过的次数并不比雌穴少，有时获得的快感更是无比强烈以至失禁人前，凤庭衣衫凌乱，容颜如玉，腰间的系带早已松松垮垮歪在一边，上下身都被男人在烛光下看得一清二楚，双腿大开着露出蠕动着吞吐淫液的雌穴，一双肥美花唇早已动情地收缩着，顶部的阴蒂识趣地翻出勃起，一片淫水润得晶晶亮亮的，无一不是男人日夜滋润精心调教的结果。  
宋老爷一下子就硬了，硬棒在胯下顶起高高的帐篷，“为夫怎会戏弄你，大肉棒可也是想你想得不行了……”  
“呜……”凤庭咬唇看向那处庞大的隆起，情不自禁用手拖起那团硬块，手掌来回搓弄男人的子孙根，待那处变得更大，才探入男人袭裤，在里面贴着肉根尽情爱抚，滚烫的粗物把他身体都点燃了，双手迅速褪下丈夫的裤子，那物便勇猛弹了出来。  
“好热……好大……唔……”美人双腿迫不及待勾上丈夫的后腰，嘴上胡乱亲吻男人的脸庞，握着那根硬热阳具浪扭着细腰贴了过去，“宋郎，嗯……我要……给我……”  
凤庭今晚如此主动，想必真的是想要得狠了，宋老爷热汗直流，肉根已然粗壮昂扬，他也恨不得马上插进那浪穴狂干几百回合，只是不知凤庭是否也能像舒三情那样，让孩子不受到欢爱的冲击。  
“凤儿别急，为夫先插进去试试，痛就出来，可好？”宋老爷温声哄着，“来，翻身，掰开穴，我要进去了。”  
凤庭一听能被插入，身体立即兴奋到发颤，呜了一声，红着脸翘起弹性极好的屁股，背对男人手绕到大腿根部，用力分开自己滴水的肉唇，翻开里头露出层次繁复的嫩红媚肉和洞口，食指还把高挺的阴蒂往穴压，脸埋在枕里羞耻又期待。  
“要老爷的大肉棒……进来……”再也不是细小如蚊的请求，如今的凤庭已可以坦然面对自己的欲望。  
宋老爷见此再也无法拒绝，扶着肉根，故意重重擦过那枚肉蒂，硕大龟头探入洞中，一个挺身半根阳具便顶了进去。  
“啊——啊，哈啊，啊……进来了……”凤庭长长发出一声高吟，腰身一抽一抽颤抖挺动，终被满足的淫穴不知餍足吸着体内的肉棒，“唔——好大……啊，宋郎，进来……顶进来啊……”  
“唔！凤儿的骚穴，好会吸。”宋老爷几乎是被吸了进去，不一会儿便大半截都进去了，只留半指长的一小截在外头。  
太久没被进入，凤庭只被插了一会就快要高潮了，手指还掰着自己的浪穴，阴蒂被肉棒带入卷进穴里，爽得凤庭颤着腰高叫着，两瓣屁股抖了抖，夹着肉棒潮吹了。  
“宝贝太快了！唔、为夫要动了，别夹这么紧！”啪一声打在凤庭臀上，激得美人更是高叫出来。  
宋老爷挺胯缓缓抽插，见凤庭耐不住喷涌着一波一波的淫水，两人结合时拍打的水声大得好似屋外都能听见，“啊……啊…潮吹…停不下来了……好厉害，嗯——啊——又要来了、啊啊——”  
宋老爷心底一喜，凤儿潮吹如此量多，说不定也能不受到影响。思及此，腰下便放开去肏干身下的美人，大手稳住腰肢，另一只抓住一团硕乳，挺腰啪啪啪干了起来。  
趴在床上被丈夫大力顶弄，未被抓住的乳房如白兔弹跳着，前端性器只是被插入便射了一次，尤其肥美红艳的花穴骚液不断，滋养得里头的肉根壮大粗长，手指留恋着不肯从穴旁离去，而肥大的阴蒂被压在花唇上一同享受男人的肏干，即便肉穴被干得再无一丝皱褶，美人也硬是插入一根手指露出缝隙，好让男人看到自己喷着淫水的景色。  
“啊，啊，啊——好棒……夫君……啊，老爷……顶进去，呀啊——想要，嗯，嗯呃嗯——”  
凤庭已然不顾清冷骄矜的形象，在半夜大叫着让夫君顶进他的子宫，太久未被滋润的身体突逢甘霖，美人一边潮吹着喷出大量透明淫水，一边被男人插到再次潮吹，直到男人干到宫口，凤庭小腹酸软接着一阵痉挛，紧紧夹住正干得性起的炙热阳具，随即一声长吟，前头射过的肉茎颤巍巍地低着脑袋，像是有什么要冲出来，半抬着晃了一会儿，倏地向床外激射出一道微黄的水柱。  
水柱打在远处地上声音无比清晰，可床上干得火热的两人丝毫不被影响，男人抬起美人一条白皙大腿扛在肩上，让美人双手抱着他、坐在他怀里与他疯狂接吻。男人古铜蜜色的肌肤与美人白玉般的肤色交叠在一起，大手横在白皙娇嫩的乳根，高高顶起美妙的硕乳，两颗娇艳乳蒂男人低头就能吸到，淫色香艳，爱欲情浓，尤其结合处更是斑驳泥泞，撑满的肉穴上下吞吐爆筋的阳具，淫浪湿滑，靡艳不堪。  
男人粗大涨紫不断顶弄美人淫艳的花穴，一对硕大黝黑的囊球耸动拍打挡住了花穴的风景，粗大深色阳具在那穴里不知疲倦地抽插，带出里头淫乱粉嫩的穴肉。一根纤长白皙的手指横在穴前，饥渴地勾开看似毫无缝隙的肉唇，露出一丝内屄，由着里面的淫水源源不断地喷洒出来。  
“啊啊——呜……嗯……老爷，慢些……啊，啊、好深……里面，好涨……嗯唔……”  
“不能慢，为夫得把凤儿干到一直潮吹停不下来才行！”  
男人依旧不放过凤庭失禁高潮的瞬间，低头噙住跳动如兔的乳头，含糊不清说道:“真是太骚了……怀孕的双人，干起来都这么爽。”  
“嗯……嗯，嗯，别这么快……还没潮吹完又要、啊，别顶、啊啊，穴里要射，射了嗯啊——！”凤庭哭着大叫着，成倍的快感几乎把他覆灭，抠开花穴的手指一下子刹不住力道，硬是打开了半指节宽的缝隙，才要潮吹完的花穴，因被肏开了子宫再次失禁喷出大量骚水。  
只是男人不会再进去，龟头顶开子宫口再也不进一步，享受着湿滑花道赋予的最高洗礼。  
“凤儿好美……”宋老爷不再弄他，轻吻着失神的凤庭，往上勇猛干了数十下，终在凤庭的阴道里尽情释放出来。  
“嗯……唔嗯…射了好多…夫君，嗯……”温情的吻让凤庭安心，他用力按着夫君在穴外的囊球堵住穴口，感受阳具在阴道突突猛射着阳精，凤庭挺着才有孕一个月的肚子，任由两人滚烫温浊的爱液充盈体内，久久不肯放手。  
宋老爷温声细语爱抚道:“凤儿莫要贪欢，怕会伤了孩子。”  
凤庭泪眼朦胧看着男人，小腹一抽一抽隆起，状若三月大小，这次欢爱未曾感到痛楚已是有幸，尤其身心都得到无比满足，凤庭当下点点头，蠕动着花穴让男人把性器抽了出来。  
“嗯……”洞开的肉穴一时无法合上，汨汨流出透明混着白色的浊液，渗入床上的薄被，颜色立时湿深了一大片。  
两人畅快做了这一次，唇舌交缠着享受余韵，凤庭紧贴男人健壮的胸膛，嘴角微微扬起，合上眼睛满足睡去。  
只是凤庭自始至终，都未曾发现床上另有一人。  
而等他们睡熟，听了半天活春宫的舒三情，则在黑夜中睁开了眼睛，他起身定定看向另一头相拥而眠的两人，还有宋老爷满足幸福的脸庞，脑里思绪万千，阖上眼睑，久久未能睡去。


	34. 老爷轻点儿 三十四 有话好好说别动手动脚 含彩蛋

隔日凤庭被宋老爷折腾醒来时，才惊觉床上另有一人，再看那样貌，不正是三番四次险他们于险境的罪魁祸首，舒二一。  
凤庭当下防备起来，冷冷看向衣衫不整的舒三情。宋老爷搂过凤庭，温声道:“凤儿，他并不是陷你我于崖底之人。”  
“他不是舒二一？”凤庭皱眉，这少年当日与他在客栈交过手，那样貌绝不会错，只是神色倒不似那日明艳娇俏。  
舒三情沉默不语，垂下眼眸。  
“他是柳夕乔的孪生哥哥，是洛月观的舒掌使，舒三情。”宋老爷又道，“当日柳夕乔假借舒二一身份偷袭你，后又设局把你我困在山下，从碧园山庄得知图谱下落后，想方设法潜入宋府，故再找机会把你我接了回来，也因此‘大恩’，柳掌使等人才得以堂堂正正进入宋府行暗中之事。”  
凤庭面色凝重，这些人如此大费周章，意图就是为了夺取口中的“图谱”。  
“这图谱究竟是何物？为何洛月观对此物穷追不舍？”  
宋老爷轻笑，“也不是什么了不起的东西，不过就是些所谓长生不老药的秘方。”  
“长生不老药？”凤庭一愣，更觉此物荒谬无比，“这世上怎可能会真有长生不老，荒谬至极。”  
舒三情抬起头，“在洛月观，活死人肉白骨之事不足为奇，长生不老，并非不可。”他转头看着宋老爷，眼神一黯，“宋流煦，你让我回去找阿乔。既然事情都被你知道了，这任务已经失败，你让我走吧。”  
“既是做了我的人，我又怎会放你走。”宋老爷拉住他，“况且你还有了我的骨肉，更不能走。”  
凤庭吃了一惊，这少年与老爷什么时候……居然还怀上了。  
看来也是双人没错了。  
凤庭仔细打量起这个衣衫不整的少年，凌乱拢起的衣襟下胸部隆起，露出里面蜜色健康的肌肤，腰带束起柔韧的纤腰，衣摆下什么都没穿，身下垫着的是老爷出门前带的深色披风，臀下显然有一片颜色较深，而且还有两根熟悉的手指在动……  
“嗯……你，好好听人说话啊……让你放我走……嗯，嗯呀——”  
“宝贝忍不住了吧，骚穴摸一下就出了这么多水。”  
凤庭脸蹭一下就红了，刚才凝重的气氛都被这好色男人破坏了。看到少年娇嫩的花穴被玩出那么多水，那里又红又肥，显然昨晚也是被好好疼爱过的。  
“啊，啊……不要，会出来……”舒三情不知男人什么时候靠了过来就开始玩他的穴，而且还是当着另一个夫人的面前。  
凤庭不会介意的吗……  
舒三情脑子快让那手指搅成一团浆糊，下体一缩一缩被插弄得十分快活，少年半眯雾气濛濛的双眼，余光暼到宋老爷怀里的三夫人脸红红又略不自在的神情。  
“昨晚射进去的都流光了。”宋老爷低语，一个翻身把舒三情压在身下，拉开少年的双腿，抚上被干得红肿不堪的嫩穴，以及变大凸起的阴蒂。  
“嗯……不要……”  
“凤儿，他也和你一样有了身孕，但依然可以行房，双人这方面真是让人称奇。”说罢一个挺身，把自己半勃却巨大的滚烫干了进去。  
“呀啊——啊，啊，好满……唔嗯……”少年像已习惯被男人插入，两条腿自动缠上男人健腰，躺在床上露出不合年龄的丰乳，上面全是深浅斑驳的爱痕，以及些许白色的精斑。“啊，不要……不，嗯嗯……好深，啊——不行、那里，宋、唔嗯……”  
凤庭看着男人如痴如醉插着那个少年，丝毫不顾他怀了身子，硕大紫红的阳具撑开蜜色肉穴，沉甸甸的深色囊袋把蜜臀拍得发红。舒三情一副被男人肏过无数次的样子，身心都在迎合宋老爷的侵占，少年独有的纯真被情色与欲望玷污，情感不受控制地一次又一次臣服，在宋老爷温柔的吻里，认命揽上那人的脖子，递上自己的双乳，夹紧双腿，让淫穴好生伺候体内凶器，换来男人给自己更多的快活。  
“啊啊，啊，又大了……宋郎……太涨，唔……”舒三情被男人抱了起来坐在怀里，惊得他尖叫出声，“啊——好深，啊，不……孩子会，呀啊……不要、好深，要出来了，停下啊——”让男人停下的娇声哭泣丝毫不见作用，宋老爷整根插进那处淫穴，阴囊上全是少年泛滥溢出的淫水骚液，空气里一阵交媾的色情味道。  
凤庭对这气味再熟悉不过，他脸红心跳地看着两人纵情交欢，每次看老爷与旁人热火朝天欢爱，都能联想到自己在男人身下也是一副如何淫荡的神情，尤其这少年亦是与他身子相似处颇多，被男人嘬乳干穴的羞耻神情十分勾人，他一时竟不愿与那陌生少年伺候老爷，凤庭忍着身上翻滚火热的欲意，也不顾骚穴频频流着水，双腿轻挪便下了床。  
“凤儿去哪？”宋老爷游刃有余顶着舒三情，见少年实在受不住才让他自己动着适应。  
“老爷早上已有佳人陪伴，我……我想回去。”凤庭红扑扑着脸，不想去看男人探究的眼神。  
“吃醋了？”  
摇摇头。  
“过来一起。”  
也摇摇头。  
宋老爷狠狠一顶，舒三情高叫一声，又呜咽着抱住男人的宽肩啃咬，背向凤庭的少年不想被看到自己潮吹的失态，花穴的淫水被顶得一下子喷了出来，宋老爷不顾肩上疼痛，爽得动起雄腰，在少年潮喷的穴里越顶越猛。  
见凤庭不肯，宋老爷拉下他，凤庭一个不稳扑到他怀中人身上，宋老爷霸道吻了上来，“宝贝先去休息，待会吃早膳时我再去一起解释。”  
凤庭留恋地啄他薄唇，身上欲意难消，秀眉微蹙，眼神清亮又犹豫，跪在床上轻轻晃了下屁股。  
“忍不住了？”宋老爷慢下动作，一直大手滑到凤庭不安分的臀上，穿过方才着装齐整的衣下摆，熟练地探入美人的胯下。  
“……早上没有进来，还湿着………”闪躲开男人略带笑意的视线，凤庭敛下眸子，扇子一样的睫毛抖了抖，脸颊绯红，一副欲语还休的勾人模样。  
“凤儿把裤子脱了，骑上来吧。”  
宋老爷又在耳边轻声哄着舒三情，把紧紧抱着自己的少年拉开让他自己动，躺下身来看凤庭又把穿好的衣服脱了，淫水流的大腿根部到处都是。  
“上来，先舔阴蒂。”  
凤庭脸红得滴血，方才那些矜持回避更让他脸上火辣辣的，明明就很想要，前端的肉茎半挺，阴蒂都硬的凸了出来。  
凤庭跨坐在男人脸上，掰开肉唇露出硬挺的阴蒂，送到男人舌尖，晃着臀压了上去。  
舒三情坐在男人身上颤着腰，看向男人舔凤庭的花穴，那些淫水源源不断沿着阴蒂流到男人嘴里，阴蒂开始变大，三夫人的呻吟也越来越高。  
“够了……嗯，别咬……啊，啊别吸……别，太快，啊呀……”呻吟变了调，凤庭蛇一样在男人嘴里扭了起来，阴蒂光被这样舔吸就可以高潮了。  
“宝贝这儿自己玩，穴掰开。”  
凤庭呜了一声，似满足似不满，对着男人的脸掰开自己的肉穴，露出里面层叠滴水的粉色媚肉，对准丈夫张开的嘴坐了下去。  
灵巧的舌头一路入侵，舔到凤庭的骚处，又大力一吸，咕唧咕唧滑溜水声大得三人都能听见，凤庭难为情地别过脸呻吟，往常也是与其他夫人这样伺候宋老爷，如今有外人在，更让他觉得羞耻不已，再放荡的话语怎么样也说不出口，只能坐在男人脸上难耐地低吟，抖着臀摸自己的阴蒂为夫君泌出大量的淫水。  
舒三情为眼前情色画面沾染，三夫人清冷如斯也不顾旁人眼光与丈夫欢爱，这让他感到意外，而且看样子也不是第一次与他人共享，他方才被男人抱在怀里，心里还是多少有点不愿男人挽留凤庭。  
看凤美人被舔得全身泛红，少年想到男人高超的舌技，脸红低喘着抬臀迎合霸道的抽插，花穴被塞得满当，他摊开两边大腿跨坐在男人欲根上，宋老爷从下挺腰，他被干得脚趾都爽到蜷起，一对巨乳上下交错跳动晃出肉波，可爱肉茎早就靠着花穴泄过一次，怀了孕的身子更为敏感嗜欲，双人的身体让他有孕时更渴望男方的爱意，少年贪恋那份不完整的温暖，直到被男人射满整个阴道，十几炮阳精烫得他酥腰发软，坐在那里仰着头抽紧小腹，断断续续呻吟高叫几声，挺了几次腰腿一绷高潮了。  
两位美人一大早在宋老爷身上婉转承欢，各自不太熟悉让气氛一开始略微尴尬，但随即就被宋老爷带上欲望巅峰，也不管对方是谁，到了最后都失声淫叫，身心都被滚烫火热的交合填满，最后两人躺在宋老爷身边，和爱人交换着接吻。  
宋老爷抽出少年体内射完的性器，递到凤庭嘴边，让舒三情看着凤庭如何为他吹箫。  
还在高潮的凤庭也不嫌弃丈夫阳具上都是别人的骚液，失神地张开嘴，熟练含住男人的肉根吮吸起来。  
“嗯，唔嗯……”  
少年看那肉根在美人嘴里进进出出，自己与男人的浊液悉数被舔掉，甚至那两团大阴囊都被舔得干净湿滑，凤庭顺着根部往上吮吸着来回挪动，来到龟头露出红舌，舌尖挑入肉冠马眼，嘴唇包住整个龟头，用力一吸。  
“唔——”宋老爷闷哼一声，才射过不久的阳具被高超的技巧吸得又要变大变硬，舒三情眼见那肉根在凤庭嘴里变粗，撑满了美人的口腔。  
“够了，宝贝停下。”  
凤庭握着阳具舔弄上面的肉筋，花穴迅速蠕动着，分泌旺盛的爱液，“老爷，要进来吗……”嘴里吐出可爱的邀请，还用双乳蹭过挺拔的阳根，三夫人无意识的撩拨令宋老爷根本把持不住，男人抬起凤庭的脸吻了上去，轻咬他耳朵，“夫人自己坐上来。”  
舒三情就知男人做一次怎会罢休，他昨晚刚被狠狠肏过，过不久又听到男人在狂干他的娇妻，到了早上还是在凤庭嘴里醒来，如今肏了他一次，生龙活虎的阳具又在妻子的美穴里作威作福了。  
他们二人怀着孩子一同侍候男人，并不会知道这样的情景会持续到产下儿女，就算自己将近临盆时，也依然挺着夸张的肚子被男人插干，穴里日夜填满了阳具与精液，没轮到自己的夜晚便用各种淫具自慰，次次承欢都被干得欲仙欲死，奶水淫水喷得到处都是，弄湿了一张又一张的床褥。

三人一早厮混荒唐了几次，直到仆人来通报大夫人二夫人早膳已然上座，宋老爷那时已在凤庭体内发泄完，房内高亢的呻吟叫声渐渐停歇，宋老爷朝门外说了几句话，过不多久开始有仆人端水进来，鱼贯而入，各个都低头不语。两位美人手软脚软梳洗一番后，换上整洁衣裳，陪着宋老爷一同来到大厅。  
宋玉茗与严星楚早已习惯每日早膳会延迟个一时三刻，轮到他们自己时也会如此，算是宋府不成文的规定。  
舒三情一进屋就被食物的飘香吸引，他实在饿了，从昨晚到现在，被男人要了几次身体都要虚脱了。  
宋玉茗是一下子就注意到这位不曾谋面的少年，眼神向宋老爷透出询问。宋老爷拍拍他手背，说了声“动筷吧”，边吃边和三位夫人说起来龙去脉。  
舒三情事不关己听着，心想阿乔是不是又在找他，不知早上吃得好不好。心里惦记唯一的胞弟，少年吃了几口填饱肚子就不再吃了。  
“这样说来，图谱的下落究竟在哪？”宋玉茗见少年如此年轻便是洛月观掌使，还与之前登门的柳掌使是孪生兄弟，心里讶异。他以前听宋老爷提过洛月观，原是一个西南族境开起来的医馆，势头迅猛，不到十年已在国境范围扎根至深，而这洛月观也不可能表里如一、仅仅是个医馆这么简单。  
洛月观内，洛部负责治病救人拿钱，穷人才看不起洛月观的病，月部则是收集情报、处理医治事件的地方，而带头的掌使更是直属于观主，一人之下万人之上。  
“我不知道，这任务牵扯人数不多，之前阿乔用了非常手段想要夺取图谱，曾让宋老爷和三夫人身陷险境，是他不对，做哥哥的该各位赔礼道歉才是。”舒三情低头起身，就要在地上跪下赔不是。  
“起来，不准跪。”宋老爷以不容拒绝的语气命令，面容冷峻，“从今往后你就是宋某的四夫人，不是舒掌使也不是洛月观的人，你最好记清楚。”  
严星楚听到这里再也坐不住了，“老爷，你又要娶妻？”  
“嗯。”  
宋玉茗也不禁皱眉，凤庭这才入门多久，虽说男人提过最近又找到了一个，但这也太快了。  
“我不同意！”严星楚一拍桌子，“我严星楚的丈夫是什么阿猫阿狗都能分享的吗，他算什么东西！”  
“他怀孕了。”宋老爷直勾勾看向严星楚，那眼神像在警告他不要再出言不逊。  
“就算怀孕也不能……什么！”严星楚和宋玉茗同时看向那个少年，凤庭早知此事，在旁吃饱抹了抹嘴。  
“为夫也是昨晚才知道的。”宋老爷看向宋玉茗道，“茗儿你选个日子吧。”  
宋玉茗微微一笑，点头道，“好。”  
见成定局，严星楚重重哼了一声，别过头不想再看。  
一时沉默，站着的舒三情小声说了句，“只要你娶，我就非得嫁么？”  
“你说什么？”宋老爷眯了眯眼。  
舒三情抬起头，眼眶红了一圈，“我不能嫁给你，我是洛月观的人，阿乔不会同意，师父也不会同意。”  
“那就让他们同意。”  
舒三情摇摇头，“师父他很严厉，而且最近越来越……”少年欲言又止，想起临行前师父让他服下的仙丹，“我不能在这里，我得回去。”  
“你怀了我的骨肉，还想去哪里！大不了我拿着那长生不老药的图谱，拱手送给你的师父，让他同意这门婚事便是了。”  
此言一出，在座的人齐齐看向他，宋老爷吃下一个皮薄馅足的蟹黄虾饺，泰然自若，“不就是个图谱，这有何难，我给你找来，和你一起去交差，交差完，人跟我走。”  
严星楚瞪着舒三情，“老爷你要去洛月观？”  
“嗯，去提亲。”  
舒三情心里起伏如滔天海浪，男人何必为他至此，不过是几次欢爱，即便怀有骨肉又如何，这世上亲子在前都冷漠拒认的人还少吗？  
少年双肩微颤，忍下夺眶而出的泪水，心里暖烘烘的，感动和幸福在驱赶他心中的不安与凉意，男人一句嘴上的承诺也能给他莫大的安慰，少年喉头哽咽一时说不出话，低低嗯了一声，泪水顺着脸颊默默滴了下来。

用过早饭后，宋老爷和几位夫人带舒三情去书房共同商议。  
“当务之急，便是先找到图谱。”  
宋玉茗泡好茶，坐在一旁为宋老爷斟好，仆人给其他人布好茶，便都离去了。  
宋老爷拨了拨茶盏，毫不在意说出惊人事实，“图谱的话，府里便有一份。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋
> 
> 宋老爷才在舒三情体内射了一次，让凤庭当着少年的面舔大阳具后，再让他坐身上扭腰摆臀，两人干得热火朝天，连舒三情累得又睡过去都没发现。  
> “凤儿不要忍着，都喷出来。”  
> “不要了……嗯，老爷，好深，嗯啊——”趴在床上被男人从后肏干，大敞的双腿露出未被填满的花穴，张开的洞口无法合拢，男人在用力干着他的后穴，还命令他不许自己玩阴蒂，必须得用手插自己的肉穴。  
> 凤庭被欺负得哭泣不已，在陌生少年的注视下，怎么也做不到用手插自己穴，呜咽着求饶，“别再……啊，好深，前面，前面也要……”  
> “宝贝忘了为夫的话吗？”  
> “呜……呜你……过分……老爷，前面要，要丢了……进来吧……啊，啊啊——”凤庭摇着头，方才男人在耳边的命令他实在做不到，平时其他夫人都有说过这句话，就他一直不肯说，以致男人逮到机会就会让他不得不说出来。  
> “不要……我不要说……呜，你不做就不做了……嗯，出去，不给你了……”  
> 凤庭忍不住看向旁边的舒三情，谁想那少年累得竟睡了过去，男人还在耳边诱哄他说，百般花样插着他后穴的骚心，就是不肯给他个痛快，隔靴搔痒似的快感越积越多，更多的是不被满足的饥渴。  
> “宝贝乖，就一次，让为夫看又如何，你看阿情睡得多满足，没人知道的。”  
> 凤庭满脸潮红地趴着，花穴流的淫水把床单湿透了大片，就是迟迟达不到高潮，堆积的饥渴开始侵占他的理智，迫切的欲望驱使着，矜持的妻子终于把手伸到泥泞不堪的私处，两手四指插入自己的前穴，配合男人身后的肏干，用手指自慰。  
> “对，就是这样，乖宝贝。”宋老爷轻吻凤庭后背，翻过美人身子，面对面与他深情接吻。  
> “嗯……唔，老爷……好过分，呜……唔嗯……”  
> 被花穴吸入的手指越陷越深，陌生的触感让凤庭兴奋得微颤，他从未深入碰触过私处的娇嫩，分开肥大的花唇，洞开的穴口非常欢迎手指的到来，他也从小心翼翼到放心试探，以致现在已和男人进出同步，快速在柔软蜜洞里抽插着。  
> “进来啊……前面，好想要……嗯，老爷，想要老爷大肉棒……”  
> 男人似乎不为所动，不依不挠肏他的后穴，后穴洞就像雌穴一样能出水，每每干到骚心又马上离开，诱得凤庭摆臀追逐也无济于事。凤庭颤着腰越弹越高，后穴的淫痒与前穴的不满足快要把他逼疯了，他摇着头流泪，双腿夹紧男人，手指不停插着自己的穴却无法满足，随着一个顶入，他再也受不了，终于哭叫说出那句坏心丈夫最想听的邀请。  
> “夫君，哈……啊——骚穴要夫君的大鸡巴插进来，要大鸡巴把骚穴插到尿喷……唔呜……呜呜……进来，宋郎，要尿了……呜嗯——”  
> 后穴羞耻地猛一收缩差点把宋老爷夹射了了，男人深吸一口气，缓缓从凤庭体内退了出来。  
> “真是我的好凤儿，别急，为夫这就满足你！”  
> 男人抽出巨大的肉根，就着凤庭还在穴里的四指，急冲冲地顶开看似填满的软嫩花穴，不顾那点缝隙，全根直接插了进去。  
> “呀啊——”凤庭还没来得及抽出手指，男人就狂风骤雨抽插起来，美人失声高叫，阴部被男人撞得通红，那巨物破开湿滑绵软的花道，不管不顾横冲直撞，抵在凤庭花心，冲着那点勇猛发起攻击。  
> “啊，啊啊，啊，啊，啊……手指，慢点……”好不容易抽出手指，终于能紧紧抱住男人，大棍子捅得花穴又满又重，凤庭身心一下子被填满了，沉迷在欢爱里发出满足地呻吟，摇晃着臀部与男人热情地亲吻。  
> “凤儿还漏了一句。”宋老爷粗喘着稳住心神，干得凤庭不住抖着腰。  
> “嗯……好厉害，夫君的大鸡巴好厉害，要把凤儿肏死了……啊，啊，骚穴要尿了，啊，别出去——呀啊——不要——”  
> 乳头被男人咬住，凤庭身子往上高高一弹，两瓣花唇紧紧贴在硕大的阴囊上，全身兴奋得颤抖，男人狠心抽出性器，带出花穴的媚肉在空气中疯狂蠕动，凤庭高叫着喷出一道粗壮的透明水柱，失禁一样对着男人的腹部射了出去。  
> “啊、啊啊——啊……好多……停下……”阴精持续射着，十几秒过去了还不停，凤庭失神地硬挺着腰，臀部离床好几公分，回过神看到男人胯下、臀下床褥彻底湿透，凤庭眼泪流了下来，“好淫荡……呜呜……我，我又……”  
> “凤儿真让我吃惊，如果刚才不出来，想必肯定就交代在里面了。”宋老爷温柔地插入还在高潮的淫穴，“就这样潮吹到为夫射出来可好。”  
> “呜……好过分……唔嗯……都是你害的……啊，啊……”凤庭无力地任男人插着，真如男人所愿，一直高潮到丈夫射进他体内。  
> “嗯……别出去……”  
> “凤儿……”  
> “不许……”  
> “遵命。”  
> 宋老爷吻上情陷欲海的爱妻，抱过舒三情纤腰，让凤庭半趴在他身上，红肿的前穴继续吞吐他射后的欲望。  
> 过不多时，仆人来通知大夫人二夫人都快到饭桌上了，两人正吻得难舍难分，哪里还去理会，宋老爷说声知道了，便又衔住美人椒乳，用力干起凤庭的骚穴。  
> “啊……做太多了，嗯……晚上，还要去玉茗那里……”  
> “先喂饱你这骚穴，晚上和我一起过去。”  
> “啊……不可以，啊啊，进到子宫了，出来……嗯呃——”  
> “阿情快醒了，宝贝夹紧点，说点儿好听的，快。”  
> “不……不说了……”  
> 男人从下干着凤庭，抓得两瓣白臀上全是情欲红痕，一下一下顶干美人的骚心，“快说想要夫君的大鸡巴狠狠肏大你的骚阴蒂，把凤儿的子宫射到高潮。”  
> “呜……”凤庭夹紧双腿，花核顶在男人黑丛里被忽视，心底欲望被男人此时道出，美人脑袋一空，不受控制顺着丈夫的淫话说了出来。“……想要夫君……大鸡巴肏骚阴蒂……呜不，把凤儿的……啊，子宫射到高潮，呜——”  
> “真是我的宝贝，来。”  
> 肉根抽了出来重重干着勃起的肉蒂，凤庭立即分开两瓣大阴唇更方便男人的肏干，“嗯，嗯嗯，疼……不玩了，老爷……进来，进来……”  
> 涨紫肉根黏黏滑滑的，拍打上黄豆粒大小花核，饱满肉冠刷过阴蒂头时，美人爽得细腰直哆嗦，咿咿呀呀叫个不停，一会儿让宋老爷肏穴，一会儿又让再重些。  
> 舒三情总算被吵醒，睡在宋老爷旁边就能看到淫荡的三夫人握着丈夫的肉根在穴缝里摩擦，坐在宋老爷胯上自发挺动着腰杆仰着头淫叫，双腿大张翘着肿大几倍的花蒂被男人揉乳，肉臀抬起又落下整根吃了进去，肥大花唇里吞吐男人粗壮的阳具，都说三夫人是商界出了名的清高冷艳，但现看起来就是个饥渴放荡的娼妇。  
> “大鸡巴好厉害，啊，啊好长——子宫要尿出来了，呜，嗯啊……老爷，动一动……”凤庭被从下干着穴，沉迷宋老爷带来的快感，许久不见男人回应，睁开眼才发现舒三情正抱着自己夫君的头，把乳房送到自己的夫君嘴里。  
> 他呜咽一声，摆动自己的臀，夹紧嫩穴，打着圈让里面的大龟头不同角度戳着花心。  
> “嗯……呼嗯……”少年扶着乳房跌在男人嘴里，俏丽清纯的眉眼染上欲意，瞄向另两人淫乱的结合处，下体花穴含着遗留白浊翕动张合，他忍不住夹起臀部，抓起男人大手来到私处。  
> 宋老爷当然不会拒绝，分开花唇，中指不住摩擦花缝和花蒂，头顶传来少年抽气的低喘，摸着柔软嫩穴的手指插入又抽出，带出一股股湿滑透明的淫液。  
> 凤庭自然有看到少年在被玩穴，但他顾不上其他，他用花穴不断套弄男人的肉棒，也把硕乳凑上去，与少年一起让男人轮流吸食。  
> “又要到了，啊嗯……老爷，啊，啊……”  
> “凤儿射出来吧，唔！”用力按住美人肥臀，宋老爷狠狠一顶，大龟头堵进宫口，凤庭一声长吟，倏地坐直弓起腰身，抖着两团白玉光滑的嫩乳，双腿反射性蹬了几下，来回蹭得床罩凌乱不已，全身泛着情欲的潮红，俊颜如玉，眯着眼睛餍足地高潮了。  
> 宋老爷也在妻子体内再次射出浓厚的阳精，强劲有力的精柱一道道打在紧闭的宫口上，滚烫爱液充满凤庭的阴道，瞬间挤满了正喷着阴精的内嬖。  
> “唔……太多了……装不下了……”  
> 凤庭脱力地侧躺到男人怀里，手搭在对方胸膛上看他半嬉戏半认真含着少年的乳房，舒三情抱住宋老爷头颅闷哼不已，下身被老爷的四根手指插得水声直冒，那腿一直抖着夹紧紧，显然是被吸得无比舒服。  
> “嗯……那里……要出来了……快点……”  
> 水声越来越多，淫水一簇簇从穴里喷出来，少年忍不住抱起男人粗壮手臂，夹在两腿之间难耐地快速耸动，“啊，啊，嗯呃，出来了，忍不住了——”  
> 舒三情“啊啊”的一阵忘我高叫，雌穴的淫水一下子冲出体外，淅淅沥沥洒下几道透明水柱，在之后便是一阵又一阵地在喷水，噗嗤噗嗤在半空飞溅，剧烈蠕动的媚肉被手指插翻了出来，暴露在外面淫荡收缩着，露出里面幽深的洞口，洞里一道道水柱从肉洞中飞溅而出，不一会就把床褥渗湿好几大处。  
> 舒三情被玩着奶子摸穴就能潮喷如此厉害，凤庭见状不禁咋舌，这少年的身体能如此淫荡多水，着实能让宋老爷这般着迷。  
> 怀了孕的双人情欲极易受男方撩拨，一旦欢爱身体将会是最好的名器，交媾时极易达到情欲巅峰，体质天生独厚，腹中胎儿不会因此受到影响，宋老爷尝到了甜头，在之后毫与有孕的夫人们纵情欢爱再无顾忌，于肢体交缠中共享云雨。


	35. 老爷轻点儿 三十五 孕期出奶不容易 且怀且珍惜

“图谱的话，府里便有一份。”  
宋老爷云淡风轻，舒三情却是一愣。  
在旁的宋玉茗稍作细想，“老爷说府里有一份，可见这图谱还有其他几份？”  
宋老爷:“没错，图谱一共三份，如不凑齐，便与普通药典无误。”  
舒三情点点头，这和他的情报一致。只是一开始收到的线索是在碧园山庄，后他又把焦点放在凤庭身上，没想到柳夕乔先他一步行动打乱了计划，凤庭与宋老爷结亲他们便以为图谱自然在宋府上，柳夕乔在宋府折腾许久浑不知早被人看出破绽，此时自己也搭了进去，最终任务曝光在众人眼下。  
听宋老爷说府内有图谱，舒三情不禁看向男人微微出神，思忖这人到底什么来头，武功了得身份神秘，连师父都没提过这样的人。即便是与小时搭救过他的那位少年同是一人，即便十年后阴差阳错委身与他甚至怀有骨肉，舒三情也无法释怀心中的疑虑，看向男人的眼神逐渐复杂。  
宋老爷接过少年的视线与他对视，“阿情不必想太多，图谱的事就交给我，你好好在宋府养身子，其他事不要管，再也不要去任何地方。”  
在旁的严星楚见舒三情脸上微妙地红了，心里了然事情就这么定了，面无表情转过头，对上座的宋老爷咬牙切齿道:“老爷，你要娶多少个我都没意见，只是下次，能不能麻烦你别再这么情难自禁，动不动就搞出人命来！”  
宋老爷刚喝了口水差点被二夫人呛得喷出来，不自在看了眼旁边的玉茗和同样面无表情的凤庭，思及这次的事的确是不够符合礼数，老脸一红，清了清嗓子道:“咳，夫人教训得是……”  
严星楚懒得看宋老爷，屁股再也坐不住，起身抬起脚就往门口去，“老爷早点歇息吧，我回石园了。”  
“星楚……”  
“老爷好好休息。”清冷的三夫人走了。  
“凤儿……”  
“老爷，晚上好梦。”一向温顺的大夫人也走了。  
“茗儿……”  
宋老爷欲哭无泪，三位夫人相继离去，舒三情见只剩下他和宋老爷，脸颊霎时通红，连忙起身想要夺门而出。  
“你不许走。”  
身后迅速袭来宋老爷霸道的气息，少年被按在男人怀里，一个温暖有力的怀抱。  
舒三情一时之间听见自己放大的心跳声，胸如擂鼓，一抬头宋老爷就吻了下来。  
那双大手在身上游走，粗鲁扯下少年的衣襟和下摆，大胆地摸了进去。  
“嗯……”  
一个奶子被大手罩着用力揉搓着，衣服凌乱挂在身上，裤子还穿着，但阴部已被大手占领，宋老爷耐心在少年腿根处来回抚摸，清晰感受到少年两条细腿站在地上微微的颤抖，男人不停吻着少年湿热的嘴唇，摸了几下后低沉地笑道:“湿了……”  
“呜……”俏丽眼眸迅速涌上羞耻的水汽，舒三情被一个打横抱起，他又被亲又被摸，火热的身子一下就被点着，轻轻揽上宋老爷的脖子，脸红红埋在对方肩膀被抱进了里间。  
“就剩我们了，阿情。”  
心跳骤然加速，动荡大得他耳膜都要被震破了，男人前一刻的霸道这时都化作了温柔，肉刃进入的时候少年感到了无上的欢乐，他用双腿缠着他，用双乳凑近他，用唇舌取悦他，蜜色的年轻肉体在男人主宰下高潮了一次又一次，少年溺毙在男人织就的温柔欢愉里，一晚上任由宋老爷任意索取，情难自禁，心甘情愿。

第二天一早，下人敲了宋老爷房门，说是素香坊定做的礼盒一大早给送来了。  
见房内毫无动静，仆人轻手轻脚打开房门，双手托着精致的礼盒，放置桌上后，瞧见房内床帐轻晃几下，便低头默默告退。  
“啊……啊啊，不要再舔了，嗯——”舒三情趴在床上臀部被身后的人高高抱起，宋老爷整张脸都埋在少年蜜色肉臀之间，双手用力分开那处淫穴，舌尖缠上激凸的阴核又拍又打，还不忘来回舔刷柔嫩的两瓣肉唇，挑开露出的粉色肉嬖，对准美妙的肉洞狠狠一吸。  
“啊——”少年敏感纤细的腰身几乎被掣肘在男人胸膛，双腿一绷花穴就这样被舔高潮了，嘴边是男人刚从他雌穴里拔出的阳具，少年整张脸几乎埋在男人茂密繁盛黑丛中，一边呻吟一边流下愉悦的眼泪。  
“嗯……嗯唔……”昨夜一晚上都和宋老爷待在一起，舒三情摸上那根折腾了他一晚上的大肉棒，“宋郎，嗯……”张嘴含下粗长的阳具，少年知道自己在对方口中潮吹了，便认命地放松腰部，与堵在花穴的孟浪唇舌配合起来，“呃啊……肚子好酸……又要到了，宋郎，不要吸——”小腹一抽一抽地，下一刻的高潮又再次来临，宋老爷挪开脸部，徒留那朵雌花对着空气剧烈收缩着，粉嫩的嬖肉疯狂搅缠着一开一合，随着少年一阵高亢的长吟，里面极速喷涌出几道有力的水柱，如同失禁一般持续了许久，全数喷在男人健硕的胸膛上。  
“啊……啊啊……”少年无力舔着嘴边硕大的龟头，颤抖着屁股在男人面前潮吹了。  
“宝贝真美。”在娇颤的蜜色肉体上落下一个个亲吻，男人亲吻到少年胸前硕乳，手也不停在细腰处来回抚摸，顺着腰线向上抓住两坨蜜乳，分出指尖逗弄甜美的乳头，玩弄到肿成两倍大，引来刚高潮后的娇躯轻颤。  
“该进来了……要你，嗯……进来……”伸手握住宋老爷勃起的阳具，提臀在后摩擦了几下，固定好在女穴下，迫不及待把男人的龟头吞了进去，“啊——好硬，好大——”窄小花穴咬住男人的大屌不放，少年仰起头搭在男人肩上，正好接受盖下来的热烈亲吻，“嗯，唔嗯……”  
那双大手一直抓着他奶子用力地来回揉搓，乳蒂在指缝间硬凸了出来，少年身下吃着肉棒屁股往后一个用力，整根肉棒立即直插到底，“唔呜——啊，哈啊……肉棒又大了，呜——”肉穴不停流着水，顺着结合的部位蜿蜒流到男人黑丛里，舒三情被男人吻得意乱情迷，跪坐在床上配合起男人的肏干摆动腰部，注意力全在和宋老爷湿热黏腻交缠的舌吻，与蜜穴里中不断撞击着花心的阳具上。  
勃起的肉茎高高竖立却无人照顾，径自流下寂寞的清液，少年的理智早被干得支离破碎，连自己的前端何时溢出尿液也不知道。  
地板上滴滴答答流着不知名的液体，室内到处都是交合的淫香，舒三情仰着头和宋老爷唇舌交缠，双手弱弱搭在胸前的大手上，“哈啊……要到了，宋郎，啊……快，快点……”  
宋老爷加快身下的抽送，把阳具狠狠捣入少年的子宫，奸得那淫穴不得不死命缠上来，“好深，要坏了……被宋郎干坏了呜——”次次狠撞体内的敏感，舒三情爽得几乎要往前倒去，幸亏男人在后抓住他纤细的手臂，收紧壮腰又准又稳次次顶进舒三情的深处。  
“嗯，嗯——好舒服，再深点……”迷离的双眼映出眼前模糊的景色，舒三情不知道自己的坦诚让男人胯下又是一紧，只见双手早被后面那人牢牢扯住，屁股被那根大屌插得全是水，视线内一对硕大蜜乳上下跳动晃得他眼更花了。  
原来有这么大的吗……  
舒三情不禁疑惑，本来好像没那么大的……  
察觉到身下人有分心，宋老爷眉头一挑，把人重新抱在怀里，“宝贝在想什么？”  
“嗯，嗯，在想……这里……”少年俏丽的眸子里全是水雾，泪眼朦胧抬头看了看自己的男人，又托起完全不符合年龄的巨乳，一边被插一边颤声问道，“这里……是不是变大了……”  
宋老爷温柔笑了笑，身子用力一顶，“阿情的奶子当然会越来越大。”  
少年被顶得忍不住叫了出来，“为、为何……”  
“因为要给我们未来的孩儿喂奶啊。”宋老爷深深看着自己的四夫人，“不如现在就出奶吧，双人与一般人不甚相同。”  
大手摸上那对奶子，宋老爷放慢了进攻的速度，看着手中的两团蜜乳若有所思。  
不满男人停下攻势，舒三情夹了夹体内的巨根，“现在出有何用，孩子又没法吃。”  
被那一夹，宋老爷气息差点不稳，按住少年不安份的臀部，像要宣誓自己床事的主权，又重新剧烈抽插了起来，嘴唇吻上少年的耳背，颈部，用低沉嗓音说道:“儿子吃不到，老子先帮他尝尝。”  
舒三情被他一个深插又抵入子宫，爽得魂都要飞了，哪还管是儿子吃还是老子吃，忘情地抚摸两人结合的部位，“嗯，都依你……给你吃，那里……宋郎，好舒服……”  
两人又开始干得热火朝天，只是直到舒三情被干到又一次潮喷，剧烈吸着体内阳具让宋老爷用力射在他体内，这对奶子也没有任何出奶的征兆。  
事后宋老爷抱着少年，含着少年的奶头又把他肏高潮了一次，吐出被口水润得红肿美艳的乳头，这才满足起身。

伺候好宋老爷沐浴整装打扮后，舒三情才注意到桌上摆着一个精致无比的锦盒。  
“这是何物？”少年穿好宋老爷准备的胸衣，再披上透明的紫纱，下身不被允许穿袭裤，只着半透明的真丝长摆，弯下腰来挺翘的臀部线条一览无遗，若是透过光线还能隐约看到少年私密的草丛。既然男人不许他出府，在室内便和三夫人穿的一样，去到室外别处再披上长袍即可。这也方便经常性致勃勃的宋老爷能随时抱到美貌的夫人，与他们在府里四处亲热。  
宋老爷对四夫人坦然接受这套服饰很是满意，想当初他可是磨了很久的功夫才让凤庭穿上的。  
宋老爷温热的胸膛贴上少年半裸的背部，对着舒三情微红的耳垂吹了口气，“这是托人在素香坊给茗儿定做的用品。”一双大手又开始不老实，宋老爷看着自己的四夫人穿着紫纱若隐若现的蜜色肌肤，还有撑满胸衣呼之欲出的丰硕双乳，就忍不住想要碰触更多。  
抵抗不了男人的怀抱，舒三情羞赧推拒，“早上不是刚做完……不要了……该去吃早饭了……”说是拒绝，却也没见挣脱男人的抚摸，双人怀有身孕正是欲望最为高涨的时候，自然更不会拒绝来自另一半的求欢。  
宋老爷闻着少年身上隐约的奶香味，似兴奋地用身下拱了拱，一手早已迫不及待分开丝滑的长摆，里面什么都没穿，手掌在少年的阴部一探，“宝贝嘴上说不要，这里怎么又湿了，手指插进去又滑又软，想要了？”  
咕唧咕唧的水声从下体传来，舒三情腰都要软了，手臂撑在桌子上细细颤抖，咬着下唇克制着自己的呻吟。  
明明刚才，做了好多次了……  
可还是想要他，要他狠狠插进来，把里面搅得一塌糊涂。  
“呜……啊……”  
咕啾咕啾的水声充斥着整个空间，臀部后面抵着又硬又热的大帐篷，舒三情慢吞吞转过头看，被分开的衣摆早已掀开半边搭在桌子上，男人刚穿戴整齐的外袍衣冠楚楚，唯独胯下，高高顶起一大坨的部位像是被什么液体彻底渗湿透了。  
“呜……”  
好大……  
好想他进来……  
少年红唇里呼出热气，摆动臀部朝着身后那处热源贴近，双手绕后揽上男人健壮腰肢，对准身下淌水的蜜穴，用力撞上那处在衣服包裹下又硬又大的凸起！  
“啊，啊——”几乎是同时，嫩穴剧烈摩擦起高高顶起的布料，“啊，宋郎好大，好硬——”一大早就被肏干多次的淫穴彻底打开，对着还在整齐着装的男人肆意喷洒淫欲的花液。  
宋老爷看到胯部那处全湿了，呼吸一紧，一手罩上美人仍着胸衣的丰乳，丝毫不管兀自扭腰在他胯下摆动的少年嘴里已开始喊他进来。  
“宝贝，为夫那里全湿了，你说该如何。”  
身上罩着透明纱衣，下身等同赤裸地与男人紧贴着，骚穴恨不得吃进那团硕大的形状，少年拉过男人空闲大手放在穴外，宋老爷顺势揉捏敏感的阴蒂，激得美人又是一阵高叫，下体又涌出一大片水源。  
“嗯……宋郎，要如何……”男人的那里越顶越高，卡在少年双腿之间，更方便舒三情用花穴来来回回摩擦那处，两瓣肥厚的肉唇分开咬住顶起的形状，淌下的淫水湿透了袍子，隐约透露出那根炙热阳具的凶猛气势。  
“阿情宝贝这次出奶给为夫可好。”宋老爷深沉地看着这位年纪轻轻却易孕的美人，一手抚上美人露出半边的硕大蜜乳，“阿情与我春宵一度便能怀上，身子实在特殊无比，想必是天赐的缘分。”  
舒三情眼睛一红，他从小以这副异于常人的畸形身子为耻，现不仅贪享交欢，还淫荡无比，如今能得到如意郎君这般爱护的说辞，几乎要落下泪来。  
见舒三情流下眼泪，宋老爷亲了亲他的眼角，“宝贝可以吗……嗯？”  
骚穴含着顶起的布料痒得快发疯了，蜜色美人含泪点点头，转过身解下被男人扯下一半的胸衣，一对奶子呼之欲出弹跳出来，美人害羞地扯过根本没有遮挡能力的紫纱，犹豫片刻才拉开了胸前的纱衣，两团美乳吊着两颗红肿美艳的奶头，由于重量不停上下晃动着。  
少年软软揽上男人的脖子，羞涩地别过头，“我不太懂……怎么出奶……”  
宋老爷咽了咽口水，故作镇定道:“夫人，喂我，为夫帮你吸出来。”  
舒三情站着才到宋老爷肩膀，索性跪坐上桌，撑过身子托起自己其中一个乳房，脸红红递到宋老爷嘴边，“宋、宋郎……你轻点儿吸……”  
宋老爷伸出舌尖对着舒三情的奶头压了过去，接着顶开美妙的乳蒂，刮搔着敏感的乳道，把乳头压进乳晕里，待整个乳头弹了出来再使劲咬住狠狠一吸！  
“啊——哈啊……”瘫坐在桌上任由花穴滴下愉悦的淫液，屁股一个不稳下坠刚好坐在锦盒上，对锦盒里的东西来不及好奇，胸前的头颅又是猛的一吸，把舒三情吸得腰身往上一弹，接着又是一阵断断续续的呻吟。  
抱着胸前孜孜不倦吸吮的男人，少年下身越发叫嚣着淫痒的不满，“宋郎，宋郎……进来，进来好不好……啊——”带着哭腔的呻吟，阴唇早已贴在锦盒上轻轻蹭动，但丝毫不能解决体内的骚动，反而增添更多的痒意与空虚。  
“呜……宋郎……呜、想要……”哭泣的美人十分惹人怜爱，对男根的渴望让他快疯了，早上被肏熟透的雌穴张开细密繁复的肉洞，一张一合不断吐出骚液，少年坐的桌上与边角都无可幸免泛起一层淫荡的水光。  
待得宋老爷用舌头拓开少年两边的乳道，抬起头来时，舒三情早已默默哭红了眼眶，被脱下的湿透长摆扔在地上，花穴正经历又一次不可控制的高潮，在被宋老爷看到的那一刹那急速变多，大量透明的淫液像失禁一样射在光滑的红木桌面上，“呜呜……别看……”  
翻开的花唇肿得高高嘟起，阴蒂变大了好几倍破了皮充血地勃起着，大张的花壶一直在高潮，也不知道少年对这身体做了什么。  
“宝贝怎么了？怎么下面一直在喷水？”宋老爷吃了一惊，太过专注开拓少年的乳道，却忘了孕期的乳房敏感度是平时的好几倍，就这样玩弄了几乎两柱香的时间，耐力持久的宋老爷也终于忍不住要扯下腰带，直捣黄龙了，却没想到心爱的夫人早已经历几次潮吹，甚至不可控制地失禁了。  
“都怪你……都怪你……呜呜……”舒三情哭叫着捶打他，他还是恨这身子如此失态，羞耻感铺天盖地淹没他，“那里又痒又酸，你还不理我，不肯用大肉棒插进来，还一直吸我，都是你……混蛋……呜……”  
宋老爷看着那对硕大奶头也觉做得过分，当下立即扯下外袍袭裤，哄着抱着，用肉根贴上少年肥美的雌穴，“宝贝，宝宝，乖好不好，为夫这就来。”宋老爷满头大汗，那里湿滑不堪，进了几次居然都滑出来了。  
舒三情抽噎着抱紧男人，胸前又痛又爽，还涨涨的，双腿轻颤配合着分开，眼看花穴一寸一寸把阳具吃了进去，才紧紧夹着不让它出来。“嗯，嗯……动一动……”像是发情的动物遇到了解药，少年早已不顾形象，细长双腿缠在男人腰后，肉壶一送吞没了剩下在外的半根肉棒，“啊——呀啊——宋郎，动……”  
宋老爷只好把他放在红木桌上，托起两瓣肉臀大力抽送起来。  
宋老爷嘴唇再次含入红肿的乳头，连带整个奶子一边用力吸着一边疯狂干着身下的少年。  
“啊——别吸了，痛……呜——”  
每被用力吸吮乳房，肉道便狠狠绞紧一次，宋老爷爽得低吼不已，粗喘着低沉道，“阿情宝贝的骚穴水多还紧，爽死为夫了。”  
说罢还不忘啪啪拍打美人的屁股，舒三情被干得脑子一团浆糊简直无法思考，被吸奶吸得自动挺起丰乳，仰着头忘我地呻吟，双腿始终紧紧交叉夹着男人的健腰不放。  
他只觉得要被男人干死了，腹中的孩儿在这么猛烈的欢爱下居然安然无恙，他又想起男人说他是天赐的身子，那句话萦绕在他脑海里，伴随两人淫欲交欢的无上满足，他觉得有什么东西就要冲破胸膛。  
“好涨……宋郎，吸奶子……啊，呃——”红肿的奶头再次被舌头顶入，美人高叫一声，挺起双乳把更多乳肉送进男人嘴里，身子狂颤着，小腹急剧收缩，一股热意游走全身四肢百骸，随着男人一个用力顶撞，舒三情哭叫着抱紧男人宽阔的背脊，一阵奶香溢出打开的乳道，宋老爷惊喜万分，抓住双乳用力一挤，在左乳顶开洞开的乳蒂用力一吸，一股浓厚香醇的乳汁冲进了口腔，另一边乳房则直接在空中喷射出一道乳黄色乳汁！  
“呜……出来了，都出来了——”少年哭泣着抱吻上男人的头颅，大张着双腿瘫在桌子两边，肚子抽搐着往上高高拱起，花穴向上紧紧吮吸着夫君的男根，再次失禁的潮吹从两人结合的部位漏出少许，美貌的少年啜泣着，嘴里吐出不曾有过的哀求:“夫君……呜……宋郎，射进来，射满阿情的骚穴……”似乎身体还未达到最高的极乐，花穴仍然迫切地吮吸那根阳具，宋老爷舔去少年奶子上甜美的乳汁，舌头挑开诱人的红唇，与他深深地唇舌交缠。  
“嗯……呜呜……好舒服，进来，夫君，射进来……”彻底臣服于肉体的快感，舒三情被粗壮的阳具贯穿至深处，满足地吟叫爱郎的名字，宋老爷爱怜地深吻他，“阿情，为夫要射了。”  
埋在男人肩上点头，美人抽泣着小声诉说爱语，宋老爷听得心头一荡，大手托起美人的肉臀，越抬越高，到最后竟几乎直立于桌面。宋老爷不得不站上椅子，握住两条长腿分开别在自己肩膀上，从上至下深深插入舒三情的花穴，在少年高亢的浪叫中，把十几炮勇猛的阳精用力地射进了少年的花心深处。  
“呜嗯——要夫君射满骚穴……唔、好涨……”抚上隆起的肚子，舒三情被慢慢放了下来，男人抽出淫液淋淋的性器，穴内的浊液随着性器一同带了出来，“嗯……最后一次，潮吹，要来了，夫君、嗯嗯——！”颤抖的花穴在排出所有浊液后，舒三情剧烈收缩着肥美淫荡的肉道，男人按照刚才爱人在耳边的爱语请求，两指在闭合不了的肉缝处细细摩擦两瓣肥厚的蚌唇，附身用舌尖舔弄硕大的阴蒂，于是舒三情在男人深情爱抚下达到了最后一次失禁高潮。  
“呜嗯————”  
最后一次高潮最为绵长，透明的淫水一小捋一小捋从合不拢的肉洞里源源不断喷出来，乳汁也再次喷涌而出，流得胸口到处都是，宋老爷见少年双腿大开躺在湿淋淋的桌上许久回不过神，用嘴舔干净了美人身上的液体。  
“不要了……嗯……夫君……”  
“阿情真是我的宝贝，做得很好。”  
在美人脸颊轻轻一吻，“累了吧，咱们去沐浴后，你好好休息。”  
“嗯……”被打横抱起，直到进入温泉水，才清醒过来。  
宋老爷温柔地伺候着舒三情沐浴，体贴地在两人沐浴后重新把人抱回了床上。  
宋老爷取出床头柜里的一个精致瓷罐，“阿情，为夫帮你上药，这样才不会疼。”  
舒三情脸红点点头，看宋老爷把罐内红色的药膏掏出来，涂到双乳以及下体，甚至阴蒂及花穴内都仔仔细细涂了一遍。  
“这药膏是我让人从山林里带的果子做成的，有活血化瘀奇效，两人欢爱时服用，还可以进修功力。”  
对那果子舒三情略知一二，那片山林正是那次柳夕乔陷宋老爷凤庭于崖下，那两人因此结缘，在山林山洞中日夜欢好，以此果充饥。涂完之后舒三情呼吸有点急促，刚才那点触碰身体便有了反应，他脸红别过头去:“宋郎连给人上药都这般色……”  
宋老爷很是冤枉，双人有孕身体敏感度是平常几倍以上，怎能怪他，只好笑了笑道:“阿情忍一忍，上了药便不能行房了，到了今夜，便会痊愈。”  
听到宋老爷说晚上又可以做那事，舒三情羞恼:“你便一天到晚……都想着做那事的么……”  
宋老爷有心要逗弄他:“便是如此，那又如何？”  
舒三情也不是未经人事了，宋老爷的情爱让他多了些许人情味，但过度欢爱这事，一双俏眸里却写着不赞同:“即便是我，也知道纵欲过度对身体不好。”  
宋老爷哈哈一笑，“为夫自恃持久力异于常人，阿情不必多虑。”  
“……”见劝他不听，舒三情也不知再说什么好，默然不语。  
“双人孕子身体会敏感异常，每天都需要男方滋润，便是你让我不要纵欲过度，面对四位貌美如花的夫人，又怎能忍得住？”  
舒三情见说不过他，又不想继续这个话题，话锋一转，不自在道:“那你方才说，给大夫人的锦盒，那个是何物？”  
宋老爷回头看了眼桌上那个锦盒，想到要送给宋玉茗，心里忍不住一疼。  
“说来话长……”  
宋老爷大致把自己从宋劲那里知道的孕子秘方和宋玉茗一直想要有孕的情形说了一下，说完之后宋老爷神色略黯，舒三情看得出来他不忍宋玉茗受苦。  
“若我说，还有别的方法呢？”舒三情沉吟片刻，伸出手去握紧宋老爷的大手。  
“是何方法？”


	36. 老爷轻点儿 三十六 道具助孕登极乐 上

素香坊的锦盒送来不久后就被下人放到了宋玉茗房间，正好出门办事的大夫人忙活了几天，回来见那锦盒静静放在桌上，装饰精美，以为装着什么奇珍异宝，打开一看，里面的确放着他从未见过的物品。  
锦盒内静静躺着两件柔皮器具，宋玉茗不得其解，收起锦盒，抬高声音叫了侍女清芃，温声问道:“老爷可有说这锦盒作何用处？”  
清芃:“老爷并未吩咐，只说让夫人一回来看到锦盒就过去见他。”  
宋玉茗点点头，又问了些宋老爷身边的事，以及府上的安排。  
清芃一一回答，说到宋老爷房事安排时，脸色微红，按照管家说的如实禀告:“老爷这几日与三夫人四夫人在一起多些，昨日一天与二夫人去了郊外，今日二夫人被召入宫，三夫人与凤公子出去了，如今老爷在四夫人的院子里。”  
宋玉茗嗯了一声，嘴角含笑道:“我知道了，你下去吧。”  
侍女退出房外，宋玉茗怔怔看向锦盒，低笑着摇了摇头，拿起盒子，起身往舒三情所在的菊园走去。  
一路走来，阳光无比灿烂，菊园临近宋老爷书房，精心修饰过的花圃盛开各色靓丽清菊，甫一入门便觉芬芳无比，待踏上一地金英，一路走来只觉足下生香，心旷神怡。

不久之前宋老爷从外面回来，一入菊园内室，见舒三情正要午睡，大步过去抱起少年就是一阵亲热厮磨。  
两人嬉闹片刻都有些动情，舒三情待在宋府快半个月，与心上人朝夕相处，不管何时何地都能与宋老爷欢爱几度，满足男人兴致勃勃的欲望。此刻他俏眸含羞，脸上浮现浅浅红晕，蜜色的胸乳被胸衣包裹着展现在男人眼下，两人肌肤相贴，宋老爷心下一荡，滚烫的大手抚摸少年后背，再到纤瘦腰肢，最后停留在长摆盖住的翘臀上，打着圈或轻或重揉搓起来。  
宋老爷不住啄吻少年胸前裸露出来的蜜色肌肤，听到少年发出赞叹的喘息，火热嘴唇吻遍他胸前每一个地方。  
“嗯……”屁股被揉得翘起来，男人湿热的气息喷在自己胸前，舒三情舒服地仰起头，衣摆下不着寸缕的骚处开始情动地分泌淫液。  
男人的嘴唇在高耸的乳肉上游移，大手从胸衣穿过，把胸衣推到那对奶子上面，又大又圆的奶子跳弹出优美弧度，宋老爷嘬吻嫩滑的乳峰，情动的妻子开始泌出每次欢爱开端的初乳，男人嘴角含笑，衔起一边奶头津津有味品尝了起来。  
“嗯……嗯……”男人的脸埋在硕乳之间来回舔弄吸吮他的敏感，舒三情横坐在男人怀里，腰间长摆微微分叉开，少年粉色肉茎顶起透明衣料，隐约可见蜜穴的淫液流得腿根处湿湿黏黏，淫靡气味在空中涌动。  
“等不及了？”男人轻笑一声，食指中指探入腿间，轻轻一分，瞬间没入到指根，随意搅动湿滑的雌穴。  
“嗯……”舒三情脸色潮红软倒在宋老爷肩头，看不见的两根粗长手指在下面快速抽插，水声越来越大，“嗯慢……慢些……”  
腿间透明衣料被浸染湿透，下身一直在被手指插出水，黏滑的私处不停传来淫荡水声，小腹酸软无力，舒三情迷离双眼迎上宋老爷火热的眼神，骚穴一缩一缩绞起体内的手指。  
“嗯……”顶起衣料的可爱性器再也受不住泄了精，浊液溢出弄脏透明的衣摆，打湿的衣料贴在肉茎上描绘出少年性器的形状，滑腻的私处全是他的淫液，舒三情红着脸默默收拢双腿，轻轻夹住男人手腕，随他玩弄自己的穴。  
渐渐露出隐藏在稀疏草丛里的私密雌花，那里已由两指添加到三指，因抽插带出的淫水湿透整个手掌，那里被玩得又湿又热，舒三情舒服地快飘起来，兀自夹紧双腿不容手指离去:“宋郎，该进来了……要忍不住了……”  
“阿情宝贝里面太湿了，怎么这么多水，这可不好进去。”  
“进来……我受不住了……呜嗯……骚穴好热，好痒……”  
主动送上自己红润唇瓣，舌尖舔入男人张开的嘴里，舒三情见他没有回应，只差快羞哭了出来，怀了孕的身子异常敏感饥渴，男人每日都要肏他的穴，如今玩半天也不进来，少年双手解开臀下男人被渗湿的袍子，那根热铁顶得他屁股可疼，“想要夫君进来……”  
宋老爷眸色一沉，让他放出昂扬粗大的雄根，看着少年熟练抬高臀部，饥渴的蜜穴翕动着凑近，舒三情缓缓坐下，握住滚烫的阳具对准前穴，一旦吞入大龟头便急不可耐整个坐下！  
“啊啊——”舒三情跨坐在男人身上，光是吞吃完那根硕大便要抖着高潮了，双手按在男人腹肌，蜜臀一下接一下起落，淫穴频频出水吃得肉棒好不快活。  
舒三情嘴上一阵又一阵呻吟，高声浪叫甚至传出室外，让脚刚踏入敞开大门的宋玉茗脸上一红，大夫人走多几步转到室内，便见一少年坐在自己的夫君身上，摇晃着硕乳正要递进男人嘴里，两手在身下人结实的腹肌上勉强支撑，两瓣蜜臀正快速地上下耸动，不知餍足地吞吐男人肉棒。  
“啊、啊——好舒服…哈啊、啊——”少年毫无顾忌的呻吟让男人性欲高涨，在肉臀坐下的同时往上狠狠一顶。  
“啊啊、啊——”  
两人沉迷欢爱的情景看得宋玉茗呼吸一滞，脸颊滚烫。  
“受不住了，别一直顶进去，嗯、嗯——不行……进子宫了，啊出来……”  
少年深陷欲情没注意到来人，宋老爷却早就知道玉茗站在那里。  
“嗯呜……不要、那里，啊——”一个挺身深插进四夫人的子宫，竟把少年干得猛然直起身子，坐在男人根上抖着臀不敢动，“孩子，不要、啊、顶到了……好激烈，不……啊啊——”两条细腿夹紧男人腰侧，舒三情抽泣着狂摆腰肢，像要把阳具榨干，快速颠荡双臀，体内龟头狠狠擦过他的宫口，舒三情尖叫一声，坐在男人胯上挺着肚子潮吹了。  
丈夫直起身用力吮吸他的乳道，从前戏开始的初乳到现在，乳汁早已喝光，就连这次高潮也没法再分泌乳汁。  
“宝贝奶水真少……”男人不太满意，吐出肿大好几倍的乳头，被玩大乳晕上的深红乳蒂张着小口像在呼吸，里面断断续续涌出几缕人乳。  
“没有了……没有奶了……”继续耸动着高潮的骚穴吞吃夫君的阳具，体内的顶端一下一下戳在过他的宫口，引得他身躯一阵娇颤，“呜嗯——宋郎，里面……射里面……”  
宋玉茗看到少年胸前高耸乳峰漏出几滴奶汁，明明都还在高潮，却摆着细瘦纤腰不断吞吐夫君的阳具，蜜色的漂亮肉体与男人雄健结实的身躯交缠在一块，画面淫荡又色情。  
宋玉茗一时看呆过去。  
直到他听男人低沉性感的声音拒绝了少年提议:“不行哦……茗儿来了，要给他才行。”  
舒三情这才抬眼看到门旁站着的大夫人，羞得惊呼一声，穴一下子慌乱夹紧，他此刻正得趣不已，见玉茗来了心下羞愧，又舍不得那根肉棒，遂俏眸含泪羞耻催道:“宋郎……再顶顶那里……快点，快——”  
男人明明还没娶他，却整天把肉棒放进还不是自己妻子的淫穴里，舒三情羞耻地低头躲进宋老爷怀里，他快要在大夫人面前无地自容了，还没进门就已经大了肚子不说，在正室面前对别人的夫君张开双腿，穴里满满塞着大肉棒，插得他淫水横流就没停过。  
“呜……”舒三情在宋老爷耳边闷哼不已，实是骚穴被插干到又浪又软，“宋郎，嗯……要到了，要到了，啊，啊……”  
蜜穴突然加快吞吐速度，次次用宫口擦上对方粗壮冠部，爽得舒三情咬紧嘴唇，紧紧抱住男人蜜臀次次往前狂送，骚点被干得变大两倍，才经历完高潮的身子在不断汹涌的快感来袭下再登顶峰，两团乳肉随动作上下跳动，舒三情一声长吟，身子在男人怀里往前一送，连叫几声爱郎的名字后颤抖着潮吹了。  
宋老爷抽出身子，把犹自喘息的舒三情放平躺在床上，挺着粗壮阳具下床来到床头，握住大屌轻拍少年通红脸颊，舒三情看着那根粗大涨紫阳具，也不管上面全是自己的骚液，顺从地张嘴含了进去。  
“呜嗯……哈……嗯……”  
少年如痴如醉吃着夫君的阳具，宋玉茗看得脸红不已，他腿间早已湿润，此刻也不作姿态，直接过去撩起袍子脱了袭裤再除下衣裳，露出的白玉身子泛起微微粉色，温润美好的脸庞贴上宋老爷身后。  
宋老爷把人抱入怀中，宋玉茗一时眼里只有自己的丈夫，四唇相接，男人收紧环腰手臂，迫不及待撬开大夫人的唇舌，强势搜刮美人的津液。  
“嗯……唔……”  
白皙身子被强壮男人单手拦腰抱住，宋玉茗被吻得差点喘不过气，手掌抚上宋老爷结实胸膛，缓缓向上绕到颈后，男人用力一提他便整个半身全贴在对方身上，两人身子紧贴着两舌交缠，白玉身子微颤着想要挣扎，宋老爷却横臂紧拢激烈缠吻，粗喘着挑逗美人的舌根上颚，把大夫人吻得意乱情迷，而美人下身早就勃起的白净肉根贴在自己黑丛处，摇摇晃晃不停分泌透明的淫液。  
“唔……不行，再来，会射的…哈啊…唔嗯……”宋玉茗承受不住躲避呻吟，呻吟中带着羞耻又着急的颤音，精致性器颤巍巍在茂密阴毛里来回蹭着，宋老爷不饶他，依旧霸道盖上自己唇印。  
敏感的身子再也忍不住颤抖起来，余光下舒三情还在埋头舔舐夫君肉棒，想到自己即将因为亲吻就泄精就感到羞愧，他一分神，下一波更是不容拒绝的侵占，男人撺掇他的唇舌与之共舞，两人唾液在空中牵起银丝，炙热的呼吸交缠彼此，宋玉茗快被亲的精神恍惚，室内一时全是大夫人抵抗不能娇喘吟哦，下身亦无意识地抖动，黑丛中那根白净性器形状变大，充血的顶端冠口打开，再抖几下竟就这样泄出白浊，一条条喷在男人茂密的阴毛上。  
舒三情一愣，往上看去，大夫人早软成泥似的，状若无骨攀附男人，嘴里还吐出让男人快肏他穴等淫话浪语。  
舒三情脸红心想，这大夫人平日知书达理温柔恭敛，到了床上竟也如荡妇一般。  
少年看到男人的大龟头因宋玉茗的浪叫一下子溢出的粘液，那根阳具已蓄势待发粗长涨紫，根部肉眼可见的阳筋爆了出来，看似到了极限却又迟迟不肯发泄。  
舒三情舌尖刺入柔软的肉冠，顺着阳筋纹路来回吮吸侧边，之后整根贯满口腔，就着津液润滑用力吞吐宋老爷的涨紫阳具。  
宋玉茗高潮后软软贴在宋老爷胸前，低头看到男人勃起雄根在那小嘴里进进出出，未高潮的雌穴开始淫痒不止，美人双腿合拢处早已布满透明花液，脸红心跳看向宋老爷：“老爷………”  
“乖茗儿……为夫这就给你。”宋老爷轻抚舒三情脸庞让他歇息，从小嘴里抽出全是津液的粗壮男根，分开宋玉茗的湿穴，缓缓插了进去。  
硬挺无比的凶器破开娇小花穴，宋玉茗不似凤庭舒三情那般能快速分泌大量淫水以供男人顺畅抽插，即便会情动分泌蜜水，男人勃大如儿臂粗的凶器一下子就插进来，雌穴几日不曾承欢紧致非常，仅吞进半截就让宋玉茗倒在一边，大口喘气。  
见宋玉茗咬紧红唇，眼角都痛出泪来，宋老爷连忙抽了出来，“是为夫莽撞了……”转而换做探入两指进穴，那里本就湿润，两指在雌穴变着角度戳刺，玉茗打开双腿让男人玩他穴，合着渐渐变多的蜜水抽插自如后，宋老爷才再次握紧阳根慢慢进入。  
“呜——太大了……”蹙眉含唇，宋玉茗涨红满脸，泪珠滑落脸颊，握紧宋老爷肩头站着让他进入。  
舒三情坐床上见宋玉茗那处堪堪吃入宋老爷阳具，半根进入像已极限，徒留半根粗壮在外，深色阳具插在嫩红肉穴中细细抽插，把一双淫美花唇撑开到极致，花唇上的肉蒂探出头来被阳筋擦过，白玉臀部又圆又弹轻晃着越吞越多，直到整根阳具一鼓作气全部没入，大夫人失声娇吟急喘，被充满的愉悦让他紧紧抱住宋老爷，两人彻底结合在一起，美人阴阜情动抽搐着，一股股分泌的淫液挤了出来，涂在黑硬草丛上泥泞斑驳甚是淫靡不堪。  
“嗯……呜嗯……全进来了……”一旦开拓完毕，宋老爷不由分说按住那对白臀就是几百下不停的肏干，玉茗被插得神智模糊，仰着头胡乱呻吟，穴里不受控制在出水，臀部被用力揉开，浪穴被干得又湿又软，一双温润眼眸盈满水汽，红唇微张露出贝齿，“老爷，啊……慢些……”  
“茗儿抓好了。”宋老爷低声一笑，亲亲宋玉茗侧颜，肩上的可爱头颅蹭了蹭，双腿缓缓夹紧男人腰间。  
舒三情慵懒躺床上看过去，便见宋老爷抱着大夫人边走边干，干得宋玉茗啊啊直叫，“啊，啊——好深……夫君肏进茗儿子宫了，呜啊——”  
“骚穴水越来越多了，里面好滑……唔——别夹那么紧，乖……”  
“你放我下来……我没力气了，呼嗯……”  
“再等会儿，抱紧……唔——！”  
宋老爷抱劳浑身无力的玉茗来到桌前，腰下还不忘频繁撞击，把人撞得东摇西晃，碰歪了桌上安然置放玉茗带来的锦盒，盖子掉下露出里面深紫绸缎，“茗儿可知锦盒里放的物事作何用处？”  
“茗儿不知……”瘫软在宋老爷怀里，穴内被硬刃一下一下杵着，美人受用得哪还管锦盒不锦盒的，只想男人又快又狠顶他子宫，穴抽搐着夹紧大肉棒不停泌水，“夫君……用力干茗儿……嗯——”  
宋老爷被狠狠一夹，爽得低吼出声，当即坐在桌上按住宋玉茗，又狠又快在白臀间用力抽插。  
“啊啊——啊，快，啊……要到了，骚穴要潮吹了………啊啊，老爷好猛，啊——”大夫人失控尖叫，任泪划下纵享狂浪的肉欲，满室均是啪啪肉体与结合的水声，男人绷紧大腿和臀部，一丝不苟按住美人纤腰，肏得眼睛都发红，“呜……射了，骚穴要潮吹了……”胯部力道又狠又快把白臀都撞红了，滚烫如铁的肉刃大力干进紧窄女穴，宋玉茗失声娇吟不断，骤然拔高，宋老爷腰部用力一挺，咬上美人潋滟红唇，在宋玉茗高潮时同时激射了出来。  
“唔呃————”  
大量滚烫的阳精发射进肏开的子宫，烫得内嬖酸软不已，宋玉茗仰头闷哼，只觉下半身不由自己控制，体内深处被一根热铁捅穿一般，被射精的快感充斥全身，他不由得紧贴男人腹部以掩饰过于兴奋而不断高潮的雌穴，宋老爷巡上他脖子再到嘴唇，再滑到脸颊锁骨来到胸前，大舌一卷美人乳头，吸吮品尝。  
“嗯……嗯……好涨……”被灌满的骚穴不等多时又开始瘙痒，玉茗平坦胸脯上乳尖凸起，娇艳欲滴，宋老爷边含住吮吸，边拿过锦盒的两样事物。  
玉茗含羞看向男人，缓缓摆臀吞吐男人射后的欲望，肉穴充溢两人淫液，上下耸动带出甚多，不出几下结合处便已湿滑不堪，雌穴闭合不上，含住男人大屌细细按摩。  
见男人从锦盒拿出其中一件，形状漆黑如同“丁”字，横竖成圈，带有二指宽，均是柔软羊皮制成，皮质光滑，竖圈的两头牵在横圈两端弯吊在空中，上有两处小面积柔皮相连，相连处中空一小圈，不知要放入什么，此物看似奇怪又不知何用处，宋玉茗看得不甚解，只隐约觉得这是拿来闺房助兴之用，害羞别过头去，默默继续套弄身下阳物，套得那根再次变大变硬，被宋老爷按住停下动作。  
“茗儿，为夫帮你穿上它。”宋老爷亲昵道，抬高美人臀部抽出湿漉漉的阳具，解开横面一端圈上玉茗细腰，竖条绕过美人腿根穿过丰满双臀，抽紧皮带接入横圈另一端，宋玉茗被此物勒得略不自在，穿上漆黑皮具，衬得玉肤洁白无瑕，又因自身性器与花穴仅被两片皮革堪堪遮住，反而显得无比淫荡。  
“这……”宋玉茗大羞，无法控制勃起的肉茎一旦微微撑起那片皮革，就勒得花穴处的皮革分开，原来女穴那处柔皮仅贴在皮带上，而此处皮带竟可一分为三，上端一被勒紧，下端两条皮带会紧贴着两瓣阴唇分开，皮革能挡住两瓣阴唇，却挡不住中间一根贯在雌穴上的黑带，透过缝隙便可见粉色层叠的穴肉上竖贯一根黑色竖线，上下两片皮革连接处中空的小圈一下就套进敏感的阴蒂，阴蒂勃起激凸被皮圈卡住，动挣间把宋玉茗折腾得无法言语，只觉这淫具十分厉害，一时倒在宋老爷身上娇喘连连，眸色艳丽，不复清明。


	37. 老爷轻点儿 三十七 道具助孕登极乐 下

“嗯……这，这好厉害……阴蒂变大了，呜……夫君，茗儿又要去了，呜……”细腰不断向前拱起，淫穴外那根竖贯的黑线一直撩拨他不满足的淫痒，两瓣大阴唇从分开皮革里挤了出来，厚厚的肉唇夹住那根黑线，只见那根黑线从阴蒂圈延伸而出勒入两片大阴唇内，后又出现勒住张合后穴，才与分开其他两条皮带接在一起直达另一端。  
“啊，啊……好酸……夫君，骚穴好想要夫君的大肉棒进来……呜……”矜持的蚌唇紧闭却关不住涌出的淫潮，淫具让宋玉茗痒哭了出来，肉穴分泌大量淫水湿透皮革，湿淋淋流了一桌，“呜……好痒，受不住了……骚穴要大肉棒插进来，啊啊……”  
宋玉茗瘫倒在桌，身体颤抖不住抽噎，黑发湿乱打散在身侧，平日温顺模样陷入情欲十分惹人怜爱，宋老爷心疼又兴奋，欲根不自觉涨大一圈。  
“茗儿宝贝，为夫待会要把令一事物放入你穴里，会有些疼，能受得住吗？”宋老爷欲根在花穴外贴住花蒂逡巡，宋玉茗泪波辗转，咬唇羞怯，“老爷……你怎么不进来……”  
宋老爷心疼他欲望难耐，温声解释道:“夫人莫慌，此物用于助孕，夫人只要用此二物养穴，过不多久即可得偿所愿，就是法子辛苦了些。”说罢宋老爷温柔亲吻玉茗眼睑，吻去他眼角泪珠，再看美人眉眼氤氲，正低头含目掩去羞耻和难堪，戴着圈带的身子一抽一抽兴奋得直冒水，眼波泛泪嘴上却温顺答应着:“如此，嗯……便能得子，也好……”  
宋老爷不忍他欲情难抑，拿过锦盒中另一事物，那是个羊皮做成的套子，套子顶端伸出一细长皮塞，“夫人莫怪我，得先需要夫人数登极乐，直到最乐处由为夫戴上这套子，把阳精注入宫腔，以顶塞堵住宫口不让流出，再以药柱填塞皮套，每日如此，作为养穴备孕用。”  
宋玉茗闻言大羞不已，想到每日要戴上这圈带还含入此物，禁不住红晕密布，香汗淋漓，“每日如此……岂不是行动不便，那岂不是只能……”  
“茗儿哪日能适应了，便可继续走动。”宋老爷在他耳边低语，“宋劲的夫人采琉璃便是如此得孕，相信茗儿不久就能如他一般顺利。”玉茗嘴唇翕动还想说什么，但见宋老爷用心至此，遂红着脸默许。  
戴上如此羞耻的圈带，宋玉茗被男人抱回床上，原本躺着的舒三情不知何时已不见人，身子被一抱一放都能牵扯到阴带的撩拨，他的女穴和阴蒂阴茎都逃不过圈带的联动摩擦，一时也顾不上舒三情不见之事，玉茎和骚穴都十分渴望纾解痒意，他在床上乱蹭扭动，双穴越磨那根黑带越发觉得淫痒难耐，“嗯……老爷，摸摸那里……”  
宋老爷两指分开玉茗女穴，露出被浸湿光滑的黑带，指尖勾起黑带又让它弹回去，啪一声打在水润肉穴上，勃起的阴蒂被这一拉箍得更紧，电击般快感与痛感瞬间激得美人高声喘叫，来回几次，抽得嫩穴又是涌出一大股水。  
“呜呜……嗯呜……又要去了……”红肿雌穴被玩得像熟透的桃子，阴阜高高鼓起两瓣大阴唇外翻，透明的蜜水不停从粉穴泄出来，湿透了来回弹拨的手指，“忍不住了……嗯——”  
潮水一时把黑带喷成弧形，待得玉茗高潮后身子脱力，那条黑带又重新勒进两瓣肉唇间，像是蚂蚁入髓的淫痒重又袭来，美人花穴止不住颤栗地一开一合吞吐淫液，丝毫没有一点办法。  
“嗯哼……嗯唔……”  
宋老爷握紧欲根开拓张合后穴，就在宋玉茗高潮那刻缓缓插了进去，甫一进入便觉爱妻的后穴也如前穴般又紧又滑，当即大开大合干了起来。  
“啊、啊——”  
宋老爷干他后穴，前穴就失禁地流水，双乳被大手占据按揉挺立的缨红，两人激烈吻作一团，男人不断撞击他的臀部，肏得宋玉茗凌乱哭泣，高潮迭起，一波接着一波，被阴带勒紧的阴唇大开肉穴，淌下大量的阴精，像水柱般倾泻而下，一时之间源源不绝。  
“前面好想要……夫君肏茗儿的前面……嗯啊，好猛啊……阴蒂要、玩坏了……呜啊——”  
“还不行……呼……”宋老爷粗喘着，更是用力撞击身下的美人。  
“受不了了……呜啊——忍不住了、好酸，好大——啊啊——”  
“茗儿，唔——”被又一阵后穴高潮搅缠夹紧，男人低吼一声，稳住心神，抓住玉茗双臂越发用力干进菊洞骚点，把美人干得失声哭泣，泪眼连连低声求饶。“不行了……呜……停下来，那里停不下来了，呜呜……老爷，夫君——”被这样迟迟不满足还是头一次，玉茗泪如雨下，被欲望折磨得欲仙欲死，明明不断被肏穴不断高潮却还是无法满足，快感越是强烈随之而来的空虚更是让他欲热难填，全身泛红的躯体软绵无力，趴在床上顺从接纳男人无休无止的欲望。  
“宋郎……够了，快进来……想要宋郎的大鸡巴肏骚穴…好可怕，呃嗯——里面又要去了——”  
已记不清前穴经历了多少次高潮，阴蒂一直被男人刺激，而男人迟迟不肯进前穴，更让玉茗难过得哭泣不已。  
美人跪在床上压低腰，撅着屁股被宋老爷大力肏弄，脸埋在软枕里，身子被干得往前倒，意识越来越恍惚，他只知道宋老爷还在干他的后穴，前穴似乎已分泌不出更多淫水，那条作祟黑带已被拉到一边，牵扯扣着阴蒂的圆环往下一轧，玉茗颤着的呻吟突然拔高，本不再淌水的花穴再次强行射出一条水柱打在床上。  
“不行了……啊，小腹好酸……好难过，呜……好想射……”  
精致漂亮的玉茎撑起覆盖的皮革，淫水把床喷得到处都是，玉茗被干得神智模糊，当男人扯开那片皮革，他便反射般夹紧肉臀浑身颤抖地失禁了，“唔呃——尿了……夫君，我……唔……”失禁的耻态让宋玉茗羞愧地失声哭了出来，那里持续射出淡黄尿液，淋湿两人身下黏滑的床褥，虽已不是第一次失禁，但久久的高潮与未被满足的耻态尽收男人眼底，而射完尿液床褥已不能再用，他羞得快晕过去，看到宋老爷抽出性器抱他入怀，下了床仅在地上铺几件衣裳，又开始干了进来。  
这次男人终于肏他前穴，那里本已停了淫水，没想被插了数下又开始泌了出来。  
“嗯，嗯嗯……”酸麻淫穴终于盼得那根滚烫男根，玉茗无力躺在衣服上，连小腹也被抽插撑出形状，他脑袋浑浑噩噩的，全身注意力都集中感受肉穴里冲撞的滚烫阳根，喉咙嘶哑断断续续发出低吟，温润脸上满脸欲色，眼角泛红，唇舌微抿，玉茗失神看向屋顶，身子被干得发颤，早已不知自己雌穴失禁，绷着小腹阴精泄得一塌糊涂。  
“嗯嗯……唔啊……骚穴好舒服……”雌穴完全成了男人欲根的容器，黑色阴带被撇到一边，宋老爷为了抽出阳具套上套子，放开按住顶部肿大阴蒂一下使劲抽了出来，带出大片淫水后迅速套上皮套又用力插了进去。  
“唔——”男人套上皮具阳具好似又粗了几分，一入穴直接肏入宫口，把皮具上的塞顶入玉茗的子宫，皮塞顶部上有刺穿的小口，就等阳精用力灌入后不能外泄，塞在宫口以封锁助孕。  
“茗儿……为夫要射了。”  
宋老爷喘着粗气，浑身大汗，他已是忍到极限，大手抱紧身下失神的美人，腰部往前高速蛮撞几十下，终于粗声大吼着射了出来。  
“啊啊——呜啊……好烫，茗儿的子宫要坏了…呜要坏了……”几十股滚烫的阳精穿过塞孔迅猛又有力打在宫嬖上，男人覆在玉茗身上尽情地射精，一股股的又浓又多，射的时间又长，阳精湮没过窄小的宫腔而被堵住，只能微微撑大宫嬖，给宋玉茗带来覆灭灵魂的快感。  
“呜啊啊————好涨啊，夫君……射太多了——啊啊……我不要了，不要了……”宋玉茗承受不住哭泣摇头，身体却轻易接纳了夫君的播种，腰身贪欲地拱起在半空，就像是为了这一刻，死死咬住那根阳具不放。男人射后两指按住皮塞贴在阴唇周围的一圈软皮缓缓抽出，玉茗见他把那孽根抽出来又软声哭了，“你……你又待如何了……”  
“宝贝别哭了，就差最后那点了，把里头骚水排出来为夫好为你塞药柱。”  
宋玉茗听他说就要结束了，这才歇泪点头，让他再次分开淫穴，好让浸泡皮具的淫水全数流了出来。  
“呜……宋郎，还要多久……”  
“快了，宝贝。”宋老爷一边亲他一边揉他被塞满的穴，皮塞紧紧杵在里头分毫不动，里面淫水还没流完，宋玉茗怕他揉穴里面更停不下来了，急得又要哭了，“老爷，你别揉了……”  
“好好好……那怎么办……”宋老爷真怕这一向温柔的夫人又哭了，心里疼他疼得紧，“茗儿宝贝说该如何，你这穴水不停，不能给你上药啊。”  
宋玉茗摇头抽噎不已，只好嗫道:“夫君……夫君帮我吧……让里面一次出来，让骚水全出来……呜呜……”  
看心爱之人如此被欲望折腾，宋老爷爱怜道:“茗儿别急，为夫这就帮你。”说罢手移到充血肿大的私处，轻柔挑逗着比原来大了数倍的阴核。  
“嗯……”一向温润的大夫人没了主意，躺在地上再次对男人张开双腿，露出被阴带圈住的肉蒂，“轻点儿……那里好肿……”  
男人低头张嘴用舌尖舔刷美人私处极度的敏感，耳边传来玉茗越来越大声的淫叫，“呜啊……好麻，好疼……”  
舌头变着角度来回拍打可怜的肉蒂，玉茗的臀部越抬越高，腰身肉眼可见的频率剧烈颤抖起来，“好酸……阴蒂要破了，唔啊——夫君，茗儿要射了……又要潮吹了，呜呜按住那里，会出来————”  
不等宋老爷反应，玉茗抢先紧紧按住雌穴中的皮具，敞大洞开的花唇再也收合不拢往两边凸起翻开，无数透明的淫液随着玉茗大叫喷洒出来，透过手指缝隙射出的淫水又多又远，连带肉茎前端又射出许多新涌出的清澈尿液，淫乐极致的潮吹持续时间长达一刻之久，而因两件淫具宋玉茗也体验了前所未有的极致快感。  
“嗯，嗯……结束了……”手指还紧紧按住那个皮具，高潮后脱力躺在衣服上，任由宋老爷移开他手塞入早已准备好的二指粗药柱，男人拉回勒进他阴唇的阴带和两侧皮革，淫穴早已红肿淫靡不堪，小面积的皮革也只能遮盖部分，丰满的阴阜鼓在两旁，似有把皮革吞入之势，男人又把上面皮革扯回原处盖住玉茗射过尿的玉茎，圈住的阴蒂早已解放不出，想必日后也得如此每日保持此状态，好让雌穴习惯随时情动分泌淫水，达到助孕的目的。  
“夫人辛苦了……为夫这就准备药浴，之后给茗儿好好上药。”手掌托起玉茗脸颊细细抚摸，宋老爷见他如此顺从懂事，心里更是又爱又疼。  
药浴十分重要，舒三情给出的方法，是洛月观独门秘方，需定时泡进药浴滋养身体，他与胞弟柳夕乔从小身子就不一样，也是师父为了培养他，从小用此药浴助于练功健体，却没想到这竟让他双人身子早早发育健全，不过欢爱几次便能有孕产子。  
加上宋玉茗体含药柱，两相叠加效果更是翻倍，趁着刚经历极乐，子宫里全是男精入浴，才能精体神全部吸收药的功力。  
宋玉茗听闻要泡药浴放松，嘴角疲惫牵起一丝笑容，见宋老爷眼里全是心疼与歉意，他的脸颊回蹭手掌，温声回应:“不辛苦……我愿意的。”  
“茗儿……”  
没过多久，下人搬进两大浴桶，舒三情穿着袍子跟在后头，指挥先倒哪桶水再到哪桶，他虽不如柳夕乔擅医术，但对于这药浴再熟悉不过。  
屋子里顿时升腾阵阵药材清香，宋老爷把玉茗抱入清水浴桶，两人洗了片刻，宋老爷再同样把玉茗抱入药浴桶中。  
“泡浴时需要按摩，宋郎照我说的，给大夫人按摩吧。”  
“阿情，谢谢你。”宋玉茗趴在浴桶上，手臂搭在边沿，透过水汽看向那个还不甚熟悉的俏丽少年，本以为是宋老爷强迫人家，现在看来，倒是自己多虑了。  
舒三情受到感谢不知如何回应，宋老爷亲了亲少年嘴唇，他脸红红的，心里也不知是何滋味，只觉能帮到男人，还能得到大夫人的感谢，他还是有点高兴的。  
“也不算什么，我帮你换下水。”  
宋老爷与玉茗相视一笑，两人一个按摩一个闭眼休憩，男人时不时出声询问力度如何，是否手重了，宋玉茗都一一温声回应。舒三情甚少感受过这样的时刻，面对自己的情郎与他人你侬我侬，此时竟无一丝妒忌埋怨，甚至连自己也没发现，与那两人对话时，自己也会露出会心的笑容。


	38. 老爷轻点儿 三十八 宁静的一天

从那日后，宋老爷处处留心宋玉茗的起居行动，三番四次叮嘱侍女清芃妥帖照料，如有情况必须及时上报。  
宋玉茗见状脸上一红，那圈带平时不去注意也罢，只是体内药柱和宫塞让他一时难以习惯，若是坐下倒好，一旦走动，体内那根药柱就跟活起来似的，一下一下侵犯他的雌穴，卡进宫口的宫塞让他全身敏感到了极点，身体随时因为快感发骚发热，以致走几步就要停下，每天在房里来回行走，不一会儿便全身瘫软，脸色潮红倒在床上低吟，无人安慰的私处细细抽搐，那药棒戳得他的穴又软又热发了骚水，却又无甚力道只能紧紧夹着聊以慰藉。  
这日，宋玉茗在房里又开始适应行走，与有身孕的夫人们一样穿上透明纱衣，下摆里除了圈带什么都没穿。这时宋老爷刚从外面回来，便看到自己的大夫人倒在床上，薄如蝉翼的透明下衣贴在两腿间，被淫水渗湿露出底下皮具圈带黑色的形状，以及被包裹的雌穴，和雌穴上凸起而撑出形状的阴蒂。  
宋老爷衣服脱也不脱，坐下直接分开他湿透的肉唇，拿出穴里填塞的东西，只半扯开袭裤就把整个勃起的阳具全塞了进去。  
“啊——嗯……呼嗯……”  
宋老爷的动作不算粗鲁却有点急躁，那根滚烫肉刃像是硬了许久，才一入穴便急不可耐干了起来。  
噗呲噗呲的水声大得整间房子都在回响，宋玉茗羞得无法直视那人，温顺地依在男人怀里乖乖被干。  
“老爷，怎么……这么早就回来了……”  
抬眼看向自己的夫君，雌穴被肏得舒服，宋玉茗迷离半眯着眼，红唇溢出好听的低吟。  
宋老爷轻吻他，抽出来把他翻了个身又插进去:“想你了。”  
肉穴软软含住那根阳具妥帖吮吸着，湿滑的花道任男人随意戳刺，宋老爷一个挺身干进了宋玉茗的花心深处，美人惊呼一声，顿时软在床上吟叫连连，手指深深陷入锦被，“我也想你……啊，啊啊……”  
粗热的肉刃在两瓣白臀间进进出出，两人就在床边纵享云雨，宋老爷压在半裸的美人身上肆意留下唇印，腰部一次比一次用力撞击身下人丰满鼓起的阴阜，次次顶在宋玉茗的骚点又碾又磨，铺天快感从下体升腾至全身，玉茗被干得云里雾里，只懂顺从地迎合身后人不知节制的抽插。  
好舒服……  
“呃，啊啊……”  
加上私处的圈带在勒紧勃起的阴茎和阴蒂，使得下体三处敏感得像在同时被玩弄，越来越多的淫水从结合处挤出来，被抽插打成细腻白沫流下脚踏，宋老爷提起玉茗膝弯摊压在床上，骑上美人丰满白臀，男根往前一送，迎入湿滑的阴道直达最深处。  
“啊好深，啊啊——”  
体内那根滚烫阳具快把玉茗的脑子烫晕了，尤其子宫入口早被宫塞日夜侵犯，敏感更甚以前数倍，此时男人的肉冠抵在那里要进不进地戳刺碾磨，登时把宋玉茗磨得高声大叫起来。  
“啊……不要……被这么磨，会忍不住，唔——”  
“茗儿今天这么快，是不是等很久了？”宋老爷暂时抽出涨紫阳具，晃着大屌把上面的淫液全涂到玉茗白嫩肉臀上。  
“唔——”鼓得和馒头一样的肉户被碾扁在床沿上大大分开，玉茗脸埋在床里，失神地享受体内翻涌的快感，下体卡在床沿剧烈的颤抖，眼里失去了清明，只懂喃喃答道:“嗯……早些时候，练习适应……差点就去了……”  
“茗儿真乖，不知有没有自己取下来过？”宋老爷揉起丰满弹性的肉臀，白臀手感绵软滑腻，他转而摸上美人胸前，擒住两颗嫣红肉粒，细细搓揉，整个人覆在宋玉茗白皙背后又亲又吻，拨开湿乱黑发在美人耳边低语。  
“没，没有…”男人的嘬吻划过他的背脊，舌尖轻舔美妙的蝴蝶骨，顺着腰线一路往下，手指不忘绕着花穴打圈按摩，湿淋淋两瓣肉唇一收一缩，手指和肉棒都不肯进去，四处的挑逗勾得身下人一阵阵细颤，宋玉茗嘴里不住吐出甜腻呻吟，“别弄我了……嗯嗯，进来……射进来，夫君，啊——”  
宋老爷咬住一边乳头用力吸吮，腰身用力一顶，沉甸甸的阳具一下破开湿滑肉道，横冲直撞肆意插得那里疯狂流水。玉茗受不住仰头娇喘，男人干得又深又重，花穴就像被阳具钉在床上肏弄，男人就在他身后不停往前撞，满屋子都是两人交合的各种淫荡声音。  
“射吧，唔嗯……受不住了，呃嗯……”  
宋老爷干得尽兴无比，也不等抽出来换上皮具，直接顶了一下把大龟头塞进迫不及待张开的宫口，半截龟头突了进去，对准柔嫩腔嬖就是一阵疯狂射精。  
“啊啊——”记不清到底花穴自己喷了多久的阴精，玉茗脑袋里早已一片空白，雌穴非常愉悦地接受了宋老爷的授精，他身体颤得厉害，隐约感觉自己又高潮了一次，浑浑噩噩中听到自己高声叫了起来，湿得一塌糊涂的私处又酸又麻，接着便听到地板上传来哗啦啦喷水落地的声音，期间隐约夹着宋老爷的低叹。  
“茗儿…晕过去了……茗儿？”  
宋老爷没想到宋玉茗竟晕了过去，想来这几日淫具对夫人身体的改造颇有成效，方才那阵激烈的潮吹又长又久，在他射精完后塞上皮具，依然能从肉洞中激喷出数道有力的水柱洒在地面上，那阵阴精射得又多又远，与往常欢爱时的反应完全不同。  
宋老爷轻轻唤着宋玉茗，半晌也不见人醒来，知他定是累了，翻过美人大腿，阴带上两处小面积柔皮仅仅遮住玉茗的羞耻处，那花穴被肏得狠了，闭合不了甚至把柔皮吃了点进去。宋老爷见玉茗花穴还在饥渴收缩着，满脸宠溺看着晕过去的夫人道:“看来上了药，还得继续养着才行。”

宋老爷稍作清理让宋玉茗安稳睡下后离开了大夫人的梅园，路上忽听到一阵风声，带起不远处的竹林沙沙作响，碧绿竹叶簌簌飘落，绕进园子一看，竟是一幕难得的画面。  
“凤庭，没想到吧，这些白子我可就不客气了。”  
“星楚棋高一着，可不知这几步，又如何？”  
“……”  
“这些黑子，在下也不客气了。”  
“你——不算不算，再来一盘！”  
宋老爷既奇且异，他的二夫人和三夫人竟破天荒的在下棋！  
严星楚输多赢少，大呼重来重来，丝毫不见平日对凤庭的隔阂。  
凤庭清冷的面庞多了些柔和，眉目间透露出淡淡的喜悦。他自从怀了身子，身体时常情热难耐，像此时这般恬静淡雅的对弈乐趣，已经很久没有感受到了。  
星楚悠闲地半躺在榻上，一身白衣裹着明艳似火的人儿，他手肘半撑扶手，托着脸蛋思考，时而蹙起漂亮的眉，时而露出欢谑的笑容，光滑柔嫩的白手执起黑子，在棋盘上毫不犹豫落下。  
则观凤庭正襟危坐，宽松的蓝袍下是翠绿的纱衣，修长白皙的手指夹起一片白棋，稳稳当当地放在棋盘线上。  
两人身后熏着清香，香味由风飘到宋老爷面前，眼前两位美人在竹下合香对弈，美好相谐，看得宋老爷一阵心痒。  
宋老爷信步走过去，凤庭一下注意到了，抬眸看来，眼里一下溢上了笑意。  
“老爷来了。”  
严星楚这才发现男人，展颜笑道:“老爷怎么来了。”起身拉过宋老爷坐下，像发现了什么新奇事，“你快来看看，凤庭下棋说不定比你还厉害。”  
宋老爷失笑，“胜过我岂不容易，府里能和凤儿过上招的，也就数茗儿了。”  
星楚看到男人，脸红扑扑的可爱极了，“那还不叫玉茗过来，我就赢了他一次，后面全输了。”  
宋老爷宠溺捏捏他鼻子，“你啊，没大没小，凤儿比你年长，一口一个凤庭，还不快改口。”  
凤庭在旁听了不禁莞尔，“我又不在意这些的。”他听严星楚要叫来宋玉茗，心里也有一些期待。  
“人家说了不在意的嘛，就你多事。”星楚推了推宋老爷，“玉茗呢？”  
“茗儿刚才累着了，在睡呢，别闹。”  
凤庭闻言，像是知道了，含羞看了宋老爷一眼，不再言语。  
“大白天的累什么……”星楚还没反应过来，直到腰间有条手臂自然揽了上来，不自觉抬头对上宋老爷含笑的俊颜，这才知道大夫人“累”了什么。  
星楚脸颊瞬间绯红，“老爷，我们还在……下棋呢……”  
宋老爷凑近星楚，轻咬微红的耳垂，“你们下棋，我下我的。”  
“唔……”  
宋老爷大手滑进星楚的衣襟，顺着光滑胸膛摸上敏感的乳首，另一只手撩开轻薄白衣下摆，隔着一层袭裤，双指不住在腿间来回滑动，不出一会儿，怀里美人哪还有心思下棋，直接软成一滩泥倒在宋老爷肩膀上娇喘呼呼，漂亮脸蛋贴上男人侧脸蹭动，嘴唇微张嗯嗯呻吟，眼角不自觉渗出晶莹泪水。  
宋老爷最近很少找他，他知玉茗在做备孕的准备，也知三夫人四夫人怀有身孕需要纾解，以致老爷变得少去看他。  
严星楚心里清楚，可他也想得到宋老爷更多的关爱，在府里不止一次听到宋老爷与其他夫人欢爱，每次听了回去都要自慰，弄得他羞耻万分。如今稍被触碰，敏感的身心再也承受不住对男人的渴望，思念如同开了闸的流水，化作热烈的情欲，想独占男人所有的目光。  
宋老爷轻笑，“这么快就湿了……”  
“老爷……嗯，老爷……摸摸里面……”星楚同样探进下摆里，提臀拉下袭裤，引导大手往自己穴缝上摸。  
宋老爷玩他奶头，剥开美人白衣，露出白洁胸膛，两点红缨娇艳欲滴，男人低头吻过星楚雪肩，寻到红梅处细细品尝起来。  
星楚就这样躺在榻上衣衫半褪与男人乱搞起来，凤庭红着脸，也没了下棋心思，只好把棋盘残局放过一边，解下袍子只着翠纱，羞涩地躺到男人身旁等他享用。  
透明翠纱遮挡不了任何春色，翠纱下是高耸的乳房和挺起的乳首，变大的乳晕无比色情，私处的薄纱不知为何被勒成一条消失在两腿间，宋老爷玩弄着星楚，又抬起凤庭大腿细看，饱满阴户里正淫荡吃着一根假阳具，甚至喷出过不知几次高潮的淫液，周围轻纱早已湿了干干了湿，结成团块堵在阴蒂处硬邦邦摩擦着。  
“凤儿真是让我惊讶，方才就是这样下棋赢过星楚的？”  
凤庭早被男人看过无数次含着假阳具自慰的情景，此时涨红着俊脸，羞涩道:“老爷……不喜欢，那我以后不这样做了……”  
星楚看到心里也不禁讶异三夫人的淫荡，原来双人怀孕不仅身体变化，心性还会大变，会变得男人越来越喜欢的样子，在床事上会越来越淫荡。  
宋老爷怎么可能不喜欢，他欢喜得鸡巴都快硬炸了。看着躺在榻上两位衣衫凌乱全心爱他的美人，就如同周围的黑白双子只由他一人操控，宋老爷心潮澎湃，在美人目光中缓缓脱下袭裤，露出雄壮昂扬的巨根，蛋大龟头冒着热气，时刻叫嚣猛烈的进攻。  
“星楚，凤儿，你们谁想先来？”  
星楚见那根巨龙涨紫粗红，骚穴阵阵泛痒，又怕说出口男人使坏不给他，眼热地看着，并不出声。  
没料凤庭也这般想法，两人脸红心跳看着那根肉柱，穴里都拼命在出水，就是不肯说要。  
“既然都不想要，换成别的东西即可？”宋老爷邪邪一笑，拿起旁边珑玉棋盘上的黑白子，“谁吃得多先吃完，就先给谁，好不好？”  
两位美人登时大羞，星楚更是羞得破口大骂，“变、变态——”  
星楚才想要反对，再看凤庭竟然真的配合起来，拿出体内的阳具，红着脸执起白子，一粒一粒放进自己的雌穴里。  
“凤庭你怎么——”干嘛这么听他的话啊！  
星楚气恼凤庭也是没点脾气，宋老爷这混蛋到底哪里好，值得凤庭这般维护他。  
可他自己也快忍不住了，那根肉棒又大又长，看得星楚忍不住频频望过去。星楚呜咽一声，最终还是忍下强烈的羞耻，抓起玉碗中的黑子，在宋老爷眼中一下塞了五六粒进去。  
“要是……呜……拿不出来，我就……不理你了，嗯呃，啊……”  
光滑玉棋子在两人体内越进越多，凤庭又塞入一粒，禁不住玉石在里面摩擦造成的巨大快感，膝盖骤然合拢浑身颤抖起来。  
“啊……啊老爷，别看……要，啊——”  
凤庭怀着身孕，骚穴敏感非常，异物不断刺激他的花心，在他就要高潮时，男人强行掰开他的双腿，穴缝已被棋子撑满，此时潮吹肯定会把一部分棋子冲出来。  
“凤儿，不行，不能挡住。”  
“呜……会出来的，呜啊，要来了，啊不，啊啊——”  
大开的双腿把他塞满的肉穴展露无遗，红肿饱满的阴阜上阴蒂高高凸起，骚穴在凤庭颤声高叫中疯狂潮吹，冲开几粒挡住的白子后，几条透明的水柱夹着棋子朝四面射了出来！  
“啊啊——不，不要潮吹，呜啊……停下，嗯啊——”媚肉剧烈蠕动想要挽留内嬖的棋子，奈何潮吹不同一般高潮，会喷出大量淫水，把里面好不容易塞满的石子全部冲了出来。  
“啊……嗯，哈啊……”凤庭失神地躺在榻上，慢慢等待身体高潮的颤栗过去，委屈地看向宋老爷，“老爷……我是不是……输了……”  
宋老爷温柔地吻他，“很可惜，凤儿，就差一点。”摊开美人的翠纱，露出两团白馒头似的奶子，舔了几下扩大的乳晕，囫囵吞入红肿的奶头，安慰似的吮吸起来。  
“嗯……那，星楚……又赢了我一次……”凤庭躺着任男人吮吸他的乳房，摸上男人健壮的背脊，满足地叹了口气。  
星楚在旁边看得目瞪口呆，怀了孕的双人，真的很不一样了！  
高潮过的凤庭有种成熟的性感，淡雅的气质中又有慵懒，两种迥然不同的气质在这么淫荡的身体上居然毫无违和，方才连他都一时移不开眼睛，更何况看了那么多次的宋老爷，眼睛就没从凤庭身上离开过。  
怀孕了……就能这样占据男人的视线。  
星楚不甘地攀上宋老爷，双腿打开缠上男人腰间，撒娇般不满道:“老爷……要老爷进来……”贴近男人耳边羞涩小声，“星楚也想给老爷怀宝宝。”  
男人愣了一下，随即笑道，“放心，漏了谁，也不会漏了我的宝贝星楚。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
星楚幸福地脸上泛红，“那你进来，全部射进里面好不好。”  
宋老爷陶醉不已，“遵命，我的夫人。”  
穴里还有几粒棋子，但星楚管不了那么多了，方才看见凤庭潮吹，他就知道自己不会输，匆匆挖了大部分出来，不顾男人细看便递上自己的雌穴，好让男人一插到底。  
“呃啊——好大，啊老爷的大肉棒……好厉害……”  
粗大的凶器在体内横冲直撞，男人一进去就知道里面还有棋子，但见星楚无甚痛苦，便放开了抽插，肉棒干进又湿又滑的淫洞，把里面的棋子挤到旁边，星楚被肏得又麻又爽，夫君的大龟头不断撞进他的子宫，把他的魂都要插飞了。  
“唔啊，轻点、啊……”被男人握住自己的玉茎，被宋男人大力肏干，被男人强壮的手臂抱在怀里，星楚哭叫着接纳男人的全部，两处地方同时高潮，拔高的声音一阵啊啊长吟，似是发出最后的信号，催促夫君快快在他的子宫里灌注浓稠的雄精。  
宋老爷抓起丰满肉臀一记猛顶，硕大龟头冲破宫口占领内嬖，狂抖着喷射出了大量白浊，力度大得像要把宫腔射破，爽得星楚翻了白眼，失声大叫各种淫词浪语。  
凤庭见二人玩得如此尽兴，身体又热又燥，两个多月的身孕，男人也就不时过来帮他舔穴纾解，对他并不似对待四夫人那般总是全插进去，偶尔的插入也只是看凤庭想得不得了，男人才缓缓干进去。  
凤庭见男人才射完星楚满穴浓精，抽出软下的性器，那体积依然庞大得令人脸红。  
宋老爷怎会不知他想什么，就着抽出的体位，肉根上全是淫水精水混合的浊液往下滴。男人靠着床头坐下，凤庭像是得到允许，起身挪过去，身子动情地分泌透明淫水，张开双腿躺下男人分开的腿间，四指分开自己的淫穴凑近那根还未勃起的性器，挪动臀部，一寸一寸把它吃了进去。  
“嗯啊……”光是被这样进入，凤庭就受不住地直晃腰，躺着用穴套弄夫君的肉棒，上面的浊液全被自己收进穴里，几下套弄被自己清澈的淫水取代。  
“啊啊，硬了……变大了……啊啊，老爷的肉棒……”凤庭手肘半撑在床上，仅靠臀部腰力不住往前来回吞吐男人变大的欲望。  
“凤儿真骚，骚穴又要丢了。”宋老爷见美人动作越来越快，仅是饥渴地含住自己才半硬的肉棒就兴奋得快丢了，两团美乳晃得人眼花缭乱，凤庭仰起头停不下地呻吟，“又要去了，嗯啊……不行，太快……”  
“凤儿别忍，对宝宝不好。”  
“可是……太快了，啊，啊——”小腹又酸又麻，体内性器还没全部勃起自己就要丢了，子宫外面被烫得又热又舒服，凤庭禁不住流下羞耻的眼泪，“好舒服……唔嗯，夫君……要去，骚穴要去了——”  
往前用力弹起美妙的弧度，凤庭一个挺身，坐在男人胯上又高潮了一次。在高潮中明显感受到老爷的肉棒逐渐变大，结束时的肉棒才变得全部勃起起来。  
凤庭没了力气，缓缓躺了下来，见男人抽出肉棒，他以为宋老爷还会插进来，轻扭着腰抬起，四指翻出肉蒂拉开高潮后收紧的阴户，亟待男人再次享用。  
那根肉棒擦过阴蒂擦过肉缝，不进去却往上，来到高耸双乳间逗留一会儿，就移开了。  
“星楚，来，为夫给你。”  
宋老爷跨过凤庭头顶跪坐着，让星楚面对着凤庭私处跪在凤庭身上。  
男人再次把性器干进星楚穴里，星楚一边看着凤庭被干大的洞口，一边想凤庭也正在身下看着他和老爷结合，两个人的穴都被男人插得一塌糊涂，只懂得迎合丈夫的抽插不断呻吟。  
“啊啊，大肉棒插得星楚……快丢了……”  
眼前就是男人粗壮的肉棒在粉色穴口不断抽插的景象，爆出青筋的巨根带出透明淫水又重重一捅到底，只剩两个硕大囊袋拍在外面啪啪作响，凤庭眼睛一动不动，像是看呆了。  
“啊，啊！好猛……全都进到了，老爷的大龟头……子宫要被顶穿了，啊啊——”  
耳边传来前方星楚淫荡的叫床声，凤庭看得骚穴寂寞难耐，手指并用插进穴里，想象自己也在被男人这样插干，低吟着自慰了起来。  
宋老爷见两人十分得趣，把星楚换到一旁插，让凤庭换方向趴着，令两位美人叠在一起趴在床上，轮流肏入两处湿滑雌穴。  
严星楚和凤庭被男人干得啊啊直叫，尤其男人骑在两位美人穴上交互猛干，不时手指分别插进湿滑菊洞，又是刺激得一阵浪叫。  
“不行了……夫君好猛……凤儿受不住了……”  
“呜……射进来吧，射进星楚的骚穴……”  
宋老爷肏得两位美人哭泣求饶，心里得到巨大的满足，托起两人肉臀猛干几下，最后对准两处洞开美穴，分别射出了滚烫阳精。  
得到灌养后的美人们纷纷高叫着潮吹了，星楚趴在凤庭身上，雌穴被男人最后进入，体内的春水对准龟头就是一阵充沛的馈赠。  
凤庭是第二次潮吹，量多又大，仰着头哭叫着喷出好几股全濡湿了毯子，潮吹时间持续又长又久，最终累得手都抬不动了，躺在床上分着大腿被男人吸着乳，不顾下身还流着水就昏睡了过去。  
星楚从凤庭身上滑落下来，也累得不行，与男人亲了几下也睡过去了。  
两位美人都被折腾得死去活来，宋老爷却越发神采奕奕。  
帮夫人们清理好，宋老爷宠溺地在他们脸上印上一吻，如沐清风地离开了。

度过了美好的午后，三位夫人们各自醒来聚集在一起，瞧见四夫人也正好入座，大夫人宋玉茗打开了话题。  
“老爷今天是不是在外面遇到了什么，回来就一副急冲冲的样子。”宋玉茗脸色含羞，老爷今天回来第一个进他的房，那根热铁像是早就硬得不行了。  
“玉茗你有发现什么不对吗？”严星楚揉了揉酸软的腰，“他今天真的有点奇怪，把我和凤庭都要得狠了，凤庭最后都晕了过去。”  
凤庭脸上一红，看向宋玉茗，“老爷回来的时候就……那样了？”  
“是啊，可把我一阵折腾的。”  
舒三情没听过这样的讨论，一时听也不是不听也不是，臊得脸也发红起来。  
听他们讨论，似乎今天宋老爷遇到了什么人，又是什么人有这样大的本事，能把宋老爷撩拨成这样。  
“阿情你晚上小心点，别让老爷把你弄狠了，要知道拒绝，知不知道？”宋玉茗担心地看了眼舒三情的肚子，就算是天赋异禀的双人，也架不住宋老爷变化多端的玩法啊。  
舒三情在他备孕这段时间经常过来看望他的状态，两人交情也是由此变多。  
“嗯……知道。”舒三情心里惴惴的，不知道到了晚上男人又该如何对他。  
过不多久宋老爷来到饭桌，体贴的给各位夫人布了一碗子菜。  
宋老爷在饭席上说了个消息，“今日得到了一条重要的线索，长生不老图谱其三的下落。”  
舒三情:“线索靠得住吗，其三卷在何处？”  
宋老爷不急不缓道，“线索是不会出错，我今早去探看了一下，地点就在城郊，大觉寺藏经阁。”  
众夫人目目相觑，都心照不宣地笑了。  
宋老爷见他们笑，以为他们都为此事高兴，遂也兴致颇高，连饮好几杯酒下肚。  
“明早大伙一块出发，我和寺里主持是多年好友，咱们就去登登山，吃吃斋菜，可好？”  
众人更是应是，心里都落下了一块石头。

到了晚上，宋老爷嘴里吮着舒三情的乳头，肉棒又快又狠往上顶弄少年的肉壶，肏得舒三情咿呀吟叫，强壮臂膀一手揽住少年纤腰，一个顶撞龟头狠狠擦过体内敏感宫口，激得美人又是尖叫几声，伏在男人肩上啜泣着高潮了。  
“啊……哈啊，嗯……”不曾想是这么激烈的欢爱，以为男人经过了中午那几次不会那么莽撞地进来，舒三情护着肚子，一抽一抽地射出淫水，浑身无力瘫倒在光滑的浴池上。  
“宋郎……唔嗯……唔……”两团硕乳被男人掌握在手掌中自由揉捏，嘴里被塞入异于常人尺寸的肉棒，双腿不住交叉摩擦着，磨得更是浑身欲火难填，干脆摊开在男人眼下，自行吸着男人肉棒，引入男人手指插进骚穴搅弄得一塌糊涂。  
“阿情这儿不出奶，想必是饮食不够妥当，吃几日斋菜，会不会好些呢？”  
舒三情哪里还听得进这种无关轻重的询问，宋老爷让他吃什么就吃什么好了，他伺候得那根肉棒又粗又硬，全身紫涨通红吐着蛇信，纤腰抬了几抬，早已迫不及待想要把它吃入腹中。  
“嗯……进来，夫君……插进骚穴，捅一捅，好麻……呜……”才高潮过的酥麻浸透全身，红肿的阴阜被手指撬开露出里面软嫩媚肉，无处不渴望男人再次光临。  
硕大的双乳早被玩得如水团柔软，两人在池边做得浑身是水，男人甚至让少年一条腿立水里一条腿拍在地上，按住他在光滑的池边用力干了起来。  
“啊——好激烈，不要……”这个姿势磨得他的阴蒂非常激烈，双乳也被迫压在池边来回摩擦，男人也同样这个姿势在干他，次次都能擦过敏感宫口，带给他铺天盖地的快感。  
“好深……啊，啊啊……宋郎，太舒服，我不行了，呜……”  
舒三情被肏得差点昏过去，好在他体力不错，最终还是保持这个姿势被射入男精，同时潮吹的女穴和乳穴都吐出汁来，奶汁和淫水落入水中不到一会儿就消散无踪。  
宋老爷终于做了尽兴，把湿淋淋的人儿抱了起来，擦干净放上榻，性器依然半勃着插进舒三情女穴，不一会儿便揽着美人睡着了。  
四夫人已然困得不行，调整个舒服的姿势，下沉腰身把阳具彻底含入，低吟着套弄几下，直到穴里又泛起水意，让阳具泡在里面，这才沉沉睡去。  
“阿情宝贝真好。”男人半眯一条眼缝，手臂抱得更紧，对准熟睡的俏颜轻吻，眼中一片柔光。


	39. 老爷轻点儿 三十九 一个玩了到一个 彩蛋马车play

宋老爷的夫人虽都是男人，但佛门清修庄严之地，拜访不宜带家室。  
大夫人宋玉茗备孕初期行动不便，且还要日夜泡用药浴作为增效，加上家中大小事需他打理，此次应不宜与他同行。  
二夫人严星楚无甚不便，只是身份乃皇亲，寺庙接驾之礼岂能将就如常人，天家王爷驾临非同小可，故也不便出行。  
三夫人凤庭身份江湖第一隐形富商，这倒无甚不可。只是凤庭已有两个多月身孕，此时正在关键节点，平日恩爱早已减缓至爱抚，舟车劳顿更是要避免。故也不宜出行。  
宋老爷眉头紧蹙，四夫人舒三情还未过门便有了身孕，时逢过了孕期三月，此次出门便是为了集齐图谱这件“聘礼”，怎么说跟着宋老爷去大觉寺，都得算上理所应当。  
只是他的身子……  
宋老爷叹了口气，咬住舒三情殷殷托着奶子送上来的乳头，用力狠狠吸了一口。  
“啊——”少年被他吸得一下子出了乳，静静抱住男人的头，颤着身子等他喝完不多的奶汁。  
宋老爷见他越来越熟悉床事上的伺候，一大早心情十分愉悦，想到若带上阿情去大觉寺又不禁失笑，这副身子……实在是毫无任何说服力。说他是男子，这对奶子早已不是能随便裹住的形状，说他是女子，外貌虽姣好声音却也做不得假。  
舒三情熟练地对着夫君的肉棒尽情摆腰吞吐，蜜色的双乳圆润硕大，俏丽的脸庞缀着小巧红唇，一双眼眸盈盈的能溢出水来。  
少年正是雌雄莫辨的时候被宋老爷搞大了肚子，肚子虽不显孕形，却也不能作为有力的解释。  
宋老爷想到自从舒三情跟了他，在独处时总是任他予取予求，在对其他夫人时腼腆有礼，在几个月连日的接触中渐渐看到了他的真心，也渐渐明白了，少年是在真心爱他。  
“阿情，为夫就带你去，这样好么？”  
“嗯，为何……”舒三情脸贴在男人胸膛上细细蹭动，在被子里与心上人身体交合让他舒服得昏昏欲睡，男人的阳具粗粗硬硬的放在他花穴里，在里面一下一下温柔抽动，温暖的胸膛又宽又壮，让少年不自觉沉迷在他的律动中发出吟哦。  
“其他三位夫人各有各的原因，我想你也能猜到。”宋老爷亲亲他嘴唇，“我愿意为你去寻找你想要的，代价就是要你陪在我身边。”  
舒三情愣了愣神，原本以为男人心里不曾有他，仅是他怀了身孕才留在身边，不曾想会听到这样的告白，他无措地张张嘴，心里砰砰直跳，思绪被搅成一团乱麻。  
“如何，路上可能会辛苦，同不同我去？”宋老爷亦体贴他三月身孕，手环上少年的细腰，滑到两人轻轻律动的结合处，被撑开的肉穴软绵绵吃着阳具，手指刮掉溢出的淫液，涂上紧闭的菊穴口。  
舒三情自然抵抗不住男人的撩拨，乳首痒得轻挪到男人嘴边，又想让他含住，男人手指在菊穴外面磨蹭打圈又不进来，花穴吃了阳具被撩得越缩越紧，少年眼里蒙了层雾气，哪还敢说不愿意去，趴在男人身上嗯嗯直叫，软糯点头说着愿意。  
男人得到少年允诺，满意地加快了动作，肏了半天的骚穴突然适应不了勇猛进攻，被干得失了魂似的丢精，“慢些……啊，啊，里面要丢了，呜——”  
“阿情的宝穴，真是又紧又骚，肏一会儿就丢了。”宋老爷吃进美人递过来的乳头，连带扩大的乳晕都被吸食进去，舒三情扭着腰配合身下抽插，体内越来越舒服，男人仅仅躺着就能把他顶得欲仙欲死，少年仰着头大口喘气，阳具匆匆磨过骚点又反复戳着那里，肏得骚穴又滑又软，纷纷淋下狂喜的淫水，夹得那根大肉棒又大了一圈。  
被男人吸着乳肏穴，少年淫荡的身体更为兴奋，在宋老爷顶弄下浪摆着腰，顶到爽处更是叫着直起腰来，被男人扯着细长手臂固定，就这样甩起两团丰满巨乳，坐在肉棒上不停地疯狂抬臀又落下。  
“啊啊，哈啊——好深，啊、顶进去了，好麻，啊……呀啊——”  
好刺激……  
舒三情的脑子都快被插得一片空白，骚穴花心被不留情重重碾过，少年仰着头受不了似的喘叫呻吟，半睁的双眼失神看向床顶，口涎都不觉流了下来，合着激情汗水一路划过优美脖颈，沿着锁骨往下汇聚到挺立的乳尖，混入乳白色的奶汁里被男人一把舔掉，“啊，要到了……宋郎，唔呃，呃呃……”舒三情突然抱住男人头颅，让他吃得更深，腰下用力下沉双腿夹紧，生怕男人戏弄于他半路抽出来。  
“给我，嗯呃，给我——”嘴里嚷嚷着胡言乱语，身体又僵又颤，似是到了极致，少年带着无法抑制的哭腔啊啊叫了几声，接连着长长叫了出来，“啊啊————”  
孕期的潮吹会持续很久，几乎是同时，少年的前端竟也喷出潮吹般透明的液体，花穴就算被阳具堵着也能逮着缝隙喷出来，大量阴精对准里面的龟头又喷又射，爽得宋老爷再也把持不住，低吼着迎上那道水柱，勇猛地激射出来。  
“呜……不行了，里面还在高潮……”依然兴奋地浑身剧颤，软下身子缓缓躺在宋老爷身边，才脱离阳具里面的浊液便争先恐后流了出来，少年徒劳地护着肚子，软小的肚皮微微凸起，肚子上满是男人肏出来的淫液，一直蔓延到泥泞私处，被干得合拢不了的腿间，洞开的雌穴还在汨汨淌水。  
宋老爷挽过少年薄肩与他唇舌交缠，亲得舒三情嗯嗯呼喘，男人见他俏眸荡着迷波，蜜色中氤氲透红的脸蛋，完全是被自己亲得无法思考的样子，见少年乖顺娇俏，才射完的阳具又有勃起之势。  
“不行了，里面还在……”  
宋老爷亲昵吻上少年红唇，在脖子里印上一个个吻痕，手掌迅速扳过两瓣肉臀用力搓着，低喘着压了上去:“趁骚穴还在高潮，再来一次。”  
“唔——不……”少年还在高潮，软手无力地拍打男人宽阔背脊，在牢固怀里轻挣着拒绝，待得那根热铁又重新肏进他的淫穴，这才被征服得妥妥帖帖，老实地承受着男人下一次的进攻。  
两人出门前就这般云雨交欢，结果就是舒三情被做得下不了床，红着眼眶被男人哄抱着上了马车。  
严星楚因身份不能同去大觉寺，不甘地扯住从马车下来的丈夫，在男人耳边小声请求:“夫君，让星楚也陪你去可好……”  
绝色美人咬着下唇，脸上飘起红晕，“在路上也好照顾老爷……”  
宋老爷欲言又止，再看到大夫人和三夫人的眼神，叹了口气，“星楚……”终还是不忍心，正色道，“大觉寺的住持认得你我是夫妻，这一去可不能闹出大动静。”  
严星楚心里一喜，临行前撒撒娇果然管用，他连忙应了男人，兴冲冲地上了马车。  
“老爷昨日辛苦，今日在车上可要好，好，休，息。”宋玉茗露出一向温柔的笑容，眼里波澜不兴。  
“老爷，一路平安。”凤庭冷着一张脸，眼里看不出什么情绪。  
宋老爷头有点大，昨天自己一连做了这么多，早上还让他们一阵好等，他出来的时候抱着舒三情上了车，还称只带一人去，却是不甚妥当。三人当场一愣，本已整理好的行李，如今行程有变等同作废。现星楚能一人得去，其他两人一时面上不表，言语间却隐然有股不由言说的寒意。  
而旁边这位只知道出去玩才是正事的天家王爷，王爷微服上寺庙，万一被认出来或出了什么事，可是会禀报到殿前那位，殿前那位生气还不打紧，殿后那位要是生气，恐怕他这一年都不得安生。  
宋老爷又叹了口气，同大夫人三夫人再说几句无关痛痒的体己话，也不知那两人听进去没。直到严星楚在车上唤他，他才在宋玉茗和凤庭似笑非笑的目送中，苦笑着出发了。  
昨天……  
有点太过了……

马车里。  
舒三情昏昏欲睡，隐约听到驱车前去大觉寺几乎要一天一夜，还听宋老爷说在经过下个县城时会找旅店投宿。  
他眼皮沉重，早上被要了两次腰还在酸着，幸好路上不十分颠簸，身下褥子松软舒适，耳边传来两个人的笑谈声，他迷糊想着老爷还带了谁，还没想明白就又睡了过去。  
天色渐晚，马车缓缓驶入离大觉寺山脚的县城。此时正是晨昏交接，街上打起一盏盏纸灯，从街头延伸开，点点萤火依着黢黑山体蔓延着铺开，缀亮了整个县城。  
严星楚偎在宋老爷怀里，掀开车帘一角往外看。  
“啊我要吃那个！”  
“那个在皇城没见过，老爷快看，好有意趣啊～”  
“这些杂戏城里也有，比这里好看多了！”  
严星楚看得目不转睛，宋老爷抱着他以防他掉下车，灯光映在严星楚细腻光滑的脸上特别好看，宋老爷心里一动，贴上美人的脸蛋轻吻上去。  
严星楚还沉浸在街市热闹的氛围里，一双美眸丝毫没停留在宋老爷身上。  
这下男人开始不满了，轻吻转为轻咬，在严星楚耳边到锁骨处慢慢啃咬。  
“老爷快看那个……唔、你干嘛啊，别在外面做这种事……！”  
“别乱动！”宋老爷按住怀里像条鱼一直蹭的某王爷，沉声道：“星楚不是说在路上也要照顾老爷的吗，这么快不算数了？”  
星楚没想到男人在这么多人的地方也能硬起来，当下就慌了，挣扎瞬间就停下来。  
星楚见下面那东西越来越大顶着他，脸蛋透出好看的红晕，又听到车外人来人往吆喝的叫卖声，羞耻得快哭了，“在外面我不要……”他偷偷暼向车里一直死睡到现在完全没有醒转的舒三情，心里又羞又急，开始祈祷着少年突然醒来替他挡下男人的厚颜无耻。  
“是吗，明明都湿了？”宋老爷轻笑着抬起星楚的翘臀，手撩起下摆直接进入袭裤，手指贴在美人蚌阜上来回滑动，两指轻微分开，中指轻刺几下柔软的肉缝，不由分说全插了进去。  
“啊——不……不要，呜……”星楚这时哪还有什么心思看灯市夜景，男人又大又硬的顶着他，还趁他不留神把他裤子都扒了下来。  
“讨厌……呜，我不要在外面……”美人担惊受怕地放下车帘，自己像蒜瓣一样被男人一下子剥光了，赤裸着玉白身体被男人抱在腿上。  
闹市十分嘈杂，车里却十分安静。  
只有严星楚的呻吟一声高过一声，他被迫站起来踩在扶手上，私处正对着男人的舌头来回套弄。  
“啊……啊，不行了，夫君舌头好厉害，要把星楚，呜——舌头要把骚穴，啊啊、奸到潮吹了——”  
美人站着骑在男人脸上细腰狂摆，用两腿间的肉唇与男人疯狂接吻，大量淫液滴答着流到男人衣衫半敞的胸膛上。  
马车不知什么时候进入了客栈，周围安静了下来。这反而让星楚更为紧张，害怕自己的声音传出去。  
“呜……别吸了……夫君，要、呃呃嗯——”  
听到外面仆人正和店家交谈订房，穴里夹得更紧，舌头依然在里头灵活戳刺，星楚被那张嘴奸得淫水横流，意识都开始模糊起来。  
“夹得好紧……”  
宋老爷不再吮吸星楚的花穴，让他慢慢从宽扶手上下来，扯开阳具的遮盖，一柱擎天的性器粗大无比，星楚看得腿都软了，浑身微颤着兴奋起来。  
“呜呜……讨厌……这么大……”美人自觉分开双腿，两手四指分开自己的唇瓣，本想磨蹭着龟头让男人好等，谁想才磨没几下，没定力的二夫人就哭唧唧地掰着屁股坐下去了。  
“啊——”不可控地高叫出声，那声音又娇又媚，听得星楚更为羞耻难耐，他自暴自弃心想，怕是外面的人都听到了，堂堂当朝王爷，太后爱子，在众目睽睽之下与夫君苟合，说出去皇家的颜面都要丢尽了。  
美人被逼得啜泣起来，软绵绵地去寻求男人的安慰。  
宋老爷含住星楚噘过来的唇瓣，与他品尝甜美的亲吻。  
两人就在马车里干了起来，仆人订好房把马车牵到后院里，路上碾过几个不平浅坑，过一次，车里的吟叫就高一次。  
“啊——啊啊啊、好深，啊——”这次马车碾过了几个石子，阳具连续好几次强烈戳着花心，严星楚终于承受不住，下身剧烈颤抖起来，谁想接着又是一个石坑，星楚突然失声，一下睁大了眼睛。  
龟头捅进了他的子宫，甚至深入到了前所未有的深度，似要把他子宫戳破顶穿他的内脏，正巧又不知滑到了哪个点上。恐怖的快感瞬间攫取了他的意识，星楚随即失控地叫了出来，下身被肏得发麻，脑袋里一时间全是空白。  
待他回过神时，马车座椅上全湿了，他躺在椅子上抽搐着潮吹，男人不料星楚能达到如此高潮，只好抽了出来，待他清醒后才重新插进花穴，有力射出一道道阳精，全灌进了美人的肚子里。  
“好可怕……呜呜……”座椅湿得像被一桶水清洗过，星楚都不知道自己能喷出如此大量的潮水，私处如今还在微颤着，不时流出一小股混着阳精的浊液。  
“星楚是失禁潮吹了，不用怕。”宋老爷低声赞叹一句，赤裸的夫人在他怀里为自身的淫荡而抽泣，男人安慰般亲吻他，“星楚方才跟丢了魂似的，有这么舒服吗。待会咱们进客栈就能好好休息了，你看，阿情也醒了。”  
严星楚犹自低声喘着，他全身赤裸枕在丈夫膝上，两条玉白长腿大大岔开，腿间玉茎早一并泄了耸搭着，私密处的花穴还在一抽一抽感受高潮的余韵。  
宋老爷衣装收拾妥当，见舒三情也醒了，对外吩咐仆人入住，并接过一件大氅把严星楚连头到脚整个一包，草草系带就抱下了马车。  
“你——”星楚气急，这副样子成何体统！但又丝毫不敢动作，就怕被人瞧见自己方才满足的春色，滚烫的脸颊埋进男人颈里，呜咽着咬上男人的肩膀。  
宋老爷见怀里人不老实，隔着衣服大掌一拍，那人顿时老实不动了。  
舒三情方才还没看清这人是谁就被宋老爷包了个严实，见那人起先还挣扎，被打几下便不动了，想想三位中二夫人性子烈点，这身份也就八九不离十了。  
入了客栈，宋老爷先把星楚抱上客房，不多时又吩咐小二把餐送到房里。舒三情在楼下用饭，想到宋老爷早上信誓旦旦说只带他一人来，如今却和美人在楼上逍遥快活。他自嘲笑笑，和掌柜在隔壁又要了另一间房。  
回房里，隔壁不时传出二夫人动情的呻吟，舒三情眼里平静无波，他屏神细听，直到窗外隐有细微鸟类扑翅的动静，少年悄然半开窗户，手掌在外打了个旋，回来时已夹住一根带信竹筒。  
舒三情展信细看后，面无表情把信烧成了灰，抬手以指力灭烛，四周顿时一片黑暗。  
若是宋老爷能见到他此时的功夫，怕是会又惊又疑，舒三情的武功深藏不露，实在不像是一个少年该有的功力。

反观另一边，严星楚正坐在宋老爷身上，艰难又食不知味地用着饭。  
“再吃一些，嗯？”  
“不，不吃了……呜，再深点，啊啊……”  
“星楚不吃饭怎么怀上为夫的宝宝？”  
“你，啊……讨厌你，唔停，我吃，嗯嗯……”  
“乖，也喂为夫。”  
“你混蛋……唔！别动，啊，我喂……啊啊，不行，别动了——”  
两人黏黏糊糊抱在一起，好不容易吃完饭，又像连体婴一样干着走到床边。  
“啊，啊……我不行了，夫君……”  
“星楚真棒，来，这是奖励……”  
“唔嗯……！进去了，啊啊——好深，呜……”  
一整晚宋老爷都在自己的夫人体内射了又射，把严星楚肏得失声哭泣，找了各种理由断断续续求饶，直到男人再次往他子宫里第三次用力射精，他才彻底失声，只懂浑身颤抖着潮吹，再也无法说出拒绝的话。  
小二早已打好热水备在套间里，宋老爷一想到明天去到大觉寺，或许能再次见到那个人，才射过的阳具隐约又有勃起的迹象。  
“不做了……呜……里面好多，好多夫君的阳精……”严星楚失神喃喃，身上到处都是两人浑浊体液，他双腿大张定格在空中，肚子高高鼓起，柔软腰肢被摆成无法流出淫液的姿势，“要受孕了，呜……”  
宋老爷抽出肉棒磨蹭美人红肿翻开的蚌唇，顺着不断冒出淫液的骚穴插进又整根抽出，接着重重摩擦凸在外面的阴蒂，爽得严星楚流着泪啊啊大叫，体内一阵熟悉的失控感，“好麻啊，夫君，啊……要失禁潮吹了，呜呜不要……骚穴射不出来了……”绝色美人躺着摇头哭泣，再也承受不住男人施与的快感，阴蒂被玩得又大了，星楚泪眼模糊意识渐远，脑里白光乍现，他失声哭叫，耳边隔着几万重听到自己情难自禁的长吟和穴里喷涌出数十道阴精的洒洒水音。  
连男人什么时候射进他后穴，他都没法感知了。严星楚从傍晚到现在，被肏到几次高潮精疲力尽，也不顾身子全是淫乱痕迹，他知道男人会帮他清理，两眼一合，累得睡过去了。  
宋老爷的淫欲这才彻底满足，抱着美人在浴桶里清洗一番后，洗净的肉根再次分开美人的肉臀，一个顺畅的深插直直没入美人的臀里，星楚梦里嘤咛几声，无意识夹了几下，又任它进到更深处，这才安分不动了。  
“好梦，星楚。”  
宋老爷爱怜地把人抱入怀里，吻去星楚带泪的眼角，与爱人一同睡去。

第二天一早，众人早早起身赶路，马车行至半山腰便无路可通，唯一的路只有天梯一般高的千层石阶。  
严星楚一路睡得如死猪，醒来看到这千层高梯顿时就哭了，娇贵的王爷哪里能吃得这个苦，加上昨晚他被宋老爷折腾得半死，若登了上去，岂不是半条命都没了。  
宋老爷见严星楚哭丧着脸，二话不说把他打横抱起，忍笑道:“为夫怎舍得夫人们受累，阿情，你且在这稍等，我先送星楚上去。”  
舒三情点点头，从早上都方才都和男人在车里待着，一早情事后的红晕稍褪，他已换上一套素色简衣，胸前平坦无奇，与一般少年无异。  
宋老爷原不同意少年裹胸，但女眷无法进入寺庙，只能出此下策。

石阶虽高，但对武功高强之人来说，只需轻功拾阶而上，便能不费吹灰之力登顶。宋老爷施展轻功把星楚抱了上去，气定神闲替星楚扯好帽纱，低声嘱道:“星楚，呆在这儿乖乖别动，为夫等会就上来。”  
寺院门口戒备森严，守门僧看到两人登山，其中一人上前行礼:“此处乃佛门禁院，两位施主若是前来上香，可在半山腰大乐寺处行善。”  
宋老爷一笑，“在下与衍行大师有信，带人前来拜访，还望小师父通报一声，这是在下信物。”  
年轻僧人双手合十，接过信物，态度恭敬了几分，“阿弥陀佛，施主稍等片刻，小僧这就去通报住持。”  
“有劳有劳。”  
谢过守门僧，宋老爷复又下山把舒三情抱了上来，三人等到通传，才由僧人带到殿后与住持见面。  
大觉寺住持衍行年愈古稀，鹤眉长须，目光矍铄。  
“宋少侠多年未见，看来武功又增进许多。”衍行捋须赞叹，目光里尽是激赏之意。  
“大师谬赞了，在下这次前来，主要是有要事相求。”宋老爷拱手，敬道:“在下有个不情之请，可否借阅贵寺藏经阁一卷经书抄录？”  
衍行:“少侠莫要客气，你对大觉寺有恩，藏经阁的书卷尽管阅览便可。”  
宋老爷:“不敢不敢，当日在下只是举手之劳，此次能得大师相允，再好不过了。”  
衍行含笑不语，又道:“这次怎不见上次的少侠与你同来？莫非……”  
宋老爷了然，笑道:“茗儿自那年事后便与在下结发，做了我的妻子。”  
衍行见宋老爷坦荡承认，只觉此人胸怀无量，点头赞道:“那位少侠钟灵毓秀，心思透净，能与宋少侠相守，也是注定的缘分。”  
宋老爷:“茗儿要是听到大师这般夸他该很高兴了，在下替内子多谢大师。”  
两人相谈片刻，门外的两人面面相觑后又各自低头，后又不知想到什么，严星楚脸红红的，再不去看舒三情一眼。  
连续两天两人分别都在对方熟睡的时候与男人在马车里纵情欢爱，也不知对方是真睡假睡，总之都是被折腾得不行。  
还好来到这佛门清净之地，宋老爷不会不识好歹对他们起兴的。  
想到这点两人内心都松了口气。  
用过晌午斋饭，宋老爷与两位夫人来到藏经阁，开始寻找图谱其中的一卷。  
“这么大的地方，该找到什么时候去啊……”找书这等枯燥的事，天家王爷怎会专门去做，严星楚翻了两三排书柜，就再也不动了。  
三人找了一下午，大部分还是宋老爷筛选之后让其他两人细看排除的。  
舒三情默然，他并非不同意严星楚的说法，只是图谱若不凑齐便与普通药典无误，藏经阁经书甚多，涉猎广泛，一时还真不容易找出来。  
此时藏金阁里走进一位白袍僧人，他手上抱着几筒书卷画卷，笑容淡泊而宁远。  
“贫僧奉住持令来帮助宋少侠寻找经书，各位施主可愿贫僧帮忙？”  
宋老爷看向声音来源，不由得一愣。  
是他……  
是他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋
> 
> 娇美的少年半身躺在绒软毛毯上，蜜色的肌肤透出情欲潮红，迷离失神的双眼看向自己被抬高大开的双腿之间，直挺的玉茎被一大手掌控玩弄，花穴被骑在身上的男人进出着，翻开的花唇像是被淫水泡肿的，饱满红艳，欢愉接纳着不断冲撞的肉根。  
> “轻点儿，太深了……”不得已松开男人宽背，少年被摆成更羞耻的姿势，男人手掌压住他的膝盖，柔韧美妙的身躯几乎被折合在一起，在对方不容拒绝的撞击中，膝盖拍上少年过分发育的硕乳，珠玉圆润的奶头被压进乳晕，随着一次次肏干在贴合缝隙间若隐若现。  
> 舒三情在男人身下婉转呻吟，他已不清楚宋老爷在他身上索取了多久，只知道淫穴依然在贪得无厌地取悦那孽根的主人，浑身赤裸的少年终于被干得泄了淫潮，就没被放下过的臀瓣在空中紧贴男人胯间，舒三情看向两人一片泥泞的结合处，看着男人从穴中一寸一寸抽出巨大的紫红阳具，上面全是少年高潮后喷出带骚味的淫液，淫水密布的粗壮阳具在彻底抽离后毫不留恋，惹得那对肥厚肉唇无声却剧烈收缩着，不时还能看到几簇水源从里面洒出。  
> “……嗯，呃……”透明清澈的淫液溢出花穴流得大腿周围到处都是，宋老爷的硕大抵在少年的后穴，一个用力便插入了大半个龟头，火热而紧致的肉洞迅速缠绕上来，似推拒似欢迎，前穴流的骚水就着肉根被干进后穴里，少年微蹙眉头，那里极少容纳进宋老爷的肉棒，也不知是怎么了，这人非得要他这里。  
> 舒三情仰着头轻喘放松，那里实在涨得不行了，出口讨饶几句都被男人无视，宋老爷执着地挺入，手指捏起近处的肉蒂细细抚慰，低沉沙哑的声音在马车里响起：“阿情的前面被为夫肏得合不拢了，后面却还夹得好紧。”男人手掌抓住两瓣丰满肉臀，挺动健腰不断撞开进去，抵住菊心细细碾压，少年被他撞得双腿颠晃，绵软着身子被干得如坠云间，那肉根在他体内兴风作浪，插得他毫无招架之力，整个身子如同飘荡的小船在男人的挺干下来回晃荡，“慢点儿，啊，呃……”  
> 小腹被干得又酸又涨，舒三情用手护住肚子，雌穴里早被射入许多男人的淫精，源源不断流了出来，宋老爷激烈进出着，指甲细细刺入敏感的阴蒂，低头就能咬上少年不断晃动的红肿奶头，舌头一刺便顶入了美妙的乳蒂口。  
> “嗯啊——不要，好刺激！……啊，啊，不行了——”  
> 舒三情大声哭叫出来，疯狂收缩的雌穴忍不住射出一道细小水柱溅湿贴上的茂密草丛，宋老爷眼神一暗，嘴上手上腰部继续用力，用胯间阴毛紧贴裸露出来的阴蒂花穴来回磨蹭，在少年狂颤抖动的腿间加重肏干力度，极致的快感几乎湮没了舒三情的理智，两人尽情交合动静极大，男人干着他却突然把人抱起，在少年惊呼中一路挪到了车门幕帘。  
> “啊、你要，干嘛……啊，啊……”大手提起一条光滑细腿从后继续干着后穴，少年被肉棒肏得丢盔弃甲，手臂依靠在车门内柱上撑着，蜜色肌肤泛起情欲潮红，眉眼尽是愉悦得趣的欢情，少年蹲坐在宋老爷身上被往上顶弄，头部受不了似的抵在车门乱蹭，指甲在门框上划出几道痕迹，他看向身后如同猛兽在进攻的宋老爷，索性闭上眼，尽力忽视对方眼中毫不掩饰的侵略性的欲望。  
> 湿乱光亮的黑发衬得少年情态更为诱人，宋老爷目光闪烁，眼里的欲火有增无减。车内两人干得热火朝天，突听少年急促激烈的呻吟一断，接着就迎来一阵拔高的长吟。  
> “啊，要到了，前面，宋郎进来……插进来……呜——”  
> 少年被男人抓着双乳，后穴彻底吃进了那根粗长阳具，两人密不透风贴着，舒三情一手扳紧车门内柱，一手绕后摸向男人后颈，两个人唇舌交缠，密不可分。少年含住男人嘴唇腰部往前重重一挺，舌尖抵在男人下唇失声叫了出来，只见未来得及被进入的前穴倏地射出一注两指粗的水柱，急冲冲倾泻而出，男人掀开大半幕帘，水声落地尤其大声，哗啦啦在光滑地砖上迅速聚集，那道水柱泄了十几秒才渐停。  
> 两人趁仆人还未前来驾车，就滚在马车上翻云覆雨，睡在马车里头的星楚被宋老爷昨晚折腾得厉害，两人动静这么大竟还睡得稳如泰山，梦酣香甜。  
> “嗯……啊唔，啊慢些……”厚重幕帘里隐约透出少年混乱的呻吟和男人的粗喘，掀开的一角露出舒三情怀着孕被丈夫肏干到高潮的情形，那两人紧紧吻在一起，花穴已经再次被男人的阳具插入，阴囊在下面一下一下往上打在鼓起的肉唇上，少年高潮过后双眼失神看着地面，自顾抱着隆起的肚子啊啊叫着，身子被身后的动作顶得上下乱颤，蜜色的私处全是白色浑浊的淫液，用来交合的部位正被男人粗大的阳具进进出出，不断挤出淫水打成细密的泡沫。  
> 舒三情在车外射完淫液之后又被扯进车内，里面不断传出令人脸红心跳的呻吟，还伴随着男人情不自禁的低吼，半晌又听到一阵破碎的高叫，随后慢慢地，整个颠荡的马车才安静下来。  
> 驾车的马仆偷吃了几块点心姗姗来迟，心虚地报备一声主人，也不去细看地上为何多出一滩水，抄起缰绳熟练抽打马臀，扬声驱车离开了客栈。


	40. 老爷轻点儿 四十 美人如玉出尘 宋老爷硬邦桌底激情

宋老爷见来人身着白色僧袍，衣袂如鹤，形容修长，青丝轻绾如水顺滑，再看其剑眉星目，翘鼻薄唇，容貌宛如雕刻般俊美昳丽，只是眼角处巧生得一滴泪痣，给原本明朗无俦的脸庞平添了几分氤氲柔意。  
是他……  
宋老爷晃了晃神，时隔十几年，再次见到眼前这人，再次见到那处惹人注目的多情泪痣，宋老爷心潮起伏，一时竟说不出话来。  
白袍僧人放下抱着的画卷，嘴角漾起平和的微笑:“贫僧法号如林，见过二位施主。”  
严星楚张了张嘴，似是不敢相信，呀叫出声：“你是——敬皇叔！”  
如林僧人含笑点点头，摸摸严星楚脑袋，“星楚，许久不见，你可还记得我。”  
严星楚喜道:“真是皇叔！皇叔怎会在这里？”  
如林浅笑回道：“我热衷研究禅理，来此正是修佛净心。”  
严星楚见到多年未见的亲人格外高兴，拉着如林问东问西，一时间两人聊得亲热若无旁人，宋老爷终于忍不住，装样子咳几声，不着痕迹凑过来，低眉掩下注视如林的目光，“侄儿宋流煦，见过敬亲王。”  
如林看向宋老爷，像是记起了什么，和煦地笑道：“这是宋家的那位掏鸟窝的小公子。”提到幼时稚行，面皮厚如宋老爷也不觉一红，严星楚少见老爷如此神态，顿时乐不可支。  
“以前在宫里老追着星楚跑的小伙子，现在两人都成家了，以后若是有了孩儿，皇兄在天之灵便是有了安慰。”  
严星楚从小就与如林亲近，皇叔自然是知道他生为双人，这类话题也从不遮掩。严星楚羞赧应了，连说等有了孩儿一定带来给皇叔看。  
以前敬亲王经常入宫看他，待他极好，却不知何时开始渐少相见，害他失落好久。严星楚没想到如今再重逢是在这清寂寺院中，山上环境总不如宫里方便，他百般好言想劝皇叔回到宫中，自己也更好时常去看他。  
如林看严星楚满心想让他回去，淡笑道:“我既来到寺庙长住，便和出家无异，既出家，又怎会回去。”  
严星楚不满嘟起嘴，“也没见皇叔落发，怎能说是出家了，还是和我回去吧，皇兄也甚是想您。”  
如林神色微动，“星弘…皇上也想我？”  
严星楚:“是啊，皇兄曾在家宴上说少了皇叔的抚琴声，氛围都空寂寥落不少，这次好不容易见着您，您非得和我一块回去。”  
如林听得有些出神，喃喃道:“是啊，也该回去一趟了……”  
严星楚见如林像是应允，喜不自胜欢呼道:“太好了，皇兄一定很高兴！”  
如林看严星楚单纯美貌，似想到了往事，一时思绪万千，他幼时是先帝最喜欢的皇弟，先帝驾崩后，他来此佛门修心，一修便是十几年，皇族人不能轻易出家，却能带发修行有自己的法号。  
如今看到皇帝哥哥的孩儿都长大了，虽说星楚是朝廷内忌讳的双人，但从小宫里上下，无人不疼爱这个先帝的遗腹幺子。本以为星楚会养成骄纵跋扈的性情，没想侄儿依然天真烂漫，嫁于良人后心思仍如少年般纯净无暇。如林面带微笑，见宋老爷能守护星楚至此，心里宽慰许多。  
宋老爷把这对皇家叔侄互动看在眼里，两位绝色美人宛如画中人般交头接耳，细密倾谈，宋老爷看他二人渐聊得开心，似是忘了手上的事，他心想眼前的王爷们哪是个能做事的主，该做的还得他自己来，宋老爷心里笑着直摇头，作礼道:“王爷，您和星楚暂且聊着，侄儿还有事，就先失陪了。”  
如林知星楚性子如此，一说起话来不管不顾的，眼中略带歉意对宋老爷微笑，“关于找书一事我也可以帮得上忙，到时你尽管来问我。”  
宋老爷应下，转身上了阁楼，离开前还不忘对严星楚嘱道:“星楚不可太过贪玩，早日帮为夫找出经卷。”  
严星楚还沉浸在与如林相见的欢喜心情里，“老爷放心，明儿和皇叔一起帮忙，今天你就让我俩叙叙旧嘛。”  
宋老爷:“你啊，就是不得闲。”亲昵地捏捏星楚软滑的脸蛋，又转头对如林行了礼，这才离开。  
如林笑吟吟地看着，宋老爷相貌好，对星楚也好，他心感甚慰。

舒三情在楼阁上认真翻阅宋老爷筛选下的经卷，他已有三四月身孕，肚子日渐显形不好强行束缚，此时见四下无人，舒三情便悄悄解下里衣中的裹布，继续埋头核对书卷。  
据说长生不老药图谱未集成三册时各卷分别是医经、食谱以及炼化术。  
宋老爷手上拿到的是食谱，只是不知他是如何得到长生食谱，而且令人更讶异的是，宋老爷居然也懂得那是长生三经里的食经。  
宋老爷身份实在诡谲莫测，他背后定有庞大组织作为收集情报的中枢。  
舒三情神色专注，笔下撇撇记过已阅书卷，在旁边打上记号，他下笔清丽工整，一下午便列出几页书单，连宋老爷什么时候来到自己身边都没察觉。  
宋老爷见舒三情凝神落笔的神情与往日的情态截然不同，不禁驻足看了许久。  
宋老爷走近一看，舒三情纸上字体娟秀清丽，甚是好看雅致。  
字不错，看得出是花功夫练过的。  
宋老爷默默注视片刻，视线往上，舒三情不同宋玉茗的清丽典雅，也非严星楚从小骨子里浸润的皇家仪态姿容绝色，更非凤庭遗世独立自成一派的雍容华贵气度，少年就如小家碧玉般娇俏可人，圆圆的杏眼，挺翘小巧的鼻子，模样无害，可谁又能想到，不久之前的舒三情还是洛月观里杀伐果断的掌使，一人之下万人之上。  
少年不小心被宋老爷搞大了肚子，被宋老爷留在身边，即便怀孕也不曾断过与男人的日夜交欢。他如今在这里安分又枯燥地阅卷抄录书单，想来也是难得歇憩的时光。  
健康蜜色的肌肤在透窗的光照下微微泛红，宋老爷盯着他越来越红的耳朵，心里一乐，嘴角上翘，“阿情的字，甚好。”  
舒三情被他在后看得不甚自在，耳根都红了，“宋郎莫要取笑我……和大夫人的字比起来，这些不过是能看罢了。”  
揉揉写了许久酸涨的手臂，少年伸个懒腰，不料忘了刚解开的里衣，腰肢一舒展，丝绢的衣料缕缕滑开，露出下面大片的蜜色肌肤。  
而在宋老爷的角度正好能见到薄衣下透着蜜色的乳峰，以及艳红得若隐若现的两点。  
舒三情见宋老爷眸色一深，脸色有变，回看自己已差不多衣襟敞开，顿时羞得面红耳赤，赶紧拢好里衣，支支吾吾解释道:“我……方才穿得太紧，难受得很。”  
“为夫知道。”宋老爷温声贴了过去，用手大胆色情地探进白色的薄衣里，罩上少年丰满的乳房轻轻揉了几下，呼吸稍促，“为夫自然知道，阿情是在勾引自己的丈夫。”  
“不，嗯，不是……”舒三情任他在里面把奶子搓揉，奶子微微涨乳又被揉得十分舒服，少年面色含羞，原以为男人早上要了他几次，若是起兴也得是晚上，谁知仅是过了半天，自己稍一疏忽就缠了上来。  
在这佛寺古刹原本不该淫乱行事，况且严星楚与如林还在楼下畅谈，怎么都不该……  
“宝贝待会小声些。”宋老爷俯下身把人抱起，换做自己坐在椅凳上，三两下扯开下摆，同时拉开舒三情的薄衣让他自己脱掉袭裤，仅半披衣裳坐在男人腿上。  
“你，慢点儿……”舒三情见劝不动他，男人少有的急色，那根东西早就准备好了，滚烫地贴上少年腿间私密的阴阜。  
那根阳具坚挺滑进柔软的蜜穴里，先是龟头撬开两瓣花唇埋了进去，而后顺理成章一寸一寸抵进花穴的深处。  
舒三情羞得满脸通红，那根东西他吃了已不知几回，如今在这宝刹里心境自然不同，男人整根都放进去了，里面被撑得又大又满，搅和起早上未清理尽的男精，咕啾咕啾的声音十分明显，少年背靠桌沿地扬起身子，如平时般轻喘着轻晃起腰来，“宋郎，你要一次便好了罢。”  
“宝贝出点乳，渴了。”男人用手熟练分开两瓣肉唇，里面充沛的汤汤水水欢迎地裹住他的肉棒，宋老爷爽得开肏，不由分说从下往上顶弄了起来。  
舒三情被顶得心慌意乱，急忙稳住腰身递上泌乳的前端，两团大奶上下来回颠晃，雌穴疯狂分泌淫水欣喜地喷给体内的龟头。  
“嗯唔——”  
好深，好舒服……  
舒三情被宋老爷的阳具次次插干到淫穴内的骚心，剧烈快感带来亢奋的眩晕感，他两条细腿穿过扶手下的空隙，下身与男人完全贴在一起。宋老爷很喜欢一边干他一边吃他的奶头，大手沿着细长的双腿滑进隐藏的双臀间，那里淫水泛滥成灾，硕大的阳具肏得快活不已，红肿的肉穴彻底成为男人专用的形状，随时能伺候宋老爷兴起的欲望。  
“嗯，呀啊……”少年难耐地夹紧哆嗦的双腿，骚穴内一股股往外涌着源源不断的骚水，宋老爷见下面实在湿得不行了，微微皱眉，“阿情的骚水怎么越来越多，奶水都不见涨。”  
舒三情闭着眼不回答，羞耻的泪水不着痕迹划下，他下面正高兴地吃着肉棒，又受到宋老爷诘问，一时脑里晕乎乎的答不上来，那根阳具的龟头在他宫外花心又碾又戳，就是不肯进到孕育着男人骨肉的子宫里。  
“啊，啊啊——宋郎，那里，不行的……”舒三情微挺起圆润的屁股，让肉棒错开离宫口过近的敏感点，妥帖地晃了几圈腰身，让男人肏到他另一处极致的花心。  
“啊，啊啊呜——”几乎是同时，宋老爷大手抓起少年两瓣肉臀把人提了起来，少年不敢大声欢叫，紧咬牙关，强忍肉穴里的骚点被反复肏弄的快感。  
“早上才喂饱阿情的骚穴，现在又开始咬着为夫的肉棒了，真骚。”宋老爷吐出嘴边奶头，舒服地眯起眼睛，伴随少年颤声低吟，一下一下顶入美妙的蜜洞，在丝滑湿润的雌穴里尽情开拓。  
“呜……不是，嗯，嗯……”宋老爷的床事时淫浪的话语，始终让少年无所适从。舒三情三月孕肚微鼓，肚皮从敞开的衣襟里凸显出来，蜜色的乳房又大又圆，粉色乳晕被吸得扩大了快两倍，尽管被丈夫狠心吸食也喷不出再多的乳汁，少年默默低着头，使劲摆动腰肢以抚慰男人的不满足。  
“啊，啊，啊啊啊，要到了，用力嗯呜——”抱住仍在吮吸蜜乳的头颅，少年双腿突然收力夹紧，剧烈晃颠起隐藏在衣摆下的臀部，淫水湿哒哒地被肉棒插飞而出溅了满地，舒三情爽得目眩神迷，失神地看着胸前头颅，张着小嘴吐露请求，“宋郎，啊、到了，潮吹要来了、唔——！”  
宋老爷见舒三情春色毕现，哪还有少年半分青涩腼腆的痕迹，此刻的尤物分明就是个只懂渴求丈夫肉根贯穿的美貌少妇。  
宋老爷被那阵紧缩逼得用力一顶，次次避开宫口，重重杵进舒三情的花心。  
极致的快感让少年一时瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇半张说不出一句话，舒三情只见眼前阵阵彩霞白光闪烁，在潮吹时还不忘咬紧牙关，强忍着尖叫，甚至嘴唇都被咬破。  
舒三情身体里团团热意在体内窜流迫切寻找出口，最终似是突破了什么防线，在体内催化分泌，汹涌地奔向身体三处私密的出口。  
在幽静庄严的古刹藏书阁上，舒三情不但与宋老爷颠鸾倒凤，还因方才那阵奶水潮吹湿了许多珍贵的藏书，至于青砖地板，早已被淫水打湿成滩，汇聚在两人脚下成为这场纵爱淫欲的见证。  
舒三情挺着孕肚坐在男人腿间，双腿抬起岔开摊在木质扶手上，腰肢被宋老爷一臂环住，在高潮时与男人热烈吻作一起，混乱的呼吸萦绕在两人之间。  
两舌如痴如醉地交缠着，宋老爷快把舒三情亲晕了过去，埋在少年体内的阳具毫无射意依然硬挺，宋老爷拍拍舒三情的蜜臀，少年娇哼两声，分离的双唇牵扯出一条银丝。  
舒三情支起酸软的双腿，半站起缓缓让那硕大肉根离开，“嗯呃…呀啊，啊……”肉穴十分不舍地吐出浑是淫液的肉棒，舒三情娇颤着身子滑下宋老爷腿间，掀起桌帘隐入桌下，不顾下体全湿跪坐在地，纤细手指缠绕上男人粗红的昂扬，热棒熏得少年面容滚烫，舒三情眼神迷离，一边揉起丈夫的精囊一边张开小嘴把粗大的肉冠含了进去。  
“呼，真舒服。宝贝越来越棒了。”  
佛寺的木桌向来毫无遮挡，此处的书桌却有长及地面的红色缎面桌帘，宋老爷在木椅端坐，下身的情况被布帘隐去，谁又知桌下是一片怎样的情色风光。  
正被含得爽利，此时宋老爷与舒三情却听到有人交谈着走上阁楼，想来必是严星楚与其阔别多年未见的敬亲王，如林。  
舒三情登时停了动作，方才还陷入情欲的脑子瞬间清醒过来，强烈的羞耻感让他软伏在男人腿间微颤，浑身僵硬就怕闹出声来。  
刚高潮过一次的淫荡身体又开始贪欲男人的充满，近在咫尺的雄壮欲望让他下体越发瘙痒难耐。  
严星楚步子踏得雀跃，最先出现在楼面，见到宋老爷正专心致志地抄录，喜道:“老爷，方才皇叔说我们在寺期间，可以住他那里。”  
宋老爷抬头一笑，“会不会太打扰王爷。”手伸到下面抚摸起靠在大腿上的少年，轻抚少年脸颊，划到红艳的檀口，轻移下身。  
稍大一点动静都能被发现，舒三情屏息凝气，心跳声震得耳朵轰隆隆，脸颊红得像是能滴血，喷出的热气把整个桌下密封空间蒸热，尤其那根硬热的凶器一直在唇边逡巡，羞耻感与欲望来回折磨他的理智。  
呜……

如林从楼梯缓缓走上来，一身白衣如明月皎洁。  
如林道：“不必拘礼，寺中环境对星楚来说，还是过于清肃了些，我的住处是后山的清居，平日来往藏经阁也方便许多。”  
“既如此，侄儿谢过王爷。”宋老爷展颜一笑，下面的手却不老实起来，对着少年湿润的红唇抚摸描绘了一遍又一遍。  
两人隔着桌子在严星楚和如林面前私密地爱抚彼此，宋老爷面上与平时无异，照样与他人侃侃而谈，舒三情却不一样了，他含着男人比方才大了一倍的男根，羞耻感与背德感的双重刺激让他逐渐无法思考。  
好热，好难受……好想要……  
三人还在倾谈什么舒三情已听不清，他瘫软着身体抱上宋老爷大腿，双腿跪分在地上，耸动着屁股来回用花唇摩擦男人的脚背，娇嫩的阴蒂擦过脚背上不平的筋络身体又是一阵狂颤，一对嫩乳上下轻擦着宋老爷的小腿，少年把那条粗壮肉根引至深喉，迫切希望男人就这样射出来。  
外面多一次交谈就对他如同多一次的鞭笞，多重的刺激拷问着少年的理智，他放纵地加快臀部的动作，好在三人交谈甚欢，丝毫没注意到书桌轻微的晃动。  
“既然住所这么近，星楚也不能找什么借口不来帮忙了。”  
“老爷你就取笑我，我能是这样的人嘛！”  
如林掩唇笑了起来，他坐在窗边，镂空的光线打上他黑亮的青丝，漾在嘴边的笑意如同蒙上一抹淡淡辉光，眼角的泪痣点在盈盈眸光下，端的是美得不可方物。  
宋老爷看得一愣，心神稍懈，在桌帘下的手掌突然压紧舒三情后颈地往前一挺，大量的精液如脱了闸似的狂射进少年的喉道。  
口中硕大的阳具在变得更大更硬，舒三情承受不住般闭上眼，欲望的泪水不断划下，无声地吞咽下男人直接射进他喉道里的液体，贴在男人脚上的性器与花穴剧烈抽搐着，也同时达到了高潮。  
宋老爷能明显感觉到先是一道水柱用力地打在他自己脚背上，接着水源从嫩穴里四处喷洒，最后又汇成细细的水流，一簇一簇丢了出来。  
舒三情含着宋老爷性器，就这样放荡地潮吹起来。  
外面的人又笑着说着下楼了，宋老爷立即掀开红色的桌布，抽出美人嘴里的性器，舒三情半开着泪眼看着他，嘴巴一时都合不上，娇媚容颜写满了欲望，红艳舌头甚至不自觉舔掉嘴边的白浊。  
“好多，呜……痛，宋郎，好涨……下面，下面痒要……”舒三情哭着躺了下来，双腿发颤地打开，露出三月大的孕肚，肉穴里粉色内嬖翻了出来，阴蒂又大又肿，肉穴往外拼命丢水，尤其涨大的双乳鼓鼓涨涨，因乳道未全通一时出奶一时受堵，痛得让高潮中的美人哭泣流泪，“宋郎，奶子好涨，好涨啊……”  
宋老爷再也忍不住，眼睛发红地抬起少年玉腿，迅速半勃的阳具一下插进熟悉的水穴给舒三情止痒，同时一手用力揉捏少年的乳房，一口咬上的乳珠，“宝贝怀了孕潮吹比以往更容易了，淫荡得让为夫不知说什么才好。”  
“啊，啊，好厉害，那里再插深点儿……呜，都是你，你害的，都是你，唔嗯、唔…啊啊——”  
两人在书桌下激烈地吻抱在一块，下身贴合地毫无缝隙，男人一次又一次不知疲倦插着少年的穴，在桌下偷情般的快感更添刺激。  
为了避免挤压到少年的孕肚，宋老爷让舒三情躺在他身上。男人在下面不断插干着躺在他身上的美人，双手从下穿过罩住少年甩动的乳球又捏又揉，少年双腿踢在半空无法着力，只好自己托住腿弯在空中大开让男人在下肏得更深。  
“嗯，哈啊……好深、骚穴好舒服，嗯、忍不住了——”舒三情皱着眉睁大了泪濛濛双眼，完全控制不住淫叫连连，被宋老爷掌控压着的乳房，淫穴又被深插着阳具，红肿的大阴唇被男人带毛阴囊频繁抽打，少年在男人身上剧颤着高弹成一道蜜色肉弓，孕肚一抽一抽地带动起花穴急剧收缩，两瓣臀肉挤压在男人胯上迅速绷紧，少年呜咽了一声，彻底服从了欲望，准备迎来今日不知第几次的失禁潮吹。  
“呼……”宋老爷也不再忍耐，任由阳具被急速收缩的蜜穴引到更深处，阳具被夹得又涨大了几圈，熟悉对准淫穴里的骚点强势狂射出来。  
“啊啊……夫君，里面尿了，好多，好多啊——啊啊——”舒三情失控地哭叫着，往上使劲弓着身子不停在狂抖着潮吹。  
宋老爷还没等射完阳精，狠心从骚穴抽了出来，没了堵塞的肉穴一下子像没了支柱，“不要，不要出去——”几条水柱纷纷往外四处胡乱喷洒，由急变缓，再由缓变急。  
龟头抵在娇嫩的阴蒂上又擦又磨，洞开的肉穴频频射出透明的淫水，美人无助地哭泣，可怕的快感让他失控，他用尽最后一丝力气往上一顶，用手把夫君的淫具卡进阴蒂的根部和阴阜中，用大阴唇紧紧夹着外面那根东西，像尿一样冲出来的大量透明阴精被阳具分隔成两道水柱，分别往两边喷射了出去，“啊啊啊啊不行了——”少年哭叫着摇头，即便怀着身孕，依然还是被干到了射尿般的潮吹，完成了最后的高潮。  
“呜，呜嗯——”男根对着他阴蒂与洞口狂射，再无力气的少年仰躺在男人身上，娇喘着摸到男人下体，一边用穴爱抚那根软下的肉棒，一边与宋老爷吻着共享欢爱的余韵。  
淫欲的气味在古朴的书香里尽情释放，一地凌乱的衣服随意摊在两人身下，直到摇晃不已的书桌趋于稳定，里面的淫声浪语渐渐停歇，庄严的藏经阁窗栅透下夕阳日光，似包容了一切，又回归之前肃穆庄重的面貌。


	41. 老爷轻点儿 四十一 夜间造访的孟浪行为

为方便阅览藏经阁中的书册，宋老爷一家受如林邀请，暂住在经阁近处的林涧竹屋，竹屋临涧，屋内由外延伸出竹台，竹台下曲水潺潺，风带来不远处竹林清幽叶香，吹动屋内静垂纱帘，屋内错落有致地摆放几件古玩字画饰物，正中一把漆黑如墨的瑶琴静静搁在桌上。  
这屋虽小却十分雅致，宋老爷和严星楚都见惯不知多少恢宏大气的宅院，此处幽林静深，倒颇显屋主悠远高洁的品味。  
如林见两人好奇不已，便笑着由他们随意参观。  
屋内正中的瑶琴让宋老爷回想起当年的敬王。  
当年西域进贡队中有位王族琴师，夸下海口号称整个皇城无人能与他斗琴，当时还未封敬王的严卿蘅年纪轻轻翩然而出，以琴声战赢西域来使，据说那日两人斗琴，声如江林山海，通彻天地，旷古难闻，琴音绕梁，三日不绝。  
最后连那琴师也不禁叹然赞佩，甘拜下风。  
从此严卿蘅一战成名，先帝龙心大悦，更是宠爱这个幼弟。  
后来先帝驾崩，敬王悲痛出走，一去便是十几年无人知其音讯。  
如林向二人道:“房屋虽简陋，也尚有几间雅室，星楚和贤侄可住那间。贫僧去准备些斋菜，稍后便好。”  
严星楚新鲜得紧，不忘和如林道一声，立即溜窜各个房间。  
宋老爷夫夫两人进到临溪的屋子，见屋子敞亮面临山涧，景致十分好，严星楚欣喜不已，话里都透着满意：  
“好极，好极，老爷咱们不用睡那些和尚的硬榻，多好。”  
宋老爷见状摇摇头，苦笑道：“瞧你这金贵的，让你不来还偏要来吃苦。”  
严星楚：“哼，我又没叫苦。”看了半晌，才觉遗漏了什么，“舒三情呢，他为何没跟过来。”  
宋老爷走过来给星楚拨回乱跑散下的刘海，“阿情稍后便来，我过后再陪他看。”  
严星楚本不甚在意，只是随口说一句，好难得和宋郎出来玩，再和别人分享他可不乐意。  
他心里暗暗唾弃宋老爷一到经阁就整天不见人，舒三情那身子，想也知道两个人在一起能做什么事。  
如今三人将要在如林这里借住，不知道宋郎还会不会收敛点。  
严星楚似是想到什么，美艳动人的脸蛋粉扑扑的：“那你呢，你住哪间？”  
宋老爷笑了笑，深邃眼睛定定看着严星楚，“星楚想我住哪间？”  
宋老爷低头看他，俊脸越靠越近，气息都喷在严星楚的耳边。  
“你住哪间，关我什么事……”严星楚脸颊滚烫，腰间环上一有力手臂，他羞得看了男人一眼，两人越贴越近，他双臂不自觉抬高搂住宋老爷脖子，男人炙热的眼神把他看得魂都丢了一半，他微张诱人的红唇泛着光泽，粉色小舌才露了半截，就被男人擒获掳进了嘴里。  
“嗯……唔嗯……呼嗯……”腰间的手越箍越紧，严星楚被吻得全身滚烫发软，两人交换彼此灼热的气息和唾液，两舌翻卷激烈缠吻在一起。  
“啊……哈啊，哈不行，这里，嗯……”星楚着迷地看着男人眼里燃起的欲火，舌尖舔去对方嘴角溢出的银丝，他知道不该在这里，但他被男人挑逗一下就身子发软脑子迷糊。  
宋老爷大手一把抓住严星楚的屁股，食指中指并拢隔着衣物重重摩擦起星楚花穴的位置。  
严星楚软软叫了一声，声音是连他自己都不知道的甜腻娇媚，他的敏感私处一被宋老爷的手指狠狠划过，登时一股暖流涌向小腹又酸又坠，腿都软得快站不住，只能靠抱住男人脖子勉强站立。  
“星楚屁股再翘一点。”男人拍了拍美人的屁股，满意看到翘臀晃着抬起，两掌覆上圆润翘弹的臀部，两根食指一起，狠狠往穴心按了下去。  
“啊，啊，哈啊……”星楚任由男人随意玩弄他的私处，舌头一直追逐对方温热的气息，两唇相接便又激烈交缠在一起，空气里情欲的气息浓郁起来。  
“星楚可不能潮吹哦，衣服会弄脏的。”宋老爷低沉的声音在耳边响起，严星楚身子酥软得快成一滩水，下体潮湿闷热得难受，他亲亲男人嘴唇，美眸里水濛濛的，娇里娇气说道：“老爷，里面想要老爷的大肉棒……”  
两人抱着在别人家里衣衫凌乱，要是被如林知道，该成何体统。  
宋老爷见严星楚倾城绝色的脸蛋一片潮热通红，眼里早写满期待承欢的欲色，他下体硬邦邦，再也把持不住重重亲了星楚一口，抓住两臀把人提起，紧抱着美人大步走进了内室。  
如林未曾想到这对年轻夫妻会在他家做这种事，他引二人在屋子转了一圈后便去后面厨房做了几道斋菜，这屋子一直以来就他一个人居住，苦活累活都亲自做，像是在和什么较劲似的，就这样修行了十几年。  
待到午膳时间，他许久不见二人，刚要去屋里看看，便见一戴着斗笠的少年人，站在竹屋门口。  
如林擦干手，向门口少年问道:“这位施主是？”  
见舒三情戴着斗笠，如林心想，这想来应是宋老爷的另一位夫人。  
舒三情对如林拱手鞠半个躬，“在下舒三情，是……是宋流煦未过门的，妻子。”  
如林见少年身形瘦小，听声音也不过十六七岁的年纪。  
如林温言道：“舒施主来了，他们来太早现在想必累了，应该在房里歇着。”  
少年点了点头，跟着如林进屋，就坐在厅堂里，也不知和如林说什么，只看着琴发呆。  
如林替他倒了茶：“他们就在临近溪边的屋子里，舒施主可否帮贫僧瞧瞧他们，贫僧在备着斋菜，不久便可用膳。”  
舒三情接过茶水点了点头，“有劳大师了。”  
如林笑了笑，复又起身去了厨房。  
舒三情透过斗笠看着如林翩然转身的背影，心想，果然连岁月都会优待如此美丽的人。  
舒三情刚收到宋府来的消息，他喝完茶水，向如林道谢后，来到溪边的屋子门前。  
他在门外踌躇，是因为听到里面隐约传出了小猫一样的愉悦呻吟。  
舒三情脸红心跳摇了摇头，他身子也想要，但现在进去不合适。  
况且这是在一个出家人家里做这种事，怎么想都不妥当。  
来回走了几步，便听到里面男人出了声：“是阿情么，进来。”  
舒三情忐忑推开房门又关上， 听到男人让他脱了衣进去，舒三情听里面两人动静更大了，下身也变得潮热，只好把斗笠除下，又把外衣脱的只剩裹身的里衣。  
“大师快做好饭菜了，正等你们出去吃……”  
宋老爷在内室好像能看到他的动作，听了少年的话，直接让他把裹胸全脱了敞着里衣进去。  
舒三情羞红了脸，按他说的脱下袭裤，上身着蚕丝里衣，走动时里衣敞开露出大片蜜色肌肤和两团大奶子，下身露出圆润孕肚和粉嫩性器，双腿间的私处莫名潮湿一片亮晶晶的，少年成熟的孕体日夜承欢，早已情色无比。  
舒三情进了内室，见宋老爷正用力干着身下的严星楚，星楚哭得梨花带雨，美丽的脸庞透着情欲潮红，红唇吐出颤抖的娇吟，露出的红舌引人采摘，汗湿的黑发打乱在肩上背上，散发出迷艳的光泽。  
宋老爷那根深色巨刃在白皙细腻的屁股中间疯狂抽插，严星楚的后穴正承受着宋老爷勃大欲望的临幸，前穴熟艳的肉洞还合不拢往外吐着白色浊液，想是男人在里面已射过一回。  
舒三情看得脸红心跳，即便他早已数不清与其他夫人共事夫君多少次，如今这是在别人家，他们还这么乱来。  
“宋郎……呜啊，前面想要，嗯肏骚穴……”严星楚也已习惯与人共事一夫，舒三情的到来并未影响他欢乐的继续。  
“阿情来了，星楚。”宋老爷亲昵地吻住星楚耳垂和脸颊，抽出性器坐在床上，示意舒三情背对他站在床上，让星楚翻过身。  
“宝贝儿们，为夫肏着累，轮到你们伺候我了。”宋老爷坏笑道，大手袭上眼前舒三情的臀部，两手用力一掰露出湿润的粉色雌穴，“阿情宝贝儿，你这里是不是就没干净过整天在流水，嗯？”  
舒三情低喘着勉强站立，腰腿都快软的站不住了，“……嗯……穴一直被宋郎干，就没干净过……唔啊，啊——”他腰身瞬间塌下，双腿大开撑在宋老爷身旁，只是光被舌头肏进来他就要高潮了，哪里还顾得上站着。  
“宋郎……我站不住了……唔舌头好厉害，忍不住了，啊，嗯……”  
“宝贝星楚，挑你喜欢的地方，自己坐上来。”  
严星楚看舒三情被舔穴舒服地春叫连连，他太清楚宋老爷对这副蜜色性感的躯体十分着迷，两团蜜色大奶顶着两朵娇嫩的粉花随意摇晃，孕肚下粉嫩的性器已在抬头滴下情动的透明液体，蜜色肌肤细腻而有光泽，在少年充满欲色的俏脸上，眼神水濛濛一片不复清明，勾得人心神动荡。  
严星楚方才经历过几次小高潮，还夹着肉棒潮吹了两次，雌穴早已湿得溢满了水，他见少年被舔穴，自己内淫又泛上来，低吟着掰开雌穴坐上了宋老爷挺立半空的粗长，“啊，呃啊——呜呃，呃嗯……”  
舒三情被舔得快要到达一次高潮，双手不自觉搭在星楚身上，当星楚上下颠动用穴套弄夫君大肉棒时，抬个头就能吃到少年变大的红艳乳头。  
“骚阴蒂也勃起了。”宋老爷低沉的声音从私处闷闷传来，那里水声大得三个人都能听到，让少年更为羞耻。  
“要到了，呜啊宋郎……舔舔它，要到了……啊，哈啊……舔舔……”  
严星楚被那团大奶子晃得眼花，他承受舒三情半身的重量在上下动作，他每次想抬腰套弄体内巨根，宋老爷就往上重重一挺，几次下来美人被顶得魂都要飞了，哪还有力气摆臀，只能被肉根插着大声哭叫出来：“宋郎，好深，呃啊啊……子宫要被干坏了，呜……要坏了，不要了，腰好酸……呜啊——”  
星楚受不了这么猛的肏干，然而身上的蜜肤少年不肯离开还越来越挨着他，星楚小腹迅速抽搐着，那阵熟悉的极乐快感又要来了，他害怕地想逃离，哭得眼泪都糊了：“走开……啊，啊不要，不要——我要尿了，啊，呜呜，哈啊——不要，不要——”  
“我也不行了……我站不住了，你帮帮我，奶子好涨，呜啊，宋郎，宋郎舔舔阴蒂，求你，呜呜别吸了……”舒三情也将面临潮吹，他的雌穴被包在男人嘴里用力吮吸，大量甜腥的淫液被吸了出来，他下腹又酸又坠，奶子还开始涨乳，然而男人使坏，迟迟不肯舔弄日常玩弄最多的阴蒂。  
星楚哭着被动含入舒三情的奶头，他被压的再也无力起来，嘴巴含住奶头象征性吸了几下，声音被闷在饱满的乳房里嗯嗯啊啊地叫。  
“宝贝儿们别怕，”宋老爷挺动强劲的腰肢，再次把大屌重重干进星楚的子宫，硕大炙热的龟头如鱼得水般肏着柔嫩宫嬖，“咱们一起去。”  
两个美人在宋老爷身上抖得花枝乱颤，哭泣和淫叫此起彼伏，巨大的快感让他们再也控制不住彼此的声音。  
“不要了……呜啊，好多，里面要尿了，尿了呜呜——”  
宋老爷下身登时感到一阵巨大的吸力，他低吼一声，健腰往上一挺，听到星楚爆发一阵高叫，男人立即同时咬住少年的阴蒂，舌尖用力戳入娇小的肉蒂，舒三情毫无防备，短促叫了几声突然停下，浑身抖得筛糠似的，摇着头呜呜长叫着哭了出来。  
“我忍不住了，宋郎，嗯呃……”蜜色身子像熟透了似的全身通红，男人手臂旁的细腿绷紧着发颤，“肚子好酸，已经要……唔呃——不行了啊，宋郎，呃宋郎、啊啊——”  
话没说完，舒三情也和严星楚一同潮喷了出来。在宋老爷眼前少年蜜色熟艳的大阴唇往外翻开露出里面几瓣收不住的粉肉色花瓣，疯狂收缩的洞口噗嗤噗嗤射出十几道透明汁水，男人及时按下美人挺翘的屁股，水柱便直接对准男人的锁骨处无所顾忌喷涌出来。  
“啊，啊呜——不，不行了——”俩美人一个坐在男人脖子上潮吹一个坐在男人阳具上高潮，星楚绝色的脸哭得梨花带雨，他刚才一个脱力让男根直接捅进了子宫，他哭叫着射尿一样射出阴精，淫水不顾体内还插着巨根，一大片一大片往外涌出，把底下床单弄湿了个透。  
舒三情见星楚咬着红唇哭泣高潮，站立的双腿软得发抖，咬着牙呜呜地高潮完，贴着男人的侧身慢慢滑到一旁，双手搂住宋老爷的脖子，颤巍巍地把抬高身子奶子送了上去。  
“嗯……嗯……”在星楚面前给男人哺乳还是初次，舒三情羞得脸都不敢抬起，男人吸他的乳头吸得很用力，像要把里面的奶水全榨干一样。  
“够了，嗯……够了，没有了，唔嗯……”才一会儿就没了奶，宋老爷不太满意地吐出少年的奶头，双唇贴着快半手掌大的乳晕嘬吮不已，“宝贝出奶太少了，涨奶的时候要马上来到为夫身边才行。”  
舒三情搂住宋老爷哆嗦地答应，那对蜜乳被吮吸后舒服地被宋老爷抓成不同形状，他的私处又开始犯淫痒，身子无意识紧贴上男人，轻摆细腰无声的求欢。  
宋老爷了然一笑，在星楚高潮的女穴里抽出湿淋淋的阳具，让舒三情侧躺在床上，大手摸到美人的腿根一下就入了三指，咕啾咕啾搅起穴里的淫水。  
严星楚大开着两条白腿，失神躺在床上等待高潮过去，他低头看床的另一头，见宋老爷已抬高少年一条直腿，让舒三情用他顶在花穴口的阳具自慰。  
舒三情急喘着和男人一同插弄自己的花穴，那里被四根手指快速进出着，淫水一簇簇溅出来，少年难耐地低声嘤咛，用手往后无措地摸，摸到那根硬热的大棒像是舒了一口气，随后熟练地给男人手淫起来。  
“宝贝把为夫的大肉棒放进去吧。”宋老爷只是应允了一句，性急的少年孕夫便像是忍耐许久，小手在后握住男人的根部，两瓣蜜桃翘臀拼命往后蹭动，一边呻吟着一边用雌穴把大屌的头部吞了进去，舒三情口中逸出几声高昂的呻吟，在吞入大龟头的瞬间，少年猛吸一口气，提臀往后用力一送！  
“啊——哈啊……哈，全部进来了，啊，好大，唔，好大……”  
严星楚看得心潮起伏，下身跟着痒了起来，他的不远处就是男人全根没入在舒三情女穴、只剩双囊堵在穴口的淫乱情景，星楚半眯着眸子欣赏眼前的活春宫，手指不禁伸向自己的私处。  
大屌在粉嫩的穴里一杵一杵的挺动，伴随舒三情愉悦带哭腔的呻吟，动作时快时慢，后又突然超快冲刺半晌，把少年甜腻的呻吟撞得破碎。  
宋老爷从后噙住舒三情的乳头，他从背后抱住少年一个翻身，双手插进少年腿弯分开两条大腿，让舒三情躺在他身上，把私处全部暴露出来，舒舒服服干他的雌穴。  
干了几百下，男人直接在他体内射精了，舒三情被大量白液射满整个肉洞，溢出的白沫布满他丰满的蚌部，严星楚看得无比清楚，在男人退出时，被撑开的粉色肉洞急促收缩着，就在全是浊液的大龟头缓缓滑出，舒三情用手托住男人依旧硕大的精囊，用花穴再次吞进整根男人的肉棒。  
“嗯，嗯……还要…还要…宋郎，硬起来……”少年糟污的蚌唇流出大量白浊又被他反涂进穴，合着花穴吞吐男根又把夫君的子孙精送进穴里。  
宋老爷从后摸上舒三情的巨乳，肉根在星楚眼里迅速变得胀大充血，再次肏得少年频频淫叫抽泣。  
“宝贝还想潮吹吗，嗯？为夫做的还不够？”宋老爷贴近舒三情耳边，低沉磁性的声音冲击少年敏感的耳膜。  
舒三情全身酥软，身体早已习惯被插穴操弄的快感，他知道自己又要到了，转头与男人唇舌交缠，“嗯…不够，要用力……啊，要到了，唔呜，宋郎，啊，哈啊……”挺着肚子被孩子的父亲插干，舒三情舒服地眯起眼睛，红唇吐出好听的呻吟，他任由身体快感而高颤，在男人的大龟头再次撞进骚心，在那里顶来撞去，少年躺在男人身上，腰部挺得越来越高，他快要失去理智，喃喃自语：“射了，骚穴要给大肉棒射精了……”  
宋老爷闻言用力一顶，舒三情的身子突然绷紧，体内射尿似的疯狂潮吹，少年无意识张嘴，红舌半伸出来，看来真是被肏得魂都没了。  
床褥瞬间被晕湿一大片，宋老爷撤离舒三情喷水的雌穴，看了眼躺在一边的星楚，“宝贝星楚，帮为夫舔干净。”  
严星楚脸红心跳地看着那根粗大肉棍从美艳雌穴抽出，舒三情的肉洞射尿一样潮吹着，人也彻底意识浮游不知何处，他见少年半眯俏眸失神享受的样子，心想自己原来被肏到这样，也该是这种淫乱情态无误了。  
“过来。”宋老爷声音低沉，又带有情事中的沙哑，令人不自觉地遵从。  
严星楚扶起满是浊液的大肉棒，一时不知从何开口，他不像凤庭那般技术高超，只好伸舌先舔嘬夫君的冠部，舌尖扫过马眼，张嘴含了半根进去。  
呜……光是看着这根东西，星楚就觉得身子软得不行，私处从刚才看这两人欢爱就湿滑得不行了，他伺候半天那根东西依然硬挺如铁，他嘴巴酸死了，眼眶红了一圈，他软声说：“夫君，嗯……用星楚的穴吧，呜……我舔不好……”  
美人星楚躺在男人腿间一边含住夫君肉棒一边请求夫君用他的穴来疏解。  
宋老爷见舒三情高潮后居然小睡过去，无奈笑了笑，“来吧。”  
最后还是严星楚用花穴换了各种姿势套弄宋老爷的大屌，才顺利让男人在他体内快速发泄出来。  
做完之后，两位美人都累成一滩泥，宋老爷体谅爱妻们，亲自为两位夫人端饭倒茶。  
如林丝毫不知这三人在他的屋子里早已大逆不道地欢爱到这个时候，只当这几人劳累休息片刻，他把斋饭做好放锅里温热，翻书等了半天，就看到神清气爽的宋老爷从房里出来，说给两位夫人端饭进去吃。  
如林当他们是真的累了，也没说什么，和宋老爷交代了饭后碗筷需自行洗刷，就回房歇息去了。  
宋老爷几声道谢，进后厨端了斋菜米饭，不疾不徐往夫人们的房间走去。  
为了在藏经阁寻找长生不老卷的第二部，三人如此这般在如林的竹屋住下。  
严星楚和舒三情分住两房，宋老爷单独住一房，到了晚上宋老爷都得小心翼翼，避着如林去到夫人的房间。  
舒三情头天就收到家里大夫人的信，信中宋玉茗说过不久会和凤庭上山来一起帮忙，宋老爷实在拗不过，千叮万嘱让两人路上小心。  
“啪——”  
“咚—”  
“啪——”  
“咚—”  
如林一大早就听到后院有砍柴声，他心里疑惑，起床去到后院一看，宋老爷正背对他赤裸上身，汗水顺着背部肌肉线条流下，划过紧致的后腰落入凹陷处，随即消失入宽松的裤头。  
只见宋老爷汗都不擦，又拿起一根粗木，轻而易举抡起劈柴刀，手臂的肌肉紧绷隆起，啪嚓清脆的一声把木头劈开，一分为二再分为四，大气都不喘，一口气劈了一堆扔在旁边。  
如林不自在地别过眼，他想转身离去，又停在当地，心想躲着小辈是何道理。  
“王爷，早啊。”  
如林走过去，也不嫌宋老爷满身大汗，含笑道：“贤侄早。”  
宋老爷听这称呼不禁莞尔，“王爷好说也是我的亲人，唤我名字便可。”  
如林想了想，突然想不起宋老爷的原名，脸上略有歉意。  
宋老爷看出他难言，“多年不见，记不得名字也属正常，就直唤侄儿名字流煦可好。”  
如林见宋老爷开朗大方，自己若拒绝反倒拘谨，只好点头应下。  
“流煦为何一大早在劈柴？”  
宋老爷：“那天给夫人们端饭时，看到后厨柴火快用完，这才一大早上山捡了些回来，才砍了一会儿，您就来了。”  
如林笑着点头赞道：“有心了。”  
宋老爷见如林貌美却不自知，笑起来眉目跟花似的明艳生动，眼角的泪痣十分勾人，即便每日面对严星楚这等倾国之姿，他也不由得呼吸变促，轻轻移目一旁不敢多看。  
如林以为宋老爷被夸害羞了，觉着这年轻人虽生得高大俊逸，也会有如此轻易红脸的时候，不免有趣。  
他从严星楚那里知晓宋老爷娶了四房，本是不会对他人内院之事有何意见，只是担心星楚会过得不好，现下看来宋老爷勤劳能干，不嫌脏累，应该会是个好丈夫。  
如林对宋老爷亲切了许多，平时查找书卷也对三人讲解许多趣事，如林口齿生动，讲起故事眼里流光溢彩，每次都能令三人听着就忘了手中事。  
后来四人相处多时，关系也融洽，严星楚有一天抱怨如林，说皇叔实在太会讲故事，大家没把经书找出来，反倒把其他典故都听完了。  
如林在一头笑呵呵地检书，一本书翻了几页便放好归类，这里的经书于他来说就像每日必见的挚友，如今有人和他一同看书，他心里肯定是非常欢欣的。  
只是最近……  
“王爷这本书太高，还是侄儿为您拿吧。”  
身后突然贴近一个高热的健壮身躯，低沉的声音在耳边回响，如林一个激灵，瞬间脖子红到耳根，他眼前出现男人有力的臂膀，身后的人抬高手臂在头顶尽力抽取古书，宽阔的胸膛顺势压上他背部，如林闭上眼屏住气息，声若细蚊：“有劳贤侄……”  
身后传来一声低沉轻笑，“不是说好要唤侄儿的名字吗，王爷。”  
如林低低抽了口气，平复加快的心跳，“有劳流煦了。”  
“不必见外，这是王爷要的书。”宋老爷抽出书来给到如林手里。  
如林背后的热源很快离开，只短短一瞬，他身体就发热了起来，脸颊滚烫，又因为男人的离去瞬间清醒。  
如林心下羞愧，不知道身体为何会对自己的侄婿产生反应。  
这些天他都不太敢面对宋老爷，他自己的身子他再清楚不过，像是被对方吸引一般，对方一旦贴近就变得不对劲。  
宋老爷有意无意的身体接触，已经不是一个晚辈对待长辈该有的态度，如林想着，应该要和星楚谈谈，让他劝说自己的丈夫。  
毕竟只是若有似无的接触，根本达不到自己去规劝的地步。

如林找了个晚上来到严星楚门前，刚想推门里面就传来星楚软软的娇嗔：“老爷怕不是都忘了我这人了。”  
如林收住手，里面的两人在说夫妻悄悄话，他这时不好进去。  
如林抬脚想走，却听到里面宋老爷含糊不清道：“宝贝生什么气，这不是来陪你了，来，张开腿让为夫进去。”  
进去？进去哪里？  
他们在干嘛？  
里面很快传来严星楚嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘，和几下肉体碰撞的声音，甚至还传出两人欢爱时粗鄙淫荡的对话。  
如林脑子一懵，他万万没想到两人在他的屋子里做这样不知羞耻的事，他的脸颊霎时通红，身子像被雷劈一样动弹不得，他气得发颤，里面的星楚叫得愉悦无比，哪还有平时的娇蛮又天真烂漫的样子？青楼里的妓子都没有这等淫浪。  
如林眼前一黑快要晕厥，里面的娇吟声越发高亢，可爱的侄子嘴里吐出他绝没听过的淫词浪语，伴随男人的低吼，里面天大的动静才慢慢停了下来。  
严卿蘅咬紧下唇，对于两人在他这处清居肆意欢爱的行为，他没撞到也就罢了，现如今声音都大到门外，简直不知羞耻！  
严卿蘅作为长辈，对此不能视而不见，他冷哼一声，脸上不再是温和的表情，他大声道：“星楚，你们两个出来见我。”  
里面窸窸窣窣一阵，宋老爷好似说了些话安抚，来到门后开了门。  
“王爷，”宋老爷恳切的俊脸出现在面前，“都是我的错，求王爷不要责怪星楚。”  
严卿蘅见他衣冠整齐，除了脸上不自然的潮红，其他地方无不得体，他凝色道：“我体谅你们是夫妻，但在这里，就不许做出有违清规之事。”  
宋老爷低头听训，眼底一片阴影。  
严星楚衣服这才穿好出来，见宋老爷把责任全扛了，心里也不好受，他知道错了，眼里盈起水雾：“皇叔，是我先主动的，你不要怪老爷……”  
严卿蘅瞪了严星楚一眼：“再有下次，你们就自行下山吧。”  
宋老爷头更低了：“是，侄儿绝不再犯。”  
严星楚小手指紧张地勾在一起，也声明不会再犯。  
严卿蘅点点头，他本想给宋老爷一记警告的眼神，却不小心看到宋老爷匆忙出来衣襟未扣好露出底下健康的麦色肌肤，上面还残留爱欲的痕迹，严卿蘅立即移开视线，小步快速地离开。  
严卿蘅走后，严星楚扯扯宋老爷衣角，男人捧起美人的脸，亲了亲严星楚的眼角：“没事，宝贝，为夫会想办法。”  
严星楚不安地点点头，他不会天天想要，但男人性欲十分旺盛，就算不来找他，也会去找舒三情。  
又过了半个月。  
自从上次撞到侄子们的情事后，严卿蘅都不怎么出现在宋老爷面前。  
即使在同一个空间内阅卷找书，严卿蘅都会下意识拒绝宋老爷的帮忙。  
宋老爷勉强笑笑，几次下来也知道自己被人嫌了，不再主动上前找话。  
光是远远观望严卿蘅，他就很满足了。  
宋老爷每日砍柴、挑水，做了平时寺庙僧人上来帮做的事，也是自从上次严卿蘅看到他砍柴，还撞到与严星楚在房交欢那事，如今对方一看到他便立即转身离去，只给他留下个背影。  
宋老爷对严卿蘅刻意的忽视没有不满，想着有一天严卿蘅会知道他的好，会待他如初。  
只是他没想到，严卿蘅会如此厌恶他，厌恶与他接触。  
这日严卿蘅捧着大量卷画走上阶梯，不知是哪个小和尚擦地不干净留了水，严卿蘅一个趔趄向后仰去，眼看就要滚下楼梯，美人惊呼出声，宋老爷一个箭步过去，力臂抱稳严卿蘅腰肢，在空中缓了两个圈才落地。  
严卿蘅头别过一边，眼神看向地面，给宋老爷道谢后轻轻挣开宋老爷的怀抱。  
严卿蘅清楚感受到男人高热的体温和健壮的胸肌，尤其腰间的大手快要把他烫坏，严卿蘅别过头闭上眼，话也不说一声离开了。  
宋老爷有点失落，本想询问是否受伤，见对方马上离开顿时也无从说起，只好说了声王爷小心便不再言语。  
两人无声的疏远对方，直到有天晚上，宋老爷被迫在竹屋禁欲，夜晚心胸一股躁动，他按捺下情绪，披上衣服轻功前往竹林深处。  
这处是他前几日才发现，竹林深处有几股天然温泉，本想和严星楚舒三情分享此处，却想到此处仍在竹林范围，保不准严卿蘅什么时候突发奇想来泡澡撞见他们。  
宋老爷打消与夫人们在此欢爱的念头，这次前来只想单纯泡个澡。  
却不曾想，深夜的温泉，居然也有人沐浴的水声。  
是谁。  
宋老爷屏气呼吸，往池中看了一眼。  
银辉月色下，水雾蕴腾的天然温泉里，立着一身形曼妙的美人，青丝如瀑，肤若白玉，眉目有如天神雕琢，在月光下水雾中更是貌如神祗，眼角一滴泪痣平添几丝柔和尘意，实是好看的不似凡人。  
此人不是严卿蘅，又能是谁！  
深夜来此处沐浴，周围又长有许多半人高的竹围可供遮掩，看来这位昔日轰动京城的王爷，真是对自己保护极好。  
宋老爷眼神一动，察觉到严卿蘅正站着清洗自己，水面仅没过他胯骨，不时还会显现部分性器。宋老爷呼吸一滞，地处太远他无法看清，只觉得严卿蘅通体洁白无瑕，在他看来那根都没使用过的干净性器也在被一丝不苟清洗着。  
严卿蘅的两手伸到水里，好似在清理更下面的部分。  
宋老爷偷窥得越发血液沸腾，他知这样不对，但视线就是无法从严卿蘅身上哪怕是一片肌肤移开，白得发亮的肉体，胸前……  
嗯？  
宋老爷极力压下一口低喘，严卿蘅的胸前好似开始发育的女子，薄如瓷器的肌肤上有着些微隆起，与其他部位不甚相同，那处与男子的胸肌大相径庭，分明就是一女子的胸部！  
此时严卿蘅已洗好下身，他坐下池里，开始清洗自己的上半身。  
宋老爷巴不得变成美人臀下的那块岩石，看看严卿蘅的双腿之间是不是如他所料。  
他下身迅速地硬了，又硬又烫。  
宋老爷咬咬牙，眼看池中的美人已沐浴妥帖，披上池边备好的白衣，穿好衣服，步履轻盈地离开了温泉。  
严卿蘅走了，这竹林虽没有猛兽出没，但总是夜深路黑，宋老爷顾不上原本出来泡温泉的目的，悄悄跟着严卿蘅回到竹屋。  
沐浴一番，严卿蘅进屋后不久便入睡。  
宋老爷轻轻掀开门旁的窗口轻声溜了进去，严卿蘅很快入睡，还发出轻微的鼾声。  
宋老爷心如擂鼓，他自小就忘不了风华绝代的严卿蘅，方才看了这人身上的景色，哪还能抑制占有的冲动？  
宋老爷吞了吞口水，小心翼翼凑近严卿蘅的私密下处，那里传来一缕缕他再熟悉不过的淫浪香味。  
宋老爷更确定了他的猜想，他几乎兴奋地又凑近了一些，那个味道他在四位夫人身上尝过了无数遍，他趁严卿蘅熟睡毫无知觉，缓缓除下严卿蘅的袭裤。  
故意不去看袭裤有一条明显被晕湿的细缝，宋老爷迫不及待地，又轻手轻脚地把裤子褪下严卿蘅的腿弯。  
美丽的下体就这样毫无防备地呈现在男人面前，严卿蘅三十多年的秘密，居然是有着和严星楚一样的双人身子！  
白皙的下体一片光滑，粉嫩的性器垂在两腿间，性器下是可爱形状的囊袋，接着下面便是紧闭的女穴和后穴。  
还是个白虎的双人！  
宋老爷深吸一口气，情不自禁凑过嘴唇舔了舔这穴里溢出的些许淫液。  
这美妙的身子想来十分敏感，双人白虎稀有无比，代表着无垢，无垢无毛，比其他人少了许多遮挡，以致贴身衣物都能让严卿蘅在梦中晕湿。  
宋老爷此时心里真是爱得紧了，恨不得把眼前这梦酣香甜的仙子占为己有。  
他解开自己的裤带，放出胯下已勃大的滚烫阳茎，又从怀里掏出一陶瓷瓶子在严卿蘅鼻下一过，一袭幽蜜香气在空中微散开旋即消失，本就熟睡的美人无甚反应，宋老爷这才放心跨上床，把美人腿弯的裤子彻底脱掉。  
宋老爷压抑着粗喘，把冒水的顶端凑近那处嫩穴，熟睡的严卿蘅丝毫不知自己已被摆成双腿大开的姿势，依然睡得香甜。  
宋老爷越看严卿蘅那处越觉得燥热难耐，又怕这嫩穴经不得他几下磨蹭，破了皮他可心疼，故低下头来，他粗喘着张嘴，含住了美人隐藏多年的私密美穴。  
严卿蘅这身子如同其他双人的身子一样敏感非常，即便睡梦中，似乎也能感受到器官带来的快感。  
严卿蘅被宋老爷的大舌肆意舔弄，竟无意识地低喘起来，然而男人毫无所动，似是知道严卿蘅不会醒来。  
“嗯……呼，呼嗯……”  
“王爷这穴真是……睡着都能被侄婿舔出那么多骚水来。”宋老爷卖力地吸吮花唇，用舌头插进两片粉嫩花瓣里，大嘴收了又放把那处吸得啵啵响，害羞的花穴从未被这样对待，不知所措地交出黏腻却清澈的花蜜。  
“嗯哦……呼……”  
“太骚了，这穴儿会不会被侄婿直接舔潮吹？”宋老爷趴在床上，舌下的曼妙身体在轻颤，在不断为他打开，甜美的女穴逐渐绽放更美的姿态。  
青涩的身体在未知的快感中舒展，严卿蘅禁欲几十年，身子哪能顶住如此淫邪挑逗，只能对夜晚的不速之客掰开大腿，任由男人在他双腿深处舌奸轻薄。  
宋老爷放肆地扯开严卿蘅衣襟，大手直接探入美人敞开的柔软胸膛搓揉，拇指和食指夹起可爱的乳豆拉扯，一手不忘抬高美人无力的臀腰，好让他趴在严卿蘅下身给他舔穴。  
昏睡中的身体开始颤抖，下体正被一无耻活物占据侵犯，严卿蘅细声嘤咛，犹自沉睡不曾醒来。  
床尾的竹窗透下银色的月光，宋老爷把严卿蘅的下体看得一清二楚，他下身硬热滚烫，再也忍不住掏出硕大的阳具，把充血肉冠抵在吸得发涨的馒头穴口，慢慢地插进去。  
“唔……好紧。”宋老爷爽得低吼一声，挺动欲根破开未曾被进入的雌穴，身下人仍沉沉昏睡，丝毫不知道自己正要被破处。  
严卿蘅梦中感到下身钝痛却无法知晓，他无意识蹙眉，嘴巴也慢慢张开喘气，身体却柔软回应男人粗暴的入侵。  
才进了头，宋老爷便感觉到一处阻滞，那穴软软滑滑地吸着他，似要欢迎他冲破那道阻碍，进到更美好的深处。  
硬痛的性器半插进美人的雌穴，宋老爷咬紧牙关，极力忍住叫嚣的欲望，两手伸到美人胸前用力抓几下绵软的奶子，使劲全力从严卿蘅身体里退了出来。  
他大声粗喘着，复又舔开粉嫩的肉洞，用大拇指掰开两片羞涩的唇瓣，换上自己粗壮的龟头，对着微张肉穴迅速撸动自己的阳具，忍住没挺腰几次都不小心蹭进严卿蘅穴里，最终还是由着那干净的粉穴吃进自己大龟头，粗喘着在美人穴口处射了进去！  
“呼……呼，王爷的穴真是个天生给人肏的宝贝。”宋老爷射完几股浓精，又抱着严卿蘅亲亲嘴亲亲奶，玩了几下美人毫无动静的性器，才打了水进来给他清洗身子。  
天色快亮，宋老爷把一切回归妥当，又回来亲了一下严卿蘅眼角，依依不舍地开窗溜了出去。


	42. 老爷轻点儿 四十二 大夫人三夫人也上山了

又过去半个多月，宋老爷和两位夫人在经阁均无进展。  
宋玉茗和凤庭说也要上山帮忙，宋老爷拗不过他的两位夫人只能默许，他心里对严卿蘅有所企图，这几日借机向严卿蘅频频示好，挑水砍柴生火样样抢着做，哪怕热脸贴冷屁股也不在意。  
严卿蘅本不在乎多一人两人，本朝民风开放，有男人三妻四妾享齐人之福实属正常，也有两人一心一意厮守此生，严卿蘅只当这四位夫人是来帮忙找书，面上未曾露出不悦，但见宋老爷如此辛劳打点，看待他的眼光渐变缓和许多。  
他最近身体有异，每晚都睡得很沉，早上醒来却神清气爽，除了难以启齿的下体有轻微痛痒，他本该苦恼的敏感身子，居然也是一片干爽，毫无平日湿润的痕迹。  
严卿蘅不知怎的脸红起来，他本就不肯面对每日下体水润泛滥的情景，最近这个月突然变好，他也羞得不再处理，想是积善得福才成了这样。  
他哪知宋老爷这个月每晚都来给他舔穴，更不知自己最后竟在梦里爽得泄身，守的白玉身子早让人用舌用手深入玩弄不知无数次。  
不多日宋玉茗和大着肚子的凤庭上了山，宋老爷携严星楚和舒三情，跟着严卿蘅到竹屋口相接。  
宋玉茗下了马车，瞧见宋老爷和另两人，心里不觉一热，他先在严卿蘅面前恭敬道：“见过敬王爷，玉茗和凤庭多有打扰，还请勿怪。”  
宋玉茗顺着严卿蘅方向看到宋老爷，眼里顿时思念流转，温柔缱绻。  
凤庭大着有四五月的肚子，他是内眷不方便见外男，头戴白色斗笠，只露出那对清澈透亮的凤眸。他弯下身子行礼，被严卿蘅扶起：“凤夫人不必多礼，还是身子重要。”  
凤庭略为不安，他有身孕的事在此处看来不是秘密，他看了一眼宋老爷，见宋老爷给他个安心的眼神，便不多言，道谢后站到了宋老爷身边。  
严卿蘅自是认识宋玉茗，那可是皇朝宋太师家的小公子，小小年纪便文才惊绝，只因是双人身子，不足十六便被皇帝内廷赐婚给宋家，满十八即嫁进宋府。  
见过宋老爷的两位夫人，严卿蘅温和道：“此屋简陋，各位只当有个遮风避雨的地方，莫要嫌弃。”  
宋老爷见二位夫人脸色安好，心下稍定，微笑道：“王爷肯收留我们一家在此寻物，侄儿与夫人们已是无比叨扰，感激还来不及，怎会有嫌弃？”  
严星楚在旁默不作声，见到好友和凤庭他几乎要高兴得扑上去，但因前段时间那事，他又不好在严卿蘅面前过于放肆，眼见宋玉茗来了，只好扁着嘴，压下想和宋玉茗倾诉的想法。  
舒三情同样戴着斗笠，与凤庭相顾无言。  
等宋老爷和严卿蘅客套完了，四位夫人落住竹屋房间，宋老爷询问严卿蘅是否能把大夫人留在自己房里，让三位夫人住进其他屋子。  
严卿蘅面色顿了顿，点头道：“也可，竹屋房间不多，夫妻同住虽可，但绝不许做出有违清规之事。”  
“侄儿不敢。”宋老爷毕恭毕敬。  
“那便好。”严卿蘅不再看他，转身出了门。  
房门一关，宋老爷大手迅速抱起宋玉茗的纤腰，把人抱进床里，肆意又狂热地亲吻对方嘴唇。  
“嗯……老爷，王爷刚不是说……嗯唔……”宋玉茗被亲得腰杆子发软，低声吐出微颤的话语。  
男人熟练地笼住他，宋玉茗离开夫君一个多月，此时被熟悉的气息吞没，再也忍不住攀上男人的脖子，与他额头相抵，复又缠吻在一起。  
“不妨事，咱们小声点儿做。”宋老爷高大身躯半压着宋玉茗，大手扯开美人的腰带，三两下就把宋玉茗剥了个干净。  
宋老爷呼吸一滞，只见跟蒜瓣一样被剥光的宋玉茗正戴着他给的养宫器具，黑色的皮质在白嫩肌肤上泛着漂亮光泽，三角处包着美人半勃性器，带动下面阴蒂处的黑圈渐渐抽紧，私处的两块布料被牵扯得往两边分开，露出充血饱满的两瓣花唇，和竖贯在穴口的黑线，粉色穴口被一肉色器具堵住，那器具又被黑线封住滑不出来，牢牢杵在宋玉茗的淫穴里。  
宋老爷看得口干舌燥，“茗儿已经习惯了？”  
宋玉茗红着脸点点头，起初他甚至不能走动，到开始习惯宫口被塞着养穴，再到能走动如常。  
只是马车劳顿，一路上地面崎岖，又把他震得几乎要在车上丢了一次。  
他看凤庭也没多好过，凤庭穿得厚，在一次连续颠簸后，他见凤庭咬着牙，脸蛋浮现红晕，眼角红红的渗了几分水意，繁复衣摆下双腿紧紧并拢在一起，只见凤庭在一次大颠簸后，绷紧的身子猛然一松，便知他肯定是丢了。  
两人一路脸红着不看对方，直到下车，凤庭已调整过来，戴着斗笠也看不大出情欲的痕迹。  
“哦？这么说，凤儿在车上……”宋老爷听得心里发痒，恨不得也把凤庭抓过来好好疼爱一番。  
“嗯……凤凤现在，想必也很想要老爷……”大夫人在男人热烈视线下微颤着身子，自从上次男人用精灌进他子宫为他养穴，在长达一个多月里，宫腔里早已换上滋养的药液，日夜堵住宫口的玉药棒隔着肉色羊皮具让药液发挥出更好的功效。  
“那茗儿想要吗？”男人贴近宋玉茗耳边低沉诱道。  
宋玉茗哪能抵挡得住，颤着唇低声呜咽，动情地揽住宋老爷脖子，脸上一片欲色晕红，“想要……想要老爷……把茗儿里面射满……”  
宋玉茗眼里一片温润，两人夫妻多年，还是头一次分别这么长时间。想当年在皇帝赐婚前，他早就和宋老爷携手相爱，学宫里那段青葱甜蜜的时光，每次想起心里都十分温暖。  
宋玉茗轻抚宋老爷英俊脸庞，抵唇在对方脸颊边笑着，“老爷……好想你……”  
宋老爷心里涨得发暖，坐在床里把赤裸的美人抱坐在腿上，“我也想你。”俊朗的脸庞与宋玉茗相贴，他轻轻吻住宋玉茗的嘴唇，手指缓缓抽出美人体内的玉棒。  
“唔——”宋玉茗同时托起男人沉甸甸的巨根，在玉棒往外抽出时不住按摩巨根压进自己的花穴口。  
宋老爷完全把玉棒抽了出来，同时把炽热的肉冠顶端送进那处妙穴，肉冠畅通无阻直达最深处，绵密柔软的肉道如几千张嘴在吸着巨根上的青筋，爽得宋老爷低吼一声，让宋玉茗坐下来，全根没入养了一个多月的湿滑宝穴。  
“呼，茗儿里面又湿又滑，夹得为夫快射了。”说着往上一顶，宋玉茗红了眼眶，咬着唇低声闷哼，身体却在兴奋地狂颤。  
黑色的圈带下，男人硕大的深红色阳具在进进出出，那根竖在穴口的黑带被强行掰过一边，更是紧扯着阴蒂根部的黑环，同时包裹住性器的黑布剧烈摩擦起娇嫩的器官，每被宋老爷抽插一次，私处三个地方都能同时被刺激，插得宋玉茗坐在男人胯上，受不住地扬起头低吟，“慢些，呃——”  
两人结合处噗呲噗呲的水声越来越大，“嗯……嗯，唔嗯——快到了，嗯……”宋玉茗手伸到臀后用力按摩夫君的精囊，后穴早已分泌肠液，他手指分开自己的后穴把精囊堵在穴口，两个洞口都在剧烈收缩，两片饱满花唇变厚变肥，彻底把私处两片布料挤到腿根，肉色鲜嫩的阴唇紧紧吃到男人硬刺黑丛，“啊，哈啊……要破了，呜不行了——……”  
宋老爷不停狠顶美人宫嬖，凿出一大波水，健腰卡在两条白腿中间拼命耸动，有力的胯部一次又一次重重拍打宋玉茗白嫩肉臀，每一次挺进都干开娇小宫口，在湿热紧窄的腔嬖里极速来回抽插。  
“太猛了……嗯……慢些，慢些、啊……”宋玉茗紧抱住男人的脖子，他被肏得双腿发软再也夹不住男人动作太快的健腰，连花穴深处爽得开始潮吹都不知道，失禁一样突然就泄了一大波蜜液出来。  
“唔……呃，什么——不，慢些，啊，哈啊……”  
“为夫把茗儿里面直接干潮吹了，呼，不枉我……”重重一顶，蛋大龟头直接突进逼仄的柔嫩宫口，把宋玉茗顶得瞬间失声，“不枉为夫养了一个多月的穴，就该这么肏！”  
说罢更是用上所有狠劲牢牢噙住那个小口，同时男人大嘴包住宋玉茗失神张开的艳红嘴唇，吞咽下大夫人激动流泪的呜呜叫声，刚毅炽热的眼神牢牢锁定那双被欲色沾满的雾眸，用嘴封住宋玉茗的尖叫，在美人子宫深处用力地射了出来。  
“呜呜——”宋玉茗瞪大一双泪眼，他被男人臂膀紧紧抱着，下体塞满了男人粗长硕大的性器，那根东西正在他体内有力地射出一炮又一炮，养了一个多月的子宫敏感无比，他清晰地感受到男人堵住宫口疯狂灌精撑大了宫腔，肉臀被大手紧紧按着无法逃离，只能全身颤抖着接受。  
“呜呜……不，唔嗯……不要了……唔……”美人声音里带着发颤的哭腔，纤长白皙的双手徒劳搭在宋老爷肩膀上轻推着，一下子过多的灌精让他有些受不住，坐在男人身上细细低吟，泫然欲泣。  
“乖，宝贝，让我出来，把玉棒塞进去才行。”宋老爷做一次觉得不太够，但见宋玉茗今日辛苦前来，也不想让他太累。  
“嗯……”宋玉茗让男人把他放平躺，脸红红道：“里面……潮吹的还没出来……”  
宋老爷吻了吻他，“那边先把玉棒插进去塞着宫口，为夫再帮你排，乖。”  
宋玉茗双腿大开在男人胯下，见那根射后依然庞大的性器缓缓抽了出来，上面全是透明白浊混合的淫液，脸烧了似的红，又见男人塞了玉棒后想用一指扩入花穴，宋玉茗脸红地双手捂住男人：  
“夫君，要不我来，你的手指太粗了……”  
“不妨事，为夫得亲自帮你弄，帮为夫舔干净。”维持美人在空中开腿，宋老爷挪着膝盖移到宋玉茗身侧，甩动的大屌拍到美人脸庞，肮脏的液体一下沾了宋玉茗温润的脸庞。  
“嗯……”大夫人拖起巨根直接用嘴含入，“嗯……唔，嗯……”喉结滑动，把上面浊液尽数吞咽而下，又扶起巨根往上，含住男人的双囊来回吸吮，不时抬眼往上睨，都见宋老爷在深情地看着他，心里更是激动，不觉吞得更深。  
“唔、慢慢来，别急。”宋老爷艰难把手指分进已塞满的花穴，那根黑线又回到中间封住玉棒防止掉出，娇嫩肿胀的阴阜内又被探入一指，把宋玉茗弄得呜呜直叫。  
“宝贝乖，淫水都得排出来才行，为夫帮你。”宋老爷也侧躺下来，舌尖挑住那颗淫豆，细心又用力吸了起来。  
“唔——唔呜——”宋玉茗身体瞬间绷紧，小腹一阵酸软，随即动都不动便全身发颤着潮吹了。  
黑色皮具下，粉嫩肉穴肿得跟馒头高，又被撑得摊平了褶皱，勉强开个小口，谁知一大股潮水竟争先恐后涌了出来。  
宋老爷又看硬了，提着发涨的粗红大屌抽出美人口中，用三指胡乱在宋玉茗后穴挖了几下，腰部一送，又肏了宋玉茗另一处销魂穴，二话不说又开始狠干起来。  
宋玉茗被迫换了个姿势趴在床上，腰臀被抬得老高，脸却埋在竹枕里，一对白嫩大腿被干得频频发颤，他小声咿呀地叫着，被顶到爽处便急忙咬住嘴唇，气喘着不敢让大声漏出。  
“呼嗯……老爷、前面，前面痒……呜——”两处淫穴都得到临幸，花穴还在潮吹，男人就干后面，那个大肉冠在里面凶巴巴顶住美人骚点肏，想要活活把宋玉茗那里也肏得跟前面一样流水。  
“自己把手指插进骚穴止痒，摸自己的骚豆。”  
“嗯唔……”肉茎被黑布包裹无法射精，花核被勒住敏感异常，男人仅是分开后穴处的皮布插弄后穴，就能把紧得过分的圈带往后勒紧，宋玉茗哪敢碰触，只怕稍微一碰自己便彻底丢了。  
啪啪啪肉体相接的声音清脆无比持续了一段时间，宋玉茗已不知男人在身后肏干他后穴有多久，他脑袋昏昏沉沉，仅听见男人在粗喘着说要射了并重复问他要射进哪里，他下意识答道要宋老爷射前面，又听身后男人笑了一声：  
“茗儿可不是忘了刚才花穴已被为夫射满，前面这么想要吗？”  
“想要……唔嗯……还可以再射进来，夫君……茗儿可以……”美人手盖住男人玩弄他红缨双乳的大手，把那双大手引到自己身下，晕红双颊眼眸泛着泪光，温润的大夫人看起来柔顺又妩媚，“夫君，把玉棒拿出来，射茗儿前面……”  
“茗儿……”宋老爷插着美人轻轻把人翻转，托住腰抬高妻子正承受自己硕大欲望的私处，迅速把玉棒抽了出来，惹得宋玉茗弱弱“啊”了一声，复又用自己的硕根直直朝下捅了进去。  
“嗯……好厉害……又顶进去了……”宋玉茗摸上自己的肚皮，隐约能感到里面满满的涨感，“夫君，里面还能射……再射一次给茗儿吧……”  
“茗儿真棒。”宋老爷温柔地吻上妻子的嘴唇，在宋玉茗子宫里再次坚定又有力地射了出来。  
“唔……嗯呜……呼……”两人唇舌不分彼此激烈地交缠，第二次的阳精比第一次量还要多，射得更持久，宋玉茗受不住地用小腿肚磨蹭起男人的后背，“好多……射好多，夫君，快射……嗯……好涨，子宫要破了……”  
“快了，宝贝再忍忍。”缓缓挺动腰肢一边舒服地射精，宋老爷爽得咬住宋玉茗娇艳欲滴的红唇，紧绷双臀完全放松，最后一记挺入，第二泡浓精终于全部射进宋玉茗的受孕子宫深处。  
“呜——”肚子好涨，还没反应过来男人便已换上宫塞玉棒堵住了宫口，宋玉茗仍自觉地开腿让男人肏弄他的阴蒂，“呜呜——骚豆要被老爷肏坏了……里面射不出来了……”  
“宝贝再排一次，为夫不想你里面太难受。”宋老爷又怜又爱，摸上宋玉茗鼓起的肚皮，形状宛如有三月身孕，他快速用龟头摩擦勃起许久的阴蒂，促使宋玉茗潮吹。  
被黑色圈带包裹的私处，艳红肥厚的阴部高高隆起，把包裹的布料撑到腿根，隆起的肉阜甚至包住中间的已隐入穴口的黑线，宋玉茗捂着嘴往上不断拱动细腰，用阴蒂蹭着男人射后垂下的龟头，把骚豆彻底卡进男人马眼后竟激动得全身一抖，两瓣红肿大阴唇不可控制地极速蠕动，对准丈夫的男根又开又合，终于还是失声长叫，在零碎的一阵压抑呻吟里，渴望孕子的大夫人失禁地喷水了。  
几乎高潮结束同时，宋玉茗再也提不起力气，晕了过去。  
宋老爷知他疲倦还陪了自己两次，心里疼爱又多了一分，事后处理好妻子身上一片糟污，妥帖换上干净衣裳，温存地又亲了几口，这才轻步离去。  
宋老爷听宋玉茗描述凤庭在马车上丢过一回，心里一荡，方才他见凤庭戴着斗笠，衣裳穿着比平时厚了许多，许是掩盖变大的双乳和孕肚，宋老爷略微担心，不知凤庭过了一个多月身子会变得如何，也不知他有无不适。  
来到凤庭房里，宋老爷见凤庭正侧躺在床榻里浅眠，双人孕子嗜睡，何况一上午舟车劳顿赶到这里，自然得先休息。  
陌生环境让凤庭睡得不甚安稳，姿势也不似在家中时放松，似是隐约察觉有人在侧，凤庭眼帘微动，缓缓睁开一丝漂亮凤眸，便见宋老爷正坐在床边方凳上含笑看着他。  
“凤儿醒啦。”宋老爷见凤庭睡眼惺忪还带点迷糊，忍不住低头亲亲对方的嘴唇。  
“嗯。”  
帮凤庭在床上坐起身，宋老爷顺势把人抱在怀里，“凤儿这个月身体如何？”  
大手盖在三夫人快五个月的孕肚上细细抚摸，男人温声低语，语气里满含关切。  
凤庭心里热热的，他很享受宋老爷的关心，这是他的头一回身孕，在很多时候都不知所措不知如何应对身体的变化，好在又能有男人陪着他，他心下安稳许多。  
他孕肚变大不宜出行，但一路上来肚子竟意外争气，也不知道是不是这孩子想爹了，居然到现在也没闹他。  
“我身子没事，只是近些日子，有点能吃。”凤庭有点难为情，他最近在府里一天要吃六顿，量不多，也清淡，就是听起来十分能吃。  
宋老爷浅笑出声，把人又揽紧亲了一口，“也好，凤儿吃胖些，抱起来更舒服。”  
凤庭脸颊微微发烫，男人的胸膛又宽又热，熟悉的男性气息最容易让孕子的双人动情，男人的大手在身上开始不规矩地乱走，摸完肚子开始摸胸，又去摸腰，把凤庭上身胡乱摸了一通。  
美人的气息有点紊乱，动了情的凤庭眼眸里一片湿润，低喘着抬头，无声诱惑着男人低头与他接吻。  
宋老爷怎会放过，一手探入美人已半开的衣襟，轻易抓起一团柔嫩白乳，一手早已寻到身下羞耻的蜜处，嘴巴盖住美人张开的红唇，舌头缠起对方香舌，热情激烈地吻了起来。  
“嗯……”凤庭舒服地眯起眼睛，把发软的身体全交给宋老爷爱抚。  
男人把他衣服袍子都脱了，才看到凤庭从家里穿来的绿色纱衣，了然一笑：“凤儿把这件也穿来了。”  
绿纱轻薄透明丝滑柔软，根本无法遮挡凤庭身上任何一处肌肤，绿纱下双人特有的美妙胴体被看得清清楚楚，美人胸前起伏，一对雪白大奶子让奶头顶起纱衣，却又软得跟水似地晃动，敞露出的光滑孕肚和漂亮男根显得淫荡又色情，这都是宋老爷为了在家方便随时行淫，才让各夫人当里衣穿。  
当初分给凤庭的是绿色纱衣，凤庭居竹园，绿色再适合不过。起初凤庭觉得过于羞耻不愿接受，进了门后好几次被老爷在园子里抓到，他本穿的层层叠叠，欢爱时男人磨了他半天才肯给他，经了几次才慢慢接受宋老爷这样的安排，内着绿纱外披衣袍，就是为了方便男人随时能肏他的穴。  
宋老爷抓住绿纱下一团白乳揉来推去，另一手分出两指直接在美人私处缝隙来回用力地滑动，嘴巴也不停吮吻凤庭小舌，惹得怀里人喘息连连，微颤着想要并拢双腿。  
“乖，把腿打开，让为夫好好玩玩你那里。”  
“嗯嗯…手指…不插进来吗……”凤眸渐渐不再清明，脸颊一片滚烫，被夫君拥在怀里爱抚，他心里欢欣又满足。  
“凤儿没用穴具？”宋老爷两指直接分开凤庭花穴里的小阴唇，又去逗弄花瓣顶端上的花蒂，激得凤庭一阵娇颤，情不自禁把头歪进男人肩窝里，断断续续小声道：“啊啊……用、用了……”  
“为夫怎么没摸着，用的什么？”宋老爷在湿滑的洞口探入中指直至指根，怀里人顿时纤腰往上一弹，凤庭难耐地低吟几声，眼眶红红的，不情愿又羞耻道：“蛋、蛋珠……”  
“哦，难怪进那么深。”手指又往里翻搅一通，搅得淫水噗噗响，指头转个圈碾入才够到蛋珠的底端。  
男人的指尖突然碰到体内异物，凤庭下体立即传来一阵过电般酥麻，“唔，唔……”柔韧的腰肢往上轻弹，绿纱滑过半肩，大大敞开的双乳和孕肚在不停地细细颤抖，“啊…夫君……唔，要出来了……”花穴内一阵酸胀，本就吞入了蛋珠串，还被丈夫的手指换着花样奸淫，那里咕啾咕啾的淫水声不绝于耳，凤庭迫切想要并拢双腿，却被男人强势的手掌按住大腿根部，“唔……嗯呼……要丢了，嗯啊，啊，哈啊……”  
“宝贝潮吹着排出来。”宋老爷见凤庭下体倏然绷紧，知他要潮吹便兴奋地抽出湿漉漉的手指，手指带出一片湿亮淫液，全涂在充血的花穴口和不断翕动的粉色花瓣，又双手卡住凤庭腿根部不让他并拢。  
“唔……”花穴口的肉瓣一阵疯狂蠕动，凤庭感受着即将到来的高潮，蛋珠在体内滑动下坠，堵在洞口露出白色的形状，“呜，要出来了……嗯……”  
宋老爷靠坐在床头，怀里的凤庭全身软在他腿上，脸红娇喘，凤庭绿纱半褪大开着双腿，在男人玩弄下激动地潮吹了，白色如鸡蛋般大的卵蛋一个接一个在娇嫩深色的女穴里缓缓排出，美人情难自禁地呻吟着，满脸潮红闭上了眼，粗喘着用双手分开肉穴，他睁开那双早已沉溺爱欲的迷濛泪眼望向男人，红唇吐出宋老爷无法拒绝的请求：“老爷……最后的，啊…太大了，啊……帮我……”  
宋老爷眼神里暗藏汹涌的欲火，深深看了凤庭一眼：“凤儿自己排出来。”  
“唔……太大了……哈啊……不行……”凤庭呜咽着，欲求得不到满足竟羞耻地快哭了，他每次用蛋珠抚慰欲望最头疼便是这大了快两倍的第一颗珠子，进入和吐出都最需要时间。  
凤庭抽泣着一手臂揽上宋老爷脖子，一手摸到男人硕大的炙热欲根迅速撸动起来，美人流着泪，不顾女穴吊着一大串淫具，扭腰颤抖地挪到男人大屌上，淫水不断从淫具上流下甩得到处都是，“啊，啊啊……老爷，帮我……唔呜……帮帮我……想要你，唔……想要你……”  
宋老爷忍得鸡巴都要硬爆了，凤庭的淫穴已经一个多月没被他的大肉棒进入过，怀孕的双人比普通双人更需要丈夫男根插入去滋润，想必那些玩具早就无法满足凤庭日益旺盛的欲望。  
“呜呜……夫君，夫君……”凤庭的哭音把宋老爷的心都叫酥了一片，希望男人爱他怜他，再也不忍让他等。  
凤庭雌穴下晃着一大串淫具，他再也忍不住，焦急地把穴贴到丈夫阳根附近，送上花蒂磨起粗大阳根上的青筋，“啊，啊……快点，我受不住……”  
“凤儿，宝贝，辛苦了，为夫这就给你。”宋老爷粗喘着重重吻上凤庭双唇，手摸到凤庭下体，抓住那串蛋珠用力一扯！  
凤庭当即瞪大了哭红的眼睛，瞳孔一下子猛然收缩，被男人封住的嘴唇唔唔直叫，他本就还未潮吹结束，这下直接又达到第二次高潮！  
“唔唔唔——！！”  
空出的肉穴还在往外喷水，下一秒就被宋老爷的大屌插进去填满，男人使劲往上顶弄怀里的美人，肉根次次都撞进凤庭最爽的骚点，把高潮中的美人干得无法求饶，两人唇舌相接，下体深深结合在一起。  
过多的快感快把凤庭逼疯了，宋老爷把他干得上下颠晃，白嫩的肉臀在男人胯上大起大落，凤庭被干得睁大双眼，眼泪流个不停，仅仅攀附在宋老爷身上就用尽他所有力气。  
“啊……哈啊……老爷，好舒服……啊，啊，啊——”  
再也说不出其他话来，凤庭细声粗气啊啊直叫，男人把他肏得又狠又用力，丝毫不顾他怀孕快五个月的身子，那根大肉棒捅得他欲仙欲死，次次擦过敏感肥大的宫口，爽得他一个激灵，再也忍不住大叫出声。  
“啊，啊——好棒，啊——！”  
宋老爷嘘了一声，温柔地亲上凤庭耳垂，声音磁性又低沉：“凤儿声音小点儿，骚穴有这么舒服吗？”  
两具肉体贴得很紧，凤庭上下耸动的时候，一双柔嫩大奶子不断刷过男人刚硬胸膛，乳头都被摩擦得硬挺红肿，凤庭几乎分辨不出宋老爷的问题，只懂得回答那些丈夫教的下流淫话。  
“……好舒服……啊，哈啊……都怪，老爷大鸡巴，太厉害了……啊……要把凤儿，插死了……唔……”  
坐在男人身上，凤庭丰满白臀死命抬起落下，迅速地吞吐宋老爷硕大淋漓的欲根，久旱逢甘霖，干柴遇烈火，丰满湿滑的肉穴不知疲倦地承受男人持久蛮力的插干，不断高潮不断喷水，爽得凤庭脑中一片空白，只想被宋老爷巨根充满，与丈夫共享鱼水欲欢。  
“嗯，嗯……唔……哈啊……”凤庭不断扭腰抬臀配合宋老爷顶弄，坐在男人身上舞得像条淫欲餍足的蛇，他的双乳被宋老爷躺着玩弄，腰腹间凸起的圆滑孕肚下，是漂亮且未使用过的男根，涨红男根翘立在他的孕肚旁，不时吐出毫无作用的透明淫液。  
凤庭光靠女穴高潮就射了两次，此刻已然射不出任何东西，仅仅是在兴奋地勃起着，昭示淫荡的花穴正经历疯狂的欢愉。  
“老爷，嗯……老爷要射了……啊，啊、那里——”  
本是清冷平淡的俊美容颜，此刻因极致快感充满了妩媚的欲色，凤庭双颊泛着迷人的绯红，春水溢满双眸，盛着醉人的桃色，清冷的三夫人在床上，心甘情愿对自己的丈夫展现最美好的风情。  
“呼，凤儿真是太骚了，如今连为夫要射给你都能有所判断。”宋老爷狠顶一记，粗喘着向上输送刚猛的腰力。  
凤庭惊呼一声，体内那个大肉冠差点顶入不设防的宫口，他腰身往前一拱才使得那粗物堪堪擦过，敏感肥大的宫口一下子又被重重擦过，激得凤庭情难自制地啊啊连叫几声，双腿一下子抖得跟筛糠似的，竟又坐在男人胯上，不知羞耻地泄了。  
突然的潮吹两人都猝不及防，宋老爷更是当成家常便饭，依旧火力全开狠干凤庭体内的骚点。  
“啊，不行……等骚穴……潮吹完再、啊，老爷——啊，啊啊，子宫会坏的，呃——”  
“不把凤儿的骚宫口干坏，凤儿说不定晚上又想要了。”宋老爷当然不会听凤庭求饶，“为夫快射了，射给骚凤儿的宫口，让凤儿的淫穴一直泡着为夫的子孙精！”  
凤庭又羞又难堪，怕宋老爷说的都是真的，不干坏宫口，他可能晚上又想要了。快一个多月没被男人插干，身子又变得无法再离开自己的丈夫。他难堪地接受这个现实，任由男人无数次在他潮吹的淫穴里疯狂抽插，像要把他彻底干坏。  
“唔呜……老爷，我不要晚上做了……啊，嗯啊……干坏凤儿的宫口吧……呜，好可怕……呜…”凤庭难堪又羞耻地哭了出来，男人要射给他了，他里面潮吹几次的淫水还未排完又涨得难受，花穴里全是两人混合的淫液，他只好蹲坐起来，在男人眼前用一根手指试着探入被撑满的花穴口附近，“老爷……好涨……嗯嗯……骚穴好涨……”  
“凤儿的骚穴被为夫大鸡巴插满了还能开拓吗？”  
“好满……好难受……”  
“乖，让为夫射完了再一起排出来，继续动。”  
“嗯……好涨，好涨啊……”凤庭哭着重新起落他的两瓣白臀，他不敢违抗男人在床上的命令，咬着牙等待男人射给他一肚子男精。  
凤庭胸前一对白玉硕乳上下交错着激烈晃动，奶子又有变大的趋势，越发让宋老爷觉得里面有盛满丰沛的乳汁。  
“凤儿每天都有喝安子药吗？”宋老爷忍下射精的强烈冲动，突然问了一句。  
凤庭脑子快被干成一滩浆糊，迷迷糊糊回答说有，还每天喝两次。  
宋老爷眼神又深了一层，咬上眼前粉嫩肿大的奶头狠狠一吸，又用力吸了几口，见无任何惊喜便吐了出来，似有不满地使劲往上一顶，含住凤庭红润的嘴唇，这才痛快地射了一大炮浓稠的阳精。  
凤庭闭上眼等待男人持久有力的射精，身子再无一丝力气，把脸埋进丈夫宽肩里，细声抽噎着抱紧男人的后背。  
“宝贝凤儿真厉害，为夫快爽死在你身上。”宋老爷抱着美人细声安慰一番，一手翻到床边柜拿出一件矮胖的瓶状容器。  
凤庭还未从激烈交欢里缓过来，泪眼红丝瞥向宋老爷手中容器，知是给自己排去穴里浊液用的，又是羞耻地不想抬头。  
“宝贝乖，排进这里，便不会难受了。”宋老爷抬高凤庭两瓣白臀，把冰冷的容器口抵在凤庭雌穴口，缓缓抽出射后的阳具，同时快速挪动瓶口彻底罩住凤庭瑟缩淌水的雌穴。  
“嗯……嗯……”凤庭不去看也知道自己那淫荡的部位像是开闸一样，哗哗哗的水柱声一下子响了起来，水声拍打瓶口内壁的声音让凤庭羞得要死，俊脸一片潮红，瞪了一眼宋老爷，似是不能接受男人这样的方式为他排液。  
“宝贝凤儿，一会儿就好了，乖。”宋老爷抽出浊液淋漓的阳具后，示意凤庭伏下身为他舔去。  
凤庭脸红心跳地看向宋老爷趴伏在双腿间的巨兽，万一老爷又兴起……  
他可没办法再承欢了，他刚才被男人肏得太过，花穴已经不能再被肏了。  
宋老爷怎会不知他所想，轻笑一声：“凤儿帮为夫舔干净便可。”  
“嗯……”凤庭低头含入宋老爷的肉棍，红唇里吞吐未勃的欲望，三两下就把上面的淫液舔舐干净，舌尖顺带在肉冠上打了个圈，对准马眼细细嘬吸。  
宋老爷闷哼一声，凤庭的口技是所有人里最好的，他的确有点忍不住了。  
察觉到宋老爷欲望又要半勃，凤庭害羞地睨了他一眼，心下倾慕老爷雄风健盛，却又不敢再挑逗，只好全根吞入几次才缓缓吐了出来。  
宋老爷稳住呼吸，压下心底逐渐沸腾的欲意，黑眸下一片平静。  
凤庭排完穴内浊液，又涂入带来的崖果凝汁，崖果有出奇疗效，能让女穴恢复紧致，房事后涂凝汁已是家里每位夫人必备。  
凤庭裸身躺入宋老爷怀里，白皙俊脸红得好看，他轻声问道：“老爷要凤儿面对还是要背对？”  
宋老爷抓住凤庭两团奶子轻柔按摩，“背对吧。”  
凤庭转了个身，把臀部挪到正对男人下体，扶起丈夫的阳具，“还是要前面吗？”  
“嗯。放进去吧。”  
凤庭也不是第一次用穴睡含阳具了，当即后移臀部，用花穴缓缓往后迎入男人那根虽软下形状却还可观的大屌。  
“嗯……”凤庭轻咬着唇，吐出一小口气，用另一只手掰开一边臀，放松花穴让男根彻底进来。  
“嗯啊……好大……”凤庭忍不住嘤咛，骚穴又禁不住发水，他咬紧红唇强忍晃动臀部去吞吐，万一老爷又勃起了……呜……  
最终凤庭还是深吸一口气，一下子提臀卡进男人胯里，那块肉具完全被熟红肉穴吃入，硕大双丸啪的一声拍打肉臀，这下才算是全根含入了。  
“哈啊……老爷，我……”凤庭敏感多情的身子微微发颤，他实在是太久没被宋老爷肏干了，骚穴光是含入丈夫的男根就能兴奋。  
“凤儿，你累了，休息吧。”宋老爷哪能不知，但考虑到方才激烈的房事，应不宜再做一次了。  
“嗯…唔……”凤庭难为情地平复着体内翻滚的欲浪，花穴含着男根频频抽动，贪婪又淫荡地吮吸着，凤庭知道才做一次两人都不够，但他也实在乏得厉害，等到花穴吮吸的动作慢慢平缓，他困意袭来，不多时便沉沉睡去。  
宋老爷见他熟睡，拿开一旁的瓶器放床边，里面全是凤庭的浊液，感受下分量应有半瓶之多。  
宋老爷知孕期双人渴望交欢更甚平时，却不想仅是在他发泄一次内便能潮吹这么大量，宋老爷心下啧啧称奇，果然凤庭又变得更淫荡了。  
只是遗憾凤庭目前还未出奶。  
同为孕期的舒三情也就比凤庭早有孕半个月，如今早就出奶好几次了，量虽不多但不会堵在乳道，凤庭每日喝的安子汤有催乳成分，居然这么久也不见通乳，宋老爷看着娇妻熟睡的脸庞陷入了沉思。  
但他还是相当满意凤庭的身子，他本还想晚上去探视一下严卿蘅，但宋玉茗和凤庭的到来已让他无比满足，他心里盘算着，不知不觉也睡了过去。


	43. 老爷轻点儿 四十三 洞窟密室激情

傍晚，三位夫人在饭桌上与严卿蘅一同用斋饭，斋菜味道清淡，品类无非就是些山野菜叶根茎，严卿蘅闲暇之余颇喜爱研究烹饪，这几道斋菜烹得色泽油亮，味道竟也出奇的好。  
严卿蘅本以为简陋斋菜合不得这些皇城贵公子们的口味，没想到连其中最娇生惯养的严星楚吃了一个多月都无任何抱怨挑剔。  
他这几天心情不错，和宋玉茗在饭后有说有笑聊了几句。宋玉茗谈吐风雅幽趣，连他许久不听闻的山下趣事都描述得绘声绘色。严卿蘅颇为喜爱这个晚辈，言语间露出不尽的赞赏之意。  
严星楚托着腮看俩人聊得就跟多年未见的挚友似的，回过头才发现凤庭没来用饭，好奇问旁边的舒三情：“老爷和凤庭怎么还没来。”  
舒三情摇了摇头，表示也不知情。  
严星楚“哦”一声，宋老爷从下午到现在都不见人影的，宋玉茗和凤庭初来乍到，本不该缺席才合礼数。  
严星楚转念心想，八成又是臭老爷缠着凤庭这样那样把人搞得起不了床，平时宋老爷最喜欢和凤庭玩些闺房器具，他和凤庭一起伺候男人的时候，总能被那些闺房器具和各种玩法惊得脸红心跳的。  
偏偏凤庭也惯着宋老爷这样对他，真想不到平时那么自矜的凤庭，在床上如此放得开。  
他又看向宋玉茗脸色，见宋玉茗表面还在和严卿蘅客气倾谈，实际没人注意的时候，眼神已然沉了下来。  
宋玉茗和严卿蘅聊了半天，才见宋老爷走进来，众人都看过去，宋老爷一愣，当即向严卿蘅歉道：“侄婿因照顾内子迟了晚饭，礼数不周，还望王爷见谅。”  
宋老爷和凤庭迟迟不来用饭，同一府里的几个人不用想都知道那两人在做什么。  
严卿蘅自是不晓得宋老爷把凤庭按在床上肏得腿软腰软才缺席，摆摆手温和道：“不必多礼，照顾孕子乃是常事，流煦先用晚饭吧。”他见宋老爷脸色如常，想必三夫人应无大碍。  
“是。”宋老爷恭敬应道，“待会我把饭菜给内子拿去，还望王爷莫要怪罪内子不敬之处。”  
严卿蘅：“哪有什么怪罪不怪罪的，这里不是宫里也没有那些规矩，我是半个出家人，也不会太拘泥这些礼数，按我来说，本不应让你们称我王爷，但这既是我自有身份，也由着你们称呼便是。”  
严卿蘅自若地微笑着，像长辈对待晚辈一样，在宋老爷用饭时，拿出给宋老爷两人预留的饭菜。  
“这个你拿进房里让三夫人吃了罢，记得吃完把碗筷清洗干净。”  
宋老爷连声应下，接过食盒，在吃饱后往夫人们那处看了一眼。  
“茗儿，你跟我来。”  
宋老爷留下这句话，提上食盒就走了。  
宋玉茗见宋老爷唤他，和严卿蘅行了礼也跟着离去。  
严星楚自从上次被严卿蘅撞到和宋老爷的情事，便一直不好意思出现在严卿蘅面前，遂也找个理由礼别，和舒三情回各自房间。  
宋老爷和宋玉茗往凤庭住的屋子走去，宋老爷突然问了一句：“茗儿有喝安子汤吗？”  
宋玉茗一愣，安子汤是专用给孕子双人的保胎药，像是凤庭和舒三情，每日都必须服用。  
“我为何要喝……我甚至都没法……”宋玉茗轻叹一声，他的身子宋老爷不是不知，养宫已有一个多月，就是不知何时能有天赐的福缘。  
宋老爷停下脚步，伸臂揽过宋玉茗肩膀安慰道：“茗儿莫急，没怀上也能喝。我们都等了那么多年不是吗？有希望总要尝试。”  
宋玉茗点点头，眼眶微红，他这身子生来就是不详，也幸好那么多年，有宋老爷一直爱他。  
宋老爷其实是想让宋玉茗也和凤庭他们一般服药，说不定就会出现得孕征兆，但看到自家夫人神色落寞，心里顿时后悔提起这事。  
宋老爷想着养宫术加上舒三情给的身体调养秘法，如若加上这个安子汤，岂不是会有加倍效果。  
宋老爷心里一疼，温言劝道：“好茗儿，你就试试如何。为夫这段时间天天都来陪你，好不好？”  
“老爷，安子汤我会喝的，但凤凤他们……他们那边更艰难些，你还是得多去照顾。”宋玉茗顿了顿，不忘提醒宋老爷来此目的，“不要忘了我们寻找的图谱，早日找到，也好早日把阿情的事情办了。”  
见宋玉茗如此体贴周到，宋老爷眼眶一涩：“茗儿，有你真好。无论要多久，我都不会放弃我们的孩子。”  
“老爷……”  
两人相拥片刻，宋玉茗想起凤庭还未吃饭，当即催促男人，赶紧把食盒送进房里，先让凤庭用了晚饭再说，这一饿就饿俩人，拖太久可不妥当。  
“是我不好，凤儿和宝宝该饿坏了。”宋老爷拍拍脑袋，懊恼不已，脚步立即加快，他又道：“茗儿你先把食盒拿去，我稍后就来。”  
宋玉茗也不知道男人葫芦里卖什么药，只好先把食盒送进凤庭房里。  
宋老爷的两位夫人就此住下。  
原本清幽隔世的竹屋，一下子热闹起来。  
平日除了砍柴挑水这种力气活是宋老爷来做，屋内一些小事都由宋玉茗打理，大到寻书时的各人分工，小到日常食材的采选，山腰寺庙后院有僧人栽种果蔬，宋玉茗都亲自挑选后让小师傅送上山来。  
这些本是严卿蘅的日常，现如今活儿都让年轻人揽了去，醒来也不知能做何事，只好在竹院渡步，随处闲逛。  
严卿蘅这几日醒来，下体又开始汨汨流水，上一段时间的清爽感觉不复存在，使得他疑惑又苦恼。  
这日宋老爷正好在院子里劈柴，光裸上身露出精壮结实的胸肌腹肌，大汗淋漓的年轻肉体在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
站在墙角的严卿蘅不经意看了一眼，不禁心生赞叹之意，可他生怕被人瞧见，又迅速离开了。  
又来了，那种感觉。  
严卿蘅脸上莫名浮现红晕，心跳得厉害，他无法不去注意宋老爷三天两头劈柴的身影，许是对方过于阳刚的男子气概让他暗暗羡慕，这才有了如此失态的表现。  
真是罪过。  
口中念了几句经文，严卿蘅心静下来，但他无法自欺，他确实会因为宋老爷而心潮起伏。  
严卿蘅心下叹气，这么多年了，看来他还是无法真正离尘隔世，明明已决定要与青灯古佛相伴此生，却仍尘心未泯。  
也许衍行大师说的是对的，他真的尘缘未了，佛祖不收他这样的弟子。  
宋老爷在府里被四位夫人伺候惯了，白日里循规守矩，到了晚上仍是照旧去各夫人房间过夜。  
宋老爷深知不能弄出大动静，欢爱时较平日轻柔，头几天各夫人都小心翼翼地迎合，然而宋老爷做到后面仍是温温吞吞，完全不似平时如狼如虎的模样，夫人们满足之余总觉得缺少了什么，久而久之都不尽乐意。  
这几晚宋老爷都留宿在舒三情房里，舒三情的屋子是距离严卿蘅最远的一间，宋老爷把凤庭一同带上，每天晚上与两位美人颠鸾倒凤，直至半夜方歇。  
第二天一早醒来，宋老爷嘴里含着凤庭的奶头动了动身子，他晨勃的阳具在凤庭湿润温暖的美穴里泡了一晚上，腰身下意识挺动了几下，便听到美人酣梦中不满的嘤咛。  
“老爷……别闹了……嗯……”  
宋老爷吐出奶头，下身动作变快起来，“凤儿还不醒吗，嗯？骚穴都出水了，紧紧咬着为夫的肉棒。”  
任谁再困被这样插穴都得醒来，凤庭手臂环上男人头颅缓缓睁眼，看到眼前还在熟睡的舒三情，模糊想着自己和眼前的少年真是太过纵容男人。  
宋老爷把凤庭的屁股撞得啪啪响，坚硬滚烫的大屌肏得蜜水丰沛的嫩穴频频痉挛。  
“呃嗯……老爷、那里不行，会进去……”凤庭脸现薄红，轻晃着屁股调整着姿势，让男人硕大龟头从宫口移走，很好干到他另一处骚心。  
宋老爷舔吮眼前雪白的奶子，舌尖碾着乳首压进乳肉里来回滚动，晨勃阳具顶着凤庭体内一顿迅猛进攻，根部阴毛压上雌穴顶端肿大的肉蒂一深一浅戳刺，干得美人失声叫了起来。  
“嗯……不，阴蒂昨晚被玩太多了……”凤庭几乎要尖叫，忍不住要推开男人压上来的结实身躯，圆润硕大的孕肚下却岔开双腿任男人冲刺，凤庭别过头脸色一片潮红，“要去了，夫君……呃啊——”  
凤庭抱住胸前埋头吸乳的宋老爷，闭上眼呻吟着等待高潮的来临。雌穴一阵剧烈收缩，大量淫水喷给体内还在冲撞的龟头，宫口附近的媚肉吮着肉棒上坚挺的青筋，一缩一缩地潮吹了。  
“嗯……慢些、我不行了……”  
晨间初次潮吹爽得凤庭脑里一片空白，宋老爷最爱干他潮吹的穴，甚至还变本加厉想要干进宫口，凤庭又激动又害怕，生怕他真的插进来，双腿打了阵抖，肉嬖收紧死命夹住那根做坏的阳具，用喷水的肉穴抚慰丈夫晨间的欲望躁动。  
“唔——突然夹这么紧。”宋老爷闷哼，动作顿了顿，笑着吻上凤庭半睁的朦胧泪眼，又亲了亲美人潮红薄汗的脸颊，“凤儿这么怕为夫控制不住吗？”  
凤庭摸上高耸的肚子，红唇水水的，一脸害羞：“老爷不能进去了……孩子会受伤的。”  
宋老爷听到自己夫人这么说反而更想进去，但他还是忍住了，温柔地吻上凤庭双唇，下身动作变缓，泡在潮吹的雌穴里轻轻挺动。  
不到一会儿凤庭很快就第二次高潮，宋老爷激动地含住美人双唇，在美人腿间狠狠干了数百下，终于畅快地射出大量的晨精。  
“嗯……呼嗯……老爷，又射好多……”凤庭红着脸与男人亲吻，这几天他的穴都被灌养大量男精，穴里几乎时时湿润，碰一下就开始泌水。  
凤庭从不知道怀了身孕会如此渴求丈夫满足，情欲餍足的身子日益变得淫荡，他也似乎早已习惯了这样的生活。  
宋老爷低声笑了笑，抽出布满浊液的阳具递近凤庭嘴边，看他习惯性地张嘴含了下去，并吞咽男根上面的淫液。  
待男根被凤庭用嘴清理干净，宋老爷见舒三情还在熟睡也不去闹他了，遂躺到凤庭身后，两手一边摸上滑嫩白花花的奶子，一边摸上水光滑腻的臀肉，半勃硬挺的肉根抵在柔软的肉缝上细细滑动，悄声在凤庭耳边低语：  
“凤儿，再做一次可好。”  
凤庭听男人这般求欢怎会不愿，他的身子也是清晨开荤只做一次哪能满足，他不敢去看丈夫，只好脸红地点点头，轻轻抬高臀部，示意丈夫随时可以进来。  
宋老爷心里满足，摸着凤庭双乳又亲又抱，下身往前一送，两人又舒服地做了一次。  
又过了半个月，宋老爷和夫人们寻找图谱依然没有进展。  
严星楚吃了快两个月的素，早上起来都觉得有点头晕目眩，他扁着嘴和好友诉苦，换来的却是宋玉茗善意带笑的眼神。  
“小楚，我还没问你为何会被王爷发现和老爷在房里的事，看来我之前说的话你都没听呢？”  
敢对当今太后爱子这么说话的，也就是宋府上的大夫人了。  
严星楚心下一虚，不敢再抱怨：“吃、吃素就吃素嘛，吃素挺好的，我肠胃都变得清爽了！”  
“是吗？”笑容可鞠的大夫人。  
严星楚点点头，赶紧转移话题：“皇叔今天说要和老爷去后山石窟里找图谱，不知道找得怎么样了。”  
宋玉茗见严星楚如此，好笑地摇摇头道：“是啊，不知道两人怎么样了。”  
他不是看不出宋老爷的心思，早在十几年前宫里一同殿前学习时，宋老爷看当年敬王的眼神就像看一轮明月似的。  
敬王严卿蘅是当年皇帝最疼爱的幼弟，少年得意，风华无双，是宫里宫外多少痴情儿女的梦中人，当年还是小小少年的宋老爷自然也不例外。  
“希望老爷快点找到吧，我真的很想吃肉……”严星楚垂头丧气，摸摸自己瘦瘪下去的小腹，“最好今天就找到，皇叔早点回来做吃的。”  
宋玉茗忍俊不禁，乐了：“希望一切顺利吧。我先去给你煮碗糖水，看你馋的。”  
严星楚闻言心里一惊：“玉茗…这…能行吗？”  
宋玉茗笑了笑：“这不是没煮过糖水，我前几日看王爷煮的翠玉甜藕风味上佳，想着试做一次。”  
“是吗……”严星楚脸抽了一下。  
“那我去后厨准备，做好了王爷和老爷下午回来都能吃。”大夫人跃跃欲试，一副对自己手艺十分有把握的样子。  
“这……这不太好吧，玉茗，皇叔说不定不喜欢有人动他的后厨。”严星楚试图劝阻宋玉茗，上次玉茗施展厨艺的时候差点儿没把府里厨房都烧了，他光想起来都一阵后怕。  
“唔，说的也是，也不知道王爷会不会介意。”  
“……皇叔应该会的。”  
“这样吗？”  
“我觉得他一定会。”  
竹屋背靠后山而建，从竹屋后面的竹林行至三四里路，便会走到大觉寺后山的入口。  
严卿蘅走在前面，与宋老爷一路无话。  
并非是严卿蘅不想说话，他昨日去寺中大殿听禅，主持衍行大师递给他一把青铜钥匙，说是可以去洞窟里找找线索，说不定大有益处。  
从不允许外人进入的寺庙石窟，主持居然允许宋老爷进去寻物，严卿蘅不免思忖，宋老爷这人到底对寺庙有着怎样的恩情，才能让主持这般为他考虑。  
“王爷，前面便是石窟了。”  
严卿蘅欲言又止，嗯了一声。  
后山竹林深处逐渐露出一处空地，空地不远处崖壁建有座隐蔽的石窟，洞窟是僧人修炼的场所，同时也会存放大量佛教高阶密经。  
两人走过窟廊，使用青铜钥匙打开其中一扇窟门，门内齐整地放着好几排檀木书架，书架上书并不多，但是被精心摆放过，整齐而不染一丝纤尘。  
室内角落燃放过檀香，与书香缠绕一起，在屋里久久未能散去。  
“嗯？”严卿蘅注意到其中一个书架上，放置了一方木盒。  
木盒本身平平无奇，只是在众书册中显得尤为不同。  
宋老爷一册一册仔细看过去，想先大致把书名览过一遍，没想到却听到严卿蘅一声惊呼。  
宋老爷立即走过去，见严卿蘅正盯着自己指尖愣神，指尖上突然冒出一股黑色的血，另一只手上则是个打开的木盒。  
宋老爷眼神一凛，快速夺过木盒，不等严卿蘅反应把对方手指含进嘴里，收缩口腔用力一吸，转头便把黑血吐到地上。  
“你……”严卿蘅见宋老爷神色凝重，葱白手指在男人嘴里进出，指尖充分感受到对方嘴里的温度，严卿蘅脸上一热，那股熟悉的躁动又来了，他心里一慌，想立即抽出手指。  
手指被牢牢抓住。  
“王爷，容侄婿冒犯，这血得吸出来才行。”宋老爷眼色深沉，漆黑的眼瞳坚定地注视脸红忸怩的严卿蘅，复又含入手指，把黑血全吸了出来。  
收回手指，严卿蘅微赧解释道：“方才我开了这盒子，不料里面有根尖刺突出，这应不会是毒，只是看起来吓人。”  
宋老爷不语，仔细端详手中木盒，把盒盖轻轻推开，在露出缝隙里看到了夹带的尖刺，直至木盒盖子推开，也再无机关。  
宋老爷心里松了口气，这才看到盒子里装的仅是一本平平无奇的靛蓝面旧书。  
“这书名写着的是……《药典》？”严卿蘅拿起书册翻开，“此书为……余刃真人所作……”  
“余刃真人？王爷可知？”  
严卿蘅摇头：“未曾听说。”  
宋老爷接过旧书翻看，脸色逐渐变得沉重。  
“怎么，此书可是有何不妥？”  
“嗯。”宋老爷点点头，从书中抬起头看严卿蘅，眼里莫名闪烁了一下。  
“此书，说不定就是我们要找的图谱。”  
严卿蘅脸现喜色，“终于找到了！”两个月来，终于有了收获。  
宋老爷点头，由衷感激道：“能找到图谱真是多亏了王爷。”说话间，册子里掉出一页黄纸，宋老爷咦了一声，蹲下捡起。  
待得仔细看了纸上内容，宋老爷脸色骤变。  
严卿蘅偏头看去，顿时有如一盆冷水当头泼下，身体瞬间僵硬。  
纸上赫然写道几行字：有缘人开此木盒若被尖锐刺中，须当自行吸血阻滞母蛊，母蛊可助人在短时间脱胎换骨，寻到《式典》即可解蛊。  
下面还有注释：若为他人吸血，则母蛊生效分出子蛊，两人须立即交合方可延续性命。  
“不……不……”严卿蘅大惊失色，他不可置信看向宋老爷，“流煦，这莫不是余刃真人说笑？”方才宋老爷为他吸去黑血，岂不是两人都中了毒？  
难道真如这纸上荒唐所说，要和自己的侄婿苟合吗？  
宋老爷愣了愣神，丝毫没想到他会在这样的情形下要和严卿蘅欢爱，这简直就是天赐的机会。  
“王爷莫慌，咱们若身体无异，权当这纸在荒唐胡说便是。”宋老爷喉咙有点发紧，眼前便是朝思暮想的美人，不知是不是毒发，他觉得身边突然变热了起来。  
男人的声音变得沙哑而有磁性，在此时的严卿蘅听来有如一樽醇酿，两人相隔的距离不受控制地变短，严卿蘅眼前蒙上一层水雾看得不似清楚，鼻间能清晰闻到男人身上阳刚的味道，他的心跳得厉害，甚至害怕声音过大被对方听去。  
严卿蘅突然觉得好热，细密薄汗浮现在他白皙细腻的鼻翼上，脸颊染上美妙的红晕，他内心一时又慌又乱，手足无措道：“是，你说的是。怎会有如此巧合。”  
严卿蘅脸颊热得发烫，他下意识感到和宋老爷独处一室甚为不妥：“我、我再去其他窟室看看，是否能找到《式典》。”  
说完就要转身往门口走去，却突然被身后一有力臂膀抱住腰部，严卿蘅忍不住惊喘，马上回头望去，男人温热柔软的嘴唇竟急切地贴上他脖子，在他耳后压抑地粗喘，还喷出属于男性的炙热气息。  
“不……不……不要……”严卿蘅腰腿一阵发软，他眼前一晃看到门口的佛龛，紧咬一口下唇，使劲全身力气挣开男人结实的怀抱，可那段粗臂依然紧紧按在他腰间。  
“王爷，侄婿好热，下面也好热，王爷帮帮我。”  
不曾听过男人用如此无助的语气说话，说出的竟是些轻薄话语，严卿蘅又羞又气，他们还在佛门圣地，他就怎敢如此……孟浪！  
刚想骂醒宋老爷让他松手，却毫无防备地掉进男人深情的黑瞳里，眼前是男人俊脸涨红压抑着粗喘，腰间是挣脱不开的有力手臂，严卿蘅心慌意乱，胸间跳如擂鼓，身子被男人碰触的地方火热无比，他竟也跟失了神志般与男人对视。  
宋老爷一个激动，直接欺身过去，张嘴含住美人失神而微张的红唇。  
“王爷，王爷，看来蛊毒真的生效了。”额头贴上对方额头，宋老爷不断嘬吻严卿蘅的嘴角脸颊和细腻脖颈，一边睨眼观察对方的神色。  
“唔，不要亲……别这样……”严卿蘅被男人亲得六神无主，他脑子开始变得模糊，身体却不受控制贪恋男人健壮的胸膛，双手抵在两人之间艰难地推拒，却依然阻挡不了宋老爷在他脸上落下雨点般的亲吻。  
两人气息逐渐变得紊乱，严卿蘅脸色潮红整个人软在男人怀里，任由宋老爷随意亲吻，丝毫动弹不得。  
“嗯……唔嗯，哈啊……”唇齿间全是男人的唾液和气息，严卿蘅接受不了对方娴熟的技巧，吃力地吞咽对方口中的津液，“别……别亲了，不行……哈啊……”  
对方可是自己侄子的丈夫，他还是个修佛之人，怎能做出如此大逆不道违逆伦常之事。  
侄婿的手把他衣裳剥开了，有力的大手在他衣下孟浪又粗暴地抚摸，而且越摸越下……  
“不、那里不行……唔……”严卿蘅一双泪涔涔的美眸泫然欲泣，红唇都被亲肿，他虽知道宋老爷的夫人们都是双人，但自己这个秘密，也就只有他父皇母后和皇帝哥哥知道。  
宋老爷有意不让严卿蘅说出拒绝的词句，滚烫手掌顺着细腻肌肤往美人双腿间幽穴探去，同时解开自己的裤带直接褪下袭裤。他眸色深沉，眼里全是对严卿蘅志在必得的炙热欲望。  
“呼，王爷……你这里，原来和我的夫人们一样。”  
坚硬硕大的欲望从裤里弹跳出来，宋老爷像是要抓紧机会，急切地把龟头抵在美人的臀后，严卿蘅的穴早就湿了，他玩了快一个月怎会不知。  
早在半个月前的某天晚上，宋老爷整根阳具直接插满美人的雌穴，由浅至深给睡着的严卿蘅破处，白虎淫穴欢欣无比吃着他的肉棒高潮，一滴处子血都没流。  
严卿蘅怎会知道男人早知他是双人，更不会知道有段时间自己每晚都被这人压在身下兴奋狂肏，早不是什么纯洁的处子之身。  
“我……我也不想，生来如此。”严卿蘅流下羞耻的泪水，可身子在他不知道的时候早被男人肏了个遍，如今臀后那根熟悉又陌生的滚烫阳具让他口干舌燥，恨不得男人一个失控把那根东西滑进来。  
无毛的白肉蚌部被粗大肉根来回磨蹭，精致漂亮的雌穴变粉变肿，严卿蘅忍不住往身下看去，那根硬热大肉棒从他腿根一下一下出没，紫红色的充血大龟头上全是两人融合的淫液，龟头往上顶弄还能戳到他白玉一般的双囊，往下消失时又重重刷过女穴上高高肿起的肉蒂，他的花唇夹着肉具上暴凸的青筋拼命分泌淫水。  
“啊……哈啊……这什么……你要做什么……”严卿蘅哪曾见过这般淫荡无比的交合景色，全身顿时臊得发颤，无奈他已经没有力气挣扎，只能看着紫红色大龟头慢慢滑进他体内，他徒劳地大口喘气，丝毫不能理解为何身体会变得这么兴奋。  
“侄婿要把大鸡巴插进王爷的骚穴里给王爷开苞破处，好把咱俩的毒缓下来。”宋老爷强忍冲进严卿蘅体内深处的冲动，他光是听美人紊乱的喘息就快要射了，圆润肉冠探进美人汁水淋漓的嫩穴，丝毫不意外没有任何阻隔。  
“不……不要……”严卿蘅嘴上说着拒绝，眼角却流出愉悦的泪水，他绝望地发现自己这身子对男人没有丝毫抗拒，敏感的女穴甚至疯狂泌水讨好体内的巨根，柔软媚肉像千万只嘴积极地吮吸男人的阳具。  
宋老爷进入的动作停了下来，装模作样咦了一声，露出疑惑又不敢置信的眼神。  
“真令人惊讶，王爷原来不是处子。”男人语气一沉，腰下动作顿了顿，进入了半截的巨物不再客气，直接全根送了进去。  
“唔——！”严卿蘅本就唾弃这个身子，也不知道什么时候在哪里，糊里糊涂就被人奸污清白，他心里慌乱无措，下意识闪躲：“怎么会、我不是……我……嗯啊，我……”  
再多的否认也无法拒绝男人带来的快感，严卿蘅被侄婿卡在双腿间猛力抽插，那根大肉棒插得他好生快活，白皙无毛的下体被撞得皮肉通红，早被破身的雌穴紧紧吸吮年轻硬硕的阳具，甚至不顾主人意愿激动地分泌淫水来取悦体内肏得火热的大家伙。  
“慢些……啊啊，不行了……你慢些……”严卿蘅无助地抱上宋老爷的脖子，他犯了淫禁，再也无法修禅礼佛，如今还被自己的侄婿压在身下奸了身子，明明是初次承欢却似乎很熟悉宋老爷的拥抱和气息，难道他真的天生淫荡吗？  
“既然王爷不是处子，你的第一个男人是谁！”宋老爷眼神发狠，抓住严卿蘅两瓣白嫩屁股就是一通乱肏，故意碾进严卿蘅的花心，恶意摇晃起圆润龟头来回顶弄，突突突地用力撞了起来。  
雌穴里的硬热阳具突然顶到一处美妙密地，搅得骚心一阵哆嗦，严卿蘅只觉通体酥麻，高热的肉棒把他插得脑子都要烫糊了，他抱紧身上人的脖子，手攀到对方健壮结实的背肌，整个人主动投进宋老爷的怀里。  
“我不知道……”逃避似的把头埋进男人颈里，严卿蘅心里像被浇了一盘冷水，身体却火热无比，从未感受过的快感把他拉入欲望深渊，一时间什么佛理伦常忘得一干二净，脑子里只剩下男人炙热的气息和体内粗热的肉具。  
宋老爷心下大动，他强忍心中快要满溢的欲望，下身动作渐渐停下。  
“王爷不肯说，侄婿也不会勉强。”宋老爷亲了亲严卿蘅脸颊，有力手臂把人抱坐起来，严卿蘅白皙光滑的肌肤上沾了些许尘土，宋老爷拉过垫在下身的衣物给他轻轻擦拭。  
严卿蘅听出对方语气里的失落，他也不知为何，宋老爷方才还如此粗暴，现又温柔得如同呵护自己的妻子一般。  
“我也不知道……不知道是谁……”严卿蘅流下难堪的眼泪，喉咙哽咽，他下面好痒好想要男人狠狠肏他，谁知那根东西埋在他体内半天不动一下。  
严卿蘅坐在宋老爷身上，他还未意识到自己早把男人大屌整根吞下，更无意识收缩着肉穴，极美的脸庞哀哀贴近宋老爷，吐出让男人无法拒绝的话语。  
“流煦……你……动一下可好……”类似求欢的语句让严卿蘅羞得快要哭出来，美眸盈满春情，平日诵经念佛的嘴里如今不断逸出甜腻的呻吟，似呼唤男人给他更多。  
“……遵命。”宋老爷被那声流煦喊得差点泄精，他深吸一口气，吻上严卿蘅眼角的迷人泪痣，摆动腰部从下往上缓缓顶弄起来。  
“嗯……嗯啊……哈啊……好大……”严卿蘅难耐对方缓慢地动作，呻吟里都带了哭腔，“快点好不好……流煦……想要你快点……”美人哀泣垂泪，淫穴彻底裹进阳具根部竟还嫌不够，外露的粉嫩阴唇肿得像水蜜桃，紧紧贴在男人滚烫阴囊上一缩一缩嘬吻着，粉色肉蒂直接卡进茂密黑丛享受硬刺阴毛带来的绵延快感。  
“想不到王爷的骚穴这么能吃，果然白虎的身子就是淫荡。”  
宋老爷暗捺疯狂肏干的欲望，眼下一片深潭般漆黑，嘴里开始毫不留情说出令人难堪的字句。  
“呀啊……”严卿蘅的花心被顶得酸软发麻，小腹痉挛般一阵抽搐，他闭上眼流下羞耻的泪水，他无法反驳，他的身子本就与常人不同，到了成年更是极易分泌淫液，如今终于受到男人的侵犯，常年累积压抑的淫痒一下子释放，他再也无法逃避，只能承认自己就如宋老爷口中所说，是个天生淫荡的身子。  
“唔……呜……那里……”  
“不过，就算王爷不是处子，侄婿也会尽心为王爷解毒。”宋老爷在美人耳边沉声诱道，“侄婿会让王爷的骚穴……高潮到停不下来。”  
“唔——”羞耻的话语让严卿蘅猛地缩紧雌穴，夹得宋老爷闷哼一声。  
“害羞了？”宋老爷强忍射精的欲望，抓住美人两瓣浑圆白臀，在箍紧他的淫道里用力抽插起来。严卿蘅的女穴他早已尝了无数次，有次晚上他肏开美人的淫穴对着一个点狂顶，没几下严卿蘅就潮吹了。  
宋老爷眼神一狠，摸上严卿蘅平坦的小腹，腰部往旁偏侧，寻对了地方直接朝着那个点狂风骤雨般顶肏。  
严卿蘅根本反应不过来，还当男人只是换个姿势，谁想一瞬间疯狂甜美的快感骤降，严卿蘅惊慌地睁开双眼，还未吐出半个不字，便一连串长短不同的破碎高叫争相跳出口。  
“啊——啊啊、啊……呀啊——”  
心脏疯狂跳动，一股难言的欲意迅速涌下小腹，被撑开到极致的肉唇含住紫红男根细细抽搐着翕动，严卿蘅感到一股莫名的快意即将到来，他的私处腔道发热发烫，“要来了……嗯呜——要到了——停下、不要动——”  
紧紧箍住体内肉棒，严卿蘅浑身哆嗦着，男人却不顾他激烈反应，依然狠干那处骚心。  
“那里不行、啊——”美人双臀收紧，大腿狂抖地绷在空中，手上也不知哪来的力气死命按住宋老爷进攻的前腹，粗大龟头滑到穴口被肉唇紧紧挽留，严卿蘅尖叫着仰起头，保持含着男人龟头的姿势直接潮吹了。  
“唔啊——啊啊、啊啊——！”  
严卿蘅脑中一片空白，他不知道自己正在潮吹，只听到自己难以抑制的哭叫，还有下身像是开闸一般喷出了大量的水。  
宋老爷粗喘着看美人潮吹，他也快到了极限，遂拉开严卿蘅按在他腹肌上的手，大手摸上美人的滑腻白臀，指腹托起美人肉唇间变大的阴蒂，用力抽出龟头，仅双指贴紧阴蒂在严卿蘅穴外快速地来回狂擦。  
“唔——不要、不要，啊啊、停下……好酸，那里好酸啊——”严卿蘅被突如其来的暴力摩擦激得身子又是一阵痉挛，熟悉的快意又迅速来临，在男人掌中很快用阴蒂高潮了一次。  
“骚阴蒂这么敏感，一碰就喷水。王爷真是个妙人，穴里是否还有个泉眼？”  
粉色肉穴不断喷出晶莹透明的液体，严卿蘅细瘦的腰肢像筛糠一样抖了起来，他禁不住高声哭叫，撅着臀被男人玩着潮吹的淫穴。  
“嗯啊——不要……不要——啊，哈啊……”  
潮吹持续了很久，严卿蘅的淫穴不断射出大量阴精，宋老爷在美人又一阵高叫中，用力掰开两瓣红肿大阴唇，嚣张跋扈的硕大阳具直接捅进柔软紧致的销魂穴，他粗喘着往上使劲一顶，直接干进了美人的子宫。  
“啊啊——！”严卿蘅尖叫着哭了出来，男人比之前还要快还要狠地肏干他淫穴深处，体内圆润饱满的龟头正占领他柔嫩的宫腔，卡进了宫口在里面滋滋冒水。  
“太深了——太深了……啊、不……那里不行——”严卿蘅瞬间觉得眼前的男人危险极了，他无助地用手推拒身前的胸膛，害怕地想要逃离。  
然而穴里像是终于盼来此物，一层层媚肉欢欣地吸吮硕长男根，宫口甚至娇羞地打开让男人肏进去更多，潮吹的肉穴频频出水，像是要把粗大阳具泡得更大。  
“侄婿终于干进王爷的子宫了，王爷的子宫真能吸，就这么想要侄婿射进里面吗？”宋老爷粗喘着大力鞭笞美人娇嫩宫腔，硕大的龟头一来一回恣意出入，严卿蘅火热的肉道湿滑又柔软，男人肉棒不断带出透明蜜液又重重肏入，一圈圈蜜液被堵在交合穴口打成白沫，两人腿间腹部全被严卿蘅潮吹的水柱淌湿，噗呲噗呲的交合水声越来越大，越来越多。  
“唔——嗯……哈啊……顶、顶到了——轻点、轻点呀……”严卿蘅不由得摸上小腹，那里热得要烧起来，依稀还能感受到男人在不断肏穴的硕大顶端，他意识不清，本能迎合起男人猛浪的动作，绝美的脸蛋上蜕变出渴欲的妖艳风情，嘴唇微张吐出愉悦的呻吟，双眸半掩失去焦距，眼下泪痣被男人吻了又吻显得十分夺目，嘴唇更是红艳似火，波光潋滟。  
“嗯嗯嗯——！哈啊……好酸、要坏了……流煦，不行……不行的——”  
子宫被肏得又酸又麻，宋老爷引以为傲的持久力把美人折磨得纷纷求饶。  
“哪有不行，王爷的里面——”重重往上一顶，粗壮肉根又多了一截嵌入宫口内，“可不是这么说的！”  
“唔不——！会坏的……嗯唔——”大腿被掰成一字型，严卿蘅根本不知道自己能把腿开这么大，男人在下面就能轻易地肏进他雌穴深处，稍微晃个圈大龟头就能轻松干进最美的嫩处。  
宋老爷几乎要到极限，发狠似的挺动健腰往上有力又坚定地顶入，双手抓住严卿蘅哭叫着晃荡的屁股，紧紧往胯部一按，就这样密集又快地顶了数十下，才绷紧着臀在严卿蘅的子宫里全数倾射出大量浓浊的阳精。  
“呼……”宋老爷粗喘着射精，欣赏眼前秀色可餐的美人，启唇咬住严卿蘅红艳艳的下唇，用舌逗弄对方张开小嘴，灵巧地滑进对方嘴里吮住严卿蘅的小舌，进而包住整片双唇，霸道又温柔地品尝美人口中的柔软。  
宋老爷满足心想，你终于属于我了。  
“嗯……唔嗯……呼……”青涩的美人承受不住激烈的亲吻，被男人亲的头晕乱向，男人射满了他体内，如今又缠着他深吻，严卿蘅不得已抬起双臂轻揽对方脖子，他腰部被紧紧抱着，双臀被锁在一双大手中，他被吻得身躯发颤，甜美又酥麻的感觉游畅全身，舒服得快要晕厥。  
“不知道王爷会不会怀上侄婿的孩子，若是王爷愿意，侄婿随时可以迎娶王爷进门。”  
严卿蘅还在失魂地享受高潮余韵，猛地听到“孩子“迎娶”，一下子清醒起来。  
“不……不行。”严卿蘅眼眶微红，眼里水色莹莹波动，他摇摇头，“我们这样是不行的……”  
宋老爷眼神一暗，“说得也是，堂堂王爷，怎会下嫁于我。”按住嫩臀的双手松了松，转到严卿蘅前面玩弄变大了两倍的肉珠，“只是王爷，若日后毒发，还想找别的男人不成？”  
“啊……别摸那……不是，我……”  
严卿蘅刚被射入男精，腹腔一阵酸麻，那根大肉棒在他抬臀时滑了出来，如今又贴上他的阴蒂唇缝细细磨蹭着。  
“那是该如何？不如把我们的关系公开，以后王爷就只能让我一个人肏？”  
“不可！”严卿蘅腰肢一软，浑身无力地抱住男人胸膛，声音里已有哀泣之意：“不要让别人知道……”  
严卿蘅在山里呆了十几年，整日与佛为伴，若不是这身子早就能如愿出家，再也不受俗世干扰。  
宋老爷的出现打乱了他所有的执守，严卿蘅内心苦涩，他本想帮宋老爷找到图谱，好成全他人之美。  
谁想竟会这样？


	44. 老爷轻点儿 四十四 中蛊只是沦陷的前提

宋老爷在石窟拿到图谱，还把日思夜想的美人占为己有，但他心里清楚，严卿蘅心中的牵挂和情思只属于宫墙里的那个人。  
这段露水情爱已是天赐的机缘。  
欢爱过后，严卿蘅身心都恢复了冷静，他闭目不语，眼角挂着斑驳泪痕，鬓边黑发湿乱不整，脸上还未褪去愉色尽欢的红晕，但就算再形容狼狈，也无损他天人眷顾的容貌。  
严卿蘅挣开男人怀抱缓缓站起来，腿间滑下一缕缕浑浊爱液，汇在脚下形成湿润水痕，刺眼地提醒他方才和宋老爷在石窟里两人经历了好几次放浪形骸又不知廉耻的交欢。  
宋老爷拾起地上衣物，轻拍去表面细尘，想为严卿蘅披上。  
“别碰我。”严卿蘅缩起身子以示拒绝，仅是短短半天时间，他的秘密、他的不堪全在这男人面前暴露无遗。  
他向来洁身自好，长年累月呆在这寺院，哪会被什么来历不明的人近身，宋老爷说他已被人污了清白根本是无稽之谈。  
他想起这一个多月来，有段时间起床身子清爽畅快不似往日，除了下身偶感麻痒酸痛，其他却无大碍。  
“你是不是……”严卿蘅咬紧牙关，热泪在眼眶里打转，一字一句从齿里磨出：“那个人是不是你。”  
宋老爷心抽地发紧，背向他的严卿蘅头低如尘埃，瘦弱的肩膀微微发颤，漂亮的蝴蝶骨像要展翅似的起伏，纤细柔美的腰线不盈一握，这人方才还在自己身下款摆逢迎，如今说出的话却要判他死刑。  
“不是。”宋老爷强自镇定，为作掩饰他用力握住严卿蘅颓丧的双手，把人往后抱进怀里，“侄婿虽对王爷有爱慕之心，但从未想过要折辱自己所爱之人。”  
“你！”严卿蘅不可置信看他，眼泪像珠子一样簌簌掉下，他竟还不认！  
“你——不知廉耻！”严卿蘅不再看他，胸中一股郁气翻腾，他眼前一黑，一口鲜血噗地喷了出来。  
“王爷！”宋老爷大惊，立即帮严卿蘅套好衣衫，双臂用力打横抱起，“王爷，不是我，真不是我！”  
宋老爷谎话脱口而出，看到严卿蘅眼里已如一潭死水般无神，顿时心口剧颤，他想到这人才解完毒，哪能经得起心思起伏这般大，万一怒极攻心，后果不堪设想。  
严卿蘅恨恨看着他，咬牙切齿弱声道：“我不要……再见到你……”他胸膛一阵起伏，双目移开视线，一颗泪珠顺颊滑下，头一歪便晕死过去。  
“卿蘅！”宋老爷瞬间心神大乱，他再也顾不上敬称，失控地唤着怀中人的名字，匆匆脚提轻功飞快奔向竹屋。  
众夫人见到昏死在宋老爷怀中的严卿蘅都吓了一跳，严星楚更是惊慌地拉来宋玉茗，让他快点给严卿蘅看看。  
“这是发生了什么，怎么一回来皇叔就变这样？这是，还吐血？！”严星楚惊呼，再见宋老爷衣衫不整形容狼狈，还有严卿蘅双腿间那些湿润白液的痕迹，他想都没想就扑过去，抬手就要给男人一个耳光：“宋流煦，你无耻！”  
将要落下的巴掌被一人接住。  
“星楚，有话好好说。”凤庭看到具体情形也不禁皱眉，但见宋老爷定定望着严卿蘅出神，一副失魂落魄的样子，心里也不是滋味。  
“我皇叔对你这般好，你怎能做出这种禽兽之事！”严星楚怒瞪男人，“我们平日任你糟蹋就算了，你为何连我皇叔都不放过！”  
严星楚捂脸痛哭起来：“宋流煦你这混蛋……”  
“我们中毒了。”宋老爷面无表情道，“找到图谱的时候有机关，王爷先找到的，就……”宋老爷从怀中拿出那本旧书和那张黄纸，“我们中了蛊，只能按照纸上的法子解毒。”  
宋玉茗接过纸条，阅后放火上燃烬：“王爷并无大碍，只是情绪波动较大，加上……情事过度，胸有蛊毒瘀血郁结，吐出来反而是好事。”  
舒三情倚在宋玉茗后侧默然围观一切，那本图谱就摆在榻边的矮凳上，谁也没有多看一眼。  
“纸上说《式典》里有解毒之法，我或许知道在哪。”舒三情捡起那本图谱，见宋老爷眼神看了过来，“在皇宫。”  
“皇宫？”严星楚抬起头来，脸哭得跟花猫似的，“真能解皇叔的毒吗？”  
舒三情沉吟片刻，犹豫道：“我也不确信，只听师父曾说皇宫里有他想要的东西。现在老爷府上已有一卷图谱，剩下的一卷，也许真的就藏在宫里。”  
凤庭：“可是大内禁苑，就连星楚也不能随意进宫，宫墙内书籍万千又从何找起。”  
宋玉茗：“也不是没有机会，下个月便是月圆宴了，皇亲国戚皆会携亲眷妻儿提前去宫中暂住，老爷是皇家的民间姑爷，自然要同小楚赴宴。”  
宋老爷在宫中虽无一官半职，但他与朝廷有千丝万缕的联系，平时进宫皆是陪同严星楚前去。  
舒三情：“只是要想在偌大皇宫里寻一本书，恐怕比登天还难。”  
严星楚听闻真有法子救严卿蘅，急道：“哎呀，那有什么难的，事关皇叔性命，我想个法子去求母后，让皇帝哥哥允了我们去找便是。”  
宋老爷仍旧一言不发，呆坐在床头，静静看着严卿蘅精致的睡颜。  
严星楚已知晓来龙去脉，又知道有法子救严卿蘅，才不再发脾气，他见男人还是如石雕般坐在那里，反而忍着性子宽慰道：“老爷……我方才不该那么急着吼你，发生这种事，大家都不想的，你救了皇叔，我不该吼你……”  
宋老爷嗯了一声，伸出手握了握严星楚的掌心，他重新抬起头来，眼睛里闪烁着坚定的光芒。  
“星楚，带我进宫。我要带他回去。”  
严卿蘅幽幽转醒，目之所及是精美雅致的环境，并不是自己的竹屋。  
外面天色转晚，他才刚醒，便有侍女端着洗漱用具进屋，那侍女模样清秀，嘴角含笑，衣裙靓丽，走路颇有姿态。  
“敬王爷，您醒啦。奴才这就去通报老爷夫人。”侍女对严卿蘅俯身鞠躬行礼，把洗漱用具放好便出门去。  
“等等，这里是哪。”严卿蘅出声询问，他记得晕过去之前还在大觉寺，为何醒来却在宅邸里。  
侍女：“回王爷的话，这里是宋府。”  
宋府……  
严卿蘅脑里一下炸开，是宋老爷的府邸！他瞬时想起之前种种，包括在石窟里不堪的欢欲和宋老爷对他的表白。  
他已和那个人……有夫妻之实了。  
虽然最后宋老爷仍坚决否认夺去他的处子身，可那股熟悉的感觉，包括在男人怀抱里的阳刚气息，以及雌穴在容纳男人的巨物时那样顺畅又理所当然的反应。  
严卿蘅痛苦地闭上眼，他没法不去想，究竟多少个夜晚，或者在他熟睡时，男人究竟对他有多少次淫辱，才会让身体有如此深刻的记忆。  
原来那些都不是梦……  
那位侍女再次行礼退下，看来是去通知宋老爷。  
下身传来隐隐的痛痒，严卿蘅双腿交叠躺在床上，那股难言的热意又从身体深处蔓延开来，他皱着眉试图均匀呼吸，然而身体越来越热，他翻开被子，下体一阵潮热水意闷得他十分难受。  
门被突然打开，严卿蘅一个手抖，又把被子盖回身上。  
宋老爷第一个闯进门来，眼神里全是关切，还带有隐隐的自责。  
“王爷，你吐了血晕过去，现在觉得如何。”  
严卿蘅不去看他，一脸面无表情。  
紧跟进来的是严星楚，立马扑到床边抓起严卿蘅一只手：“皇叔你总算醒了，你都躺了快三天了。玉茗说你再不醒……就、就……”  
严星楚上气不接下气，激动得满眼泪汪汪，话也说得语无伦次：“还好皇叔醒了，不然我可……呜呜……”  
严卿蘅见严星楚泪流哗哗的，心里不禁叹气，还是这侄儿好，自己怎么样还是会有人心疼的。  
严卿蘅轻抚严星楚，手在对方身后轻拍几下以示安慰。  
他看到宋玉茗也进了门，对方脸色如常，来到床边替他把脉。  
“嗯，王爷已无大碍，明日便可行走自如。”  
宋玉茗面露微笑，严卿蘅身子已无恙，想必某人终于可以消停了。  
宋玉茗见宋老爷一脸急切、欲言又止的模样，拉过叽叽喳喳的严星楚：“小楚，既知道王爷无事，便不吵着王爷休息了，明日再过来看也是一样。”  
严卿蘅抬头对宋玉茗抱以感激：“玉茗，谢谢你。”  
宋玉茗笑了笑，“王爷客气了。”说罢拉过严星楚，明显是要留宋老爷和严卿蘅独处。  
宋玉茗走后带上门，门嘎达一声关上。  
宋老爷一动不动，站得离床有一段距离。  
严卿蘅不去看他，翻身面对内墙。  
“你走吧。”  
语气里听不到任何情绪，好似在对空气或是陌生人说话。  
宋老爷上前一步。  
“你恨我也好，不见我也罢，但中毒这件事，在找到第三卷之前，茗儿说……无解。”  
床里的人身形微颤，不发一言。  
“若王爷实在排斥，我可以为王爷蒙上双眼，可这肌肤之亲，有时情难自禁，还先恕侄婿冒犯。”  
严卿蘅闻言便觉得难堪不已：“要我还同你做那事，我……我还有何颜面见人，还不如毒发，一了百了。”  
宋老爷握紧双拳，额边冒出热汗，他怎不知道被子里那副身躯亦是在煎熬忍耐，一如他现在一般。  
“马上就是月圆宴，侄婿会在宫里竭尽全力寻找《式典》，还望王爷在此之前……忍耐。”  
“……”  
严卿蘅闭上眼，不想再多说一句。  
宋老爷就当得到默许，深吸一口气，移步上床，掀开了严卿蘅的被子。  
被子里热得和个火炉差不多，把美人白皙的脸蛋熏出漂亮迷人的薄红，出了微汗的额边滑下几缕打湿的黑发，更衬得肌肤如玉透红可爱。  
宋老爷见严卿蘅仍是闭着眼，对方也不出言拒绝，毫无抵抗地由他接近。宋老爷的心快要跳出胸膛，他试探地摸上对方柔韧的细腰，顺着腰线往被里滑去，在不可见的地方打转着抚摸。  
“王爷莫不是也忍得难受。”宋老爷唇干舌燥，温热的嘴唇一接触到对方发热的肌肤，身体立即情难自抑地想要更多，他想吻遍严卿蘅身体每一处。  
严卿蘅自是不会答他，犹自闭着眼，只是鼻息和呼吸逐渐紊乱，两人都热得不行，恨不得马上把对方衣物都除去，好赤裸地抱在一起。  
“王爷，侄婿要帮你脱衣服了。”  
“……”  
宋老爷得不到回应，但他目前也不会有太多奢求了，他只想按住严卿蘅的纤腰，把自己粗热坚硬的大家伙插进这个人的穴里，想把严卿蘅的里面肏得乖顺服帖，想让严卿蘅彻底接受他。  
宋老爷的身体健壮结实，很轻易把严卿蘅从后抱个满怀，他掀开被子整个人躺了进去，握住自己粗热的阳具抵在严卿蘅湿透的臀缝里轻磨，毫不意外怀里的人浑身剧颤，他在被窝里慢慢往前，硕大的龟头破开吮着他的花唇，宋老爷一边雨点似的狂亲严卿蘅背部，一边挺动腰肢，整根粗大宛如被吸了进去，顺滑得不可思议，里面又水又紧，高热的肉道千磨万磨裹得他如临极乐天堂。  
严卿蘅咬紧嘴唇，还是不可避免漏出一声呜咽，他的淫穴又被插入，纤腰不自觉地往前拱起，整个人在男人怀里又绷又颤，弯得像张白弓。  
被窝里传来肌肤相碰撞的靡靡水声，严卿蘅被男人顶得头脑发热，咬紧的双唇开始松弛，不到一会儿竟无意识地呻吟起来。  
“啊……啊，唔……”  
“卿蘅，喜欢我在你体内这样动吗？”  
分不出精力去纠正男人的出言不逊和大逆不道的称呼，严卿蘅贪吃的淫穴正享受欲望的美味，身上的被子不知道什么时候被男人一把扔在床下，他白玉般的身子被欲望刷得粉红，胸前绵软的乳肉被男人抓在手里揉搓，仅在指缝间能窥到乳头早已挺立变得红肿，毫无作用的玉茎高高翘起徒劳地分泌淫液，勃起的肉蒂下紧紧连结住男人上下跳动的两颗硕大双囊。  
“卿蘅又把整根大鸡巴都吃了进去。”宋老爷爽得长叹一声，驱腰往前一顶，抬起严卿蘅大腿曲上半空，还用手滑到美人湿透的腿根，伸长食指中指迅速摩擦严卿蘅暴露出头的大阴蒂。  
“那里……呀啊、不要，唔——”  
无毛的女穴被宋老爷的阳具撑满，嫩穴贪婪吸吮的情形清晰可见，宋老爷捏着阴蒂往外拉扯，严卿蘅声音突然拔高，抖着腰狂颤起来。  
“放开……啊、放开……呜唔唔——”吞吃男根的肉穴痉挛不已，两瓣大阴唇像是在啃咬那根紫红肉棒开始急促地翕合。  
“卿蘅，先潮吹几次会舒服很多。”  
男人手指变着戏法玩弄他的阴蒂，那里被玩得又大又美，严卿蘅喘叫着抽泣起来，男人整根阳具充满了他的体内，高超的欢爱技巧直把他干得全身发软理智破碎。  
双乳被揉得发痛发红，女穴被快速抽插的阳具干得又酸又爽，阴蒂被玩得再也回不了原来的形状，身后高热的胸膛和纯男性的阳刚气息也快要把他逼疯，严卿蘅意识越来越模糊，他快要受不了了。  
“哈啊……哈啊、呃嗯……太大了……里面、要死了，呜呜…慢些…”  
两团巨大囊袋奋力地拍打严卿蘅娇嫩外穴，宋老爷恨不得把两团硕球全插进去，美人的骚穴真是天生的淫器，无论他是粗暴是温柔，湿滑的肉道都依然紧致滑嫩，媚肉贴住肉棒上虬结青筋东咬西啃，把他的大肉棒伺候得异常舒爽。  
“太舒服了，卿蘅的骚穴怎么肏好像都肏不坏，你看，骚阴蒂都能玩得这么大。”  
宋老爷捏住美人的阴蒂继续往上扯，痛得严卿蘅不得不低头，他被男人强迫看到自己阴蒂大如黄豆的形状，体内的快感和耻感瞬间爆发。  
达到临界点的高潮骤然来临，严卿蘅绷紧起身子，哭叫着拼命摇头。  
“要坏了……要被你玩坏了……呜呜、畜生……”严卿蘅放弃了抵抗，他这淫荡无比的身子如何能拒绝男人给予的快感，身体比心里更诚实，他的身体无可救药地喜欢男人的淫弄，一切欢愉的反应都在渐渐击碎他那颗可怜的自尊心。  
“别哭…看到你哭，我心都要碎了。”宋老爷嗓音低沉沙哑，“一切都会好的，相信我。”  
宋老爷知美人要潮吹，恋恋不舍又重插几下才抽出阳具，几乎抽出的同时，严卿蘅的女穴便立即泼出几道透明汁液。  
大腿被男人曲在空中，被肏得过大、一时无法合拢的艳红蜜洞里激射出几条清澈有力的水柱，宋老爷吻上严卿蘅薄唇分去其注意力，手上却不停按压美人的小腹和玩弄美人的阴蒂。  
“不要玩了……那里要被你玩坏了……”  
严卿蘅毫无抵抗之力，他四肢彻底瘫软，他意识模糊，却能清晰感受到雌穴正兴奋地收缩喷水，而且越是酣畅淋漓的高潮，雌穴深处就越空虚。  
“进来，把那根东西放进来……”  
严卿蘅清楚如何才能满足这具肉体，他的小腹被男人用力按压，男人似乎要把里面的淫水全按出来才罢休，他艰难地挪动手够到臀下粗硬炙热的肉棒，握住根部，声音已叫得嘶哑：“用这个，把我肏晕。”  
宋老爷浑身一僵，一瞬间他理智全无，化身成饥渴的饿狼，露出利齿噙住对方致命的喉咙，壮腰迅捷威猛，如美人所愿疯狂干进高潮过后的女穴，双手筋节爆凸按住对方柔韧纤腰，又重又深地顶进美人的深处。  
“唔——”严卿蘅一下一下被撞得东倒西歪，男人抑制不住的粗喘和低吼在他耳边响起，对方温暖炽热的肉体牢牢裹挟住他，他的意识也越来越远。  
他自己都没发觉，好像有什么东西碎了。  
可能是那颗十几年来只求君心似我的初心，可能是一直以来自欺欺人轻无一物的坚守，也可能是内心深处对宋老爷欲盖弥彰、难以启齿的倾慕。  
严卿蘅失神地看着在他身上奋力律动的男人，这个男人有英俊无俦的容颜，和看他时专注而深情的眉眼。他突然忍不住伸手触碰男人的脸颊，在对方不可思议的眼神里，他鬼使神差般地捧起那张俊脸，对准近在咫尺的双唇，献上了一个纯洁无比的亲吻。  
“卿蘅……”宋老爷喃喃自语，眼里充满不可置信和狂喜。  
严卿蘅略显羞涩、沉浸在欲望的美貌面庞顿时染了几分娇羞的媚态，眼角美丽的泪痣更是勾得宋老爷欲罢不能，他重重吻上美人光滑脸蛋和微张的红唇，舌头卷住对方香舌嬉戏狂舞。  
严卿蘅被吻得春情泛滥，只懂得任男人摆布，那根硬热阳物正要顶进他子宫里，粗大龟头撞得娇嫩宫口发软发酸，宋老爷粗喘着说着一些他听不下的荤话，他只知道男人又凿出了好多水，把他干得云里雾里快要失去意识。  
“唔——啊……啊、顶到底了……哈啊——”  
“呼，宝贝的子宫太会吸了，等着，我马上进去。”粗臂捞起美人两条软绵无力的大腿再度分开，宋老爷惊叹身下人极度柔软的肢体，把线条优美的白腿分开成一字型，他跪坐在美人臀下，强壮结实的大腿同样分成一字，胯部牢牢贴紧美人的阴部，大龟头长驱直入彻底占领严卿蘅美妙的宫腔。  
“啊——呀啊、太深了——我要死了……唔——你的太大了……呜不要再进去……”那根东西要把他捅穿了，严卿蘅流着泪失控大叫，眼泪断珠似的往下掉，那根大肉棒肏得好狠好深，他已经承受不住了。  
两副完全契合的身体像楔子一样完美结合在了一起。  
宋老爷心无旁骛地肏着严卿蘅的子宫，眼里燃烧着能把人吞噬殆尽的欲火，在他的猛顶下对方平坦的小腹甚至能看出凸起律动的形状。  
“流煦……唔——我受不了了，子宫好难受…快出来…出来、我会呃唔，会不行的……”  
“就快了，卿蘅，我快射了，把你子宫射满！”  
“唔——不是射在里面，不行——”  
宋老爷这时哪会听他的，他粗大肉棒把美人的花腔奸得又肥又美汁水狂喷，在严卿蘅潮吹之际终于把整个龟头都插了进去！  
巨大肉冠抵在宫嬖疯狂抖动，噗嗤噗嗤射出十几道滚烫有力的阳精，打在敏感宫嬖上，激得严卿蘅顿时浑身剧颤。  
“啊啊啊——！”美人失声长叫，他又潮吹了，潮吹时间太长，有段时间他甚至失去了意识。  
男根堵住宫口，宋老爷仅分出半根手指强行拉开撑满的穴口，透明水柱立即飞射而出，他一边肏美人就一边喷水，才射完的肉棒干着淫水满腔的子宫不多时又硬了起来，激烈的情事卷土重来，把严卿蘅做得快要晕死过去。  
“我不行了……呜……不要了……被肏坏了，呜呜……”  
被小了将近十岁的男人压在身下奸淫至失禁潮吹，严卿蘅崩溃地哭泣求饶，无论是心理还是身体，他都要受不了了。  
“不会坏的，信我……”  
宋老爷压抑着粗喘，复又压了上去。  
宋老爷把严卿蘅随意摆布肏干了一晚上，意犹未尽地在美人体内射了又射，毫无遗漏全都射进肥美红肿的雌穴里。  
“唔嗯……不要了……求你……”  
“哪里不要？是这里？还是这里？不说清楚，我可不知道啊。”  
宋老爷看着怀里被肏到意识模糊的严卿蘅，手掌摸着淫穴又揉又拍，被射了三次的骚穴从里到外全是男人大量的白浊男精，红肿的大阴蒂牵连着穴口浓稠白丝，腿根后穴肚子上全是白液。  
男人射了好多给他……严卿蘅恍惚间看到下体，他的私处全是这人的精液，双唇和理智也被男人夺去，只剩下这副贪欲的躯体。  
“骚阴蒂…好疼……唔嗯……求你……”  
比方才又大了两倍的阴蒂被温柔挠刺，红肿肥胖的蚌唇里依然深嵌男人的阳具。  
“骚穴也疼……不要了，不要做了……”  
早在刚才就被男人强迫说出难以启齿的器官名字，严卿蘅声弱无力，全身像在水里捞出一般。  
宋老爷温柔地挺动，肏得美人嗯嗯低吟。  
“卿蘅……来，往后靠。我不做，就放里面。”  
“我不行了……好累……”  
宋老爷摆好两人姿势，用手指胡乱挖出美人体内浊液。  
许是动作过大，严卿蘅敏感的腔道里又收缩起来，他失神地啊啊几声，小腹突然一阵酸胀紧绷，体内最后一股淫水失禁喷出，冲刷过男人的手指，直接往外面四散飞溅。  
“啊啊……哈啊……好酸……好舒服……”  
半勃肉具趁着穴里喷水直接干进美人湿滑的淫道，严卿蘅啊啊淫叫起来，往后翘着屁股让男人肏干。  
“啊啊啊——变大了、流煦……啊啊，流煦……”  
体内阳具再次全勃，顶着严卿蘅骚点温吞又密集地进攻。  
“宝贝的骚穴真是太淫荡了，才干了几次，嗯？就变得这么骚！”  
“呜啊——用力，流煦的…好硬……好大……骚穴好舒服……”  
严卿蘅完全沉浸在欲望里分不清东南西北，男人让他说什么他就说什么，男人想怎么玩他就怎么玩他，男人吸乳肏穴在他子宫里射精，他便款腰逢迎任人为所欲为。  
“唤我宋郎，卿蘅。”  
“唔嗯……哈啊，射太多了……”  
“唤我宋郎，乖。”  
“啊啊……呀啊——大龟头射穿我了——…宋郎，呜呜、宋郎……”  
前几日还是诵经念佛口中禅理不断的严卿蘅，怎会想到短短几日，自己就把床闺淫话说得这般动听自然，他才顾不上自我唾弃，他脑子里现在是一片空白，被男人干得只有一个念头。  
好舒服，原来登上极乐是这么地舒服畅快。  
难怪一些下了山的师兄弟，再也没回来。  
“嗯唔——”  
“卿蘅，别急，还有。”  
宋老爷还在他子宫射精，严卿蘅爽得双眼发白，肉臀往后绷紧死命绞住体内硕大阳具，他甚至清晰听到男人在他宫腔里噗噗噗地狂射。  
“嗯啊……哈啊……喜欢，喜欢你射进来……”又滑又肥的两瓣大肉唇剧烈蠕动，他又要潮吹了，他今晚已潮吹了不知多少次，但他就是会知道，他就算被男人阳具塞满花穴还是能被手指撑开缝隙喷出大量淫水。  
“啊啊，啊啊——潮吹了、骚穴又被宋郎肏到潮吹了……啊啊啊——！”  
严卿蘅声嘶力竭地尖叫，射出的透明淫汁再次打湿身下的薄被，体内疯狂啃咬绞得男人收紧双手大吼一声，腰胯又是重重一送，两人最终一同达到了爱欲的巅峰。  
事后严卿蘅精疲力尽，连宋老爷埋在他体内一晚上都不曾感知，直接晕死般昏睡了过去。  
宋老爷也是消耗得不行，他气喘如牛，稳住心神给两人稍作清理，看着严卿蘅安稳的睡颜，终心满意足地睡下。

月圆宴是雎太后最喜欢的礼宴，寓意月中家人齐团圆，是个无比好的日子。  
只是今年的月圆宴，一个人的出现将轰动全城。  
大街小巷都在纷纷议论，那位失踪十几年的王爷，那位得天独厚曾经风华倾城的敬王爷，要回京了！  
“听说敬王爷声音好听极了，连鸟儿听了都会停下来欣赏。”  
“听说敬王爷弹得一手好琴，谁不知当年斗琴大败西域来使，简直是宫城里英雄一般都人物！”  
“你说的这些不都废话么，都多少年前的旧事儿了，我最近还听说王爷差点就出家了！”  
“你可别胡说，天仙一样儿的敬王哪能一辈子伺候佛祖，岂不暴殄天物嘛！”  
“你又知王爷天仙一样儿了？你见过？”  
“哎呀，见过那还算是小事儿。我跟你们说，当时他就在城门上，那风姿……啧啧，绝对是你们一辈子都望尘莫及的！”  
“可吹吧就。”  
“我跟你们说……就……”  
“……”  
“……”  
柳夕乔在客栈悠闲地品茶，楼下七言八语的皇室八卦滔滔不绝，他正听得有滋有味，忽听得窗外扑棱声起，俏眉一挑，把窗开了个角落，取下信鸽上的信筒。  
信上用清秀的字体写道：月圆宴。  
“呵，我的这位哥哥啊，可真是……”柳夕乔舔去嘴边残茶，眼里逐渐燃起幽暗的火焰。

宋府。深夜。  
严卿蘅在床里衣衫尽褪，被一强壮男子抱在身上狠狠顶弄着。  
美貌王爷的呻吟十分动听，手指也跟坊间说得那样修长白皙，十分好看。  
可民间的人又怎会想到，高高在上的皇家王爷，竟被一个有妇之夫肏得魂不守舍。  
“啊，啊……你怎么来了……”  
“子蛊感受到母蛊的呼唤会骚动，我便知道，你很难受。”  
“嗯嗯……宋郎，宋郎……”  
美人用动听的声音唤着情郎，宋老爷哪还忍得住，抱紧臂中纤腰，一把抓住肥嫩的翘臀，硬热昂扬的肉具往上一顶，直接干进了美人的子宫。  
“呀啊——别那么快、会……嗯啊、会丢的……”  
“唔——骚穴真能吸。”大掌拍了一把肥臀，痛得严卿蘅流出更多的水，“蘅儿，抬臀起来，我要用后面，骚穴水太多了。”  
宋老爷熟练地下达指令，在那晚严卿蘅醒来之后，两人隔两天就会因为毒发而交合，宋老爷换着花样肏弄日思夜想的美人，连称呼都由呼名进展到两人之间亲昵的爱称。  
“前面也想要……”  
待得宋老爷插入他后穴，严卿蘅难耐地晃臀，肥厚大花唇又红又肿，被男人刺入茂密的阴毛。  
“把我下面全部喷湿就奖励你。”宋老爷嘬吻着那颗迷人的泪痣，靠坐床头不断干起美人的菊心。  
“嗯唔……你、你……太坏了……”严卿蘅难为情地收缩后穴，他的双穴在感应到子蛊时会自动分泌淫水，两个穴都一样湿滑。  
“不能作弊哦，骚阴蒂一碰你就喷了，这也太容易。”  
“……那、怎么办…我不会啊……”  
严卿蘅坐在男人身上，光滑洁白的私处不断滴下淫液，后穴柔顺地吃进半截阳具，占据主动地位的男人若无动作他便无所适从。  
“把屁股抬上去，再坐下来。”宋老爷吞了吞口水，眼前这人哪有三十多岁的样子，皮肤又白又滑吹弹可破，两个穴紧致软嫩可会出水，最妙的是蛊毒发作后严卿蘅变得妖冶妩媚，乖顺地不像话，与清醒时相比截然是不同两个人。  
可不真就是脱胎换骨。  
宋老爷暗暗称奇，果不其然严卿蘅十分听话地抬臀又坐下，粉雕玉琢的曼妙肉体在他胯上起起伏伏，天仙似的脸蛋红得要滴血，一双美眸春水荡漾地看着他，红艳艳的嘴唇微抿，发颤地逸出甜腻难耐的呻吟。  
“嗯……嗯……呜……好深、前面好想要……”  
瘦弱的两条藕臂撑在宋老爷结实健硕的腹肌上，严卿蘅两条大腿岔开用后穴上下套弄起男人的阳根。  
啪啪啪的臀落声清脆悦耳，被撑到极致的穴口到处都是滑腻的肠液，会阴处的肥嫩花穴只能在坐下时能从茂密草丛里得到慰藉。  
“蘅儿，不能用手但也还有方法，再想想。”  
严卿蘅脑子里哪还能思考什么，本能地驱使臀部起落，最多在落下时把阴蒂送进漆黑的草丛里碾磨，才能稍微解去骚穴里蚀骨销魂般的淫痒。  
“对，就是这样……宝贝真棒。”  
“嗯嗯嗯——啊啊，哈啊……好痒，骚阴蒂好痒……”尝到了丝微甜头，严卿蘅不顾一切地把肿大阴蒂往男人草丛里顶撞，“唔——哈啊啊……不行了，不够……”  
一边吞吃肉棒一边捋起男人的阴毛抚慰阴蒂，严卿蘅被黑丛刺挠得内淫更是泛滥难消，被挠得发红的淫穴激动得又开又合，恨不得把那堆黑丛吞吃更多。  
严卿蘅娇喘着呻吟，最后还是把那堆黑丛捋作一堆，两手四指掰开阴蒂阴唇直接压了上去。  
“嗯嗯……嗯啊……好痒，宋郎……不够，不够——太难了……呜嗯——”严卿蘅投降似的趴到男人身上，屁股仍不忘上下套弄着，双眉皱起美眸含泪，眼神似痛苦似愉悦，哀泣着低吟，向男人诉说他的难处。  
“我看看，是不是阴蒂不够大？”宋老爷摸上两人连结处，肉具舒服地被美人后穴吮吸，男人语气慵懒，看上去不像要解决严卿蘅的难题。  
“怎么会……不是都被你吸了一遍……唔嗯……”严卿蘅颤巍巍地弓起身来，后穴越是满足前穴就越饥渴。  
“可能我看错了，再让我看看，过来。”  
男人低沉的声音响起，严卿蘅不得不放弃肉棒，浑身赤裸地膝挪至男人腋下，哭泣着掰穴让男人审视他的私处。  
“如……如何了……”严卿蘅羞耻地哭了，被男人舔穴看穴是这段时间最常做的事，但就算这样，他也无法坦然接受如此赤裸裸的淫弄。  
“嗯，是小了点，我再帮你舔舔。”  
“嗯……”严卿蘅双膝小心翼翼地越过男人肩膀，放松腰部乖巧地打开花穴，任男人品尝。  
红肿的淫豆被男人伸舌挑高拍打，严卿蘅浑身一个激灵，腰身顿时不稳，两瓣肥嫩花唇一下子压在男人的下巴上，美人倒吸一口气，刚才累积的快感一下子全来了，体内顿时一波又一波要涌出情潮。  
“宋郎，唔嗯……骚穴要丢了……嗯啊……”  
“这次丢了可就没有奖励了。”宋老爷闷在美人私处舔得滋滋嘶嘶。  
“可我要忍不住了……你好会舔，啊啊……呀啊……”  
见严卿蘅应是忍不住了，男人大嘴一张包住整个淫穴用力一吸，美人大叫一声要死了，激动得把女穴倏地抽紧把阴蒂往前一送，阴道里大量充沛的淫水瞬时喷溅而出，瞬间喷得宋老爷满脸都是。  
严卿蘅坐在男人脸上大口喘气，花穴高潮过后一缩一缩夹着男人伸进来的舌头，越是被舔穴里面就越淫痒，他忍不住回头看男人胯下昂扬雄壮的巨物，茎身青筋密布，涨紫粗红，如蛋大的茎头充血饱满，在空中弯着挺立。  
严卿蘅禁不住想，宋老爷面庞俊逸，那物为何竟长得如此粗陋，真是让人看着都脸红。  
“嗯……别舔了……里面好痒，好想要你……”  
宋老爷把美人阴蒂又舔大了一倍，严卿蘅脸红地低头对上男人视线，便看到对方高挺的鼻梁都被自己花穴覆盖了去，他羞耻地呜咽一声，小声催促着男人。  
“还不行，蘅儿若是想得紧了可先帮我舔舔。”  
“嗯、呀啊，舌头……"严卿蘅失神地看向身后诱着他去舔的肉棒，再也忍不住垫在男人身上仰卧躺下，头贴着那根柱体挪动，嘴唇顺着上面虬结的青筋从头到根部都舔了一番。  
宋老爷简直无法想象严卿蘅会为他舔根，甚至惋惜没能看到美人舔着阳具时着迷丢魂的模样。  
“唔——哈啊，啊……嗯，好粗啊……”严卿蘅使劲张开嘴才能艰难吞咽下圆润的肉冠，他手口并用，努力地取悦对方斗志昂扬的性器。  
“蘅儿小嘴真会吸，就跟下面的两张嘴一样。”宋老爷爽得大力粗喘，也不知严卿蘅竟无师自通舔得如此好。他继续用舌头顺着美人腿根的肉缝来回舔舐，把几片肥厚的蚌肉咬得发肿发红，“蘅儿又快到了吧，这次可要好好做哦。”  
“嗯……呼，嗯唔……”严卿蘅乖巧地点点头，吐出含了快大半截的肉棒，直起身重新用后穴吃入男人阳具，摆臀落下时用变大红肿的阴蒂往男人半干硬刺的阴毛上撞去。  
“呃啊……好刺激、阴蒂要坏了……啊啊，啊啊……要丢了，丢了唔呃——”  
宋老爷如痴如醉地欣赏美人在他身上如淫蛇般狂舞，他挺了挺腰，用手掰开他舔了半天的骚穴，低沉沙哑的嗓音诱道：“快丢吧，丢的时候我便好好干进蘅儿的骚穴里。”  
“呜——啊啊啊，呀啊啊啊……”美人失控地哭叫，尾音不可思议地拔高变调，双手不自觉撑在身后男人大腿上，整个人如释重负地用后穴吃入全部男根，前面柔软肿大的蚌部变形地压在男人坚硬的腹部上，变大的阴蒂从肥厚的两瓣阴唇里艰难地凸出。  
“放开，放开……唔呜——啊啊啊啊啊——”  
男人还作恶地按住他阴蒂往上提穴，恶劣地往上挺腰撞击用阴毛奸淫美人硬如石子的淫豆。  
严卿蘅再也承受不住地仰起头，在哭泣中爆发一阵变调的长吟，“我要死了……呜呜——啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
几道清澈有力的粗壮水柱从被提高的蚌部里疯狂激射而出，严卿蘅看到自己下体有如喷泉一般不断喷出三四尺高的水柱，隔着水帘还能看到男人如痴如醉的爱意眼神，他羞耻欲死恨不得晕过去。  
待得水柱变小，宋老爷这才抬起美人肉臀抽出肉根，大龟头抵上喷水的穴口，把水柱一分为二，凿开蠕动的淫花一鼓作气捅了进去。  
“哈啊……呀啊……好大，唔……好舒服……”  
花腔自动吮吸盼了许久的肉棒，不用男人动作，那股淫痒直接驱使严卿蘅毫无自觉地上下套弄起来。  
还在喷水的淫穴被插，严卿蘅似乎更为满足，双眼失神地上下动作，让男人阳具次次顶开稚嫩宫口，唇口凸起的大阴蒂又被男人捏在手里把玩，搞得严卿蘅又想丢了。  
“蘅儿这样子，真是和夫人们在床上伺候我时的模样毫无二致。”  
听得宋老爷口中的调戏，严卿蘅脑子不禁想起男人那几个如花似玉的妻室，想到自己一把年纪了还霸占着他人的丈夫就不由得心生愧疚。  
严卿蘅心里一痛，想着自己哪能和那些年轻貌美的夫人们相比，他不过是因着这孽缘般的蛊毒，破了修为还不知耻，隔两天就得和这个小了自己十年的男人纵欲苟合罢了。  
“我不是……嗯，我不是你的夫人……”美人泪眼迷濛地看着宋老爷，就算再怎么受蛊毒影响，他也不得不承认，他逐渐沦陷于这个男人的眼神和怀抱，逐渐开始期待对方夜间突如其来的造访，逐渐适应男人每次在床上的挑逗和爱抚。  
宋老爷见严卿蘅突然泪如雨下，起身把美人抱在怀里轻轻顶弄，顶得美人哭咽的呻吟由轻缓变得破碎，他吻住对方眼角迷人的泪痣，双臂揽住纤腰握住圆臀，一边撞一边吻道：“蘅儿莫哭，待得你腹中有了我的骨肉，我便把你接进宋府，可好？”  
“嗯、嗯，啊……不，不……呀啊，嗯……”严卿蘅被男人那温柔多情的眼神一看，几乎要忍不住脱口而出的答允，“不要怀孕……呜呜……我不要嫁你……”  
宋老爷用力一顶，粗喘道：“这究竟为何？这些日子，难道你还看不出我心属你，爱你？”  
男人突然的告白强烈击打着严卿蘅的理智，严卿蘅流着泪摇头，双手抵在男人胸口难过道：“我……我不如你那些夫人年轻，还是星楚的皇叔，我如何能——”如何能和他们一同伺候你。  
宋老爷听得心里又软又疼，他岂不知严卿蘅对他有意，见严卿蘅因为这种原因而拒绝他，不由得好气地笑道：“蘅儿，你不愿意以王爷身份嫁我，那便以如林的身份嫁我可好？”  
摸着美人如绢丝滑的肌肤，宋老爷情不自禁吻上严卿蘅怔楞微张的红唇：“原来是这个原因不嫁我，你这个笨王爷。我还以为，你是还惦记那个人，不肯嫁我。”  
严卿蘅被他顶得小腹一阵酸麻，颤声道：“自从你带我去看了星弘和那位的……我便不再想了，嗯……我……”严卿蘅闭目流泪，终于正视了自己的心意：“在我不知不觉的时候，竟喜欢上了你……”  
“卿蘅……”宋老爷心潮澎湃，对眼前人爱怜不已，激动地抱紧对方，吻住美人含羞带怯的泛红眉眼，下身动作往上急切地顶肏，嘴里用力粗喘道：“嫁给我吧，蘅儿，嫁给我！”  
“嗯……啊，啊啊，慢些……好，我……啊，答应你……啊啊，慢些……”严卿蘅被男人紧紧搂在怀里，屁股被两团囊蛋打得啪啪响，那根巨物肏开他的宫口直接干起他的宫腔，“轻点……宋郎，啊，哈啊……子宫要破了，唔呜……”  
宋老爷哪还控制得住，只想发狠地肏穿怀里温顺逢迎的妻子，给他柔软高热的宫腔里注满一大炮浓稠的子孙精。  
“明天，开始喝安子汤，给为夫怀个宝宝，嗯？”  
“嗯……嗯、啊，好……我喝，嗯呀——顶到了，好深，好大——”严卿蘅抱住男人脖子尽情吟叫，这人将是他的丈夫，而他将会是他的新妻。  
严卿蘅流下欢愉的泪水，收缩着花穴吮吸体内丈夫的阳具，“宋郎，嗯……射出来，把里面射满……”  
两人心意相通，欢爱更是如鱼遇水融为一体，两具赤裸身躯吻颈交缠，结合处更是淫艳潮湿，美人光洁无毛的蚌部紧紧贴在男人根部一缩一缩地颤抖，男人的阳具在温柔肏着他的子宫，两人紧抱在一起，在双方爱意中达到极欲的高潮。  
仿佛不知疲倦似的，宋老爷一晚上把严卿蘅肏晕了又醒醒了又晕，两人竟一路做到天色发白，房里满荡两人的淫词浪语和肉体拍打声，直到天都亮了还未停歇。  
宋老爷把严卿蘅抱在房里肏了个遍，用力揉着美人粉红可爱的双乳把人双腿架在脸盆架上肏着严卿蘅红肿不堪的雌穴。  
“啊啊——宋郎——我不要了，不要了……里面再也没有水了……呜呜……骚穴好疼，唔……”  
“蘅儿莫要诓我，脸盆里全是你的淫水，不全射出来可是会生病的。”  
严卿蘅哭得声音嘶哑，他觉得自己又快要晕过去了，双眼通红泛泪看向宋老爷，把男人看得又是重重一顶。  
“啊——！不要肏了……要坏掉了，以后不能用了怎么办……”严卿蘅害怕地哭泣，他怕极了男人旺盛的体力和持久力，双手软软地撑在红木盆架杆上，他是再也一点力气也没有了。  
“蘅儿，等我射完这次，和我一起去可好？”宋老爷按着美人腰臀往前疯狂抽送，手指摸上结合处顶端的大阴蒂，双囊不断抽打肿得隆起的嫩穴，“来吧，宝贝，我们一起。”  
严卿蘅认命地收缩花穴，抽噎着求饶：“我不行……没有了……不要玩了……”  
“宝贝蘅儿，可以的，你不想和为夫一起去吗？”  
脑子里已经是一团浆糊，耳边是男人低沉的劝诱，严卿蘅吃力地维持开腿坐在脸盆上的姿势，浑身发颤地撅臀让男人在背后进入，使用过度的雌穴又酸又麻还不断被男人奸淫，他的玉茎一晚上从未受过爱抚便丢了几次，严卿蘅低头看向脸盆里从他女穴里淌下的大量春潮，失神又沮丧地想着，这副身子到底会淫荡到何等地步。  
即便现在已经一晚上欢爱，男人只要动作起来，他的穴还是会分泌不多的淫水。  
好像天生就是为了和宋老爷做这种事，他的身体才长成这样。  
严卿蘅心里跳得厉害，终是抵抗不住男人在耳边温声缠绕的低语，他颤声答应了男人，这是最后一次了。  
“宝贝真棒。”  
说完宋老爷又开始把他按在盆架上肏穴，宋老爷把严卿蘅的私处射得满是白浊，就连美人漂亮的玉茎上也沾满他浓稠的浊精。  
房内一时安静得很，除了严卿蘅偶尔难耐的闷哼，便只剩下阳具在咕啾咕啾抽插的声音。  
“快点……宋郎，啊……我又要，呃嗯……宋郎，快点射吧……”情郎过于持久的房事能力让严卿蘅苦不堪言，尤其男人又捏住他肿大如石头的阴蒂，捏得美人失声高叫。  
宋老爷猛地耸动屁股一下一下有力又迅猛地干进严卿蘅深处，把严卿蘅顶得啊啊直叫，承载两人重量的红木盆架摇摇晃晃，架不稳的盆撞得咣咣响，而将近半盆的淫水也四处晃溅，严卿蘅抱紧盆架的杆子被干得理智全无，哭着恳求男人快点射进他的体内。  
“宝贝我要射了。”  
“射进来……唔嗯……全都射进来——！”美人毫无形象地大哭，浑身抽搐着绞紧体内折磨他一晚上的孽根，终于感知到体内阳具一阵剧烈抖动后，严卿蘅快意地仰起头长叫一声：“宋郎……啊啊——快点，快点……呜呜……别再磨我了……”  
宋老爷最后一炮强有力的阳精立即又快又多地充满雌穴深处窄小的宫腔，宋老爷紧紧按住严卿蘅娇吟着乱晃的肥臀，俊脸紧绷又严肃，全神贯注地射进美人的体内。  
“呼，呼……太爽了，蘅儿的骚穴，真是名器。”宋老爷说出了发自内心的称赞，他射完后很快便拔了出来，抬高美人后臀看着自己的东西流了出来全滴到盆里。  
“蘅儿？”  
见严卿蘅半晌没有反应，宋老爷心里有点慌。  
“呜呜呜……”严卿蘅小腹一阵坠涨，他浑身痉挛着抖起来，仿佛知道会面临什么无法控制的情形，他压抑着颤音恳求身后的男人：“别看……你别看……唔——啊啊，我要死了……呜呜——”  
才一出口，严卿蘅光滑漂亮的玉茎和洞开熟艳肥厚的雌穴同时潮吹了，大量浑浊的淫汁从他身体二处急不可耐地涌出，甚至连后穴也射出一小股透明的肠液！  
严卿蘅崩溃地默默哭泣，他已经说不出话来了，要不是这身后男人把他弄成这样，他这辈子都不会知道何为极乐之欲。  
“呜嗯……宋郎……我会不会，坏掉……”潮吹持续了很久，大量浊液倾泻入臀下的脸盆，玉茎在射出精液后居然又失禁地喷出了尿液，严卿蘅抖着身子低头去看盆里，原本就装了半盆淫水如今一下子竟满了，他欲哭无泪，为自己这副淫荡的身子被开发后的样子震惊不已，他总觉得他以后，还会做出更多出格的事。  
宋老爷当然也没想到严卿蘅能达到如此地步，心里怜爱大盛，轻柔地把人打横从架子上抱下，温言安慰道：“不会的，蘅儿，为夫这就给你上药。”  
严卿蘅累极地点点头，还没被抱上床，便在男人怀里安心地睡过去了。  
“卿蘅……蘅儿……”  
宋老爷轻声呼唤熟睡中爱人的名字，满足地把人搂进怀里，拿出宋府房事秘药给严卿蘅仔细涂了个遍，这才躺床上用眼神细细描绘对方过于完美的眉眼，不多时也沉沉睡去。  
从此，大觉寺便少了位常伴青灯古佛的修行者，而宋府，则会迎来一位晓识风月面如谪仙的鹤园主人，佳人如斯，未来可期。


	45. 老爷轻点儿 四十五 月圆宴把五夫人吃个够

月圆宴将于八月十五举行，宋老爷和严星楚在此之前须得进宫入住半月，直到八月十五当天方能出席宴会。  
入宫赴宴可携带妻眷，于是宋老爷把四位夫人全都带上，一个不落。  
严星楚是太后爱子，他亲自和太后求了免禁牌，使用免禁牌可自由出入一些宫苑，不受通报限制。  
月圆宴是个团圆日，皇帝龙心大悦，也由着这宝贝幼弟任性，爽快赐下金牌。  
雎太后端庄一笑：“星楚别闹你皇兄了，早点下去歇息，得了免禁牌也须得安分点，别老给你皇兄惹祸。”  
严星楚脸一红：“儿臣哪有……”反正给老爷求得金牌了，他待会回屋可得跟老爷邀功一番才行。  
眼看月圆宴临近，皇帝叹道：“皇叔这次可算是回来了，还答应了在月圆宴上演奏，皇叔风姿不减当年，朕心甚慰。”  
严星楚一说起严卿蘅就一脸崇拜：“那可不是，当年皇叔可太厉害了。”  
“朕当年和皇叔年纪相仿亲如兄弟，谁知先皇仙去不久他便失去了踪影，这么多年了，知道他无恙，先皇泉下有知定也欣慰。”  
“以前父皇最疼皇叔啦，听说对皇兄没那么好过。”  
“星楚，不得对先皇不敬。”皇帝指了指他，“当年敬皇叔深得先皇青睐，他们二人兄弟情深，不也如朕和你现在一般？”  
严星楚灿然一笑：“那是自然。”  
雎太后浅笑着看这对皇兄弟聊得兴起也不再打扰，直至时辰到了才出言劝阻，让星楚回宫中寝宫。  
严星楚不舍地走了，每次都这样，时辰也还早母后就赶他走。  
不过他跟皇兄母后求得免禁牌心里十分高兴，便也迫不及待回寝宫告诉了宋老爷。  
严星楚并不知在他走后，太后的寝宫里便屏退随从侍女，只剩太后皇帝二人独处。  
太后幽幽道：“皇帝方才夸敬王的语气，听着可真是一片痴心！”  
“奴儿，你又来了，朕怎会对皇叔有那样心思，皇叔那般……”  
雎太后一脸不悦，美丽端庄的脸庞顿添几分凌厉，他站起来对着皇帝嗔道：“你莫要再夸那人，不然我便再也不理你。”  
皇帝收回嘴，把美貌的太后抱坐在腿，大手从下往上顺着太后大腿滑进下摆，在里面翻弄几下便扯下太后的袭裙，一边摸着太后娇滑私处一边解释道：  
“朕从未对他人动心，朕这辈子唯一动心的人，奴儿你最清楚不是吗？”  
太后被他摸得一阵腿软，按住那只乱来的手羞恼道：“谁知道你有没有和他乱来，那可是个美人胚子，从小到大风流债就没断过，哪个男人女人见了不动心。”  
皇帝一脸正色：“朕可没有，朕的心里从来只有奴儿一个。而且论美貌，朕的奴儿才是倾国倾城。”他可不敢说皇叔从小端正无比，被父皇保护得相当好，哪会有什么风流债。  
太后被皇帝的情话说得脸热心跳，下面也跟着发骚发水，遂也不再拦阻男人的手指，放开双腿任男人玩弄。  
“那……嗯，那你以后不准提他……”袭裙被皇帝一手扯下，只剩薄薄的华丽外裙挡住两人违逆伦常的亲昵。  
“好，不提。”皇帝低声笑笑。  
太后被他笑得脸颊发烫，皇帝的手指正熟练玩着他的私处，他下半身直接软在床上，在皇帝眼中拱起双腿打开了身体。  
皇帝掀起太后的外裙整个人钻了进去，窸窣埋进太后泛着淫香的私处，在裙底下深吸一口腿间的香气，张嘴贴近咫尺蜜穴抚慰起美人销魂处。  
“啊……星弘……深一点……”雎太后躺在床上，只看见男人半身被他的衣裙挡住看不见里面，他闭上眼睛放松全身享受男人的爱抚，不多时便畅意地潮吹出来。  
皇帝从裙底探出头，嘴边全是太后腥甜的蜜汁，他眼底一片欲火燃烧，分出一手在衣里把袭裤拉下，昂扬硬热的龙根立即弹跳出来。  
皇帝握住巨大的性器，把太后软滑肥腻的大屁股一把抓过来，衣衫整齐地往前一顶，把整根阳具一下子全插至根部，随即勇猛地驱动壮腰，在美人两腿间奋力驱策起来。  
“啊、啊嗯……讨厌……这么快就进来……”  
奋起的巨龙猛凿太后雌穴深处，皇帝把人压在身下紧紧卡在美人的腿间疯狂进出，嘴里不停亲吻对方的红唇。  
雎太后两条大白腿高高攀上皇帝的后腰，随着男人的进攻来回晃动，伴随着一声比一声高的娇吟，时而绷紧时而松懈，听得男人更是血脉偾张，动作也不自觉加快。  
“很快……就二十年了，奴儿，就快了。”  
“啊，啊啊……星弘，星弘……你是我的……嗯呀、好深——”  
两人紧紧抱在一起，唇舌热烈交缠，皇帝不断挺腰干穴，同时大手用力揉起雎太后胸前跳动的白乳，手指夹起奶上的大乳头又拉又扯，一手摸到太后小腹，手掌上下套弄起粉嫩的性器。  
“唔——不要同时、啊，哈啊……”雎太后突地往上狂弹一下纤腰，“太多了，嗯啊……啊啊——”  
三个妙处同时被刺激，雎太后被干得几乎要失去意识，仅腿能牢牢圈着皇帝还未停过的健腰。  
抽插快上千下，皇帝才心满意足在雎太后的子宫里专注地射精，连雎太后肚子上微鼓起过涨的弧度也不以为然，把美人翻了个姿势露出美背，在美人身后脱下衣物，露出纯男性精壮结实的身体，挪到床头两腿舒展坐了下来。  
雎太后当然知道要怎么做，妩媚诱惑地朝男人一笑，低下头熟练地把皇帝的阳具全根吞进了嘴里。  
淫糜香艳的宫中秘史，今夜仍在继续甜蜜谱写。

宋老爷与四位夫人住进了宫里，寝宫宽敞华丽，厢房却不多，宋老爷白日在宫里存放书籍的文轩出入寻找图谱，晚上便回到寝宫与夫人们用膳歇息。  
带孕的二位夫人有专门的宫内医膳师照料，每日吃食皆是按宋老爷的要求、针对两位夫人的身体状态做出不同的菜式。因此宋老爷把凤庭和舒三情安排在一间房，好让二人生活方便，到了晚上也更好让两人同时伺候。  
正在备孕的大夫人每日需要养穴养宫，隔一日便要夫君的男精入穴，和星楚住同一屋也再好不过。  
宋老爷半个月内在两间房里轮流过夜，一晚上驾御二人倒也游刃有余，每日左拥右抱，十分风流快活。  
要是严卿蘅也在就好了，宋老爷心想。  
严卿蘅身为王爷，多年未归，自然是宫里一时的红人，从小住的更是独门独院，因月圆宴也暂住进宫里，只是任何人不得随意探视。  
宋老爷都是隔两日在夜里悄悄潜入严卿蘅寝宫，推窗入室，与美人颠鸾倒凤逍遥一番后，趁着夜色离去。  
这种瞒着夫人们在外偷食的背德感让宋老爷颇觉刺激，故而在夫人们面前提也不提两人之事。  
虽不提，但四位夫人心里都清楚，等到严卿蘅有了身孕，宋老爷自会接入府中，故也纵容男人半夜翻墙出去，省得把他们次次闹到不省人事。  
在欢爱餍足之余，多个人分摊伺候，夫人们都觉是件好事，毕竟宋老爷如此刚猛，若再单一人服侍，怕不是被闹到天亮都还未停。  
因此男人总是深夜来访，用满足过两个夫人的大肉棒，再狠狠干进严卿蘅的穴里，继续满足大家心照不宣的第五位夫人。  
“嗯嗯……唔嗯……”严卿蘅艰难地吞吐口中粗硬的大肉棒，他伏在男人胯间，双腿大开趴在床上，光滑丰满的雌穴污浊不堪，从里吐出一股一股温热的白液，蚌唇挤压在床褥上被迫分开淌着淫液。  
美人扶着男人阳具舔得身体发颤，身后无意识晃动浑圆白臀，穴口晕湿被褥牵起一条条银丝，银丝断开黏连附着在红肿美艳的花唇上。  
“蘅儿做得不错。”宋老爷刚在严卿蘅体内射完一炮，舒服得眯上眼享受严卿蘅为他品箫的美景。  
严卿蘅口含男人粗大阳具，伏在男人胯间娇羞地看了男人一眼，嘴唇上下滑动，沿着紫红色柱身整根吐出到龟头，接着又整根吞下直到根部，娇艳红唇埋在茂密繁盛的男性阴毛里不到一会儿又缓缓往上再次重复刚才的动作。  
宋老爷发出一声喟叹，手掌轻抚美人光滑细腻的脸庞，拇指掠过那颗迷人的泪痣，又移到美人唇边划开溢出的暧昧白液。  
“蘅儿，今晚可否在你殿中留宿？”宋老爷还未曾在宫里拥着严卿蘅入眠，他今夜从舒三情和凤庭房中过来时便见严卿蘅在偌大宫里轻弹自娱，身影说不出的孤零清寂。  
宋老爷每晚潜入殿中与严卿蘅欢爱云雨一番便返回，类似偷情的感觉纵然美妙，但分别时，他从严卿蘅眼中多次看到了隐忍的不舍和欲说还休的留恋。  
听到男人要留下来，严卿蘅顿了顿，轻声道：“宋郎不是想留便留，想走便走，如今又问我作甚。”  
严卿蘅白天见不到宋老爷一面，而男人总是在夜晚来看他，进宫已快半个月，不同于在宋府天天相见，这免不了让他多想，以为男人只把他当成外面的情人，再也不打算给他个名分。  
严卿蘅心里唾弃自己，他一向清心修佛，怎知有了心上人后，不但做不到清心寡欲，还很执着于尘世这些夫妻之间的相处和名分。  
宋老爷嗅到一丝不妙的氛围，立即把脸色不好的美人抱了过来，他亲了亲美人眼角泪痣，嘴唇贴在光滑脸蛋上摩挲，低声道：“宝贝儿不高兴了？”  
近在咫尺的天人之姿让宋老爷无比心动，他清楚看到严卿蘅眼里的小情绪，遂低笑一声温柔吻上对方的嫣红嘴唇，舌头分开两瓣娇唇探入嘴里，小心翼翼的探试和不容分说的入侵，勾得美人不得不沉醉并回应。  
“嗯……呼嗯，哈啊……嗯啊……”宋老爷的吻技十分高超，轻易就把严卿蘅吻得晕头转向，不辨东西。  
两人忘乎所以地缠吻着，宋老爷双手握住严卿蘅雪白的翘臀又搓又揉，把严卿蘅玩得浑身发软发热，宋老爷拖住两瓣白臀往上挪，抵在美人小腹粗壮火热的性器逮到那处收缩不已的肉穴口，圆润粗红的大龟头熟练分开咧着的大阴唇，噗呲一下顺畅干进了严卿蘅的里面。  
“啊……嗯啊，好大……慢些，嗯，嗯嗯……”严卿蘅忍不住叫了出来，白臀紧贴在男人双囊上细细颤抖，两瓣湿湿红红的大阴唇吮着男人的大阳具又开又合，似满足又似不满。  
“都射了一次进去，里面这么快又变紧了。”宋老爷爽得长叹一声，在下面挺动雄腰，一手握住严卿蘅形状姣好的性器撸动，一下一下往上捣杵美人贪欲的骚穴。  
“啊，啊，啊……”严卿蘅被男人干得目眩神迷，他能清晰感到对方硕大的龟头次次往他子宫口撞，严卿蘅在男人往上顶的时候往下一坐，大龟头一不小心就干开了宫口闯了进去。  
“啊啊——！进去了、呀啊——好大、宋郎的……好大……”严卿蘅开始忘乎所以地摆动柔软的腰肢，痴痴地看向眼前英俊的男人。  
宋老爷见到严卿蘅妩媚又放荡的风情，怎还忍得住，当即驱动有力的雄腰一连顶了几百下，一时把严卿蘅肏得失声干叫。  
宋老爷以吻封住严卿蘅泣音不断的娇吟，身下更是密集频繁撞击美人深处紧窄绵滑的宫腔，严卿蘅受不住地摇头闪躲，最终还是被大龟头顶到宫腔里，他害怕地哭了出来，那根硬刃像要把他子宫捅破一般一直在撞他里面，严卿蘅抱住男人脖子宛如抱住救命的浮木，侧着脸埋在宋老爷肩里大口大口地喘气，又是求饶又是哭泣地让男人慢些轻些。  
宋老爷肏红了眼，哪还听得下严卿蘅的求饶，他只知道耳边响着美人动听悦耳的呻吟，亢奋的下体在对方紧致绵滑的淫道里不断驰骋，他加快手中撸动对方性器的速度，全神贯注地凿杵里面稚嫩娇涩的蜜地，像要凿开一处干涸的田地，迫切而不知疲倦地反复抽插，一下比一下重地耕耘那块属于他的销魂地。  
“啊！啊！不行了……宋郎、呜啊——好酸、好痛，呜呜……”小腹传来一阵又一阵地痉挛，严卿蘅已经无比熟悉潮吹到来时的感觉，到时整个身子将会面临的极大快感，他将会失控地喷潮到头脑空白。  
“抽出来……呜啊——出来、要到了，宋郎、宋郎、呀啊啊——”严卿蘅失声大叫，男人还在他体内勇猛干着他的子宫，严卿蘅着急地想着若是就这样潮吹，宋老爷会被他夹射的！  
“不要……呜呜……宋郎出来吧，等我潮吹完再进来、好不好，呜啊……出来……”严卿蘅哭泣地在男人脸上又亲又吻，他不要一边潮吹一边被男人射精，这样会进不到他子宫，他便无法受孕了。  
“蘅儿……”宋老爷哪会不知严卿蘅这般是为何，他让严卿蘅直起身子坐在他胯上自己动，谁知严卿蘅正准备要高潮，身子竟绷得再也无法上下套弄他的阳具。  
严卿蘅哭得像个孩子一样，他眉目氤氲在雾濛濛的水汽里，双颊因羞耻而通红，美艳的脸蛋一副满足又哀伤的样子，眼泪扑簌扑簌掉下来，他自知已然来不及，可还是用尽全身力气抬高酸软的纤腰。  
只见严卿蘅双腿间的红肿蜜穴仅把那根粗长大屌吐出半截，里外全翻出的四瓣光滑阴唇紧紧咬住剩下的半截紫红粗壮疯狂翕动，严卿蘅呜咽一声，腿间的蚌口牵扯起大屌又抖又颤，腿间高耸的细长玉茎蓄势待发。  
宋老爷看着这副淫荡美景，本就粗大的肉棒竟在两人眼中又变大了一圈。  
严卿蘅不可思议地看向男人，他再也抑制不住体内汹涌的情潮，定定看着男人俊朗容颜和深邃的眼眸，男人火热的视线炙烤着他的理智，他咬紧下唇想要抑制高调的呻吟，仰起脖子细长手臂撑在身后，不断收缩起平坦的小腹，淫荡的肉穴咬着大肉棒往前拱了又拱。  
“啊啊——哈啊，嗯啊、啊啊，啊——”体内一股涌流迅速奔至下体，大量潮水一下子迸发而出，喷得严卿蘅猝不及防，直接把体内的那根东西冲了出去，男人硕大的龟头从穴里啵得一声弹出，两人断连得如此轻易，仿佛在嘲笑严卿蘅方才隐忍又痛苦的努力。  
激射而出的淫水把阳具冲走后没了遮挡，更是肆无忌惮地朝四周飞射喷溅。  
过于巨大的快感让严卿蘅毫无形象地跌坐在床，谁想屁股直接坐在男人大腿上，肉体拍打的弹力让严卿蘅又是尖叫着喷出一大股淫水，他手足无措地摔在男人腿上疯狂潮吹，腿间花茎不断喷出白浊的液体，空洞的肉穴朝外喷出一大股一大股透明的潮水。  
严卿蘅潮吹的美景让宋老爷硬得不行，男人倏地一个起身，扶住昂扬粗壮的紫色肉根寻到水淋淋的肥嫩蚌口，严卿蘅下意识不想让他进来，可宋老爷在他身后拱腰耸动，用急切又火热的语气说忍不住了想要肏穴。  
严卿蘅心里软成一片，几乎就想让他直接进来，可身子还在高潮，他无力地躺在床上往身后看，见男人强抑欲望的神情心有不忍，似拒绝似邀请地抽泣道：“宋郎……不行的，里面还没结束……呜啊，啊……”  
“蘅儿已经潮吹很久了，我实在想射进去。”宋老爷不顾美人惊呼，粗壮龟头直接戳开湿滑的蜜壶，在美人的高叫中强势地干起还在高潮的淫穴。  
“啊——不，不要……呜嗯……不要射，先不要射……”严卿蘅摆动丰满白臀，竟让肉根就此滑了出来，葱白滑嫩的玉手软软制住男人还想重新插进来的大肉棒，他满脸透着淫荡的潮红回头亲吻男人刚毅的下巴，双眼泛着诱惑的春情，“宋郎，嗯，等我……等我喷完再射，射进子宫里……可好……”  
见严卿蘅做到这份上，宋老爷只好紧握红紫胀痛的欲根不再进去，反而用手把喷了半天的淫穴掰开，用龟头肏起美人肿大的骚蒂头。  
“嗯啊……不，那里……啊啊、阴蒂好酸，嗯啊、里面又要去了，好硬、呼嗯…嗯啊——！”严卿蘅被男人肏着阴蒂根，爽得几乎要死掉，收拢双腿软软夹住男人的阳具狂抖不已，只听严卿蘅突然爆发出一声长叫，男人在用大掌按压他抽紧硬绷的小腹，严卿蘅又哭又叫的声音都快变了调，痉挛的四肢在床上放荡地敞开，浑圆滑腻的雪白胸脯轻幅度荡着，一对白玉砌成的细腿绷在两边又抽又颤，光滑的两腿间高高隆起的阴部像蒸熟的馒头一样，腿缝里幽深隐秘的美妙雌穴正急促地收缩张合。  
“嗯啊……啊啊，啊啊不行，要死了……啊、啊啊啊——”严卿蘅尖叫着往上猛弹一下，他收缩小腹，用力地排出体内汹涌泼出的阴精，在男人眼前淫荡地上下晃颠起洁白如玉的肉臀，那几股像开闸一样喷出的水柱也跟着上上下下摇晃。  
严卿蘅本想藉由这样晃动更快排出淫潮，殊不知男人竟看得目不转睛，直到严卿蘅结束时躺在床上脱力娇喘也毫无动静。  
“呜……你还看，宋郎，该进来了……”严卿蘅想到宋老爷都看过他潮吹多次，为何每次都看呆了过去，看得他一时羞得都不敢正面瞧男人。  
严卿蘅被看得越发羞恼，真是个呆子，自己羞耻放荡的样子男人每次都看得这么入迷，这人真是太坏了。  
宋老爷看得出神，回过神时肉棒已经插进美人抬起的淫穴里干了起来。  
“啊，嗯啊……宋郎，插进蘅儿的子宫……快，射进来……”  
宋老爷也毫不客气，直接如其所愿干进严卿蘅深处，大屌奋起发力，一下又一下干得重且深，在里面又插了数百下，这才肯放开精关噗噗噗地狂射出来。  
男人射得严卿蘅又想丢了，这人一边射精还不忘用阴毛肏他的阴蒂，爽得严卿蘅里面短且快地抽动了几下，淫道里涓涓流出一股细小的淫水，严卿蘅揽着压在他身上的男人与他拥吻，双腿在男人腰后交叉摩挲着，这样竟也达到了一个美妙的小高潮。  
严卿蘅羞红了脸享受着男人尽情的灌注，他想到男人每次来，一晚上仅会射给他两三次，若是让他今晚留宿，不知道会不会做到天亮。  
“宋郎……”  
“嗯？”  
宋老爷轻柔地把人抱进怀里温柔地吻着，他抬高美人的一边腿，好让阳具射完后舒服地泡在严卿蘅雌穴里。  
严卿蘅往男人怀里钻了钻，脸枕在对方宽厚的胸膛里，他安心地闻着心上人独特的味道。  
“宋郎，今晚我想你留下来。”严卿蘅脸上热得发烫，他把脸颊贴上男人胸膛，倾听里面传来平稳有力的心跳。  
宋老爷自然不会拒绝，他本就想今夜就住在这里陪伴严卿蘅。  
“好。”宋老爷亲了亲严卿蘅的额头，“等月圆宴结束后，蘅儿可愿同我一道回府？我知道皇上已命人帮你收拾好王府，但我怕你一个人住在那儿会觉得孤单。”  
严卿蘅摇摇头，“有你在，我怎会孤单。短期内我无法进府。”他何尝不想天天与宋老爷在一起，听宋老爷语气诚恳心切，回拒的话不觉带上一丝哽咽，“即便在王府，我也会欢迎你来。”  
宋老爷吻去严卿蘅嘴角渗出的细泪，“别哭，宝贝，我会去看你。”他都在想是不是严卿蘅有了这颗泪痣才会那么容易哭，美人落泪的样子惹人怜爱，教他如何不心疼。  
“嗯……”严卿蘅一直认为自己有泪不轻弹，从小到大也是像个男人一样活着，怎地遇到了宋老爷后，在他面前竟如情窦初开的少年，总是把持不住自己的情感。  
宋老爷摸着严卿蘅手感极好的身子，摸着摸着两人又吻作一起，亲了一顿后宋老爷滑到严卿蘅身下开始舔舐他的雌穴，用舌头把美人奸得情潮泛滥，严卿蘅浪叫着敞开大腿说想男人的大肉棒替换进来，宋老爷舔着那对粉嫩椒乳，抬起严卿蘅两条白腿扛在肩上，雄腰往前一送，肏开美妙的雌穴又干了起来。  
一晚上宋老爷在严卿蘅的穴里射了又射，后来他见严卿蘅理智全无潮吹得实在频繁，只好在射精后让严卿蘅把多余的白浊排进容器，等美人排完所有淫潮才把容器里的男精回灌入美人的穴里。  
严卿蘅抱着一肚子男精满足得晕了过去，宋老爷在他体内射完最后一滴，方觉天色已微亮，他粗喘着抱住昏睡过去的严卿蘅，射完的阳具抽离浓稠滑腻的雌穴，拿过一根备用的粗大阳具替换进入，把全部浓精都堵在了严卿蘅窄小的宫腔。  
“嗯……”不适的胀感让严卿蘅在梦中睡不得稳，宋老爷看到美人涨得微鼓发圆的小腹，心中一片柔软，亲了亲美人哭得发红的眼角，心满意足地起身为严卿蘅披上薄被，趁天还没亮离开了寝宫。

月圆宴在太后的安排下，有条不紊地进行。  
白天在国师带领下皇家群臣祈礼先祖，到了夜晚，皇家则举行宴会一同欢祭圆月，只有皇亲国戚能参加礼宴，而皇家也会给群臣布送宴飨共同庆祝。  
虽和严星楚同为宋老爷的妻房，宋玉茗与凤庭却不得出席月圆宴，只能在寝宫里吃着赐下的珍飨等待宋老爷和严星楚赴宴归来。  
“待会在宫里也能看到烟花，上一年我还是一个人呆着，今年有凤凤陪着，也算是有个伴儿了。”宋玉茗举杯浅酌，笑吟吟看着肚子六个多月大的凤庭。  
凤庭浅笑抚摸硕大的肚子：“今夜月色正好，也不知老爷和星楚几时能回来。”  
宋玉茗：“估计是得好一会儿才能回，小楚每年都是看了烟花才回来，想必老爷会陪着他。”  
凤庭：“嗯，说的也是。”随手夹了几个菜送入口中，凤庭孕期嗜酸，吃完菜又拿了几粒酸甜物当零嘴。  
凤庭吃下一颗酸枣：“也不知敬王爷那边怎么样了，昨天我听老爷说，他的胸部竟然开始有了征兆。”  
宋玉茗点点头，慨道：“是啊，老爷也和我说了。”  
想到后面进府的这些妙人各个受孕如此顺利，宋玉茗心里感到欣慰。  
凤庭嘴巴张了张，刚想说些什么，不料严星楚这时竟气冲冲地跑进来。  
宋玉茗讶异：“小楚，你怎么回来了，老爷呢？”  
说起宋老爷严星楚就来气，他脸颊都气鼓了，重重哼了一声：“我哪知道，早就不见人了！”  
嘴上说不知道，但严星楚心里清楚，宋老爷肯定是去找皇叔了。  
刚才宴会上皇叔那曲惊艳四座的琴乐，包括宋老爷都听得如痴如醉，自己的丈夫在他旁边一脸迷恋注视着自己的皇叔，虽知道皇叔已为他丈夫所有，但他看宋老爷那痴样就十分来气，老爷怎么可以大庭广众之下这样盯着皇叔看，就不怕被人发现。  
不知羞耻！  
演奏过后，他和皇帝哥哥聊得正起兴，怎知宴会都还没过一半，一转身人都没有了，他再去看皇叔的位置，那里哪还有半个人影。  
严卿蘅心里更是郁闷，皇叔也这样，两个人都双双失踪，要是皇帝发现了这可如何是好。  
结果还是靠严星楚缠着皇帝太后说话，说得嗓子都渴了才找了个机会脱身。  
其实也不能怪严卿蘅，宴会上宋老爷的目光看得他浑身都发热起来，仅吃了几口饭菜谎称身体不适便匆匆退下，不想竟被宋老爷跟了出来，还在御花园里被他截住。  
“宋郎，这里不行……”  
严卿蘅被宋老爷劫到花园一个隐蔽的角落，旁边就是假山。  
严卿蘅被半推半抱拉了进来，他从未被如此对待，以前听说过宫内一些侍卫会与宫女在角落幽会，这般孟浪出格的行为居然也会出现在他身上。  
严卿蘅心里害羞又暗暗期待，在月光下看到宋老爷不发一言就开始脱他裤子，明明那么好看的人，竟也干出这等不着边际的事。  
“蘅儿方才的演奏真棒，想来此曲只应天上有，万幸才能听上一回。”宋老爷捧着严卿蘅美貌绝伦的脸蛋又亲又吻，衷心地赞美，他把严卿蘅抵在墙上，用胯间分开对方的双腿，勃起的欲望牢牢嵌在美人雌穴部位或轻或重地摩擦着。  
严卿蘅痴痴地听着男人低沉诱惑的嗓音，似被男人引诱着，张嘴承接对方渐渐压下来的嘴唇。  
“嗯……”严卿蘅放松下身让那根硬热的大肉棒隔着衣服肏他穴缝，袭裤里的雌穴已通人事，迅速翕动着分泌淫液。  
严卿蘅几乎是站着坐在男人胯上，被顶得脚尖踮地，他背靠在宫墙上被男人压着热吻，彼此呼吸炙热地交融，华丽衣衫被扯得凌乱，腰带掉落在地。  
宋老爷蛮横地掰开严卿蘅勉强维持的领口，吻着美人嘶啦一声撕开丝绢里衣，对方胸口顿时露出大片光洁白皙的肌肤，宋老爷盯着严卿蘅无甚变化的双乳定定看了半晌，一手捧起其中一只饱满如玉的白兔吮舔起来。  
“嗯……啊嗯，宋郎……”严卿蘅舒服地仰起头轻吟，他的穴在泌水，他快忍不住了，“下面……想要你……嗯，插进来吧……”  
严卿蘅每天按时喝两碗安子汤，被宋老爷知道后接连半个月都来寝宫肏他的穴，三十多年形状都无变化的胸部竟开始发育，他的身子只要接受到男人欲望的气息，便会愉悦地迎合从不会拒绝。  
即便是在皇宫隐蔽的一角，只要男人想要，他就不会不给。  
宋老爷吮玩两团美乳时也不忘撕扯美人私处的袭裤，私处的丝绸轻易地裂开一条缝，宋老爷用大腿把人往上颠了颠，用手胡乱摸了两把发胀发水的馒头穴，大拇指提拉出敏感的阴蒂又磨又碾，一时把严卿蘅搞得在他身上乱扭不停。  
“宝贝，别动，让我进去。”  
“呜——你别碰阴蒂，会射的，嗯嗯……进来，宋郎的大肉棒……哈啊、进来……”严卿蘅下身酥软，穴里早已发骚发水，纤细白手摸到两人的私处，不意外那里早就湿滑粘腻，滚烫硬挺的大屌就在他穴外顶着不进来，他直接用两指分开淫穴，熟练地对准男人粗大的龟头，肉唇愉悦地喷出一小股淫水，下一刻便把龟头吞了进去。  
“嗯嗯嗯——”甫一吞入，严卿蘅咬了咬牙，纤腰往前一送，把宋老爷全根吃了进去。“呀啊——哈啊、哈啊、好大……”  
宋老爷十分满意严卿蘅的主动，双手抱住美人肥嫩的屁股，不声不响地往上干了起来。  
严卿蘅被肏得浑身瘫软，全身唯一的依靠点便是男人嵌在他身体里的阳具，他越来越喜欢被男人肏弄的感觉，好舒服，好舒服。  
“啊……嗯啊……那里，好舒服……呜——顶到了、宋郎好厉害……”严卿蘅还是怕有人听到，极力压抑着自己愉悦的呻吟，感到男人干进他的子宫，他不由得摸上自己的小腹，好似男人在里面能把他肚皮顶出龟头的形状。  
宋老爷压着美人干了好一会儿，笑着吻上严卿蘅月光下形状优美的嘴唇，坏心戏弄道：“蘅儿，为夫没带瓶子和假鸡巴出来怎么办？射了也堵不住。”  
严卿蘅脸颊滚烫，眼睛看都不敢看对方一眼。  
自从宋老爷发现严卿蘅十分渴望被内射后，经常会提早射出男精，甚至想在美人高潮时射在穴里，这些坏心几乎每次都快把严卿蘅弄哭，于是男人给他准备好瓶子分装不同的淫液，好让美人在潮吹后能把射过溢出的男精灌回雌穴。  
严卿蘅脸色娇红，睨了男人一眼：“那……回去再继续如何……”  
宋老爷往上顶了一下，不太满意道：“为夫都快射了，宝贝居然还想等到回去？”  
严卿蘅娇呼一声，子宫口乖顺地吮着宋老爷粗大的龟头，腰身在男人腿上一耸一耸颠晃着，他双手环上对方宽肩，含糊不清颤声道：“嗯……那、宋郎先射一次，等回去再射给我……”  
宋老爷还不太满意，吻住严卿蘅加速往上肏干淫穴，把严卿蘅嗯嗯唔唔的呻吟全数封在嘴里。  
“射了不还是会被你的淫水喷出来浪费掉，宝贝儿太能喷了，骚穴水多得跟喷泉一样！”宋老爷顶了又顶，发狠似的撞进美人子宫里肆意鞭笞。  
严卿蘅被肏得意识模糊，泪眼朦胧，哪还有余裕思考，他听男人说他淫水太多，羞辱似的话语让他雌穴缩得更紧，夹得宋老爷吸了一口气，佯怒在他屁股上打了一巴掌。  
“还想夹射我，就这么想要为夫的阳精？”  
“唔——”严卿蘅羞耻不已，失声娇叫一出立即咬住下唇，一双美眸泛泪婆娑，他被顶得快潮吹了，但又不敢出声，小腹又酸又麻，下面的水越来越多，静谧的花园里只有两人时隐时现的粗喘声，和肉棒肏穴挤出水的噗呲噗呲声。  
“嗯……唔嗯……宋郎、哈啊，要丢了……我不行了……”  
“蘅儿还没回答我，没瓶子该如何？”宋老爷作恶地欺负上美人胸前白乳，捏住两个粉嫩奶头玩弄，“骚水那么多，没瓶子装只能弄脏皇上的花园？让人知道堂堂敬王爷在御花园里被肏穴喷水？”  
“呜……不要、不要说……我不要……”严卿蘅低声啜泣，紧紧抱住男人脖子，他整个人都靠身下的肉棒支撑，只瘫软地挂在男人身上，他知道男人要欺负他，只是他被干得云里雾里意识不清，哪还能答出宋老爷的问题，“宋郎，都随你……呜呜……你到底想如何……”  
“只要蘅儿好好配合，为夫就会用嘴帮你，嗯？然后蘅儿再好好用上面这张嘴……一滴也不会浪费。”  
宋老爷把严卿蘅身上的衣物全部脱掉，让他双手抱住两条大腿弯高高举至胸部，双臂横在胸前不让大腿滑落，全身彻底靠着男人那根阳具支撑。  
严卿蘅只能抽噎着照做，他的淫穴被男人大鸡巴进到无以名状的深处，摆出这么羞耻的姿势更是让他无地自容。宋老爷命他忍住喷潮，因为男人要抽出硕大阳具，用嘴承接严卿蘅即将来临的淫潮。  
“呜……呜……宋郎……快些，快些……我要忍不住了……”骚穴拼命在抽动挽留体内肉棒，好不容易才让宋老爷抽了出去。  
宋老爷抱住严卿蘅的屁股蹲下身来，从下往上看到美人的阴部在月光下一览无遗，他不做细想立即用嘴贴上肥厚光亮的大阴唇，不意外听到严卿蘅压抑拔高的娇呼，遂用舌疯狂拍打淫穴里翻出的媚肉，饱满无毛的阴户顿时激动得用力抽动起来，严卿蘅后颈抵在墙上难耐昂首，眼角余光看到男人大张着嘴把他淫穴吸得啵啵响，抱住屁股的双手竟分了一只在揉他的胸乳。  
也就是说自己整个人正被男人用嘴支撑，看起来就像他在淫乱地抱住双腿，主动让男人跪下来舌奸他的骚穴。  
“呜唔……”严卿蘅哭泣着往身下看，宋老爷的脸就在他腿间，嘴巴包住整个阴部，神情专注而满足。  
严卿蘅呜咽着哆嗦起来，宋老爷的舌头进得好深好用力，他的阴蒂被男人温暖口腔包裹得舒服无比，舌尖在里面不断肏他的阴蒂头，玩够了便开始用力吸他的穴，严卿蘅被玩得快要失去意识，小腹一阵坠胀剧烈收缩着，嘴里胡乱淫叫起来。  
“宋郎舌头好厉害，啊啊——我不行了……忍不住，忍不住了……呜嗯——”严卿蘅理智彻底溃败，双臂收紧圈住的腿弯不让其掉下，他失神地仰头看向花树交叠空出的缝隙，在满天繁星下被男人吸着穴潮吹，腿间肥厚的蚌唇被宋老爷大嘴覆盖，咕哝咕哝地吞下美人清澈有力的阴精。  
阴精一注接一注灌进男人的嘴里，宋老爷不慌不忙全数吞下，长臂一伸双手压住严卿蘅两边白肩防止他过于沉浸欲乐而摔下，嘴唇不断拉扯两瓣红肿蚌肉，舌头把肥大的阴蒂挑得又凸又高，满意地看到美人的阴部再次猛地抽搐起来，宋老爷舌尖分开肉穴直接刺入，层层叠叠的媚肉仅是情动不已地剧烈蠕动，许久才从里面射出一小缕余韵里的阴精。  
“呜呜……别吸了，没水了——呜啊、啊啊——”严卿蘅大口喘着气泪如雨下，他的阴部潮吹后还在被男人的唇舌不停玩弄，似要把他再弄潮吹一遍才罢休，严卿蘅累得快撑不住，泣声求饶：“宋郎，宋郎……我没力气了……我好累，回去再玩骚穴可好…都随你……呜呜，我不要了…呜呜……”  
宋老爷看美人哭了出来才肯作罢，舔去嘴边淫液吻上严卿蘅，巨大的肉根压在拼命呼吸的骚穴上肏着阴蒂，“这可是蘅儿说的，都随我。”  
严卿蘅只能点头，乖顺地承受男人霸道的亲吻。  
“蘅儿回去，唔嗯……定好好伺候夫君……”严卿蘅以为男人要插进他雌穴，故摸上腿间那根大屌，摇着屁股想要用穴吞下，他的阴蒂被肏得太大了，再不被插穴他可不知道会变成什么样。  
谁知男人不吃这套，稳住严卿蘅的屁股不让他乱动，严卿蘅又怕又羞，急得脸都红了，脸上一副委屈，似又要掉眼泪，哽咽的声音里无端添了点哭腔：“宋郎为何不射进来…里面想要夫君的大肉棒射进来……呜…”  
宋老爷不为所动，“要宝贝用上面的嘴接。”  
“呜……”严卿蘅哪还不答应，把酸麻的腿放下在地，抱着男人缓缓下滑，全身无力跪坐在自己衣物上，抬起头双手软软握住男人硕大的阳具扳到自己嘴边，害羞地往上睨了男人 一眼，红唇一张吃力地包住怒涨的大龟头，细长白手不断抚弄满装着子孙精的浑圆囊蛋。  
严卿蘅吞到一半缓了半晌，满口全是男人的阳具，这让他又开始兴奋起来，骚穴无意识地开始泌出淫液，滴落在他精致的衣物上。  
“嗯……嗯唔……”阳具逐渐进入深喉，严卿蘅一寸一寸吃了进去，直到红唇触及到阳具根部，他便知道自己在男人全勃时照样也能把它吞下去。  
两人都兴奋不已，尤其宋老爷开始在严卿蘅嘴里缓缓动作，他全勃时阳具太大没有哪个夫人能做到这个地步，宋老爷心里怜爱大盛，象征性抽插了几下低声道：“蘅儿，为夫要射了，好好接住。”  
严卿蘅害羞地点点头，捧住男人的阳具退到半截，喉道正好卡着男人龟头，他颇为艰难地咽下口水收缩起喉道，舌头不住舔刷男人的柱身，红唇收紧，好让男人舒服稳妥地在他嘴里射精。  
宋老爷也不再磨蹭，性器在严卿蘅嘴里猛然抖了起来，男人低吼一声，在温暖的口腔里彻底爆发出来。  
严卿蘅很少被男人口射，他更希望男人射进他子宫里，宋老爷通常也照做不误。  
在大内禁宫的御花园里，谁也不知道在一个隐蔽的角落里，先皇的王弟赤裸着全身，正跪坐在地上愉悦地吞入另一个男人的阳精，还满足无比地全吞了下去，  
若是被人瞧了去，这个男人且算得上衣衫齐整，两人比照起来更显得那位天仙似的王爷放荡无比，甚至叫出来的呻吟连青楼女子都自愧不如。  
若有人瞧得再仔细，那个奸淫王爷的淫贼可不正是太后的民间姑爷。  
皇家王爷和自己的侄婿通奸，若是传了出去，皇家可算是丢了个大脸。  
万幸的是今夜宫里放了烟花，上到皇亲国戚下到宫女太监都去观看，无人亲临夜晚的御花园，故这二人在花园里大逆不道颠鸾倒凤，竟也未被任何人窥见。  
待得宋老爷和严卿蘅酣畅淋漓地云雨一番后，宋老爷抱起怀里软若无骨的美人，施展轻功悄无声息回到王爷的寝宫，脱去两人衣物，又把美人压在床上狠狠疼爱，直至子时才舍得离去。  
今晚宋老爷真正意义上射给严卿蘅的仅有回宫的这一次，弄得严卿蘅即使全身无力，却还想缠着他要第二回，临了还不舍地掉下几滴浅泪，看得男人心里又怜又爱，温声说了很多情话才把人哄住。  
宋老爷回到严星楚寝宫里还觉未能尽兴，遂进了宋玉茗和严星楚房里，把两位夫人又闹到半夜，最后在两位美人中间满足躺下，一手搂过一个，左亲一下右亲一下，逗得两位夫人咯咯直笑。  
临睡时宋老爷睡在床的最里面，把阳具插进宋玉茗的穴里泡着，轻吻在三人中间已睡得迷糊的大夫人，再亲亲早就在床最外边睡死过去的严星楚，与二人同被而眠，相拥至天明。


	46. 老爷轻点儿 四十六 搞五夫人太多还是暴露了

在皇宫的半个月里，宋老爷几乎翻遍宫中藏书阁，就是找不到和《式典》相关的任何书册。  
寻书未果，严星楚只好向太后撒娇，又讨来半个月住宫里的时间。  
宋老爷又喜又忧，这半个月来，严卿蘅向他求欢的次数变得越发频繁，尤其在月圆宴后更是变本加厉，有时候严卿蘅仅是闻到他的气味就会娇羞痴缠着贴上来。  
宋老爷欣然与爱人共赴云雨，可又担忧严卿蘅如此大胆，莫不是中蛊才会如此，日后若是治好，是否会离他而去。  
严卿蘅总用那双多情荡漾的美目瞧宋老爷，身子又骚又浪，无处不勾起男人对他热切的欲望。  
表面上两人在宫中书阁到处行走，认真寻找书册，背地里却早已熟悉宫中多处偏僻角落。  
严卿蘅多次淫性一起，那副欲说还休的媚态让宋老爷哪里把持得住，遂把人抱到一僻静处奸淫，两人胡乱滚在草丛上，也不管衣服会被草泥弄脏，就如同初尝情事一般，双双沉沦爱欲无法自拔。  
严卿蘅跨开腿压在宋老爷身上，撩开外袍，露出里头不着袭衣的淫美下体，昂首翘立的漂亮性器滴着淫露，泛着水光的淫穴在男人眼中不知羞耻地绽放，被玩大的阴蒂硬如石子高高挺立在两瓣大阴唇中间，粉色肉穴随主人情动的低喘急促地张合翕动，迫切想吃下男人那根雄壮美味的肉棒。  
宋老爷当然也不会忍耐，摸着美人渐大的双乳，躺在地上看严卿蘅熟练地伺候他。  
严卿蘅三两下解开宋老爷的裤带，掏出男人时刻准备好的肉棒，咬着唇摆动屁股，用花穴按摩湿润片刻，扶住男人柱身缓缓坐了下去。  
“呜……”严卿蘅眯起眼，屁股夹着男人的阳具晃了又晃，把自己的阴蒂用力按在滚烫的柱身上一下子坐下，那瞬间的快感让严卿蘅目眩神迷几乎就要潮吹，他颤着腰臀上下重复好几次，濒临潮吹的快感让他忍不住张嘴娇喘，大起大落了好一会儿，这才肯绷着腰身抽离阳具。  
严卿蘅嘴里强抑着冲口而出的高叫，甚至把袍子咬进嘴里，他一晃一晃摆起臀，按着男人腹肌一口气脱离，难为情地挪动娇躯，坐到宋老爷脸上，把柔软的花穴整个送进男人嘴里，紧绷的大腿根终于能放松下来，轻夹腿间的头颅，款腰细摆，用花穴与男人唇舌嬉戏交融。  
“嗯……哈啊……”男人高热的口腔包裹住严卿蘅整个蚌部，硬豆不断撞在男人高挺的鼻梁上，一层层快感激荡着贪欲的淫穴，严卿蘅恨不得马上用穴吞入情郎的肉棒，只是宋老爷曾坏心说那些床笫间的浑话，让他不得不做出这样的事来讨好。  
宋老爷总嘲他高潮太快太密集，还笑他的淫潮多得能给花儿浇水了，严卿蘅大为羞恼却不会反驳，只能按照男人说的，在外面忍不住了只能先泄在男人嘴里，再用男人的阳具缓解饥渴，等男人内射进来后身子才会平静下来。  
严卿蘅脸红得快要滴血，可如此行事次数多了竟出奇奏效，他想不出有何办法改变，在激烈情欲下也顾不上面子，终于还是忸怩默认男人的提议。  
衣袍挡不住男人大口吮吸的淫浪声响，严卿蘅动作越来越快，几乎半哭泣地用软穴快速摩擦情郎的唇舌，每次坐在宋老爷脸上高潮他都十分羞耻，“要到了……呜呜……”美人的小腹痉挛抽紧，两条白腿在草地上绷了又紧，他突然急促又压抑地喘叫几声，在男人嘴里丢了出来。  
“呜！！嗯…呀啊…”短促的尖叫一出，严卿蘅立即咬紧牙关，若是被人发现倍受爱戴的王爷正坐在男人的脸上潮吹，那可不得了。  
宋老爷毫不嫌弃地吞下严卿蘅的春潮，一股接一股涌进嘴里的淫潮居然也能被他这样全数入腹。  
严卿蘅高潮完身娇无力，软软倒过一边细喘回味余韵，余光看到男人挺在半空粗长肉棒禁不住用手摸去，手指时轻时重的力道让宋老爷颇为享受。  
帮男人手淫，严卿蘅情不自禁想到自己男性的部分，他靠雌穴就能高潮，从不主动抚摸自己的阳茎。况且男人也有意不让他碰，每次淫穴高潮后，严卿蘅的这处也一同射出些白液，均被男人涂在他胸脯上当做助兴。  
宋老爷压上严卿蘅酥软身躯，浅笑着吻上那对嫣红嘴唇，动手缓缓除去看似繁复实则一扣解开的袍子，美人躺在自己衣袍上，红着脸任男人把他脱光。  
宋老爷两指插入刚潮吹完的女穴，才插两下就换上自己的粗硕肉棒，硬热饱满的龟头怒涨吐出粘液，熟门熟路地分开湿润宝地，宋老爷深吸一口气，巨大的阳具撬开窄小的女穴口，被里面吸着缓缓插了进去。  
“嗯……快些，啊嗯…好大、啊，宋郎，进来……”被肏熟的美人低声催促，他眼里泛着愉悦泪光，美丽的脸蛋透着醉人红晕，迷人的泪痣晃得宋老爷眼花缭乱。  
宋老爷按住想要往他身上送的白嫩屁股，故意放慢进入的速度。  
想要而不得，严卿蘅体内的母蛊都馋疯了，他低声哭了出来，禁不住求饶吟叫：“宋郎……想要宋郎肏蘅儿的骚穴……大肉棒快进来好不好……”  
“蘅儿真这么想要？”宋老爷温柔地吻住美人因哭泣更诱人的脸，还剩半截在外就是不肯进去。  
严卿蘅忍住羞耻点头，都说到这份上了哪会不想，男人真的太坏了。  
“想要……想要宋郎插穴，唔啊……啊、射给蘅儿的骚子宫……”  
感受到严卿蘅媚穴里疯狂吮吸着自己下身，宋老爷爽得倒抽一口气，他也不再强忍，抬起美人大腿折到胸前，粗喘着全根插了进去。  
“呜——”严卿蘅眼前一花，男人插了进来紧接着就是不停地干穴，他忍不住用穴描摹起体内巨大的形状，迫切渴望干着他骚心的大龟头能最终顶进他娇嫩宫房，射出大量男精。  
“啧，骚穴又开始湿了。”本就过于湿滑的淫道被男人插得噗噗响水，严卿蘅已沉溺在快感中，听到男人这么说，以为男人要抽出去等他下一次潮吹。  
“不会的，不会潮吹的……呜，别出去……”摆起臀部主动迎合宋老爷的肏干，严卿蘅抽泣不已，“宋郎……呜……可以射了，射进来……”子宫已经被肏开了，男人的阳具在肏他的宫嬖，不断收缩的宫房正讨好地吮吸美味的大龟头，严卿蘅哪能这时候让男人离开。  
既如此，宋老爷也不必客气，严卿蘅的身体都准备好了，他又干了百来下，才肯闷声顶到最深处噗噗噗喷射大量子孙精。  
“唔——”滚烫阳精瞬间充满严卿蘅的宫房，严卿蘅绷紧身子，下意识摸上微凸的小腹，男人在射给他……  
美人满足地闭上眼睛，体内性器射精的时间特别长，一波波密集阳精烫得他浑身舒畅地颤栗着，熟红肥厚的肉穴频频抽动，阴蒂被男根压在花唇顶部大得变了形，花唇蠕动着收缩，吞咽似的把阳精全部留在了子宫里。  
两人在宫里隐蔽处不留痕迹地肆意淫乐，几乎逮到机会就腻在一起，眼看住在宫里的日子又要到期了，书册还无任何进展。  
严卿蘅心里羞愧，这半个月光顾着和宋老爷在宫里胡天胡地宣淫，趁宋老爷其他夫人都回了府里，自己不知廉耻，日日占据他人的丈夫。  
若不是男人晚上会回宫里陪伴星楚，他甚至想化身为宫仆，偷偷溜进男人居住的寝宫里，只为与心爱的情郎日夜相对。  
宋老爷何尝不想叔侄两人一起伺候，只是在宫里诸多不便，回到宋府才好做打算。  
宫中书阁白日里人来人往，甚少有紧闭门窗幽静无人的地方，可宋老爷就能掐准了时辰，寻到一处不算僻静的屋子，即便走廊上有人经过，也不会有人推开门进来。  
“宋郎，这里……不行的，会有人来……”严卿蘅视线穿过一排排书架紧盯那扇未被锁上的门，走廊上还能听见许多人来来回回匆忙的脚步，他心里慌乱又害怕，万一被人发现……  
宋老爷把人抱到书房最里面的桌子上，“蘅儿下面都湿透了，等不及了。”  
严卿蘅羞红了脸，轻轻推拒，眼里泛起羞耻的薄泪，怨嗔道：“都怪你，早上做了好长时间，你把我那里玩得那般大，让我如何走得了路……”  
严卿蘅的下体本就敏感多汁，在大觉寺时睡醒来私处袭裤都会被晕湿，更何况昨晚宋老爷在他宫中过夜，第二天一早还要了他一次，把他雌穴和阴蒂玩得又大又肿，涂了药消肿也改不了敏感的体质，结果到了下午，他的袭裤几乎又湿了大半。  
“宝贝的穴发骚发水再正常不过，让你含着假鸡巴你又不肯，堵不住只能流出来，这不能怪为夫吧。”宋老爷随口胡诌，反正他总有理推给严卿蘅，弄得严卿蘅羞恼之余，也找不出话来反驳。  
只能任宋老爷为所欲为。  
严卿蘅实在不想整日含着假阳具度日，他试过一次，那天几乎下不了床，一旦走动穴里就疯狂泌水，不到一会儿连地上都有了湿痕。  
“那个不行……呜，用那个我下不来床。”严卿蘅在男人怀里轻轻推拒，红艳艳的嘴唇勾人夺取，袒露的胸乳已开始发育变大，平坦小腹下形状优美的玉茎微微翘起，小巧双囊下是光滑粉嫩的女穴，硬硬的淫豆探出头来被压在木桌上，美人臀下泌了好些淫水，湿湿黏黏让严卿蘅颇不自在。  
宋老爷见状笑了笑，竖起中指食指直接插入早上肏过的美穴，拢过美人香肩低头吻住娇艳欲滴的嘴唇：“蘅儿现在不用，若是日后有了身孕可怎么办？凤儿他们现就是含了假鸡巴才舒缓不少，蘅儿怕现在起不来床，就不怕到时得提着个容器走路吗。”  
严卿蘅愕然，眼见男人蹲下身又要给他舔穴，一边吮他的穴一边吃掉那些污糟的淫液，严卿蘅呜咽地掩面哭泣，“我不要……我不要容器……”  
严卿蘅不想假鸡巴入穴，可他更不能接受以后如此失态的自己，宋老爷分开两瓣肥厚花唇，舌头挑开上面的花蒂，打个旋嘬拉着中间粉嫩肉瓣，舌尖轻轻探入剧烈收缩的穴口，下一刻直接滑进去大嘴包住整个穴吮吸起美妙穴口，严卿蘅被吸得纤腰往上弹动，嘴里禁不住啊啊连叫，身子在桌上不断发颤拱起，两只嫩足踩在男人肩上背后来回滑动，脚趾舒服得蜷缩起来。  
“宋郎……好会吸，呜……要丢了……哈啊……”男人吸得他魂都要飞了，严卿蘅腰身上拱到极致，屁股抬起两条大腿紧紧夹住腿根那颗头颅，提着穴不知廉耻地往男人舌头上送，连带肉粒也被对方挺拔的鼻梁压着碾磨。  
宋老爷闷声不吭专注给美人舔穴，不用多久，严卿蘅便压抑着高叫在他嘴里射出了阴精。  
严卿蘅下体一颤一颤上下晃抖，躺在桌上听到走廊上密集的脚步声让他更感刺激，他好恨自己这副淫荡身子，随时都能变成渴望男人插入的状态。  
“进来吧……可以了……”严卿蘅抬起分开的两条大腿，露出被男人舔射的熟红水润的雌穴口，穴口抽动着开合，隐隐带出里头还未射完的淫水。  
宋老爷看着美人在他身下熟练地对他张开双腿，粗大阳具一言不发地肏了进去，把湿滑紧致的甬道干得火热无比，他用力耸动强壮腰肢，覆身吻上严卿蘅紧咬的朱唇。  
严卿蘅被顶得在桌上来回摩擦，木桌并不能承受两人重量时刻发出闷响。  
走廊上传来人的交谈声，声音越来越近，严卿蘅的心也跟着发紧，生怕那些人就要进房。  
似乎发现身下人的分心，宋老爷略有不满更是用力狠肏。  
严卿蘅哭着低声唤他慢些，纤瘦双臂抬起环上男人宽阔厚背，他逃避似的往男人怀里钻，咽泣软语更是撩得宋老爷眼睛发红，身下动作不曾缓下反而变得更快更深。  
“呜……轻点儿，宋郎，太多了，会被人听见……”严卿蘅媚眼如丝，双颊透着情欲熏红，即便和男人在宫里多次私会密爱，也不曾像现在这样刺激，男人不肯停下来，门外交谈声却突然戛止。  
门外一人道：“你有没有听到什么声音？”  
另一人道：“没有啊，什么声音。”  
“我好像听到里头有人。”  
“不会吧，这儿的人中午不都休沐回家了。”  
“嘶……也对啊。可我真听到有声儿，不会是老鼠在啃桌吧？”  
宋老爷不可能没听到门外倆人的声音，他直起身放缓动作，一下一下干着身下赤裸的美人，眼神直勾勾看着严卿蘅在他身下放荡的姿态，真是美得惊心动魄。  
严卿蘅看似岔开腿柔顺地让宋老爷操弄，实则已经捂着嘴巴泪流满面，淫穴紧紧绞着体内粗壮的欲望，眼神里的恐惧和紧张流露无遗。  
可宋老爷还是能肏到他的骚心，严卿蘅哭着摇头，用眼神求饶也无济于事。  
外面的人说道：“要不进去看看，大白天哪来的老鼠，门也没锁。”  
另一人道：“也行吧。”  
外面的人推了下门，发现门是松动的。  
宋老爷把人抱起，严卿蘅本以为男人消停了，却不料男人竟抱着他走到窗边，一边走一边肏，阳具顶开他子宫直接肏进内嬖，淫道深处无比刺激，严卿蘅拼命咬住唇，四肢紧紧环抱在男人身上，情急交迫让他的心脏狂跳，小腹突然抽搐般痉挛起来，宋老爷往上狠顶又快又密肏了一波，严卿蘅身子绷得死紧几乎被肏到翻白眼，下一刻雌穴里突然爆发一股无法抑制的情潮，而宋老爷竟在此时退了出去！  
来不及了，外面的人要进门了。严卿蘅流下泪水，情急下狠狠咬上男人宽肩的衣物堵住快冲出口的高叫，下体开闸似的泄出一大波淫潮，木门从外吱呀打开，而美人下体正痉挛喷个不停，他头脑一片空白，绝望地闭上眼睛。  
门外二人进到屋子便闻到一股不同于书香的怪味。  
“这是什么味儿，书发霉了？”  
从门外进来的是两个年轻的小太监，在屋里四下环顾一周后没发现任何异样。  
“这天气有点潮，是会有味儿。”其中一个太监走到窗边，咦了一声。  
另一个看过来：“咋了。”  
太监道：“这儿怎么有滩水？”  
另一个太监：“窗开着呢，也许有人不小心把水打泼了。”  
“哦，这样啊。”小太监见窗才开了个缝，疑惑这一大滩水咋泼得进来？  
另一个太监语气颇不耐烦：“发现老鼠没啊你，没看着就走吧，咱还得给钟国师送书，迟了可不行。”  
小太监也不再细想：“我不就怕那些大人们看到不干净又骂咱不打扫，唉，走吧走吧。”  
两人进来片刻又出去了，顺带还把窗户关上。  
室内一时无人。  
本在窗边进行的激烈欢爱竟一下子消失，空中飘荡一丝情事未歇的欲望气味，若方才进来的不是太监而是位知晓人事的臣子，恐怕两人早已暴露。  
滴答。滴答。  
地上的水滩发出水声。  
静谧书屋的上方传来人细声若蚊的泣音，哭泣中透出软软的呻吟。  
严卿蘅被宋老爷从身后抱着，双腿大开坐在房屋的粗梁上，抽泣着收缩潮吹完的雌穴，他臀下的粗木梁湿了一大片还往下滴着淫水。  
若是那俩太监再逗留久些，一抬头便会发现梁上有两条白腿吊在空中软软晃动，弧线优美的小腿上一缕缕液体源源不断往下流，汇聚到莹白如玉的脚趾，珠子似的往下掉。  
“呜呜……宋郎，坏死了……”严卿蘅泪流不止，“你居然，唔——被发现的话可怎么办……”  
宋老爷把人裹着抱起，轻功缓缓落地，脸上笑得狡黠：“为夫怎会让蘅儿这身子被人瞧见？来，继续。”  
“讨厌……啊啊，嗯啊……”严卿蘅哭着想离开身后那人，无奈男人巨大阳具又开始肏他潮吹后的雌穴，而他的身子只会愉悦迎合，不顾主人意愿乖乖翘着屁股给男人干。  
“唔嗯——不要在桌角，阴蒂会……唔——啊啊，撞到了，唔不……不行……”  
男人一落地不管三七二十一，压着美人上桌就插进来，也不知是不是故意让严卿蘅一腿站地上一腿弯桌上，在后面挺身猛肏。  
桌角虽算圆润但还是硬物，男人肏着他往桌角上撞，严卿蘅再也忍不住叫了出来，他的阴蒂好酸好麻，整个蚌唇软乎乎的大得几乎要把桌角包了进去，顶端的淫豆被桌角反复撞击摩擦，严卿蘅身子很快又绷紧，哭着求男人轻点。  
“又要丢了？蘅儿的骚穴真紧，真会吸。”宋老爷一个顶弄直接把人按在桌上肏，湿滑紧致的肉道狠狠绞着他的阳具，爽得全身蒸腾起热意，恨不得两团囊蛋都塞进去。  
“呜呜……啊啊，啊啊不……”严卿蘅泪眼迷濛，失神地看向屋顶，男人在后面不停干着他的骚点，子宫口满足地吮吸着粗大的龟头，他身前桌角被肥厚的阴阜覆盖，桌角顶住中间毫无遮蔽的肉核因男人的动作被粗暴摩擦。  
“宋郎……不要，呜呜……我要丢了，呜啊，不要插了……”严卿蘅手软软撑在桌上，哭泣着回头亲吻男人下巴，拼命摆动两瓣滑腻屁股挤压男人健壮的腹肌，“快出来……呜呜……要到了，要到了……啊啊，好酸，啊、宋郎——”他不要高潮的时候还被干，万一男人在他潮吹射进来，不但解不了淫蛊，还得换个地方继续淫乐。  
宋老爷知道严卿蘅被内射一次就解了当日的淫蛊，遂也不闹他，缓缓抽出粗长硕大的肉棒，等待美人高潮过去。  
“唔——”大龟头离去时牵扯出里头无数的汁液，严卿蘅穴内空虚得发痒，手掌覆到自己阴部摩擦起来，那粒淫豆被他自己卡在指缝间来回擦弄，肉穴滴着水疯狂收缩，整个阴部噗噗噗地全是水声，“嗯嗯……啊，哈啊，啊啊——”  
严卿蘅倏地全身绷紧，仰头喘叫不已，身前不自觉地往前拱动，他拿走覆在阴部的手掌，换成两瓣大花唇分开咬住桌角，中间勃大的淫豆使劲往木质硬物上送，“唔——呜呜，唔——”他咬紧嘴唇不让尖叫外泄，一如在外多次潮吹时的动作。  
地板上再次响起水柱落地的哗哗声，在书屋里尤其明显，严卿蘅绷着身子，颤动的下体完全卡进桌角，柔软阴阜挤在木桌上一抽一抽地吐水，严卿蘅眯着眼抿唇感受着第三次潮吹，殊不知自己压着桌角自慰到高潮的美景，让宋老爷看得差点射了。  
大量透明液体从严卿蘅下体泄了出来，红肿饱满的淫穴压在桌上哗哗往外喷水，严卿蘅不去看男人如饥似渴看着他，等得半晌潮吹过去，严卿蘅浑身脱力趴在桌上，回过头看到男人那根巨龙，有气无力地掰开自己水淋淋的艳红色淫穴：“宋郎，进来吧……可以射了……”  
宋老爷喉咙发紧，使劲握着自己涨痛大屌，就等严卿蘅潮吹完一鼓作气肏到深处，柱身上暴起无数青筋，无不在叫嚣要肏穴射精。  
宋老爷忍了许久，听到这话直接整根插进严卿蘅丰沛的雌穴，“蘅儿潮吹时间变长了，为夫忍得好辛苦。”  
严卿蘅快被那根大肉棒烫晕了，一下子三次密集的潮吹让他变得饥渴无比：“唔——宋郎……这次可以射了，把子宫射满……”  
宋老爷鸡巴猛地一跳，硬突突地干进美人骚子宫的淫嬖，他忍不住低吼一声，抓住身下人弹滑的臀瓣，压着就是一顿猛肏。  
“宝贝还敢撩拨为夫，嗯？骚阴蒂硬成这样，真是淫乱。”宋老爷粗喘着把人压上桌角，肏着宫嬖一下比一下重。  
“射进来，呜呜，射进来吧……宋郎，我受不住了……呜呜……”严卿蘅不去看也知道阴蒂又大又硬，他现在只想男人射给他，拼命收缩雌穴讨好那根折磨人的大肉棒。  
严卿蘅绵软湿滑的深处裹着男人的阳具反复按摩吮吸，宋老爷抓起身下人双乳把人抱起，嘴唇欺上严卿蘅不断喘息的红唇，健腰使劲顶撞身下娇软身躯，把两人污浊不堪的连接处拍得啪啪响。  
“唔嗯……好舒服……啊，啊宋郎……快射，嗯……”严卿蘅的身体欢愉接纳男人略带粗暴的侵入，宋老爷的那根又粗又长，快要把他子宫都捅破了。  
察觉到体内炙热粗壮的欲望一时间剧烈抖动起来，严卿蘅浑身剧颤，双手摸索着绕到男人后腰牢牢按住，肉臀不断往后疾送，“啊啊……给我，唔——给我！”  
宋老爷肏得双眼发红，像头饿狼一样咬上严卿蘅细嫩的后颈，身下重重狠顶，闷声低吼着两股绷紧，一道男精迅猛打进严卿蘅柔嫩宫嬖，紧接着射出数十道全数充满窄小的宫腔。  
“唔嗯……满了，唔——”严卿蘅脸上一片醺红，神情似痛苦似陶醉，白玉无瑕的身子上尽是男人留下来的痕迹，他承受不住直摇头，身体却不抗拒男人激烈的内射，宫腔因被射精撑大，过了好一会儿，终于盛满男人不同于常人分量的子孙精。  
也许是两人体内蛊虫相呼应，也许是子蛊为了让母蛊更容易受孕，也许是此处纵欲偷欢过于刺激，宋老爷射了很久，直到严卿蘅难耐拒绝，才拔了出来，迅速用假阳具替换堵塞住美人肚里浓精。  
严卿蘅浑身脱力趴在淫水密布的桌上，身子不住兴奋细颤，他艰难地翻过身来，美穴朝男人大开，似乎在适应和男人同等大小的假阳具。那根玉势直达他宫口正好堵住往外溢出的白浊，严卿蘅肚子涨得鼓起，一时十分难受。  
“这根假鸡巴可以包住你这颗骚蒂，这样平日也不会因变大而擦到衣物。”宋老爷低声道，握住玉势在外的部分转了个圈，激得严卿蘅腰部往上一弹，玉势转过来，底部往上几寸竟生有一指宽的拱形空盖，玉势推到底部时空盖便能覆盖住雌穴顶端娇嫩肉粒。  
“嗯……嗯别，现在盖不住，唔嗯……宋郎别……”严卿蘅收紧双腿，一想到日后时时都要含着这东西，他就羞耻得快要死去。  
“宝贝别动，让为夫帮你好好戴上。”宋老爷低沉说道，手指扶住玉势底部缓慢往雌穴里推，红肿的穴口顶端上那颗大得不像话的肉粒一触到冰凉玉势，就可怜得发起颤来。  
严卿蘅看到那个盖口根本套不进他现在的肉粒，他软声求男人：“宋郎，进不去的，等那里变小一点才行。”  
“宝贝忍一忍，很快就好了。”宋老爷拇指按住那颗敏感肉粒，发现那肉粒还是可以压扁一些让玉势盖覆过，遂两指一用力按下去，不顾严卿蘅闷哼，迅速把玉势全部推进雌穴内，那个拱形空盖终于顺利满满裹住阴蒂。  
严卿蘅强忍尖叫，眼泪如泉涌地滑落，他的下体不顾他的意愿在剧烈颤抖，阴蒂被玉盖覆住正突突发痛，但随之而来被填充的满足感和涨腹感又让他舒服地哭泣呻吟。  
“好难过……呜呜……里面好满……”严卿蘅埋头在男人怀里掉眼泪，想到那根玉棒堵住宫口能不让男人的阳精流出，他心里才感到一丝宽慰。  
严卿蘅不禁想，此物不知要适应多久，若总是含着怕是这段时间都没法下床了。  
他软声软气贴近男人唇边喘道：“宋郎……好难受啊……”坐在书桌上挺着满肚子男精，严卿蘅揽住男人脖子放荡地向男人索吻。  
宋老爷吻住递过来的娇唇，手掌抚摸美人纤腰，“蘅儿习惯就好，到时入了府里，为夫会帮你，这样便不用天天含着。”  
严卿蘅知男人娶他心甚，也想着日后若是进了宋府做男人的妻，总还是得随丈夫的意思，他含泪接受假鸡巴入穴的事实，满脸娇羞地与男人唇舌交缠。  
两人和衣躺在书阁的榻上温存许久，此后倒是没人再进来，窗外煦日透过窗纱打在严卿蘅脸上，照得情事后的严卿蘅甚是明艳动人，美人弯眉浅笑，让宋老爷想起了当日在寺里见过的那抹笑容，想起了当年第一次见这人时的心动。  
宋老爷亲了亲严卿蘅的眼睛，对他说：“蘅儿，你真美。”  
严卿蘅见宋老爷眼里满含爱意，把头倚靠进对方怀里，他闭上眼睛感受男人的坚实的臂膀，心底一片温暖柔软。  
情事歇后严卿蘅已无法行走，宋老爷趁走廊无人，把严卿蘅抱起悄悄离去。  
宋老爷轻功当是一绝，在他走后，走廊的另一边竟出来个蓝色身影，此人气息隐藏得极好，以致武功高强如宋老爷都未能发现。  
那蓝色身影行如鬼魅，出现片刻又消失在了走廊上。  
之后剩下几天，宋老爷白日独自寻书，午后便要溜进严卿蘅寝宫与他颠鸾倒凤一番。  
宋老爷每次来都像偷情一样从背后抱住他，严卿蘅又喜又羞，也顾不上宫里的人会说什么，由得男人对他上下其手，甚至好几次一边被舔穴一边颤着声屏退伺候在外的宫人。  
严卿蘅的奶子一天天大起来，他不是没看到凤庭和舒三情那对奶子的大小，若真大到那个地步，先不说以何面目示人，恐怕他连王爷府都无法入住。  
严卿蘅曾问过宋老爷是否真要解去身上蛊毒，毕竟二人已两情相悦，暂无夫妻之名却早有夫妻之实，有无蛊毒似乎都无法影响两人的现状。  
宋老爷担心的是蛊毒会给严卿蘅造成伤害，虽然目前看不出来，但早一日拔除隐患，便早一日心安。  
这一个月里两人尝尽情欲交融的甜头，严卿蘅心知若是跟男人回宋府，便不会再独自拥有他，严卿蘅眼里闪过一丝落寞，更用力回应男人，这将是他的夫君，此生能同床白首，他愿足矣。  
可两人万万没想到，就在一个午后，图谱最后一卷竟自己送上门来。  
那日两人情事才到中途，严卿蘅正坐在宋老爷身上恣意摆动腰肢，舒服地用穴吞吐情郎粗壮的肉棒。  
怎知有宫人突然在门外通传，说钟国师来访。  
严卿蘅一个激灵，喘叫着跌坐在男人怀里，淫穴一下子把大龟头吞进子宫里，爽得他眼前一花，竟忍不住就此潮吹。  
严卿蘅强忍高叫，尽量用平稳的语气吩咐宫人，请让国师稍等片刻。  
虽奇怪毫无交情的钟国师为何突然来访，可此刻他却顾不上分神，因为宋老爷突然干起他正潮吹的穴，把里面喷的水一大股一大股全干了出来。  
“啊啊，哈啊……宋郎，太激烈了……嗯——”严卿蘅细长手臂勉强撑在身后，一对诱人白乳因男人从下至上的激烈顶弄而晃动，严卿蘅别过头娇喘不已，双颊红晕密布，眼眸又媚又怨瞪了宋老爷一眼，他里面还在射，男人怎么可以这样。  
“蘅儿这样看着为夫，是想为夫直接射出来吗？”宋老爷被美人瞪得差点守不住精关，好气地捏住严卿蘅勃起的大阴蒂，用大拇指按来碾去，激得严卿蘅瞬间仰起头，本来快潮吹完的淫穴里，竟在撑满的穴缝里又冲出一条不小的水柱。  
“啊，啊……不要了，宋郎再肏阴蒂，蘅儿就要失禁了……”严卿蘅哭了出来，那条水柱越来越高，他知道来不及了，这是他最害怕的失禁潮吹，外面还有客人在等，他若是就这样失禁，恐怕男人会更兴奋。  
“方才骚穴还那么爽地吃着为夫的鸡巴，一听到有人来就兴奋到失禁，蘅儿真是越来越淫乱了。”宋老爷赞道，大手抓起美人两团白馒头似的美乳，放过可怜的阴蒂，不断拱动下身，往上狠顶淫态毕露的美人。  
“我……唔呜……我……”严卿蘅低声啜泣，明明是宋老爷从下午一来到现在都不曾射给他，无论他潮吹多少次求了多少次，男人故意磨着他，唯一一次还射进他嘴里。  
严卿蘅不敢反驳也不敢再瞪，他乖顺地摆起腰迎合男人的肏干，潮吹着被肏穴让他再也无法保持理智，任男人袭玩他的双乳和下体，严卿蘅不愿意男人就这样射进来，咽下哭腔羞耻颤道：“宋郎……呜嗯……我，我又要丢了……”  
宋老爷倒是果断停下动作，大屌撤出喷着水的雌穴，看严卿蘅脸红无措地后挪动肉臀，坐到床尾一个透明容器上，动作似乎已然熟练，只见粉嫩肉唇被迫分开含住瓶口，严卿蘅抖了两抖，在情郎的注视下，再也忍不住全身放松，喘叫着高潮了。  
淫穴口贴在瓶壁上被男人看得清清楚楚，严卿蘅羞耻地闭上眼等待巨大水声结束。  
“上来，留点给为夫。”  
既然男人这么说，严卿蘅哪还会坐在死物上，忍着最后一波，娇喘着把穴送到男人嘴里，贴到那片柔软上时再也忍不住啊啊叫了出来，四瓣阴唇疯狂蹭着男人唇舌，狂射出这波阴精。  
等男人闷声吮了半天，严卿蘅这才得到宋老爷点头：“蘅儿真乖，来吧，坐上去。”  
严卿蘅看着那根擎天大棒兴奋得脸红心跳，大棒下的囊蛋已经又大又圆，他迫不及待往后坐去，被舔熟肏熟的肉穴俨然熟悉男人的形状，毫不吃力整根坐下让大肉棒直达宫房。  
严卿蘅失神地摆起腰来，一如方才那般，他迷迷糊糊想起来好像有事正等着他，却马上被体内突突直跳的大肉棒干进宫嬖，他禁不住细声高叫，加快骑在宋老爷身上的速度，嘴里语无伦次让男人射给他。  
身体里的母蛊已经渴到发疯，男人再不射他就要死掉了。  
宋老爷见严卿蘅神色逐渐恍惚，遂也不再忍耐，打开精关，在美人子宫里尽情畅快地射精。  
大量浓精迅猛而有力打在严卿蘅宫嬖上，烫得美人失声高叫，甚至一时不敢随意乱动，仰起头静静坐在男人身上，等待男人激情内射的结束。  
母蛊得到浇灌，把严卿蘅体内的快感放大数倍，美人早已想不起殿外还有个钟国师，他现在满脑子都是宋老爷这个男人，他的夫君，和夫君勇猛的大肉棒。  
“嗯……呼嗯……好多……”严卿蘅每次都能被射得很满足，心想无论自己在床事上多不堪，表现得多放荡，在这一刻他是最满足的。  
这就够了。  
等到两人荒淫无度的情事结束，夕阳已然快下沉了。  
严卿蘅整理干净后身娇体软，下体已替换上那根假鸡巴，他不知钟国师来意，方才和宋老爷酣畅淋漓云雨，如今整个人都焕发出和堕落妖仙一样的妩媚欲意。  
严卿蘅对镜调整好神态，恢复成外人眼中亲善和沐的敬王。宋老爷主动抱起他来到屏风后，留严卿蘅独自面见这位不速之客。  
钟如蓟是皇朝里数一数二的卜算之人，此人不仅要为国占测风雨，还得为百姓祈福。  
国师一职在皇朝内并无实权，在民间声望却很高，是皇朝巩固皇权的象征。但凡民间有任何不利于政的风吹草动，国师都会以占卜结果定向言论，以稳固民心。  
严卿蘅向来对巫蛊占卜毫无兴趣，与钟如蓟更是素无交集，不知此人前来有何要事。  
严卿蘅让钟如蓟空等许久，心里颇为过意不去，他与宋老爷胡闹了快一个下午，是以与钟如蓟会面时脸上不自觉泛起些赧色。  
两人客套了几句，严卿蘅还没来得及仔细打量眼前的钟如蓟，便直接被对方开门见山问了一句：“王爷是否身中巫蛊，而此蛊正与《式典》有关？”  
严卿蘅一下子愣了，连带屏风后的宋老爷也不由得呼吸瞬间凝滞，时间仿佛停止。


End file.
